HTF: La muerte en nuestras vidas
by XoneechanX
Summary: Una ciudad cualquiera... una población cualquiera... que dejará de ser "normal". Aquí en Happy Tree empieza un nuevo año para nuestros queridos amigos Cuddles, Giglles,Petunia,Flaky,Sniffles,Flippy,Lummpy, entre otros, pero con este inicio llega una aventura sangrienta y sádica que les hará confundir la realidad con sus pesadillas. todo en el magico mundo de HTF
1. Un nuevo comienzo

Basada en lo que mi imaginación me dio….

1). Un inicio….

Erase una vez una ciudad en la cual habitaban personajes muy singulares y diferentes al resto de lo que llamamos "normal", esta ciudad albergaba ciertas historias de acontecimientos que al entrar en ese lugar fantasioso….bueno…no se le podría decir que hubiera razón para entrar pero si lo hacían …..Bueno dejare que ustedes lo respondan.

El reloj marca las 6:00 am y toda la gente empezó a levantarse, algunos querían seguir durmiendo debido al trabajo o actividades nocturnas…en fin. Todos se preparaban para su rutina diaria ya sea irse a trabajar, a alguna cita o a estudiar.

Los preparativos para empezar el día estaban listos. Cada familia manejaba su propia rutina.

El día empezó para nuestro pequeño amigo Cuddles, es un chico aproximadamente de unos 16 años, de unos 1.56 m, de cabello amarillo, ojos negros pero muy tiernos, sus mejillas rebosaban de mucho color y su rostro mostro una feliz sonrisa ya que hoy era su primer día en la última fase de la secundaria. Se levanto de la cama, tomo sus pantuflas de conejo ( su animal favorito) se dirigió a su armario sacando de este un polo blanco crema y encima de este una sudadera amarilla que tenia pequeños pompones en el cuello y unas orejitas de conejo en la capucha, después tomó unos jeans pegados o pitillos celestes (según como quieran llamarlo ustedes), se puso sus medias blancas y después unas zapatillas rojas con blanco, cargó su mochila y bajó hacia el comedor. Sus padres no estaban por que salieron mucho más temprano que él así que decidió prepararse como desayuno cereal con leche.

Listo para irse a estudiar cogió las llaves de su casa y se dispuso a irse en su bicicleta directo a lo que lo llenaba de emoción, ya que vería de nuevo a sus amigos después de tiempo debido a que se fue de viaje por las vacaciones.

A unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Cuddles, una casa con unos tonos rosados que llamaba mucho la atención, vivía una chica llamada giggles, tenía la misma edad y altura que cuddles pero su cabello era diferente, el tono es de un rosa claro y sus ojos parecían dos gemas rosadas cristalinas. Ella despertó de sus sueños que la tenían muy feliz, ya que ella soñaba que estaba con el chico que tanto quería pero no podía decírselo ya que era su mejor amigo y no quería que eso los separara .En fin.

Se levantó algo cansada pero dirigiendo su mirada al despertador observó asustada que era tarde, las clases empezaban a las 7:00 y donde ella estaba más las cosas que tenia que hacer para verse hermosa (solo nosotras entendemos esa parte e.e) duraba más que eso, no pudo tomar más tiempo pensando y se dirigió al baño, donde se dio un baño veloz lavándose de paso los dientes y en todas partes de su delgado cuerpo.

Salió mojada del baño y fue directo a su armario, y pensó que usaría el primer día de clases, necesitaba ponerse algo lo más rápido posible pero no sabía que ponerse…

Lo tengo, ya sé que usare ¡-dijo animada sacando de la parte de arriba de su armario un vestido muy lindo que le regalaron la navidad pasada. Era un regalo de una persona muy especial para ella.

Ya vestida, bajo corriendo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre le dijo que se sentara a tomar el desayuno. Sabía que no podía llegar tarde pero si no comía algo estaría débil para todas las actividades que tenía planeada hacer este día. Cogió unas cuantas tostadas, las untó con mantequilla y las cogió con su boca mientras metía unas manzanas en su bolso.

Salió lo más rápido posible de su casa, casi chocando con las rejas de la entrada exterior, a lo que empezó a correr sin percatarse que alguien la estaba llamando desde una larga distancia detrás de ella….

-GIGGLEEES¡ PERMISOOOAAAAAH¡-dijo el pobre cuddles tratando de parar la bicicleta que por una más y atropellaba a la pobre niña rosada….

-Cuddles..-miró fijamente sonrojada-¡CUDDLES!-dijo emocionada-¡ Hace tiempo, amigo mío!- volvió a decir giggles.

-Sí, tienes razón-se rió dulcemente-…por cierto ¿estás yendo a la escuela?..Si deseas vamos juntos, ¿qué te parece?, ya que somos delgados cabemos en mi bicicleta- dijo sonriendo y algo ruborizado.

-Eso me encantaría mucho- contestó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus labios algo brillantes por la mantequilla de la tostada que soltó cuando vio venir a cuddles venir hacia ella peligrosamente.

Los dos tomaron asiento, algo incómodos pero eso era lo menos importantes. Tanto como giggles y cuddles sentían lo entre ellos, solo que no sabían cómo confesarlo ya que tenían la misma idea de cómo reaccionaría el otro. En fin.

La escuela, era algo tétrica por el color de las paredes por el aspecto grisáceo que tenia por el tiempo que no perdonaba nada ni a nadie, pero por dentro era un limpio, ordenado y muy fresco, ya que por el tema del verano pusieron ventiladores en casi todos los salones incluso en donde se guardaban los elementos de limpieza.

Los alumnos se estaban preparando para empezar el día, algunos cansados, molestos, sin ganas de hacer nada más que dormir, excepto un grupo de amigos que estaban ansiosos de que vinieran los que faltaban del grupo.

Una niña de 17 años,1.60 m, cabello azul con unos reflejos blancos (llamo reflejo a los mechones pintados), tenía una flor artificial decorando esa hermosa cabellera que amarraba una media cola al costado, también estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con mangas cortas y blondas en el pecho y una minifalda que le quedaba muy bien desde la cintura y unas medias que le llegaban hasta el muslo más unas balerinas rojas, se veía divina. Su nombre es Petunia.

-¡POR DIOS¡ A QUE HORA APARECERAN ESOS TARDONES, SABEN MUY BIEN QUE NO ME GUSTA ESPERAR¡-dijo molesta y botando chispas de sus ojos-SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES, ME DEJAN ESPERANDOLOS Y MIENTRAS YO ESTOY AQUÍ PARADA COMO UNA TONTA¡- dijo mas molesta que la primera vez. No paso más de 10 segundo hasta que uno de los chicos del grupo trato de hablar con ella para calmarla…

-tranquila petunia, sabes que ellos tienes a ser puntuales, de seguro como primer dia aun están algo somnolientos pero de que vendrán, vendrán tenlo por seguro- dijo uno de los chicos calmándola un poco a Petunia.

Este chico quien se atrevió a calmar a la fiera no era otro que sniffles, un chico muy menudo, de unos 16 años también, era de 1.58 m, su cabello era un tono medio celeste y azul, usaba unos grandes lentes lo que le hacía verse importante e inteligente, vestía una camisa medio blanco con una corbata y shorts azul marino y llevaba unas media algo largas y unos zapatos negro con un poco de taco para verse aunque sea algo grande…. (Cosas de chicos, en fin)

-me calmare cuando esos dos lleguen, seguro están haciendo cosas que mejor no menciono, para no manchar mi boca con palabras morbosas – dijo con un aire superior, mientras atrás la miraban medio serio pero de una manera graciosa (¬.¬)

Faltaba 5 minutos para que tocara el timbre que alertaba a todos el inicio de un año más de aburrimiento, diversión, cansancio, aventuras,….. (No diré más)

Todo el mundo caminaba, otros corrían pero en eso detuvieron sus miradas en una limosina que venía de la izquierda, era tan grande que todos miraron sorprendidos…

-esta vez se compro otra limosina y aun mas grande- dijo un estudiante del lugar

- seguramente viene con más sorpresas este año, suerte que es el ultimo para ella- menciono otra persona de la misma escuela.

De aquella limosina majestuosa bajo una chica muy coqueta, tenía un vestido morado muy llamativo y provocativo cubierto por un chaleco de medio corpiño lila, unas pantis con bordados muy sexys y unos zapatos de taco 7 morados con detalles que hacían que relucieran aun mas. Su cabello es morado claro, tiene la misma edad y altura que petunia. Su nombre es ….Lamy.

-LAMMY POR AQUÍ¡-gritaban unos

-HOLA LAMMY, QUE BELLA TE VES¡-gritaban otros

Ella solo los ignoraba ya que no gustaba de chicos tan sencillos como lo eran ellos, ella solo le importaba las cosas únicas y refinadas como sentía que era ella.

-aaah…. Es Lammy... …Tanto alboroto solo por que llego- dijo algo soberbiamente petunia mirándola con desprecio total.

Lammy se detuvo donde estaba el grupo de Petunia y dirigió una espesa mirada hacia ella, la cual recibió una respuesta de petunia con una más sobria… es de más decir que salían chispas de sus ojos y la gente se hacía cada vez más pequeños con un rostro de miedo. Ellas eran enemigas desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no por peleas estúpidas como un chico o halagos (cosas que nosotras entendemos…again) sino por un pasado que petunia tenía guardado en lo más profundo de su ser, algo que no dejaría que Lammy lo supiera o se despertaría algo que nadie quisiera ver…

-al parecer aun no te vas de la ciudad como digites-dijo lammy algo molesta y seria, mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules que tenia Petunia- es mejor que cuando acabes el año te vayas para siempre de este lugar, así no podre ver tu asquerosa cara nunca más- diciéndolo de una forma burlesca se retiro de donde estaba el pequeño grupo hacia dentro con destino al salón que le correspondía.

-"maldita Lammy… juro que un día de estos no te saldrás con la tuya y pedirás perdón cuando rebele este secreto, lo juro por él…-dijo Petunia en su mente mientras veía como se alejaba esa peli morado de ellos.

-Petunia, no te amargues el día por lo que dijo Lammy, tan solo ignórala, sabes cómo es ella de orgullosa y no podrás resolver nada peleando con ella cada vez que comete esos errores, sabes muy bien porque es así ..…-dijo sniffles dejando a la peli azul con la boca semiabierta por lo que dijo, ella sabía de lo que hablaba pero no debía decirlo en voz alta ya que las mentes curiosas estaban al asecho cuando se trataba de la chica más popular de la escuela, Lammy.

Ya faltando escasos segundos para que se cierre la entrada, Cuddles y Giggles lo notaron desde la distancia y el pobre joven pedaleo con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la entrada rosando la puerta de metal con su bicicleta…

Fiuuuuuuuuuuu…. –dijeron los dos como si hubieran hecho la maratón más larga de toda su vida, después de esto los dos avanzaron a la entrada, cuddles tenia que amarrar su bicicleta en el estacionamiento de estos equipos por ende le dijo a Giggles que se adelantara.

Mientras corría por el pasillo diviso a lo lejos a su amiga Petunia y a Sniffles avanzando tranquilos a su aula….

-PETUNIAAA¡ SNIFFLES¡ ESPEREN¡-dijo corriendo como si la persiguiera una bestia que deseaba devorarla

-ahhh… Giggles, eres tu… - dijo en forma algo sarcástica y seria cambiando su mirada de tras de la peli rosa- veo que también Cuddles viene corriendo…- también lo miraba con molestia.

Unas ves reunidos se adentraron a donde sería su nueva aula y divisaron a los nuevos alumnos de este año. La mayoría no tenia interesante en su presencia solo parecían chicos normales y típicos de cualquier escuela (sé que dije que en esta ciudad nada era normal pero no tengo ganas de describir a los dobles e.e). una vez ubicados los asientos se sentaron acomodándose unos con otros; Giggles se sento al lado de Cuddles, Petunia al lado de Sniffles formando un cuadrado para estar los mejores amigos unidos.

Ya acabado el tiempo el timbre sonó y todos tomaron asiento, en eso entra el profesor con unos folletos en su mano. El individuo se puso frente a los alumnos y estos esperaban que se presentara pero no dijo nada a lo que el profesor tosió como diciendo de que pasara algo. Desde la puerto se pudo observar unas manos que se asomaban y se acercaban mas a fondo del aula, la persona que estaba fuera era un joven que al comienzo estaba algo nervioso pero después se acerco con tranquilidad, caminando de una manera seductora a lo cual hace que sus cordones se enreden en sus pies haciendo que se caiga al piso golpeándose todo el cuerpo.

Los alumnos miraban ….. Se levanto y siguió caminando seductoramente (PLOOOOP, caída tipo anime =.=").

-alumnos permítanme presentarle al suplente del profesor de matemáticas- dijo mostrando con sus manos al joven que se posaba de una forma hago rara pero cómica.

-etto…..ehhh…em….- se ruborizo al más no poder, el profesor noto esto y lo presento en vez de él.

-el es el profesos Lummpy, fue trasladado de España para enseñar en nuestro querido colegio- anuncio el maestro.

-QUEEEEEEEEEE¡-dijeron todos en coro al ver que una persona de afuera venia a este lugar tan poco conocido y que no garantizaba una buena vida en esta ciudad(como dije es un lugar sumamente raro).

-UJUM¡- dijo el maestro para decir que guarden silencio ya que era una forma de insultar al pobre maestro poniéndolo mas nervioso.

-bueno jeje .. em … mee llamo Lummpy y espero poder contar con el apoyo de todos aquí jejejeje….eee…-decía de forma no tan graciosa y algo tímido y algo pesado(nota: en la versión americana este es un personaje estúpido, pero en mi historia….ok también lo es.)

En el momento que terminaron con las presentaciones, los estudiantes se despidieron del maestro a cargo del joven profesor, en eso todos los alumnos giraron su mirada rápidamente a este asiendo que mirara medio raro como diciendo que están planeando estos …..

-bueno, ahora que saben un poco de mi comen- dijo hasta que una alumna lo interrumpió

-PROFESOR, POR QUE VINO DE ESPAÑA A ESTE LUGAR?-pregunto Petunia mientras se sentaba de modo relajada sin importar las normas del colegio, ya que sabía que nadie hacia caso a ello.

-bueno… yo vine a esta ciudad porqu-estaba respondiendo la pregunta de la joven peli azul cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo por otra alumna.

-PROFESOR, ACASO ES POBRE Y VINO A UNA CIUDAD COMO ESTA PARA QUE NADIE SUPIERA SU REAL VIDA ECONOMICA?- pregunto la más sobresaliente en malograr el día a todos, Lammy, mientras se hacia una manicure.

-bueno la verdad es que yo-iba a responder cuando los demás alumnos empezaron a realizar preguntas estúpidas…

-PROFE, ES CASADO O SOLTERO?

-PROFESOR, CUAL ES SU COLOR FAVORITO?

-PROFE, POR QUE PARESE RETRASADO?

-PROFESOR, PROFESOR PROFESOR…..-decian unos y otros.

el joven profesor no sabía qué hacer en eso camino lentamente al pasillo encorvado hasta la entrada donde cerro la puerta haciendo un fuerte ruido, y en eso se escucho un grito alarmante del pobre profesor haciendo que todo el mundo saliera a ver que sucedía en los pasillos del 3° piso…..

-AAAAAAAAAHHH¡-el grito fue tan fuerte que todos se asustaron, incluso la mas ruda que era Petunia, y no solamente se asustaron, Cuddles y Giggles empezaron a llorar como unos niños a quienes le arrebataron sus juguetes.

En eso se abrió la puerta e ingreso el profesor mas calmado. Cogió su libro y empezó a escribir en la pizarra mientras los alumnos lo observan asustados…

-emp- dijo él

-AHHHH¡-gritaron ellos por el susto.

Ya pasado las oras de clase se anuncio la ora des recreo. Petunia , Sniffles , Cuddles y Giggles salieron dirigiéndose a un puesto de helados que tenia la escuela para no hacer molestia a los alumnos en salir del lugar…

-quiero uno de fresa- dijo Giggles

-yo uno de limón-dijo Cuddles

-yo uno de moras-dijo Petunia

-y yo uno de menta-dijo Sniffles.

Al pagar los helados al caballero que atendía aquel puesto se marcharon a la zona de las mesas para hablar sobre sus aventuras en las vacaciones…..

-FUERON UNAS VACACIONES DE LOCURA¡-dijo alegremente Cuddles agitando la mano libre del helado-PRIMERO FUI AL MAR Y COLECCIONE MUCHAS CONCHAS MARINAS Y TAMBIEN ENCONTRE UNA ESTRELLA DE MAR Y DESPUES…-decia alegre mientras sus amigos lo escuchaban , en eso Giggles le pregunta a petunia en susurros…

-psss, oye Petunia, no te as dado cuenta que el señor de los helados nos mira?- dijo ella con extrañeza.

-naa no hagas caso, sabes que el señor Cro-Marmot- respondió a la pobre peli rosa.

Sonó el timbre del reseso anunciando que deberían volver a sus aulas. El día termino con algo de cansancio hasta que Giggles tuvo una gran idea (de la lista que planeo para este momento)….

-vamos a pasear al nuevo parques de diversiones que esta en la plaza- dijo entusiasmada logrando la atención de todos a la cual la respuesta fue definitivamente si. Querían pasar lo mas juntos posibles antes de volver a sus hogares a realizar los trabajos de las paterias que llevaron ese dia

Llegada la noche todos se fueron a sus casas, Petunia se fue por la derecha, Sniffles por la izquierda, y la parejita se fue en la bicicleta de nuevo incómodos pero alegres ya que estaban juntos .

Ya la noche cayo mucho más espesa y oscura, no se podía divisar nada ….

A lo lejos una silueta negra aparecía en la densa niebla que se formaba en las calles. Los pasos de este individuo realizaban un tipo de eco pero uno seco, caudaloso, ligero pero que se sentía en la distancia.

Ya en casa,Giggles se desvestía para tomar una ducha de agua caliente en la tina de su propio baño. Se quedo ahí pensando en la manera de decirle al joven de sus sueños lo que sentía por él, cosa que no era fácil. Cuddles había sufrido una decepción amorosa cuando era tan solo un niño (sabemos que cuando un niño se enamora a una tierna edad, es amor puro) por eso tenía miedo que reaccionara mal y no la aceptara.

Pensando en eso, su madre la llamo avisándole que la cena estaba lista y presurosa ella salió de la tina y se acomodo una pequeña pijama color perla con una pequeña bata del mismo color.

Por otra parte, Cuddles se estaba preparando para irse a dormir después de haber comido una rica cena. Subió por las escaleras que lo llevaban a su cuarto y abriendo la puerta se dirigió al baño a limpiarse sus delicados y brillantes dientes.

Luego de esto se dirigió a su cama y se abrigo lo más que podía por aquella niebla hacia un poco de frio en la habitación. En fin.

Las 12:00 y no había alma alguna en la calle, pero aquella silueta negra que marchaba directo a una casa con el letrero en venta, arranco el cartel y se dirigió a la puerta donde saco unas llaves y entro a esa casa. Allí dentro, solto unas maletas bien pesadas y una mochila en el piso polvoriento ya que nadie se preocupaba en limpiar esa casa. Toco las cosas que había en ese lugar y diviso el polvo que rodeaba sus dedos…..

-este lugar es perfecto para mi… aquí empezare desde cero-dijo aquella persona con una sonrisa en su rostro cubierto por la oscuridad de aquel lugar…

Sé que algunos lo encuentran aburrido, a otros les intrigara saber que continua después de esto, si es así esperen la sgte parte ya que termine la parte aburrida de la historia, en fin.

Gracias por leer mi primer fic y si no les gusto….ok si les gusto e.e


	2. Aquella persona

2). Que es esto?

El sol empezó a mostrar sus tibios rayos en la ciudad, era hora de que todos se levantasen de sus acogedoras camas y se alistaran para el siguiente día de sus respectivas rutinas.

TOMARE UNO DE AQUÍ O MEJOR DE ACA.. YA SE EL DE ACA JAJAJAJA¡-decía un chico de cabello verde con una mirada dispersa en una montaña de dulces surtidos que lo llenaba de una excitación total- OHHHH…dirigió su mirada a lo que era una inmensa paleta de varios colores-quieeroo eseeeee…-dijo acercándose a ese gran premio pero su amigo lo detuvo…

-etto… no crees que estas comprando demasiados dulces? Te podrían causar algún mal- decía preocupado su compañero de travesuras. Toothy.

-heeeeeee-dijo molesto- no me interrumpas en mi más glorioso momento- dijo mirándolo con una mirada de desprecio total.

Ya haber realizado sus comprar fueron al cajero donde saco un número elevado del monto. Para ello el joven peli verde, llamado Nutty, busco entre sus bolsillos sin encontrar nada ni siquiera una pelusa….

-etto… em…TOOTHY ME PRESTAS DINERO?-dijo descaradamente el singular personaje.

-no sé por qué digo lo mismo aunque sé que no será verdad pero esta es la última vez que te hago estos favores- añadió el pobre joven mirándolo con una expresión de molestia y rendida (e.e)

Ya realizada las compras, Toothy miro su reloj y asustado vio que era tarde para las clases. Nervioso se lo dijo a su amigo….

-WAAAAA¡ NUTTY ES TARDE¡ TENEMOS QUE CORRER A LA ESCUELA¡-

-JAJAJAJA NO DESESPEERES AMIGO MIO QUE EN 5 SEGUNDOS ESTAMOS ALLA-menciono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin dejar de soltar esa típica sonrisa desquiciada.

-PE..PE..PERO.. COMO LLEGAREMOS ALLA EN 5 SEGUNDOS CABEZA DE MELON¡-grito escupiendo en la cara del peli verde

-CALMATE¡ TAN SOLO DEJAMELO A MI Y VERAS QUE ESTAMOS ALLA EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS¡…WAJAJAJAJA-rio( en si esa risa no anunciaba nada bueno)

Tomo la mano de Toothy y como si sus pies fueran ruedas, corrió a una velocidad que ni su amigo podía creer haciendo que volaran mesas, sillas, periódicos, sombreros, faldas, etc.

Llegaron, como el dijo, en 5 segundos. ….

-QUE TE DIJE? LLEGAMOS A TIEMPO WAJAJAJAJA-dijo gritando mientras veía como su amigo no dejaba esa mirada de asco.

Todos los alumnos se acomodaron en sus respectivas aulas, cada uno en sus carpetas listos para empezar otro día rutinario….

-hummm.. yo que sepa Nutty y Toothy llegaban hoy a clases- dijo algo confundió el pobre Cuddles mientras esperaba en la puerta del aula…

-sabes que ellos siempre llegan tarde, así que no me preocupare por ellos. Solo espero que el profesor les dé un merecido castigo- respondió petunia al ver a su pobre amigo con esas esperanzas banas de ver a sus amigos restantes otra vez.

. VIENEN¡-grito emocionado al ver que los chicos se acercaban a él corriendo de una manera exagerada (mi mundo, mis reglas) a lo que el pobre vio como se tropezaban con sus agujetas asiendo perder el control a Nutty quien se fue contra la pared del pasillo sonando de manera estrepitosa…..

-….- todos del salón.

-ESTAMOS VIVOS¡-dijo Nutty

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡-dijeron los demás cayendo de forma cómica tipo anime.

Por fin llegaron, aunque faltaba un miembro más, pero estaba la mayoría listo para ser ese pequeño grupo que casi todos en la escuela conocían.

-eeeeh… este es mi salón- dijo el joven peli celeste entrando al aula para comenzar las clases de la primera hora.

-bien alumnos empezaremos con cosas básicas…. Etto …..

-que sucede profesor- dijo Petunia

-…olvide mis tizas-dijo Lummpy

-PLOOOOOOP¡-todos cayeron forma cómica.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, empezó a explicar el tema del día, pero cierto grupito empezó a susurrarse para platicar de lo que harían este día….

-psss…oye Giggles, tienes algo en mente para la salida?-pregunto petunia

-la verdad si , pero no creo que les guste la idea- respondió la peli rosa

No te preocupes, tus ideas nunca fallas, siempre son correctas- dijo en pequeño Sniffles tratando de alentar esa oportunidad.

-bien, entonces que les parece ir a esa cabaña abandonada que está al otro lado del rio?-anuncio algo emocionada pero alegre de su gran plan.

-QUEEEE?-grito el pobre de Toothy al escuchar esa información

-eeehhh…. Bueno si la respuesta está mal entonces sal a pizarra a corregirla- dijo el pobre Lummpy al ver la reacción del peli lila.

-jajajajajajajaja-risas de todos incluso de sus amigos.

Por otra parte, en la dirección del colegio, el director estaba revisando unos papeles cuando fue interrumpido por su secretaria.

-disculpe directos, aquí traje los archivos que me pidió y también llego la alumna nueva-dijo ella

-muy bien, hágala pasar- menciono este.

La pequeña figura, algo delgada, pálida, pero a la vez tierna paso a la sala mientras el director le decía que tomara asiento.

Por favor, ponte cómoda- replico el señor- veo que tus notas son muy buenas y tus rendimiento académico es excelente. Sinceramente me confunde un poco la idea de haberse transferido a esta escuela pero me alegra tener entre mis estudiantes a una prodigio- menciono con una gran alegría al presenciar esas gloriosas notas de aquel estudiante….

-gra..grac..cias.. señor… direc..tor- menciono algo tímida

- no seas tímida, veras que aquí pasaras buenos momentos con tus compañeros, además siempre estaremos pendiente de ti - sonrió al ver al pobre personaje temblando de los nervios.

Ya en el segundo tiempo de clases, el profesor (otro) realizaba ejercicios en la pizarra mientras los alumnos copian…bueno, eso creía él.

Cuando la puerta suena el profesor da permiso para que entre aquella persona. Todos miraron y se levantaron al observar al director….

-Siéntense alumnos- replico- profesor tengo un anuncio que hacer a los alumnos-mirando al profesor..

-no hay problema director- menciono este haciéndose a un lado para dar espacio al señor…

-acércate – dijo mirando a la puerta para que aquella persona entrara.

La pequeña silueta avanzo muy tímida y algo temblorosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanta gente, se sentía algo mareada por no saber qué hacer, a lo que el director noto…

-alumnos, quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, su nombre es- mencionaba a lo que fue interrumpido por una voz caprichosa y molesta….

-FLAKY¡-dijo la peli violeta al mirar a aquella chica de la cual se había convertido en su peor enemiga.

-La..Lammy- menciono algo petrificado por la reacción de esta.

-humm.. Veo que se conocen, en fin, profesor encargase de ella quiere?

-no hay problema alguno-menciono el maestro mientras se retiraba el director del salón- haber, donde te sentaras… hum…-miraba por todas partes para ver quienes serian las personas que la acogerían-como veo que conoces a la señorita Lammy te sentaras a su lado- menciono este pero fue sorpresivamente respondido por Lammy…

-NOO¡ NO QUIERO VERLA JUNTO A MI, NO QUIERO QUE SE ACERME NUNCA¡-gritando de manera atemorizante, la joven peli roja tenia las ganas de querer romper en llanto, pero antes que lo hiciese una voz amable le indico donde podía sentarse…

-siéntate con nosotros, no mordemos, a excepción de Nutty- dijo alegremente Petunia a lo cual la joven Flaky asintió con la cabeza alegremente mientras Nutty veía a la peli azul molesto por el comentario pero no al extremo de una pelea."

-mi nombre es Petunia, el es Nutty y a su costado esta Toothy, atrás de mi esta Giggles y Cuddles y al mi lado esta Sniffles, espero que seamos amigas y no temas, nosotros te trataremos bien- menciono con una bella sonrisa en su rostro mirando a la peli roja algo tímida…

-gra..gracias..Por la bienvenida…lamento causarles algún inconveniente…-menciono demasiado tímida a lo que el grupo respondió con una meneada de la cabeza negando esas palabras.

Llegada la hora de salida, Giggles menciono el plan que haría a lo que los demás afirmaron su invitación….

-oye Flaky que dices, deseas venir con nosotros? Será divertido, cada vez que Giggles planea una salida o algún plan siempre es divertido- menciono la peli azul

-a.. Donde…va..Van a ir..- dijo algo temerosa pero con una gran curiosidad al ver al grupo demasiado animado…

-IREMOS A LA CASA ABANDONADA DETRÁS DEL RIO¡-grito Nutty a lo cual los demás lo callaron ya que era un plan que nadie debía saber…

-(POWM) CALLATE TARADO-dijo Petunia al meterle un golpe en la cabeza lo que lo mando volando "_hacia el infinito y mas allá" (_NOTA SACADA DE POKEMON_)_

_-_se ve divertido… de acuerdo..Iré con ustedes- menciono aun mas tímida a lo que Petunia le contesto..

-deja las formalidades, no ves que estamos entre amigos?-menciono animando a la joven Flaky guiñándole el ojo.

Ella vio a sus nuevos amigos muy feliz, ya que era tímida pensó que sería rechazada pero no con ellos, se sentía muy cómoda y feliz.

Yendo a las afueras de la ciudad, el grupo descanso un rato por el camino tan largo que recorrieron. Exhaustos, deseaban tomar o comer algo realmente frio debido al calor que provocaba este vendito verano…

-MUERO..MUERO…MUERO ¡-gritaba Nutty tratando de llevar un poco de aire fresco a su rostro sin conseguir nada…

-SI VAS A MORIR, MUERE PERO EN SILENCIO-lo miro molestamente cómica Petunia

-veo un señor con un carrito de helados…-menciono la bella Flaky abriendo esos lindos ojo carmesí al ver que se acercaba esa extraña persona a lo lejos...

-WAAAHAAAAAAA¡ ESTAMOS SALBADOS¡-gritaron todos de la emoción al presenciar a su salvador, nada más y nada menos que el heladero Cro –Marmot, pero este o no vio a los pequeños o tan solo no le dio importancia a lo que se fue sin parar a nada…

-ehhhhh…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAH¡-gritaron

-ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEE¡ PORFAVOR¡-

-ESPERO SEÑOR, NO SE VAYAAAA¡-

-ALTOOO, DETENGASEEE¡

ESPERE PORFAVOR, NO SE VAYAA¡

LLEVEME CON USTED, NO ME DEJEE¡

Los chicos se alejaban de donde era su punto de descanso dejando a la pobre Flaky atrás corriendo con la poca energía que tenia, alejando a sus nuevos amigos de su vista…

-esperen por favor…a..es..pe..rem…e-decía la pobre muy agitada al ver que se alejaban más y más de ella.

Se sentó algo asustada de donde estaba, ya que era su primera vez en ese lugar y no tenía nada con que localizarse.

En eso, escucho unos ruidos detrás de ella, no sabía si voltear o quedarse quieta pero en eso sintió como unas manos la abrazaban fuerte mente de la cintura haciendo que se sorprendiera y gritara pero fue callada con una mano en la cual tenía un pañuelo húmedo. Estaba siendo adormecida con esa sustancia en el pañuelo.

-AAAAAAHH¡ NO LLEGO…FUUUUU-dijo molesto el pobre Nutty al ver su preciado tesoro dirigirse a lo lejos , mientras atrás no sabían cómo pero lograron alcanzar al joven. Nutty era el más veloz de la escuela debido a su alta concentración de los dulces. En fin. Cuando llegaron detrás de él se sintieron tan agotados que no podían pronunciar palabra alguna, en eso se tiraron en la base de un árbol y descansaron un poco su agitado y pequeño corazón.

-je..je…je… estoy.. Muerta..-RESOPLABA UNO

-NO.. AGUANTO.. MÁS-resoplaba otro-SIENTO QUE ME FALTA ALGO….

-…..-en silencio

-FLAKY¡-en coro

-DONDE ESTA FLAKY¡

-ESTABA DETRÁS DE NOSOTROS¡

-NO PUEDE SER LA PERDIMOS DE VISTA¡

-ES LA CULPA DE PETUNIAA¡

-(POWN) IMBECIL CIERRA LA BOCA¡

Trataban de calmar un poco el ambiente al notar a su preciada amiga desaparecida, lo que provocaba una gran culpa entre ellos…

-prometí que no le haríamos nada malo, y ahora está perdida por nuestra culpa-decía Petunia tratando de aguantar las lagrimas, siendo ella la mayor del grupo se sentía en la responsabilidad de proteger a sus amigos…

-volvamos por el camino y veremos si se quedo por allá, seguro está tomando aire o sigue corriendo- concluyo Cuddles al ver a su amiga deseando llorar por el momento.

Los jóvenes partieron por el camino que recorrieron sin saber que su querida amiga estaba en graves, graves problemas…

En lo profundo del bosque, estaba el escondite de un grupo de ladrones muy peligrosos, todos marcados con tatuajes y cortadas cicatrizadas, algunos muy corpulentos con barbas y algunos sin cabello.

Uno de ellos llevaba en sus hombro lo que sería a la bella Flaky dormida por esa sustancia de hace rato. La llevaron dentro de una carpa de uno de los ladrones, donde los demás estaban ansiosos por probar su nuevo premio…

-YO EMPESARE PRIMERO-dijo uno con una apariencia totalmente desagradable

-NO, YO LA TRAJE, ELLA SERA MIA PRIMERO-dijo el otro personaje con tatuajes en todos sus brazos

-QUE DICEN, YO SOY EL MAS FUERTE AQUÍ, YO SERE EL PRIMERO-resoplaba el más alto del grupo

Esos sujetos peleaban por quien sería el que posara esas manos asquerosas en el delicado dorso de la niña, pero notaron que empezó a despertarse abriendo esos lindos ojos carmesí…..

-donde…estoy..- pregunto la pequeña con una vos muy débil al ver ese lugar desconocido

-VAYA, YA DESPERTO NUESTRA PRESA, AHORA SERA MÁS EXITANTE ESCUCHARLA GRITAR-decía uno de los sujetos que estaban peleando por ella.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan desagradables empezó a levantarse torpemente por el efecto del aquella sustancia, se cayó una vez pero volvió a levantarse para poder lograr salir de aquella carpa dirigiéndose al bosque….

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS PEQUEÑA RATA¡?-grito uno al ver que su presa se escurría por el bosque..

-ENCUENTRA Y TRAIGANLA AQUÍ-grito el más alto tomando su arma de fuego y guardándola en su bota

-NO LOGRARAS ESCONDERTE PRECIOSA, HAREMOS DE TI LO QUE NOS PLASCA Y DE SEGURO PEDIRAS MUCHO MÁS-decía el tercero con una vos y un rostro pervertido de por mas decirlo asquerosa y repugnante.

El pequeño grupo corría por ese camino, del cual no sabían como lo hicieron debido a que era demasiado largo, tratando de buscar a su pequeña amiga…

-FLAAAAKYYYY¡- gritaban sin conseguir respuesta alguna, lo que los hacía preocuparse mucho mas. Estaban ya por llegar al punto donde dejaron a Flaky pero no vieron nada…

-"maldición"- pensaba Petunia al no verla

-FLAAAAAAAKYYYYYY, GRITA SI ME OYEEEEES¡-decía el ya cansado Nutty pero tampoco recibía respuesta alguna

Más a lo lejos, Flaky corría con todas las fuerzas que le daba ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo, pero no pudo más a lo que cayó tropezándose con unas raíces sobresalientes de un árbol. Detrás de ella escucho unos crujidos de ramas romperse, sabía que eran sus perpetradores y que por más que hiciera no podría salvarse de ese destino fatal.

Una figura alta, corpulento pero no al extremo, vestido de unas ropas de camuflaje, botas negras y una boina en su cabeza, cabello verde oscuro y unos ojos del mismo color pero más claros y una cadena con una placa que colgaban de su cuello.

Ese sujeto se paro frente a la pequeña mirándole con seriedad y duda, sin saber que hacia un niña como ella en un lugar como este, tan peligroso y lleno de malhechores….

-oye, levántate- menciono aquel sujeto con una mirada mucho más seria

-AH SI… SEÑOR¡-se sorprendió mucho por la forma que se lo ordenaba

-quien eres y de dónde vienes?- le pregunto con una voz grave pero sexy

-y…yo s..soy..- no pida mencionar palabra alguno ya que no sabía si responderle o salir corriendo, opto por la segunda. Grave error.

-a donde crees que vas?- dijo de una manera dominante y con un ceja arqueada

-po..por..favor..DEJEME IR¡-grito al ver que la fuerza de aquel chico la tenia acorralada

-FLAAAAAAAAKYYYYY¡-gritaron todos pero nadie respondía

-FLAAAAAAAKYYYYYY¡ GRITA SI ME OYEEEEEEEES¡-grito una ves mas el pobre Nutty a lo cual recibió ….

-(POWN) IDIOTA, COMO TE VA A RESPONDER DE ESA MANERA?-dijo de manera sorpresiva ante lo que dijo el pobre chico

-AAAAAAAAAAAHH¡-esa vos proveniente de Flaky, ese grito , lo escucharon desde lo lejos

-VES QUE SI ME RESPODNIO? ME GOLPEASTES A PROPOSITO¡ MALAAA¡- dijo alterado pero de nuevo

-(POWN)NO ME GRITES ¡¿-dijo Petunia

-esos gritos provienen del bosque, de seguro está perdida y al oír a Nutty nos alerto, o puede que esté en problemas- menciono el mas preocupado que era Cuddles

-VAMOS POR ELLA¡-en coro

-Por favor.. Déjeme ir.. se lo suplico..- decía Flaky ya casi al borde de llorar, pero eso no le importo a aquel joven quien la tenia contra un árbol arrinconándola sin tener un poco de espacio personal….

-es raro ver a una niña por estos bosques, más aún si esta sola…., creo que deberé de hacer algo contigo- dijo de una expresión tan seria pero sensual a lo que la joven grito dejando a su depredador algo molesto….

-guarda silencio, o me veré obligado a hacer algo que no quiero- dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos de la peli roja atemorizándola mucho mas de lo que estaba, y provocando que una lagrima saliera de esos bellos ojos carmesí….

-jamás vi… unos ojos… tan .. Hermosos- dijo en susurro ya que no necesitaba hablar tan fuerte por los centímetros de distancia que tenían sus rostros, a lo que llevo a que se ruborice la pequeña….

-por favor, déjeme ir- pedía a llantos pero a susurros, pero el joven lo único que hiso fue juntar su frente a la de ella diciéndole unas palabras que la dejo perpleja…

-deseas venir conmigo a mi casa?-menciono el joven

-…- con los ojos bien abiertos la joven no sabía que decir, hasta que oyó unos ruidos detrás del joven y vio con temor a esos bandidos que la habían seguido…..

-EY TU¡ SUELTA A NUESTRA PRESA INFELIS, ELLA ES NUESTRA¡-gritaba el mas corpulento del grupo

-al parecer eres la mascota de estos vándalos… no te preocupes, te liberare- dicho esto se alejo de la joven pero sin dejar de protegerla. Puso sus manos en su cabeza y de un segundo empezó a quejarse de un dolor punzante en su sien asiendo que los vándalos se alteraran un poco…

-ESTA ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD, MATENLO¡-grito el más alto

En eso, la mirada de aquel joven cambio por completo de un cristal verdoso a unos de color amarillo mostaza. Los malhechores no se percataron de ello pero vieron desaparecer al sujeto frente a ellos, lo que hico que se asustaran más aun de lo que estaban.

Con un simple golpe, derribo al más corpulento haciendo que quedara en shock pero no quedo ahí. Tomo un cuchillo de caza de su espalda y lo incrusto en el estomago bajo haciendo que brotara una cascada de la herida, no conforme con eso, cogió el arma y con una fuerza incomparable arrastro el cuchillo hasta la garganta de aquel maldito. Después saco tripas, órganos vitales, intestinos mientras reía de una forma desquiciada y una mirada masoquista….

-esto es lo que tienen sujetos como tu en su interior, tan solo pura porquería- dijo el peli verde sacando el corazón de este y apretándolo caer chorro de sangre en su polo negro. Siendo un color oscuro, se notaba la sangre en ella.

Los dos sobrantes no sabían qué hacer, estaban tan aterrados que no podían mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, a lo que el soldado aprovecho y de un solo movimiento corto las gargantas de esto haciendo que temblaran tendidos en el pasto verde cubierto de un líquido rojo oscuro.

Entonces cogió a uno del brazo y empezó a arrancárselo de manera tan dolorosa que solo logro separar el hueso de brazo al omoplato….

-veo que tienes músculos fuertes, tendré que utilizar a mi amiga-dijo esto empuñando el cuchillo en la unión de las extremidades logrando sacar el brazo del más alto. Lo mismo hizo con las demás extremidades hasta llegar a su cabeza y romper ese cráneo duro con un rodillazo.

El otro sujeto estaba medio moribundo cuando vio que el peli verde bañado en sangre se acercaba a él, a lo que no aguanto más y de la simple impresión le dio un paro cardiaco y murió. El soldado miro desilusionado, deseaba jugar con el pero para contentarse tomo la cabeza y la arranco a tajos con su cuchillo arrancando de paso la columna vertebral de este.

Terminada su masacre, volteo a lo que se podía decir una masacre total, en eso sus ojos cambiaron de color y dirigiendo su mirada a aquella jovenzuela que estaba con la boca tapada con sus pequeños manos y con los ojos bien abierto, camino en dirección a ella y le dijo de una manera seductora pero atemorizante y terrorífica….

-lo que acabas de ver quedara entre nosotros, o si no, la siguiente víctima serás tú mi pequeña ratonsuela-

-…..- Flaky no sabía qué hacer, si gritar o tan solo asentir. Bueno, asintió para evitar que su muerte fuera tan prematura.

Dicho esto el soldado se paro sacando un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas y rastros de sangre del rostro de la pequeña…

-consérvalo para que lo tengas en cuenta- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa fingida en su rostro pero lo que más cautivaba en la pequeña niña eran esos ojos verdes que la hacía sentir muy diferente al temor de antes.

El pequeño grupo corrió a aquel lugar donde escucharon gritos despavoridos y a lo lejos pudieron divisar una sombra que se acercaba a ellos….

-FLAKYYY¡- en coro

-muchachos…están.. aquí…- dijo soltando un rio de lagrimas al ver que estaba al fin a salvo

Acto seguido la ayudaron cargándola en la espalda de Nutty y caminaron directo al camino en donde prendieron marcha hacia la casa de Flaky. Ahí dentro, los chicos la sentaron en un sofá de terciopelo rojo cerca a una chimenea mientras que Giggles fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de te….

-perdóname, en verdad lo siento, fue culpa mía el dejarte atrás, no me percate- decía adolorida la pobre Petunia cuando fue callada por Flaky

-perdónenme ustedes a mí, les cause muchos problemas al tratar de buscarme, les prometo que no volverá a suceder- dijo entre lagrimas. A esto Cuddles respondió….

-ASI ES, POR QUE NO DEJAREMOS QUE NADA MALO TE PASE, ERES NUESTRA AMIGA Y SICERAMENTE FUE UN ERROR NUESTRO EL DEJARTE ATRÁS PERO AHORA TE PROMETEMOS QUE NUNCA MÁS NOS SEPARAREMOS DE TI¡-dicho esto la mirada de Flaky se ilumino al ver que no estaba tan solo como ella pensaba, ya que en su mente paso varias cosas antes y después de aquel suceso en el bosque

-por cierto.. que hacías en el bosque?-pregunto algo inquietado Toothy

-ah?...pues yo…me perdí-sonriendo de una manera tan dulce pero sabia en el fondo que si decía algo moriría

-pero, no vistes el camino?-pregunto Petunia

-pues.. como soy nueva en la ciudad no sabia el camino para regresar, por eso…yo-respondió Flaky nerviosa al pensar que aquel sujeto vendría y la mataría de la misma forma que a sus raptores…

-ya déjenla no ven que esta demasiado asustada? Ten es un poco de te, te calmara los nervios- dijo Giggles entregando a la joven un te de manzanilla para que pudiera descansar un poco.

La tarde caía y los muchachos tenían que irse antes de la noche ya que tenían tarea que hacer…

-bueno, ya te dimos nuestros números así que cualquier cosa comunícate con nosotros urgentemente si?-decía Petunia mientras se dirigía a la puerta con los demás para retirarse….

-grac…graci..as-decia nerviosa Flaky al tener la libreta con los números y nombres en ella

La noche cayo después de unas horas. Todo estaba tranquilo excepto en algunos lugares como bares o cantinas, pero no muy lejos de ahí, la silueta de aquel joven peli verde de traje de camuflaje se dirigía a uno de esos lugares para quien sabe, tomar unos tragos, escuchar música de esos ambientes, divertirse con mujeres, o tal vez otra cosa….

Pasando cerca de una casa con cortinas rojas, paredes amarillas y un tejado también rojo, se percato de ese lugar trayéndole a la memoria la imagen de aquella dulce y tierna mirada de esa niña….

-en verdad.. esos ojo…no, no creo… o…tal vez si- se preguntaba a si mismo mientras sacaba su cuchillo mientras se dirigía a un bar muy al fondo de un callejo…..

No se ustedes pero yo estoy con la intriga de que sucederá…


	3. esa reunion

3) solo a él le pasan estas cosas…..

Mirando un periódico con anuncios deportivos y tomando una taza de té bien helado, recostado en una silla reclinable en su patio trasero se encontraba el, Lummpy. Un joven promedio de 23 años, 1.75 de alto, cabello celeste con unos mechones amarillos pequeños a los costados, de tés clara y ojos celestes , descansaba de su rutina de maestro un domingo en la mañana con una manguera de la cual salían chorros de agua para poder humedecer el ambiente por ese sol tan radiante y fuerte.

Mientras prestaba atención a el periódico, noto que una sombra aparecía en la lectura lo cual hiso que alzara la mirada tan solo para verse con su mejor amigo, the mole…..

-etto….ola mo-kun-dijo refiriéndose a su amigo. Ellos se llamaban d formas raras , claro esta que ellos son buenos amigos por eso la confianza…..

-ola lum-kun, vine a ver si estabas disponible esta tarde, me gustaría que me acompañases a una reunión con unos amigos de la zona-dijo mostrándole el folleto que anunciaba la fiesta….

-me gustaría, pero es mi día libre y deseo aprovecharla al máximo….em….-decía medio adormecido-pero si en serio es importante para ti entonces no haré otra cosa que acompañarte- dijo sonriendo para no lastimar a su querido amigo

Dicho esto recibió el folleto y lo guardo entre las hojas del periódico. The-mole se retiro del lugar para dejar descansar a Lummpy sin notar que venía a toda marcha un vehículo azul donde el conductor al verlo freno bruscamente asiendo que este saliera volando rondando por la pista hasta unos 5 metros del accidente. The mole escucho el ruido pero no tomo importancia y siguió su rumbo. Lummpy también lo oyó pero en vez de ver que sucedió en la calle se dirigió a su habitación a ver qué ropa usaría para aquella reunión.

Ya era de tarde y el peli celeste esperaba con ansias la llegada de su amigo aunque al ver el reloj, observo algo molesto porque era ya algo tarde….

-no me acuerdo si dijo la hora pero las 4:00 pm es algo tarde para salir….humm…ya se , creo que lo llamare-dicho esto tomo el teléfono y marco el numero de the mole….

-etto…mo-kun…vas a venir por mi?- preguntaba algo aburrido

-se que te invite pero al parecer hay un tráfico de los mil demonios, al parecer no podre recogerte así que estaba pensando… podemos encontrarnos haya, que dices amigo mío?-pregunto tratando de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa

-de acuerdo…e.e…. Iré a la fiesta y nos veremos haya…-dijo algo molesto pero no podía hacer nada ya que no quería heriría su amigo. Colgó el teléfono y busco el folleto que le había entregado para la fiesta….

-eeeeeeeh…-miro la mesa

-AAAAAAHH¡ PERDI EL FOLLETO¡-grito alterado al ver que no lo encontraba en ninguna parte. Busco revoloteando todos los papeles que tenía en esa mesa pero no encontraba nada. Tomando un poco de aire trato de recordar donde fue la última vez que lo había dejado después que se fue su amigo….

-eeeeem….. etto….humm…- mostraba una pequeña vena en su frente por el esfuerzo de recordar donde estaba el preciado objeto….

-LO TENGO¡-dijo, fue corriendo a su habitación donde había dejado el periódico de la mañana pero tampoco lo encontró. Desesperado busco por todas partes; debajo de la cama, detrás de la mesa de noche, entre su ropa sucia, etc.

No lo hallaba, hasta que recordó donde estaba él antes de du habitación…

-sabia que estaba ahí….hummm-dijo algo holgazaneado. Bajo las escaleras y fue directo al pateo. Tomo el periódico y encontró el folleto pero había un problema…. El papel estaba tan mojado que solo un mínimo movimiento lo rompería.

El trato de no hacer tanto esfuerzo logrando sacarlo del conjunto de papeles mojados….

-veamos….tetetetete….oh ¡aquí es la reunión-dijo asombrado al ver el punto de encuentro, era una zona no muy transitada y algo peligrosa pero si él decía que era ahí, iría sin chistar.

Anoto la dirección en un papel seco (por demás decirlo) y agarro sus llaves de la casa y se puso a caminar rumo a aquella dirección.

Todo iba pasando tranquilo hasta llegar al paradero. La luz estaba en rojo por ende nadie podía pasar pero en eso aparece una abuelita la cual estaba en su silla de ruedas. Llummpy al verla sintió algo de pena y quiso ayudarla…

-disculpe.. Necesita ayuda?-pregunto el joven con una sonrisa que en serio jamás se vio en él

-ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO RATERO¡-respondió la viejita goleándolo con su bolso

Esto causo que Lummpy golpeara con su pie la rueda de la silla la cual causo que la anciana se fuera directo a la pista donde un carro venia a toda velocidad. El conductor al verla detuvo bruscamente pero no resulto herido gracias a la bolsa de aire. Igual no se libro ni él ni ella

Un camión vino de tras del auto y mando volar al sujeto junto a la anciana contra un muro de concreto asiéndolos puré…

-AHH¡-grito Lummpy al ver tal escena la cual no sabía qué hacer

Todo el mundo fue a ver a ese par para saber si aun podían ganarle a la muerte, pero estaban hechos una porquería, mientras tanto Lummpy se fue de ahí al notar que su reloj daba4:45 pm, cosa que era tarde.

Mientras caminaba noto en una esquina a un perro cerca a la puerta con una cadena larga, el tenia algo de miedo pero decidió pasarlo de largo, pero no noto que la reja estaba abierta más la loción que se hecho Lummpy (sinceramente no ce a que olería) alarmo al can haciendo levantarse de un salto para atrapar a si presa…

-WOUUU¡ WOU, WOU¡-ladraba el perro tratando de zafarse de esa cadena

-JAAAAAA¡-grito exaltado el peli celeste pero vio que no podía avanzar mas, entonces decidió molestar al animal.

Con una vara empezó a tocarle la nariz de la bestia haciendo que este se molestara mucho más y botando espuma por la boca, no sin antes mencionar las grandes venas que se mostraban en sus ojos…

-perro tonto…. –dijo el peli celeste dándose la vuelta para seguir con su rumbo, pero escucho un ruido que lo petrifico de cuerpo completo…. La cadena se rompió….

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH¡-grito de una manera muy cómica(etto..Como una chica)

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas logro encontrar un árbol sumamente grande. Trepo lo mas alto que podía hasta que el perro llego para poder atrapar aunque sea algo. Lummpy miraba con miedo y sudor en su frente tratando de ver la manera de cómo salir de esto antes que sea más tarde.

No muy lejano de ahí, venia en la dirección de Lummpy, un chico aproximadamente 28 años, con un estilo afro, cabellera marrón claro y un traje amarillo con un estilo disco de los 80…

-OH YEAA¡-dijo a si mismo mientras veía a varias chicas pasar por su lado. A cada una le guiñaba el ojo siendo como respuesta un "jum" de las damas de ahí.

La bestia , tratando de que baje Lummpy, diviso a aquel ser y prendió marcha a donde estaba Bear, el discotequero, para luego prenderse de una pierna y romper su pantalón campana, destrozarle los dedos del pie, morderlo de forma muy grotesca, perforar sus dos manos hasta llegar a la cabeza donde le arranco un diente con las garras.

Gracias a esto, Lummpy pudo escapar pero vio que su reloj marcaba 5:53. No podía creerlo , cuánto tiempo estaba con ese perro?. En fin.

Dirigiéndose a las calles más tenues y peligrosas de la ciudad, decidió tomar una desviación para no toparse con los malhechores. Error. Se dirigió a un grupo de delincuentes sin saberlo y decidió preguntar donde quedaba esa calle. No parecían maleantes a simple vista lo que empeoro la situación para el joven peli celeste….

-AAAH? TU CREES QUE TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA GASTARLO EN TI? VETE DE AQUÍ-dijo al parecer el cabecilla de la mancha

-etto…perdonen la molestia caballeros, no lo molestare más-respondiendo de manera alegre y cortes se dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino…

-oye idiota, no vistes el reloj que llevaba? Debimos robárselo tarado-resoplo uno del grupo a su líder

-si, tienes razón, iremos tras él, vamos por el otro camino- dijo este al percatarse de lo que le dijo su subordinado

Lummpy empezó a notar las direcciones en las casas que estaban en ese lugar y entendió que estaba yendo en dirección incorrecta. Para eso los ladrones ya lo habían alcanzado en la otra esquina pero lo observaron que cambia a de curso, entonces decidieron ir al otro lado lo más rápido…

-etto…pero que tonto... Estaba mirando al revés jejeje-(plop parte mía) dijo Lummpy cambiando el folleto. En fin.

Regreso al camino de donde venia.

Lo delincuentes estaba preparados para atacarlo cuando de repente vieron como se alejaba ese sujeto medio raro…

-IDIOTA¡ESE TARADO NOS ESTA JUGANDO SUCIO¡-dijo el líder muy molesto pero sin hacer ruido ya que podría oírlos.

-ESTA VEZ NO SE ESCAPARA¡ CORRAMOS ANTES QUE CRUCE LA CUADRA¡-dicho esto los maleantes fueron tras el joven por la espalda de la calle. Sintieron unos pasos acercarse lentamente, en eso decidieron atacarlo pero para su sorpresa era un grupo de policías que pasaban para investigar al sospechoso grupo….

-MARE¡ NOS HAN JODIDO-decían mientras eran arrestados y llevados en la patrulla

Lummpy vio a los oficiales irse, quería consultarles la dirección pero no pudo alcanzarlos. ya era mas de noche cuando por fin sabia donde quedaba la dirección de la reunión….

-si no me equivoco es por esta calle- se decía mientras caminaba por un pasaje oscuro….

-quien eres?-dijo una vos sospechosa entre las sombras

-eeeeeh…quien anda ahí?-pregunto el peli celeste mientras entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de ver lo que lo llamaba

-quien hace las preguntas soy yo, así que responde sino deseas morir- una vos gruesa lo tenía atemorizado al pobre Lummpy mientras trataba de calmar sus nervios…

-a..ps-pue…pues me…llam..O…Lummpy- respondió en susurros- soy maestro de la escuela principal y…. em… que mas quieres saber?-dijo medio atontado por el suceso

-asi que eres profesor…jajaja, de seguro tienes tantas ganas de morir que trabajas en eso- dijo la vos con su manera tétrica y sicótica- adelantare tu muerte, así no tendrás por que seguir sufriendo- dijo mientras que en la oscuridad se reflejaba lo que podría ser un objeto punzo cortante ya que brillaba con el reflejo de la luna…

-etto…em…me dirías tu nombre?-pregunto Lummpy para saber quién era la persona detrás de las sombras

-no es necesario saber el nombre de tu asesino…o sí?-dijo entre risas- ahora..MUERE¡

-COMO DICES? dijo the Mole al escuchar lo que un amigo de la reunión le decía por el celular…

-lo siento en serio, debimos decírtelo antes pero todo fue repentino, lo siento- decía su amigo del otro lado con un tono preocupante y arrepentido

-no te preocupes, le avisare a mi amigo ya que el tambien debe estar esperando en ese lugar, bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión, adiós y gracias – colgó

The – mole no sabía que pensar, como sus amigos no le avisaron de la reunión cancelada?, bueno no podía hacer mas asi que decidió llamar a su amigo que de seguro le respondería muy molesto.

Llegando a la calle de la reunión, Lummpy diviso la dirección en un lugar muy extraño para él. Se adentro y vio una puerta que decía "peligro no entrar". Diviso por todos lados y noto trozos de carne cerca a la ventana, también veía intestinos y ojos pegados en el ventanal…

-creo que aquí….-mirando el lugar lleno de sangre

-…..- miro la puerta manchada de ese líquido rojizo seco en forma de manos en el portillo

-es una... carnicería- dijo (PLOOP para mi) dirigiéndose lejos de ese lugar tan sombrío, luego se dirigió a la calle tratando de buscar esa bendita dirección que lo tenía preocupado, hasta que entonces…

-alooooooooo…..-dijo de forma holgazana

Lummpy, amigo perdón que te diga esto pero la reunión fue cancelada, se que te molestaras conmigo pero acaba de avisarme uno de mis compañeros, en serio me siento apenado- dijo de tono suave y arrepentido

-vah… no te preocupes viejo amigo, en vez de eso quiero saber algo-poniendo una vos seria- por que quedaron la reunión en la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad?

-qué? Dime, en donde te encuentras?-pregunto algo preocupado the mole ya que no sabía a qué se refería con lugar peligroso

-estoy en la zona este de la ciudad- respondiendo con más seriedad

-qué extraño, según lo que me dijeron mis amigos, era en la zona sur de mi casa a unas 15 cuadras de la pista central- respondiendo algo pensativo

-etto…..ok, entonces iré a tu casa, aunque no hayamos tenido una reunión quiero visitarte antes de trabajar mañana, que dices?- pregunto de manera alegre y entusiasta.

No hay problema amigo, eso sería como una disculpa por las molestias de hoy-respondiendo algo apenado

-no te preocupes, estaré haya en unas dos oras creo jajaja-

Entonces hasta luego-

Adiooooooooooooooooos-

Adiós Lummpy-colgando sabiendo lo que tardaba en hacer esos chistes.

-jajajaja no aguantas ni una verdad?- se dijo a si mismo

Caminando directo hacia la zona sur, percibió que lo observaban con una mirada de odio; aquel sujeto que lo amenazo de muerte yacía ahí echado en un charco de sangre que salía de su cuerpo, pareciese que estuviera nadando en ella. Los ojos de la victima lo miraban fríamente aunque ese ser estaba tieso, sin respiración alguna.

Lummpy lo miro de reojo girando su cabeza un poco para luego mostrar una leve sonrisa de un solo lado. Entonces se fue en camino a la casa de su querido amigo the- mole…

-mo-kun no me perdonara lo que hice, jajaja en fin, el hubiera hecho lo mismo- dijo en voz pensante pero después mostro una sonrisa completamente diferente a lo que es el despistado, decaído e indefenso Lummpy.


	4. que es esta sensación?

4). Esta sensación…

El día empezó con los periódicos aventados en todas las puertas de las casas de los habitantes de happy tree.

La noticia que hacía que todo el mundo se alertara se debía a una masacre en una zona donde la gente más peligrosa se hallaba. Las personas no tomaron atención a la noticia pensando que era de nuevo peleas callejeras, pero los que se animaron se dieron con la gran sorpresa de descubrir que todos los vándalos que estuvieron en ese lugar murieron de una manera trágica; todos fueron descuartizados brutalmente.

-qué extraño –se preguntaba Flaky al ver el periódico del día- ¿en serio puede existir gente de esa naturaleza? Ya nadie desea hacer algo al respecto- hiso una pausa probando un poco de café- a veces ciento que no me protegen desde el cielo, mamá, papá….. Los extraño demasiado… -dijo la pequeña derramando unas lágrimas cayendo estas en la taza de café.

Una semana ya había pasado, comenzaba un nuevo lunes y todos listos para lo que se venía. Los alumnos se alistaban para las clases, algunos copiando la área de los demás…

-préstame tu tarea-

-pero está mal, no sé si son correctas-

-TU SOLO PRÉSTAMELAS-

Varios murmureos de los alumnos se escuchaban en casi todos los salones. Mayormente los primeros días son asi; llegas a casa y lo primero que haces son los deberes, pero en este caso la mayoría de los alumnos son algo rebeldes así que no los culpen por ello….

-RIIIIIIIING¡-sono la alerta de inicio del primer periodo de clases

-buaaaah… buenos días ….- decía bostezando mientras acomodaba sus libros en su escritorio- alumnos… em… bueno … como ya se habrán enterado, ha sucedido un incidente en la zona este asi que con lo comunicado del director, estoy en derecho de advertirles los peligros que hay en esta ciudad…..aunque no la conozca …em… a si , un dato, no vayan solos a casa, si es posible haremos llamadas para que sus padres vengan por ustedes o se les pedirá formar grupos para retirarse de la escuela, no queremos que pase otro caso como el de aquel sector- dicho esto , tomo uno de sus libros y lo empezó a revisar…..

-etto… alumnos..- pregunto desorientado- … DEJE TAREA? (o.o)

-PLOOOOOOP¡caída tipo anime

-en serio, eso del asesinato de esos vándalos… mi mamá me dijo que era otra de esas peleas callejeras pero después de informarme, no me gustaría ir sola por la ciudad- dijo nerviosa la pobre Giggles a sus amigos en susurros….

-bah¡ , esos cuentos no me los creo, seguro que fue otra pelea de esas , solo quieren asustarnos para no salir de noche ya que estamos creciendo no desean que salgamos a fiestas y eso- replico molesta Petunia para que la peli rosa deje de poner nerviosos a los demás…

-sea o no una mentira, me preguntaba si podemos ir a nuestras casas en grupo chicos, que opinan?- decía Sniffles mientras dejaba de escribir para ver como los demás lo miraban con dudas. Él es un chico muy inteligente pero pequeño, lo que lo hace candidato perfecto para ser una presa fácil.

-no me dirás que también tienes miedo- pregunto Cuddles arqueándole una ceja.

-bueno, aun somos unos semi niños- para no decir mocosos- por eso siento que somos indefensos ante cualquier ataque.

Petunia sentía algo de temor, no por ella, sino a que sus amigos sufrieran algo, ella sentía que sus pequeños amigos dependían de ella por eso decidió realizar el siguiente plan….

-escuchen muchachos, iremos en grupo hasta la casa de cada uno hasta que solo quedemos dos de nosotros haci los dos duermen en la casa de uno y así sucesivamente, nos turnaremos para que no nos pase nada malo que dicen?- diciendo con una sonrisa segura y que llenaba de esperanza a sus amigos…

Estos afirmaron la idea y quedaron en el descanso para ver quienes irían primero….

Ya la hora del recreo, el pequeño grupo se quedo en el aula con un papel y pluma para formar los equipos…

Humm.. veamos, las parejas se formaran de esta manera- dijo escribiendo los nombres en el papel- yo y Giggles dormiremos en mi casa, Nutty y Toothy serán pareja y Sniffles y Cuddles también-

Etto…creo que tenemos un problema-dijo algo preocupada Giggles- con quien ira Flaky?-

Ehhhhh-dijo Petunia quedándose pensando un buen rato ante aquel problema. Flaky se volvió parte del grupo y no podían dejarla sola y mucho mas siendo ella la mas tímida, nerviosa y descuidada, Petunia no se lo perdonaría si le pasaba algo a su pequeña amiga….

Mañana que viene hablare con ella y le diré de lo que planeamos- dijo algo preocupada por no saber como areglar este plan.

Ya terminada la hora de clases por ese día, se agruparon para dirigirse a la única calle en la cual iban todos juntos.

-bueno , aquí nos despedimos muchachos, Cuddles cuida bien de Sniffles, sabes bien que tiene las rodillas muy delicadas y no puede correr- dijo de forma graciosa tratando de animar las caras de todos con una pequeña broma…

-y tu cuida a mi "querida" amiga Giggles, no quiero verla llorar mañana- respondió con un tono divertido y guiñándole el ojo a Giggles a lo que esta respondió ruborizada…

-eh... Adiós chicos...Adiós Cuddles- dijo

Todos se retiraron a sus respectivas calles, cayendo en ellos un manto naranja rojizo anunciando que la noche de este día sería mucho más oscura y fría que las otras

-Director, disculpe pero todos los alumnos ya se retiraron- dijo la secretaria al señor quien estaba con una mirada seria sobre unos documentos de admisión sobre su mesa…

-oh ¡ ya veo, bien, hágalo pasar por favor- dijo el director con un tono muy amargo y unos ojos de preocupación al notar a la persona que entraba….

-querido director, espero que lo que acordamos no cambie su decisión- decía este personaje vestido con un traje militar, unas insignias en el pecho y una boina decorada con 5 estrellas en esta. Al parecer por su forma de vestir, era una persona de alto rango en las fuerzas militares de la ciudad happy tree…

-no, para nada, al contrario, me agrada la idea de tener a un joven de ese calibre en mi escuela, aquí lo formaremos de la manera como normalmente hacemos a nuestros estudiantes así que no tiene porque pero- decía el director hasta que fue callado con el golpe de la mano de ese sujeto contra la mesa dejando unos archivos rojos en la cual decían confidencial…

-no me interesa si lo tratan como a uno más del montón, solo quiero que lo tenga vigilado hasta que le mande mi aviso- dijo el sujeto mirando al pobre director con unos ojos sumamente petrificantes. El director no sentía su cuerpo ante esta amenazadora forma de contemplarlo, solo afirmo con la cabeza pero mirando seriamente para no mostrarle miedo a su contrincante….

-bien- dijo este sujeto alto y fornido dirigiéndose a la salida, cerrándola bruscamente haciendo que temblara la ventana principal….

-en que me e metido… pero bueno, no por eso le rechazare las oportunidades de estudiar a un pobre joven el cual sufrió bastante, como director mi deber es alentar a estos chicos a salir adelante- se decía el pobre hombre mientras sonreía suavemente mientras miraba la fotografía de quien sería su nuevo integrante.

-oye Petunia, gracias por quedarte en mi casa, es que sabes como es mi madre y no le gusto la idea de quedarme afuera- decía apenada la pobre Giglles cepillándole el cabello a su amiga peli azul- pero la próxima iremos a la tuya y llevare todas mis revistas para entretenernos mucho- dijo alegremente animando el ambiente, aunque Petunia aun tenía ese pequeño problema con la más joven, Flaky….

-ah, no.. no te preocupes por eso, es más, me agrada tu casa, sé que mi color favorito es el azul pero en segundo esta el rosado, se ve muy limpio y ordenado tu cuarto- decía la peli azul mientras observaba con asombro la habitación…

-se que aun piensas en lo de Flaky, pero si se hace problema yo iré sola a mi casa para que puedas acompañarla- decía alegre pero en el fondo no quería ya que ella y Petunia eran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo..

-no digas más, ustedes son mis amigos y ninguno ira solo para que le pase algo, no lo soportaría- decía la peli azul mientras se abrazaba las piernas y ocultaba medio rostro entre sus rodillas- tu los demás son los únicos que conocen mi pasado, y me aceptaron a pesar de todo, claro a excepción de Flaki- decía de forma nostálgica al recordar ese recuerdo que la tenia sufriendo desde hace mucho tiempo…

-todos sabemos por qué lo hicisteis, aunque hallas perdido a tu primer y mejor amiga- decía triste al notar que la peli azul deseaba llorar. Giggles la abrazo y le dio un pequeño pañuelo para que se secara esas lágrimas que lograron salir de su rostro….

-sabes, a veces prefiero decirle todo a Lammy para que deje de molestarme de esa manera, no sabes... Como me duele que se comporte así, tan arrogante, tan odiosa, tan…-iba a continuar pero las palabras no le salían, a lo contrario le salían más lagrimas a lo que Giggles solo respondió abrazándola dulcemente para que dejase de llorar. Así pasó casi dos horas tratando de consolarla.

La noche era profundamente oscura, no se podía divisar muy bien la calle porque no estaba la luna para alumbrarla, solo los faroles con una luz amarilla muy opaca que hacía resplandecer el brillo de unos ojos verdosos claros y cristalinos de un joven que pasaba por ahí…

-ojala que me digan lo que tengo que hacer de una vez, no me gusta andar a estas horas de la noche- decía mientras suspiraba por las pocas ganas que tenia. No muy lejos diviso el punto de encuentro, era un caffe que funcionaba las 24 horas.

Entro sin más preámbulos y diviso a la persona que lo estaba buscando, se dirigió hacia el y tomo asiento…

-lamento llamarte a estas horas pero ya tenemos todo listo para tu misión- decía esa silueta grande y corpulento mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- ¿deseas algo, agua, café, cerveza?- pregunto el enigmático personaje al joven frente a él, este le respondía negativamente moviendo su cabeza…

-tan solo dime que tengo que hacer- pregunto algo aburrido

-esta es tu misión- entregándole un sobre- léela con cuidado y sigue al pie de la letra lo que se te ordena- decía en tono serio mientras lo miraba tomando un sorbo de café

-esto es una broma- miraba el joven de los ojos verdes cristalinos hacia el hombre – que clase de chiste es este, acaso piensan que haré esta tontería?-hablaba en tono bajo para que nadie los escuchara….

-Tú crees que mi rostro dice que es broma?- dijo el hombre en forma sarcástica hacia el jovenzuelo el cual este miraba apenado ya que al parecer, era su mayor. No podía hacer otra cosa más que aceptar la misión le guste o no.

-mañana empiezas así que te recomiendo que te veas bien presentable, te conviene, así de una vez consigues novia- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro como burla al pobre joven- jajaja sabes que es un chiste, sé que no tendrías tiempo para esas cosas tan absurdas- defendió lo que dijo antes.

Las horas pasaban en el caffe, el mayor y el joven revisaban unas notas aparte de la misión del muchacho, cuando este pregunto algo que dejo algo confundido al mayor…

-es difícil enamorarse de una persona, pero fácil dejarla….- dijo el joven de los ojos verdosos

-el mundo hace que lo que queremos sea muy difícil de alcanzar, por eso prefiero no llegar a ese extremo ya que me impide cumplir mis deberes- añadió el mayor- aparte, aun no encuentro a esa persona " especial"- concluyo con esa palabra que dejo marcado en la mente del joven….

-"especial"-pensó el joven y de pronto se le vino a la mente ese recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos carmesí que la miraban con un tipo de sentimiento, no sabía que era pero lo tenía confundido…

-es hora de retirarme señor, tengo que alistarme para mañana- dijo el joven levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a la salida levanto la mano izquierda como despidiéndose de aquel señor…

-vaya que creses rápido Flippy, un día de estos no estaré ahí para aconsejarte como siempre lo he hecho, pero en fin, ya eres grande para saber lo que haces- dijo el mayor tomando el ultimo sorbo de café que quedaba en su tasa-ojala no cometas un grave error al tratar de alcanzar lo que buscas- dicho esto congio unas monedas y las coloco en la mesa, saliendo de ese lugar para perderse en la oscuridad.

Un día más para que todo el mundo se levantase de sus camas, como siempre, algunos con ganas de que el sueño sea eterno para disfrutar más ese placer, pero no faltaba alguien que los levantase de la cama sacudiéndolos o bien tirándolos de su suave colchón…

-PETUNIA LEVANTATE¡ YA ES HORA DE ALISTARNOS, SE NOS HARA TARDE¡-decía Giggles mientras destapaba a su amiga peli azul mientras esta roncaba con unas gotas de baba saliendo de su boca. Cuando logro despertarla, la llevo al baño donde la empezó a desvestir para ayudarla a bañarse..

-WAA¡ GIGGLES QUE HACES¡- grito avergonzada y sorprendida Petunia mientras veía como su amiga desabrochaba la blusa de dormir..

-HARE LO QUE SEA NECESARIO PARA QUE TE DESPIERTES¡-decia la peli rosa mientras era empujada por su amiga. Cuando le quito la blusa se quedo algo sorprendida al ver los grandes atributos de la peli azul…

-WOW¡ NO SABIA QUE LOS TUBIERAS TAN GRANDES¡-miraba sorprendida la peli rosa mientras tocaba esa zona con mucha curiosidad…

-NO..NO M..TO..QUES..BA..S..TAA GIGLLES¡-decía sonrojada mientras Giggle la desvestía por completo para luego meterla en la ducha. Las dos s bañaron juntas y jugaban con la espuma que salía del jabón (mentes depravadas detecte).

Ya listas empezaron a vestirse y adornarse con esos lasos y flores en sus cabelleras, después bajaron lo más rápido posible hacia la cocina donde tomaron un delicioso desayuno con los padres de la peli rosa

Mientras tanto en la casa de los chicos, Cuddles y Sniffles se levantaron de lo más normal ya que ellos son puntuales, no tuvieron inconveniente alguno (chicas lo siento, no se bañaron juntos e.e), sin embargo, Nutty y Toothy se peleaban por quien iría primero al baño, una pelea de lo mas graciosa ya que se quitaban las cosas; el jabón, las toallas, el champo, etc.

El grupo ya listos, emprendieron camino rumbo a calle donde se encontrarían para irse todos juntos según el plan. Ya llegados a la escuela, fueron a su salón donde encontraron a la pequeña y linda Flaky, que estaba durmiendo en su carpeta, producto de que, sus amigos no sabían pero lo que paso fue que en la noche al acomodar sus cosas llevo la ropa sucia a la lavadora pero en eso noto un trozo de tela manchada con un color muy peculiar que hacía que se asustara tirando todo al piso. No había olvidado aquella escena donde ese joven que apareció para antes raptarla, salvo su vida pero de la manera más traumatizante, por ello Flaky no fue el segundo lunes de clases, deseaba descansar un poco de ese momento vivido.

Los chicos la despertaron cuando mencionaron su nombre…

-FLAAAAAKYYYY¡-grito Nutty haciéndola saltar de su carpeta de golpe, siempre era el más escandaloso pero a veces eso ayudaba

-(POWM) TE DIJE QUE NO GRITARAS IDIOTA¡-Petunia grito pegándole un puñete en la cabeza al pobre peli verde

-waa... Lo siento, me quede dormida, no pude descansar anoche, lo siento lo siento- decía mientras tomaba asiento. Sus amigos la miraban rara y a la vez sonreían por la forma cómica que lo hacía.

-RIIIIIIIIING¡-sonó la alarma de inicio del primer tiempo de clases….

-escuche que hoy se une uno nuevo al salón- murmuraba un alumno a sus demás compañeros

-ojala sea un extranjero como el profesor Lummpy- decía una chica con un aire romántico mientras hablaba

-ojala sea una chica muy linda-decían otros con una mente pervertida

Los pasos que se acercaban al aula indicaban el ingreso del profesor para comenzar con la materia, pero no fue así. El señor director entro de lo más natural para los alumnos, aunque en su mente era otra cosa.

-buenos días queridos alumnos- saludo a los chicos con una sonrisa característica del mismo director….

-BUENOS DIAS ESTIMADO DIRECTOR-decían en coro, mientras se paraban como forma de respeto ante su mayor

-siéntense por favor- pronuncio el señor mientras los alumnos tomaban asiento para escuchar – como sabrán algunos, un nuevo alumno se incorpora en esta escuela y decidí ponerlo en esta clase, así que por favor denle una bienvenida a a su nuevo compañero….

Todo el mundo voltio su mirada hacia la puerta para ver aquel personaje que sería parte de su salón. Algunos pensaban que era un chico simpático y rico, otros una chica bella y sexy, etc etc etc, hasta que una figura alta , de 1.78, cabello verde, vestido con una polera de camuflaje, una correa negra , un jean pitillo negro y encima unas botas militar y una característica que tenia a todos con la mirada atenta; esos ojos verdosos cristalinos….

-es fue traído de una escuela militar, que está en el extranjero, pero por motivos de la guerra se decidió traerlo a culminar sus estudios aquí hasta nuevo aviso, por ello les pido una cordial bienvenida a su compañero-decía el director con su singular sonrisa mientras que pensaba que decir para no malograr la misión que se le otorgo- su nombre es-estaba a punto de pronunciar el nombre del joven cuando fue interrumpido bruscamente por este….

-mi nombre es Flippy, y para mí NO es un gusto conocerlos, así que les advierto de una vez no se me acerquen a hacerme preguntas estúpidas o cosas por el estilo o acabaran muerto-decía mientras miraba a todo el mundo con esos ojos mortales….

-¿qué es este aire tan frio, porque siento esa aura maligna de él?-se preguntaba la joven peli azul mientras lo miraba con desagrado y nerviosa al sentir tales cosas en su ser….

-que ojos más profundo, no puedo creer que un chico así tenga tan preciados ojos…-se decía Lammy al percatarse del porte de aquel sujeto que la encanto de inmediato….

Un nuevo miedo se apodero de aquel salón donde el grupo de amigos sentían una sensación rara recorriendo su cuerpo….


	5. un recuerdo emocionante

5.) como decírselo?...

Giggles, una niña de 16 años, de unos 1.56 m, cabello y ojos de un tono rosado, con un estilo único de vestir; casi todas sus prendas son de una variedad de rosas, desde los más claros hasta los más fuertes , siempre llega consigo una cinta para el cabello rojo, su tocado favorito, unos pendientes pequeños pero notorios ya que la pequeña tenía el cabello corto y siempre llevaba colgando de su cuello un pequeño dije con el nombre de su gran amor desde la primaria; Cuddles….

-hoy es otro día más de estudios, pero al menos veré a mi adorado Cuddles, QUE EMOCION¡-decía mientras sonreía y se tiraba de espaldas abrazando un osito de peluche rosa. En eso mira en su comoda un portarretratos con la fotografía de su amiga Petunia, Sniffles, Nutty,Toothy y a uno en particular en la cual al parecer en la playa siendo las vacaciones de primaria….

-recuerdo esa vez… cuando me regalaste este hermoso dije – decía tomando aquel portarretrato en sus manos. Recordando aquella aventura que vivio con sus amigos y que conoció al amor de su vida…

-WAAAAAAAH¡decía la bella Giggles mientras observaba el inmenso manto azul – ES TAN HERMOSOOOO¡-no podía contener la emoción de tan paradisiaco lugar…

-tranquila Giggles que aun no terminamos de desempacar, más bien ayúdanos un poco- decía la linda Petunia mientras bajaba el cesto de comida del carro mientras los chicos traían los bolsos y maletas más pesadas…

-AYUYENOS UM PHOCO¡decía Nutty mientras traía las cosas y unos más en su boca…

-NO… PUEDO… MÁS¡ dijo Toothy mientras traía las sombrillas y las sillas-oh¡ … donde está Sniffles?- decía mientras todos miraban por todas partes..

-aquí..debajo…au..xilio…por…favor-dijo debajo de una pila de tubos y manteles para la carpa

-SNIFLLEEEEEES¡-gritaban en coro asustados

Después de pagar el taxi y haber ya instalado todas las cosas, las chicas decidieron ir a la carpa a cambiarse mientras los chicos solo se quitaban su ropa y tirándola por todas partes estaba listos para la diversión (es obvio decir que ellos ya llevaban su ropa de baño puesta)

-apúrense chicas, que ya queremos jugar-decía Toothy mientras buscaba su bloqueador en su mochila

-en un segundo salimos, no se desesperen-dijo Petunia

-JAJAJA, LOS CHICOS QUIEREN VERNOS DESNUDAS-decía Giggles

-NI DE JODA¡gritaban en coro los chicos

_estamos listas muchachos, ahora a divertirnos- decía Petunia saliendo con su amiga mientras un brillo excitante cubría a las chicas con ese atuendo tan sexy y provocativo que llevaban….

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH¡gritaron los chicos al verlas de esa manera

La diversión empezó y todos entusiasmados empezaron a jugar a las chapadas en el agua, vóley de playa, carrera de nado, (obviamente las chicas ganaban e.e) cuando ya exhaustos decidieron tomar un pequeño refrigerio, pero Giggles tenía tanta hambre que devoro la mitad de su almuerzo….

-no creo que puedas entrar al mar después de comer, es peligroso- decía Petunia mirando a su amiga algo preocupada. Sabía que cuando se trataba de divertirse Giggles no se quedaba quieta…

-no se preocupen muchachos, mi cuerpo resiste todo- respondió la peli rosa mientras devoraba un pan con jamón

-aunque digas eso, es peligroso así que no iras hasta dentro de una hora, he dicho- de modo autoritaria Petunia le advertía a su amiga mientras esta la miraba con un rostro triste pero molesto- chicos, me quedare a vigilar a Giggles mientras ustedes vayan a divertirse-

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO¡-YO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ-decía el joven Nutty asombrando a todos, la primera vez que hacia un favor sin que se lo pidieran-ASI QUE USTEDEN VAYAN Y DIVIERTANSE, YO Y GIGGLES ESTAREMOS BIEN-decía mientras posaba en forma heroica…

-¿seguro, no hay problema?-decía algo preocupada la peli azul

-SEGURO, DIVIERTANSE, YO ESPERARE AQUÍ¡-dicho esto el pequeño grupo se dirigió al océano a seguir su diversión mientras la pobre peli rosa se quedaba sentada abrazando sus piernas y poniendo una cara de molestia

Pasaban los minutos y ya la hora se acercaba pero mientras tanto Nutty no dejaba de mirar a Giggles en forma seria..

-cuanto más me vas a mirar…estúpido?-decía la peli rosa mientras lo miraba seria al peli verde (¬_¬)

-hasta que se acaben los minutos que faltan- dijo en tono caprichosa sin dejar de observarla. Esto incomodaba a la pobre niña para lo cual ideo un plan, como a los chicos les daba mucho nervios ver a una chica desnuda aprovecho esa oportunidad para torturar al pobre Nutty…

- oye, Nutty-kun, no deseas ponerme un poco de bloqueador en mi espalda?- dijo Giggle con un tono muy sensual y demasiado sexy mientras se desataba los cordones de la parte superior de su bikini

…A….A..AAHG¡soltaba esos gestos mientras observaba esa escena de parte de su amiga. No sabia que hacer pero si no actuaba rápido la pequeña tramposa aprobecharia para escapar de él….

-EE…ESTA… BIEN, D..DO..NDE.. QUI..ERES…QUE..TE..-tartamudeando el pobre, intento preguntar le a la joven pero ella lo cayo…..

-quiero que me frotes toda mi espalda, por favor Nutty-kun- pronuncio casi en susurros pero muy atrevida

No le quedo otra que hacer lo que la tramposilla le pedia. Bajando sus manos hasta aquel lomo de piel blanca y suave, se dedico a recorrer todo el territorio con nervios haciendo que Giggles se quejara de ello…

-ahhhh, lo haces mal, mira yo te enseñare- diciendo esto, agarro al joven tartamudo y lo hecho contra la arena boca abajo mientras lo frotaba con esa espesa crema blanca haciendo unos excitantes masajes por toda la espalda….

-ves? Haci se hace. Ahora quiero que tu me hagas lo mismo, si?- decía d modo suplicante y sensual, a lo que el joven no le quedo otra. Sentándose , Giggles le señalo donde quería que la masajeara …

-quieres masajearme en mi pecho, Nutty-kun?-…..(no dire nada)

Nutty no podía más y de un chorro de sangre nasal se desmayo. Giggles aprovecho la oportunidad y dirigiéndose a un risco, pensó que nadie la vería allá. Cometió un error.

Las olas de ese punto de la playa eran mucho más grandes y muy peligrosas, pero eso no le importaba a la joven peli rosa ya que era una excelente nadadora de la escuela….

-esto es un juego de niños- decía mirando el mar desde el risco- tan solo me lanzare y nadare de regreso con mis amigos- decía en forma arrogante

Preparando su salto, lista para lanzarse, no noto aquella roca suelta que en un solo movimiento, hizo que Giggles se resbalara cayendo de manera peligrosa contra las olas, golpeando su estomago fuertemente contra la presión del agua salada. Un chorro de sangre salió de su boca haciéndola desesperarse aun más y por los efectos de la comida, sufrió un calambre haciéndole sentir el peor sufrimiento de su vida pero eso no le importaba, no podía moverse, no podía nadar, en eso una inmensa ola se dirigió hacia ella haciendo que se golpeara contra unas olas, derramando mucha más sangre…..

-está en problemas- dijo una voz a lo lejos viendo aquel espectáculo tan desastroso. Tomo unos inflables con una cuerda y se dirigió a donde la peli rosa yacía desmallada o peor, muerta.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, noto los rostros de sus amigos quienes la miraban con preocupación a tal punto de llorar….

-donde…estoy-se pregunto la joven Giggles mientras se frotaba las los ojos con las manos. Todos empesaron a llorar amargamente por lo sucecido mientras la mayor del grupo se hacercaba a ella y propinándole una bofetada le dijo en tono molesta…

-NO VUELVAS A COMETER UNA ESTUPIDES ASI¡ NO VES QUE POR POCO TE PERDEMOS? ERES UNA ESTUPIDA- lloraba la peli azul a lo que fue y abrazo a su amiga quien sorprendida por la paliza , arranco en llanto al ver a sus amigos de esa manera tan tristes…

-pero díganme, quien me salvo la vida? Yo me acuerdo que choque mi cuerpo contra el risco desmayándome- preguntaba mirando el suelo algo confundida-díganme, que paso después?

-el chico de allá te salvo la vida, debes de darle las gracias- dijo Siffles mientras señalaba a un muchacho del mismo tamaño aproximado de la peli rosa que estaba sentado en una roca viendo todo el drama…

-no se preocupe, tan solo hice lo que un ciudadano honorable haría, salvar a una bella dama en aprietos- dijo este carismático personaje mientras sonreía tan graciosamente tratando de animar aquel momento amargo-espero que no vuelvas a ir a ese lugar ya que por nada le dicen "el risco de la muerte"- añadió señalando un letrero en la base del risco ese….

-no lo volveré a hacer, lo siento mucho amigos, en serio no lo hare nunca más- decía mientras sus lagrimas se mesclaban con aun las gotas del mar que estaba impregnado en su cuerpo…

- si deseas aventura te recomendare unos lugares de por aquí, pero no lo hagas sola, ya que podrías herirte de nuevo- anuncio el joven mirándola tiernamente como queriendo tranquilizar a la joven.

Ella al verlo como la miraba, se sonrojo mucho haciendo que los demás pensaran que tenía fiebre…

-por cierto, me dirías tu nombre? Claro, si no deseas no me lo diga- pregunto Giggles mientras su rostro no bajaba ese color rojizo de su cara…

-oh ¡pues me llamo Cuddles, mucho gusto hermosa damisela- contesto este de modo alegre y dedicándole un guiño coqueto. Empeoro el rojo de la cara de la chica.

-AMIGO, POR QUE NO TE QUEDAS CON NOSOTROS? GRACIAS A TI NUESTRA AMIGA ESTA A SALVO ASI QUE TE DEVEMOS UN FAVOR-decía Petunia animándolo a que se quedara a lo que este afirmo su asistencia y dirigiéndose hacia el grupo, empezaron a divertirse hasta que llego la tarde. Hora de decir adiós.

-fue un gusto el haberte conocido mi damisela- decía Cuddles mientras se despedía desde el asiento de atrás de su auto…

-gracias a ti aun sigo viva, gracias…Cuddles- respondió de manera tímida sin mirar a los ojos de su salvados. Este noto la reacción de vergüenza de la pequeña y sacando una hoja de papel y una pluma, escribió una dirección en ella, dándosela a Giggles…

-esta es mi dirección, puedes venir el siguiente sábado por favor?- pregunto el peli amarillo suplicando esperando una respuesta afirmadora…

-cla..Claro, iré, no te fallare- decía la peli rosa mientras le sonreía de manera tierna y cálida. El auto arranco en dirección al norte dejando las miradas de los dos jóvenes verse por última vez ese día

Llego el día que tenían que verse, ella ya estaba en la casa de su salvador. Toco el timbre y salió el chico con una chaqueta amarilla y un short crema con unas pantuflas de conejito. Ella noto eso pero no se burlo, le parecía tierno.

Asiéndola tomar asiento, el joven le pidió que esperase un poco, a lo que ella acepto. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, entro en ella haciendo unos ruidos extraños como si se cayeran las cosas desde alto, Giggles se sentía algo incomoda por eso. El joven bajo tranquilamente y dirigiéndose hacia la joven, se agacho y le mostro una cajita de color rosa…

-ten, esto es para ti, sé que me dirás por que te lo doy, pero no quiero que tengas un mal recuerdo de esa vez en la playa, así que decidí entregarte este pequeño recuerdo-decia mientras observaba a la joven con los ojos completamente abiertos posando en esa cajita del color favorito de esta….

-pe..pero.. que es?- preguntaba mirando esos bellos ojos del chico…

-averígualo- respondió sonriendo

Al tomar la cajita, abrió y lo que observo en su interior fue un pello dije de color rosa palido con su cadena plateada. Ella lo miro y no podía creerlo, una pieza muy bien acabada y extremadamente hermosa. El chico noto que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna así que tomo ese regalo y caminando hacia la espalda de la muchacha , abrió el gancho y lo coloco el collar alrededor del delgado cuello de la jovenzuela…

-gra…gracias…en serio, muchas gracias..-decía muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-no tienes porque, es que no deseo que tengas un mal recuerdo de ese bello lugar y ya no desees ir mas, eso me desalentaría a ir yo también- respondía mientras veía el dije resaltarse sobre el pecho de Giggle-POR CIERTO, ¿Dónde ESTUDIAS?-preguntaba animado mirándola con esos ojos encendidos de energía

-etto… en la escuela del centro de la ciudad-Giggles respondía algo confundida, ¿para qué quería saber su salvador donde estudiaba?-por que la pregunta..?

-no, por nada – sonrió

Giggles tenía que retirarse no sin antes de agradecerle infinitas veces el haberla salvado y entregado ese hermoso obsequio del cual lo atesoraría por siempre.

Las vacaciones acabaron, eso quería decir que la matanza comenzaba para los pobres alumnos que aun no deseaban volver a ese martirio de la juventud; la escuela.

Los salones rebozaban de todos los estudiantes, algunos nuevos, otros se reencontraban con sus viejos amigos…

-bien, ya que estamos todos busquemos nuestros asientos antes que nos dispersamos- decía la peli azul tratando de divisar un grupo de carpetas donde sentarse con sus amigos. Al averlo encontrado, acomodaron sus cosas hasta que la campana avise e inicio del primer tiempo….

-buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesos mientras entraba a su aula- aun no suena la campana por eso quiero hacer este anuncio rápido, así no perderemos tiempo en la enseñanza- dijo colocando su maletín en la mesa

-al parecer tenemos un alumno nuevo en la clase, así que por favor denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero-decía mientras señalaba la puerta para que todos vean al nuevo integrante de la clase.

Una pequeña silueta se acercaba mientras los ojos de la peli rosa se hacían cada vez más grandes con cada paso que este daba al entrar…

-CUU… ¡-grito de manera sorprendía al ver a su salvados y ahora nuevo amigo ingresar a donde sería su aula de estudios…

-vaya sorpresa no, querida Giggles?- respondía sonriendo hacia esa pequeña niña

-desde ese día nos volvimos los mejores amigos hasta ahora- decía la peli rosa mientras observaba su hermoso dije colgar de la cadena plateada.

Ya un nuevo día de estudio, lista para tomar una tostada en su boca y dirigirse a su escuela. Todo iba bien hasta que divisó en el periódico de su padre un anuncio que la dejo aterrorizada…

"masacre en un bar en la zona este de la ciudad: al parecer fue el ataque más grande que se haya producido en las calles este de la ciudad de Tree, siendo única en la historia de las salvajadas que se producen en dicha zona. Advertimos a todos aquellos que anden cerca, tener cuidado ya que el o los asesinos aun andan suelto. Por favor tomar medidas drásticas."

La tostada de su boca cayó al piso tempestivamente haciéndose que se rompiera en 3 partes…

-no puede ser….- se decía mientras su rostro no podía imaginar que aquel suceso sea verdad.

Ya en el colegio, se lo comento a sus amigos. Preocupada Petunia ideo un plan para no estar solos y así proteger a sus amigos(cap 4)

Ya en casa, después de un día cansado, Giggles llevó a su amiga Petunia a su habitación para acomodarse y estar listas para dormir. Después de hablar un poco sobre lo que harían con su amiga faltante, Giggles cambio el tema con una pregunta que dejo a la peli azul algo rara…

-oye Petunia, alguna vez te has enamorado de alguien a primera vista?-decía medio avergonzada mientras cepillaba el cabello de su amiga

-AAHH¡….etto.. pues… no, nunca, porque la pregunta?- decía mirándola u tanto dudosa por aquellas palabras. Ella sabía que no tenia pareja así que cualquier pregunta respecto al amor no podría ayudarla correctamente..

-es que.. hay un chico…. Que me gusta, desde la primera vez que lo vi mi corazón latió muy fuerte, no sé qué hacer- respondía la pobre Giglles algo cabizbaja ya que era algo importante para ella. Su amiga al ver lo que pasaba, entendió a quien se refería pero no lo dijo para no poner mas nerviosa a su compañera de cuarto…

-por qué no se lo dices de frente?, de seguro el responderá a tus sentimientos-decia toda confiada Petunia, ya que conocía también los verdaderos sentimientos de su amigo Cuddles….

-AAAH¡ NOO, NO PODRIA HACER ESO, ME DESMALLARIA ANTES DE DECIRSELO-respondió exaltada después de oír lo que le dijo su amiga. Ella sabía que la respuesta era esa pero por temor a ser rechazada la hería mucho, por eso decidió dejar el tema por ese día

-ok, si eso quieres , pero te aconsejo que se lo digas antes que sea demasiado tarde, no sea que otra chica este deseando estar con él- menciono en tono superior tratando de hacerle entrar en razón a la peli rosa. Este último comentario acabo con la conversación y las dos, cansadas, se dirigieron a la cama para recuperar energías para el siguiente día

-mi nombre es Flippy, y para mí NO es un gusto conocerlos, así que les advierto de una vez no se me acerquen a hacerme preguntas estúpidas o cosas por el estilo o acabaran muerto-decía mientras miraba a todo el mundo con esos ojos mortales….

No podía creer lo que veía, y más aun lo que sentía. Ese frio recorrer su espalda desde su nuca hasta donde terminaba su columna, era una sensación de miedo, terror, era algo horrible lo que sentía…¿Quién era ese sujeto con el alma de la muerte?

…

Si alguien quiere sugerir algo para el sgte cap. díganlo, no muerdo pero lo que viene no será nada bueno para los pobres niños…..


	6. incidente en la escuela, ahora son más

5).La muerte estudia con nosotros…

-mi nombre es Flippy, y para mí NO es un gusto conocerlos, así que les advierto de una vez no se me acerquen a hacerme preguntas estúpidas o cosas por el estilo o acabaran muerto- dicho esto el director, profesos y los alumnos se quedaron petrificados (tipo anime soplando un aire frio)

-ehehe…eh..ee…em.. Bueno joven Flippy, sería tan amable de tomar asiento? Ya que es su primer día aquí le otorgare el permiso de sentarse donde desees- decía a medio tartamudear el pobre profesos asiendo una sonrisa falsa con una gota de sudor por los nervios que sentía con la sola presencia de Flippy (^v^)"

-no necesito su permiso- respondió con una mirada aterradora asustando mucho mas al profesor- pero si es el caso , yo decidiré donde me siento- dicho esto , observo donde había un espacio para sentarse. Todos los alumnos lo miraban con una mirada de terror a excepción de una personita que por sus sueños no ponía atención…

-_"ella,…. Ella estudia aquí?"…..perfecto-_decía mirando a la dulce Flaky que cuando la pequeña levantó la mirada noto esos ojos verdosos observándola con determinación y sin dejar de hacerlo.

Cogiendo una silla para apartarla de su camino, se dirigió hacia el fondo del salón, donde estaba la peli roja, quien esta lo miraba con los ojos petrificados, pidiendo que lo que veía fuera tan solo un sueño y esperar a que Nutty o alguno de sus amigos la despertaran. No fue así.

-tú, quítate de ahí, tomare este lugar- dijo mirando a la petrificada joven

-…..- no decía palabra alguna

-¿acaso eres sorda? te dije que te levan-le decía a la pequeña peli roja golpeando sus manos contra la carpeta cuando fue interrumpido por su protectora y mejor amiga…

-DEJA A MI AMIGA DONDE ESTA¡-dijo Petunia tratando de salvar a su amiga - ESE ES SU LUGAR ASI QUE BUSCA OTRO ASIENTO-

Todo el mundo se quedo petrificado con un aire frio que pasaba por el salón.

El joven al notar el desafío intento responderle pero no debía, su misión es primero que cualquier cosa por eso solo atino a reírse apartando sus manos de la carpeta, tomo la que estaba a su costado y se sentó. Estaba de lado con la chica que le atraía la atención.

-jejeje…em..bueno, después de esto….comencemos con las…clases-decía el profesos con los nervios de punta. La escena que ocurrió hace instantes dejo a todos traumatizados con la presencia de aquel nuevo estudiante, le empezaron a tener miedo sin pensar en lo que en verdad era, pero eso no les importaba solo salvar su pellejo.

Las clases estaban lago tenso después de una hora, pero la que no podía dejar de estarlo era la más chiquilla del salón. Sentía como esos ojos verdes penetraban fijamente esos cristales rojo carmesí aunque ella no los viera directamente, mientras tanto otros ojos miraban en modo de defensa a Flaky para que no le pasara nada malo. Ya de por si el grupo tenía algo de miedo, pero por su amiga, se volvían los héroes de la historia. Mientras tanto Flaky aun temblaba.

-tan solo unos segundos más. Falta poco-decía la peli roja viendo el reloj tratando que su mente hiciera algún milagro y borrara esos segundos que impedían su libertad. Muy atento a ella , Flippy la veía detenidamente, notando cada rasgo de su figura, pensando que tenía esa niña para no dejarlo tranquilo.

-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING¡-

-por fin- dijo Flaky –tengo que escapar…-

Levantándose bruscamente de su asiento se dirigió hacia la salida, pensando en tan solo perder a ese sujeto que la tenía más que nerviosa. La alegría le duro poco…

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo Flippy en susurros sujetando fuertemente el brazo de la pequeña Flaky quien está a su reacción, lo miro con los ojos abiertos a punto de llorar…

-DEJA A FLAKY¡-grito Petunia al ver lo que hacia Flippy con su amiga-SUELTALA O NO RESPONDO¡ ES EN SERIO¡- dijo con una mirada amenazadora a su contrincante…

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer y que no, acaso eres hermana de esta niña?-pregunto mirando a la peli azul-

-Y QUE SI LO FUERA-contesto

-este asunto no te incumbe de todas maneras, así que no hagan esto mas difícil… para ustedes 7- contesto mirando a su alrededor como los demás amigos se colocaban a su alrededor tratando de que aquel intruso no escapara…

-sue..suelta.. a Fla..ky o …o..n..n..- tratando de salvar a la peli roja, el pobre Cuddles desafiaba al Flippy pero no conseguía decirlo claramente..

-O SINO QUE?-grito en tono desafiante ante aquel pequeño grupo. Los jóvenes no sabían que hacer frente a un chico más alto y más fuerte que ellos. Viendo que no había salida, Flaky salvo a sus compañeros de lo que según ella podría sucederle la misma suerte que sus agresores en el bosque….

-déjalos , por favor, iré contigo pero..no los lastime- en tono delicado y en susurro , suplico la peli roja a Flippy para que ya no hubieran más discusiones….

Flippy, viendo la estúpida acción de valentía de la pequeña joven , se dirigió al pasillo con rumbo desconocido para Flaky y sus amigos…..

-Fla…ky..-pensó Petunia al ver la reacción de su amiga. Ella sabía que no quería que salieran lastimados…

-no dejare que ese sujeto le haga algo a Flaky-chan-dijo Cuddles mientras se mordía los dientes con mucha fuerza. Dejando los pensamientos, se fue corriendo a donde era la sala de maestros para reportar el abuso de uno de los alumnos.

-buaaaahh.., mucho trabajo de más, revisar exámenes, hacer los apuntes de mañana, pasar las notas- se quejaba un profesor mientras veía todo el papeleo en su mesa…

-mientras uno no haga las cosas, nadie lo hará, siempre es lo mismo- se quejaba otro profesor con la misma cantidad de papeles en su lugar…

-haaaaaa, necesito unas vacaciones, estos días están muy fuertes por la venida de los exámenes, ya ni puedo pasarla con mi esposa e hijos- mencionaba otro casi muerto por el cansancio- oye Lummpy, tú qué piensas sobre esto?

-hummm…hay descuento en todo tipo de carnes, llevare este vale al súper después de esto- menciono Lummpy mientras revisaba el periódico en la zona de descuentos para productos del supermercado…

-PRESTA ATENCION A TU TRABAJO IDIOTA¡- gritaron los maestros en coro

-me pregunto si también valdrá en otros lugares,… OH ¡-grito con unos ojos bien redondos en su rostro…

-QUE.. QUE SUCEDE, MAESTRO LUMMPY-preguntaron sus compañeros al escuchar la exaltación del joven profesor…

-MIREN, MIREN¡ HAY DESCUENTO EN TODAS LAS MARCAS DE CEREALES DEL SUPER¡-respondió

-¡DEJA DE JODEEEEEER IMBECIIIIL ¡-gritaron con sus ojos sin iris y con colmillos

-MAESTROS ¡MAESTROS¡ NECESITO AYUDA, POR FAVOR¡-entro gritando Cuddles anunciando problemas

-haaaaaa…- respondió Lummpy viéndolo raro.

-AH¡, …que .. que haces…-decía Flaky mientras Flippy la recostaba contra la reja que protegía los bordes patio arriba del edificio- no le dije a nadie sobre…-menciono pensando que eso quería escuchar su raptor cuando fue interrumpida por él….

-acaso tú …..vienes de "ese" lugar también?-pregunto el peli verde mirando esos ojos carmesí que lo volvían loco de ira…

-de.. ese ….lugar?-dijo algo confundida por la pregunta que le izo su raptor…

-_"maldición, metí la pata"-_ se dijo a si mismo tratando de arreglar lo que dijo, pero algo no lo dejaba en paz, sentía que esos ojos lo vio mucho antes que a ella, no sabía de dónde….

-maldito club de florería, siempre me hacen lo mismo cada vez que me encuentran, un día de estos me las van a pagar muy caro- se decía un joven de cabello celeste fuerte, 1,78 m , con una rara banda en su rostro como si fuera su antifaz, un polo rojo y zapatillas rojas igual que el mismo color que su antifaz y un abrigo sport y jeans pitillos celestes, su nombre es Splendi- bueno-dejando unas cajas de fertilizantes en el piso cerca a unas herramientas de jardinería- esta es la última, ahora si a comer – lo decía en forma animada debido a su gran hambre….

-por favor….no se lo diré a nadie- decía una voz rara para él

-ah?-dijo al escuchar esas palabras

-por favor, suéltame- volvió a escuchar

-quien and- pregunto para ver quién era el de la voz sin pensar que vería aquella escena….

-ciertamente, esos ojos no me dejan tranquilos, así que los eliminare por completo- decía Flippy mientras acercaba su mano en uno de los cristales carmesí…

-Nyeeeeeeee~-grito la peli roja al pensar lo que haría supuestamente su atacante, pero escucho unas palabras que no podía creer que vinieran de aquella persona….

SUELTALA¡-grito Splendi mientras corría donde ellos a una velocidad impresionante atacando por la espalda a aquel sujeto que tenía en su poder a una niña indefensa-SUELTALA EH DICHO¡-grito de nuevo

-maldito…. - dijo Flippy mientras sentía una punzacíon en su sien, haciendo que diera gritos de dolor que al solo escucharlo, sentía el cuerpo escarapelado…

-de esta no te salvaras disque héroe- decía mientras sus ojos tomaban un amarillo mostaza y su sonrisa desquiciada mostraba unos colmillos de un animal hambriento de sangre….

Splendi no podía comprender ese cambio repentino de su contrincante, a lo que agarro una pala de por ahí y con firmeza la empuño con el objetivo de herir a Flippy

-DETENGANSE¡-dijo Flaky con su rostro todo rojo por las ganas de querer llorar debido a que volvería ese horrible recuerdo del bosque , donde toda esa sangre y órganos volar en diferentes direcciones no la podía dejar en paz. No quería que ese joven pasara por lo mismo, ser destrozado brutalmente por esas manos….

Flippy reacciono y recupero ese verdoso cristalino de sus ojos mientras Splendi miraba como la chica de un momento a otro cayo sentada tratando de no seguir llorando…

-etto….pero…dijo Splendi tratando de comprender lo que ocurría. Noto que la mirada de matar de Flippy cambiaba por eso deja el arma tirándola a un lado pero está siendo de metal, es ruido despertó de nuevo las ganas asesinas del peli verde a lo que hizo desenfundar su cuchillo de caza y acercándose con gran velocidad hacia el pecho de Splendi. Este se percato de eso y lo esquivó dándole la oportunidad de provisionarle un golpe en las piernas haciendo caer al veterano golpeándose fuerte mente la espalda. Este, súbitamente, se levantó y busco en donde estaba el peli celeste pero en eso Splendi , a espaldas de Flippy, iba a dejar caer una roca bien pesada en la cabeza del veterano pero en eso….

-veo que hay mucho entretenimiento aquí- dijo el joven maestro mirando el espectáculo-estas no son formas de hacer amigos según yo- decía mientras se acercaba donde Flaky quien estaba más que asustada por lo que pasaría si Lummpy no llegaba a tiempo…

-ma..estro..- dijo la pequeña mientras recuperaba la mirada dirigiéndose a Lummpy

-"_es mi oportunidad"-_dijo Flippy al ver a todos desprevenidos por recomponer a la pequeña. Acercándose rápidamente a Splendi , levantó su cuchillo de caza tratando de clavar en el lomo del disque héroe. Este sorprendido, giro su cuerpo para provisionarle una patada en el pecho, pero ambas acciones fueron interrumpidas por una patada en la cabeza al veterano y un puñete en el estomago al friki por parte de Lummpy (si, hasta ni yo me la creo)

-creo que dije que esta… no era manera de hacer amigos- repitió lo antes mencionado calmando a los dos muchachos quienes sorprendidos, frotaron las partes de su cuerpo que fueron afectados por el joven maestro….

-pero que diab….-decía el adolorido Splendi

-maldito seas- decía el otro caído

-señorita Flaky…..- menciono Lummpy sin soltar la mirada en los dos chicos…

-dígame.. maestro..-medio nerviosa contestaba…

-¿se podría retirar al recreo por favor?, oh¡ de paso cómpreme unas donas con mermelada- menciono volteando con una sonrisa estúpida, digno de él…

-JAAAAH¡gritaron en coro los presentes…

-tengo que arreglar unas cosas aquí, por eso le pido que se retire- menciono pero esta vez con una sonrisa fingida pero sería hacia Flaky, quien al entender la razón, se levantó dirigiéndose a la escalera, pero no sin antes de escuchar lo ultimo- y por favor, no mencione esto a nadie- ultimo con estas palabras con un aspecto completamente serio…

Ya sin nadie más allá, Lummpy volteo dirigiendo esa mirada que de un momento a otro, sus ojos brillaron con un tono azul metálico encendido, algo que no se vio en él hace mucho tiempo. Los dos notaron esa sensación de escalofríos y de inmediato se pararon tratando de que no volvieran a recibir golpe alguno…

-bien- decía apagando es brillo asesino de sus ojos- díganme, muchachos- pregunto con esa expresión de antes…

-que quieres- respondió Flippy con unas gotas de sudor frio al igual que Splendi

-¿quieren comprarme unos boletos de rifa? Necesito una cámara nueva- respondió

-¡ESTAS DE COÑA¡-gritaron ante tan estúpida pregunta de su maestro

-Lummpy, jamás tomaras las cosas en serio verdad?-dijo una voz a espaldas de los dos estudiantes quienes inmediatamente voltearon y vieron a un sujeto con un sobretodo morado y unas gafas de sol del mismo color más un bastón blanco- si vas a exterminarlos , hazlo de una vez y no pierdas el tiempo- ultimo con esas palabras, cual reacción de los jóvenes fue quedarse sin decir palabra alguno; uno, quien era ese sujeto y como llego ahí y dos, a que se refería con exterminarlos, no podían creer que en serio ese día seria su fin….

-_jah… veremos si pueden contra esto-_dijo Flippy antes de que uno de ellos lo atacara y acabara con él. Rápidamente, se dirigió donde estaba el sujeto en la valla, pero en eso sintió una presión en su cabeza que lo dirigía contra el suelo perforando el terreno, Lummpy lo sorprendió tan solo con una mano, no era posible que ese sujeto que todo el mundo pensaba que no tenia vida, fuera tan fuerte y que encima de todo pudiera controlar aquel sujeto….

-quédate quieto, nadie hará nada contigo-le decia al joven caído mientras este trataba de zafarse del suelo y esa mano tan pesada sin conseguir su propósito.

Splendi no podía creer lo que veía, se le vino a la mente que estaba en una pelea de mostros vestidos de humanos, se le pasaron muchas ideas tontas por la cabeza. El sujeto en la valla lo vio y bajando de su sitio con un salto, de coloco detrás del chico asiendo que este se quedara helado…

-no tengan miedo-dijo serio- no vamos a matarlos, tan solo bromeábamos, verdad Lummpy? Decía mientras se dirigía a su compañero

-etto….mo-kun , creo que ya lo mate- dijo serenamente al no sentir pulsaciones de Flippy

-no diré nada, no diré nada, NO DIRE NADA-se decía la pobre Flaky mientras bajaba de las escaleras al patio de recreo sin notar que sus amigos la estaban observando…

-que sucede con Flaky?-preguntaba Giggles- creen que le haya hecho algo-estaba comentando cuando su amiga peli azul la interrumpió…

-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS-dijo en tono alto mientras la pequeña peli rosa se callaba la boca con sus pequeñas manos

-iré a ver que tiene- dijo el pequeño Sniffles levantándose de la mesa del patio para dirigirse hacia Flaky…

-Te acompaño- dijo rápidamente la peli azul

Los dos amigos, en direcciona su amiga peli roja, notaron que esta no dejaba de murmurar ciertas cosas que por la distancia no se escuchaba pero sentían que no era nada bueno…

-no diré nada, no diré nada no di- decía cuando fue interrumpida por sus dos amigos..

-Flaky, te encuentras bien?- le decía su amiga mientras trataba de observar donde se encontraba

-ah….oh sí, estoy bien no paso nada- respondió la ojos carmesí sonriendo sínicamente para no preocupar a los demás

-oye flaky, dirás que no sucede nada pero entonces, porque estas llorando?-menciono Sniffles al percatarse de unas pequeñas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos…

-ah ps.. em.. es.. en serio.. no pasa nada chicos, en serio.. ajajaja- respondió nerviosa

-ahhhhhhhhhhh…..-decían los dos con esa mirada decaída pero molesta (¬_¬)

-no me gustan las mentiras Flaky, asi que dinos que paso?,- Petunia no dejaría que su amiga sufriera por eso deseaba saber la verdad pero no resivia respuesta alguna….

-etto… yo…- decía sonrojada sin saber que decir a lo que se acordó del profesos Lummpy ayudándole a idear un plan- el profesos Lummpy llego y reprendió a ese joven- respondió con toda la seguridad del mundo tratando de que sus amigos se la creyeran. Éxito.

-hummm. Si dices que el profesos Lummpy lo regaño… etto… es profesor y todo eso pero que pueda contra él….- se preguntaba dudosa ya que conocían como era Lummpy y no podían imaginarse tan escena, en fin. Creyendo las palabras de su amiga, se dirigieron con ella a la mesa donde estaba el pequeño grupo para contar lo que según Flaky había pasado.

-ESTA…MUERTO….-decía Splendi petrificado mirando el cuerpo que según Lummpy estaba sin vida

-vaya, es una pena. Lummpy , antes que pase , tenemos que ver qué hacer con este muchacho- decía The Mole señalando a splendi con su bastón. El joven friki no sabía qué hacer, tan solo empezó a llorar deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño, que solo fuera un mal chiste o una pesadilla pero no fue así. Un frio metal delgado atravesó el corazón del joven alumno que provenía del bastón de the Mole haciendo que esté en su desesperación tratara de gritar pero no podía conseguirlo, el shock en si no lo dejaba actuar, su cuerpo no respondía. Sintiendo su cuerpo mucho más pesado, se deslizó de ese objeto filoso hacia el suelo, cayendo bruscamente sin ningún rastro de vida.

-mo-kun , que hacemos con el sujeto de allá…-pregunto medio somnoliento mientras señalaba el cuerpo de Flippy

-a él lo llevarás a la enfermería- respondió con toda naturalidad

-HAAAAA? POR QUE DEBO LLEBARLO YO? SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA HACER ESFUERSO ¡-decía caprichosamente ante el pedido de su compañero quien este fijo su rostro en el de Lummpy como diciendo que lo haga y ya.

-buaaaaaah… está bien, tan solo ayúdame en la primera escalera- decía rascándose la cabeza mirando a Flippy

-nadie debe saber que estoy aquí, si ese muchacho nos encuentra la misión se acabara, quedo claro?- dijo the Mole mientras sacudía su bastón por la sangre que se quedo impregnada en el. Lummpy molesto acepto lo que dijo ya que a él no le gusta hacer esa parte del trabajo.

El timbre toco el inicio del segundo tiempo de clases. Todos regresaban cabizbajos a sus aulas sin ganas de nada, deseando que el descanso durara un poco más.

-que odioso, nos toca matemáticas con el profe ese- se quejaba uno del salón

-sí, ese profesor me aburre mucho, aunque admito que es un estúpido y hace reír algunas veces- decía otro

Petunia escuchaba las conversaciones con ganas de matar a esos malcriados, pero notaba las cosas con lo que caracterizaban a ese maestro, lo cual le parecía raro al principio, no sabía si lo que dijo Flaky era cierto, ósea, ¿Cómo un profesor así puede manejar a un alumno asa?

-buenas tardes alumnos….etto….no, si … es mi salón- decía todo adormecido el joven maestro mientras se detenía para ver si era el aula correcto….

-buenas tarde profesor- todos en coro para saludar

-bueno alumnos, ahora empezaremos con los problemas del capituuloooo….etto…-decía mientras buscaba el capítulo de la clase pasada- alguien sabe en donde nos quedamos? Siempre me olvido de esas cosas- defendió lo que dijo antes

-cof cof n es cof cof novedad conf- menciono un alumno entre burlas y susurros de los demás

-etto…a ..creo saber donde…ave veamos… erereretetetrteretertetretr- susurrando cosas que nadie escuchaba-erterereretrtetetetete… A CIERTO, DEJE TAREA, ¿Quiénes LA HICIERON, LEBANTEN LA MANO¡?-en tono de profesor bueno

-…..-nadie levanta. Mala señal.

-…..ya veo….nadie hizo la tarea….entonces- decía con una mirada perdida en su escritorio pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña Flaky…

-em.. disculpe.. Profesor Lummpy- preguntaba nerviosa

-WA VAYA, TU SIS HICISTES TU TAREA, QUE ALEGRIA¡-mencionaba alegre por ver una mano alzada

-en verdad yo…quería saber si… me..- decía aun más nerviosa -etto…sabe donde esta mi compañero de carpeta?- finalizo su pregunta

-JAAAAAAH¡-todos exaltados por la pregunta

Lummpy, con una mirada seria observo a la peli roja quien trataba de no cruzar mirada con su maestro-bueno…-dijo-ese alumno, está en castigo por haber incumplido las normas del colegio- respondió tranquilamente- y además por no haber cumplido su tarea lo mande a realizar 10 vueltas al patio después de salida- dijo con tono dominante- ASÍ QUE LOS QUE NO HICIERON SU TAREA, SERÁN CASTIGADO COMO A SU COMPAÑERO-culmino con una sonrisa cómica

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡-gritaron en coro

Mientras unos se quejaban por el castigo, Flaky bajo su mirada te entender lo que paso hace unos minutos atrás, siendo observada por su amiga Petunia quien sabia que algo malo le sucedía.

Ta la hora marcaba la salida de los estudiantes, pero algunos se quedaron en el patio como catigo por el incumplimiento de sus deberes….

-Y DESPUES DE DAR LA VUELTA COMPLETA, QUIERO QUE AGAN 50 PLANCHAS Y 50 SENTADILLAS MUCHACHOS, LAS SEÑORITAS SOLO CORRERAN 5 VUELTAS, ESTA CLARO?-avisaba a todos los alumnos castigados con un alta voz .

- es.. en serio que… haga est…to el profe..-decía el pobre Sniffles tratando de dar una vuelta completa a ese campo tan inmenso del patio…

-WJUUUUUUU, VAMOS CHICOS QUE ESTO ES UNA COMPETENCIA-decía animado Nutty corriendo con toda la energía que le brindaba esos preciados dulces de su bolsillo

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH¡-gritaban en coro

-TU EL DE LOS DULCES, DARAS 3 VUELTAS MAS YA QUE TE VEO MUY ANIMADO-dijo Lummpy con el altavoz

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-grito Nutty por lo aumentado

-jajaja, pobre Nutty, por eso nunca debe comer tantos dulces, lo meten en problemas- dijo el pequeño Cuddles riéndose

-TU EL DEL TRAJE DE CONEJITO, TAMBIEN ARAS 3 VUELTAS MÁS-repitió el castigo a uno más

Mientras tanto, el grupo de las chicas recién terminaba una vuelta de las 5. Lagunas chicas no deseaban seguir y preferían escribir miles de veces que correr…

-no aguanto….mi corazón… se para.. a cada.. según…nnndo- decía resoplando la pobre de Giggles mientras llegaba detrás de Petunia a lo que esta responde..

-vamos chicas tan solo es correr, es mucho mejor que los ejercicios que hacen los chicos- respondía animando a todas las chicas del salón

-tú eres la más …ruda…POR ESO..NOO. TE FAL..TA FISICO…MALDITA…-resoplaba la joven Lammy quien estaba delante de Petunia

-por dios… no pu..eden dejar .de pelear.. por un.. minuto.. ver..dad?-decía ya exhausta Giggles- ojala que.. el profesor.. Reconsidere… perdona- decía con todo el sudor en su frente cuando noto una figura pasarla de largo como si estuviera caminando…

-Flak….ky- dijo Giggles a lo cual la peli roja dejo de estar en su mente y vio que su cuerpo estaba molido por el recorrido exagerado que hizo, sin pensarlo ya había dado tres vueltas pero nadie se percato….

-hummmm….esa chica….-decia Lummpy para si mismo mirando a la peli roja haber alcanzado tan velocidad sin que nadie se percatara de ello-MUY BIEN TODO EL MUNDO¡ SE ACABO EL CASTIGO , PERO RECUERDEN QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ SERA EL DOBLE QUE ESTO¡-dicho esto apago el altavoz y caminando fue directo al interior del edificio.

-FIUUUUUUUUU¡-todo el mundo se tiro en el piso a punto de desmayarse por aquel extenuante trabajo físico

-esta es la última vez… que no hago mi tarea…-se lamentaba Giggles junto a Petunia y las demás chicas del aula excepto una, quien pensaba en donde puede estar aquel chico de la mañana….

-aun piensas en él verdad?- dijo Petunia al ver a su amiga con la mirada perdida- no lo e visto en el castigo, de seguro lo hizo en horas de clases, no crees?-

-a…em.. si, creo que tienes razón….debe estar en su casa ahora- dijo esto cuando se le vino a la mente una duda , donde era el hogar de ese sujeto? Casi todos en la escuela conoces donde vive sus compañeros del grado respectivo menos de él….

-donde estoy…..-se preguntaba Flippy mientras veía a su alrededor, al aparecer estaba recostado en la cama de la enfermería. Levantándose, sintió una pulsación en su rostro del lado izquierdo; trato de ver porque sentía tal dolor. Son sumo cuidado, se levantó dirigiendo su rostro a un espejo en la pared. Lo tomo y vio una hilera de sangre que provenía de su frente por una cortadura de 3 cm de largo y unos raspones en su mejilla que le provoco ese ardor cuando se toco.

Buscando algo con que curarse, rebusco en todas partes encontrando alcohol y algodón. Para él esa sustancia ardiente no le era importante, así que cogiendo un buen puñado de algodón lo mojo con bastante alcohol hasta el punto de rebalsar. Lo siguiente fue colocarse esa masa aguada en su frente y apretar sus dientes para no dejar salir algún gemido o rastro de dolor. Luego coloco el algodón medio rojizo en su mejilla, frotando para que la herida cicatrizara más rápido.

Hecho esto, estaba listo para irse pero noto la hilera de sangre nuevamente salir de la herida. Poniendo el algodón en ese punto, busco algo con que cerrar la herid. Lo que encontró fue una aguja médica, la cual tomo y mirándose al espejo, empezó a cocerse la herida mientras mordía su labio inferior con sus dientes, era un dolor que desde hace tiempo no sentía.

Tomando un algodón limpio y una cinta, se tapó ese corte para que así la herida no se infectara.

Saliendo de aquel cuarto, busco una salida, encontrándola a pocos metros de donde estaba. Dirigiéndose un poco mareado, empujo la puerta para salir a donde es el patio de descanso. Con un impulso de libertad avanzo lo más rápido posible a la reja del colegio, pero su cuerpo, por motivos que él no conocía empezó a temblar de dolor, un dolor muy agudo en su pecho y en sus antebrazos, no sabía que le sucedía pero no se quedaría ahí hasta que apareciese uno de esos dos desquiciados

-veo que tu cuerpo aun no reacciona muy bien-dijo una voz conocida que lo había estado vigilando desde que despertó

-..Quién... Eres…- decía con una ira total en su rostro tratando de girar para ver a esa persona

-cálmate, tan solo vine a ver como quedaste después de lo de la mañana- respondía acercándose al joven veterano que yacía en el suelo-sabes porque estás aquí, verdad?, me refiero a la misión que te encomendaron- decía acercándose al oído del joven-

-…-con unos ojos bien abiertos, sabía que la persona que estaba ablando conocía de su real existencia y el motivo por el cual llego a la escuela, no podía creer que alguien lo haya estado vigilando minuciosamente…

-que quieres,….maldito… si esperas que hable… tendrás que matarme…-decía con aun el dolor presente en su cuerpo. Para un soldado, en especial para este, su misión importaba mucho más que la vida misma.

-no te preocupes, soy un camarada tuyo, que trabaja para otra organización, muy diferente a los perros del ejercito- respondió, en tono burlesco- solo estamos en busca de lo que tú y tus amos quieren- decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de Flippy….

-TU …¡-dijo sorprendido al ver el rostro de su atacante ese mismo día en la mañana, Lummpy- maldito perro….te voy a ..AGH¡-trataba de insultar a su contrincante pero no pudo debido al dolor que le provocaba su cuerpo...

-no te precipites, si te precipitas abrirás las heridas de tu cuerpo- dicho esto, señalo un rastro de sangre que provenía del muchacho, cosa que este no se percato debido a su nublosa visión…

-como…me hicisteis .. esto..-dijo Flippy mientras tocaba su cuerpo, y en efecto, tenía heridas cocidas en su piel. Al parecer los rastros en su cara no era lo único que tenía lastimado.

-dime Flippy, que se siente estar al borde de la muerte?- pregunto Lummpy mientras alzaba del mentón al peli verde quien aun no podía creer lo que le paso …

-que.. clase de .. pregunta es esa..maldito infeliz- resoplaba por el dolor aun punzando en todo su cuerpo

-veo que aun no has tenido esa experiencia, si deseas acabar con este dolor que te molesta, déjame ayudarte- diciendo esto tomo una pistola y apuntando en la cabeza del veterano, disparo a sangre fría haciendo que el fragmentos del cerebro saliera del lado contrario, lo mato sin importarle nada. El cuerpo del joven soldado yacía en el piso en un charco de sangre que emanaba a borbones…

-el auto esta a espaldas del colegio-dijo the mole acercándose hacia el asesino

-etto…ahora lo puedes cargar tu?... es que no puedo llevarlo ya que otra vez se me resbalo haciendo que se quebrara su cuerpo ….- decía Lummpy en forma tranquila y serena

-llamare al chofer para que venga por el, tenemos que llevarlo antes que pasen dos horas- dijo the mole caminando hacia donde según estaba el auto que los esperaba.

-a….mi cuerpo…- dijo la joven peli roja al sentir un escalofríos recorrer todo su cuerpo, una sensación que sintió por segunda vez en su vida…

-humm?, que sucede Flaky- le preguntaba la joven Petunia mientras acomodaba una cama para que Flaky durmiera con ella esa noche…

-no… no es nada.. solo que sentí una corriente de frio, eso es todo- dijo algo tranquila para que su amiga no se preocupara, pero sabía que esa sensación no era nada bueno.

-seguro es por lo que se acerca el otoño, déjame cerrar las ventanas, yo también siento algo de frio- contesto mientras se dirigía a cerrar las puertas de cristal de su habitación.

Un auto negro con lunas polarizadas manejaba directo a la zona norte de la ciudad, donde no había familias mayores de tres, la gente que venía a buscar trabajo era mandados en ese lugar…

-según este documento, la casa es en esta esquina- mencionaba the mole viendo una hoja color verde, en ella estaba los datos básicos del joven veterano…

-después de esto, iré a darme un baño relajador yum yum- decía el joven maestro mientras se imaginaba dentro de su bañera con sus patitos y mucha espuma a su alrededor, aceptémoslo sigue siendo un niño….

-después de esto tienes que venir conmigo a comunicarle al jefe, además, tienes papeleo de tu trabajo como profesor, que no se te olvide tu misión Lum-kun- dijo the mole en forma graciosa haciéndole recordar su otra faceta como profesor…

-jahhhhh… que aburrido- decía mientras se recostaba aburridamente en el asiento de atrás. Con él iba el cuerpo inerte del joven Flippy

_-"imbécil, despierta tarado, ¿no ves que te han matado?"-_

_-"¿Quién eres?"-_

_-"JAH, estúpido imbécil, abre los malditos ojos y reacciona, que no vez que estás muerto?"-_

_-"esa voz… ACASO TÚ ERES….."-_

_-"si retardado, soy tu otro yo….."-_

El sonido de unos pájaros volando en círculos sobre algo que yace en el piso de la azotea de la escuela, daban a entender que un cuerpo se descomponía lentamente con el pasar del tiempo…

-agh…a.. donde.. estoy…-se pregunto el joven que con un impulso se paro y divisando todo el escenario pensaba en que había sucedido…

-donde estoy….AGH¡ ESOS SUJETOS…MATARON A ESE CHICO..-decía mientras su mente recordaba lo que según él era una realidad, pero viendo el piso donde fue asesinado el peli verde, observo bien y no tenía ninguna fractura como o recordaba, y ni siquiera un rastro de sangre de él o del otro joven- habrá.. Sido mi imaginación?... seguro de tanto cargar estas cajas tan pesadas más este solo del demonio me provoco desmayo… ojala nadie me haya visto así que pena jajaja- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de pensar que todo era un juego de su mente…..

-el experimento1 está activo- decía una voz por medio de un trasmisor directo a donde estaban nuestros amigos asesinos…

-al parecer él también tiene ese poder- dijo the Mole- para sí mismo mientras su compañero y amigo dormía plácidamente con la boca arriba dejando a su inerte pasajero entre sus piernas- esto está aumentando más y más

Sugiera ideas, anímense y por favor díganme que tal les parece…. Gracias


	7. una misión, esa persona

7). Rendirme…?

-si la raíz cuadrada de x es igual a 14 más la diferencia de y entre p entonces esto sería…me aburrí- decía un peli lila mientras trataba d resolver el trabajo de matemáticas pendiente del profesor Lummpy….

-si no lo terminas te harán correr de nuevo, aparte el trabajo es sencillo- respondía Sniffles tratando de alentar a su compañero de cuarto a que termine con sus labores…

-SI ERA TN SENCILLO PARA TI POR QUE NO LO HICISTES-dijo Toohty gruñéndole a su amigo. Siendo el genio de la escuela podía resolver cualquier problema científico, era raro que no presentase su trabajo…

-etto…es que tenía una cita pendiente y no podía faltar, por eso no pude hacerla- respondía tratando de que su amigo dejara de observarlo molesto…

-UJUM¡ CON QUE UNA CITA Y SE PUEDE SABER CON QUIEN?-mencionaba su amigo mientras le ponía ojitos coquetos y acercándose demasiado para poder intimidarlo tratando de sacarle una respuesta…

-A.. NO ETTO.. NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS, ERA UNA CITA MEDICA,…. TENIA PLANES ESE DIA Y.. EM NO PIDA FALTAR, NO ES LO QUE CREES, EN SERIO, TE LO JURO –cuando Sniffles jura algo, es para creerle ya que con esa palabra afirmaba decir la verdad….

-jaaaah, buen si tu lo dices-respondió Toothy algo desilusionado, pensando que su amigo había conseguido ya una pareja. Siendo el nerd de la escuela nunca tuvo novias antes-ENTONSES AYUDAME A TERMINAR MI TRABAJO¡-grito con cinismo

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡-respondió el peli celeste al escuchar esas palabras.

_-oye… despierta estúpido soldado-_decía una voz en el interior de la mente del joven veterano

_-agh….mi cuerpo….lo siento muy…pesado….-_ dijo el peli verde

_-"imbécil, despierta tarado, ¿no ves que te han matado?"-_respondió de nuevo esa voz grave y terrorífica

_-"¿Quién eres?"-_pregunto Flyppy

_-"JAH, estúpido imbécil, abre los malditos ojos y reacciona, que no vez que estás muerto?"-_

_-"esa voz… ACASO TÚ ERES….."—_la voz que se escuchaba en el ambiente era algo reconocible para el pero no sabía si era cierto lo que pensaba. Ese sujeto respondió

_-"si retardado, soy tu otro yo….."-_dijo el muchacho frente a él con una sonrisa desquiciada de oreja a oreja

_-QUE¡….ESO NO ES …POSIBLE…..- _dijo mientras abría los ojos de golpe y vio que era cierto lo que decía . Aquella figura parada frente a él era el mismo reflejo que Flippyl

_-sorprendido?... ja, no es raro ver a alguien igual a ti- _decía el chico mientras se sentaba observando a su igual quien este lo miraba petrificado sin saber lo que estaba pasando_- aun no te has dado cuenta verdad?, me refiero a tu forma de ser, tan sadica, sangrienta, llena de ira…- _menciono mirándose las manos con un rostro completamente enfermo de locura_- jajaja, de seguro piensas que todo esto es un sueño…. Te equivocas- _culmino dirigiendo esos ojos amarillos mostaza en los de Flippy…

-_no te creo..-_murmuro el peli verde- no te _creo, eres un producto de mi imaginación,….además ya estoy muerto…-_menciono recordando ese frio de la bala que le atravesó el cráneo. Tocándose la cabeza donde según estaba la herida, no encontró ningún orificio lo que lo estremeció mucho más-_que diablos…la herida de la bala… no está…_-se decía al no sentir ninguna anomalía en su cabeza….

-_imbécil…haaa_-suspirando- _creo que no sabes nada de nada, en fin, pronto sabrás a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto te liberare- _dijo haciendo una mueca de terror en su rostro lo que atemorizaba mucho mas al soldado….

-despertó- dijo the Mole volteando a donde estaba según el cuerpo deFlippy. Observo asombrado como el soldado arrancaba los pulmones más el corazón del cuerpo de Lummpy quien a su vez este realizaba reflejos como un pollo degollado…

-al fin, ….. Libre al fin-dijo el otro individuo que poseía el cuerpo de Flippy- _como anhelaba tener en mis manos este precioso elixir de vida_- dijo acercando el órgano vital del sin vida de Lummpy y lamiendo repulsivamente la sangre que brotaba de las arterias rotas- _ummm….delicioso_-culmino mirando al pobre the Mole quien este observó a su pobre compañero quien aun este muerto, tenía ese rostro de sueño y cansancio en él… (Típico de él ¬_¬)

-veo que al fin escapaste de tu calabozo, Fliqpy- dijo the Mole devolviendo la mirada a su nuevo contrincante. Ambos cruzaban la mirada tratando de acertar en los próximos movimientos de su adversario. Fliqpy con su cuchillo de caza y the Mole con su bastón transformado en espada, dieron un salto fuera del auto mientras este se detenía esperando a su amo y al joven….

-veo _que me extrañaste, por eso te daré tu obsequio infeliz_, dijo Fliqpy mientras empuñaba su arma con dirección a the Mole mientras este pronuncio en forma calmada…

-aun no es tiempo de que te liberes, por eso te encarcelare de nuevo- .apunto su espada contra el peli verde pero en eso sintió una briza recorrer su nuca y en eso un frio metal raspo un trozo de su piel haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor…

-_jaaah.. Extrañaba esos gemidos melodioso, vamos sigue cantando para mis oídos, compláceme con todo lo que puedas_- dijo Fliqpy apuntando el cuchillo en el pecho de the Mole. El sujeto dio un salto hacia atrás tratando de escapar de esa arma tan peligrosa….

-no es momento para jugar, querido amigo, aun hay cosas que hacer. Si no regresas a tu cuerpo, Flippy despertara y hara millones de preguntas que todavía no podemos responder, así que vuelve a dormir- dijo The Mole amenazando a su contrincante con esa hoja de metal reluciente por el brillo de la luna….

-_jaaaaah, con razón que este estúpido mocoso no sabe quién soy, bueno, pero la próxima vez que te vea , este inútil soldado debe saber todo, entendido?-_dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para luego desplomarse en el piso haciendo ver que ese ente endemoniado ya no estaba ahí….

-hasta entonces, Fliqpy- dijo el peli violeta mientras su espada se transformaba en un bastón sin detalle alguno- ahora lleguemos rápido a la casa de este joven antes que despierte-

-WAAAAA¡NO ENTIENDO NADA¡QUIERO MIS DULCES, SOLO ESO¡PORFAVOR DAME MIS DULCES¡- dijo el pequeño Nutty mientras se estiraba la piel de sus ojos por no poder comprender los ejercicios del libro de numero- SOLO UNO Y NADA MÁS, SIIIIII?-suplicaba a su amigo Cuddles quien este con un dedo alzado respondía negativamente la petición de su querido amigo. Sabía que si comía un dulce más explotaría de locura y no dejaría dormir toda la noche…

-si no terminas todos los ejercicios, tendrás que volver a correr 3 veces más que la otra vez, dime, ¿eso quieres?-dijo el chico de la capucha de conejo preocupado viendo que Nutty no había resuelto ningún ejercicio…

-JUM¡-resoplo molesto. Se sento en la mesa y con el lapicero en la mano tomo una hoja de papel y trato de entender el problema-aver aver…em…..aja…..hum…..hum….emmm….NO ENTIENDO NADAAAA¡-dijo rendido ante el curso más fuerte para el pobre chico caramelo….

-ahhhh, ok te ayudare , pero solo uno eh¡, el resto lo harás por tu cuenta- dijo el chico conejo al darse por vencido por la actitud desanimada de su amigo. Esa noche la pasaron resolviendo problemas tras problemas. Nutty termino su trabajo.

-humm.. si transformo este número ….tendría como respuesta…..AH¡ AL FIN¡-gritaba de la emoción la peli azul al terminar todos los ejercicios del libro de numero- AL FIN PUEDO DORMIR EN PAZ-decía mientras se tiraba a la cama como quien dice haber luchado contra un mostro de números…

-que bien que terminaras Petunia, a mi tan solo me falta dos ejercicios y termino- decía la pequeña Flaky quien no apartaba su vista de su libro…

-oye Flaky, por que no copias de mi libro? así terminas y podemos descansar las dos, que dices?-dijo Petunia mostrándole los ejercicios que le faltaban a la peli roja…

-gracias Petunia pero no puedo hacer eso, no entendería el curso y no podre rendir un buen examen – dijo mirando a su amiga en forma de agradecimiento y negación…

-vaya Flaky, si tan solo la gente fuera así, la mayoría se copia de los demás. Oye una pregunta, ¿Qué piensas estudiar en la universidad?- pregunto Petunia mientras miraba ansiosa por la respuesta de su amiga

-aun no lo tengo en claro pero me gustaría estudiar medicina, me gusta ayudar a la gente- respondía mirando en un punto vacio de su cuaderno- la gente siempre me decía que debería trabajar en algo relacionado a la atención ya que se sentían bien cuando los cuidaba o ayudaba- culmino a la vez que lo hacía con el penúltimo ejercicio

-ohhhh, veo que serás una gran doctora Flaky, yo en cambio me gustaría ser azafata, podría volar a todas parte y encima te pagan por eso jajajajaja- decía la peli azul mientras reía animosa y creyendo en ese futuro…

-se que un día lo lograras Petunia, por eso no hagamos trampas desde el colegio- respondía Flaky sonriendo de lo más tierno-a propósito Petunia, cambiando de tema, ¿tienes novio?-pregunto dudosa

-AAAH¡ NO NO.. NO TENGO NOVIO.. POR..QUE LA PREGUN..TA?- dijo exaltada por esa pregunta que la dejo completamente roja…

-es que, siendo una gran persona, porque no tienes novio- respondía inocentemente mientras miraba a su amiga avergonzada por la pregunta…

-a.. etto.. es que…no tengo tiempo para esas cosas, como dices, quiero preocuparme por mis estudios; así que no e tenido las ganas de conocer a alguien para ese fin- respondía tímida pero seguro de sus palabras- algo más que quieras saber Flaky?

-no, nada mas- sonreía mientras terminaba su último ejercicio- bien, termine, ahora si podemos descansar- mencionaba alegre al terminar ese pequeño martirio de números.

La noche era cada vez más negra que de costumbre, anunciando que el otoño se aproximaba con fuerza. Del cielo empezó a caer unas diminutas gotas e roció, haciéndose más grande al pasar los minutos hasta que se transformo en una lluvia no tan fuerte pero que hacía que las personas que aun estaba fuera, se dirigieran a resguardarse debajo de un árbol o en algún establecimiento o en sus casas.

-esta lluvia… es como si el cielo llorara, como si estuviera lastimado…- decía una voz entre la oscuridad de un callejón que daba a l puerto de la ciudad.

La lluvia se despejo por completo en la madrugada, pero dejando todo ensuciado y húmedo. El día apareció pero sin ese sol resplandeciente que era algo cotidiano para los ciudadanos…

-agh…..donde… estoy- decía para sí mismo el joven soldado mientras habría sus ojos observando un espacio conocido para él- es mi..Habitación…- se respondía al notar el lugar. Era un pequeño cuarto donde no había adorno alguno sobre esas paredes sucias y mal pintadas. En el piso había ropa sucia regada por doquier, en frente de la cama, una cómoda y encima un televiso mediano, al costado de la cama, una mesa de noche donde había una lámpara medio vieja y en el cajón se encontraba un estuche donde yacía esa peligrosa navaja de acero- ¿cómo llegue aquí, que paso?- se preguntaba mientras se levantaba de esa cama desteñida y con las sabanas colgando de ella….

-POM-se escucho un golpe en la entrada principal de la casa. Esto alerto al joven Flippy y bajando de la habitación hacia el living, abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Al abrirla por completo no encontró nada más que el periódico de la semana…

-yo jamás pedí el periódico- se decía mientras cogía el rollo de pale del piso algo sucio por el lodo…

-AH¡ BUENOS DIAS VECINO,DISCULPE LAS MOLESTIAS , PERO EL CARTERO SE EQUIBOCO DE CASA OTRA VEZ- dijo un señor con una bata y boina marrón mientras sostenía con una mano una pipa- ES QUE CUANDO FUI A SOLICITAR EL ENVIO DEL PERIODICO ANOTE MAL LA DIRECCION DE MI CASA JAJAJA, LO SIENTO MUCHO DE VERDAD- decia extendiendo su mano-mi nombre es Mr. Pop, mucho gusto-sonreía mientras su mano se alargaba para poder saludos a su vecino….

-me llamo Flippy, y si quiere su periódico agárrelo, no me interesa esas tonterías-dijo mientras le entregaba el periódico machando con lodo en la mano de aquel señor, quien este lo miro algo raro pero entendiendo su comportamiento juvenil…

-a por cierto, querido vecino, esta noche dará el partido por cable,¿ le interesaría venir a verlo conmigo y mi hijo?-pregunto en tono amable tratando de acercarse al joven veterano

-¿su hijo?-decía volteando la mirada hacia Pop

-si, tengo un hijo de 6 años, a él también le interesa el futbol pero es muy pequeño para entenderlo por completo, por eso me gustaría que viniese se para disfrutar como dos hombres amantes del futbol- menciono tratando de que Flippy aceptara su petición

-esas cosas no me interesan, mírelo con otro, a mi no me pida que haga eso- decía mientras se adentraba a su casa para no escuchar más cosas aburridas para él.

-jumm, que chico más serio, en fin, tengo que preparare desayuno- dijo Pop mientras entraba a su hogar. Este personaje es común como cualquier padre, solo con el hecho que es viudo y que está a cargo de su único hijo Cub.

-tenían que mandarme justo a este lugar, maldición… iré a la cafetería- decía medio molesto y aun cansado por el peso de su cuerpo. Subiendo a su habitación, entro directo a su cómoda buscando un pequeño sobre donde había un gran fajo de dinero que el ejército le daba para gastos básicos como alimento, agua, luz, etc. Después, se dirigió a su mesa de noche sacando del estuche, su querida arma, no sabía porque la necesidad de llevarla a odas partes incluso si fuese a la esquina, no sentía tranquilo sin su amado tesoro. Bajo, cogió sus llaves y tomo rumbo a la cafetería que se encontraba cerca a la salida de la ciudad….

-si voy al centro capas me vean los de la escuela- decía mientras caminaba por la vereda de su barrio- ….. ese sujeto-dijo- es que lo de la tarde… no fue un sueño, estoy seguro de eso- se decía tratando de aclarar su mente la cual estaba por completo enredada.

Los minutos pasaban y la hora de comenzar la clase se hacía muy corta, sin dejar tiempo a esos alumnos que no realizaron la tarea del día pasado.

-oyeeee, Toothyyyyy- decía mientras trataba de abrir los ojos del cansancio el pobre peli verde- dame caramelos, Cuddles no me dio nada anoche- dijo en tono deprimente y suplicante….

-él me dijo que no te diera nada, además….¿PORQUÉ NO TE CAMBIASTES LA PIJAMAAA¡grito de forma sorprendida y reprochante al notar que su amigo vestía una pijama verde limón con rallas verde oscura y unas pantuflas de ardilla con coloridos botones en forma de caramelos en forma de ojos…

-quiero….caramelos…AHORAAAA¡lloraba al ver que nadie le hacía caso y no lo consentían. Cuando él quería algo tenían que dárselo por sus berrinches insoportables

-hola muchachos, buenos días¡-animada y radiante, saludaba la bella Petunia acercándose a Toothy y Nutty quien al verlo al ultimo así pregunto el motivo…

-¿y a este que le pasa?-decía mirando a Toothy

-Cuddles me dijo que no le diera dulces o sino empezaría a descontrolarse- respondía tratando de defender la razón

-hummm, Nutty, sabes que mucha azúcar te hara daño- dijo la peli azul preocupada pero este le reprocho mas su petición

-QUIERO DULCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES¡-

-(POWM) IMBECIL¡ ACASO ESCUCHAS LO QUE TE DIGO?-le propino un golpe la peli azul como respuesta sus comentarios-JAAAH¡ ESTE CHICO ME SACARA CANAS VERDES¡- decía

-JAAAH¡? OYE PETUNIA, NO ME GOLPEES, YA TUBE MUCHO DE LA TAREA DE AYÉR- contesto en modo arrogante tras el golpe que recibió-etto..Flaky no venia contigo? Preguntaba al no ver a su amiga peli roja….

-humm, dijo que iría al baño, pero se está demorando mucho- respondió algo preocupada por ella. Flaky, aparte de Sniffles, es la más pequeña y débil del grupo, por eso era preocupante cuando la perdían de vista- dejare mis cosas, iré a ver si aun esta allá- dijo colocando su mochila en su carpeta y con la misma se fue corriendo al baño de damas- no es raro que se demore tanto, además ya fuimos al baño en casa- se decía mientras corría por el pasillo…

-hasta que al fin te encontré, tu eres la chica del día de ayer verdad?- preguntaba un carismático personaje con aires de súper héroe reteniendo contra la pared a Flaky, quien estaba más roja que su cabello…

-usted…es…-decía tratando de levantar la mirada a los ojos del joven pero le era inútil por los nervios que la hacían dudar de cada movimiento

-jaaah?.. no te acuerdas? Ayer te salve la vida de ese soldadito de pacotilla. Si no fuera por mi no se que te hubiera pasado- decía mientras le mostraba una enorme sonrisa como diciendo que no pasaba nada o cosas así….

-cierto… gra..cias- más colorada que de costumbre susurro un agradecimiento al peli celeste

-a..etto.. perdona pero no te oí bien- como no podía escucharla bien, acerco su rostro al de ella para tener mayor volumen a sus débiles palabras…

-et..to…yo…-no podía decir palabra alguna por la distancia muy corta que había entre sus ojos carmesí y los del chico, esos ojos celeste cristalinos que la hacía sentirse como si estuviera volando por ese cielo tan celeste y claro…

-creo que quieres darme las gracias… verdad?- decía mientras por instinto acerco sus labios hacia el de ella, tratando de robarle un beso mientras Flaky sabía lo que se venía pero por extraño que le parezca, no quería interrumpir ese proceso….

-OYE TÚ¡-grito desde el fondo del pasillo la que siempre salvaba a los más pequeños de su grupo. Petunia avanzaba rápidamente mientas Splendi solo la miraba sorprendido tratando de alejarse de Flaky…

-etto, es tu hermana? Pregunto dudoso a Flaky

-ella es mi ami- estaba respondiendo cuando la interrumpieron

-SOY SU MEJOR AMIGA, ASÍ QUE ALEJATE DE O TE ARE LLORAR¡ENTENDISTES?- amenazando con su dedo en alto, advertía al chico friki que se alejara de inmediato

-em, tan solo estaba buscando a tu amiga para que me agradeciera- dijo tratando de defender sus acciones anteriores

-jaaaah?, a que se refiere Flaky?- volteo para preguntar a su amiga quien no sabía cómo responder ya que algo en su cabeza le decia que no hablara, que no mencionara palabra alguna o moriría…

-etto….em.. él me..- estaba a punto de responder cuando el timbre de la campana sonó, salvando a Flaky y a Splendi de la lluvia de preguntas que tenía preparada Petunia

-oh¡ tenemos que correr Flaky, el profesor cerrara la puerta cuando llegue- dijo apresurando el paso y llevando consigo de la muñeca a su compañera , quien esta voltio para ver a aquel chico omo tratando de despedirse…

-NOS VEMOS EN EL DESCANSO, LINDA¡-grito Splendi animado de que lo que dijo se cumpliera, haciendo que la niña se sonrojara aun más.

-diga que desea ordenas?- pregunto una mesera acercándose al veterano quien llego sin dificultad a ese café , a lo lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y de esos pensamientos que pasaba en su mente recordando lo de hace ayer…

-un café y tostadas- dijo sin ningún gesto alguno. La mesera anoto la orden y se dirigió a la cocina- oiga- dijo Flippy deteniendo a la señora- ¿se puede fumar aquí?- pregunto seriamente..

-puede hacerlo, no hay problema, aunque un joven no debería hacer esas cos- decía la mesera tratando de calcular la edad de su cliente pero fue interrumpida

-gracias, eso es todo, tráigame mi desayuno- dijo ordenando a la mesera que se callara y que se dedique a solo atenderlo

-mocoso malcriado- replico la mesera mientras se alejaba con la libreta de las ordenes en su mandil…

-nadie le manda a meterse mas allá de sus cosas- se decía a si mismo arrogantemente mirando la ventana. Sacando de su bolcillo de su chaqueta militar una caja de cigarrillos, tomo uno y de su bolsillo del pantalón saco un encendedor, prendiéndolo y aspirando ese humo toxico dentro de su boca para luego soltarlo con un suspiro…-no sé qué es lo que quieren de mí en el ejército…-dijo aspirando otro poco mas de ese humo negro- mandándome a una misión estúpida como esta…. Es una pérdida de tiempo para mí- soltando ese humo y volviendo a tomar otro para luego sacarlo por la nariz- mejor pediré mi renuncia en esa misión, no tengo por qué hacer esta estupidez- agarra el cigarro con los dedos para dejarlo por un momento- encontrar a ese miembro desaparecido, que según ellos, se oculta en la escuela haciéndose pasar como uno más del lugar…. Que estupidez- dijo llevando el cigarrillo a su boca para dar otro suspiro de humo- en esa escuela no hay nadie que valga mi atencio- iba a culminar su palabra cuando se le vino a la mente la imagen de esa niña peli roja con esos ojos carmesí- …. Puede ser que...- se pregunto tratando de ver si ella podría ser esa persona infiltrada en la escuela, pero sabia por parte del director que ella recién se incorporo en el colegio antes que ella- no... no puede ser ella, este sujeto lleva tiempo en esta ciudad- se corregía mientras veía la ventana, tratando de pensar quien podría ser pero después se le vino a la mente el rostro de un chico de cabello celeste con mechones amarillos en los costados, quien lo miraba con unos ojos celestes metálicos encendidos que lo hacía sentir un miedo tan solo con imaginárselo- que.. es este frio.. que recorre mi espalda- dijo abrazándose mientras sus ojos deseaban transformarse de un verde a un amarillo. Empezaba a tomar esa apariencia sádica cuando una voz lo volvió en si ….

-JOVEN¡-se escucho un grito por parte de la mesera quien desde hace unos segundo trataba de atraer su atención- su café – decía mientras colocaba la taza y el plato de tostadas en la mesa. Flippy no sabía por qué tuvo esa sensación pero tenía que averiguarlo, de un modo u otro…

-siento que mi mente me dice que fue un sueño, pero por otra parte, una realidad – dijo observando el liquido negro dentro de la taza- se que lo que paso no fue un sueño pero por que lo siento como si fuera?- haciéndose más nudos en su mente, trato de calmarse mientras cogía su cigarro hacia su boca aspirando ese humo toxico haciendo que el café tuviera otro sabor.

-PERO COMO SE ATREBE ESE SUJETO? ES DE LO PEOR¡-decía resoplando y botando humo por la nariz mientras jalaba a su amiga de la muñeca con dirección al salón- EN ESTOS DIAS YA NO ENCUENTRAS A BUENOS CHICOS, FALKY TIENES QUE TENER CUIDADO CON ESOS CAZANOVAS¡- Petunia le reprochaba mientras que su amiga la miraba aterrada y con unos de "chibis"(puntos negros brillantes en vez de ojos)

-ah¡, Petunia, me duele un poco- dijo Flaky al sentí la fuerza de su amiga apretando cada vez mas fuerte . no se percataba por estar pensando en lo que vio hace rato, para ella, Flaky era como su hija o hermana menor y no quería que un tipo asi se propasara con ella…

-AGRADECE QUE TE SALVE DE UNO DE ESOS TIPO Y ENSIMA DE ESE IDIOTA FRIKI¡ AAAAH¡-grito de la cólera simplemente al recordar el rostro de Splendi

Llegando al aula, tomaron asiento; el profesor aun no llegaba, suerte. Petunia empezó a resondrarle mientras ella cerraba sus con su cabeza cada vez que la peli azul le ordenaba algo. Loa chicos las veían con rareza….

-etto…. Que está haciendo Petunia- pregunto Toothy

-no entiendo bien desde este punto de vista pero hay que alejarnos por un momento- respondió Sniffles- son cosas de chicas, no nos conviene meternos en territorio peligroso- indico acomodando sus lentes con su dedo índice

-UJUM¡-asintieron nerviosos los chicos

-weeeeeee…. Quiero dulces- decía el moribundo Nutty

-buenos días alumnos- saludaba el profesor mientras ingresaba al aula para comenzar con la platica del tema del dia..

-buenos días profesor- dijeron todos en coro

Las horas avanzaban y mientras el profesor escribía en la pizarra, Splendi pensaba en lo que según su mente le decía que era un sueño, aquella batalla que tuvo con ese peli verde y cuando con esa espada fría y filosa era atravesado en el corazón. Tocándose el pecho dijo…

-si fue un sueño.. ¿Porque lo sentí tan real?... esos sujetos jamás los vi por aquí antes pero- dijo mientras miraba su cuaderno sin los apuntes de la pizarra- siento que los conozco desde hace tiempo…¿Por qué?- se preguntaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta a todas las dudas que se le presentaban pero en eso, la cara de la bella Flaky se le apareció haciendo que el empezara a sonrojarse y que su palpitación aumentara- pero… esa chica… por algún motivo me llama mucho la atención…- dijo en susurros pero fueron oídos por el profesor quien se acerco al héroe friki para hacerle una pregunta del tema

-alumno Splendi- alzó la vos el profesor a lo que este se asusto y nervioso se levantó respondiendo

-LA..LA RESPUESTA ES 4- dijo con los nervios en punta

-etto… es correcto- dijo el maestro con una mirada de asombro. Pequeñas risas se escucharon por el salón

-jeje..je…-se reía con media mueca en su cara y con una gota de sudor en su frente

El tiempo del primer turno acabo haciendo que todos los escolares fueran al patio para descansar de los cursos….

-ya está empezando a sentirse el frio- dijo Cuddles abrazándose mientras una corriente de aire soplaba en su tierno rostro- desde mañana de seguro nos pedirán que vengamos con el uniforme de la escuela- auncio algo desanimado. En los tiempos de verano estaba permitido usar ropa normal hasta que llegase el frio de ahí hasta el inicio de la primavera.

-bueno , al menos será por este año ,e próximo estaremos en la preparatoria- decía animada Giggles mientras giñaba un ojo a su querido niño con capucha de conejo- por cierto Cuddles, me preguntaba si querías ir el siguiente sábado a la fiesta de otoño- dijo toda tímida mientras dejaba caer su mirada al piso

-ah?, fiesta de otoño?- pregunto mirando a sus amigos sobre dicha fiesta, al parecer ella nunca tubo eso en su colegio

-Flaky, no me digas que nunca fuiste a una fiesta de otoño?- decía la peli azul algo sorprendida

-etto…. nnn…no- respondió apenada ya que al parecer, era la única chica que no conocía de eso…

-entonces quedemos todos en ir a la bienvenida del otoño¡- dijo Toothy alegremente mientras miraba a sus amigos en lo que estos asintieron dando su confirmación.

-me demorare en investigar a casi toda la escuela- dijo el chico de ojos verdes cristalinos mientras daba un sorbo al café- jaaah…que fastidio, buscar entre un montón de estúpido, inclusive los maestros….-dijo mientras llevaba una tostada hacia su boca cuando unas migajas cayeron en la taza…

-no pensé en encontrarte aquí- dijo una voz familiar al soldado- siempre fuiste un tipo ahorrador desde que te conocí, siempre pensabas en el futuro- mencionaba mientras tomaba asiento frente a Flippy…

-buenos días Mayor- dijo sacándose la tostada rápidamente de la boca- no lo esperaba…desea comer algo?- preguntaba mientras su Mayor jugaba con la azucarera

-vine a buscarte por qué me entere que te metisteis en problemas, es cierto eso?- preguntaba con cierta seriedad mientras revisaba la carta para ver lo que se ofrecía en aquel lugar- ciertamente dijimos que esta misión era secreta, si ese muchacho se enter- hablaba sobre la misión cuando fue interrumpido

-creo saber quién es- dijo frio y seguro de sus palabras- aunque hay tres candidatos en mi lista-

-hummm…. 3 eh?- dijo mientras alzaba la mano para atraer la atención de la mesera que sin saber atendió a su joven discípulo…

-no estoy seguro pero puede que sea entre un profesor y dos alumnos que marque- menciono en susurros para que nadie escuchara a excepción su Mayor

-bueno eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo bueno disculpe señora- decía mientras la mesera se acercaba- quiero ordenar una porción de wafles con bastante jarabe y también un plato extra grande de tocino con huevos , tostadas 6 raciones, un bistec a medio cocido, un jugo especial ,una hamburguesa extra grande y dos tazas de café cargado-

-en seguida señor- dijo la señora no sorprendida ya que era típico pedir esas cosas ahí.

-sabes Flippy, cuando te asignaron a mi supe de inmediato que eras un chico especial, capaz de concluir cualquier misión ya sea de lo más peligrosa, siempre volvías con el triunfo en tus manos- decía con el tono serio de antes..

-en mis manos tan solo había olor a muerte, rastros de piel y órganos en mi cuerpo, tan solo llevaba sufrimiento y dolor de la gente que mataba al campamento…. No llevaba ningún triunfo- dijo mirando fríamente a su Mayor quien este , medio sorprendido, miro sus manos diciendo…

-la guerra nos enseño que las decisiones las toman otros y acatar es una obligación, pero a mí me enseño que no siempre es así, a veces debes dejarte llevar por lo que dice tu corazón ya sea correcto o no , porque si tu vida se dedica a obedecer, serás un cuerpo sin vida, sin alma y no tendrás derecho a obtener la paz nunca- cerrando sus ojos empezó a imaginar escenas de la guerra donde veía a sus camaradas morir por los disparos o por las bombas que los hacía volar en miles de pedazos bañándose con su sangre…

- ….- el joven soldado miro son asombro y emoción ante aquellas palabras , tanto, que hiso salir una lagrima tan pura como esos ojos verdosos- maestro, usted- deseaba agradecer por esas palabras que resurgieron en él pero noto que…

-JAAAAAAAAAHHH¡- dijo viendo que su maestro se fue con los platos ya devorados. En que momento vino la señora a servirle para que este volara, dejándolo con la cuenta a pagar pero vio unos billetes en la taza de café del joven soldado, este sonriendo dijo- maestro…nunca cambia- con una sonrisa muy tierna. La señora al verlo así a él también sonrió, ella escucho las bellas frases de su comensal antes de irse.

Saliendo del cafés, se dirigió a un camino que llevaba a los citadinos dentro del bosque donde se formaba un bello rio, un lugar muy tranquilo y relajante para cualquiera que tuviera la dicha de dejar caer su cuerpo y disfrutar de ese mundo…

-creo que una pequeña siesta no me caerá mal- decía mientras se perdía en el espeso follaje del bosque….

Ahora agradeceré a una persona que sigue mi fic desde que inicio hasta ahora: XxYaCaRoxX y nodame12 , gracias por estar ahí leyendo cada cap. Que subo

Psdta: sugiéranme algunas cosas para ponerlas en el fic del sgte cap.


	8. un pasado no vivido

8) una mission, un recuerdo

-ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz….a etto.. emememe…ZzZzZzZ-

-Lum-kun, despierta-

-ehhhhh…..ZzZzZzZzZzZ-

-LUM-KUN¡-

-AAAH¡-mo-kun.. eres tú.. que paso?...

Un auto negro con lunas polarizadas manejaba directo a la zona norte de la ciudad

-según este documento, la casa es en esta esquina- mencionaba the mole viendo una hoja color verde, en ella estaba los datos básicos del joven veterano…

-después de esto, iré a darme un baño relajador yum yum- decía el joven maestro mientras se imaginaba dentro de su bañera con sus patitos y mucha espuma a su alrededor, aceptémoslo sigue siendo un niño….

-después de esto tienes que venir conmigo a comunicarle al jefe, además, tienes papeleo de tu trabajo como profesor, que no se te olvide tu misión Lum-kun- dijo the mole en forma graciosa haciéndole recordar su otra faceta como profesor…

-jahhhhh… que aburrido- decía mientras se recostaba aburridamente en el asiento de atrás. Con él iba el cuerpo inerte del joven Flippy- tomare una sinestesia antes de llevar a este chico a su habitación…..ememememe…..-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Mientras buscaban el número de la casa del veterano, The Mole escucho el crujir de lo que sería unos dientes, pero sentía algo más…

-despertó- dijo the Mole volteando a donde estaba según el cuerpo de Flippy. Observo asombrado como el soldado arrancaba los pulmones más el corazón del cuerpo de Lummpy quien a su vez este realizaba reflejos como un pollo degollado…

-al fin, ….. Libre al fin-dijo el otro individuo que poseía el cuerpo de Flippy- _como anhelaba tener en mis manos este precioso elixir de vida_- dijo acercando el órgano vital del sin vida de Lummpy y lamiendo repulsivamente la sangre que brotaba de las arterias rotas- _ummm….delicioso_-culmino mirando al pobre the Mole quien este observó a su pobre compañero quien aun este muerto, tenía ese rostro de sueño y cansancio en él… (Típico de él ¬_¬)

-veo que al fin escapaste de tu calabozo, Fliqpy- dijo the Mole devolviendo la mirada a su nuevo contrincante. Ambos cruzaban la mirada tratando de acertar en los próximos movimientos de su adversario. Fliqpy con su cuchillo de caza y the Mole con su bastón transformado en espada, dieron un salto fuera del auto mientras este se detenía esperando a su amo y al joven….

-veo _que me extrañaste, por eso te daré tu obsequio infeliz_, dijo Fliqpy mientras empuñaba su arma con dirección a the Mole mientras este pronuncio en forma calmada…

-aun no es tiempo de que te liberes, por eso te encarcelare de nuevo- .apunto su espada contra el peli verde pero en eso sintió una briza recorrer su nuca y en eso un frio metal raspo un trozo de su piel haciendo que diera un gemido de dolor…

-_jaaah.. Extrañaba esos gemidos melodioso, vamos sigue cantando para mis oídos, compláceme con todo lo que puedas_- dijo Fliqpy apuntando el cuchillo en el pecho de the Mole. El sujeto dio un salto hacia atrás tratando de escapar de esa arma tan peligrosa….

-no es momento para jugar, querido amigo, aun hay cosas que hacer. Si no regresas a tu cuerpo, Flippy despertara y hará millones de preguntas que todavía no podemos responder, así que vuelve a dormir- dijo The Mole amenazando a su contrincante con esa hoja de metal reluciente por el brillo de la luna….

-_jaaaaah, con razón que este estúpido mocoso no sabe quién soy, bueno, pero la próxima vez que te vea, este inútil soldado debe saber todo, entendido?-_dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para luego desplomarse en el piso haciendo ver que ese ente endemoniado ya no estaba ahí….

-hasta entonces, Fliqpy- dijo el peli violeta mientras su espada se transformaba en un bastón sin detalle alguno- ahora lleguemos rápido a la casa de este joven antes que despierte-

-señor estamos a pocas casas de donde vive el muchacho- dijo el chofer mientras se acercaba a Flippy- lo llevaré lo más rápido que puedo y volveré para llevar al joven Lummpy a un hospital- decía el señor mientras cargaba al soldado en su hombro…

-no será necesario llevarlo a un hospital- dijo the Mole quien se dirigía al auto a ver la situación de su amigo- dentro de unas cuantas horas volverá en si- con un gesto de tranquilidad, se sentó al costado de su mejor amigo. El chofer llevó al joven hacia su casa y con una llave maestra logro entrar dirigiéndose a la habitación donde lo recostó y lo cubrió para que pareciese que todo fue un sueño.

-Lummpy, eres muy lento, mira la enorme cicatriz que te dejara marcado- decía mirando a su amigo con unos ojos muy raros; esos ojos morados brillaban de un color metálico encendido que se notaba a simple vista en la oscuridad.

-eres un imbécil, Lum-kun- dijo the Mole a su querido amigo quien estaba recostado en una elegante y fina cama, al parecer estaban en la casa de the Mole….

-etto…creo que me mato- dijo medio adormecido recordando lo que sucedió en la noche pasada..

-temo que te dejara una gran cicatriz, si deseas puedes mirarte en el baño- dijo The mole señalando con su pulgar…

-mi ropa… estoy desnudo- dijo al notar que no llevaba prenda superior- mo-kun, acaso me hiciste "cosillas" cuando estaba inconsciente? Eh? Dime dime- acercándose a su amigo con una expresión sensual y atrevida

-creo que tu cuerpo está demasiado débil para recibir uno de mis golpes, así que me lo deberás- dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, la charola estaba en la mesa de centro de la habitación…

-no aguantas ninguna broma ehhhhhhhhh….- empezó a molestar a su compañero pero este no respondía. Mirándolo con sus ojos medio dormidos, se levantó con dirección al baño para poder tomarse una ducha…

-he puesto ropa limpia en el cesto dentro del baño, cuando termines vístete que tenemos que hablar con el jefe- menciono the Mole después de saborear ese delicioso te caliente….

-UJUUUU¡EL AGUA ESTA CALIENTE¡-gritaba el peli celeste de la emoción .

Bañado, vestido y peinado, bajo a la primera planta encontrándose con su amigo quien este le hizo seña de sentarse para poder degustar una deliciosa cena hecha por el mismo chofer…

-AHAHAHA¡LANGOSTA CON MANTEQUILLA¡-viendo aquel manjar, Lummpy empezó a babear por el hambre que tenia después de haber resucitado…

-sírvete, el plato es para ti- menciono amablemente su compañero mientras le ofrecía una silla- puedes comer todo lo que quie- mencionaba unas palabras cuando lo interrumpió Lummpy…

-GRACIAAAAAAA¡-dijo con dos trozos de jamón en cada mano y la langosta en su boca

-…###...-(venita en la frente tipo anime)

Ya satisfecho, Lummpy se desabrocho el pantalón para dejar libre su estomago-FUAA- estuvo delicioso, esto de estar reviviendo da mucha hambre- decía mientras se frotaba la pansa y salía un suspiro de felicidad…

-veo que por fin repones tus fuerzas, ahora lo más importante- dijo the Mole seriamente a su amigo- hablaremos de este incidente con el jefe, contaremos cada detalle a excepción de uno- dijo levantando su dedo índice

-hummm, y cuál es?- pregunto Lummpy

- no le diremos sobre el otro sujeto, me refiero a ese joven vestido medio raro- obviamente se refería a Splendi

-juhmmm-masticando un trozo de jamo- ¿porqué no quieres que lo sepa el jefe?-preguntaba medio sorprendido…

-tan solo no se lo digas, un no estoy convencido si ese muchacho es "él"- decía mientras cruzaba sus dedos apoyándose en sus codos mirando su plato de puré intacto…

-si tu lo ordenas no diré nada- respondió Lummpy al pedido de su amigo.

El reloj marcaba las 01:00 am, ellos estaba en la sala esperando a un visitante del cual les urge hablar con él…

-TIINN-sonó el timbre. El chofer-cocinero se acerco a la puerta abriéndola de par en par haciendo que la persona que solicitaban entrara de lo más normal. The Mole le ofreció tomar asiento….

-esperábamos su visita, querido jefe- respondía cordialmente el joven del sobretodo

-olaaaaaaaaa jefeeeeeee- menciono Lummpy en forma de broma

-…###...- (vena en la frente tipo anime) de parte de mo-kun y el mayordomo

-¿qué tal Lummpy, extrañaba esas bromas tuyas?- decía ese sujeto mostrando una sonrisa-veo que no piensas madurar después de lo que te dije no?- dijo en tono burlón haciendo que el chico somnoliento se molestara

-tsh, nunca pienso cambiar- dijo poniendo boca de pescado ¬3¬

-jefe-interrumpió The Mole- tenemos que hablar sobre ese estudiante, al parecer el cuerpo de su alumno no puede contener a su inquilino en control, se está volviendo inestable, he estado pensando en cambiar de persona ya que sería muy peligroso para él y para "nuestro amigo" seguir unidos- dijo con un tono preocupante al jefe…

-yo confió en mí muchacho por eso no dejare que hagan eso, en cambio, deseo que lo tengan controlado hasta que llegue el momento- menciono una solución temporal para la victima….

-disculpe jefe- dijo Lummpy- ¿pero, cuando piensa decirle a Flippy sobre todo esto? Necesitamos que Fliqpy y Flippy empiecen a ... bueno ya sabe- dijo algo preocupado por la decisión que dio el jefe…

-este muchacho ha sufrido demasiado en la guerra, debo de tratar de llevar las cosas con calma hasta que sean manejables a nuestro favor, además, si yo le pido que una fuerzas con nosotros aceptara, no tienes por que preocuparse; conozco a mi cadete y se cuando debo actuar con él- culmino fijando su mirada en el vacio del suelo, pensando en esos momentos que paso con su joven alumno esa noche en la cafetería…

-jefe.. siento curiosidad… pero que no Fliqpy puede llegar a matarlo? – menciono Lummpy preocupado…

-si llego a morir, prefiero que sea en manos del enemigo y no de mi querido estudiante- dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro- la verdad sé que si Fliqpy se apoderara de su cuerpo, él lo detendría para no lastimarme-

-de todas maneras jefe-dijo The Mole con desconfianza total- el cuerpo de Flippy está cada vez más débil y en un momento a otro Fliqpy despertara en su totalidad y nadie podrá detenerlo- anuncio serio y frio , advirtiendo de lo peligroso que estaba la situación

-etto….pero no que somos los más fuertes? Podríamos detenerlo- menciono el inocente Lummpy mientras arqueaba una ceja al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

-no nos lo tomemos a la ligera, Lummpy- respondió the Mole defendiendo su comentario anterior- además él al despertar seguramente empezara a matar a todos los que se les cruce, sinceramente prefiero no tenerlo cerca pero a petición del jefe y de lo que se viene…. No queda otra alternativa- menciono tratando de proteger sus ideales

-eso me recuerda…¿encontraron a "otro "más?-pregunto el jefe dirigiéndose a los dos con tranquilidad total..

-aun no lo hayamos pero cuando tengamos información se lo comunicaremos- dijo mo-kun antes de que su distraído amigo dijera una palabra malogrando el plan

-bueno, entonces me retiro amigos míos, cuídense y Lummpy... crece de una vez – decía mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta principal…

-Tsh, dije que no cambiaria nunca- de nuevo con la boca de pescado ¬3¬

-jajaja, lo sé Lum-kun, tan solo te estoy molestando un poco- culmino el jefe mientras se cerraban las puertas

Ya todo estaba en calma, el mayordomo se acerco a la chimenea para encenderla mientras los dos jóvenes que acomodaban en el sofá grande….

-Lum-kun- dijo the Mole- necesito que cambies con algún profesor del 4° grado, donde se encuentra estudiando ese muchacho medio raro- menciono mientras posaba su cabeza contra el sofá- quiero saber a qué criatura nos enfrentaremos después-

-hummm… ese chico friki… se me hace algo raro, tal vez sea uno de "ellos" o uno de los nuestros- mencionaba mientras se rascaba la nuca tratando de recordar el rostro del supuesto ya que él no peleo contra el disque héroe-mañana me toca turno en la tarde…jahhhh, que aburridooooo-

-ok Lum-kun entiendo, ya no sigas- cada vez que Lummpy hacia esos ruidos molestaba al pobre peli morado

Lummpy levantándose del sofá, emprende camino a la segunda planta de la casa para donde estaba su habitación. Después de una resurrección, es normal tener unas ganas inmensas de comer y dormir debido a la pérdida de fuerza y nutrientes que se van con la sangre…

-mañana iré a la escuela y hablare con el director de parte tuya- menciono mientras recorría el barandal con su mano en una posición sensual- si digo que tu lo mandas no se negara…..etto… buenas noches mo-kun-

-Buenas noches Lum-kun- dijo el otro amigo también dirigiéndose a otra habitación del primer piso- por cierto, necesito unos documentos de ese muchacho, no te olvides Lummpy-

-ok….bye bye-

La sala quedo completamente vacía dejando que el fuego consumiera lentamente los últimos trozos de madera en la chimenea

Una neblina de lo más espesa abarcaba en todo el puerto de la ciudad, haciendo que todas las personas se colocaran sus abrigos, guantes, chompas, etc por el inmenso frio que se aproximaba en la zona. No muy distante, una tenue luz amarilla brillaba en donde sería una recamara dentro de un pequeño barco de carga; la luz, muy débil por el desgastado foco que alumbraba, hacía notar una pequeña y delgada silueta dentro de la habitación….

-con lo que cace este día no me alcanza para las carnadas… creo que no comeré unos días más- decía una voz algo grave, como la de un joven unos 19 años. Rebuscando entre unos cajones, revoloteando en busca de algo de dinero, estaba un joven alto, 1.68 m, cabello corto celeste verdoso, delgado a falta de alimentos y con una dificultan en su cuerpo; estaba falto de dos pies, de un ojo y de un brazo los cuáles remplazo por palos de madera, un parche y un garfeo respectivamente. Este nuevo personaje se le conocía por el nombre de Russell…

-oh ¡aun estas despierto- dijo un anciano con abrigos de más trayendo en una cubeta unos gusanos y algunos bichos como carnada

-WAAA¡SON CARNADA.. SON PARA MI?-se preguntaba Russell con unos ojos brillosos como estrellas

-no, es un encargo de un señor del puerto. Me pidió que le vendiera una cubeta para su pesca de mañana- respondía con un rostro medio culpable por entusiasmar al chico…

-grummmm, viejo… véndeme esa cubeta- dijo Russell quien le mostraba unas cuantas monedas que saco de una media

-JAJAJAJAJA¡RUSSELL NO ME HAGAS REIR, SABES QUE LA CUBETA CUESTA MUCHO MÁS QUE ESO-decía a carcajadas mientras soltaba una lagrima de la risa, eso molesto más a Russel quien lo miraba con odio

-viejo maldito, entonces ¿a qué has venido aquí?- le preguntaba al viejo barbudo mientras se calmaba un poco

-jajaja, … perdona, quiero hablarte sobre una propuesta que los demás muchachos y yo pensamos- dijo mostrándole al joven una ficha donde aparecía el nombre del colegio central de la ciudad- queremos otorgarte algo que a nosotros nos falto desde pequeños. Cada uno pondrá una parte de las ganancias para poder pagarte la escuela- dijo el viejo hombre con un rostro de nostalgia y alegría por la noticia que daba a su pequeño discípulo- ¿y, que dices?

-estas de coña- respondió con su rostro serio- sabes que mi vida es el mar y no pienso irme de este paraíso a una prisión con quien sabe que personas habrá allá- decía volteando para no verle el rostro al viejo, quien este, desilusionado y triste, miro al piso con esos ojos llenos de ojeras…

-entiendo, pero Russell, sé que no deseas romper esa promesa- dijo mientras alzaba la mirada confirmando lo que en verdad era el motivo de las pocas ganas de estudiar

-aa... – tartamudeaba al saber que su maestro acertó con lo que pensaba- viejo entrometido, tú mismo lo dijiste, la palabra de un pirata siempre se cumple, por eso hasta el día que me muera, estaré esperándolo aquí – dijo señalando el piso de su barco

-Russell, ya han pasado varios años desde aquel día… no crees que deberías dejar ir esas olas del recuerdo y recorrer otros mares?, aun eres un niño y te falta mucho por delante… sabes que mi tiempo se acaba como la arena, cada ola se lleva consigo un puño grande de esa fina tierra… así me siento yo Russell y no deseo que nada malo te pase cuando el mar me lleve por completo- menciono aquel señor senil mientras sus ojos posaban en su joven aprendiz. Este muchacho sabía que su vida recién empezaba pero la promesa de un "pirata" era más fuerte que cualquier cosa…

-lo sé viejo, entiendo lo que me dices… pero, se lo prometí por lo más sagrado del mundo, que esperaría su regreso en este lugar- dicho esto empezó a limpiarse el rostro debido a que soltó unas lagrimas al recordar esa imagen de un adiós hace años en esa misma playa, dentro de ese barco….

-_pronto volveré, tan solo espérame…-_

_-Siempre amigo, recuerda que prometimos ir juntos al mar…-_

_-es verdad, además también te prometí que tendríamos nuestro propio barco pirata y que recorreríamos el mundo entero….-_

-_es una promesa, verdad…..?_

-es…una promesa….amigo- decía mientras observaba por la ventana, una pequeña estrella en el horizonte que alumbraba con todo su esplendo aun habiendo una espeluznante neblina.

Ya de día, la gente se preparaba para lo que sería su día de rutina, algo normal, nada cambiaba aun con la presencia de estos nuevos entes en la ciudad. Todo el ambiente se tornaba tranquilo….

-LUM-KUN… LEVANTATE-dijo the Mole mirando molesto a su amigo mientras este votaba baba de su boca y se asomaba un globo de su nariz, mientras abrazaba un alce de peluche…

-5 minutos más… y me levanto- decía en sueños mientras se arropaba más en esa tibia y cálida frazada..

-si no te levantas llegaras tarde al trabajo, recuerda que tienes una misión allá- menciono de lo más normal-y por cierto-dijo ya en tono serio- anoche hable con el director, acepto el cambio con uno de los profesores del 4° año para que investigues al muchacho ese-culmino cuando cogió la frazada y jalándola mando volar por los aires al pobre durmiente…

-TITITIT… ESO DOLIO MO-KUN- decía mientras se frotaba la cabeza y sus nalgas por la caída- jehh mo-kun, se mas delicado conmigo, que no somos amigos?- dijo mientras se paraba aun frotándose esas zonas …

-somos amigos, pero no por eso dejare que falles en tus misiones, por eso si es necesario te golpeare- menciono mientras sostenía un cambio de ropa de Lummpy. Dándosela, se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación cuando dijo- apresúrate que el desayuno está servido y tu hora de trabajo empieza pronto- cerrando la puerta del cuarto, dejo que el chico peli celeste se cambiara tranquilamente…

-juhmmm, mo-kun amaneció de mala manera… en fin, si no hago lo que me dice de seguro volverá a golpearme- decía mientras se desabrochaba el camisón- o… atravesarme con esa espada- dijo en tono serio y con un brillo de un celeste metálico encendido en sus pequeños ojos

Los minutos pasaban cuando se oyo los pasos apresurados de Lummpy recorrer las escaleras dirigiéndose al comedor, donde su amigo leia tranquilamente el periódico del día…

-ahí tienes huevos con tocino y tostadas recién hechas y de tomar, café o un té, tú eliges- menciono el peli morado sin despistarse de su periódico

-queo que tomarme olo totada- decía con un trozo de ese pan recién horneado en su boca-me oy,alio- dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta principal…

-Señor- pregunto el mayordomo- que desea que le prepare?-

-tomare un capuchino con espuma y por favor, no te olvides de las galletas francesas de higo- decía sin quitar la mirada del periódico

- como ordene señor- dijo el mayordomo mientras se dirigía sin dar espalda a su joven amo

Un auto azul estaba estacionado frente a la casa, de este salió un sujeto- su auto está listo, señor- menciono mientras acercaba su mano hacia la de Lummpy entregándole las llaves del automóvil…

-gracias- dijo cogiendo las llaves y cerrando la puerta partió hacia la escuela. Un día normal más.

Los estudiantes llegaban, algunos corriendo, otros caminando, ya que el día se notaba cálido, según los meteorólogos.

El timbre estaba a punto de tocas, anunciando el inicio de las ya mencionadas clases, haciendo que rostros deprimidos, la mayoría, se mostrara en casi toda la escuela.

-humm, aula 304, aquí es donde esta ese chico- dijo el joven maestro mirando la ficha y el numero del aula.

-dicen que habrá profesor nuevo- decia un estudiante animado- ojala sea bueno y no como el que se fue-

-si, yo tambien queri que sea asi- decia otro- oye Splendi, te haces idea de quien podría ser?- pregunto el alumno dirigiéndose a su compañero quien este aun seguía pensando en aquel " sueño" haciendo que se perdiera en su mundo…

-se que es un sueño pero- se deia de lo mas preocupado- por que lo siento tan real…- decia cuando un sonido alerto a todos a tomar asiento

-buenos días profesor- decían en coro los demás alumnos menos uno que yacía en sus pensamientos…

-bueeeeenoooos.. días ..etto…soy el nuevo maestro asi que…díganme… sus… nombres- dijo mientras el sueño le ganaba dejándolo medio atontado

-(PLOP¡)-caida tipo anime

-etto…comencemos con..waaa(bostezo)..esta fila… de aquí..- decia mientras abría su inmensa boca para soltar un bostezo

Cada alumno empezó a presentarse, su nombre, apellido, edad, gustos, etc mientras el turno del chico friki se acercaba cada ves más y más…

-y me gustan las músicas de rock- culmino el alumno delante de Splendi

-gracias, bien el que sigue por favor- dijo sin observar a los alumnos que se presentaban

-psss, oye te toca- dijo el compañero del chico friki quien este aun seguía hablándose a si mismo

-oh..AH¡PERDONE MAESTRO-dijo algo nervioso y avergonzado por el inconveniente- mi nombre es Splendi sorairo y tengo 16 años, me gusta los mangas y el anime, mi sueño es ser el héroe que salvara un día esta ciudad- decía con los ojos cerrados mientras, algo desubicado de la realidad, hablaba sin saber lo que decía

Lummpy alzó la mirada, mostrando unos ojos con un brillo especial. De inmediato reconoció a ese muchacho. Levantándose de su silla, se dirijo hacia su alumno quien este abriendo los ojos observo con sorpresa que era el sujeto de la otra vez quien, con otra persona más, lo asesinaron junto a otro alumno….

-….T..TU- decía medio tartamudo por la impresión- TU… ERES….-

-con que… eres Splendi…- dijo acercando su rostro muy cerca del disque héroe quien este a su ves , sonrojado por los nervios y por el acercamiento de su profesor "asesino", lo miraba con unos inmensos ojos sin brillo alguno…

-con que a ti…TE GUSTA LOS ANIME¡- dijo asombrado por los gusto parecidos que tenían

-PLOOOOOP¡-caída tipo anime

-aa..a.a. - no sabía que decir, estaba tan abrumado por la escena que se le venía a su mente, recordándole como murió y como murió ese chico que estaba con él…

-ME GUSTAN MUCHO LOS MANGAS, OJALA QUE TENGAS ALGUNO QUE ME PUEDAS PRESTAR- dijo Lummpy con una alegre y tierna sonrisa tratando de confiarse con el chico

-etto.. s..si maes… tro- menciono Splendi con una sonrisa fingida y una ceja arqueada en su pálido rostro

-bueno alumnos… a empezar las clases- dicho esto volteo para dirigirse a la pizarra…

-_ESTE SUJETO…. VA A MATARME¡-_decía en su mente mientras un frio recorría su espalda. Sentía como algo pesado se le colocaba en sus hombros, observando por todas partes buscaba una escapatoria por si algo sucedía

Las horas pasaban rápido, pero para nuestro disque Héroe eran una eternidad, no sabía que pasaría, sentía el miedo posando en él como si un gallinazo posara en su espalda, esperando a que se descuide para atacarlo. Todo le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado, sudaba frio pero eso no era lo que temía, sino que el asesino de un alumno estaba frente a él, no quería verlo pero tenía que hacerlo para no perder a su asesino de vista…

-RIIIIIIIING¡-sonó la gloriosa campana

-"TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ¡"-se dijo mientras corría como pudiera del salón pero una figura se le apareció en frente bloqueando su escapatoria…

-oye… no quieres prestarme algunos mangas? Pensé que seriamos amigos después de ver los gustos parecidos que tenemos- dijo el joven maestro con una leve sonrisa

-aa.a.a..aa.a. …- no sabía que decir. Solo atino a contestar en tartamudeos sin lograr entender una sola palabra…

-humm , acaso no trajiste ninguno? Qué pena…bueno puedes irte al descanso- dijo retrocediendo y cediéndole el paso al joven friki

Este viendo su libertan a tan solo unos paso, corrió de los más apurdao posible pero en eso , sintió como unos ojos observaban su nuca, haciendo que temblara mucho más…

-este muchacho es algo raro, tendré que informarle a mo-kun de esto pero antes…. A LA CAFETERIA¡-decia en una pose de orden y con unos pasos adelante , enmarco su camino a su destino.

Ya lejos del aula, Splendi pudo recuperar el aliento con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban…

-creo que lo perdí de vista…ufffff¡ ahora no se si volver al salón después del descanso o irme de aquí y volver en la tarde por mis cosas- se preguntaba dudoso por las alternativas, una es volver a sentir ese escalofríos en todo su cuerpo por el miedo y terror que sentía por el nuevo maestro y otra, sacrificar su preciada tarde para recuperar su mochila…

_-un héroe jamás es cobarde y enfrenta a su enemigo de frente-_

-ah?... quien anda ahí?- decía al escuchar una voz de la cual, no sabía de donde provenía pero que se escuchaba como si hablara cerca al odio- que raro.. serán ideas mías o estaré loco por todo lo que pasa…- se decía colocando una mano en su barbilla y con los ojos al techo con una expresión de duda en su rostro

Los minutos pasaban y el, en el patio de recreo, se dirigió donde una mesa a contemplar a todo el mundo jugar y divertirse con sus amigos…

-amigos…. Me pregunto, donde estarás? Se preguntaba mirando el cielo, tratando de recordar el rostro de una persona muy singular a él, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta personita

-etto…Splen-kun- dijo Lummpy con toda confianza haciendo que el friki se exaltara y se cayera de su silla

-AAAHHAHA, PRO..POR…FESOR LUMMPY ¡ME ASUSTO-dijo con la mano en el pecho tratando de calmar un poco su pulsación

-quería saber si mañana podrías traer unos mangas para que pueda leerlos- sonreía mientras preguntaba al agitado Splendi quien este asintiendo con la cabeza, alegro al joven profesor- gracias, me ahorraste tiempo para comprar algunos, oh por cierto, te gustaría venir a mi casa un día a leer mi colección?- preguntaba entusiasmado pero Splendi pensó que sería asesinado en ese lugar…

-NNN…NNO GRA..CIAS .. MAESTRO LUMPY-agradecido rechazo la petición de su profesor agachándose como lo hacen los japoneses…

-juhhhhhm, bueno no hay problema- dicho esto, se alejo de Splendi con dirección al interior del edifico. El timbre sonó sorpresivamente haciendo que Splendid volviera a sobre exaltarse

La clase de Lummpy era casi todo el día, así que no le quedaba otra al friki y entrando al aula, tomo asiento y se acurruco lo más profundo en su silla como un bebe.

La hora avanzaba y el profesor escribía unas ecuaciones en el pizarrón cuando este menciono- quiero que uno salga a resolver el problema-decía mirando a sus alumnos. Estaba buscando a esa persona- etto, Splendid, puedes pasar al pizarrón?- pregunto todo sereno

-A..A.A…S..SI ..MAESTRO-tartamudeaba mientras daba pequeños pasos al frente, estaba nervioso porque uno, no sabía resolver el problema y dos, tenía ese miedo aferrado a él. Pensaba que mientras más se acercara, más rápido acabaría sin vida, le estaba dando la oportunidad a Lummpy de matarlo…

-toma una tiza y escriba la ecuación- sonrió

-maldito infeliz, tratas de trabarme con esa sonrisita falsa, pero no caeré en esto- pensaba mientras sus ojos posaban en el problema tratando de entender cómo se empezaba

-si no puedes resolverlo, está bien- decía Lummpy algo preocupado debido al tiempo que se demoraba en escribir el resultado

Splendid, sin otra cosa más que decir, dejo la tiza y con el rostro hacia el piso, camino rápido a su asiento, colocándose en la posición de antes.

Después de un momento vergonzoso, la hora pasaba rápido, haciendo que las ganas del joven héroe de salir de ese calabozo creciera más, hasta que el timbre anuncio el fin de clases de ese día

-AAAAAAAAAAAHH¡ A CORRER¡-dijo mientras sus pies hacían desvanecerlo del aula, pero no llego tan lejos. De nuevo en la puerta, Lummpy lo miro con esa expresión maliciosa y seria del día anterior a su muerte…

-Splendi… NO TE OLVIDES LOS MANGAS SI?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-si... Profesor- dicho esto camino hacia el pasillo pero sintió que de nuevo esos ojos celeste metálicos lo observaban más de cerca. Quería eliminar esa sensación de miedo así que emprendió vuelo por el pasillo saliendo al fin de ese horrible lugar.

-hummm, mo-kun….mo-kun…-decía mientras sostenía el teléfono a la respuesta de su amigo

-_dime, Lum-kun-_ contesto su amigo al parecer, por su tono de voz, algo ocupado

-este muchacho también es uno de "ellos"-respondía seriamente con esos ojos asesinos

-ya veo, ya que comprobaste a otro de "ellos", se lo comunicaras al jefe- decía con una voz sombría y medio aterradora

-jaaah… mo-kun, por que no se lo dices tú?- resoplaba por el nuevo encargo que le dio su amigo

-en estos momento estoy ocupado, ve ahora donde el jefe para ue le des el informe, no podemos seguir derrochando más tiempo, si los encontramos a todos antes que ellos….- dijo the Mole cuando respondió Lummpy

-lograremos vencer a la organización- respondió el peli celeste- de acuerdo, iré pero solo esta vez- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Dirigiéndose al exterior, busco entre sus cosas la llave de su auto pero se acordó que lo había dejado dentro enganchado en el timon….

-etto….mo-kun no me lo perdonara- se decía rascándose la nuca y con una gotita de nervios- bueno, caminar no hace daño a nadie- dijo y en eso se fue con dirección a donde era la morada del jefe.

Lamentablemente cuando llego el jefe no estaba, sintiéndose un muerto viviente tomo un camino donde pasaban buses con dirección a la casa de the Mole, pero tendría que caminar unas 5 cuadras bien largas, no podía hacer más que caminar.

Pasando cerca a un puerto pesquero diviso a lo lejos una pierda grande ovalada donde se podía descansar. Sin meditar mucho y con el dolor de su cuerpo, se dirigió a esa piedra donde se recostó tomando aire fresco para reponer sus débiles pulmones. Noto que esta vista se le hacía algo nostálgico, era conocido pero en su mente no mostraba ningún recuerdo, tan solo el simple hecho de haber estado ahí antes…

-no sé por qué, pero siento haber estado en este lugar anteriormente- decía mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder sentir la frescura del ambiente. Cuando su mente lo estaba llevando a un recuperador sueño, se le vino a la mente un episodio de su vida que, según él, jamás vivio…

-_pronto volveré, tan solo espérame…-_

_-Siempre amigo, recuerda que prometimos ir juntos al mar…-_

_-es verdad, además también te prometí que tendríamos nuestro propio barco pirata y que recorreríamos el mundo entero….-_

-_es una promesa, verdad…..?_

-una…promesa…-dijo mientras hablaba en sueños lo que hizo que se levantara de golpe. Esa escena no lo tomaba como un sueño, era algo más, empezó a mirar el cielo anaranjado rojizo con una duda en su mente- ¿que fue esto, un sueño?...pero… lo sentí tan real- dijo mientras llevaba su mano a su frente, pensando que alucinaba por el cansancio cuando de pronto escucho el golpe de un objeto pesado de madera caerse al piso de piedras…

-Lummpy…eres…tú- menciono un joven pesquero que se dirigía a ese lugar. Con una voz quebrantada y unas gotas de lagrima recorriendo su rostro, pronuncio el nombre del peli celeste quien a su vez este lo miro desconfiado y algo dudoso de quien podría ser esa persona que conocía su nombre…

-LUMMPY, VOLVISTES¡

Bueno, perdonen la demora y gracias por su paciencia

Si les gusta por favor comenten y si no les gusto….igual comenten e.e


	9. HTF: Splendid

9).Amigos enemigos…

-WAAAA, QUE DÍA MÁS LARGOOO¡-decía el disque héroe Splendid, quien llegaba de un día sumamente raro. Primero se reencuentra con quien se supone era el asesino de sus sueños, segundo, este sujeto es su profesor de matemáticas y tercero, se encuentra con esa chica peli roja que por "coincidencia" también estaba en su supuesto sueño…

-hummm… esa chica era muy linda- se decía mientras el rostro de Flaky aparecía en su mente- lo que fue real es que la salve pero no sé si aquel sujeto apareció luego… que raro es todo esto- algo dudoso y preocupado, trataba de acomodar las ideas pero no conseguía nada. Su mente le seguía diciendo que era tan solo un sueño, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Splendid, baja a cenar, la comida ya esta lista- se escucho la voz de una mujer que provenía de la planta baja de la casa…

-YA VOY¡-gritó ansioso por las ganas de comer. Tenía un hambre feroz por todo el ajetreado día.

Colocándose su pijama, salió de su cuarto y con dirección a la cocina, vio a la mujer que lo atendía y cuidaba como una madre…

-YA ESTOY AQUÍ, TIA¡-decía alzando la mano como indicando su presencia…

-ya veo, bien ahora lávate las manos para cenar- dijo aquella mujer con un mandil algo húmedo por el agua del fregadero que salpicaba con las ollas y sartenes de ahí.

Llevando un pedazo de aquel guiso, comenzó a saborearlo y a degustarlo ya que la comida que preparaba la mujer era la más deliciosa para nuestro joven héroe…

-bueno tía me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que madrugar- dijo Splendid mientras se paraba de la mesa llevando consigo su plato y cubiertos al fregadero…

-de acuerdo hijo mío, que descanses bien- mencionó sonriéndole a su pequeño sobrino mientras ella aun terminaba los últimos trozos de carne del estofado.

Después de devorar una rica cena, se dirigió a su cama para luego tirarse de espaldas mostrando un rostro nostálgico, trayéndole a un recuerdo de su pasado, del cual nunca olvidara….

-_eres raro, nadie te quiere-_

_-Vete de aquí adefesio, no te queremos aquí-_

_-jajajaja nadie quiere a un tipo patético como tú, vete con tus tontos dibujos a otra parte-_

Un grupo de niños tenía acorralado a un pequeño que estaba arrodillado en el piso, llorando, con los golpes que le propinaron en el rostro y raspones en sus brazos y rodillas debido a las caídas que se hacía al correr. Splendid, un pequeño de cabello celeste fuerte, siempre fue un chico introvertido debido a ser de gustos diferentes a los de los demás, siempre era excluido de todas partes, hasta sus padres no apoyaban los gustos que para ellos eran raros…

_-¿cómo puede nuestro hijo vestir de esta manera?, es una vergüenza para nosotros¡_

_-prefiero mandarlo a la escuela militar que verlo con esas tonterías¡-_

Para él, su familia era extraña, a pesar de solo vivir con su madre y padre pero el hecho es que no le encontraba sentido a esa vida tan extraña para su único hijo.

Nunca tubo amigos, desde que entró a ese mundo fantasioso toda la gente lo rechazaba hasta el punto de golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, jamás tuvo novias ni nada por el estilo, siempre solo sin nadie…

-_ninguna de nosotras estaría con una cosa como tú, pierdes tu tiempo con nosotras-_

_-es tan solo un estúpido, no hagan caso de lo que haga-_

_-perdón pero no hablo con raros como tú, me das pena inútil-_

Cada palabra que mencionaba la gente, lo lastimaba cada vez más a fondo haciéndolo desear la muerte cada segundo, siendo tan solo un niño de 9 años.

Cada vez que podía se escapaba de su casa para dirigirse a una zona a las afueras de la ciudad donde había un lugar al fondo del bosque donde no existía palabra alguna y solo el bello canto de la naturaleza….

-este lugar me reconforta a pesar de todo lo que vivo… sin tan solo el mundo fuera así…- decía el pequeño Splendid mientras se abrazaba las piernas posando su rostro lleno de lagrimas y manchas de suciedad en sus rodillas.

Cada día en la escuela era el mismo martirio de todos los días, a su llegada todos lo insultaban, lo empujaban, le decían de todo y él no podía hacer nada hasta que en una oportunidad…

-oye mutante, lárgate de la escuela, harías un favor a todo el mundo FENOMENO¡-dijo un niño de un grado mayor del que Splendid. Este no aguantaba más las palabras hirientes y cogiendo una piedra que vio en su camino la alzó y la tiró directo a la cabeza de aquel brabucón…

-AAAAAGH¡-se escuchó un grito de dolor muy intenso por toda la escuela. Todos los profesores encargados de la puerta atraparon al pobre Splendid y al muchacho que yacía en el piso desangrándose de manera preocupante…

-llamen a los padres de este niño- dijo un profesor que sujetaba el pequeño brazo del peli celeste

La llegada de los padres no es una buena señal, ya me entenderán los lectores, pero para Splendid, era caso perdido. Ellos no tomaban en cuenta las cosas que hacia su primogénito a tal punto que un año no recordaron su cumpleaños…

-señores, si no se llevan a este muchacho de mi escuela, mandaré a su hijo a un reclusorio para menores- dijo el profesor con tono de mandato y extremadamente molesto, tanto que botaba espuma de su boca…

-si tan solo eso fuera posible nosotros mismo lo mandaríamos a la cárcel- dijo el padre con la misma tonalidad que el director…

-creo que podemos mandarlo a otra parte, mi hermana se hará cargo de él. Ella siempre fue una inútil, tal vez haga algo con él y así no creo que vuelva- mencionaba la madre de manera egoísta y caprichosa mientras le sonreía a los dos hombres de la habitación…

-hasta que al fin piensan deshacerse de mi- dijo para sí mismo el pequeño peli celeste brotando de sus ojos hinchados unas lagrimas tan cristalinas y puras.

Esa misma noche, el peli celeste se dirigió a su habitación con la orden de sus padres de empacar sus cosas para la mudanza de mañana, como quedo planeado esa misma tarde…

-no creo que quieran ver mis dibujos que hice para ellos…- decía con unos ojos sin brillo, y arrancando de la pared los dibujos y poster de su habitación, empezó a recordar todas las cosas buenas que pasaron en su vida…

-¿por qué lo que me parece interesante para mi les desagrada a los demás? – se preguntaba con esa mirada apagada mientras sus ojos indicaban las ganas retenidas de seguir llorando.

Ya de día, el padre agarró las maletas del pequeño y las colocó en la parte trasera del vehículo. Splendid se sentó en el copiloto, lo cual a su padre no le agradaba la idea así que lo mandó, apretándolo contra sus maletas, en la parte trasera…

-te quedaras ahí hasta que lleguemos- dijo el padre mirándolo con odio y fastidio, ya que por él se tuvo que levantar lo más temprano posible.

Ya en marcha, el camino parecía muy largo, el cual lo era porque se dirigían de una ciudad a otra, donde vivía la hermana de su madre. Cada segundo que pasaba se hacia un minuto y cada minuto se hacia una hora interminable para el pequeño niño que tan solo observaba sin decir palabra alguna el paisaje que se presentaba por los diversos árboles de la región. Siendo las 4:47 de la tarde, llegaron a su destino. El padre salió del carro y caminando a la puerta tocó el timbre luego en segundos salió una bella mujer joven, algo desarreglada pero fina en modales…

-así como lo oyes, este niño se quedará contigo. Tu hermana y yo no lo aguantamos más por eso te lo quedaras- mencionaba el padre colérico ante la negativa de la mujer, pero dirigiendo la mirada a ese pequeño niño y viendo en sus ojos un dolor infernal, no mencionó nada más y aceptó después de un tiempo.

El padre arrojó las cosas del niño y a este también haciendo que se manchara la ropa con la suciedad de la calle. Terminado su trabajo, pisó el acelerador y emprendió marcha a su hogar, sin decir un "adiós" o palabra alguna para su hijo…

-entra, prepararé la cena- dijo en un tono amable la joven mujer, mientras tomaba de la mano de Splendid para meterlo en la casa.

Pasaba el tiempo y el niño tan solo se encerraba en su habitación leyendo y dibujando, sin señal de mejoramiento. La mujer estaba preocupada por su pequeño sobrino, para lo cual llamó a un viejo amigo. Comentándole del problema, su amigo le dio una solución que tal vez funcione…

-mi escuela lo convertirá en un niño sano y divertido, yo mismo me encargaré de cuidarlo y ver que mejore y su avance sea notable, claro si tu deseas- mencionaba un sujeto medio rellenito y con traje, quien estaba sentado en la sala de la casa de la tía. No habría otra salida más que esa así que la aceptó, algo preocupada pero confiada en su amigo.

Esa noche, mientras cenaban, la señora platicó acerca de unas cosas que pasaron ese día en su trabajo con Splendid…

-y luego llegó esa señora, no podía creer que se hayan hecho eso jajaja, pobre en serio pero se lo tenía merecido- decía mientras cogía una porción de arroz en una mano y haciendo movimientos con la otra…

-debió ser mala persona… como yo lo soy- dijo Splendid con la mirada agachada al plato intentando comer unos bocados de la comida…

-Splendid, querido tú no eres una mala persona, tan solo eres diferente a los demás, pero eso es una ventaja lo sabías?- mencionó la mujer apoyando su rostro en sus muñecas- sabes?, me encontré con un amigo hoy en la mañana-

-qué bueno que tengas… amigos- dijo con la misma expresión de antes…

-bueno, el me comentó que desde hace ya mucho tiempo posicionó una escuela en el centro de la ciudad- mencionó la mujer animando la conversación mientras jugaba con sus dedos- y me dijo que él podría aceptarte en su escuela para que culmines tus estudios, claro el costo no es mucho, yo pagaré tus estudios hasta la mayoría de edad pero eso sí, tienes que estudiar duramente , el señor te dará una beca para la escuela desde ahora hasta el último ciclo- sonriendo con una bella mirada, atraía al peli celeste quien este al oír ese plan, deseaba rechazarlo por completo, debido al trauma que vivió en su antigua escuela, pero entendiendo las buenas intenciones de su tutora, aceptó sin más preámbulos…

-acepto la oferta, pero… no sé si te alegre saber… en mi otra escuela casi maté a un chico- recordando aquel golpe que por poco mata a ese mocoso, empezó a lagrimear pero deseaba que no salieran esas lagrimas ya que sus ojos empezarían a dolerle por la hinchazón que ya tenía…

-sé lo que paso, por eso confio en mi amigo para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo, pero tu pondrás de tu parte, si?- con una sonrisa resplandeciente, convenció al pequeño peli celeste para que empezaran el siguiente lunes

-SPLENDID, OLVIDASTE TU MOCHILA EN LA SALA- gritó la señora mientras sostenía ese pequeño bolso del joven peli celeste haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos

-WAAA, YA VOY YA VOY YAVOY¡-desesperado, bajó donde se encontraba su tía y tomando su mochila, le dirigió un guiño a la señora y subió lo más rápido a su habitación…

-jaah, tarea y más tarea… POR QUE LA ESCUELA ES TAN DIFICIL?¡-se lamentaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza cuando su recuerdo volvió a su mente- es cierto… ese día… también fue difícil – dijo mientras sus pensamientos se adentraban en su memoria otra vez…

-él es su nuevo compañero de aula, así que pido que todos le den una bienvenida- mencionaba el director mientras tomaba del hombro a su nuevo protegido...

-mi nombre es Splendid, y es un gusto conocerlos- decía con la mirada agachada por los nervios que se apoderaban de su mente haciéndole creer que de un momento a otro se burlarían o maltratarían de él como en su otra escuela…

-bueno lo dejo a su cargo profesor, me tengo que retirar, adiós niños. Culminando la presentación, cerró la puerta para dejar al profesor proseguir con su clase…

-bueno, como eres nuevo dejaré que escojas el asiento que desees- mencionó con una sonrisa acogedora y señalando los lugares disponibles.

Había un asiento en la primera fila, tres en la cuarta fila y la última fila estaba vacía por completo. Splendid deseo sentarse en ese lugar y dando pasos débiles tomó rumbo a esa carpeta, pegada a la pared fría y vacía…

-bueno, espero que no te incomode, en fin muchachos, empezaremos con algunos ejercicios – decía el profesor volteándose a la pizarra para anotar unas cuantas cosas de la clase.

Los murmureos empezaron a escucharse lo que provocaba que esos temores del pequeño friki empezaran a resurgir, no quería volver a lo mismo y por eso trato de no tomar tanta importancia, aunque para él era demasiado difícil.

Los minutos pasaban cada vez más y más lentos para él, haciendo que sus ganas de liberarse de ese tormento aumentaran mucho más. Un ruido conocido lo despierta…

-RIIIING-el timbre del descanso lo despierta de su mundo haciéndolo reaccionar, levantándose bruscamente, se dirige al pasillo en busca de algún lugar donde poder soltar toda esa carga negativa que llevaba. No muy a lo lejos encontró una puerta que llevaba a la azotea del colegio. Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y subió una pequeña escalera pero esos ojos que empezaban a humedecerse no lo dejaban ver con claridad los escalones donde en una de esas se tropieza haciéndose golpear su frente con uno de estos. Con más motivos de llorar, se levantó y logró abrir la puerta de aquella planta…

-este lugar…- decía al notar que no había nada ni nadie en la zona- ….- sus ojos empezaron a hincharse haciendo que brotaran unas lagrimas muy espesas y saladas de sus pequeños y rojizos ojos celestes. Sentándose recostado contra la pared, comenzó a llorar amargamente, pensando en la decisión que tomó al venir a ese lugar…

-no debí aceptar lo que dijo mi tía, no debí aceptarlo- se decía mientras frotaba su brazos y manos contra su rostro todo mojado- me quiero ir de este lugar…. No quiero volver a ver a nadie- lloraba desconsoladamente a tal punto de desvanecerse en el suelo por la fatiga de tanto llanto

El sol se mostraba en el horizonte, anunciando el cierre del día. Despertando medio atontando, se percató de que el tiempo corrió rápido sin siquiera notarlo, pero en eso pensó…

-si nadie me despertó es porque a nadie le importo…a nadie... le importo- volvía a derramar esas lagrimas que de por sí ya no eran muchas, sus energías se desvanecían con esas pequeñas gotas de dolor.

Bajando a la primera planta, tomó rumbo a la dirección desconocida, sin importarle nada. Caminó y caminó, sin prestar atención hasta que su mente despertó y vio que estaba en un parque inmenso, era el parque central donde habían pequeñas lagunas con puentes, riachuelos y banquitas.

Acercándose a un barandal, se apoyó en esta y girando peligrosamente reflejó su rostro en esas aguas transparentes de la laguna. Mirándose como estaba su rostro notó que sus ojos no tenían brillo como el de las demás personas, sintiendo que su vida no tenía remedio alguno…

-jamás volveré a molestar a nadie, lo juro, por eso dios….QUIERO QUE ME MATEEEEEES¡-gritando con todo el aire de sus pulmones, pedía al cielo que su sufrimiento acabara de una vez, tan solo quería que el mundo dejara de maltratarlo como lo estaban haciendo desde hace tiempo, tan solo quería desaparecer , quería ser borrado de la faz de la tierra…

-oye tú- dijo un niño que caminaba por los alrededores quien observó lo que hacía y decía el pobre Splendid- si quieres morir hazlo pero no hagas escándalos, nadie quiere escuchar palabras bobas de un niñato- dijo en tono serio y molesto…

-NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME LO DIGAS, ME MORIRE Y ASI NO TE CAUSARE MÁS PROBLEMAS¡-decía colérico y con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos el peli celeste-ASI QUE ALEJATE ¡-

-eres un idiota-dijo este mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una ceja arqueada- se que no es mi incumbencia pero… ¿por qué quieres morir?- preguntaba mientras soltaba un suspiro y llevaba sus manos al pecho cruzándolas. A Splendid jamás le preguntaron lo que le ocurría, así que no sabía cómo decírselo que le pasaba…

-acaso no me ves… no soy un niño normal…soy un friki- cabizbajo, respondió a la interrogativa del niño quien este tan solo soltó una risa muy divertida

-JAJAJAJAJA, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ENCUETRO A UN CHICO FRIKI POR ESTOS LUGARES DESEANDO MORIR- decía mientras su risa no paraba haciendo que Splendid se molestara mucho más. De esos rojos ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, salía una mirada de odio y ganas de querer matar a ese niño que se burlaba de su suerte….

-CALLATEEEEEE¡ CALLATE CALLATE CALLETEEEEE¡-reclamaba a gritos que ese niño no hablara más ya que sus palabras lo lastimaban mucho…

-ok, no diré nada más- dijo en tono serio- tan solo que da pena que un tipo como tu desee la muerte-

-ah?...- lo miro algo sorprendido por lo que dijo

-deberías de sentirte bien contigo mismo y no dejar que otros te digan cosas que no quieres oír- mostrando un aíre de superioridad, trataba de animar al pequeño peli celeste- yo en tu lugar me sentiría orgulloso de lo que eres, que no te importe lo que dicen los demás…si eres friki entonces lo serás toda la vida sin importar que…

Las palabras que salían de su boca hacían que Splendid tomara conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de cometer… sintió que todo lo que había vivido se iba tan solo con esas pocas frases que recorrían sus oídos…

-tú dirás eso porque nadie te ve de manera rara y discriminatoria, no sabes lo que viví… mis padres me dejaron a cargo de mi tía, en mi colegio anterior todos me maltrataban y encima por poco… mato a alguien…

Con esas últimas palabras, el otro niño se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa pero entendiendo los motivos se acerco a Splendid y abrazándolo del hombro le dijo…

- tú eres tú y nadie puede cambiar eso- dijo el chico con una sonrisa amistosa

Splendid no sabía que decir, estaba confundido y algo ruborizado. Todo el mundo lo discriminaba por ser lo que era pero las palabras de aquel niño lo cambiaron con respecto a sus ganas de vivir…

-tienes…tienes razón- dijo con los ojos cubiertos en su flequillo- soy quien soy y nadie me cambiará, ni mucho menos mis padres… - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

El peli rojo alzó su dedo pulgar como afirmación y tratando de animarlo un poco más este le dijo….

-sabes, a mí también me gustan los dibujos, me identifico con el héroe del cual estas disfrazado- dijo señalando el traje que llevaba Splendid

-EN SERIO? NO ME MIENTES?-emocionado, alzó la mirada observándolo con los ojos bien abiertos tratando de comprender bien lo que dijo el chico-DE… VERDAD?-

-claro, he visto todos sus capítulos y me sé su saludo secreto- decía mientras formaba en su mano el saludo de aquel personaje- mira –dijo con los dos últimos dedos cerrados y los tres primeros abiertos…

-…..- lo miraba animado y emocionado por ver que otro niño, sin saber quién era, le mostraba el saludo de su súper héroe favorito. Alzando su mano formo el saludo con sus dedos y juntando sus manos, realizaron una cómica presentación del personaje ficticio- ES EN SERIO, TAMBIÉN VES LO QUE ME GUSTA, PERO… eso no cambia el hecho de que sigo siendo raro para todo el mundo- decía desanimado por el simple hecho de que Splendid conocía más historias que nadie y el otro muchacho solo uno… eso creía Splendid…

-idiota, he visto mas dibujos que tu, eso te lo puedo asegurar- decía con aíres de sabelotodo mientras colocaba su pulgar en su pecho. Splendid atontado, empezó a brillarles los pequeños ojos de una forma muy hermosa. Sus ventanas volvían a tener el brillo característico de un niño a esa edad…

-entonces…QUIE..QUIE…RES…VVER.. LOS QUE…YO TENGO?-pregunto nervioso y preocupado por la respuesta del peli rojo temiendo que fuera rechazado aun después de todo lo que le dijo…

-claro, me gustaría aunque no creo que tengas nada nuevo para mí, muajajajatos- decía mientras cruzaba sus manos mientras que sonreía como un villano, lo que entusiasmo aun más al pequeño friki…

-ENTONSES VAYAMOS A LA CASA DE MI TÍA, ALLÁ TENGO MI COLECCIÓN¡dijo entusiasmado con unas pequeñas estrellas que brillaban en su rostro. El otro chico lo vio y sonrió de la manera más dulce y tierna lo que puso más ruborizado al peli celeste.

Abrazando del hombro a Splendid, comenzaron a caminar por uno de los caminos del parque para dirigirse a la casa de la mujer. En lo que paseaban por las sombras de los arboles, a Splendid se le vino una pregunta…

-etto…disculpa pero no me dijiste tu nombre- pregunto algo nervioso y sonrojado el peli celeste

-oh? a cierto, perdona…mi nombre es-

-SPLENDID¡DESPIERTA O TE HARAS TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA¡-gritó la señora mientras sacudía a su sobrino por los hombros. El peli celeste despertó con los ojos mareados y con una gota de baba en su boca, después retornó en sí y dirigiéndose a la ducha, se acicaló por todo su cuerpo dejando ver un cuerpo bien formado con algunos músculos en su pecho y brazos y un brillo sexy (créanlo o no él es sexy e.e)

-SE ME HIZO TARDE MALDICION¡ TIA PREPARAME ALGO PARA IR COMIENDO, NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA DESAYUNAR-

-DE ACUERDO PERO NO TE DEMORES-respondió la pobre mujer que corría directo a la cocina

Los minutos pasaron cuando de pronto, bajando de las escaleras torpemente, apareció Splendid vestido y listo para comenzar otro día de estudios…

-AIOS TIAA¡-se despedía con una tostada en la boca y sus libros y mochila en sus brazos. Corriendo a gran velocidad, logro salir de su barrio para llegar a la calle central donde a unas cuantas cuadras estaba su colegio…

-hoy es un nuevo día… ojala no me toque con ese lunático de nuevo…

Bueno aquí un cap. nuevo de mi historia…

Perdonen que solo sean unas 3 mil palabras xD pero diré que sinceramente llore después de leer mi creación, no se ustedes pero soy sensible TT-TT

Cualquier duda o sugerencia escríbanme

See you late

Bye bye


	10. una promesa rota?

10)

_-pronto volveré, tan solo espérame…-_

_-Siempre amigo, recuerda que prometimos ir juntos al mar…-_

_-es verdad, además también te prometí que tendríamos nuestro propio barco pirata y que recorreríamos el mundo entero….-_

-_es una promesa, verdad…..?_

**-**una…promesa…-Lummpy yacía recostado en una plataforma de piedra ovalada en frente del océano, tratando de recordar cuál era la promesa cuando de pronto

-Lummpy…eres…tú… LUMMPY, VOLVISTES¡- dijo a gritos y emocionado un joven aproximadamente la edad que Lummpy, casi del mismo color de cabello pero tenía una gran diferencia; este sujeto no tenia piernas y le faltaba un brazo y un ojo, su nombre es Russell…

-jahhhh…etto…quien eres?- pregunto algo confundido el joven maestro con la cabeza girada para un lado con los ojos medio somnolientos…

-¿Qué, Lummpy no me dirás que no te acuerdas de mí…?-decía asombrado por la respuesta, no esperaba que reaccionara de esa manera…

-etto… no te conozco, ¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar aun más confundido de lo que estaba…

-LUMMPY AMIGO, RECUERDAME SOY RUSSELL, NO TE ACUERDAS?-decía con lagrimas en los ojos feliz de verlo a pesar de lo que le dijo…

-hummmm…nop, no te conozco- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y con la mano en la nuca…

-Lummpy… yo te reconocería de donde sea, recuerda fuimos los mejores amigos desde hace tiem-estaba tratando de refrescarle la memoria cuando fue interrumpido con unas palabras que lo destrozaron por completo al pobre pirata…

-tú no eres mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amigo es mo-kun y no un tipo como tú, así que por favor deja de molestarme o tendré que matarte- dijo en tono frio y serio mientras sus ojos se encendían de ese color celeste metálico lo que atemorizó al pirata…

-Lummpy… por favor… recuerda quien soy- decía con los ojos temblorosos por las ganas de llorar pero también por el miedo que le provocaba- desde hace años que no volviste a esta ciudad, te fuiste al extranjero pero juramos que volveríamos a reencontrarnos… no te acuerdas?-con las lagrimas ya brotando, su mirada formo esa expresión de dolor y tristeza al ver que su mejor amigo no lo aceptaba…

-…- Lummpy lo miraba con desagrado y rodeando a Russell se dirigió a la vereda por donde se dirigía a la parada de autobuses- no sé quién eres y no me importa, solo te digo que si me buscas- decía mientras volteaba para ver al joven con unos ojos de ira y repulsión- juro que te mataré- concluyó con la amenaza

Emprendió rumbo a su destino mientras el joven pirata no sabía que sucedió con él, el jamás olvidaría el rostro de su mejor amigo aunque hayan vivido juntos por muy poco tiempo él siente que son como hermanos…

-sé que eres tú Lummpy, lo siento en mi corazón- se decía mientras colocaba su mano sana en su pecho agarrando con fuerza su polo blanco a rallas.

Lummpy caminando, algo desconcertado y dudoso, llegó a la parada cuando en eso el autobús se detuvo para recoger a las personas. Ya todos adentro, el buz emprendió su recorrido…

-ese sujeto… que raro vestía- pensaba mientas colocaba su codo en la ventana para observar el camino cuando de repente se le vino de vuelta esa frase a su mente…

-_es una promesa, verdad…..?_

-una promesa…jehhhh-

Los minutos pasaban cuando el autobús se detuvo en el paradero que le correspondía al peli celeste…

-humm, es tarde…mo-kun va a matarme-dijo mientras observaba su reloj. Caminando de lo más normal, llegó a la casa de the Mole siendo recibido con reproches de parte de este

-eres un imbécil lum-kun, tendré que llamar al técnico para que arregle el problema del auto- decía mientras observaba su periódico y tomaba un sorbo de un delicioso y tibio te…

-mo-kun… eres muy malo conmigo- como un niño, se molestó con su amigo por la forma de reprocharle- ¿porqué no me tratas bien, o es que acaso… quieres ser el "chico malo" y castigarme a látigos?-decía en tono pícaro y morboso acercando su rostro de su amigo the Mole quien este a lo que reaccionó en forma tranquila…

-lum-kun, si te acercas un poco más te atravesaré con mi espada en tu cerebro para saber si así tienes remedio a tu estupidez- cogiendo su bastón sin transformarlo, lo colocó encima de la cabeza del joven dándole un pequeño golpecito

-juuuuh que malo eres mo-kun, pero bueno… -cambiando de tema -sobre decirle al jefe… etto…- iba a explicar por su falla cuando su amigo lo interrumpió…

-el jefe vino hoy en la tarde y le comuniqué la confirmación de "otro más"- tomó un sorbo de te- me dijo que se comunicará con nosotros más tarde…

-mo-kun…ME HUBIERAS LLAMADO AL MOVIL ANTES DE IR HASTA ALLÁAAAA¡-gritó molesto mostrando colmillos tipo anime

-lo siento lum-kun por ende te manifestaré mis disculpas con un castigo, por favor escoge que tipo de tortura tengo que realizar- dijo mientras volteaba una hoja del periódico…

-mo-kun…sabes lo que quiero…y deseo que tu lo hagas…-con una voz profunda, sensual y morbosa más esos ojos con un airé pecaminoso, se acercó diciéndole en susurros…

-… como digas…lum-kun- aceptando los deseos que pedía su amigo, se levantó de su sitio poniéndose frente a donde estaba sentado Lummpy, desabrochándose el sobretodo y dejándolo a un lado, estaba listo para comenzar su tortura…

-e...estoy…listo- dijo con gotas de sudor en la frente y tragando saliva se agacho al piso…

-bien amigo mío…-dijo en forma atrevida y sensual….

-JUEGA CON ESTA BOLA DE ESTAMBRE QUE TRAJE PARA EL GATITO MICHU MICHU MICHU¡-(JAAAAA LAS JODI YAOYISTAS)

-ERES UN IMBECIL¡-grito el pobre the Mole

Después de hacer el ridículo, the Mole se puso su sobretodo y acomodándose en su sofá comenzó a dialogar con su amigo sobre el siguiente tema, parecido al otro…

-el jefe me informó la presencia de "otro más" en la ciudad, pero aun no sabe si es la correcta-tomando un sorbo de te

-etto… y ¿Quién es la otra persona?- se preguntaba mientras cogía una galleta de la charola

-aquí tengo el informe de esta estudiante- arrojando el sobre en la mesita, Lummpy lo tomó y abriéndola empezó a leerla. Algo inquietado y reconociendo a esa persona mencionó…

-creo que es una estudiante mía- dijo con algo de nerviosismo-no estoy seguro…-mordiendo la galleta- investigaré a esta alumna para mañana-

-esa es tu misión, por lo tanto llamaré al director para que vuelvas a tu sector correspondiente- cogiendo el teléfono que estaba a su costado, the Mole marcó el número de la oficina del director de la escuela…

-etto…mientras hablas con él yo te diré algo raro que me pasó hoy- decía mientras recordaba el incidente de la tarde…

-me temo que el director no está, pero bueno ¿qué me quieres contar?- dijo el peli morado cogiendo su periódico…

-pues…en la tarde, mientras me dirigía al paradero de los buses cerca al puerto, un tipo medio raro me dijo que era mi mejor amigo- decía cuando su amigo the Mole se estremeció con lo que decía haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran mostrando esa expresión de temor…

-y…que le dijiste?- pregunto nervioso

-pues le dije que se alejara de mí, o si no lo mataría- respondió Lummpy

-IMBECIL-(venita en la frente tipo anime)

-etto… ese sujeto no me parecía algo que recuerde pero…-decía cuando en eso se sujeto la barbilla pensativo- me dijo que recuerde quien era él-llevando un trozo de galleta a su boca

The Mole estaba nervioso con lo que paso, necesitaba actuar rápido antes de que siga…

-mejor deja ese asunto aparte, tal vez te confundió con algún otro sujeto que se llama igual a ti- menciono mientras daba la mirada a su pensativo amigo…

-juhhh… tienes razón, ese tipo no me llama la atención para nada. Bueno me iré a dormir- dijo estirándose los brazos-maña investigare a esta alumna…etto…puedo desayunar empanadas de pavo?-pregunto mientras una babita se asomaba por su boca…

-de acuerdo, le diré al mayordomo que prepare las cosas para el desayuno- dijo concentrado en su periódico…

-bueno bueno ahora si adiós mooooooooooooo-

-lum-kun, o te vas o te asesino-

-nunca me aguantas ninguna, we me voy-

El chico peli celeste subía a su recamara agotado por el día de búsqueda…

-alguien conoce a Lummpy de niño- se decía mientras su rostro mostraba esa expresión de preocupación y temor- tengo que hacer algo…. Creo que lo llamare- decía cuando tomo el teléfono, marcando unos números se comunico con la voz del otro lado…

-_aló_- pregunto la voz misteriosa

-soy the Mole, necesito de su ayuda-

-TE LO JURO, YO LO VI ERA ÉL¡-desesperado y realmente triste, decía el joven pirata a la única persona con la cual tenía buena relación para sus confidencialidades…

-debes calmarte, tal vez era otra persona…- el viejo del puerto, el jefe de las embarcaciones y su protector, le pedía que guardase compostura ante la reacción de reencontrarse con aquel fantasma del pasado de la vida de Russell…

-…-llorando- no entiendes, te juro que él era Lummpy, lo juro por los siete mares que esa persona es mi mejor amigo…-tragando un poco de saliva y con las lagrimas que humedecían el suelo del barco- pero no creyó en mi… no me reconoció y eso es lo que más me duele… pensé…pensé que recordaba la promesa que hicimos-

-Russell…si no se acordó de la promesa es porque seguramente no es Lummpy, piensa que todavía puede estar en el extranjero-decía el pobre hombre sin poder darle consuelo alguno a su pequeño protegido…

-juro…- dijo en susurros- juro que lo encontrare, y cuando lo haga…me dará una respuesta por lo de hoy- dijo con unos ojos llenos de furia y rencor más el rechinar de sus dientes. Después de la incredibilidad de las palabras de Lummpy, no soporto la idea de haber esperado demasiado tiempo para que esa promesa no durara como lo pactaron…

-que piensas hacerle?-pregunto el viejo algo dudoso y preocupado por las acciones irresponsables de su protegido…

-no cometeré ningún crimen de sangre si eso piensas, tan solo le pediré explicaciones del porqué no cumplió con la promesa…pero si no me dice nada…tendré que hacerlo hablar- dijo con esos ojos mirando el vacio oscuro de una escina por la poca falta de luz en la habitación.

En la casa de the Mole, nuestro amigo Lummpy dormía plácidamente, bueno según el pelo morado creía…

_-pronto volveré, tan solo espérame…-_

-volveré…pronto…volveré…-decía entre sueños el joven maestro

_-Siempre amigo, recuerda que prometimos ir juntos al mar…-_

-iremos juntos…al…océano-repetía las voces que se le venían del sueño

_-es verdad, además también te prometí que tendríamos nuestro propio barco pirata y que recorreríamos el mundo entero….-_

-Juntos…en el…océano…-

-_es una promesa, verdad…..?_

-una…promesa…es…una…pro…me…AAAAAAHH¡despertó dando un grito que se escucho en toda la habitación-una pesadilla...-trataba de normalizar su respiración cuando de pronto…

**-no, una promesa destruida**- dijo una voz extraña pero conocida para Lummpy

-quien anda ahí?-dijo interrogando en la oscuridad

-**sabes quién soy, no te hagas el chistoso conmigo**-respondió la voz misteriosa

-QUE…QUIÉN…ERES…?-nervioso y asustado, trato de buscar el interruptor de la mesa de noche cuando sintió una brisa delante suyo, rápidamente trato de pararse y atacar con esa faceta asesina que tenía en su interior pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarse…

**-¿piensas transformarte en mí, como piensas hacerlo si yo no estoy en tu cuerpo ahora?-** menciono en forma arrogante y burlona

-no…puede ser…-dijo con los ojos bien abierto notando, con la poca luz que ofrecía la luna es anoche, una silueta alta, delgada y con el mismo físico que Lummpy…

-**así es, soy tu otro yo-** dando unos pasos delante del peli celeste, estaba la otra personalidad de Lummpy, pero esta era la faceta asesina, aquella que sus ojos celestes metálicos encendidos alumbraba en la más profunda oscuridad…

-¿qué haces aquí…porque saliste de mi cuerpo?-pregunto angustiado por lo ocurrido, sabía que si su otro yo lo atacaba el no podría defenderse y, a pesar de la extraña resurrección, podría encontrar la forma de dejarlo muerto para siempre..

-**vine a alertarte sobre lo que está ocurriendo-**dijo seriamente mientras fijaba sus ojos metálicos en los del peli celeste**-¿tú crees que todo lo que piensas es un sueño o la realidad?**-dijo con la mano en su mandíbula tratando de confundirlo

-claro que es un sueño…-respondió convencido de lo que sentía

-**entonces… ¿por qué lo sientes tan real?**-pregunto de nuevo- **y es más… ¿por qué ese muchacho te pidió que lo recordaras?**-

Sorprendido, trato de responder pero las palabras no le salían de su boca, no comprendía si todo eso en verdad podría ser una realidad, y si fuese así,¿ por qué no recuerda nada ni a nadie? Su mente empezó a llenarse de tantas preguntas que ni él podía contestarse…

-si sabes de estas pesadillas, dime por favor…todo lo que sepas- pregunto con la mirada tétrica y con las manos en la sien arrullándose como un niño miedoso en el piso…

-**solo tú puedes arreglar el problema, Lummpy**- decía la silueta del peli celeste acercándose a él- **recuerda quien eres y así sabrás que es lo que te paso**- colocando su mano en su hombro, la figura se desvaneció en el aire como si fuera humo…

-recordar…pero, recordar qué?-se decía mientras estaba en esa posición fetal en el piso tratando de comprender todo lo que sucedió.

Esa noche, su mente no pudo dormir a pesar de que su cuerpo yacía roncando en el piso algo tibio por la alfombra de piel de oso. Trataba de recordar las palabras que se le aparecían en su mente, pero por algún motivo no podía desesperándolo aun más.

La noche se torno muy fría y con la venida del otoño, era muy probable que la niebla se manifieste en la ciudad.

**-¿por qué dejaste que utilizaran tu cuerpo de esta manera?-**una voz interna rondaba por la mente del joven peli morado quien, sentado en su sofá favorito, miraba la fogata de la chimenea…

**-**si no aceptaba la propuesta, estaríamos muerto los dos, no crees?-dijo sin quitar su vista del fuego

**-piensa en lo que haces, estas personas serán utilizadas para pelear, serán objetos de guerra… ¿deseas eso a pesar de la promesa que le distes a tu hermano?-**esa voz misteriosa no era otro más que la faceta asesina de the Mole…

-si mi hermano hubiera aceptado la propuesta aun estaría vivo- decía aun con la mirada en esas llamas ardientes

-**casi todos son unos niños…como él, pero si aun estas dispuesto a continuar con todo esto… no te detendré- **dijo el alter ego de the Mole mientras se desvanecía en el aire como el otro personaje del peli celeste…

-cuando toda esta pelea acabe…yo mismo me encargare de asesinarlo- con su característico brillo asesino, menciono esas palabras con una sed de venganza por un pasado que lo llevó a terminar en lo que es ahora; un ente asesino.

La mañana llego, algo fría pero normal por los cambios de estación. Todas las personas se preparaban para su rutina de trabajo o estudio. Todos se preparaban menos una persona…

-¿Qué secreto me ocultas…mo-kun? Dijo con la mirada sobria y perdida, con unas ojeras que se notaban por el cansancio interno a pesar de haber dormido…

-lum-kun, levántate que tienes que ir a la escuela. No me hagas tirar el desayuno que me pediste- dijo the Mole mientras ingresaba a la habitación de su querido amigo a despertarlo…

-iré en seguida…mo-kun- su respuesta alerto en instantes al peli morado pensando que tal vez su faceta podría haberle hecho una mala jugada dándole pistas sobre su pasado…

-te encuentras bien…lum-kun?-pregunto

-sí, enseguida bajo….creo que me resfrié un poco pero no es nada grave- contestó sin darle la mirada

The Mole sabia que algo raro pasaba pero para no dar sospechas actuó de lo más normal posible…

-idiota, si no te levantas te atravesare con mi espada- dijo the Mole como siempre lo hacía para despertar a su camarada

-mo-kun, bajare en seguida, no tienes que asesinarme, hoy en la escuela me mataran por el papeleo que deje pendiente- respondió también de lo más normal tratando de sacarle las dudas a su amigo. Al parecer Lummpy también se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba su amigo.

La hora de irse llegaba pronto, por eso Lummpy devoró todo lo que podía con un cuchillo y tenedor mientras the Mole tomaba un sorbo de su te favorito mientras leía el periódico del día…

-joven Lummpy, su vehículo esta arreglado y listo para llevarlo a su trabajo- dijo el mayordomo mientras se acercaba al barril sin fondo…

-yum yum, gracias mo-kun por el desayuno, ahora…no quieres darme un besito de despedida?-decía mientras se acercaba coqueto y con sus labios sobresalidos como deseando dar un beso (3)

-lum-kun, vete antes que te mate y en serio te atravesare el cerebro, imbécil- dijo en tono de broma mientras tomaba otro pequeño sorbo de te…

-juuuuuh mo-kun, que malo eres, yo que quería darte un besito-sin más que decir cogió las ultimas tostadas de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta para luego entrar a su auto y dirigirse a su nueva misión…

-creo que si tenía fiebre…achu-dijo cuando estornudo, compensando lo que dijo su amigo como pretexto

Ya a punto de llegar a la escuela, se detuvo a unas cuantas cuadras para ponerse a pensar en lo de la noche pasada…

-saber quien soy...pero… ¿cómo?- se preguntaba tratando de ver por donde comenzar. No podía preguntarle a su amigo ya que este no le respondería o si lo hacía le mentiría o algo por el estilo, necesitaba a alguien más que supiera de él aparte de la organización…

-**pregúntale a ese muchacho**- le dijo su otra faceta quien lo observaba sentado en el asiento trasero mirando por el retrovisor…

-no sé donde ´puede vivir ese sujeto- respondía dirigiendo su mirada a su alter ego por el espejo

-**se que él te dirá todo lo que quieres saber, tan solo búscalo **-volvió a insistirle

-lo haré, después de terminar con la misión que me encargaron en la escuela- dijo levantando el espejo para no verlo más. Arrancando el auto, manejo hasta la cochera del colegio, cogió sus llaves y las puso en su maletín para luego bajarse del auto y dirigirse al salón de clases de la nueva persona que estaba buscando

Jueves, el penúltimo día de la semana de clases. Era un día bueno porque se acercaba el fin de semana, lo cual alegraba a los jóvenes estudiantes.


	11. insinuaciones?

11).

-con que…la fiesta de bienvenida del otoño- decía una pequeña señorita de cabellos rojizos mirando el techo de su habitación con uno hermosos ojos color carmesí. Estaba tumbada en su cama después de darse un refrescante baño…

-Flaky, aquí tienes. Esta pijama te quedara muy bien ya que eres más delgada que yo- dijo una niña de cabellos rosado mientras le entregaba a Flaky una pijama de una talla pequeña debido a la contextura de esta-aunque…tendremos un pequeño problema con tus pechos- dijo con una mano en su mandíbula observando los atributos de la peli roja…-no me mires así Giggles, por favor- con el rostro rojo de vergüenza decía la pequeña Flaky mientras se tapaba su pecho de la vista de su amiga…

-juuuuh, si no usaras ropa holgada se notaria tu cuerpo, buaaaa que envidia- decía celosa por el tamaño de los senos que tenia la de ojos carmesí. Ella aun más sonrojada le decía que parara con eso…

-Giggles, por favor no digas más- poniendo carita de vergüenza tipo anime.

-si usaras ropa que te entallara atraerías la atención de todo el mundo, jum- continuaba con esas molestas discusiones mientras que la pobre peli roja no aguantaba más y se puso un tomate de la vergüenza…

-no…me gusta…usar ropa así- respondía el motivo del porque su estilo de vestir-me siento…mejor así…además, no quiero llamar la atención de nadie- dijo cerrando su rostro entre sus rodillas…

-no se dé que te quejas si eres muy linda, y mucho más con esos pechos- con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa pervertida, Giggles se acerco a Flaky y tocando sus senos empezó a moverlos…

-A…GIGGLES…NO…QUE HA…CES..-tratando de zafarse de su pervertida amiga sin conseguir nada…

-tan solo veo cuánto mide tu pecho, no te muevas- le ordenaba mientras trataba de seguir tocándole morbosamente…

-NIÑAS, ES HORA DE DORMIR. APAQUEN SU LUZ DE UNA VEZ¡-grito la madre de la peli rosa

-DE ACUERDO MAMA¡-respondió Giggles de la misma forma- bueno, mañana es un día menos tedioso, pero igual nos levantaremos temprano- con un guiño para Flaky, quien aun estaba nerviosa y avergonzada por lo de sus pechos, se dirigió a su cama levantando las frazadas y acomodándose en un lado de la cama

-iré antes al baño, ya regreso- parándose del borde de la cama, se fue directo al baño para cepillarse el cabello antes de dormirse

Poso sus ojos en su reflejo en eso bajo su mirada a sus pechos y cogiéndolos, los junto y los separo. Jugando con ellos quería saber que de atractivo tenían, para ella tenerlos tan grande era un problema porque no quería que la fastidiaran por eso, pero si su amiga decía que se veía más bonita con ellos entonces debía lucirlos aunque estaba medio confundida…

-al parecer no soy tan femenina como ellas…creo que tendré que pedirle consejos a las chicas- decía mientras se miraba triste por su situación actual por falta de cuidado a su belleza.

Volviendo a la cama, se acurruco en el otro extremo abrigándose lo más que podía por el frio que entraba en la habitación…

-_fiesta de otoño…me pregunto…si él también ira_- preguntaba en su mente tratando de ver la posibilidad de pedirle a ese chico si deseaba ir con ella- _que tonterías dices Flaky, él te quiere matar, como piensas preguntarle eso?...pero, si desea ir…WAAA mejor duérmete Flaky que estas empezando a alucinar-_sin más que pensar, cerro sus ojos dejando que el sueño se posara en ella.

Flaky, una niña de 15 años, 1,56 m (igual que Cuddles y Giggles), de cabello rebelde color rojizo con unas cuantas caspas, de figura delgada y pequeña y con unos hermosos ojos color carmesí. Esta niña tímida, nerviosa, siempre con miedo a todo tuvo una vida complicada desde el accidente de sus padres…

"…_el infierno subió a la superficie, provocando que todo a su alrededor se prendiera en llamas. En el piso ardiente y rojizo, arrodillada ante inmensa fogata, lloraba una niña desconsoladamente al presenciar aquel espectáculo de terror…observaba como sus padres morían incinerados, carbonizados hasta el punto de convertirse en simples cenizas…_

_-dijiste que…volverías… con mamá…lo prometiste…"_

-lo prometiste…papá- dijo aun despierta la pelirroja, mirando el reloj que macaba la 1:34 am.

El día se presento de lo más frio, haciendo que todos en la ciudad vistieran chompas, chalinas, suéteres, etc.

-Giggles, despierta- decía la joven Flaky mientras movía delicadamente a su compañera de cama- Giggles vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela-sin conseguir resultado alguno, la ojos carmesí se dirigió al baño y mojando sus dedos, se dirigió a la peli rosa y los salpico en su rostro haciendo que se sobresalte de su cama…

-WAAAA QUE FRIOO¡FLAKYY POR QUE HICISTES ESO?-preguntaba molesta y con colmillos tipo anime

-per...pe...perdón – apenada, agacho su cabeza como los japoneses

-waaa, bueno lo hiciste de buena intención, no como Petunia que lo hace por maldad- dijo la peli rosa en forma de burla-jajaja no te la creas, ella solo lo hace para molestar, no es de verdad-le menciono a Flaky antes que esta pensara cosas malas

-etto…Giggles ¿podrías dejarme dar un baño primero?- pregunto sonrojada, algo nerviosa…

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, LAS DOS NOS BAÑAREMOS JUNTAS¡-dijo Giggles con unos brillos en su cara y con la sonrisa morbosa

-JAAAAAAAAAAAH-grito sorprendida por lo que dijo su amiga- pe..pe..pero..yo- tímida no deseaba bañarse con ella ya que sabía de lo que le haría allí dentro…

-VAMOS QUITATE LA ROPA QUE EL TIEMPO CORRE¡-jalándole de la pijama, logro sacárselo dejando a la pobre Flaky semidesnuda con tan solo su ropa interior-WAAAAA¡FALKY, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTES QUE TENIAS ESE CUERPO¡?-decía mirando con rabia al notar el físico de su amiga

-nyeeeee, no me mires así- decía mientras se tapaba sus pechos con sus manos dejando al aire una pequeña braga color negro con blondas y un listón en el medio como detalle…

-vamos Flaky apúrate que se nos hace tarde- dijo Giggles mientras empujaba a su amiga al baño…

(Dentro del baño)

-ESP..PERA..QUE HACES…GIGGLES-

-SOLO TE QUITO LA ROPA INTERIOR, O PIENSAS BAÑARTE CON ELLA?-

-YO ME LAS SACARE…PERO…-

-ANDA NO SEAS TÍMIDA…vamos bajandooo-

-NYEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~-

-ah?-dijo la bella Petunia al sentir una corriente

-¿qué pasa Petunia?- le pregunto su querido amigo Sniffles notando su reacción

-creo que sentí que Flaky estaba en peligro- respondía algo dudosa

-jajaja, no creo que le pase nada estando con Giggles jajaja…- se quedo mudo al igual que Petunia…

-POBRE FLAKY-dijeron en coro

Los dos jóvenes caminaban con rumbo a la escuela. Se levantaron algo más temprano de lo usual ya que fueron elegidos para acomodar las cosas en el salón antes de las clases. Era una costumbre en la escuela…

-HEY¡ CHICOS¡ ESPEREN¡-gritando desde lejos, Cuddles, Totthy y Nutty venían corriendo a gran rapidez tratando de alcanzar a sus amigos…

-hey chicos, ¿Por qué tan temprano, a ustedes no les toca nada hoy o sí?- pregunto la joven peli azul arqueando una ceja y colocando un dedo en su barbilla

-no es eso- respondió Totthy- es que a Nutty se le dio por comprar dulces a estas horas y pues…decidimos acompañarlo- mirando a su amigo adicto al dulce, termino de explicar su aparición…

-bueno bueno, ustedes vayan a comprar los dulces de Nutty y de paso unas cosas más para el descanso- dijo Sniffles-de seguro estaremos muertos de cansancio por ordenar el aula- culmino poniendo cara de tristesa al solo pensar en lo que trabajarían…

-de acuerdo, los veremos allá- dijo Cuddles tratando de animar a su amigo deprimido- y les traeremos cosas muy deliciosas-

-gracias Cuddles y por cierto, vigiles que Nutty no coma mucho antes de clases, entendido?- ordenando a el chico conejo y al pecoso

-entendido jefa- dijeron en coro

-jaaaaah no otra vez¡-resoplaba el pobre chico dulce a lo que todos sonrieron

Llegando al colegio, la pareja de amigos se dirigió a su aula no sin antes saludar a los profesores que llegaban y a los alumnos con la misma misión que ellos…

-bien, a empezar con la limpieza- animada y llena de energía, cogió la escoba y en pose heroica alzo la escoba mientras que un brillo la rodeaba en cambio Sniffles solo la veía alegre.

La hora termino y el reloj marco la hora de entrada de los demás alumnos. Todo el mundo llegaba algo cansado por los trabajos de los cursos, otros venían de lo más normal...

-vamos Flaky, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así- dijo la joven Giggles mientras caminaba detrás de Flaky, le pedía disculpas por lo que hizo en la ducha postrando una carita de pescado (3)

-no…te preocupes…no fue gran cosa- decía Flaky mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga con una sonrisa falsa…

-ME ODIAS¡-grito exageradamente Giggles

-NO DIGAS ESO¡-dijo nerviosa Flaky

Los salones se empezaron a llenar. Todo el mundo se acomodo en sus asientos respectivos, algunos fueron al baño antes de las clases, otros aprovechaban en terminar su desayuno, otros para copiar las tareas, etc.

-Hola Giggles, hola Flaky –alzando la mano, petunia dio la bienvenida a sus amigas. Ellas respondieron de igual manera a su amia peli azul y a los demás chicos…

-bien, estamos completos-dijo el siempre animado Cuddles. Giggles lo miro y se sonrojo un poco a lo que Cuddles lo noto y también se sonrojo. Sus compañeros los vieron entonces empezaron a molestarlos…

-oye Cuddles-dijo el pecoso de Toothy-¿porqué no le dices lo que sientes a Giggles?-

-A..A..DE QUE..QUE HABLAS¡-completamente rojo como un tomate, Cuddles trataba de evitar la pregunta pero fue bombardeado por otro por parte de su amigo Sniffles …

-es cierto, hace tiempo que ustedes no hacen cosas juntos- alzando su mirada al techo y cruzando sus dedos

-DEJEN DE DECIR ESO¡-sudando por la presión y con la mirada baja, el pobre Cuddles no sabía cómo quitárselos de encima, pero en eso Giggles lo defendió…

-de que hablan chicos, si solo somos amigos jejejeje- sonriendo falsamente

-jeeeeeeh¡, vamos Giggles si tú me pedias consejos para conquistarlo- con una mirada coqueta

-JAAAAAH NO ES CIERTO¡COMO PUEDES INVENTAR ALGO ASI¡-con carita de pena tipo anime.

-jajajaja, vamos chicos admítanlo-menciono de vuelta su pecoso amigo

Los chicos se reían mientras los tortolitos se sonrojaban pero sonreían mientras tanto Flaky los observaba con la pregunta que se hizo en la noche…

-_me gustaría…conocerlo mejor…si tan solo no fuera tan nerviosa…-_mientras pensaba, una persona se aproximaba a espaldas de la peli roja, por cosas de la vida(o mejor dicho por la autora xD) Flaky pensó en voz alta…

-tengo que pedírselo quiera o no quiera- con sus ojos cerrados tipo anime.

-¿a quién le preguntaras qué?-esa voz grave pero sensual rozaba la nuca de la peli roja poniéndola nerviosa. Volteando confirmo de quien era esa voz….

-fli…fli…fli…-por la impresión que le dio el joven veterano, Flaky no podía pronunciar bien su nombre, lo que hizo que el chico peli verde se molestara un poco…

-si no vas a decirme nada entonces hazte a un lado que quiero sentarme- soberbio, se alejo de la peli roja dejándola con la palabra en la boca…

-oye, se un poco más amable-la defensora Petunia se coloco en frente de Flippy exigiéndole un poco de respeto. Flippy, volteando hacia Flaky, dijo en forma amable y caballerosa…

-perdóneme, señorita Flaky- dicho esto avanzó a su carpeta

Flaky, al igual que Petunia y los demás, se quedaron con la boca abierta por las palabras tan gentiles que escucharon por parte del joven soldado. Pero a diferencia de los demás, petunia lo tomo como un insulto lo cual la enojo mucho más…

-¿ACASO TE ESTAS BURLANDO?-pregunto la joven peli azul mientras señalaba a Flippy…

-no recuerdo haber dicho alguna burla, solo me disculpe por tratarla así a ella- respondiendo, se volteo y se acomodo en su pupitre. Con lo mencionado, ahora si se quedaron boquiabiertos.

El timbre de la escuela sonó haciendo que todos los alumnos en los pasillos, entraron a tomar asiento en sus respectivas carpetas, listo para la enseñanza del día.

El profesor llego, haciendo que todos alzaran la voz para saludarlo como es costumbre en las escuelas. El profesor dio unos anuncios sobre los temas del curso, pero esto no les importa así que pasemos a los asientos de atrás XD….

-ese imbécil cretino, ¿cómo puede tratar así a Flaky?-dijo petunia mientras que en su mano, partía un lápiz en la mitad por la rabia que tenia mirando detrás suyo, donde se sentaba el peli verde, quien se sentaba al costado de la pequeña Flaky

Él, si quitar su mirada de la ojos carmesí, se quedo observándola por un buen tiempo lo que hacía incomodar a Flaky, el simple hecho de que la observen tan atentamente la ponía los pelos en punta por los nervios y más si era él quien la miraba…

-_que...quedra…porqué se queda ahí…mirándome así_-pensaba la indefensa peli roja mientras trataba de mirarlo pero sin cruzar su mirada con la de él-_no puedo resistirlo más…siento que me voy a…-_dicho esto, sus ojos se cerraron mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba al piso pero en ese instante, unos brazos la sostuvieron impidiendo que caiga y se lastime…

-FLAKY¡-grito petunia desconcertada por lo que le paso…

-Flaky, oh dios¡- asustada, Giggles se llevó las manos a la boca…

-QUÉ SUCEDE ALLÁ ATRÁS?-pregunto el profesor mirando con atención la escena. Acercándose a los alumnos, noto que la joven estudiante se desmayo a lo que pidió un voluntario para llevarla a la enfermería…

-yo la llevaré- dijo el veterano confirmando su apoyo. Petunia no lo permitiría pero sabiendo que no podría cargarla, a pesar de ser delgada, tan solo se limito a mirarlo con odio…

-más tarde iremos a ver como esta, si algo le sucede tú lo pagaras caro ¿Me entendiste?- en tono amenazante, petunia dejo en claro al joven veterano. Este volviendo su rostro, solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿crees que se desmayo por qué no comió?- pregunto el inocente Nutty mientras sus amigos solo le respondieron levantando los hombros. Solo sabían que después de clases estarían con su amiga.

En el pasillo, Flippy caminaba tranquilo hasta que se detuvo. Contemplando a Flaky, observo sus rasgos faciales; sus bien delineadas cejas, unas mejillas rosadas, una naricita perfilada, y unos labios de un rosa pálido. Viendo esta parte de su rostro, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de un brillo medio raro, pero no era siniestro ni nada por el estilo, era algo más tierno, más romántico…

-¿porqué siento esto cuando te veo?- se preguntaba tratando de comprender ese sentimiento que tenia molestandolo desde hace días cuando encontró a la peli roja en el bosque.

Volviendo su mirada al pasadizo, termino su camino en la enfermería. La enfermera le indico la cama para que la colocase. Recostándola con sumo cuidado, cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado, por más que deseara no quería separarse de su lado. Esa sensación lo tenía en la más profunda duda, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? No sabía que pensar hasta que una voz rompió sus pensamientos…

-**que patético eres**—dijo el personaje llamado Fliqpy, si bien recuerdan fue el que se enfrento a the Mole antes. Flippy alzó la mirada para observar a su otra faceta, el ya lo conoció ese mismo día así que no tenia temor alguno…

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntando molesto por la aparición de ese personaje, Flippy lo miraba con desprecio deseando que se fuera…

-**no** **entiendo como una chica así te puede gustar**- dijo cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose contra la pared de la habitación…

-gus…tarme…-miro sorprendido con lo que dijo Fliqpy, no pensó que lo que sentía era una atracción sexual por su víctima- dices tonterías, tan solo me llama la atención eso es todo- replico volteando su mirada a un punto vacio…

-**imbécil, yo que tú aprovecharía la situación -**dijo en tono lujurioso y morboso**- pero veo que no te interesa, bueno haz lo que quieras, de todas maneras esta niña no me llama la atención**-dicho esto, la silueta de Fliqpy desapareció en el aire.

Flippy solo volteo a verla mirando fijamente esos labios rosa pálido, con unas fuertes ganas de posar los suyos en el de ella pero algo lo volvió en si…

-no, no puedo enamorarme, es una locura- se decía mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente y sonreía patéticamente. Acomodándose bien en la silla, se recostó en esta cruzando los brazos para descansar un rato y así no asistir a clases. Esa sensación de retenerlo junto a ella lo forzaba a hacerlo.

En el salón, los nervios de los chicos eran notorios; deseaban que el chico soldado regresara o sino pensarían cosas que no son. Petunia ya lo estaba asiendo…

-si ese idiota le pone un dedo encima…-mordiendo la goma de su lápiz azul, trataba de calmar su ira pero no lo conseguía, solo romper más y más su pobre lápiz…

-Petunia cálmate, de seguro se quedo esperando a que despierte- menciono en susurros la peli rosa, tratando de animar a su querida y angustiada amiga…

-o tal vez no quiere venir a clases- dijo Sniffles mientras copiaba los puntos importantes de la pizarra-piensen, a ese chico no le gusta estudiar-

-creo que tienes razón, pero de todas maneras no me gusta que se quede con ella y solos- cogiendo su cuaderno, Petunia logro doblar unas puntas asustando a su compañero de carpeta, Sniffles…

-oye petunia, ¿es idea mía o te enamoraste de Flaky?-como siempre, el ingenuo de Cuddles pregunto

-IMBECIIIIL¡dijo en susurros pero mirando al pobre chico conejo con colmillos y ojos diabólicos (¬w¬)

-Cuddles no digas esas cosas o saldrás lastimado- dejando sus apuntes, Sniffles volteo para advertirle a su pobre compañero

Los minutos pasaban y aun faltaba media hora para que sonase el timbre del descanso. Petunia se estaba calmando un poco por los ánimos que le daba Giggles, pero no eran suficientes, tenía que asegurarse de que su amiga este bien…

-cada vez que uno de nosotros está en peligro, tú arriesgas tu vida por salvarnos-dijo Giggles, quien mientras copiaba los apuntes giro su mirada a la peli azul-siempre te causamos problemas, me siento inútil ante todo est-decía deprimida por su forma de ser, tan débil cuando la situación lo requiere pero eso no le importaba a su mejor amiga…

-no digas esas cosas, sabes que por mis amigos haría todo….hasta- miro su cuaderno con esa mirada nostálgica que le traía un recuerdo horrendo-em...bueno, ya sabes así que no te menosprecies si?

-Petunia…- mirando algo triste por lo que iba a decir, Giggles volvió su mirada a su cuaderno. Sabia de lo que hablaba

El tiempo pasó de un momento a otro anunciando el fin del curso. El grupo de amigos se levantaron de sus carpetas y tomando paso rápido, se dirigieron a la enfermería con la ilusión de encontrar sana y salva a su pequeña amiga.

-et…to…donde…estoy- mirando medio nublado, observo a su alrededor poster y anuncios de salud, un estante con frascos y una mesa con algunos papeles y agujas-estoy en la enfermería…-reconociendo el lugar trato de ponerse en pie pero el efecto del medicamento para su baja presión no la dejaba moverse bien…

-ya te despertaste, bella durmiente- la voz del veterano le resonó en la cabeza a la bella Flaky alertándola del peligro. Volteando a su izquierda vio a Flippy sentado apoyando su cabeza en su brazo que estaba apoyándose en una mesa del lugar…

-fli…fli…fli-de nuevo con su tartamudeo por el asombro…

-deja de decir así mi nombre quieres?- molesto y dando un suspiro, Flippy le resondro su forma de hablar de la peli roja. Le era algo incomodo por eso empezó a molestar a la pequeña Flaky…

-creo que desde ahora no te llamaras Flaky, sino Fla-Fla- juntando el tartamudeo y el nombre de Flaky salía esa palabra. A Flippy le pareció gracioso pero a la pequeña le disgusto un poco poniéndose algo molesta. Flippy noto eso y acercándose a su rostro este le dijo…

-vamos pequeña durmiente, es tan solo una broma…-le susurraba mientras se acercaba cada vez más y más-no te lo tomes en serio…linda- esto último hizo que Flaky se sonrojara demasiado y acomodándose en la cama, trato de alejarse de su acechador pero no llego tan lejos; apoyada contra la pared, Flaky se sentía nerviosa y muy diminuta ante las acciones que pudiese hacer el joven veterano…

-jahhh, ¿piensas que te are algo malo?- dijo medio sorprendido por la acción que tomo Flaky de retroceder, a lo que esta le afirmo moviendo su cabeza rápidamente….

-jum, me pregunto qué ideas tendrás…-apoyando su rodilla en la cama, acerco su rostro más cerca al de Flaky quien trataba de buscar alguna escapatoria. El joven soldado sentía el miedo de Flaky , por eso agarrando las muñecas de esta, las alzó contra la pared dejando a la pobre pelirroja a merced del veterano-al parecer eres algo tímida con respecto…a esto-

Flaky, aterrada de lo que podría pasar, cerro sus ojos para no ver nada, aunque algo le decía que los abriera…

-que…piensas hacerme…-con una voz bien aguda y sus ojos entre cerrados, trataba de zafarse sin conseguir nada. Flippy, liberando una de sus manos la bajo a donde estaba la falda de Flaky, alzándola un poco para colocar su mano y sentir la piel suave y blanda de las piernas de la pelirroja. Esto estremeció a Flaky al cabo de hacerla soltar un gemido…

-veo que te excita esto…si deseas continuare, solo dime que lo haga- con esa mirada lujuriosa y sensual, acercaba poco a poco su boca al cuello de Flaky quien está solo cerro sus ojos fuertemente tragando un poco de saliva. Flippy lo noto así que decidió liberar las delgadas muñecas de la peli roja y alejándose de ella, se retiro de la cama…

-etto…yo…-decía la joven Flaky colocando sus manos entrelazadas con sus piernas apenada de lo que acababa de pasar…

-veo que deseas hacerlo, solo que tienes miedo- dijo Flippy mientras se acomodaba su boina que dejo en la mesa del costado…

-no digas eso por favor…eso no es…-no podía decir nada para defenderse. Flippy solo giro con dirección a la entrada de la habitación y con un gesto de sus manos se despidió de Flaky.

Ella lo miro con un sentimiento que no sabía cómo describirlo, pero que la hacia sentirse bien. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron sus amigos quienes corrieron a pesar de las normas del colegio. Todos botaban suspiros de cansancio por el trajín…

-Flaky, que bueno que despertaste- mencionaba alegre su querida amiga Petunia mientras la tomaba de las manos…

-¿Qué te sucedió, por qué te desmayaste?- llevando sus manos a la frente de Flaky, Giggles tomo la temperatura pensando que era por los síntomas de alguna fiebre o malestar- no tienes fiebre, que raro- dijo mientras bajaba sus manos…

-tranquilos, no es nada grave…a veces me pasa estas cosas jajaja- sonreía toda tranquila calmando a sus amigos…

-si esto te ocurre con frecuencia, tendremos que hacer algo- acomodando los lentes en su posición, Sniffles dijo- hablaremos con el director para que te de unos días de reposo, ¿Qué dices?- pregunto

-no no no… no se preocupen, de veras- Flaky , moviendo sus manos, negaba la petición de su amigo peli celeste. Ya había faltado un día afectando su asistencia por ende no quería que pasase de nuevo- tan solo iré a mi casa y descansare toda la tarde- mencionando su idea, Flaky logro convencer a sus compañeros.

Petunia se acerco a su amiga y ayudándole a levantarse, fueron directo al salón para que pasaran el descanso allá…

-etto…Cuddles, Giggles, pueden traernos algunos bocados del puesto?-menciono Sniffles algo hambriento por la hora…

-a…a…bue…no-nerviosa, Giggles acepto el pedido mirando de reojo a su compañero quien también estaba ruborizado…

-y por cierto…no se vayan a demorar haciendo "cositas" eh¡- con morbo y coqueteo, Petunia se les acerco con unos ojos coquetos mostrando un brillo de burla…

-QUE DICEN¡COM..COMO PIENSAN…ESAS COSAS CHICOS-dijo Cuddles mientras le temblaban las rodillas de los nervios y la vergüenza.

De vuelta las sonrisas de sus amigos animaban el ambiente haciendo que Flaky sonriera ligeramente, con esa típica sonrisa de niña tierna. Petunia la observo y colocando una mano en la pequeña cabeza de la peli roja, esta le dijo con alegría…

-me gusta que sonrías, aunque sea por poco tiempo- le froto su cabeza haciendo soltar un poco de caspa por parte de la ojos carmesí…

-et…to…si- contesto Flaky sonrojada pero feliz.

La parejita se encamino directo a la tienda de la escuela mientras los otros miembros hacían chistes para pasar el tiempo. Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente haciendo que el recreo acabase, los alumnos regresaron rápidamente a sus aulas preparándose para la segunda clase del día…

-ojala que la siguiente clase no sea aburrida- decía un alumno

-sí, ya quiero que acabe el día- decía otro alumno

Todos los alumnos estaban entusiasmados por la fiesta de la bienvenida del otoño, las chicas buscaban a sus parejas de la escuela, otras de afuera, los chicos estaba entusiasmados por ver esos hermosos vestidos cortos que hacían lucir las curvas de las chicas, en fin. El colegio y alumnos representantes se encargaban de la organización del evento, todo estaba luciendo de maravilla…

-juuuum, hora de ponerse en acción- dijo nuestro joven maestro mientras que miraba el archivo donde mostraba a la siguiente persona en la búsqueda.

Asiéndose paso por el aula, camino encubado por el cansado y ajetreado día que tubo antes de llegar al salón del grupo…

-buenos días alumnos…- dijo medio desanimado

-buenos días profesor- dijeron los alumnos en coro

-etto…jeeeeeeeh…-leyendo unas hojas de la mesa- parece…que hoy…es la promoción de 2x1 en el súper- menciono

-PLOOOOP¡- dijeron en coro

-este profesor es de lo más raro- decía Petunia mirando con rareza a su profesor- aun así… no puede ser que se haya enfrentado contra a ese chico- recordando lo que dijo la peli roja, trataba de comprender como sería posible eso…

-bueno, dejando de lado esto, la alumna…emememe (susurrando)…Petunia?- dijo mientras leía el registro. Cada profesor tiene un registro de cada salón que le toca enseñar.

Petunia, sorprendida y con duda, se levanto confirmando su presencia…

-dígame profesor- dijo tranquila, a pesar de no entender por qué la llamaba…

-necesito conversar con usted al termino del día- dijo Lummpy mirando a su quería alumna sin gesto alguno- es sobre unos temas de la fiesta y como usted sobresale por sus conocimientos y actividades, me gustaría realizar unos planes- poniendo como escusa el tema de la fiesta, logro convencer a la peli azul…

-de acuerdo maestro, me encantaría ofrecerme como ayudante- respondiendo esto, tomo asiento feliz al ver que alguien reconocía sus esfuerzos y dedicación.

Las clases de Lummpy estaban por comenzar cuando la presencia del joven soldado estremeció a todos del salón. Entrando como si nada se dirigía a su pupitre cuando vio frente a él, la persona del otro día que lo mato, según en sus sueño…

-TU…-los ojos verdes cristalinos empezaron a tornarse en un amarillo mostaza, no podía creer que esa persona estuviera de pie justo delante de él y no en sus sueños. Lummpy noto el cambio de color en sus ojos, entonces trato de calmar la situación o sino todo el plan se vendría abajo…

-etto… tu eres- dijo señalando a Flippy- ese chico soldado de la otra vez- sonriendo de lo más tranquilo extendió su mano como forma de saludo- escuche que ya no haces más cosas agresivas, espero que el castigo haya mejorado tu actitud- seguía sonriendo…

-este maldito…después de matarme…SE ATREVE A DARME LA MANO¡-mirándolo con un odio total, se imaginaba a ese sujeto con otra apariencia, más sádico y atemorizante. Deseaba matarlo en ese instante pero si lo hacia fallaría en us misión, acepto el saludo de su maestro tomando su mano pero no sin dejar de apretar fuertemente…

-sí, maestro. El castigo que me propino fue efectivo para darme cuenta de muchas cosas- apretó un poco más fuerte la mano del peli celeste…

-ojala que no se vuelva a repetir o me veré forzado a entre ponerme- sonriendo, Lummpy apretó la mano de Flippy. Un aura celeste y verde se notaba en toda el aula.

Soltándose las manos, dejando ver las marcas de apretón en ellas, Flippy se dirigió a su carpeta para alejarse de una vez de ese tipo que lo tenía molesto…

-este sujeto me llega a la punta, debo de comunicarle a mi mayor- pensaba mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre

-bueeeeeno alumnos, como estoy de buenos ánimos hoy no realizare clases- dijo sonriendo para todos sus alumnos quienes estos, asombrados y alegres, gritaron de emoción, pero la felicidad les duro poco-en cambio- dijo levantando su dedo índice- resolverán los ejercicios de la pagina 45, 46 y 48 para antes de la salida- seguía con su sonrisa…

-JAAAAAAHH¡-gritaron en coro

-bueno, mientras resuelven sus ejercicios, iré a la oficina de profesores a realizar unos trabajos- se levanto de su escritorio y camino a la puerta, no sin antes de anunciar algo- los alumnos que no realicen la tarea no se irán hasta que termine-cerró la puerta

-NOOOOOOOO¡¿gritaron en llanto los alumnos

Lummpy caminando hacia la sala de profesores, saco su teléfono celular y marco el número de su querido amigo the Mole…

-_alo, lum-kun-_

-ya conseguí que la chica se quede en la escuela, ¿a qué hora vendrás?

-_estaré justo cuando no haya nadie en la escuela, por el momento termina con tu rutina de maestro-_

-de acuerdo, adiós mo-kun-

Mientras tanto en el salón de Lummpy…

-AAAAAA¡ MALDITO¡-

-TERMINEMOS EL PUTO EJERSICIO¡-

-QUIEN HIZO LA N°15?¡-

-PRESTAME TU CUADERNO¡-

NO TERMINO, VOY A MORIR AQUÍ¡-

Lamentos y llantos en todo el salón, los alumnos se desesperaban porque la hora marcaba la salida y aun no terminaban todos los ejercicios…

-si saco la raíz cuadrada de x y lo multiplico por 2x…etto…emememem- las neuronas le quemaban a Cuddles, mientras su compañero Toothy resolvía las ecuaciones con una calculadora que siempre llevaba…

-humm…humm…JUUUUMMMM…HAAAAA NO PUEDO RESOLVER ESTO¡- dijo el pobre de Nutty lanzando su libro de matemáticas sin comprender ningún ejercicio…

-animo Nutty, tenemos que terminar antes que vuelva el maestro- animando a su compañero, Sniffles llevaba la delantera por haber terminado una cara del libro- es fácil, solo ponle empeño¡- dijo mostrándole una tierna sonrisa a su amigo…

-ENTONSES RESUELVE EL MIO¡

-(POWM) DEJA EN PAS A SNIFFLES¡-golpeando la hueca cabeza del chico caramelo, petunia puso algo de orden asustando a los demás que revolvían todo el aula-¿NO PUEDEN HACER SU TRABAJO EN VEZ DE QUEJARSE?-en tono autoritario, ordeno a los alumnos tomar asiento…

-wow petunia, deberías ser la delegada del salón- dijo Flaky algo sorprendida por lo rápido que puso orden al salón- eres buena como líder- sonrió tiernamente…

-vah, es fácil tratar a la gente pero sinceramente no me gustaría que me miraran mal por eso- enredando sus manos, Petunia se ruborizo un poco por la idea de su amiga…

-en serio, serias una buena líder- dijo animada y contenta por la forma de ser de su amiga peli azul cuando alguien se metió en la conversación…

-yo digo que de líder le falta demasiado- arrogante y sin ánimos de nada, Flippy estaba apoyado en su carpeta sin siquiera haber comenzado con el primer ejercicio

-WE¡- miraron sorprendidas –¿por qué no te metes en tus cosas o haces tu trabajo? No saldrás si no lo terminas- dijo Petunia toda molesta…

-no entiendo nada de estas cosas, además me vale lo que me diga ese sujeto- votando un suspiro de aburrimiento, volteo su vista al vacio como no deseando darle más importancia al asunto…

-si no…entiendes…yo te…pué…do…ayudar…-Flaky, roja por los nervios, deseo ayudar al joven soldado. Este sorprendido, miro algo dudoso a la peli roja…

-¿y por qué el motivo?-dijo arqueando una ceja como duda pero en eso se le vino una cosa a la mente- acaso…-acercándose lentamente a Flaky - …quieres algo de mí?- con una voz sensual y atrevida, Flippy le susurro en el odio a Flaky haciendo que esta se sonrojara…

-no…no es…eso, solo…que no quiero…- tratando de dar una escusa, la peli roja movía sus manos negando lo que insinuaba Flippy, pero este le hizo otra pregunta que la puso más nerviosa…

-¿no quieres qué?...acaso… ¿yo te importo?- ataco con la mirada seductora.

-e…yo…et…to…y…yo- sin decir palabra alguna, la pobre pequeña se sintió mal de que Flippy evadiera su ayuda…

-de acuerdo, ayúdame si quieres- dijo el veterano mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mirada rendida como aceptando la petición de Flaky…

-a…claro¡-animada y contenta, cogió su libro y en una hoja anoto los ejercicios para enseñarle como resolverlos…

-este sujeto…por raro que parezca…me da confianza para que este con Flaky…- pensaba la bella Petunia mientras miraba la escena sin decir nada al respecto- creo que le daré una oportunidad con ella- dijo mirando su cuaderno con algunos borradores del libro.

La hora de salida llego y casi todos los alumnos terminaron los ejercicios. Acercándose lentamente, Lummpy abrió la puerta del aula y se sentó en la silla…

-bien chicos….entréguenme sus ejercicios- estirando la mano para recibir los libros de los alumnos. Todos se levantaron y formaron la fila para que Lummpy revisara los problemas…

-hujum- decía de uno

-muy bien- decía de otro

Estuvo corrigiendo todos los libros hasta que llego el turno del peli verde de Nutty…

-etto…bien- marcando un chek en el libro, dio la confirmación de poder retirarse. El siguiente era Sniffles; entregando su libro, Lummpy reviso rápidamente y dando su aprobación, pudo retirarse el alumno.

La fila seguía avanzando más y le toco a Giggles, quien delante de Cuddles, llevaba los libros de ambos para hacer más rápido la revisión. Lummpy los tomo y aprobó su retirada de estos los cuales se retiraron en la entrada contentos por librarse del castigo. Más y más avanzaban tocándole a Toothy. La misma rutina, lo entrego y Lummpy lo revisó dándole la aprobación de irse para lo cual el joven pecoso se fue con un suspiro de alivio. Unos más pasaron y le toco a la pequeña Flaky, algo nerviosa le entrego su cuaderno a su maestro, este lo revisó aprobando su salida. Ella sonrió y dio las gracias por la nota.

El grupo estaba casi completo, solo faltaba Petunia quien llegando su turno, entrego su libro a Lummpy. Este revisando unos ejercicios formó un chek dando la aprobación de su retiro. La peli azul sonrió pero Lummpy le hiso recordar quedarse por unos momentos…

-señorita Petunia…recuerde quedarse un momento…-dijo mirando el libro de otro compañero…

-claro profesor- respondió alegremente. Acercándose a sus amigos, se despidió de ellos para encontrarse el siguiente día de clases…

-me preocupa la idea de que vallas sola a tu casa- dijo la hermosa Giggles angustiada por el incidente de la masacre en el club…

-no se preocupen, estaré bien tan solo me quedare unos minutos aquí- decía animando a sus amigos…

-en ese caso te esperamos- dijo el alegre Cuddles pero esta petición fue negada por la peli azul

- no deseo incomodar, además solo hablare de unos asuntos en la sala de profesores…quiero que lleguen a sus casas y hagan la tarea o tendrán más castigos- sonriendo, Petunia convenció a sus amigos de dejarla en la escuela. Despidiéndose de ella, se marcharon por el pasadizo hacia la planta baja saliendo de la escuela

-bien…señorita Petunia- levantándose de su silla, Lummpy miro a petunia con una mirada medio tétrica- acompáñeme a la sala de maestros…- dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro

Bueno aquí mi avance… perdonen por la demora pero me cortaron el inter8 culpa de la compañía ¬¬)

Ojala les guste hasta ahora mi fic, se que están algo confundidos pero les realizare un resumen en el siguiente cap.

Espero respuestas y comentarios sobre el fic desde el inicio hasta ahora, cualquier duda las responderé

See you late bye bye


	12. Fin del Comienzo

12).fin del inicio…

-alguien conoce a Lummpy de niño- se decía mientras su rostro mostraba esa expresión de preocupación y temor- tengo que hacer algo…. Creo que lo llamare- decía cuando tomo el teléfono, marcando unos números se comunico con la voz del otro lado…

-_aló_- pregunto la voz misteriosa

-soy the Mole, necesito de su ayuda- dijo el peli morado

-_vaya, hace tiempo que no me saludabas…-_ contesto la voz del otro lado medio arrogante

-tengo un pequeño trabajo para usted- en tono serio

-_hum, me pregunto a quien quieres que elimine_- pregunto el sujeto del otro lado

-tan solo a una persona en partículas- decía mientras observaba la pequeña fogata de la chimenea- no conozco a la persona por eso necesito que lo encuentre y lo aniquile-

-_hummm, se me será algo difícil pero si me dieras algunos datos, aunque sean pequeños_- respondió algo molesto por el trabajo algo difícil

-hay una persona que conoce a mi camarada Lummpy- volviendo su mirada al teléfono- según él, ese tipo estaba por la zona del puerto pesquero de la ciudad, necesito que lo encuentres y lo mates-

-_no te preocupes, déjamelo a mí pero te advierto que esta tareíta tendrá un costo un poco más elevado_- menciono la voz con una sonrisa maliciosa

-no hay problema con el dinero, tan solo quiero que esa persona no vuelva a interferir con mi trabajo- the moles empezó a mostrar esos ojos morados metálicos

-_de acuerdo, bueno nos vemos, te llamare cuando la tarea este cumplida. Hasta entonces_- colgó la persona del otro lado

-adiós- dijo the mole colgando el teléfono- no debe haber estorbos, por ningún motivo debe haberlos…

**Bueno amigos hasta aquí los 12 primeros cap. de mi fic.**

**Ahora, para los que no entendieron por mi falta de organización le dejare como sucedieron las cosas cada día y con que personajes:**

**Lunes: primera semana**

-los amigos se reúnen para su último año de clases en la secundaria

-aparece un nuevo maestro; Lummpy

- Flippy llega a la ciudad

**Viernes: primera semana**

-se integra la pequeña Flaky al grupo de los chicos

-Flaky conoce a Flippy

-acontecimiento de la masacre en el bar al este de la ciudad

**Domingo: primera semana**

-invitación a la fiesta de compañeros de the Mole

**Lunes: segunda semana**

**-**plan estratégico por parte del grupo para protegerse del asesino

**Martes. Segunda semana**

-se integra Flippy a la escuela

-pelea entre Flippy y Splendid contra Lummpy y the Mole

-muerte de Lummpy

-pelea entre Fliqpy y the Mole

-recuerdos de la promesa de Russell y Lummpy

**Miércoles: segunda semana**

-reencuentro de Flaky y Splendid

-Lummpy persigue a Splendid

-reencuentro de Lummpy y Russell

-Splendid y el recuerdo de su pasado

**Jueves: segunda semana**

-Flippy se encuentra con Lummpy

-momentos a solos de Flaky y Flippy

-trampa para la siguiente víctima; Petunia

Perdonen por el desorden en como presento mi historia. Cada 12 cap preparare algo así para que puedan captar lo que escribo.

Un saludo a dos personas que desde aquí apoyo para que continúen con sus fic: nodame12 y XxYaCaRoxX

Animo chicas no se desanimes .O

Bueno sin más me despido para terminar los siguientes cap

See you late bye bye


	13. HTF: Petunia

13). Confusión y desesperación…

-bien…señorita Petunia- levantándose de su silla, Lummpy miro a la bella peli azul con una mirada medio tétrica- acompáñeme a la sala de maestros…- dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro

-em…si…maestro Lummpy- decía la peli azul algo nerviosa, no por la mirada, sino por el hecho de estar con uno de sus profesores más atractivos de la escuela. No es que le pareciese lindo o algo así.

Caminando por el pasillo, se dirigieron a la oficina donde los maestros se reunían. Colocando la llave en el cerrojo, abrió lentamente para luego ingresar con total normalidad…

-esperemos a los demás maestros, espero que no le moleste- sonriendo coquetamente, Lummpy apoyo su cabeza a un lado colocando su mano en su nuca…

-no hay problema profesor, tengo tiempo suficiente- respondió toda animada la joven Petunia mientras se sentaba en un sofá que había en la habitación…

-etto…creo que preparare algo de tomar por mientras, ¿Qué se te apetece?- pregunto todo un caballero mientras mostraba las variedades de infusiones que tenía en el estante…

-me conformaría con una taza de té, si no es molestia- sonriendo algo sonrojada, contesto la peli azul llevando su mirada al piso.

Lummpy se acerco al estante y sacando una infusión de té y un sobre de café, camino directo a la mesa para colocar los insumos y también poner unas tasas, llenándolas con agua caliente coloco las infusiones. Cogiendo el frasco de azúcar pregunto a Petunia la cantidad de azúcar que deseaba…

-dos por favor- respondió algo apenada

-listo, aquí tienes tú te, disfrútalo por favor- dijo el joven maestro mientras cogía su taza y tomaba asiento al extremo del sofá con respecto a Petunia...

-profesor, gracias por escogerme para la realización del evento, me siento algo nerviosa ya que nunca he tomado parte de ningún proyecto de la escuela…debido a los rechazos de la gente- Petunia agarraba temblorosa su tasa, mientras conversaba con su maestro sonrojada…

-en verdad, me llama la atención tu forma de sobresalir, tienes espíritu de líder…eso me sorprende- decía el peli celeste mientras observaba su taza de café, la cual reflejaba el rostro de este pero con su expresión asesina…

-ah?-miro algo extrañada al joven maestro, quien este cambio su atractiva sonrisa en una mirada seria y tenebrosa…

-digo que me atrae tu forma de ser, tu liderazgo, tus ganas de proteger a tus amigos… ¿crees que no me di cuenta de eso?-decía mientras tomaba un sorbo de ese café caliente-me interesas demasiado mi quería Petunia, por eso te traje aquí-volteo su mirada a la de ella…

-maestro…que está tratando de insinuar…me- temblando de miedo, pero sin tratar de que no lo viera su secuestrador- acaso usted…es un pervertido- con los ojos bien abiertos y con esa expresión de terror en su rostro, Petunia trataba de alejarse de Lummpy pero en eso…

-acaso deseas escapar?- reteniéndola de sus muñecas Lummpy aprisiono a la peli azul colocándose encima de ella-no puedo dejar que te vayas, no sin antes de saber si eres uno de "ellos" – decía seriamente frunciendo el seño…

-DEJAME MALDITO PERVERTIDO¡-logrando escapar una de sus manos, Petunia le propino una bofetada a su maestro haciendo que se separara un poco de ella pero no para poder librarse…

-me temo que cometiste un error- los ojos celestes metálicos encendidos asustaron a la bella peli azul, como si esos ojos trataran de poseerla...

-eres…un…monstro- dijo Petunia aterrorizada por lo que veía en su joven maestro…

-quiero que despiertes, quiero que tu faceta asesina despierte-decía sujetado de los hombros a Petunia, mientras la sacudía toscamente…

-PARA PORFAVOR¡-gritaba mientras presionaba el pecho de Lummpy…

-vamos…sal de una vez-llevando sus manos, Lummpy empezó a asfixiar a la peli azul mientras esta ponía un color medio rojizo en su rostro, llegando al punto de un tono medio morado…

-n..o..pue…o…re…pira…-fueron las últimas palabras de Petunia antes de caer en el abismo de la muerte

Mientras pasaban los segundo de desesperación para Petunia, esta sentía un dolor que punzaba en su sien, como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar…

-humm, creo que no eres la persona que buscaba… que decepción- con gesto de desanimado, se levantó del sofá caminando hasta la mesa donde preparo las infusiones.

Mientras, en la mente de Petunia…

-por favor…déjame…ya basta, dejarme en paz¡- lloraba mientras sus manos presionaban el dolor punzante de su cabeza…

-**deja de llorar**- una voz conocida la desconcentro del dolor, levantando la mirada observo con terror y asombro a aquella figura frente a ella; era su otra faceta…

-que es esto…- preguntaba mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza…

**-¿ya te olvidaste de mi tan rápido?-** mencionaba aquella figura algo molesta por el comentario de Petunia-**no fue mucho que nos conocimos…acuérdate de ese día**- dijo sonriendo de forma psicópata…

**-**…-Petunia no sabía que responder, no creía que esa persona delante de ella fuera su parte asesina, la que la impulso a realizar esa monstruosidad hace varios años atrás

De vuelta afuera…

Petunia, sorprendentemente volviendo a la vida, se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de disminuir el dolor que la atormentaba, esto hizo que Lummpy volteara para luego observar como unos ojos azul profundo metálicos se prendían en la habitación…

-humm…sep., eres tú la otra persona que buscábamos- dijo el peli celeste mientras sonreía por la felicidad de su victoria-etto…al parecer ya despertaste- dijo mirando a su presa con unos ojos completamente enfermizos- ¿qué tal si coperas? Así no tendré que lastimarte- sonrío mostrando esos filudos colmillos blancos…

-veo que están en busca de nosotros…no creo poder cooperar contigo- dijo el ente que poseía a la bella Petunia, mientras que en sus uñas se reflejaba un brillo metálico, como si fueran garras- no dejare…-poniéndose en posición de ataque- QUE TOQUES A ESTA NIÑA¡-

Lanzándose sobre Lummpy, araño su hombro izquierdo dejando correr unas gotas de sangre al suelo. Esto molesto un poco al peli celeste, ya que mancho su camisa favorita…

-ffff…creo que tendré que ponerme algo rudo contigo- dicho esto, se saco su camisa manchada dejándolo a un lado en el piso. Sin dar señal, se desvaneció en el aire dejando a la chica sorprendida y nerviosa por el siguiente movimiento que realizase su atacante…

-APARECE MALDITO¡-dijo mirando en todas partes sin conseguir nada, de pronto una gota roja cayó desde arriba dejando ver la posición del asesino de los ojos celestes-TE ENCONTRE-dijo mostrando una sonrisa de victoria…

-no creo que puedas alcanzarme- y de nuevo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lummpy desapareció. Este juego no le agradaba para nada a la chica peli azul por lo que decidió confiar en sus instintos asesinos. Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a percibir los movimientos de todos los objetos del lugar, desde el sonido del papel hasta las pisadas que daba su atacante…

-te encontré- se dijo abriendo sus azulejos ojos y volteando, incrusto rápidamente su mano en el estomago de Lummpy, haciendo que la sangre salpicara su rostro y partes de su cuerpo…

-co…co…mo…-mirando asombrado con sus ojos bien abiertos, observo como su sangre corría por el brazo de su asesina. Su mano llego hasta los intestinos, apretándolos fuertemente provoco un dolor inhumano en el podre Lummpy. Deslizándose por el brazo, cayó al piso agarrándose con dolor su herida…

-como te dije- dijo mientras se agachaba al pobre moribundo- no dejare que toques a esta niña, aunque me cueste la vida- lamiendo su mano, el ente sonrió mientras en su boca se mostraban los hilos de sangre que brotaban…

-ve…veo que…eres hija…de ellos…-fueron las palabras del peli celeste antes de desmayarse…

-maldición- dijo el ente de Petunia mientras se llevaba su pulgar a la boca, mordiéndose la punta del dedo-debo ocultar el cuerpo de este sujeto antes que alguien me vea- pensaba en como desaparecer el rastro de su masacre pero en eso…

-veo que te adelantaste -lum-kun- la voz del amigo del peli celeste alarmo al ente haciendo que volteara rápidamente para observar a su siguiente contrincante…

-veo que tu serás mi siguiente presa, ojala no acabes tan rápido como él- el ente señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lummpy, según eso creía…

-no te precipites tanto, mi quería alumna- Lummpy, al parecer, reconstruyo la herida insignificante de su estomago. La chica lo miro incomprendida por lo que había sucedido dejándola en desventaja…

-tendremos que acabar con esto de una vez- dicho esto, the Mole atravesó con su espada el vientre de la chica, pero para mantenerla más calmada, corto desde ese punto hasta la boca del estomago haciendo que un gran charco de sangre brotara de ella…

-AGH…-un gemido seco proseguido con un golpe, dejo indefensa a la pobre peli azul…

-etto…mo-kun ¿trajiste la píldora del sueño?-pregunto el peli celeste a su amigo…

-si, dáselo antes de que muera- decía mientras sacaba una píldora anaranjada para luego dársela en las manos de su compañero…

-_**malditos…piensan…secuestrar…a esta niña**_- pensaba el ente mientras que su vista se oscurecía poco a poco, como signo de su final…

-bueno, terminamos con este trabajo, ahora siéntala en el sofá- dijo the Mole a su amigo peli celeste

-tch- molesto, cargo el cuerpo de la peli azul hacia el sofá, recostándola delicadamente. Coge su camisa que estaba tirada en el piso y llevándola en su hombro con una mano, salió de la habitación algo cansado…

-me iré a la casa, quiero dame un baño- decía medio asqueado- no tolero la sangre en mi ropa favorita- resoplo molesto…

- sabias que tenias que realizar este trabajo… ¿para qué diablos te pones esa ropa?-the Mole reprochó a su amigo quien este solo atino a mirarlo como último gesto antes de irse del lugar…

-cuando ensucian su ropa-dijo mientras cogía una frazada que estaba arriba del estante- no hay nadie quien sobreviva a su tortura- dijo mientras limpiaba unos rastros de sangre de Lummpy en el rostro de la bella Petunia.

Acomodando las cosas que se cayeron de su sitio, coloco unos documentos que mencionaban que la reunión de la fiesta se postergaba para otro día. Finalizando los últimos detalles, cerró la puerta para dirigirse hacia el coche que los esperaba a él y al peli celeste…

-esa mocosa me arruino mi camisa rompiéndola y manchándola, la sangre no sale tan fácil- dijo Lummpy mientras sacaba un dedo por el hueco de la prenda…

-aahh-suspiro the Mole- si te compro otra camisa, ¿estarás contento?- pregunto al peli celeste quien este respondió emocionado por el regalo…

-SIIIII OTRA CAMISA NUEVAA¡grito de alegría…

-de acuerdo, chofer llévenos al centro comercial- dijo el peli morado medio desanimado, ya que a él no le gustaba ir de compras…

-SIII CAMISA NUEVA- alzando su pulgar

El los integrantes del automóvil se enrumbaron a su destino, sin importarles lo que le sucediese a la bella Petunia. Unos minutos pasaron y en eso…

-ah...mi…cabeza- levantándose, observo todo su alrededor- AAHH¡-dio un grito por el acontecimiento que vivió hace unos minutos. Recordando los momentos de angustia, se revisó el cuerpo para detectar herida alguna sin encontrar nada. Su cuerpo se había regenerado rápidamente…

Levantándose del sofá, busco en todas partes algún rastro de sangre, levantaba papeles, movía mesas, revisaba en la alfombra de la oficina pero no encontró ningún rastro de nada…

-esto…no puede ser… no fue un sueño…no lo fue- se agacho llevándose las manos a la cabeza en posición fetal. El shock que tenia era demasiado fuerte pero eso no la hacía cambiar de parecer, sentía que lo que vivió no fue una mentira, sabía que era real aun que su cuerpo no tuviera ningún moretón.

Levantando la mirada, observo en un escritorio un folleto de hojas donde decía que la reunión se traslado para el siguiente lunes…

-será mejor que me largue de aquí- tomando su mochila se encamino a la puerta abriéndola sin delicadeza alguna, deseaba escapar de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo dándole ganas de llorar y vomitar. Logrando escapar de la escuela, corrió hasta un callejo cerca del lugar…

-pbuaa…-el vómito hacia que esas lagrimas reprimidas salieran con fuerza, dejándola en una apariencia frágil e indefensa…no se sentía la chica fuerte que todos respetaban.

Limpiándose la boca, se recostó en la pared cayendo al piso, abrazándose la rodilla, oculto su cabeza entre ellas mientras lloraba amargamente…

-lo hice… de nuevo- se decía recordando ese acontecimiento desde hace años, cuando su mejor amiga era esa chica peli violeta; Lammy…

En la escuela, tiempos de la primaria, los niños se divertían en el recreo jugando como todo niño de una tierna edad…

-vamos a jugar a las chapadas- decía uno

-no, mejor a las escondidas- decía otro

Muchos niños en todas partes, pero era una escena muy linda y divertida. Algunos niños formaban grupos para jugar algunos deportes o por ser los mejores amigos como el caso de unas niñas…

-oye Petunia-decía una linda niña de cabello violeta con dos colitas y un hermoso vestido blanco- se que te gusta ese chico, el que se sienta a tu delante, no me lo niegues- alzando su dedo índice, señalaba a su amiga hincándole en el pecho…

-jeeeeh, claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas?-menciono una niña de cabello azul de cabello corto y una bincha con una flor-por favor Lammy, no digas cosas que no son, además a ti también te gusta…verdaaa?-con una mirada coqueta, Petunia empezó a molestar a su amiga haciendo que esta se sonrojara por el hecho de que era verdad…

-ok ok, lo admito- dijo Lammy

-te eh visto y por eso lo sé, pero no te preocupes, no peleare contigo por algo asi, además no me interesa nadie de aquí- en pose arrogante, la peli azul cruzo sus brazos como dándole la espalda a todos los niños de la primaria…

-jajajaja ay Petunia, deberías de conseguirte un novio- dijo Lammy mientras sonreía coquetamente

-no me gusta perder el tiempo con esos tipos, además en vez de pensar en eso, ¿ya entregaste las invitaciones a los demás?- recordando el cumpleaños de Lammy, la pequeña Petunia le hizo recordar los últimos detalles de la fiesta ya que Lammy era algo olvidadiza…

-claro que sí, ya las entregue a tiem- decía sonriendo por tan solo pensar en la maravillosa fiesta que daría, cuando unas tipas de un grado mayor las interrumpieron…

-vaya vaya, son las hermanas sosas- dijo la cabecilla del grupo de chicas plásticas. Eran las más populares de toda la primaria…

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Petunia con seriedad, ya que si ellas hablaban era para malograr el día a los demás…

-eh escuchado que realizas una fiesta- colocando sus manos en su cintura- por ello deseamos ir, claro si nos invitas- dijo la tipa haciendo que las dos niñas dejaran sus bocas abiertas por lo que escucharon…

-en…serio?- llena de ilusiones, Lammy sonrío por la noticia ya que si ellas iban, su fiesta y ella serian lo mejor y lo más popular…

-espera- interrumpió Petunia- por que deberíamos invitarlas, seguro piensan arruinarlo- colocándose en forma asechadora frente a las chicas…

-claro que no, tan solo que no tenemos nada interesante que hacer estos días- respondió mientras se enroscaba un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos…

-Petunia, por favor, si ellas van mi fiesta será la más popular-en susurros, la peli violeta le suplicaba que aprobara esa decisión…

-no lo sé Lammy, esto me parece sospechoso- también en susurros contesto Petunia

-vamos, hazlo por mí… si?- sonriéndole a su amiga peli azul, Lammy consiguió la aprobación de su compañera…

-de acuerdo- dijo Petunia- tomen las invitaciones, hasta entonces- cogiendo del a Lammy, se marcharon de ahí para dirigirse a las mesas que estaban en el patio- algo me suena raro- pensaba mientras tomaba asiento. No quería decir nada por su amiga, que estaba tan ilusionada con la llegada de esas tipas.

La hora anuncio la salida, todo el mundo se estaba yendo menos ciertas personas…

-Petunia- dijo un profesor- antes que te vayas, por favor lleva estas cajas a la bóveda de materiales-

-claro maestro- dijo sonriendo de lo más tierno

Caminando hasta la bóveda, abrió las puertas de metal, no tan pesadas, y coloco el paquete entre unos estantes. Coloco el pestillo de la entrada para asegurarla y emprendió camino a su salón, pero en eso…

-¿enserio piensas hacer eso? Menciono una voz conocida para la peli azul

-por supuesto, no se imaginan la sorpresa que recibirán esas sosas- respondió otra voz también familiar…

-_sabia que tramaban algo_- Petunia reconoció de quienes eran esa voces. Caminando con sumo cuidado, fue al lugar donde estaban las tipas…

-llevaré a unos amigos y se vestirán de ladrones, haciendo que destrocen la fiesta de esa estúpida- sonreía morbosamente- no me gusta que otros organicen fiestas a excepción de mí, lo pagaran bien caro jajajaja- con una riza maquiavélica, culmino con el plan. Petunia había escuchado todo, yéndose del lugar trataba de pensar cómo detener el plan de las tipas.

Llego a su casa y con la misma, tomo el teléfono tratando de comunicarse con su amiga, sin conseguir respuesta alguna. Pensando en otra manera, se acordó de su otra amiga, Giggles, que seguramente estaba en casa resolviendo la tarea de la escuela. Marco temblorosa el número de la casa de esta consiguiendo que la niña le responda…

-hola, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto Giggles

-Giggles, soy Petunia…necesito decirte algo sobre la fiesta de Lammy- nerviosa de por más, menciono su solicitud a su amiga…

-de acuerdo cuenta conmigo, en unos minutos estaré por tu casa, hasta entonces- colgó toda tranquila

Cuando llego la peli rosa, Petunia le hizo tomar asiento para luego contarle todo lo que había escuchado de ese par de tipas…

-no puede ser…que cruel, y encima Lammy no sabe nada…- triste por lo escuchado, Giggles deseaba hacer algo al respecto pero sabía que no podrían hacer algo al respecto, siendo unas niñas contra seguro unos tipos mayores a ellas…

-este sábado es la fiesta de Lammy, hablare con ella mañana antes de que ocurra algo- decidida de lo que haría, la peli azul se paro del sofá haciendo que su amiga también lo hiciera como confirmando su participación.

El siguiente día llego y también la hora de descanso. Todos estaban en el patio pero esta vez no estaban jugando, sino que estaba rodeando la mesa donde se encontraba Lammy, ya se había esparcido la noticia que las chicas populares irían a su fiesta…

-no puede ser, es tarde- decía Giggles observando el espectáculo

-no, se lo diremos de todas maneras- dijo Petunia seriamente

Acercándose a la muchedumbre de niños, logro llegar al centro del círculo de pequeños para sacar de ahí a su amiga…

-es…espera, petunia…-dijo la peli violeta medio rara por lo que hacía su amiga

-tengo que hablar contigo Lammy, es sobre tu fiesta de mañana- dijo petunia

Llevándola a la espalda del edificio donde la esperaba su amiga Giggles, le contaron lo que habían escuchado de las tipas, pero Lammy no creía ni una palabra de ellas…

-petunia, por favor, dijiste que me apoyabas ahora cambias de parecer…no es cierto lo que me dices- molesta y sin tomar en cuenta, Lammy miraba sus amigas con desprecio…

-Lammy eres mi amiga y no deseo que te pase nada malo- dijo petunia cogiendo de los hombros a su amiga…

-petunia tiene razón- dijo la peli rosada defendiendo a su amiga- además a mí tampoco me caen muy bien esas chicas, es raro que de un momento a otro deseen ir a tu fiesta- trataba de hacerla entrar en razón a la pequeña Lammy pero ella no escuchaba, no quería…

-ustedes tan solo quieren arruinar mi fiesta, no dejare que lo hagan- tapándose sus oídos- borrare sus nombres de mi lista de invitados así que ni se atrevan a ir- dando media vuelta, se encamino hasta el patio dejando a sus amigas completamente tristes e impotentes…

-Lammy…no deseo que nada malo te pase- se decía la peli azul mirando el suelo mientras se asomaban en su rostro unas lágrimas que cayeron directo al suelo.

Ya en la salida, petunia alcanzo a Lammy deseando conversar con ella una vez más, pero ella no deseaba oírla por ello corrió hasta perder de vista a la peli azul.

Petunia, en su casa recostada en su cama, pensaba en cómo ayudar a su amiga sin que se enterara…

-antes que lleguen…los detendré- dijo seria y decidida

Llego el sábado y todos los niños invitados se alistaban para la fiesta, incluso el grupo de las tipas. Ese día seria memorable para Lammy…

-ya quiero ver sus rostros cuando su fiestecita sea interrumpida por unos ladrones- dijo la cabecilla

-como deseo escuchar sus llantos de desesperación- reía la otra chica

No muy lejos de la fiesta, se encontraba Petunia con Giggles, quien decidió acompañarla para que lo pasase nada malo, aunque no podría ayudar mucho por su poca fuerza.

La hora de llegada a la fiesta se aproximaba, haciendo que un grupo de delincuentes juveniles y más las dos tipas aparecieran por el camino a la casa de la peli violeta. Dando unos cuantos pasos, se encontraron con Petunia y Giggles…

-vaya, veo que no están en la fiesta- dijo la cabecilla

-sabemos lo que harás, maldita- dijo Petunia mirando fijamente a su rival

-al parecer el plan tendrá unos desvíos – dijo la otra tipa. Tronando sus dedos hizo que un par de chicos se colocaran delante de las pequeñas quienes al mirar el tamaño de sus atacantes se atemorizaron, pero Petunia se armo de valor y propinándole un golpe a uno en su zona baja, logro dar un escape a su amiga peli rosa permitiendo que se escondiera en unos arbustos del lugar.

Petunia se hizo frente al otro grandote pero no tuvo mucha suerte. El tipo le agredió con un puñete en su rostro derribándola y haciéndola rodar 1 metro de distancia. Su rostro se puso morado y escupiendo sangre, la peli azul se levantó. No quería rendirse, deseaba proteger a su amiga hasta donde pudiese.

Sin percatarse, otro de los chicos, la agarro por la espalda y la pateo haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso, pero esta vez no pudo levantarse ya que un pie de los chicos se lo impedía…estaba en problemas, no obstante apareció Giggles con un palo de madera y acercándose al que la tenia contra el piso, le dio en la cabeza con el arma dejándolo desmayado. Esto molesto a la tipa lo cual hizo que los demás chicos fueran por ellas, esta vez las acorralaron.

Tomando una desviación del camino, se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad para perderse al fondo del bosque. Ahí los chicos amarraron a las pequeñas en un árbol preparándolas para su tortura…

-DEJENOS MALDITOS PERROS¡-gritaba la pequeña Petunia mientras pataleaba haciendo que el grupo de vándalos se riera…

-petunia…tengo…miedo- dijo la asustada Giggles mientras dejaba salir unas lagrimas por el terror…

- no digas eso, te lo prometo, saldremos de aquí y les daremos su merecido a esto vast- trataba de animar a su amiga pero recibió un golpe en su vientre por parte de uno de los chicos…

-bueno, ya que están amaradas…-dijo la cabecilla mientras se sentaba en una raíz salida de un árbol- chicos, si quieren diviértanse con ellas, háganlas sufrir…- dijo mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa completamente tétrica y psicópata

Esto último atemorizó a Petunia mientras que su amiga lloraba desconsoladamente logrando que uno de los brabucones se molestara. Acercándose a la peli rosa, el chico asomo su mano por debajo de la falda de Giggles, pensaba hacerle esas "cosas" a una niña…

-DETENGANSE, NO LA TOQUES¡-gritaba desesperada la pobre petunia sabiendo de lo que haría ese depravado pedófilo con su amiga…

-vamos chicos, dense prisa – decía la tipa mientras agrandaba esa sonrisa completamente terrorífica. Los demás chicos se acercaron a petunia; frotando sus manos en la suave piel de la peli azul lo que hacía que ella se sintiera de lo peor, sentía ganas de vomitar por lo que le estaban haciendo…

-déjenme…déjenme…- cabizbaja y en susurros, petunia empezó a llorar, como si eso ablandara los corazones de esos monstros…

-JAJAJAJA HAGANLAS LLORAR, SIGAN ASI¡-decía la tipa con esa sonrisa de lo mas enfermiza que uno se pudiese imaginar.

-déjenme…déjenme…déjenme…-la indefensa peli azul repetía a cada rato esas palabras mientras los depravados aprovechaban en sacarle las prendas dejándola un poco descubierta-déjenme…dejen…la- dijo con una vos medio grave y seria

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, petunia logro romper las sogas que la tenían apresada contra el árbol junto a su amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron mostrando un color de iris distinto al de ella, eran un azul profundo algo metálico que parecía encenderse por dentro.

Las tipas y los chicos observaron esos destellos y asustados empezaron a correr temiendo por sus vidas…tarde

Petunia se lanzo delante del grupo y, mostrando sus uñas como si fuesen garras de una bestia sedienta de sangre, corto las gargantas de los chicos haciendo que chorros de sangre salieran volando como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Empezó uno por uno, con esas garrar abrió los cráneos sacando los sesos, después abrió los pechos destripando con sus manos los órganos vitales…el pulmón lo apretaba con sus garrar haciendo que se pincharan y perdieran el aire, el corazón lo arrancaba dejando caer más chorros de sangre manchando el verde pasto, los intestinos y otros órganos lo saco enrollando como si fuesen sogas o algo parecido y por ultimo… el miembro viril de esos sujetos, con su total fuerza los arrancó y luego los tiro dejando que cayeran donde sea. Este espectáculo era algo hermoso para la peli azul que para entonces, estaba bañada en ese elixir rojo oscuro.

Las tipas, abrazadas una contra, no podían moverse por el shock dejándolas presas fáciles para la bestia azul. Acercándose a ellas, agarro a ambas del cabello y estampo sus rostros contra un árbol dejándolas brotar sangre por sus narices y bocas, después se sentó en la líder y levantando sus manos, atravesó los ojos de esta para luego sacarlos y aventarlos por ahí. A medio morir, la pequeña asesina cogió a su víctima del vestido y la arrastró hacia unos arbusto, esto dejo en suspenso a la otra tipa por los gritos de hizo la líder antes de que todo quedara en silencio. La otra chica con el corazón en la garganta, se levantó tratando de escapar de la psicópata, pero no llego muy lejos. Tambaleándose por el golpe en su rostro, trato de dar unos pasos pero fue detenida por esa figura bañada literalmente en sangre, la cogió del cuello y con un leve movimiento giro la cabeza fracturando el cuello…

-ahora si… no molestaran a nadie- dijo Petunia mirando el cuerpo de la ultima chica. Con más ganas de ver sangre, lo que hizo fue agarrar del cabello a la muerta y de un tirón, arranco toda esa melena llevándose consigo el cuero capilar dejando ver el cráneo rojo. Tirando ese pellejo, coloco su mano entre el pecho y la boca del estomago para introducirlo lentamente mientras jugaba por dentro con los órganos, un juego muy interesante para ella, se sentía muy alegre por lo que hacía pero eso acabo cuando una voz la saco de su transe asesino…

-PE…PE…TU…NIA-era la voz de su querida amiga Giggles, quien observo todo el espectáculo desde el árbol. Su mirada estaba completamente desfigurada por el miedo que daba su querida peli azul, no podía creer lo que veía.

Petunia regreso en sí y observo completamente aterrorizada el escenario de sangre, todo el bosque verde se transformo en una pesadilla roja. Petunia se miraba su cuerpo que estaba por completo rojo y sin saber que decir solo se arrodillo mirando el cielo haciéndose una pregunta… ¿Qué hice?

Giggles se acerco donde su amiga, algo temerosa de lo que ocurriese con ella, tomándola de la mano le hablo dulcemente haciendo que sus mirada completamente perdida se dirigiera a la peli rosa…

-ya todo acabo- dijo Giggles mientras sonreía tierna y dulcemente…

-ya…acabo…-dijo petunia mientras las lagrimas recorrían limpiando unas partes de su rostro. La peli azul se abalanzo a los brazos de su amiga para llorar amargamente mientras Giggles solo la acariciaba del cabello azul rojizo.

La hora de la fiesta pasaba y ni una vista de las invitadas de honor. Todo el mundo se estaba desanimando y hasta algunos se fueron dejando completamente tristes a la peli violeta…

-petunia…- dijo entre dientes y con mucha rabia- me las vas a pagar…maldita- dijo mordiéndose los dientes con fuerza

Era lunes, un día más de clases para la juventud total. Pasadas las horas de clase, todo el mundo se fue corriendo al patio para su recreo, excepto unas dos personitas…

-Petunia…tratemos de olvidar lo ocurrido…por favor- dijo la pequeña Giggles mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga- salgamos un rato al pat- trataba de llevar a su amiga a tomar un poco de aire pero su petición fue denegada…

-si la encuentro no podre decirle nada sobre las chicas- dijo petunia recostada en la mesa. Los brillos de sus ojos desaparecieron por lo ocurrido esa tarde…

-petunia…maldita- Lammy había aparecido en el salón. Acercándose a la peli azul, la tomo de los hombros mientras la sacudía con fuerza- POR QUE ME HICISTES ESTO¡- grito mientras sacudía más fuerte a la peli azul…

-detente, tenemos que hablar contigo- decía la pobre Giggles sin lograr nada…

-SI LO HICE¡-las palabras salían de la boca de Petunia haciendo que las dos chicas la miraran atónitas…

-pe...tunia...-dijo consternada su amiga peli rosa mientras que Lammy no dejaba de botar chispas en sus ojos…ç

-nunca más…NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI¡ - dicho esto salió corriendo del aula sin importarle oír el motivo…

-LAMMY¡-Giggles trato de llamar la atención de la niña pero Petunia la detuvo…

-déjalo…no importa…ya no…importan nada- dijo derramando lagrimas por el recuerdo de aquel incidente…..

Su mirada perdida en el cielo rojizo de la tarde, su rostro estaba humedecido por las lágrimas de aquel recuerdo…un trauma que perdurada por siempre en ella…

-debo…volver a casa- dijo mientras se levantaba apoyándose contra la pared, su único soporte. Dio unos pasos para salir de aquel callejón pero por el efecto de la píldora o aquel recuerdo, empezó a vomitar manchando un poco sus balerinas. Frotando su manga contra su boca, decidió caminar hasta su hogar sin importarle que…

PEEEERDONEN POR LA DEMORA EN SERIO PERO ME QUEDE SIN LAPTO._.

PERO AGRADESCO A LOS QUE AUN SIGUEN MI FIC DE TODO CORAZON: nodame12 , bipolarheart28 Y XxYaCaRoxX

LOS ESPERO EL SGTE CAP.


	14. Flippy, Fliqpy y Flaky

14) unas horas antes…

-oye Flaky, quieres que te acompañemos?- pregunto un niño pecoso a su tímida amiga peli roja- no tenemos inconveniente alguno además, pasaremos por una tienda a comprar dulces- decía cuando fue interrumpido por su amigo caramelo…

-DULCEEEES¡ QUIIIERO DULCEEEES¡-dijo Nutty animado

-cuando petunia no está con nosotros, Nutty se vuelve loco hasta no poder- dijo la simpática Giggles mirando a su amigo como corría alrededor de ellos por el entusiasmo…

-jajaja…no tienes que hacer eso por mi…chicos-mirando el suelo, Flaky se puso algo roja por la petición de sus amigos…

-te estaba esperando- esa voz, esa silueta, ese sujeto; Flippy estaba recostado en la pared de las afueras del colegio donde estaba el portón. Dirigiendo su mirada a la de la pequeña Flaky, se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo, cosa que a sus amigos no les gusto…

-oye deja a Flaky- dijo Cuddles

-suéltala- dijo Giggles

-será mejor que no la lastimes o ya verás- menciono ultimo el pequeño pero valiente Sniffles. Los niños se colocaron casi alrededor del joven soldado quien este solo los miraba algo molesto…

-el asunto es con ella, no con ustedes, mocosos- dijo Flippy mientras sacudida su mano en forma arrogante. Eso de "mocosos" molesto mucho a Giggles, quien acercándose al veterano sin acordarse de su miedo hacia él, se puso en el camino con los brazos abiertos para no dejar pasar al secuestrador…

-no dejaremos que te lleves a Flaky y no nos vuelvas…A DECIR MOCOSOS MALDITO IDIOTA¡-perdiendo el miedo por un momento, la peli rosa se enfrentó contra el veterano dejando a este y a los demás con la boca abierta por la sorpresa…

-etto…Giggles- dijo el pobre Cuddles mirándola con los nervios en punta…

-vaya, parece que tengo una contrincante- dijo Flippy mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad y miedo

-e..e.e…..e – al parecer Giggles reacciono y lo miro con una sonrisa falsa y sudando exageradamente tipo anime-LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO¡agachándose y colocando sus manos como ruego

-QUE PASO CON LA VALENTIA¡-dijeron en coro

-tch…que molestia son- expresándose de manera aburrida, Flippy empezó a caminar llevándose consigo a la peli roja que a la ves esta lloraba mientras trataba de zafarse de la mano de su raptor…

-ayu...den…me- dijo con los ojos vidriosos mientras se alejaba de sus amigos a la fuerza…

-FLA…FLAKY¡-dijeron en coro

La pareja camino hasta la esquina donde doblaron para perderse de la vista de sus compañeros…

-que haremos…-dijo el niño pecoso

-tenemos…que salvarla- dijo el chico conejo

-si…-dijo la angustiada peli rosa

-YA VAMOS POR LOS DULCES?-dijo el chico caramelo

-(POWM) IMBECIL¡-lo golpearon en conjunto y en coro

Mientras los pequeños trataban de buscar ayuda por algún lado, Flippy logro perderlos llevándose a su presa consigo a una zona de la ciudad donde la pequeña jamás había ido…

-do…donde…estamos-mirando por todos lados para reconocer, Flaky pregunto a su raptor sin conseguir respuesta.

Llegaron a la zona sur de la ciudad, donde vive nuestro joven soldad…

-eres buena con los números, por eso te llevaré a mi casa para que resuelvas toda mi tarea- sin dirigirle la mirada, Flippy caminaba más lento como deseando disfrutar el paseo. Las palabras aterro a la pequeña Flaky ya que no sabía que pasaría allá, si eran en serio sobre ayudarlo o era una trampa para hacerle algún mal.

Después de cruzar algunas pistas y doblas por varias esquinas, llegaron al barrio donde reside el chico. Flaky miraba el lugar, no era tan pintoresco y las casas no eran tan grandes como para una familia ya que solo Vivian personas a máximo de tres familiares…

-esa es mi casa- dijo Flippy señalando una pequeña casa de dos pisos algo deteriorada y con la pintura desgastada y con un jardín sin flores, solo un sucio pasto marrón por el lodo que se formaba en esos días de lluvia…

-etto…nunca conocí esta parte de la ciudad…-decía la peli roja mirando las demás casas con el mismo aspecto al de su raptor, solo que algunos llevaban flores en su jardín o masetas en sus ventanas.

Caminando por la vereda, una voz atrajo la atención de ambos dirigiendo su mirada a un señor vestido con una bata mientras cortaba unos mechones que salían en su arbusto…

-hey ¡Flippy, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo el señor Pop, el vecino de al lado-oh¡ veo que trajiste a tu novia- dijo al divisar a la pequeña peli roja. Esto hizo que Flaky se ruborizada de por más pero a Flippy lo hizo enojar…

-NO SE META EN LO QUE LE IMPORTA¡.-respondió el soldado

-jajaja vamos vecino no tiene que negármelo, por lo que veo es una niña muy linda- sin tomarle importancia a su vecino, siguió comentando sobre su acompañante…

-etto…se equivoca… no somos nada tan solo compañ- Flaky trataba de corregir al señor pero este seguía con su versión…

-de acuerdo de acuerdo, serán lo que digan pero para mí hacen una bella pareja- menciono alzando su dedo pulgar como afirmación

Flippy, molesto de por más, jalo bruscamente a Flaky llevándola hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Introduciendo su llave con apuro, abrió la puerta arrastrando a su presa hacia ese lugar inhóspito y desconocido para la pequeña Flaky…

-jahh jóvenes- decía el señor mientras cortaba algunas ramas de su arbusto- y pensar que una vez fui como ellos- decía mientras recordaba sus tiempos de adolecente.

Ya adentro de la casa, Flippy tumbo a Flaky en un sofá que estaba frente a un televisor, el joven dejo su bolso y el de Flaky tirados en una silla de madera en la esquina, Flaky tan solo se quedó callada sin decir nada ya que los nervios la comían por dentro…

-quieres algo de tomar?- pregunto Flippy a su "invitada". Flaky solo lo observo por la cortesía que le ofrecía respondiendo con gentileza…

-s…si, gracias…- dijo toda nerviosa y sonrojada. Flippy se dirigió a su cocina, cosa que no es raro ya que es una casa y no una habitación alquilada, y tomando unas cosas que tenía en su nevera, corto y exprimió algunos limones que tenía y con ello preparo limonada algo amarga pero era para pasar la sed de toda la caminata.

Mientras tanto Flaky observaba la pequeña sala de estar, las cortinas estaban algo sucias y las esquinas de la habitación estaban llenas de telarañas, el piso se encontraba con huellas de lodo, el ambiente estaba completamente cerrado, la pequeña televisor se mostraba con polvo en su cabezal, bueno casi todo era un desastre pero lo que más llamo la atención de la pelirroja fueron los marcos colgados en la pared; eran fotografías de la guerra donde Flippy participo.

Levantándose suavemente del sofá sin hacer ruido, se acercó a ese mural contemplando cada escena en las imágenes; explosiones, lugares derrumbados, un cielo con aviones de la fuerza aérea, etc. Esas imágenes le traían en mente el recuerdo de sus padres…su trágica muerte…

-esas fotografías son cuando estaba en combate hace 5 años- la voz de Flippy asusto un poco a Flaky ya que ella estaba concentrada en aquel recuerdo…

-a los..12 años?- pregunto mirando al peli verde…

-si- respondió con tono serio y nostálgico- a los 12 años…maté por primera vez- acercando su mano a una fotografía que mostraba a un grupo de soldados, todos alegres celebrando algún acontecimiento…

-debió ser…muy duro…para ti- dijo Flaky llevando su mirada al piso. Flippy lo noto así que decidió cambiar de tema…

-no te traje aquí para que veas mi fotografías- dijo molesto alzando la voz- te traje para que hagas mis tareas, siendo una niña genio me servirás de algo- Flippy cruzo sus brazos y poniéndose en forma autoritaria, señalo el sofá para que la peli roja fuese y empezara con el trabajo. Flaky solo respondió afirmando con la cabeza rápidamente y muy asustada camino al sofá tomando asiento…

-etto…en que deseas…que te ayude?- pregunto toda inocente ella mirando al peli verde quien traía una torre de cuadernos y libros…

-estos son todos los trabajos que tengo, si los terminas te podrás ir- ante esta mención, Flaky solo observo como la pila de libros caía sobre ella…

-en…en serio quieres...que haga todo esto…yo sola?- mirando angustiada y a punto de llorar-no lograre acabar todo esto en un día- dijo mirando por el pequeño espacio de la ventana el cielo rojizo anaranjado…

-no acabaras si no comienzas ahora- respondió el joven soldado con una risa burlona y sádica. A Flaky no le quedó otra que comenzar.

La noche iba cayendo poco a poco y mientras tanto, la pobre pequeña arrasaba con casi todos los libros de esa inmensa pila…

-me falta poco y termino, tan solo un poco más…- se decía mientras escribía las respuestas en la sección.

Flippy la había observado todo ese tiempo desde su cocina, no quería interrumpir su trabajo aunque las ganas de hacerle daño le eran inmensas, lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que acabe…

- pobre ilusa…cree que la voy a dejar ir así como si nada- pensó el soldado mirando el rostro de su "visita "pero luego, su mirada empezó a descender observando ese delgado donde se imaginaba como su preciado cuchillo cortaría esa delicada piel haciendo que brotara ese delicioso y exquisito liquido rojo vital…

**-¿por qué no lo hacemos?-**dijo ese ente que vivía en el cuerpo de Flippy- **será divertido verla llorar mientras se desangra hasta morir…-** con una sonrisa y una voz psicópata…

**-**no se me dan las ganas de hacer nada por hoy- respondió Flippy sin dejar de mirar a la peli roja- además, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- en tono superior, Flippy volteo para dirigirse a su alter ego…

**-sé que deseas, aunque seamos de personalidades distintas…tenemos el mismo pensamiento**- dijo ese ente maligno llamado Fliqpy mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a la cabeza- **se lo que deseas hacer con esa mocosa**- culmino mostrando su sonrisa con esos dientes filudos sedientos de sangre…

**-**eres un enfermo…no quiero hacer nada con ella- respondió el peli verde volviendo su mirada a la pequeña niña…

**-eres un imbécil, dejas pasar una oportunidad como esta**- Fliqpy se colocó delante de su igual- **pero si tu no quieres hacerlo…-**mostrando esa sonrisa sádica- **yo lo are**- dicho esto, el ente empezó a posesionarse del cuerpo del soldado.

Mientras Flaky realizaba los últimos problemas del penúltimo libro, escucho los gemidos de dolor que provenían de su raptor. Levantándose a toda prisa, se dirigió a la cocina para observar como Flippy se revolcaba de dolor en el piso mientras presionaba sus manos en su cabeza…

**-**FLI…FLIPPY-dijo la pequeña Flaky asustada por lo que pasaba. Dirigiéndose al pobre soldado, trato de calmarlo un poco sin lograr nada. De pronto el silencio reino en esa habitación asiendo que el miedo se apoderara de la indefensa…

**-**fli…ppy- dijo mirando el cuerpo del yaciente mientras no daba movimiento alguno…

-jehhh…- una pequeña sonrisa malévola salió del cuerpo de Flippy lo que aterro un poco a Flaky pero animándola también por el hecho de que estaba consiente…

-Flippy te encuentras bi- trataba de saber la situación de su compañero pero este la agarró del cuello y la choco contra la pared detrás de ella. La fuerza que le propinaba esas manos era tanto que Flaky no podía hablar…

-tranquila preciosa, te prometo que no te are nada…aún- esos ojos se tornaron de un color amarillo mostaza encendido lo que provocó terror en la mente de la joven peli roja…

-…-no podía decir nada por la presión en su cuello, por eso Fliqpy soltó un poco para que pudiese decir algo-fli…py…por…que- Flaky estaba confundida, no sabía por qué ese cambio repentino de su compañero, Fliqpy tan solo atino a responder lo que según él entendió…

-pequeña escoria, Flippy no está aquí…yo soy Fliqpy y de ahora en adelante…- acercándose al odio de ella- seré tu peor pesadilla- sonrío de tal manera que hiso correr una briza helada por el cuello de la joven.

Flaky, aterrada y en shock, tan solo pudo imaginar el tipo de enfermedad que tenía ese chico, había escuchado de personas con doble personalidad pero nunca logro ver a uno y mucho menos a ese chico que le atraía…

-Flippy…vuelve…por favor- con la voz aguda y con algunas lágrimas que emergieron de esos hermosos ojos rojos, Flaky trataba de que el Flippy volviera en sí y que esa bestia la soltara, esto enfureció aún más al ente demoniaco…

-MALDITA ZORRA¡ TE DIJE QUE FLIPPY YA NO ESTA AQUÍ¡-propinándole una bofetada, hiso que Flaky callera unos centímetros más allá de donde estaba. Ella se levantó con una mano en donde estaba rojo por el golpe y tratando de huir de ese lugar, corrió torpemente a la puerta pero fue retenida del cabello por Fliqpy…

-a dónde vas mi pequeña ramera- dijo dejándola hacia el para luego darle un golpe en su vientre. Flaky callo adolorida y abrazándose esa zona que la punzaba, el golpe fue tan fuerte que provocó que botara sangre por su boca…

-por favor…detente- dijo la peli roja mientras sus lagrimas eran cada vez más abundantes- déjame ir…por favor…Fliqpy- menciono el nombre de su atacante real haciendo que este se alegrara por ello…

-veo que ya me estas tomando atención pequeña escoria- se acercó a ella y alzándola de un brazo, la cargo en su hombro para luego llevarla a la habitación del soldado.

De una patada abrió la puerta y tiro a su víctima en la cama bruscamente, el colchón era algo duro por lo que lastimo a la pequeña niña en la caída…

-qué piensas hacerme- pregunto asustada mirando fijamente a su raptor. Este solo se quedó mirándola con esa sonrisa morbosa y aterradora mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, por si algún intento de la chica…

-tranquilízate- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cómoda donde saco unas sogas gruesas- tan solo gozaremos por un momento…así que solo relájate- esa sonrisa macabra y morbosa rebosaba en su rostro, esa sensación de miedo se apodero por completo en la indefensa niña.

Tomando esa gruesa y áspera soga, amarro cada miembro de Flaky en los extremos de la cama, completamente desprotegida ante cualquier acto que realizase el ente en el cuerpo del joven soldado.

Fliqpy se acomodó sentándose en la cintura de Flaky, desde esa posición podía ver el rostro húmedo y lleno de miedo de su presa. Posando sus manos en el delgado y tembloroso cuello de ella, empezó a apretar dejando por un rato sin respiración a Flaky poniéndola un poco roja por la presión, luego la soltó dejándola tomar un poco de aire. Repitió lo mismo 3 veces seguidas.

Aburrido por lo que hacía decidió aumentar la tensión en ella, tomo de la blusa con la que estaba vestida la peli roja y de un tirón logro abrirlo haciendo que los botones de la prenda se dispararan por todas partes…

-nyeeeee por favor déjame¡- asustada por lo que según pensaba hacer su atacante, Flaky se movía de un lado al otro tratando de zafarse inútilmente de las sogas, esto le ocasionaba más placer al demoniaco ente…

-eso…vamos…llora para mí, hazlo maldita si no quieres que te parta la cara- decía mientras sonreía desquiciadamente observando los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rastro de sangre en la boca de la pequeña producto del golpe que le dio…

-por favor…déjame…porf-decia en suplicas y derramando muchas más lagrimas pero esto solo provocaba que el maldito psicópata prosiguiera con su tortura…

-estas indefensa ante mí…-acercándose al punto de rosar sus narices- nadie te podrá salvar… Jajaja- dicho esto, Fliqpy le robo el primero bezo de Flaky, bruscamente y sin delicadeza como era este sujeto. Flaky sintió como esa lengua revoloteaba en su boca toscamente mientras lamia la sangre que aún quedaba en esos pequeños labios rosa pálido. El aire se empezaba a acabar entre ellos haciendo que se separaran para tomar un poco…

-lo que viene te fascinará, pequeña zorra- Fliqpy se acercó al cuello de Flaky rosando sus labios en esa suave y delicada piel. Flaky se estremeció como en el día cuando era Flippy quien le hacía lo mismo, pero el acto que seguía no era lo mismo; el sujeto empezó a morder el cuello de la niña dejándole pequeñas marcas rojizas. Esto le producía dolor pero a la vez placer a la peli roja lo que hizo que Fliqpy se diera cuenta de eso…

-pequeña bandida, veo que te excita esto tanto como a mí- dijo mirándola con esa sonrisa pervertida…

-no…no es…eso- respondió la ojo carmesí pero su atacante solo voltio para morder de nuevo ese pequeño cuello pero esta vez, dejando derramar unas gotas de sangre por una herida…

-agh…- dio un gemido un poco más erótico, cosa que Flaky no se dio cuenta pero Fliqpy si…

-veo que ya no aguantas las ganas…déjame calmar tu ansias de placer- dicho esto, Fliqpy la tomo de la cintura y dándole un fuerte beso, comenzó a rebuscar con sus manos por toda la zona superior del cuerpo haciendo estremecer aún más a la pequeña peli roja…

-de…deja me…por favor- decía entre gemidos por el contacto de las manos en su delicado cuerpo, a Fliqpy eso lo enloquecía más y más, deseaba comenzar con lo que inicio pero no siempre uno gana…

-**desgraciado**- era Flippy quien veía lo que hacía su alter ego- **déjala de una vez, imbécil**- replico

-jajaja, espera tu turno que yo disfrutare antes de mi presa- respondió el demonio mientras observaba a su personalidad más tranquila de pie junto a ellos, observándolo con ira y enojo…

- **TE EH DICHO QUE LA DEJES DE UNA VEEEZ¡-**Flippy se abalanzo contra Fliqpy haciendo que este salga del cuerpo dejándolo a la persona original posicionado…

-Flaky…-dijo Flippy mirando como la peli roja temblaba horrorizada por lo que le estaba pasando-Flaky…tranquila soy yo, Flippy- estas palabras hicieron que la pequeña niña lo mirara medio confundida pero a la vez alegre, ya que supo que su otra faceta había desaparecido…

-fli…ppy- esos ojos carmesí brillaban por las lágrimas y la emoción de saber que el que estaba delante de ella no era otro más que su amigo…

-espera, te liberare…- dicho esto, Flippy agarro su cuchilla y corto las sogas que tenían apresada a la niña- Flaky…-dijo en un tono cabizbajo-debes irte de aquí…vete- volteo la mirada a los ojos de Flaky para luego señalarle la puerta de la habitación diciéndole que se fuera…

-Flippy…no puedo dejarte así, no se de lo que es capaz tu otra faceta- Flaky no deseaba alejarse de ese chico, a pesar de lo que paso, él le atraía mucho más la atención…

-te digo que te vayas…ahora-con esa voz diabólica, logro que Flaky saliera de la habitación pero no de la casa…

-no me iré…hasta que arreglemos este asunto de Fliqpy¡-grito desde la escalera en el primer piso, sus ganas de ayudarlo y de estar más cerca de él no dejaban que se fuera…

-TE EH DICHO QUE TE LARGES MALDICION¡- grito de lo más aterrador dejando pasmada y petrificada a Flaky. Ella, a pesar de no querer irse, tenía que hacerlo por el bien de ambos. Cogiendo su bolso, se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y salió lo más rápido posible del lugar sin voltear la mirada, no quería hacerlo por el simple hecho de que volvería al lugar si lo hacía…

-ojala…pueda verte mañana- se dijo sin observar la casa y luego corrió por el camino por donde vino.

-**maldición**- se decía Fliqpy al no poder conseguir su cometido- **tuviste que meterte en mi diversión, si no quieres hacerlo tu entonces no malogres la diversión a otro**-

-maldito, por tu culpa…ahora ella me tendrá miedo, desgraciado- dijo el joven soldado sentado en su cama agachado con su manos en su nuca- ya no podré volver a la escuela donde esta ella…-

-**eh?**-miro el ente a su compañero dudando de un pensamiento que se le vino- **acaso tú…-**dijo- **¿estás enamorado de esa mocosa?-**

-¿QUÉ?... ¿de qué hablas infeliz?, ella tan solo…-trato de defender los hechos pero la verdad era otra…

-**no trates de engañarme imbécil, a ti te gusta esa mocosa ridícula, que no se te olvide que yo sé lo que tú sabes**- dijo Fliqpy mientras se recostaba en la pared frente a su otro…

-¿y que si me enamoro de ella?- el joven soldado respondió directamente, pero después se lamentó por lo que dijo_-¿Qué acabo de decir?_

-**JAJAJAJAAA¡ TU MISMO TE DELATASTES MARICON**- decía entre risas al haber ganado la discusión- **es enserio que te gustes esa estúpida mocosa, a pesar de haber tantas delicias por toda la ciudad**-

-yo no soy como tú, además- en forma desafiante, trato de poner en su lugar a su alter ego pero este lo interrumpió…

**-¿ADEMAS QUE? TU SOLO ESTAS AQUÍ POR UNA MISION, QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE MARICA**- recordándole sus motivos de llegada a esta ciudad, Flippy se puso algo triste ya que si terminaba su deber, tendría que volver a las instalaciones del ejército y dejarla a ella…-¿dejarla a ella?

-déjame en paz y lárgate, que necesito pensar en cómo arreglar esto- sabía que si ella decía algo, su misión se acabaría, cosa que su alter ego también lo sabía. Asiendo caso solo por la misma razón se desvaneció de su lugar para dejar la pared vacía…

Llorando por todo el camino, sin importarle quien la vea así, Flaky no miraba por nada hacia atrás aunque su corazón le digiera que lo haga…

-¿por qué Flippy…por qué no me lo dijiste?- dijo mientras se frotaba sus ojos con las mangas de su blusa. La prenda estaba cubierta por el bolso que llevaba delante.

Sin aviso alguno y sin percatarse, la noche cayo repentinamente dejando a Flaky al ataque de cualquier maleante de la zona, a pesar de que solo fuesen familias de máximo 3 integrantes, algunos no eran como uno piensa. No había ningún paradero de buses cerca ni teléfonos públicos por la zona, estaba completamente varada.

A lo lejos se podía divisar un pequeño parque donde había bancas, ella corrió a ese lugar para poder descansar. El lugar era pequeño y cualquiera podría verla como una presa fácil de asaltar o dañar…

-oye mira, una nena- decía un sujeto a uno de sus compañeros que andaban por la zona

-buena mercancía jajajaja- dijo el sujeto al divisar a Flaky

-vamos por ella de una vez- dijo otro miembro

El grupo de maleantes se acercaba cada vez más y más pero la pobre Flaky, al oír los pasos de estos sujetos, trato de correr pero fue bloqueada por tres de los 7 muchachos…

-¿A dónde vas muñeca?- le decía uno de los que la bloquearon con una expresión morbosa

-no te aremos nada belleza- dijo otro que se acercaba por detrás

-por favor… no me hagan daño- Flaky, temblando de los nervios, deseaba llorar por la situación en la que se encontraba

-jahhh- uno de los tipos la miraba de pies a cabeza, teniendo mentes perversas y lujuriosas sobre la peli roja- tan solo compórtate como una buena niña y no te pasara nada malo- estiro su mano para tratar de agarrar del brazo a la joven, a lo que ella grito…

-malditas escorias…no se atrevan a tocarla- su ex raptor apareció de la nada, dejando a los sujetos con un poco de miedo al ver su expresión y la ropa que llevaba, obviamente la del ejercito…

-TU¡ LARGATE DE AQUÍ SI NO QUIERES MORIR¡-el maleante con un cuchillo que quien sabe de dónde lo saco, amenazo apuntando al joven soldado, esto le ocasiono gracia al veterano al enfrentarse a tipos como esos…

-por favor, no me hagan reír- decía mientras tapaba un poco su mirada con su boina y mostraba esa sonrisa perturbadora…

-infeliz- grito el supuesto líder del grupo- maten a ese bastardo¡- dando la orden, los otros chicos se le abalanzaron al peli verde dejando con la intriga a la pequeña Flaky…

-FLIPPYYY¡-dando un grito de angustia, Flaky libero intencionalmente al ente Fliqpy…

-que empiece la diversión- dijo el demonio ya posicionado en el cuerpo

Una ráfaga de viento atravesó por los lados de los vándalos, dejándolos perplejos y atónitos al ver desaparecer a su contrincante. No pasaron más de 3 segundo cuando sintieron un dolor al costado de sus estómagos, el corte que les produjo el demonio hizo que un gran chorro de sangre salpicara como cataratas haciendo que el ente se emocionara más. Con suma rapidez, se acercó a uno de ellos y de un simple ataque, cerceno la cabeza dejando que las venas brotaran con abundancia ese líquido rojo. Tomando desprevenido a otro, clavó su cuchillo cerca al trasero y de un ras partió por la mitad llegando hasta la cabeza. A otro tan solo lo atravesó con una mano extrayéndole el corazón y eximiéndolo aun latiendo lo que provocó un paro al chico. La sangre salpicaba por todas partes dejando a los demás chicos en shock incluido a la pobre Flaky que solo se limitaba a mirar y no huir.

Fliqpy, terminando con el último, volteo para ver a ese sujeto que aun tenia agarrando a la peli roja…

-esa chica…es mía- su rostro completamente bañado en sangre al igual que su cuerpo, daba el aspecto de un demonio del mismo infierno…

-e e esta…to toma….no le hicimos n nada- tratando de hablar pero teniendo el miedo en su garganta, el líder empujo a Flaky dejándola caer al piso, cosa que al veterano no le agrado para nada…

-nadie maltrata a mi chica más que yo- saco su cuchillo y lo sacudió una vez para sacarle la sangre que choreaba. Esas palabras dejaron atónita más de lo que estaba a la bella Flaky que miraba a su ex cazador y ahora salvador de manera, algo rara pero que le hace sentir bien…¿será acaso…amor?

Sin decir nada los sujetos trataron de huir pero fueron alcanzados por el cuchillo y las manos del soldado asesino atravesando cada parte del cuerpo de estos. Por ultimo quedo el cabecilla, cosa que Fliqpy disfrutaría haciéndolo pagar muy caro por su atrevimiento contra la chica que odiaba pero que también lo atraía…

-POR FAVOR¡NO LO MATES¡-Flaky detuvo el trágico final de aquel infeliz. Fliqpy solo la quedo mirando y sacudiendo su cuchilla limpio para luego guardarla en su estuche. Volteo para dirigirse a la joven pero antes, el malhechor aprovechó la oportunidad y apunto con un arma a la cabeza del asesino. Flaky lo vio y decidió interponerse entre la bala y el veterano pero Fliqpy se le adelantó…demasiado. Sin darse cuenta, Fliqpy estaba detrás del sujeto y con un certero golpe atravesó el cráneo del maleante dándole su final, Flaky no podía creer lo que veía pero al menos el chico que quería estaba a salvo.

Caminando a ella, Fliqpy la levantó del brazo y tomándola del mentón, este le dijo…

-iremos hasta tu casa, te llevaré para que no te pase nada otra vez- su mirada cambio de ese aire sádico a uno tierno y preocupado, Flippy despertó.

-fli…ppy-Flaky tan solo nombro su nombre y apoyándose en su brazo, ambos caminaron para la casa de la peli roja…juntos.


	15. un nuevo integrante?

La tarde se empezó a oscurecer dando inicio a la noche, algo turbia y sin brillo de la hermosa pero a veces rara luna. A lo lejos, de apariencia sonámbula, Petunia caminaba con torpeza por los síntomas de aquella pastilla que aún se manifestaban en ella pero sin importarle nada continuaba a pesar de todo. A lo lejos logró divisar un automóvil, algo raro era que no encontraba a alguien más a la redonda a quien poder pedir ayuda.

Acercándose notó que era una grúa pero no encontró a su conductor…

-debe de estar por aquí… o no dejaría su vehículo- agotada y cansada, dijo la peli azul mirando por los alrededores del punto donde estaba.

Los minutos pasaban y Petunia se sentía mucho peor que antes por ende trató de abrir la puerta del copiloto para encontrar algo que la aliviara o algún aparato de comunicación. Jalando de la manilla logro abrir la puerta sin problema alguno, cosa que era rara ya que debería tener seguro o la alarma debería sonar, pero no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Mientras rebuscaba entre las cosas, una silueta apareció detrás de ella y sin hacer el menor ruido se acercó para luego hacer su interrogativa ante su sospechoso ladrón…

-¿quién eres?- pregunto aquella persona.

Petunia, aterrada y con la respiración parada en seco, giró su cuerpo y observó a un chico aproximadamente de 1.65, cabello medio naranja aunque no se observaba muy bien por la oscuridad, un traje de obrero casi del mismo color, llevaba colgando en la parte de atrás de su cuello un casco de construcción pero lo más notorio y eso a pesar de la oscuridad, es que este individuo no tenía manos…

-pregunte ¿quién eres? – dijo en tono serio y frunciendo el ceño…

-lo…lo siento mucho…señor- dijo apenada y roja de los nervios la bella Petunia. El chico notó algo raro en su joven ladrona, la mira atentamente mientras acerca su rostro al de ella para tan solo atinar lo débil que se encontraba…

-al parecer…tienes fiebre- dijo mientras su rostro expresaba preocupación por ella- vamos sube a mi auto, te llevaré a un hospital antes que empeores- dijo acercándose a la puerta del conductor.

Petunia no sabía qué hacer, tenía que hacer algo con respecto a su malestar pero si ese sujeto le hacia algún daño…aunque no tuviera brazos…

-e está bien…no necesito de…-la fuerzas se le estaban acabando y de pronto su cuerpo se dejó llevar por la debilidad, dejando caerse en el duro y frio piso del asfalto…

-hey¡- dijo el chico preocupado por lo que pasó. Acercándose a ella trató de levantarla pero por su falta de manos no consiguió nada, solo se enojó- ¡maldición¡-exclamó

Dirigiéndose al asiento de atrás, cogiendo con dificultad tomo unas mantas para luego envolver a la niña, el frio era intenso y si se quedaba ahí sin abrigo podía conseguir un resfriado…

-¿qué debería hacer?... no tengo mi celular aquí y mi radio no funciona- decía mientras se apoyaba en su vehículo-además en la central no me escucharan- recordando lo antipáticos que son sus compañeros, el chico solo se molestó.

Pasado ya 5 minutos, Petunia comenzó a despertarse algo mareada, el efecto de la pastilla le afectaba a medias, lo que deseaba borrar de la mente de la joven peli azul no lo lograría ya que nunca fue un sueño lo de hace años…

-¿dónde…estoy?- levantándose con dificultad, notó la manta que la tenía protegida contra el frio del ambiente…

-ya estas despierta, que alivio- dijo el chico animado y alegre por la pequeña ya que no llegó a mayores-bueno, necesito que te levantes y entres a mi auto, te llevaré quieras o no a un hospital- esta vez sin enojarse, el chico empujó delicadamente con sus brazos a Petunia tratando de que entre al asiento del copiloto.

Sin remedio alguno de las insistencias, hizo caso de la petición del chico a pesar de ser un desconocido pero ella sentía seguridad en él.

El chico logró prender su vehículo arreglándoselas a pesar de su discapacidad y con unas palancas sujetas al volante empezó a manejar. A Petunia le intrigó pero no podía realizar preguntas con respecto a eso ya que no era el momento.

Casi todo el camino el joven salvador no dirigía la palabra a Petunia sino fuera para saber el estado de ella.

Llegando al hospital de la ciudad, el chico entró lo más rápido que podía a la recepción pidiendo atención urgente para su joven copiloto. Unos enfermeros con una silla de ruedas fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba la peli azul ya aún más debilitada que antes. El enfermero más grande tomó a Petunia entre sus brazos y la depositó con cuidado en la silla llevándosela para que el doctor en turno la revisara…

-tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien….-estas palabras fueron las ultimas que Petunia pudo oír antes de desmayarse.

El joven miraba como su pequeña ladrona se iba para ser atendida, se sentía algo tranquilo y aliviado, pero la voz de la enfermera lo sacó de su transe…

-disculpe joven, pero necesito los nombres de los padres de la paciente- el chico miró a la enfermera pensativo de lo que iba a decir…

-ettoo…pues vera, yo tan solo la encontré, no soy pariente de ella-

-en ese caso lo tomaré a usted como pariente de la señorita, dígame su nombre por favor-

-pues me llamo Handy-

Después de media hora, los ojos azulinos de Petunia se abrieron mostrando el lugar donde se encontraba…

-…-mirando el techo blanco de la habitación- ya me siento…bien- dijo llevándose una mano a la frente, su temperatura bajó a una medida normal.

Acomodándose en la cama, divisó el cuarto tan solo encontrando una silla al costado de la cama y una mesita donde estaban unos papeles. La peli azul se levantó sin sentir mareo alguno y dirigiéndose a esa mesa, tomos los papeles observando los datos de su análisis: intoxicación por alimentos y fiebre a 39 grados…

-¡IMPOSIBLE!- exclamó asombrada por los resultados- acaso…esa pastilla me hizo todo esto…-con los ojos petrificados y recordando el acontecimiento de hace unas horas, tan solo el hecho de que haya sobrevivido a semejante situación, la ponía atónita.

Dejando los papeles en la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta pero su huida fue interrumpida por su salvador…

-CRASH (golpe)- la puerta golpeó a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta fuera de la habitación…

-ATATATATATA ¡MI CABEZA!…decía el joven mientras se lamentaba por el dolor en su frente sin poder aliviarse…

-AH ¡LO, LO SIENTO MUCHO¡-Petunia observó al chico y apenada trató de levantarlo pero por la poca fuerza que aun tenia, el peso del chico la hizo caer sobre él dejando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

-a..aa….-decía Petunia

-….-decía Handy

Los dos jóvenes se miraban nerviosos y ruborizados, pero en eso la oportunidad se dio y actuando lentamente, Handy acercó su rostro al de ella por un deseo desconocido deseando que sus labios y el de ella se unieran, pero Petunia se desencantó y dándose cuenta de la acción del chico, se levantó rápidamente…

-lo…lo siento…mucho…yo- Petunia estaba completamente roja por lo acontecido, deseaba arreglarlo de alguna manera pero el Handy la interrumpió…

-no te preocupes, fue culpa mía- dijo mientras trataba de tomar impulso para levantarse- lo siento, estoy apenado- sonrió

-yo…- Petunia no podía hablar debido a esa sonrisa tan radiante y esos ojos color miel que tenía Handy. El chico entendía lo que quería decir la peli azul pero lo que vió le sorprendió y ruborizo aún más…

-a…a…t tus…TUS BRAGAS¡- por defecto de la bata del hospital que llevaba puesto petunia, al parecer tenía una ruptura en la zona delantera, dejando al aire la ropa interior de la bella niña…

-….-unos segundos de silencio-NO MIREEEEEES¡-golpe directo contra la pared a Handy (descuiden, no murió)

-atatatatata…OYE QUE TE PASA¡-dijo Handy todo colérico por el golpe (mortal) que recibió- NO ES MI CULPA QUE TUS BRAGAS SE VEAN- culminó mientras se apoyaba contra la pared…

-me…ME MIRASTEEEE¡-dijo roja como tomate por la vergüenza y la ira

-tch, como digas, yo solo vine a ver como estabas pero veo que ya estas mejor- levantándose, se encaminó directo al pasillo que dirigía la salida- ya no tengo por qué estar aquí, adiós malagradecida- con un gesto de sus brazos se despidió de la chica, pero algo lo detuvo…

-perdóname, no debí hacerte eso después de todo…me salvaste- Petunia se encontraba completamente arrepentida por el golpe que le propinó a Handy, con unas lágrimas recorriendo sus lágrimas trató de enmendar su error…

-…-Handy tan solo la veía sin decir nada, sabía que no fue culpa de él pero tampoco de ella, además seguía débil por su fiebre- no te preocupes, sé que no deseabas matarme- sonrió para levantar el ánimo a la pequeña peli azul. Regresando hacia donde Petunia, le dio un pequeño empujón como haciéndola entrar a la habitación…

-vamos, aún tienes que descansar…- llevándola a la cama a empujones, hizo que se recostara mientras él la arropaba con las sabanas- me quedaré hasta que te encuentres bien- mostrándole una alegre y hermosa sonrisa, Petunia se sintió confortada y con el peso de sus ojos cansados, se durmió profundamente sabiendo que estaba resguardada por ese chico…

-por cierto…-dijo mientras entraba en sus sueños- cómo te llamas- pregunto el nombre de su salvador…

-Handy…me llamo Handy- la voz del chico se tornó suave y tierna para los oídos de la dulce peli azul…

-Han…dy…gracias- durmió plácidamente

La noche parecía eterna por el color del cielo, a pesar de que era de madrugada parecía media noche. El día se presentó medio apagado pero la luz era perfecta para despertar a petunia...

-a…ES DE DÍA?¡-exaltada , se acordó que aún era día de clases. Trató de levantarse pero un bulto a su costado se lo impidió. Volteando su mirada observo de qué se trataba…

-a…Han…-el chico ojo miel estaba recostado medio cuerpo sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados utilizándolos como almohada. Handy cumplió su promesa de quedarse con ella hasta que se mejorara...

-e…etto…-el joven empezó a despertarse por el alarido de Petunia y por el brillo de la luz del día, mirando a la peli azul mostro una sonrisa refrescante-veo que despertaste, buenos días- saludó cordialmente

-es…viernes…tengo clases- dijo Petunia mirando por la ventana- tengo que irme de aquí- tratando de pararse fue detenida por ese rostro gentil y radiante

-aún el doctor no te dio de alta, tienes que descansar- acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella- ya llame a tu escuela diciéndoles que no podrás ir, a tu casa no pude decir nada ya que nadie me contestó- dijo mientras colocaba la sabana que se cayó de la cama...

-etto…Handy…-mirando al chico-

-dime- respondió el joven

-COMO DIABLOS LLAMASTES A MI ESCUELA Y A MI CASA SI NO LO SABES¡-dijo Petunia mostrando colmillos y ojos de furia tipo anime

-a, eso- respondió calmado y sereno- me tomé la libertad de coger uno de tus libros y buscar los datos de la escuela- culminó

-Y CÓMO SABES EL NÚMERO DE MI CASA¡-dijo mientras agrandaba su furia

-pedí el número de tu casa cuando llame a la escuela, fueron muy gentiles en dármelo así me ahorré mucho trabajo- dijo sereno Handy-vamos mi pequeña ladronzuela, ¿así me agradeces que haya hecho eso por ti?

Esas palabras ruborizaron a Petunia recordándole lo que hizo esa noche en el auto de Handy…

-no me digas así- cabizbaja y casi en susurros, Petunia se sentía avergonzada por completo. Handy notó eso por lo cual no dijo más del tema, aunque ese apodo le gustaba mucho…

-bueno si no deseas no te diré ladronzuela cuando estamos con mucha gente- sentándose al costado de Petunia, acercó su boca al odio de la peli azul mientras le susurraba- esto será nuestro pequeño secreto-

Petunia solo atino a colerizarse por lo que decía, colocando su mano en el hombro de Handy lo alejó un poco ya que la incomodaba…

-¿y por qué debería aceptar esa propuesta?-dijo mirando seria y profundamente a su acechador (¬_¬)

-bueno no puedo obligarte a eso, peo me gustaría que lo hicieses como forma de paga- al decir esto, el chico solo sonrió dejando aún más sonrojada a la peli azul. Ella ante esto aceptó la petición con un suspiro de rendición…

-de acuerdo…acepto lo que me pides- dijo. Esto alegro a Handy haciendo que se abalanzara contra Petunia…

-gracias mi bella ladronzuela-dijo mientras la abrazaba

-PERO NO TE PONGAS MELOSO CONMIGO¡-dijo la peli azul mientras trataba de quitárselo

Mientras los chicos se peleaban, el doctor entró con la enfermera observando el espectáculo, tan solo sonrió al ver a la joven pareja divirtiéndose…

-veo que se encuentra mucho mejor señorita- dijo el doctor acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los papeles mientras Petunia estiraba de la boca a Handy y este estiraba sus brazos para acercarse a ella. Estos se separaron mientras el doctor firmaba los informes de la joven…

-doctor-dijo la enfermera en turno- aquí tiene los medicamentos para la paciente- dijo mientras colocaba una bolsa de pastillas en la mesa

-gracias enfermera, bueno volviendo con usted- el doctor volteó hacia Petunia- le informamos que ya no tiene de que preocuparse, le daremos de alta hoy en la tarde- dijo mientras guardaba los resultados en un folder- volveré más tarde para darle indicaciones sobre su medicamento, mientras tanto- dirigió la mirada a Handy- por favor, no hagan mucha bulla mientras se divierten- el doctor tan solo rio un poco. Esto hizo que la pareja se sonrojara por el comentario

-LE… LE PROMETEMOS QUE… QUE NOVOLVEREMOS A CAUSAR MÁS MOLESTIAS, DOCTOR-Petunia no podía ocultar su vergüenza y sin más, se disculpó con el doctor

-tranquila señorita, entiendo que las parejas de ahora sean así- dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa jovial

-JAAAAH¡CREE QUE ESTE ES MI NOVIO?-aterrada por lo que dijo, Petunia se sobresaltó señalando a Handy

-bueno, creo que si hacemos buena pareja, ¿verdad querida?- siguiendo la corriente, Handy también sonrió

-ESTAS DE JODA¡-dijo petunia mientras mostraba sus colmillos y esa mirada aterradora tipo anime

-bueno me retiro, hasta entonces- el doctor se despidió levantando la mano y caminando hacia la puerta mientras la cerraba

Petunia aún estaba algo avergonzada por lo que dijo el doctor…

-¿CÓMO PUDO DECIR QUE ESTE ES MI NOVIO?, que doctor más raro-mientras Petunia pensaba, Handy se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana. Apoyado, miro el parque del hospital mientras las hojas de los arboles empezaban a tornarse marrones y algunos caían de su lugar…

-el otoño se acerca-mencionó cuando en eso, su mirada se tornó fría y nostálgica- un año más de mi vida sin que ese maldito pague por lo que me hizo- sentimientos ocultos dentro de Handy hicieron que Petunia dejara sus pensamientos para realizar esa pregunta que la tenía consternada desde que lo vio…

-etto…Handy…-dijo nerviosa

-hum-Handy volteó su mirada hacia la peli azul-dime ¿sucede algo?-preguntó

-puedo preguntarte… ¿Cómo-estaba por realizar su pregunta cuando el joven la interrumpió

-si quieres saber por qué no tengo manos, te lo diré-dijo mientras volvía su mirada al parque-fue hace dos años…

La mirada de Petunia se tornaba triste pensando en lo que pudo haberle sucedido en ese tiempo…

-yo…-dijo el joven obrero mientras tragaba saliva para lo que iba a decir-ME QUEDE DORMIDO Y UNA APLANADORA ME PASO ENCIMA DE MIS MANOS¡JAJAJAJA¡-…..(no sé qué decir)

-….-segundo de silencio-ERES UN ESTUPIDOOO¡-dijo petunia mientras le propinaba un golpe (mortal)-¿Cómo PUDISTE DORMIRTE MIENTRAS UNA APLANADORA TE PASABA ENCIMA, ANIMAL¡-botando chispas de sus ojos tipo anime

-es que estaba con mucho sueño, además ¿PORQUÉ ME GOLPEASTES DE NUEVO?-

-POR LO QUE DIJISTE, NO PUEDE SER QUE ALGUIEN SE DUERMA MIENTRAS LO APLASTAN¡-

-PERO QUE NO FUE MI CULPAAA¡

-pero de todas formas… lo siento- parando la pelea de rayos y truenos, Petunia agachó la cabeza sabiendo que no resolvería nada con tan solo golpearlo o gritarle- sé que debe ser penoso para ti est-

-vivo la vida al máximo a pesar del pasado que tuve, perdí algo pero lo repongo con otra cosa…y eso es hacer reír a las personas que me importan- las palabras de Handy hicieron que unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción salieran de esos ojos azules, Petunia sentía el mismo dolor solo que no era físico…encontró a alguien igual a ella, solo con el hecho que esta persona supo superarse…

-Handy…gracias-las lágrimas cayeron en las sabanas- gracias por hacerme…entender…-el rostro de Petunia empezó a humedecerse pero su expresión era distinta…

-no conozco tu pasado, pero si has perdido algo tienes que reponerlo con una virtud- dicho esto, Handy se acercó a la peli azul y alzándola de la barbilla, este le dijo- sé por experiencia, que la vida es dura si uno no es completo, por eso uno nunca debe rendirse a pesar de los obstáculos que se presenten…ten en cuenta eso- acercó su boca a la frente de Petunia besando delicadamente mientras que ella, llorando amargamente, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Handy acarició el cabello azul y suave de su querida ladronzuela.

Las horas pasaron rápido marcando las 2:00 pm. En la cama del hospital, abrazados, estaba durmiendo la bella Petunia mientras su ángel guardián la veía sin dejar de acariciar su hermosa cabellera, jamás estuvo en una situación así pero le gustaba. Unos minutos después, la peli azul despertó, estaba algo exhausta por tanto llorar pero cuando levantó su mirada, se dio la sorpresa de su vida…

-AHHHH¡-durmió en los brazos de Handy

-etto…buenas tarde¡-alzando el brazo, Handy sonrió feliz y alegre

-QUE HEMOS HECHO¡?-asustada por la situación incomoda

-nada, tan solo- decía mientras se levantaba para acomodarse y levantarse de la cama- dormiste después de llorar, no puedo creer lo linda que te ves cuando duermes- Handy lo decía en serio pero para Petunia era una broma más…

-no me vaciles, no me gusta que digas esas cosas- molesta y cruzando sus brazos, Petunia dirigió su mirada al vacío de una esquina pero algo ruborizada. Handy, algo serio, se encaminó hasta ese punto vació y colocando la mirada de ella en los suyos, logró acercarse de por más al rostro de Petunia mientras suavemente, le robaba un beso apasionado y muy hermoso.

Petunia se quedó en shock, no sabía qué hacer, pero unos impulsos internos la motivaron a seguir con el beso. Abrazándolo por el cuello, acercó un poco más el rostro de Handy deseando que ese beso durara mucho más, pero algo hizo que ambos se separaran…

-…-petunia se quedó sin saber qué hacer, tan solo llevó sus manos a su boca sin decir nada mientras miraba el piso, Handy por su parte, la miró tiernamente como deseando que ese beso se repitiera pero sabía que no sucedería otra vez…

-perdóname, pero cuando digo que te ves hermosa durmiendo, es porque es cierto- dicho esto, salió de la habitación dejando a la peli azul meditando de lo que acababa de hacer…

-¿por qué…lo hice?... ¿por qué…lo bese?- las preguntas le rondaban por su cabeza, tratando de comprender que fue lo que la impulsó a seguir ese beso tan repentino pero a la vez tan esperado por mucho tiempo.

Mientras que Petunia se hacia esa preguntas, Handy se sentía culpable por lo que hizo; sabiendo que es la primera vez que conoce a esta niña deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de todo deseaba besarla.

Pasaron más o menos como 20 segundos cuando el doctor apareció…

-hum ¿por qué te encuentras afuera y no con la señorita?- dijo el doctor al ver a Handy apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación

-etto…quise tomar algo de aire jajajaja- dijo mientras mostraba esa sonrisa falsa llevándose el brazo detrás de la nuca…

-bueno, he venido para dar de alta a la señorita- dicho esto, el doctor abrió la puerta- señorita, le comunico que ya puede retirarse, al momento de desvestirse por favor deje la bata en la cama- el doctor volteó a donde Handy- usted venga conmigo por favor- dicho esto, el doctor salió del cuarto con rumbo a la recepción…

-Handy…-Petunia deseaba conversar sobre lo ocurrido con el chico pero él tan solo volteó para darle una sonrisa, después de esto se encaminó hacia donde el doctor se encontraba-¿por qué me siento así?-la mente de Petunia le daba vueltas el hecho de haber aceptado ese beso.

Handy y el doctor, fueron donde la recepcionista para darle la cuenta de los cuidados hacia la paciente…

-me temo que no tenemos registro de la señorita, por lo tanto tendrá que realizar la paga de los servicios- la enfermera le entregó un Boucher con los gastos a pagar…

-jehhh…lo que tengo que hacer…-dijo mirando el costo total medio deprimido- bueno, un novio siempre hace lo que sea por su novia-

En la habitación, Petunia se preparaba para irse a su casa pero los pensamientos aún se le hacían presentes…

-debo de hablar con él antes de que pase otra cosa- colocándose los zapatos y dejando la bata en la cama, salió de la habitación para poder encontrarse con Handy…

-oh¡ aquí Petunia- dijo el chico ojos miel mientras levantaba su brazo. Petunia fue directo a donde se encontraba él y su carro…

-Handy yo- la peli azul trataba de arreglar el mal entendido pero Handy la interrumpió de nuevo…

-sube rápido mi pequeña Ladronzuela que tenemos que llegar a tu casa- dijo animado y muy emocionado mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja…

-HANDY TENGO QUE HAB-Petunia trataba de conversar, deseaba aclarar las cosas pero el joven obrero no la dejaba terminar

-LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIRME, DIMELO CUANDO LLEGEMOS-Handy no dejo de mostrar esa sonrisa a pesar de la forma en que habló, esto asustó un poco a la peli azul y haciendo caso de lo que le dijo, abordó el asiento del copiloto. Handy se acomodó en su asiento y arrancando, partieron según por donde la joven peli azul decía.

En todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos se hablaron a pesar de ser el camino algo largo y aburrido por el tráfico. Petunia a veces dirigía su mirada al de Handy pero este no volteó ni siquiera para ver por el espejo al copiloto, el ambiente estaba totalmente tenso.

Cuando estaba llegando a la casa, Handy se detuvo unas casas antes, estaba listo para la conversación…

-ahora-dijo sonriendo-dime lo que ibas a decir- sin dejar de sonreír, miró después de un buen tiempo a Petunia haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco. Ella estaba lista para hablar…

-Handy…yo…-las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta, no podía soltar nada ni siquiera un tartamudeo. Handy tan solo se le quedó mirando esperando alguna palabra…

-si no sabes que decir…entonces- dijo mientras se acercaba rápidamente al rostro de Petunia- quiere decir que no hay nada de qué hablar- dicho esto, se dio la libertad de besar de nuevo esos labios rosados de su querida Ladronzuela…

Petunia de nuevo no reaccionó, hasta que sus impulsos le ganaron pero esta vez, la estremecieron al sentir como esa lengua hurgaba por el interior de su boca, haciéndole sentir aún mucho más de lo que sentía. Colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, comenzó de nuevo con ese beso tan deseoso y estremecedor, pero eso no quedaba ahí; bajando sus suaves manos, la peli azul pudo sentir el físico formado del chico haciendo que se sintiera aún más atraída. Ese momento que sentían los dos era algo que nunca antes habían experimentado, pero no siempre todo es felicidad…

-será mejor que dejemos esto aquí- Handy se alejó de Petunia dejándola de vuelta con esa sensación tan preocupante y sin más que decir, ambos bajaron del vehículo. Petunia caminó lentamente hacia su puerta mientras Handy caminaba al compás de ella, Petunia volteó para despedirse pero de vuelta, sintió los dulces besos de los ojos miel en su frente, esta vez solo lo miro algo atónita…

-nos volveremos a ver, mi bella ladronzuela-dicho esto caminó hasta su camioneta para luego subirse y ponerlo en marcha no sin antes de decir sus últimas palabras del día- hasta entones malagradecida¡- después arrancó a toda prisa, perdiéndose a lo lejos…

-cada vez que me besa…-llevándose una mano al estómago- ciento esto dentro de mí…- las sensaciones que sentía no las entendía muy bien ya que era la primera vez que las sentía. Su mundo rondaba con respecto a esos besos pero sus ideas cambiaron cuando escuchó unas voces familiares frente a ella…

-PETUNIAAAA¡-dijeron en coro sus amigos


	16. un plan, una mision

En la casa de Petunia:

-QUEEEE?-todos en coro

-pero ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?-dijo Giggles mirando preocupada a su amiga peli azul

-cuando nos enteramos que no vendrías, decidimos visitarte después de clases- dijo el pequeño Sniffles mientras removía su taza de té con la cuchara

-en serio chicos no es nada grave, además ya estoy bien- la peli azul trataba de animar a sus amigos pero ellos sabían cómo era ella, siempre trata de aparentarse fuerte ante cualquier situación

-pero lo que no nos dijiste es ¿Cómo conseguiste ir hasta el hospital en el estado que estabas?-siempre observador y atento, Cuddles hizo que Petunia se sonrojara con esa pregunta, sin saber cómo salir del lio tubo que decir la verdad…

-pues…vera- (resumiendo los hechos menos los otros "hechos")

-QUEEEE?-todos en coro…again

-es sorprendente que haya gente así hoy en día- tomando un sorbo, Giggles dijo de manera intelectual

-es cierto, ya nadie presta su ayuda cuando uno lo necesita- dijo Cuddles mientras cogía una galleta

-oye petunia, por casualidad ¿Quién pago los gastos del hospital?- Toothy realizo la pregunta que dejo con la misma duda a la peli azul…

-la verdad…no lo sé- dijo mientras colocaba su dedo índice en su mentón y la mirada al techo

-¡ya se!-exclamó la peli rosa- debió ser ese caballero que te salvo- dijo alegremente

-es cierto, porque entonces no hubieras salido de ahí- recalco el ruborizado Cuddles resaltando las palabras de Giggles-por cierto, cambiando de tema-dijo mirando a Petunia- hoy tampoco vino a clases Flaky- las palabras del chico conejo fueron bruscamente calladas por las manos de sus amigos, quienes trataban de paso, golpearlo por mencionar la falta de la pequeña peli roja; Giggles solo los miraba sonriendo con una gota en la frente (^_^)"

-que Flaky…no fue…a clases?-un aura azul se tornó alrededor de la peli azul mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma demoniaca tipo anime

-A…A A…-los niños trataban de calmar a la fiera pero no sabían cómo hacerlo; si pronunciaban el nombre del chico, estarían muertos…

-oh si, ayer se fue con Flippy- Nutty, mientras lamia una paleta, pronuncio el nombre que despertaba la furia de la peli azul…

-FLIIIIIIPYYYYY….MALDITO¡-la ira y preocupación de Petunia se encendido, tan solo con pensar que algo le sucedió a su "hermana menor", volvería a ser esa bestia asesina. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo las llaves de su casa y corrió a la entrada, dejando a sus amigos adentro pero ni bien abrió la puerta se dio con una sorpresa…

-FLA…FLAKY ¡-dijo anonadada al ver sana y salva a su querida amiga…

-Petunia…-empezó a llorar- que alegría que estés bien- dicho esto, la peli roja abrazo fuertemente a su querida amiga, al parecer se enteró de la falta en la escuela de la peli azul. Todos vieron a su pequeña peli roja y se acercaron para abrazarla y hacerle preguntas.

Mientras tomaban asiento, Cuddles y Giggles se susurraban pero fueron vistos por todos lo que provocó que se sonrojaran…

-dejen de actuar y digan que se quiere- el ingenuo Toothy hizo que todos, con las palabras que dijo, soltaran risas. Giggles y Cuddles se miraron y asintieron para luego decir el plan de fin de semana…

-bueno amigos- empezó diciendo Giggles- como sabrán, este fin de semana será el cierre del verano, por lo tanto Cuddles y yo decidimos hacer el ultimo día de campo¡- dijo la peli roa mientras alzaba las manos animando a los oyentes, cosa que lo logro

-eso no es todo- adjunto el chico conejo- el día domingo iremos a las afueras de la ciudad- dicho esto, la mente de Flaky se paralizo al recordar ese incidente en el bosque hace uno días- pero no se preocupen-menciono Cuddles- esta vez iremos a una parte dentro del bosque donde corre un hermoso rio que llega a un estaque donde podremos darnos un baño- la idea que proponían era de por más divertida, pero Flaky tenía miedo de que sus amigos encontraran el lugar de la masacre por lo que negó su participación…

-lo lo siento…amigos…pero- cuando trataba de avisar a sus amigos, Petunia noto el miedo en su rostro por lo que se le enfrento a la peli roja sobre el motivo…

-Flaky…¿sucede algo?-dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga, lo que hizo que la de ojos carmesí se pusiera aún más nerviosa..

-et…to…- no sabía que decir, si decía la verdad era de seguro que su vida terminaría al igual que esos maleantes, pero si no daba explicación alguna, sus amigos la presionarían a hacerlo y moriría de todas formas, estaba apresada

-vamos Flaky, no te desanimes al último picnic que haremos- salvada por Giggles, Flaky pudo reaccionar al acto y pensando bien las cosas, acepto. Si iba con ellos no tendría por qué mentirle a sus preciados amigos…

-de…acuerdo- dicho esto, los niños se tornaron alegres ante la decisión de su pequeña amiga. se tomaron su tiempo en acordar los detalles para el grandioso día, deseando que todo fuera un éxito.

Ya pasada las 9:00 pm, los niños tenían que regresar a sus casas, pero algo no los dejaba tranquilos…

-etto, Petunia- dijo algo nervioso y asustado el pequeño Sniffles- si no es molestia ¿nos dejarías dormir en tu casa por hoy?-

-hum?- Petunia miro extrañada por la pregunta de su amigo-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto. Los niños la miraron y después entre ellos, Giggles hablo sobre el tema del por qué…

-veras…hubo otra masacre- respondió el motivo a la petición de Sniffles. Petunia, al escuchar eso, no sabía si creer o no, ya que pudo haber asesinado a alguien mientras caminaba sonámbula hacia el punto donde se encontró con Handy, pero para no despertar sospechas se limitó a desesperarse y preguntar por los detalles…

-fue más o menos cerca a la media noche- dijo el pecoso Toothy- un grupo de maleantes fueron brutalmente asesinados en una pequeña plaza- el recuerdo se le vino de frente a Flaky, dejando paralizada y palida ante lo mencionado- no sabemos dónde fue exactamente pero por motivos y aparte la hora, te pedimos dormir por esta noche aquí-terminando de mencionar los hechos, Petunia no vacilo y los recibió en su casa, a pesar de ser pequeña, los chicos dormirían en la sala y las niñas con ella en su habitación.

Petunia entrego frazadas y almohadas que tenía en una cómoda mientras que a las niñas les entregó bolsas de dormir y algunas cobijas y almohadas también, todas estas cosas las tenían por si ocurrieran desastres de cualquier tipo.

Después de que todos se acomodasen, las chicas fueron a la cocina para preparar algunas meriendas antes de dormir, no era nada de otro mundo pero la pequeña peli roja cocinaba deliciosas comidas…

-oye Flaky-dijo la peli rosa mirándola en forma de coqueteo- si me enseñas a cocinar, are que todos los chicos de la escuela se fijen en ti- mostrando una sonrisa pícara…

-a…et…to…-Flaky se quedó sin decir nada, sabía que las bromas de Giggles eran algo pesadas pero era su amiga, tenía que tolerarlas. Petunia noto como Flaky se ruborizaba por los comentarios de la peli rosa, acercándose entre las dos defendió a la pequeña…

-no hagas caso Flaky, no necesitas ayuda de nadie para se fijen en ti, eres muy linda y buena-dicho esto Flaky se sonrojo un poco, Giggles miro medio raro a Petunia, no por el hecho de un suceso lésbico, sino de que ella jamás hablaría de esa forma…

-y a ti…-dijo mirando a la peli azul-¿por qué estás tan feliz?-Petunia se escamo el cuerpo con lo dicho de la peli rosa, sabía que si decía una palabra sobre el beso de Handy, Giggles la acorralaría con un millón de preguntas…

-no pasa nada jejeje- tratando de disimular, no consiguió persuadir a su amiga que la conocía desde la primaria…

-Petunia…-mirando tétricamente- te hice una pregunta…

Petunia estaba con la espada y la pared deseando que algo distrajera la atención de su amiga peli rosa. Fue salvada por el chico caramelo…

-COMIDAA¡ QUIERO COMIDAA¡-entro a la cocina corriendo lo que provocó que se tropezara con sus agujetas haciendo que todos los utensilios de la mesa salieran disparados por los aires dejando caer la harina y otros ingredientes más sobre las niñas…

-FUERA DE AQUIIIII¡dijeron las niñas en coro. Al mirar el desastre, se observaron entre ellas. Estaban bañadas por completo de los ingredientes pero por suerte de Petunia, Giggles y Flaky se empezaron a reír, cosa que Petunia también lo hizo.

Terminando por fin de cocinar, las chicas llevaron la merienda a la sala, solo para dejar sorprendidos y a puto de reír a los chicos. Todos se divirtieron esa noche por los desastres que hacia Nutty o por los chistes que decía Cuddles y Toothy, pasaron una noche muy entretenida.

Todos listos para dormir, las chicas fueron al baño de la habitación de Petunia para tomar una ducho. Es obvio decir que Giggles hizo de las suyas con las pobres Petunia y Flaky mientras las manoseaba. En fin, eso es otra cosa.

Ya listas, acomodaron todo para irse a dormir, no sin antes de hablar un poco más…cosas de chicas…

-oigan, chicas-Dijo algo nerviosa la traviesa peli rosa-creen que un día…Cuddles me haga caso?- la pregunta dejo algo extrañadas a las dos niñas, pero conociendo la situación, dieron ánimos a su querida amiga

-vamos Giggles- dijo Petunia- deberías decirle la verdad de una vez, sabemos bien que él te quiere- mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, Petunia sabía lo que decía, conocía a sus amigos desde hace tiempo…

-a mi parecer-menciono Flaky- Cuddles y tú harían una bella pareja- Giggles se sonrojo por lo mencionado por parte de las dos, sabía que sus amigas no dirían cosas por decir

.ya con el sueño que las vencía, decidieron dormir para preparar las cosas para el gran día, aunque cierta personita molesto por última vez a cierta niña…

-oye Flaky… a ti te gusta Flippy ¿verdad?-

-AAH¡-

-GIGGLES¡-

-jajajaja, okey dejare dormir-

Esto último no es capricho de la autora. Esa pregunta le dejo pensando un poco sobre la situación en la que estaba con el joven veterano…

-¿me gusta…Flippy?-la mirada de Flaky se perdía en los recuerdos de aquella noche, cuando fue aprisionada y rescatada a la vez por él, antes no entendía lo que sentía cada vez que veía esos ojos verdes cristalinos pero ahora lo sabe; se sentía perdidamente enamorada de él…

* * *

-por qué…-decía el joven soldado mientras su mirada recaía en unas fotografías pegadas en un mural, frente a su cama- ¿por qué tuviste que aparecer justo ahora, Flaky?- tan solo con pronunciar el nombre de esa niña, hacía que sus pensamientos asesinos y sádicos cambiaran por completos con el simple hecho de proteger…

-hola hijo- dijo el mayor mientras tocaba la puerta- al parecer aun no te duermes-

-señor, usted me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre algo importante- Flippy respondió mirando algo cansado por la hora de la vista de su mayor- dígame ¿A dónde iremos esta ves?-

-es sobre la misión que estas realizando, pero los detalles te los diré cuando lleguemos al lugar donde quedamos- dicho esto, Flippy se paró y cogiendo su chaqueta militar, siguió a su mayor al exterior de la casa para tomar la camioneta del jefe e irse al punto de encuentro.

* * *

-desearía poder invitar a Giggles a la fiesta de otoño- decía desanimado el chico conejo mientras sus amigos dormían a excepción de su siempre oidor y consejero Toothy…

-pero si tu no te animas ¿cómo esperas lograr que ella vaya contigo a la fiesta?-Toothy, incluido los demás chicos, sabían sobre los sentimientos de Cuddles hacia Giggles, pero por más insistentes que fueran, no conseguían unirlos…

-no ce si ella en verdad está enamorada de mí, pero si no lo está…seré un grandísimo tonto-colocando su ante brazo, unas cristalinas lagrimas rodaron por las coloridas mejillas del niño conejito, su amigo Toothy se alarmo por eso; cuando un chico llora es porque en verdad ama…

-oye, Cuddles, si te ayudo a acercarte a Giggles ¿le dirás lo que sientes?- dijo el pequeño pecoso ansioso pero preocupado por lo que diría su amigo…

-en…serio?-dijo mirando a su amigo, lo cual lo animo mucho…

-claro, como tu amigo te ayudare a que te acerques a ella, pero eso sí, tú tienes que dar el primer paso- ante la condición que le propuso Toothy, Cuddles acepto sin objeción alguna, sellando el pacto con unas gotas de saliva en la mano y después un apretón, los dos amigos durmieron plácidamente en el sofá mientras Sniffles dormía en un sillón y Nutty dormía donde cayó después de tanto correr. La noche para nuestros pequeños niños fue de lo más tranquilo

* * *

-este es el lugar- dijo el mayor señalando una pequeña choza que estaba al extremo norte a las afueras de la ciudad. El mayor y su soldado bajaron de la camioneta y entrando con cuidado a la cabaña, presenciaron dos siluetas dentro, al parecer eran los sujetos con los que se iban encontrar…

-como están, mis queridos compañeros-dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba al sujeto sentado en un banco mientras el otro, recostado contra la pared-Flippy quiero presentarte a unos amigos nuestro- dicho esto, el mayor estiro la mano como presentación , Flippy al ver de quienes se trataba, su expresión cambio de duda a sorpresa e ira…

-USTEDES¡-reconoció de inmediato a esas dos personas-MALDITOS ASESINOS¡-dicho esto, desenfundo su cuchilla para dirigirse al que estaba sentado en el bando, pero un rápido movimiento logro detener al joven veterano dejándolo contra el piso aplastando el brazo con el pie del sujeto…

-parece que aún nos recuerdas, Flippy- dijo esa persona mientras cruzaba sus piernas apoyándose en el brazo del soldado…

-miserable…voy a- estaba a punto de dar sus amenazas cuando su mayor lo detuvo…

-soldado, preste atención- dicho esto, Flippy no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer- Flippy, ellos son nuestros aliados, se que es algo ilógico pero te lo explicare en seguido pero antes, necesito que estés calmado- dijo mirando fijamente a su soldado, Flippy asintió con la cabeza ya que era lo único que podía hacer. El sujeto levantó su pie y Flippy pudo levantarse para luego colocarse al costado de su mayor mientras guardaba su cuchilla…

-jefe, no lo entiendo, ¿Qué hacen estos tipos aquí?- dijo mientras miraba fríamente a los sujetos…

-te lo explicare- dijo el mayor algo más calmado ante lo sucedido- de seguro ya debes de conocer sus nombres- dijo mirando a los dos sujetos-sus nombres son- estaba a punto de presentarlos cuando el tipo sentado en la banca lo interrumpió…

-mayor, déjenos presentarnos ante el niño- dijo mientras se ponía de pie ayudado con un bastón- mi nombre es The Mole y mi compañero de allí es tu maestro, Lummpy-señalando al otro tipo quien este alzo el brazo para saludar

-holaaaa fli-chaaaaan- (nota: chan viene del verbo niño) dijo el peli celeste todo calmado y sonriendo sínicamente…

-estos tipos…-Flippy contenía su rabia y ganas de matarlos por su mayor- jefe, estos tipos me- estaba decidido a contar lo que ocurrió aquel día a su jefe pero este lo interrumpió…

-te mataron, lo se soldado, yo les pedí que lo hagan-dicho esto, la mente de Flippy se quedó en blanco, pensar que el hombre al que admiraba mandaría matar a su subordinado, su alma se llenó de varias emociones distintas…

-¿co…como dice…mayor?-Flippy no lograba comprender el hecho de la traición de su jefe-usted…me quería matar- la mente retorcida de Fliqpy empezaba a resurgir de la parte más oscura de Flippy, deseoso de liberarse y matar a todos esos traidores, pero las palabras de su supuesto asesino lo detuvieron…}

-sé que los motivos no son suficientes, mi pequeño muchacho, pero si deseas vengarte por el atrevimiento de mi parte, hazlo…- dicho esto, el mayor se arrodilló ante Flippy, quien era observado por la pareja de asesinos deseando actuar cuando el otro ente saliera. Flippy miro lleno de ira y dolor a su mayor, pero esos recuerdos que tuvo de niño con este sujeto, lo calmaron. Tirando su cuchilla, dejo en claro que no mataría a la persona que salvo su vida en la guerra…

-no matare…a la persona que me dio una segunda oportunidad- dicho esto se arrodilló ante la pareja, quienes miraron algo dudosos; Flippy tan solo dijo unas palabras que dejo a su mayor medio desequilibrado…

-si desea matarme hágalo, si sus órdenes son esas entonces, las aceptare con todo el honor- Lummpy y The Mole lo miraron y al mirarse ellos mismo, tan solo atinaron a sonreír no de forma perversa, más bien se sintieron satisfechos por los resultados. Esto dejo algo extrañado pero colérico al joven soldado…

-soldado- dijo el mayor que estaba levantado detrás de Flippy- levántate- hijo mío- el mayor se acercó a Flippy y cogiéndolo de los hombro, hazlo al peli verde dejando aun con la duda…

-jefe… ¿qué sucede aquí?-la pregunta fue respondida primero con un abrazo, luego por unas palabras por parte de su mayor…

-estás listo para esta misión, Flippy- dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el cabello del peli verde-ahora, te pondremos al tanto de la verdadera situación en la que nos encontramos- dicho esto, el mayor señalo una puerta detrás del par. El grupo entro por ella para luego dirigirse a un estrecho camino oscuro dentro de las mismas instalaciones

* * *

-nos volveremos a ver, mi bella ladronzuela- las palabras de aquel joven de ojos miel retomaban en los sueños de la peli azul que hacía que se estremeciera incluso en esos momentos. Sin lograr conseguir soñar con otra cosa, Petunia despertó dejando fluir la imagen de aquel chico que la desesperaba de manea extraña…

-no puede ser…me estoy enamorando de ti- dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la frente, tratando de secar unas gotas de sudor , pero por desgracia suya cierta personita la escucho…

-¿de quién estas enamorada?-dijo animada y sorprendida la traviesa peli rosa. Ante esto Petunia no podía escapar, su sentencia quedo marcada…

-etto…podemos hablar- antes que continúe, su chismosa amiga la interrumpió…

-no pienses cambiarme el tema así que responde- insistente a más no poder, Petunia tuvo que decir toda la verdad a pesar de que no deseaba, por alguna razón Giggles siempre ganaba en temas así.

* * *

El camino terminaba frente a una puerta de metal mediamente oxidada por el tiempo, algo que había visto Flippy en los centros del ejército, pero ¿por qué había una puerta así en ese lugar?

-esta puerta tiene una codificación diferente a las demás que tú conoces Flippy- dijo el mayor mostrando el sistema de la puerta, las clásicas de colocar códigos o las huellas dactilares eran distintas al programa que se usan comúnmente…

-esta puerta está diseñada para captar el tipo de ADN de cada persona- menciono el peli morado-tan solo colocando unas gotas de tu sangre, la maquina escaneara al usuario, ya el resto es conocido-culmino

Lummpy se acercó a la puerta y mordiéndose la punta de su pulgar, coloco la sangre que rebozaba de la herida en una plataforma activando el sistema de la puerta. El acceso fue confirmado

La misma acción la realizaron the Mole y el mayor, dejando a Flippy para que realice su inclusión. Flippy, mordiéndose la punta de su pulgar coloco su sangre en la plataforma dejándose confirmar. Su acceso fue confirmado…

-ahora, querido soldado, bienvenido a la revolución KA-POW-

* * *

-dulce…ñamñamñam…dulce…ñamñamñam…ESE DULCE ES MIO¡….ñamñamñam-

-jajaja, al parecer Nutty jamás cambiara-dijo entre risas el peceño pecoso mientras miraba a su compañero

-es cierto, siempre será un adicto a los dulces-menciono el inteligente Sniffles

-pero sea lo que sea, él es nuestro amigo y nunca lo dejaremos solo-como siempre, Cuddles protegía a sus amigos tanto como Petunia solo que no se estremecía tanto si no era la ocasión

-oigan, creo que tenemos un problema- dijo algo preocupado Toothy

-que sucede- preguntaron los demás mirando a su compañero

-creo que tendremos que comprar más dulces o Nutty se molestara- dijo alegre mientras miraba como su amigo caramelo se revolcaba en el piso haciendo muecas y movimientos muy graciosos

-es verdad- respondió Cuddles- si no llevamos más dulces Nutty se sentirá mal-

-déjenmelo a mí- dijo Sniffles- llevare una canasta para poner todos los dulces-

Yo comprare todos los dulces que pueda-dijo thoothy

-y yo llevare muchos bocados dulces-dijo Cuddles

Mientras los chicos acomodaban sus ideas, Nutty escuchaba la conversación…

-gracias…amigos…-

* * *

-la base de la organización esta justamente debajo de esta casucha- dijo el mayor mientras él sy el grupo caminaban por el pasillo mientras Flippy observaba todas las cosas que había en ese lugar…

-jefe- dijo Flippy- exactamente ¿contra quienes peleamos?

-humm, es algo difícil de explicar- dijo el mayor- me tomara más tiempo de lo previsto pero de todas formas tienes que saberlo. El enemigo es una organización que se basa en experimentos nucleares, no es nada del otro mundo-

-pero entonces ¿por qué es nuestro enemigo?-

-es simple niño- interrumpió el peli morado- esa organización ha estado trabajando secretamente en un experimento biológico, que regula las acciones y comportamientos de un ser vivo-

-es decir los humanos- dijo Lummpy

-el hecho es- continuo el mayor- que esa organización, encubierta por el mismo gobierno corrupto, realizaba sus experimentos con humanos-

-que…- dijo Flippy atónito a las palabras de su jefe- eso no puede ser cierto-

-lo es niño- the mole contesto ante la incredibilidad del joven soldado- esa organización quería implantar esa dentro de los soldados para un mejor uso de la guerra-

-los humanos tenemos sentimientos y a veces por eso, perdemos la batalla-dijo Lummpy mirando a Flippy

-y por ende la guerra- menciono el mayor con su mirada frente al camino-

-tan solo con propósitos propios, malditos cerdos- la rabia de Flippy aumentaba ya que el dio su vida para proteger a esos corruptos

-la organización quedo descubierta por el ejército, haciendo que todos los proyectos y experimentos desaparezcan misteriosamente-menciono the mole mientras sacaba unas hojas de su sobre todo-en este informe indica que hace 20 años una explosión se manifestó en uno de los laboratorios de la organización donde justamente tenían a un grupo de personas, es más decir que ellos eran el experimento-

Flippy tomo el archivo y empezó a leerlo, mientras avanzaba las hojas observó fotografías y códigos de personas, las cuales fueron marcadas para los experimentos…

-esto es indignante, malditas escorias- Flippy sentía aún más coraje que el de antes, deseaba aniquilar a todas esas personas…

-cuando sucedió la explosión- continuo Lummpy- los experimentos escaparon esparciéndose por todas las ciudades cercanas al lugar, dejando al gobierno en problemas-

-pero los corruptos tienen sus formas de salir de apuros- dijo el mayor- Causando un revuelo, el gobierno acuso a los laboratorios del gobierno como únicos responsables del caso-

-¿pero aceptaron con esa carga? El ejército podía denegar cualquier acusación- menciono el veterano

-no podían- dijo Lummpy- algunos miembros del ejército estaba metidos en ese sucio negocio ya que la paga era alta no podía desaprovecharla-

-más por la paga, era que seria los que recibirían todo el crédito- dijo the mole-los tributos que pagarían las personas por los experimentos…que vergüenza- se dijo con esa expresión de ira en su rostro

-volviendo al caso- dijo el mayor- el ejército, sin otra cosa que hacer, decidió cazar a todos los experimentos y llevarlos de vuelta a los laboratorios del a organización, necesitaban limpiar esa culpa inexistente-

-malditos, todo lo que hizo este puto gobierno- dijo Flippy

-para cuando comenzó la caza- continuo the mole- ya habían pasado como unos 3 años y suponiendo que aun conservaban su parte humana, creemos que se reprodujeron dejando implantado esa arma en sus hijos-

-cosa que es cierto- dijo Lummpy mirando a Flippy- cada experimento huyo solo o en grupo, en total eran 50 personas-esto último dejo asombrad al peli verde, una cantidad favorable para una expansión de estos individuos-ahí es cuando las cosas se ponen feas, ya que ahora la cacería era en un total el doble o un poco más-

-lo más lamentable-dijo el mayor- era que teníamos que matar a sus hijos, la expansión debía ser completamente aniquilada hasta llegar al número inicial- Flippy sabia como se sentía el mayor, en sus momentos en el ejercito el joven veterano asesino a mucha gente, entre ellos a niños que luchaban con sus padres y hermanos- la cacería se tornó de color rojo-

-los números descendieron rápidamente-continuo the Mole- dejando a varios niños muertos, a los experimentos que se rehusaban a abandonar a su familia o que eran demasiado fuertes para el ejército eran exterminados ya que presentaban una amenaza para la organización-

-temían que se levantaran contra ellos y los asesinaran-menciono Lummpy-pero poco tiempo después crearon una cura la cual neutralizaba los efectos del arma, pero era temporal, aun así garantizaba una victoria asegurada para la maldita organización

-lum-kun, no me gusta que hables groserías- dij the Mole

-okeeeeey mo-kuuuuum- dijo Lummpy

-los experimentos supieron de esa arma- continuo el mayor- por ello alistaron un arsenal para contraatacar a los del ejército, pese a que ellos no eran los principales culpables del delito- callo por un instante, Flippy sintió el dolor de su jefe, él también perdió camaradas en una misión antigua-los experimentos perdieron la guerra, a los que lograron a atrapar…-

-¿qué paso con ellos?-pregunto Flippy

-todos fueron asesinados por la organización-respondió the Mole-cada uno de ellos fue torturado para que hablara si dejaba familia o armas n algún lugar, todos se reusaron a decir la verdad-

Flippy se detuvo en el camino, pensando en cómo sufrieron esas personas mientras la organización se libraba de toda culpa…

-malditos…miserables…maldita organización- las palabras de Flippy alteraban un poco el ambiente

-pero…-dijo el mayor atrayendo la atención del peli verde- algunos niños quedaron co vida después de la cacería- el mayor volteo para ver a Flippy -el ejército no soporto más y se desunió del gobierno creando esta organización a secreto de todo el mundo-

-la organización KA-POWM-dijo the Mole- están en busca de los hijos abandonados por la masacre de sus padre, trayéndolos aquí estarán seguros ante cualquier presencia de la organización-

El mayor se acercó a su joven soldado para decirle el motivo real del por qué él estaba ahí…

-Flippy, te hemos traído aquí, porque tú eres uno de esos niños- ante las palabras del mayor el peli verde se quedó conmocionado ante la noticia- tú y unos niños más que estudian contigo, son los hijos de esos experimentos-

-si no lo crees, pregúntate ¿Cómo es que tienes doble personalidad?-dijo Lummpy mirando al joven soldado mientras cambia su color de iris por unos celeste metálicos encendidos- ese poder que llevas contigo no es experimental-

-es genético- menciono the mole-el ADN de tus padres se fusionaron y te engendraron con el ADN del arma, formando como quien dice un arma humana, tal como fueron tus padres solo que ellos son artificiales-

-tus poderes son naturales-dijo el mayor-las facetas que tienen tú y los demás niños, son llamados experimentos y ustedes son los portadores, esto nos ayuda a saber quién es quién-

-entonces…-dijo Flippy mirando el suelo mientras se agarraba el pecho de su remera- estas inmensas ganas de matar…son producto de mi alter ego- dijo levantando la mirada a su mayor-¿QUIERE DECIR QUE UN MOUSTRO A HESTADO VIVIENDO EN MÍ DUARANTE 17 AÑOS?

* * *

-QUEEEE?-Giggles dio un grito seco tras haber escuchado sobre el sujeto que robaba el sueño de su amiga…

-shhhhhh, cállate que despiertas a Flaky-dijo la peli azul mientras calmaba a su amiga por la noticia- pero ese chico…no creo volver a verlo- dijo mirando el piso mientras se abrazaba las rodillas…

-oye, tienes que ver a ese chico otra vez- menciono Giggles mientras unas chispas salían de sus emocionados ojos- es la primera vez que te escucho hablar así de un chico, es romántico- dijo mientras actuaba coquetamente y abrazaba su almohada ocultando su rostro sonrojado-dime quien es y yo te ayudare a encontrarlo-

Petunia la miro algo molesta pero entendiendo las buenas intenciones de su amiga, acepto su ayuda…

-buen, ese chico obrero se llama Handy según recuerdo- trataba de recordar el nombre pero fue interrumpida por su amiga

-¿COMO QUE NO SABES SU NOMBRE¡?-Giggles se molestó tanto que sus ojos votaban fuego-como puedes olvidar el nombre de tu caballero azul…-irónicamente se dieron cuenta del asunto- bueno…en este caso seria caballero naranja-

Las dos niñas solo atinaron a reírse por lo dicho, esto hizo que Petunia se emocione aun más en encontrarlo..

-sabes…creo que él vendrá un día por mí- dijo medio avergonzada y roja de los nervios- si eso sucede, un día de estos yo…-tratando de decir una palabras fue interrumpida por un pequeño ronquido por parte de la pequeña Flaky…

-fli…ppy…-las chicas al oír eso solo se rieron en tono bajo para no despertar ala pequeña, dejando caer una idea a la mente siniestra de Giggles

-también ayudare a nuestra querida Flaky a conquistar a su galán- dijo mirando a la pequeña peli roja quien dejaba salir una pequeña gota de baba-

-no me gusta la idea de que ande con ese sujeto- menciono Petunia- pero si ella es feliz con él, no tengo por que oponerme- culmino mientras colocaba una servilleta en la boca de la niña para limpiar esa pequeña baba

-bien, quedamos así- dijo la peli rosa levantando su pulgar como afirmación. Petunia le siguió con lo mismo

* * *

-ya…suéltalo…Flippy- el jefe jalaba de los brazos a su soldado mientras este trataba de propinarle una golpiza a the moles, quien solamente se mantenía a centímetros de distancia de su atacante…

-no hay culpa alguna para que nos trates así- dijo el peli morado- ¿por qué no vuelves tu ira contra esos mostros que provocaron todo esto?- the Mole lo miraba fijamente tratando de predecir los movimientos de su atacante, pero este tan solo reacciono con las palabras del sujeto. Tenía razón, ese odio iba mal dirigido…

-al igual que tú, nosotros también estamos bajo esta maldición- dijo Lummpy, pero en nuestro caso, nosotros somos experimentos actuales, pero gracias a la ayuda del mayor logramos escapar de ese lugar-

-ellos tienen conocimiento sobre la localización del laboratorio- dijo el mayor mientras se acomodaba un poco su uniforme por el pleito de su soldado- con su ayuda, más un grupo especializado de ataque, lograremos destruir ese lugar y dejaremos indefensos a la organización y al gobierno, solo si actuamos correctamente-

-para ello, necesitamos a los niños- menciono the Mole- algunos hemos sido seleccionados para pelear, otros por desgracia no pueden controlar su otra faceta, por ejemplo ese joven que maté ese día- Flippy recordó a Splendid- y otros más que aún no encontramos-

-hasta que todos los niños no estén a salvo dentro de nuestras instalaciones- dijo el mayor, mirando fijamente el espacio donde estaban los miembros de la organización KA-POWM-no podremos tomar cartas en el asunto, por ello se te encomienda una nueva misión-

-entonces la misión que tenía antes…-Flippy estaba algo confundido, la misión que le asignaron de buscar a un sujeto que era prófugo dela justicia ¿sería cancelada?

-no, esa misión es real, solo el hecho de que el sujeto es un miembro de la organización enemiga-dijo el mayor volteando su mirada hacia su joven soldado

-ese sujeto está detrás de los últimos niños-menciono Lummpy- por eso me nos encargaron puestos distintos para encontrarlos, ¿por qué crees que te pusieron como alumno y a mí como profesor?- a pesar de lo estúpido que puede ser ese chico, Lummpy estaba en toda la razón-

-yo me encargo de averiguar por medio me mis contactos la ubicación de otros niños del lugar- dijo the Mole- y hablando del tema, encontré a un pequeño que puede ser uno de esos niños- dicho esto, hizo que todas las miradas de los presentes recayeran en él- se te asignará averiguar si es uno de ellos o no-

-¿QUIERES DECIR QUE…?-Flippy entendió al instante después de escuchar todo y recordar como asesinaron a Splendid-

-por eso tú no lo mataras, tan solo has que despierte el experimento que reside en él-dijo Lummpy sonriendo sádicamente- nosotros nos encargaremos del resto-

-piensan borrarle la memoria como lo hicieron conmigo…-el peli verde se llevó la mano a la frente mientras recordaba su muerte como si fuese un sueño-…ahora entiendo todo…imbéciles-

-dejando de lado el amor que nos tienes, necesitamos que te dediques a tu misión y no a coquetear con las chicas- Lummpy de alguna forma sabia de su atracción sobre su alumna Flaky- se que cierta personita te vuelve loco-

-QUÉ DIABLOS TRATAS DE DECIR¡- descubierto, el soldado trataba de negar lo sucedido pero ya todos conocían sobre eso…

-a mí no me incomoda que te enamores, siempre y cuando no afecte tu misión, Flippy- dijo su mayor mostrándole una sonrisa- es más cuando acabe todo esto, tendrás el tiempo necesario para estar con esa chica-

-trio de imbéciles….-a pesar de negar los argumentos que decían, incuso aguantando las risas de su alter ego, no pudo aguantar y dejo mostrar ese rojizo en sus mejillas-

-vaya, parece que tenemos razón- dijo the Mole quien estaba recostado en la pared mientras se reía burlonamente del veterano-

-déjense de estupideces- dijo colérico a pesar de ser verdad. La palabra la volvió a tomar el mayor…

-bueno, sin más que decir, les estaré enviando los informes de los avance según como vayan realizando las misiones y los datos de nuestros equipos en cubierto, eso es todo- dicho esto la pareja de amigos se retiró por dónde venían, Flippy se encamino por el mismo recorrido cuando su mayor lo detuvo…

-Flippy, sé que aún hay odio en tu corazón, pero recuerda que el mundo es humano, y los humanos siempre nos equivocamos-

-no tiene que repetírmelo mayor-dicho esto voltio para dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes de agregar algo- este mundo no merece ser perdonado.

100mil disculpas por el retraso de mi fic pero malogre mi lapto asi que tuve que esperar ….

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTOS CAP. QUE SUBI Y OJALA ME DEJEN ALGUNOS REVIEWS

GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN SIN IMPORTAR QUE: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX y a bipolarheart28

See you late

Bye bye


	17. un día de compras

Un nuevo amanecer comienza y todo el mundo se prepara para disfrutar lo últimos días en que el solo brillara fuertemente para luego, apagarse con las sombras del otoño.

En la casa de la bella Petunia, todos los niños se levantaban para comenzar el día con un delicioso desayuno por parte de la anfitriona, claro que con la ayuda de sus ayudantes; la traviesa Giggles y la pequeña Flaky…

-wow Petunia, no sabía que cocinabas así- dijo la peli rosa mirando la montaña de comida que preparo su amiga-¿acaso estamos cocinando para un batallón?-pregunto

-jajaja que exagerada eres Giggles- dijo mientras colocaba la comida en los platos para los chicos- conociendo a los hombres, se sabe que comen media porción más que una chica- mencionó alzando su dedo índice. Flaky, mientras ayudaba a servir el desayuno, escucho esa información pensando en que si sería cierto…

-_a Flippy nunca lo vi comer tanto…debería de cocinarle algo para…-_pensaba e ese detalle cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía- _pero ¿por qué piensas esas cosas Flaky? Que tonta, deja de pensar en él como si fueras…su…_novia-esto último lo dijo pensó en voz alta, dejando con la intriga a la siempre entrometida peli rosa…

-¿qué Flaky, dijiste la palabra "novia"?- ese tipo de palabras emocionaba por completo a Giggles haciendo que su mente se llene de muchas cosas con respecto al tema- acaso…-dijo en tono coqueto y morboso- ¿estás pensando en Flippy?-

Cuando el nombre del veterano fue nombrado, petunia miro a su amiga algo seria y Flaky solo se sonrojo por lo mencionado, acertando lo que dijo su amiga…

-etto…yo…-mientras enredaba los dedos de su mano-es que pensaba…yo nunca vi a Flippy comer como dices…Petunia- dijo mientras sus ojos miraban el piso apenada. Eso no era lo que la peli rosa deseaba escuchar…

-espera, tú dijiste la palabra "novia"…acaso- se acercó a la peli roja con los ojos bien abiertos expresando sorpresa- ¿ERES LA NOVIA DE FLIPPY?- esto hizo que Flaky y Petunia dirigieran su mirada a la peli rosa…

-no digas tonterías Giggles- dijo la bella Petunia- sabes que ella no le dijo nada a ese-

-a cierto- dijo la peli rosa mientras se llevaba su dedo índice a su mentón- pero para eso estamos nosotras, sus mejores amigas-señalándose. Esto si preocupo mucho a la pequeña peli roja.

Mientras que las chicas hablaban en la cocina, los muchachos acomodaban la mesa del comedor para el desayuno…

-oye- dijo Toothy a su amigo Cuddles-¿deberíamos despertar a Nutty?, ha estado durmiendo por buen tiempo- dijo señalando a su amigo

-no debemos molestaron, cuando sienta el olor de la comida despertara, no te preocupes-dijo Cuddles mientras colocaba los vasos en la mesa. Sniffles y Toothy ponían los cubiertos.

Ya listo todo para el desayuno, los niños tomaron asiento para degustar de la deliciosa comida de las niñas. Mientras comían, planeaban como realizarían la salida de mañana para que nada saliera mal…

-nosotras nos encargaremos de la comida- dijo Giggles- ustedes nos traerán la cesta para llevar la merienda-

-nosotros quedamos en eso- dijo Toothy- y también llevaremos algunos dulces para el camino y para Nutty- dijo señalando aun al chico caramelo recostado en el sofá. Todos al verlo, soltaron una pequeña risa.

Todos terminando de desayunar, ayudaron con los trastes sucios para luego dedicarse a conseguir y realizar las comprar para mañana…

-nosotras iremos al centro comercial- dijo toda animada Giggles- estaremos en un día de chicas y de paso compraremos los ingredientes para la comida de mañana-

-nosotros estaremos en la casa de Cuddles- dijo sin autorización alguna el joven pecoso señalando a su amigo, Cuddles se sorprendió por lo dicho-

-de acuerdo, bueno nos vamos…adiós chicos- alzando la mano, Petunia y las dos niñas se fueron de la casa mientras que sus amigos iban en dirección contraria a la suya.

* * *

-este sujeto…lo eh visto en el grupo de esa chica de cabello azul- decía el peli verde mientras miraba la fotografía del niño en el archivo que le entregaron- de seguro debe estar andando con el resto de esos mocoso…sea como sea, tengo que buscarlo- cerro el archivo para luego tomar un sorbo de refresco. Nuestro joven soldado se encontraba en un café que había en el centro comercial.

Los minutos pasaban y mientras saboreaba ese delicioso zumo de fresa, los recuerdos de la noche le volvieron a la mente mientras repasaba cada palabra que dijeron sus mayores…

- _personas usadas como experimentos biológicos…¿tú qué opinas?-_dijo el joven peli verde en su mente mientras su otra faceta lo miraba sentado frente a él…

-**las personas me valen poco- **dijo Fliqpy**- lo que me llama la atención es que no soy el único experimento del lugar- **mirando sádicamente**- me gustaría conocer a los demás para probar mi fuerza-**

**-**_deberías de tomar más importancia al asunto y no a tus ganas de pelear_- menciono el joven soldado mientras llevaba un trago del refresco-_recuerda que sin mi cuerpo no puedes hacer tus fechorías_- resalto mientras mostraba una sonrisa victoriosa- _además…-_

**-lo sé lo sé**-dijo enojado y aburrido el alter ego- **sabes controlar mis impulsos asesinos, pero te dejare en claro algo**- señalando a Flippy con su índice- **ante una situación de vida o muerte, ten por seguro que aprovecharé el momento y me liberare**- sonriendo morbosa y tétricamente, Fliqpy dio en advertencia lo que era un asunto completamente cierto, si Flippy se sentía amenazado su alter ego despertaría dejándolo en transe mientras su asesino interior realizaba sus masacres…

**-**_lo sé, por eso me concentrare en tenerte dentro mío, así no causar más daño nadie y en especial a_- el nombre de esa persona especial estaba punto de salir de su boca, pero se detuvo antes de mencionarla…

**-aun me pregunto…-**dijo Fliqpy mirando a su portador con cara de asco y repulsión- **¿Cómo es que te enamoraste de una inútil como ella?**- cruzando sus brazos, Fliqpy se sentía preocupado por los gustos del peli verde, no era que le interese sino el hecho que él también estaría involucrado como el tercero…

**-**_deja de decir esas cosas, ella tan solo…-_tratando de defenderse, Flippy quiso decir unas palabras pero cada vez que deseaba mentir con respecto a Flaky, el gato le mordía la lengua…

**-nunca podrás mentirme idiota-** dijo Fliqpy mientras mostraba esa sonrisa malévola- **pero que are…no lograre convencerte de matarla o mínimo torturarla, eres una bestia**- dicho esto, la figura de Fliqpy se desvaneció, dejando al perdedor de Flippy con el puño en la mesa por la discusión…

-la bestia es otro, imbécil-a Flippy no le gustaba perder y mucho menos contra su otra faceta. Dejando de lado su enojo, tomo el archivo de vuelta para seguir observando la fotografía de su primera presa- se dónde encontrar a este mocos-

* * *

-creo que…todo…esto…no es…necesario Giggles- decía la agitada peli azul mientras llevaba bolsas y más bolsas de las compras que realizaba la peli rosa-

-por favor Petunia- dijo toda diva la traviesa Giggles- tan solo son unas cuantas bolsas que llevas-

-YO ESTOY LLEVANDO TODAS LAS BOLSAS- contesto la peli azul toda erizada y botando chispas de sus ojos endemoniados…

-yo también estoy ayudando en llevar las compras- dijo Giggles mirando a su amiga cuando noto algo raro detrás de ella- oye…-pregunto- donde esta Flaky-

-aquí…debajo de las bolsas- alzando su brazo pidiendo ayuda-

-JAAAAAAAAHHH¡ FLAKYYY¡-en coro

-espera un momento, te sacaremos de ahí- dijo Petunia preocupada de que le haya ocurrido algo a la pequeña

-resistes amiga, no te mueras, eres muy joven y plana para morir- dijo Giggles

-¿CÓMO VIENE ESO AL CASO?¡-pregunto colérica la peli azul

Mientras levantaban las bolsas de encima de Flaky, ella logro pararse mientras tomaba un poco de aire, debido a la presión su débil cuerpo se quedaba sin oxígeno…

-vaya Flaky, seguro tu jamás fuiste de compras a un centro comercial- Giggles siempre fue una compradora compulsiva, por ende sabia quienes podían ser su contrincantes a la hora de las compras-

-vamos Giggles, deja de molestar a Flaky- dijo Petunia mientras alzaba las ultimas bolsas del piso- ella no está hecha para que lleve tus compras- sonriendo a sus amigas, Petunia hizo que las demás se sonrojaran apenadas…

-fue mi culpa…- dijo dulcemente la peli roja mientras cogía una pequeña bolsa-yo llevaré las bolsas que me corresponden, por favor Petunia dámelas- Flaky no deseaba ser un estorbo para sus amigas, pero Petunia siempre hacia cada vez que sus amigos decían lo mismo…

-Flaky…- acercándose a la pequeña- no seas tonta¡-dijo cuándo le propino un leve golpecito en su cabeza. Flaky miro algo desconcertada a su "hermana mayor" pero entendió por qué de su acción, Flaky tan solo atino a reír mientras Petunia, con unas fueras de un demonio, cargo las bolsas mientras caminaba directo a otra tienda, las demás niñas se miraron y sonrieron luego siguieron a su amiga peli azul…

* * *

-si eran experimentos, quiere decir que tal vez…sepan sobre mis padres- la infancia de Flippy fue distinta a cualquier niño desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad, nunca tuvo la dicha de poder contar con el amor y protección de una familia, jamás piso una escuela normal y tampoco tubo amigos normales, todo lo que conocía era sobre la guerra y sus consecuencias…

**-¿por qué quieres saber de tus padres?**-de vuelta, la fastidiosa presencia de Fliqpy se manifestó para entrometerse en los pensamientos privados del joven veterano-

-_no es de tu incumbencia_- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada-

-**hey hey hey¡-**dijo molesto e irritando- **tus padres, por defecto son también los míos, solo que serían los alter egos de los tuyos**- diciendo algo coherente en su vida, Flippy tomo en cuenta lo que dijo- **no es que me interese saber quiénes sean mis progenitores…-**Flippy, al igual que su alter ego, sabia los sentimientos de su otra faceta…

-_veo que te pones nostálgico cuando hablo de ellos_- dijo mirando a Fliqpy, quien este solo lleno de ira y furia se desvaneció por segunda vez- veo que ambos nos conocemos muy bien después de todo-

Flippy camino unas cuantas tiendas en el primer piso para ir a una en especial; una tienda dedicada exclusivamente a la venta legal de armas. A Flippy le encantaba esa tienda por la gran variedad de armas que ofrecía el mercader…

-hace tiempo que no visitaba esa tienda- dijo mientras ponía esa expresión nostálgica en su rostro- veré si aún tiene las armas de caza que tanto me gusta.

Caminando por la ruta de su destino, no se percató que paso frente a una tienda donde vendían variedad de dulces, sin tomarle importancia siguió su camino…pero en eso…

-POWM (portazo en la cara)- la puerta de la tienda dio a parar en el rostro del peli verde haciendo que se desplomara. Llevó una mano a su rostro para confirmar si no tenía herida algún pero en eso, una voz familiar hizo que levantara su mirada…

-L LO SIENTO MUCHO¡EN V VERDAD P PERONE…ME¡-

-FLA…FLAKY?¡- Flippy miro sorprendido a su bella peli roja a lo que esta , al observar a quien había golpeado, se puso nerviosa por los actos seguidos del peli verde…

-FLI FLI FLI…FLIPPY¡-logrando sacar el nombre completo después de unos tartamudeos- LO LO SIEN…TO MUCHO…Y O…- muerta del miedo, Flaky tan solo podía disculparse pero en eso, el joven soldado le dijo…

-oye idiota ¿acaso no tienes ojos? Mira que me distes con la puerta en la cara, inútil- la voz de Flippy era distinta a las veces cuando se enojaba con ella, esta vez no parecía tan serio…

-de déjame…ayud…darte- dicho esto, Flaky estiro su mano para levantar al accidentado pero en eso…

-FLAKY¡-petunia y Giggles aparecieron en la entrada de la tienda, fueron en ayuda del accidentado y que no tratara de agredir a la pobre niña, pero viendo de quien se trataba se sintieron mucho más preocupadas…

-parece que tu guardaespaldas y esa chica odiosa vinieron contigo- dijo Flippy mirando a las dos niñas, lo cual hiso que Petunia se molestara…

-¿acaso nos estas siguiendo?- la peli azul se colocó delante de Flippy pero este no le tomo importancia. Levantándose el pido, se limpió un poco el polvo de su ropa y comenzó a caminar a la tienda de armas, pero en eso…

-FLIPPY¡- Flaky dio un pequeño grito con el nombre del chico haciendo que este y las demás niñas voltearon su mirada hacia ella sorprendidos…

-¿qué quieres?-pregunto el soldado cambiando su expresión de asombro por seriedad.

Flaky dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba Flippy y sacando un pañuelo de su pequeña cartera, se lo entrego al peli verde…

-ti tienes…un…poco de sangre…en tu frente- dicho esto, Flippy llevo su mano a la zona afectada y efectivamente la hilera de sangre emergía de ese puto. Flippy, mirando medio raro a l pequeña peli roja tomo el pañuelo y se lo coloco en la frente, dejando que las pequeñas gotas rojizas dejaran de salir.

Petunia miraba extrañada como Flippy aceptaba la ayuda de su pequeña amiga sin chistar o agredirla verbal o físicamente, era raro pero se sentía bien al notar ese cambio entre ellos dos.

Terminando de limpiarse la frente, Flippy guardo el pañuelo de Flaky lo que dejo a la pequeña medio rara…

-te devolveré tu pañuelo después de lavarlo- Flaky se quedó boquiabierta por lo que dijo su salvador al igual que Petunia y Giggles. Esta última no desaprovechó la oportunidad y acercándose a la parejita, empujo a la peli roja contra el cuerpo de Flippy haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran…

-QUE HACEEEEES¡ la protectora azul mirando a su atrevida amiga peli rosa

-oye Flippy- dijo Giggles- tenemos muchas compras que hacer así que ¿por qué no te llevas a pasear por un rato a Flaky mientras terminamos nuestras compras?-esto dejo a Flaky petrificada nivel anime

-PERO QUÉ COÑO DICEEEES¡-dijo Petunia mientras votaba fuego de su boca

-estas de joda…-dijo el peli verde mirando nervioso a Giggles, pero por la prisa que llevaba no podía negarse-maldición…de acuerdo- dijo

-EHHHHH¡-dijeron Petunia y Flaky

-GRACIAS ¡TE LA ENCARGAMOS MUCHO¡-dicho esto, Giggles se llevó corriendo a su amiga peli azul mientras forcejeaba contra ella.

-…-sin decir palabra alguna, el ambiente se volvió tenso para ambos.

Flippy, recordando a donde se dirigía, dando unos pasos retomo su camino dejando a la peli roja atrás quien miraba como sus amigas se alejaban….

-Giggles, ¿por qué?- decía mientras vio desaparecer por completo a sus amigas. Flippy estaba un poco apurado así que volteando donde la peli roja, este hizo que se concentrara en él…

-oye- dijo serio- ¿vas a venir o qué?-ante lo mencionado, Flaky volteo su mirada al de su acompañante, sin dudar ni por un segundo temiendo por su vida, Flaky lo siguió.

Mientras ellos se retiraban del lugar las niñas observaban a la pareja alejarse…

-oye Giggles- dijo nerviosa y preocupada la bella peli azul- estas segura de lo que hacemos?-

No te preocupes- dijo segura de sí la traviesa peli rosa- sé que estarán bien, además quedamos en ayudarla conquistar a su galán, te acuerdas?- dijo en mención de la noche. Petunia solo se quedó sin decir nada, confiando en su amiga.

Flippy caminaba a paso veloz, deseoso y emocionado de llegar a esa tienda de armas mientras que Flaky, por su parte tan solo veía a Flippy y pensando en las cosas que pasaron últimamente entre ellos dos…

-_debería decirle algo, pero ¿qué?_- pensaba una idea de cómo romper el silencio entre los dos pero sin provocar alguna molestia- _ya se, lo invitare al picnic de mañana_- tomándolo como un tema de conversación, Flaky dio unos pasos más apresurados y se detuvo delante del joven soldado haciendo que este se sorprendiera por eso…

-oye, Flaky…-dijo mirando raro a la pequeña niña- que diablos estas- antes de decir palabras de más, Flaky lo cayo diciéndole lo que tenía pensado…

-TE INVITO AL PICNIC- unos segundos de silencio-t te inv…bito al pi…pic…- los nervios le hicieron una mala jugada, pero Flippy aun algo sorprendió respondió la invitación de la peli roja…

-no me gustan los picnics, se me es algo estúpido- esas palabras destrozaron por completo las esperanzas que tenía la pequeña Flaky de poder estar con él, aunque eso no era el motivo principal…

-lo siento…Flippy- el rostro nervioso y rojizo de Flaky cambiaron a uno lleno de tristeza y desilusión. Flippy se percató de eso y tratando de devolverle los ánimos a la pequeña este le dio una pequeña esperanza…

-¿cuándo es tu picnic?- pregunto dejando a la niña con sus brillantes ojos carmesí posados en los de él…

-etto…es mañana, iremos…a las afueras de la ciudad- respondió temblorosa- iremos a un rio y ahí…aremos el picnic- culmino

Flippy pensó que sería algo aburrido ir pero habían dos motivos por lo cual aceptaría; sabía que en el grupo de la peli azul estaba aquel niño que mandaron buscar así que no podría desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa y otra, a pesar de que era algo interno y personal, deseaba estar con Flaky…

-_creo que…esto es lo que siento por ella_- pensó en el segundo motivo, lo cual lo puso algo más nervioso. Sin más que decir acepto la petición de la pequeña peli roja…

-está bien, acepto ir con ustedes pero una condición- señalo ante la mirada iluminada de Flaky, acercando su rostro a pocos centímetros de ella- no pienso hacer las tonterías que hacen ustedes- dicho esto, alejo su rostro y continuo caminando. Flaky se sentía petrificada tan solo sentir la respiración y observar esos ojos verde cristalinos del veterano…

-a…sí, claro…no te preocupes- despertando de su transe, Flaky alcanzo a su acompañante.

* * *

-según la lista, estos serían las ultimas cosas- menciono la peli rosa mientras miraba los productos y los comparaba con los de la lista- al fin acabamos, ahora podemos recoger a Flaky e irnos de aquí-

-sabes que todo esto no entrara en un taxi- dijo Petunia señalando la montaña de cosas que compraron- no se para que compramos tantas cosas si solo es por un día-

-querida amiga- replico Giggles- no sabes todas las cosas que nos podrían pasar por eso hay que estar bien prevenidas- a pesar de ser compradora compulsiva, lo bueno de Giggles era que siempre prevenía las cosas antes de llegar a mayores

-pero el hecho sigue siendo el mismo- dijo volviendo a señalar la montaña- esas cosas no entraran en un auto

* * *

La tienda del viejo barbudo era el paraíso para Flippy, armas de distintos calibres, trampas de varios tamaños y muchas cosas más.

Flaky se sentía algo rara en ese lugar, no conocía nada de armas o cualquier cosa referente a estos, tan solo se limitaba a mirar en los mostradores los diferentes tipos de balas que se vendían…

-tanto tiempo sin verte Flippy, me entere que te mudaste a esta ciudad- dijo un señor barbudo mientras pulía una escopeta

-lo mismo digo- respondió el joven soldado- al parecer te trasladaste a esta ciudad- dijo mirando toda la mercadería de la tienda-

-bueno, los negocios no funcionaron muy bien después de la guerra, así que decidí moverme y comenzar en otro lugar- menciono el señor- y tú ¿Cómo andas?, parece que ya conseguiste novia- menciono esto último al percatarse de la pequeña Flaky quien miraba unas pistolas en la estantería-

-CLA CLARO QUE NO, ELLA TAN SOLO…-sea quien sea, Flippy no podía mentir con respecto a sus emociones y más si era una persona que lo conocía desde niño-

-jajajaja vamos Flippy, ni creas que puedes engañarme a mi después de todo ese tiempo- dijo el señor entre risas provocando que el joven veterano se ruborizara aún más…

-DEJA DE HABLAR TONTERÍAS VIEJO RIDICULO¡-a pesar de lo molesto que puede ser ese señor, Flippy le tenía respeto y su respuesta fue una de las tantas formas de divertirse con él…

-dejando el tema a un lado, ¿Qué has venido a buscar en mi tienda?- pregunto el señor con la interrogativa en su rostro-

-como supe que te mudaste, tan solo vine a saludar y ver si aún tenías esa arma- dijo mientras buscaba a su alrededor un tipo de arma que le fascinaba desde que era un niño

-veo que la guerra aun la llevas en las sangre, Flippy- el tono de voz del viejo cambio algo sobria y seria- aún no dejas de pensar en las armas…- con la mirada al suelo, el señor se acomodó en su silla para luego señalar en una pequeña esquina el arma que el peli verde buscaba…

Acercándose al lugar, pudo contemplar el arma favorita de su infancia; una punta curva, la hoja brillante y suave al tacto, el filo característico al de una espada samurái, los dientes de la sierra perfectamente afiladas y labradas con un diseño de rosas, el labrado de una calavera en el tope y una cadena plateada que colgaba en la cola de la empuñadura dándole un estilo mucho más sádico y varonil, ese cuchillo era su arma favorita desde esos tiempos de niñez…

-viejo, pronto conseguiré el dinero suficiente para comprártelo- dijo el joven soldado sin dejar de mirar esa preciada arma- recuerda que me prometiste que el único dueño de este cuchillo seria yo-

-y también recuerda que solo tienes hasta la mayoría de edad para comprarlo, sino se lo venderé a otra persona- menciono el señor mientras recordaba esa promesa entre ellos dos-

-vamos viejo ridículo, no sean tan especial- dijo algo molesto pero aun así sin dejar de mirar su tesoro- ¿no puedes tenerme un poco más de tolerancia?

Mientras los dos discutían, Flaky alcanzo a escuchar sobre el arma que deseaba su compañero, acercándose a la esquina pudo observar ese hermoso cuchillo tan perfecto y brillante. Flaky quiso acercarse un poco más pero la mirada de Flippy la detuvo haciendo que se ruborizara…

-tú… ¿quieres ese cuchillo?-la pregunta dejo atónito al peli verde, pero volviendo su concentración en su preciada arma, este le respondió…

-desde niño eh deseado tener esta arma así que hice un pacto con el viejo- dijo con un tono algo serio- hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, tendría que juntar el dinero necesario para comprarlo o sino…-

-sino lo vendería al primero que me lo pida- concluyó el señor mientras miraba a los jóvenes. Esto incentivó de algún motivo a Flaky, deseando cumplir los sueños del peli verde…

-ese cuchillo es muy importante para ti, verdad?- dijo mirando el brillo y la belleza del arma, Flippy la veía aún más sorprendido por su intereses hacia él, antes nadie le tomaba en cuentas sus necesidades…

-la verdad, esta arma creció conmigo y por ella pienso pagar cada centavo-dijo el peli verde mientras un brillo nunca antes vistió en su mirada hacia resaltar esos hermosos ojos verdes cristalinos. Flaky deseaba tener esa arma para dársela a él…

-disculpe señor- pregunto tímida- ¿cuánto cuesta este cuchillo?

-$ 2,000,000 (dos mil dólares)- respondió el señor mientras alzaba su dedo pulgar

-_¿qué hago, no tengo esa cantidad?_¡-pensó mirando desilusionada aquel precioso objeto. Flippy no entendía por que tantas preguntas sobre el arma, pero dejo el tema para después ya que al mirar el reloj de la tienda, anunciaban las 2:13 pm, ya era de por más tarde y necesitaba dejar a la pequeña con sus amigas…

-oye Flaky, será mejor que nos vallamos, tus amigas de seguro me harán mil preguntas- decía mirándola algo preocupado por el tiempo, Flaky tan solo asintió y despidiéndose del señor. Ambos tomaron rumbo a la salida del centro comercial.

* * *

-TE DIJE QUE ERA UNA MALA IDEAAA¡-petunia daba vueltas como una bestia enjaulada deseando encontrarse con Flippy y darle unos buenos golpes, en cambio Giggles estaba tranquila y segura de lo que hizo con su pequeña amiga…

-tienes que relajarte, de seguro se detuvieron para pasar un momento juntos- dijo pero con un morbo excedido que altero mucho más a la peli azul…

-si ese infeliz le hace algo- estaba a punto de maldecir al joven soldado cuando su amiga la interrumpe…

-mira allá están- dijo alegre y levantando una mano, la agito señalando el lugar donde estaban para que la "pareja" los pudiera localizar…

-aquí tienen a Flaky, sana y salva- dijo medio molesto y aburrido el joven veterano- ahora déjenme en paz y no vuelvan a molestarme- dicho esto se encamino para la salida cuando la tierna voz de Flaky lo detuvo…

-etto…Flippy…sobre lo de mañana- esto hizo que petunia y Giggles supieran de inmediato a lo que se refería. La primera en sorprenderse fue la peli rosa…

-WOW¡ FLIPPY VENDRAS CON NOSOTROS ¿VERDAD?- pregunto al peli verde mientras se acercaba con unos ojos coquetos y llenos de brillos…

-prometí a Flaky…que iría- dicho esto, las mejillas de Flippy se sonrojaron haciéndose muy notorias, era un hecho…

-humm, pero no significa que no aportaras nada si vas- dijo la peli rosa colocando su mano en su mentón y con la mirada seria- tendrás que aportarnos el transporte- nada se le escapaba. Flippy miro colérico y furioso a la peli rosa pero no podía hacer nada, simplemente acepto el trato…

-gracias…Flippy-la pequeña Flaky se acercó al peli verde para agradecerle, este solo se ruborizo mucho más…

-ahora, como sabemos que tienes auto necesitamos que nos hagas un favor- dijo de vuelta la traviesa peli rosa- SERIAS TAN AMABLE DE LLEVARNOS HASTA LA CAZA DE PETUNIA?-…..

-JAAAAAAAAH¡en par Petunia y Flippy

-Giggles…-dijo en susurros la pequeña Flaky- no debemos abusar de él-

-vah¡ no te preocupes Flaky, sé que él lo ara- dijo mostrándole su pulgar y guiñándole el ojo…

-como quieran, total no tengo nada que hacer- respondió el pobre Flippy mientras se rascaba la cabeza, todo lo que tenía que soportar para acercarse más a ese niño que buscaba y…a Flaky.

Las chicas le mostraron la montaña de cosas que compraron, obviamente a Flippy le iba a dar un paro pero sin decir nada, tomo las compras y las coloco en su camioneta camuflada 4x4…

-este es el último- dijo Petunia mientras le alcanzaba el último paquete al exhausto soldado.

-estamos listas para irnos, todas aborden el carro¡-dijo Giggles emocionada por subirse por primera vez a uno de esos vehículos especiales de los soldados, tan solo los había visto en las películas de guerra y ciencia ficción.

Petunia y Giggles se acomodaron en los asientos de atrás haciendo que la pobre Flaky fuera al lado del copiloto, cosa que a ella y al peli verde les ocasionaba incomodidad, pero después se fueron acostumbrando en el transcurso camino.

Doblando unas esquinas, lograron llegar a la casa de la peli azul, Flippy tuvo de servir de cargador una vez más desde el vehículo hasta la cocina incluso las pobres Petunia y Flaky también mientras que todo era organizado por la peli rosa…

-uffff-suspiro la peli azul- terminamos con todo-ahora tenemos que ponernos a cocinar- Petunia y Giggles se dirigieron a la cocina mientras que Flaky y Flippy se quedaron en la sala descansando un poco por todo el laberinto…

-Flippy… ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Flaky mirando al peli verde-

-eh tenido que soportar cosas más pesadas así que esto no es nada- no trataba de impresionar a nadie pero eso dio por entender a la pequeña pelirroja, quien lo miro asombrada pensando en todas las cosas que habría cargado en su vida…

-seguro puedes cargar un elefante tu solo- dijo emocionada mirando con unos brillos en su ojos carmesí a Flippy

-e…estas exagerando…Flaky- dijo medio raro al escuchar el comentario de la pequeña. Flaky se sonrojo un poco y luego sonrió tiernamente, esto hizo que Flippy se ruborizara por esa bella sonrisa…

-tienes una bella sonrisa- dijo el joven soldado mirando los labios de la niña. Flaky se detuvo y miro al peli verde, ambas miradas se cruzaron y se quedaron pérdidas por unos segundos…

-Fli…Flippy- dijo entre susurro la peli roja mientras que el peli verde acercaba lentamente su rostro a tal punto de quedar a milímetros de distancia de ella, la respiración de ambos se empezaba a agitar al sentir el momento en que sus labios se unirían de nuevo…

-ya volví¡-dijo la peli rosa dejando destrozado el momento, los dos se separaron al instante quedándose completamente tiesos ante la llegada de Giggles- traje una refrescante limonada y unos sándwiches para mercendear…¿POR QUÉ ESTÁN TAN TIESOS?- como dije antes, a Giggles no se le escapa nada

-n no pasa nada, Giggles jejeje- dijo la pobre Flaky tratando de salir del apuro en el que se metió, en cambio Flippy se levantó del sofá y tomando su chaqueta se dirigió a la salida…

-me tengo que ir, quede con unas personas importantes, lo siento- dicho esto abrió la puerta para retirarse pero Flaky lo detuvo…

-Flippy…nos vemos…mañana- dijo mirando al soldado algo sonrojada, Flippy volteo su rostro y dirigiendo una leve sonrisa, se despidió de la pequeña…

-nos vemos- alzando su brazo y con un gesto de su mano, se despidió de todas y cerró la puerta. Afuera se escuchó el sonido del motor de la camioneta que se predio para luego perderse.

-muy bien- dijo Giggles mirando con su rostro de seriedad tipo anime (¬¬)-¿qué hicieron mientras yo y petunia estábamos en la cocina?-

-etto…no hicimos nada malo…si a eso te refieres…- Flaky no quería decir nada de lo ocurrido con Flippy desde esa vez en su casa hasta ahora a nadie, en especial a Giggles sabiendo lo insoportable que era ella-

-jum, bueno no importa, Petunia me dijo que entres para que preparemos la merienda para mañana- dicho esto Giggles se fue feliz teniendo en su mente lo que según ella paso en su ausencia, mientras Flaky caminaba detrás de ella pensando en aquel hermoso cuchillo…

Bueno…para algunos les aburrirá este cap. Y a otros les interesara, en fin es su decisión

De todas maneras agradezco a las personas que me siguen y comentan: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX y a bipolarheart28

Si desean que cambie algunas cosas, por favor mándenme sus comentarios y yo con gusto lo are

See you late bye bye


	18. Ultimo día de campo, ¿un nuevo amigo?

Explosiones, gritos de dolor y desesperación, aviones volando muy cerca del suelo y una gran lluvia de sangre eran las imágenes que tenía el joven soldado entre sueños recordando sus años en la guerra…

-AGH ¡-despertó sobresaltado de la pesadilla que lo atormentaba cada noche, esas imágenes impactantes y traumatizantes hacia que el peli verde no pudiera conciliar el sueño. Levantándose de su cama, se dirigió al baño para mojarse el rostro lleno de sudor…

-cada noche…será lo mismo- dijo alzando su mirada al espejo, esos ojos verdes cristalinos se volvían cada vez más opacos debido a la falta de descanso- este remordimiento me acompañara por el resto de mi vida- sus ojos se tornaban más oscuros y apagados, el insomnio le ganaba.

Volvió a su cama y tumbándose, cerro sus ojos tapándose con su ante brazo.

* * *

-AMANECIO¡-dijo una linda peli rosa mientras estiraba sus brazos- VAMOS CHICAS, DESPIERTEN¡-dijo mientras miraba a sus amigas que yacían durmiendo a su lado en la inmensa cama de Giggles-

-un rato más…amammama- menciono entre sueños la bella Petunia mientras unas gotas de baba rodaban por su boca-

-et…to…- la pequeña Flaky, frotando sus cansados ojos, despertó por el alborotado despertar de la peli rosa- ¿qué hora es?-pregunto

-son las 7:00 am¡- respondió Giggles alzando su pulgar y guiñando el ojo-

-ESTAS DE JODA GIGGLES¡-dijo la peli azul mirando con furia y lanzando llamas por los ojos

-tenemos que levantarnos temprano para poder disfrutar más el día de campo- señalo la pequeña traviesa mientras sonreía muy emocionada- bien señorita- levantándose de la cama- A ALISTARNOS¡.

Después de un baño, las niñas se vistieron adecuadamente para un día de campo; Giggles se colocó un overol corto rosado con una blusa blanca de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas del mismo color y sin olvidar una media cola amarrado con ese hermoso listón rojo, Petunia vistió una capucha azul de mangas cortas y un short blanco más unas zapatillas azules con detalles negros y blancos y una cola de caballo, Flaky vistió una polera holgada roja con un short negro y unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Los chicos despertaron y se vistieron para la ocasión; Cuddles se colocó una sudadera amarilla con unas bermudas color mostaza y unas zapatillas blancas, Toothy se puso una camisa a cuadros de algodón morado y unos jeans pitillos más sus zapatillas blancas con aplicaciones moradas, Sniffles vistió con un pullover de azul y celeste encima de un t-shirt blanco, unos pantalones cortos negros y zapatillas celestes y por último, Nutty vistió un overol verde con una polera y zapatillas del mismo color.

-debería…alistarme- decía el peli verde mirando el techo de su habitación. Con un torpe movimiento, se levantó de su cama para luego darse unos estirones antes de tomar una ducha pero en eso…

-maldición…es tarde- dijo mirando el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Desvistiéndose la poca roba que llevaba, tomo una toalla y se metió en el baño para tomar una ducha veloz.

-VAMOS CHICOS, NO SEAN PERESOSOS- Giggles se encargaba de organizar las tareas para todos, así no se olvidarían nada cuando partieran a las afueras de la ciudad…

-Cuddles tienes que guardar las mantas, Toothy y Sniffles, acomoden los platos y cubiertos en el cesto y Nutty DEJA DE COMERTE LOS DULCES¡-a pesar de ser un loquerio, la peli rosa era buena en la organización de equipo.

Mientras que Giggles se encargaba en la sala, Petunia y Flaky acomodaban la comida en los bentos…

-nunca pensé que Giggles fuera tan buena en organizar- dijo la pequeña niña mirando a la peli rosa-

-si tan solo fuera así en sus materias- dijo Petunia mientras preparaba los sándwiches de atún- pero es muy buena en esas cosas-

-tu también eres buena ordenando- dijo la peli roja con una tierna sonrisa

-bueno- contesto- no me gusta el desorden pero no puedo hacerme cargo de las cosas como lo hace ella, además tan solo me conformo que las cosas estén bien hechas-

Las chicas terminaron de acomodar toda la comida y los chicos acomodaron las demás cosas faltantes. Ya estaba todo listo para su día de campo, a pesar de todas las matanzas que ocurrieron estos últimos días y de ir acompañados con el autor del crimen…

-hummm…¿a qué hora vendrá Flippy?-dijo la peli rosa mientras miraba el reloj en forma de gato colgado en la sala-

-aun no puedo creer que lo hayan invitado- dijo algo preocupado el chico conejo, a pesar de tener la afirmación de luz verde de Petunia él por su parte sentía inseguridad…

-vamos Cuddles, debemos de ser más solidarios con él, recuerda que por la guerra no tiene amigos- menciono Giggles mientras le guiñaba el ojo al chico conejo, esto hizo que se sonrojara dejando a todo el mundo con las ganas de soltar unas risas y burlas al respecto…

-en eso tienes razón- menciono el carismático pecoso- pero de todas maneras, se está haciendo tarde para salir-

-no sería lo mismo si vamos más tarde de lo planeado- menciono un poco triste el pequeño peli celeste, mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Todos estaban algo intranquilos por la llegada del soldado, un poco más el colorido Cuddles pero Flaky, al contrario de este se sentía emocionada por volverlo a ver…

-RIIIING-el timbre de la casa sonó asustando un poco a todos mientras se concentraban en la hora. La primera en volar a la puerta no era más que la traviesa Giggles…

-HOLAA¡-dijo mirando al peli verde, este estaba dentro de su camioneta de la otra vez. El joven soldado vestía una chamarra militar, un polo mangas cortas verde y un buzo camuflado más sus botas militar negras Flippy bajo de su vehículo y entrando a la casa, saludo a todos con un gesto de sus manos…

-pensábamos que nos habías olvidado- dijo algo molesta la peli azul mientras cruzaba sus brazos…

-jamás olvido una promesa así que siéntanse seguros- dijo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta militar y la dejaba en el mueble-llevaré las cosas al auto- dicho esto, cogió los cestos de comida…

-nosotros llevaremos el resto, así terminaremos más rápido- menciono el carismático Toothy mientras cogía unas cajas donde estaban los bocaditos. Todos comenzaron a llevar las cosas faltantes al mismo tiempo para ahorrar el trayecto.

Una vez colocado y asegurados las cajas y cestos, los niños se montaron en el vehículo mientras Flippy volvía a la casa para recoger su chaqueta, pero en el camino…

-toma…Flippy- la pequeña peli roja se adelantó y le entrego la prenda al peli verde…

-gra gracias….Flaky- dicho esto tomo su chaqueta pero en eso sintió las manos de la de ojos carmesí, ambos se sonrojaron al punto de ser notorio para los amigos…

-oigan, dejen el coqueteo para más tarde y apresúrense que se nos hace tarde¡- la causante de la vergüenza que sintieron ambos jóvenes al escuchar eso fue nada más que la peli rosa, a la que después fue castigada por una piñizcada en su mejilla por parte de su amiga Petunia.

Una vez todos adentro de la camioneta, Flippy prendió el motor haciendo que los demás niños se emocionen por el comienzo de su día de campo, cosa que a Flippy le molesto un poco el bullerio…

-**MALDITOS MOCOSOS, TENDRE QUE SOPORTAR ESTA RIDICULES TODO EL VENDITO VIAJE**¡- la silueta de Fliqpy apareció mientras se tapaba sus oídos con sus manos…

-_al menos te tendré controlado por un momento_- dijo Flippy a su alter ego- ojala no me causes problemas después, recuerda que más tarde aremos ese trabajo- menciono a su intruso con esa mirada seria y preocupante…

-**ojala que el día termine rápido o no aguantare y vomitare por las tonterías que dicen estos imbéciles**- dicho esto, Fliqpy se desvaneció, dejando solo a Flippy mientras era atormentado por los cantos de los niños más extrovertidos…

-LALA LALA LALA EH¡ LALA LALA LALA EH¡ LALA LALA LALA EH¡ LALA LALA EHHH¡- esa cancioncita era una melodía que sonaba mucho en la ciudad, a los niños les encantaba…bueno no a todos.

El vehículo avanzo y desde ahí, la emoción de los niños fue mucho más grande, en el camino hicieron juegos muy entretenidos como adivina que veo o cuantos carros de un color pasan, varias dinámicas que tenía que soportar el Flippy …

-oye Flippy- dijo Giggles asomándose al asiento del conductor- te realizamos un reto- mostrando una sonrisa picaresca…

-no pienso jugar esas estupideces con ustedes, yo solo me comprometí a llevarlos- dijo el peli verde si quitar su mirada del camino-

-jaaaaaaah que aburrido eres- a Giggles le molesto el hecho de que él fuera el único que no jugara, por eso hizo una de sus tantas travesuras para obligar a Flippy a que juegue- ¿y si te digo que el reto es junto a Flaky, entonces si jugarías?

Una frenada en seco hizo que los pasajeros de atrás fueran bruscamente hacia delante, al parecer Giggles logro lo que quería otra vez…

-gi…giggles…no vuelvas a decir esas cosas…otra vez- dijo Flaky mientras sus ojos daban vueltas por el golpe ( *.* )

-jijiji perdonen chicos- dijo la peli rosa mientras su cuerpo aplastaba al pobre Nutty quien este yacía de cabeza-entonces, ¿aceptas Flippy?-a pesar de que todos la miraron con furia la peli rosa deseaba hacer de las suyas…

-déjate de pendejadas que no me dejas conducir en paz- a pesar de sus palabras, el rostro de Flippy se tornó rojo por lo mencionado, Flaky noto el rostro del peli verde haciendo que ella también se ruborizara.

Después de "pequeño" incidente, lograron llegar al camino donde llevaba al rio, pero ese camino tenían que recorrerlo a pie. Tomando las cosas de la parte trasera de la camioneta, el grupo emprendió marcha a aquel paradisiaco lugar.

Un rio cristalino se depositaba en un bello estanque rodeado de las más hermosas flores, un lugar perfecto para realizar el picnic.

Los chicos a excepción de Flippy acomodaron las cosas en el fresco césped mientras que las chicas sacaban unos pequeños bocadillos antes de empezar la diversión…

-ten Flippy…come uno- Flaky, nerviosa y algo ruborizada, estiro sus brazos para entregarle al peli verde uno de los sándwiches que ella misma preparo, esto hiso que el joven soldado se sorprendiera…

-comeré después, yo me iré a descansar más allá- señalo el lado opuesto- así que no me molesten- cogiendo una pequeña bolsa, se encamino hasta aquel punto lejano…

-olvídenlo, si desea estar solo entonces no lo molestaremos- dijo la peli rosa mientras mordía unos sándwiches…

-este día se pondrá bueno- menciono sarcásticamente el pequeño Sniffles mientras sostenía su sándwich con una mano y la otra acomodaba su lente.

Después de merendar, el grupo empezó el día jugando un poco con el balón, Petunia, Giggles y Cuddles contra Toothy, Nutty y Sniffles, Flaky sería el árbitro

Mientras que los niños se entretenían por el estanque, Flippy llego a un árbol frondoso proporcionándole una buena sombra para descansar y reponer los sueños perdidos por esas pesadillas…

**-¿no piensas matarlo?-** dijo Fliqpy quien estaba apoyado en el árbol…

-_ahora no es el momento_- contesto Flippy- _tengo todo planeado, además ese par se encargaran del mocoso-_

-**como siempre dejas la diversión para otros y no para mí**-menciono el ente medio molesto y con una expresión aburrida- **al menos déjame entretenerme con la chiquilla esa**-

_-¡CÁLLATE, NI SE TE OCURRA HACERLE DAÑO!_- dijo Flippy alterado por el comentario de su alter ego, haciendo que este se riera de manera siniestra-

-**JAJAJAJA IMBECIL**-dijo-**como te dejas llevar por esa mocosa, en fin…-**el ente se desvaneció de donde estaba mientras Flippy seguía molesto por lo mencionado….

-maldito idiota, siempre me hacer hablar de más- Flippy no podía controlar sus impulsos cuando se trataba de la peli roja, si seguía así perdería el control y en un momento de riesgo dejaría escapar a su alter ego- debo de ser más precavido la próxima vez-

* * *

-Petunia…no es justo- dijo Toothy tratando de tomar aire después de un partido muy duro por parte del equipo del pecoso- siempre nos ganas, no entendemos como lo haces pero siempre nos ganas- señalo molesto

-jajaja vamos chicos, no sean malos perdedores- dijo mostrando su bella sonrisa- además es un juego amistoso- menciono

-ENTONSES ¿POR QUÉ SNIFFLES Y NUTTY NO SE MUEVEN?¡-dijo el pobre pecoso mientras señalaba los cuerpos agotados de sus amigos recostados en el pasto

Las risas de los niños hacían que el juego terminara de buena manera, sin pleitos ni nada parecido.

El sol anunciaba que se aproximaba una oleada de calor, lo que hizo que la peli rosa usara su cabeza para remediar ese asunto….

-se me ocurrió una idea- menciono alzando su índice- ¿por qué no nos damos un baño en este hermoso estanque?

La idea de refrescarse por última vez ante el sofocante calor del sol no era una mala idea, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en darse un chapuzón. Mientras los chicos se quitaban la ropa, las niñas fueron detrás de unos árboles para desvestirse pero sin necesidad de colocarse sus ropas de baño ya que las tenían puestas antes de salir de la casa…

-darme un baño me calmara un poco los nervios antes de volver a la escuela con ese horrible uniforme- dijo Giggles mientras se acomodaba el elástico de su biquini-

-tienes razón- menciono la bella Petunia- tener que ponernos esas faldas y que todo el mundo nos vea las piernas- dijo preocupada-

-¿qué problema tiene el uniforme del colegio?- pregunto Flaky algo intrigada-

-pues…veras- respondió Petunia- el abrigo no es tan acogedor, la blusa es un tanto transparente y ni hablar de la falda, es una miniatura que con un simple soplido haría que se levanten y se vean las bragas de todas- estas características no le gustaban a ninguna de las chicas del colegio y en especial a la peli azul- y las medias son hasta los muslo, la verdad no entiendo qué clase de uniforme tenemos que usar-

-pero por suerte será la última vez que lo usaremos- menciono la peli rosa mientras se ajustaba su listón rojo del cabello.

Flaky se detuvo a pensar en cómo quedaría en uniforme en ella, cosa que no le gustó mucho que digamos ya que ella era una chica sencilla de vestir.

* * *

-_oye Snake, ¿sabes cuándo iremos a una guerra de alto rango?_

_-no lo sé Flippy pero aún no estamos preparados para esos tipos de misiones-_

_-dilo por ti, yo ya se enfrentarme contra el enemigo-_

_-jajaja vamos pequeño Flippy, aún sigues siendo un niño-_

_-dilo por ti, Mouse-_

- una misión…de alto rango eh?- decía el joven soldado mientras ese pequeño recuerdo de su vida militar volvía en sueños-y pensar que esa seria nuestra primera…y última misión- el recuerdo de esa pequeño fragmento que tuvo con sus compañeros en la guerra lo hacía sentir de una manera culpable por el incidente que sucedió hace unos años atrás

Había pasado una hora aproximadamente desde que cerró sus ojos en los pies de ese frondoso árbol, levantando su torso se acomodó para contemplar el rio frente a él…

-si tan solo…pudiera cambiar el tiempo- se decía mientras sus ojos mostraban esa excreción de culpa y dolor.

* * *

-CHICAS¡ APURENSEEE¡-decía el inquieto Nutty mientras corría directo al estanque –

-bueno, ya esperamos mucho- dijo Cuddles mirando a su amigo Toothy, ambos se encaminaron a las aguas cristalinas del estanque cuando de pronto, detrás de los arboles aparecieron las chicas…

-tanta desesperación para vernos desnudas, que horror- dijo la pele rosa con aires de superioridad. Cuddles miro de pies a cabeza a Giggles comprobando la belleza de la linda traviesa, a Giggles también se le dio por mirar por completo al chico que le gusta; ambos se quedaron asombrados por el físico del otro…

-ahora nos toca molestarlos a ustedes- menciono la peli azul mientras se acercaba coquetamente a su amiga-

-oigan ¿y Flaky?- pregunto el pecoso al notar que la peli roja no salía-

-cierto- mencionó Petunia volteando hacia los arboles- Flaky, no tengas vergüenza y sal de una vez que te estamos esperando-

Temblorosa y con la toalla puesta delante, Flaky salió detrás de un árbol dejando a todos los chicos mirando la forma en que estaba vestida; primera vez que ven a su amiga con un traje diminuto…

-yo…esto no es mío…-dijo nerviosa y ruborizada-

-claro que no, yo te lo compre especialmente para ti- agrego la peli rosa, de nuevo se hacía con las suyas con la pobre pequeña-

-bueno bueno, dejemos ese asunto en paz y disfrutemos de las refrescantes aguas- animada, Petunia se sacó la toalla que cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo. Todos listos se dirigieron a las aguas frescas y cristalinas del estanque para disipar los calurosos rayos del sol.

Todos los niños se divertían salpicándose los unos a los otros, algunos usaban pequeñas cubetas y bañaban por completo a las pequeñas niñas, quienes corrían mientras las sonrisas rebosaban de sus bellos rostros, algunos se adentraron un poco más allá de la orilla para reposas sus cuerpos en las frescas y tranquilas aguas, la diversión perfecta para un día de campo…

* * *

-**oye, inútil**-Fliqpy, por más que el joven soldado quisiera, no dejaba de molestarlo incluso en sus momentos de descanso al aire libre- **¿no deberías estar vigilando al mocoso ese?-**pregunto

-_las cosas irán de acuerdo al plan, no me adelantes a los hechos-_ respondió el peli verde recostado en la base de aquel frondoso árbol, la sombra era perfecta para una siesta…

-**pero ¿ni siquiera podemos matar a uno?, mis necesidades también son prioridad**- dijo el ente con una expresión de aburrimiento mientras caía al césped bruscamente- **tengo muchas ganas de matar a alguien-**

_-¡ya para maldito enfermo!-_ Flippy no aguantaba las baboserías que decía su otra faceta- siempre _quieres matar a gente inocente, déjame descansar por una sola vez-_

-**pero ya lo estás haciendo**- contesto Fliqpy en tono arrogante y sarcástico mirando al veterano- **odio cuando no hay acción, es completamente aburrido estar así sin nada que hacer o a quien matar**- menciono entre resopladas de aburrimiento

-_eres una gran molestia Fliqpy, pero cuando se dé el momento te prometo que dejare que hagas lo que quieras_- dijo el peli verde mirando fijamente una piedra que yacía al costado de su pie izquierdo-

-**wow, las cosas se ponen interesantes**- dijo el ente con una sonrisa de felicidad tétrica- **bueno, si lo pones así entonces aceptare, pero si no lo cumples, no dejare que duermas ni una noche más**- ante la amenaza, Flippy volteo su mirada al de este, como confirmación de su promesa. Fliqpy se desvaneció del espacio para dejar tranquilo por el momento a su portador

* * *

-vamos Toothy, tu puedes hacerlo- dijo el pequeño Cuddles quien enseñaba a su amigo pecoso unas lecciones de nado- sigue pataleando, vamos tu puedes-

-es algo vergonzoso pero tengo que hacerlo- dijo Toothy mientras alzaba sus piernas para impulsarse en el agua-

-VAMOS TOOTHY TU PUEDES- dijo la peli rosa animando a su amigo

-ESO TOOTHY, UTILIZA TODO LO QUE TENGAS- dijo la peli azul mientras ponía su pulgar

-VA VAMOS TOOTHY- dijo la peli roja observando como su amigo se hundía con el peso de su cuerpo

-los chicos son tan divertidos, me gustaría que la escuela nunca terminara para verlos todos los días- menciono la pequeña Giggles, de cuclillas en el césped, mientras observaba como los demás chicos alzaban a su compañero…

-jahhh a mí también me gustaría que el tiempo se detuviera- petunia miraba el mismo escenario cuando menciono esas palabras….

-es mi primer año aquí pero no quiero que acabe, ustedes…son los mejores amigos…que pude tener- apenada y con la mirada al suelo, dijo la pequeña Flaky mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Petunia y Giggles la vieron algo tristes, ya que cuando acabe la escuela no podrán verla debido a que sus estudios superiores eran en el extranjero…

-te extrañaremos mucho Flaky- dijo la bella petunia acercándose a la niña para darle un fuerte abrazo

-pero nos mantendremos en contacto, no te olvides que cuentas con nosotros- dijo toda animada y con un guiño y un pulgar en alto la traviesa Giggles, estos gestos animaron y entristecieron a la vez a la pequeña Flaky.

Mientras los chicos molestaban a su compañero pecoso, las chicas decidieron descansar un poco y comer unos emparedados de carne, todo un manjar hecho por las tiernas manos de Flaky…

-hum? ¿Qué sucede Flaky?- pregunto su "hermana mayor" al verla con un emparedado en la mano por unos segundos-

-Flippy…no comió nada hasta ahora- dijo Flaky mirando el bocadillo- debería llevarle uno- dijo

-hum…él no tiene hambre o si no hubiera venido, ¿no crees?-con un gran bocado del pan, Giggles decía la verdad pero eso no le importó a la peli roja. Tomando unos cuantos emparedados, los envolvió en un mantelillo para dárselos a su querido soldado…

-si deseas te acompañamos- dijo petunia con un trozo en su boca

-no es necesario, tan solo le dejare esto y volveré- dicho esto, Flaky tomo su polera y se encamino rio arriba a donde se encontraba Flippy, cosa que preocupaba un poco a la peli azul…

-ya deja de pensar en ella y dedícate a relajarte- dijo Giggles sabiendo en lo que pensaba su amiga

-tienes razón, debo relajarme- dicho esto, petunia se llevó un buen trozo de la comida

A unos cuantos metros del estanque, Flaky pensaba en todas las cosas que paso con el peli verde, desde que se conocieron hasta ese beso interrumpido por su amiga Giggles…

-debería…¡no Flaky, no pienses en esas cosas¡…aunque desees hacerlo de nuevo- se decía mientras caminaba despistadamente haciendo que chocara contra un árbol, una pequeña raspada en su frente hiso que unas lágrimas salieran de esos ojos carmesí…

Limpiándose la herida, continuo hasta que sin querer, tropezó con una raíz levantada de un árbol provocando que se hiciera una herida en su rodilla, era insignificante así que no le tomo importancia…

-siempre seré torpe, haga lo que haga- se dijo mientras daba unos últimos pasos antes de encontrarse con su soldado- ¿Flippy…?

-Flaky… ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto el peli verde sin dirigirle la mirada, Flaky trago un poco de saliva y se acercó a donde estaba recostado…

-te…te traje…esto- con los ojos cerrados, acerco su mano para entregarle los emparedados pero intencionalmente rozo su mano con la mejilla del peli verde haciendo que ambos se ruborizaran…

-Fla Flaky…yo- Flippy se levantó para según él, disculparse con ella pero cuando la miro tan solo observo unas blancas y delgadas piernas- …-se quedó sin palabras…

-KYEE~¡- Flaky dio un pequeño grito al notar que no llevaba nada abajo para cubrir sus piernas, tan solo cogió su prenda superior- NO…NO ME MIRES…ASI- dijo mientras estiraba su polera hacia abajo tratando de cubrirse un poco…

-to…toma…cúbrete con esto- Flippy se quitó su chamarra para dársela a la pequeña niña, Flaky lo tomo medio sonrojada y con este se envolvió sus piernas…

-gra…gracias- menciono en tono suave con la mirada al suelo-

-no me gusta…que andes así por ahí, aunque sea en un bosque- dijo el ruborizado soldado mientras se rascaba su cabeza medio nervioso, Flaky noto las mejillas coloradas de él haciendo que riera levemente...

-lo siento, Flippy…- dijo con esa bella sonrisa- soy algo descuidada, no…me fijo en las cosas- su mirada se tornó algo triste por el hecho de que era verdad, era una niña tímida y por ende hacia las cosas torpemente...

-no eres torpe, solo eres algo tímida- respondió el joven soldado mirando a los hermosos ojos carmesí de la pequeña Flaky- aunque…te ves linda así- esto último hizo que Flaky alzara su mirada para luego cruzarse con los de Flippy, esos ojos verdes cristalinos empezaron a hacer efecto en los ojos carmesí…

-Fli…Flippy- Flaky no dejaba de mirarlo a pesar del tiempo que trascurría. Flippy alzo su mano y la rozo con la cálida piel de la mejilla de la peli roja, ella tan solo lo seguía mirando sin siquiera dar pestañeo alguno…

-Flaky…- el peli verde colocó una mano en la cintura de la pequeña y atrayendo el cuerpo de esta al de él, acerco su rostro para estar a unos milímetros separado de esos labios rosas, ese deseo de besarla era algo que deseaba desde hace tiempo a pesar de que su alter ego ya lo haya hecho…

-**no deberías involucrarte mucho con esa malcriada- **la voz de Fliqpy interrumpió el momento esperado de Flippy-**no sé por qué te enamoras de esta debilucha mientras que en la ciudad existen variedad de mercancías-**

-_infeliz, juro que esta me las pagaras_- el odio que sentía por su alter ego era algo que debía calmar antes de que el ente aprovechara el momento y saliera, seguramente para lastimar a los niños y a la pequeña peli roja…

-lo siento…Flaky- Flippy separo su rostro y su cuerpo de ella dejándola consternada por lo sucedido pero en eso se dio una idea de lo que pasaba, aquel incidente donde Fliqpy fue quien la beso y no Flippy le hacía pensar muchas cosas…

-es…por Fliqpy, ¿verdad?- la voz de Flaky se tornó nostálgica y melancólica tan solo de recordar ese beso brusco y sin sentimiento…

-¿aun…lo recuerdas?...- ambos tenían en la mente lo que ocurrió ese día cuando la pequeña Flaky fue sola a la casa del soldado-lo siento-menciono el peli verde con la mirada al suelo…

-n no tienes…por qué disculparte…Flippy- Flaky entendía bien el tipo de trastorno que sufría su querido soldado pero no tenía las palabras adecuadas para devolverle el ánimo.

Ambos se quedaron callados sin poder mencionar palabra alguna por el incómodo momento, solo los cantos de los pájaros y el sonido del agua fluyendo por el rio era lo único notorio por el momento…

-debería…-menciono el peli verde en voz baja-deberíamos regresar, de seguro todos están…preocupados por ti-

-también…lo están por ti…Flippy- sin más que decir, Flaky dio unos pasos hacia la dirección del estanque, pero en eso…

-Flaky¡- dijo en tono fuerte el joven soldado mientras su rostro se tornaba colorado- Flaky…quiero caminar contigo… de la mano…hacia el estanque- estas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la peli roja se abrieran por la impresión y unos extraños nervios que nunca antes sintió hacían que su corazón acelerara de manera sobrenatural como si fuese a salirse de su pecho pero se sentía de alguna manera muy feliz…

-y yo…yo…- ese tartamudeo hacia que el joven soldado se sintiera de lo peor pensando en que sería rechazada su propuesta- YO TATATAMBIEN QQUIERO CAMINAR COCONTIGO FFLIPPY¡-

-…..-los ojos de Flippy se iluminaron de una manera muy especial, un brillo se posó en sus ojos haciendo que esos cristales verdosos resaltaran.

Flippy se acercó a donde Flaky para tomarla lentamente de la mano, al simple contacto con sus dedos hizo que ambos se ruborizaran pero dejándose llevar lograron unirse con ese apretón, en si era su primera vez que hacían algo así pero les gustaba estar tomado de la manos con esa persona especial…aunque ellos no lo supieran…

* * *

-me preocupa que hasta ahora no lleguen- dijo la bella Petunia mientras miraba su reloj- ojala que no le haya pasado nada malo- en si el tiempo transcurrido era por demás ya que solo era entregarle la merienda y regresar, esto hacia que la peli azul tuviera ideas inapropiadas sobre Flippy o alguna cosa que estuviese en el bosque y que pudiera hacer daño al grupo y a la indefensa peli roja…

-te preocupas demasiado- Giggles comía una pierna de pollo como almuerzo- de seguro deben estar hablando o cosas así-dio un mordisco

-el hecho que estén juntos y a solas me preocupa, sé que debo relajarme pero no puedo pensando en que él está aquí- aun después del cambio de Flippy, petunia no estaba por completo convencida con deja sola a su "hermana menor"

-jeh ¿Dónde está Flaky? Hace tiempo que no la veo con ustedes- Cuddles estaba ayudando a su amigo Toothy a nadar, por ellos no se percató de la falta de una de las niñas-

-pues…-si petunia decía algo, sabría que Cuddles alertaría a los demás niños para ir donde Flippy provocando que se armara una pelea. Por suerte fue salvada…

-ya volví…amigos- la voz de Flaky tranquilizo a los tres niños pero volteando para verla observaron lo que nunca pensaron ver en sus vidas…

-WAAAAAH¡ FFLAKY EEESTAS DE LA MMANO DE FLLLIPPY?¡-la sorpresa era tan grande como para poder asimilarlo, la primera en sobre exaltarse fue Giggles- ¿ES ACASO UN SUEÑO?

-Flaky…-Petunia miraba a su pequeña amiga algo sorprendida, no tanto como la peli rosa pero feliz de que no le haya pasado nada malo

-et…to…-Flaky estaba de por más roja por el hecho de volver de esa manera, pero a Flippy no le causaba ningún problema…

-thc-chistó-¿acaso tiene algún problema con esto?- dijo mientras alzaba su mano con la de la peli roja para que todos lo observaran, cosa que ruborizó mucho más a la pequeña Flaky. Todos miraron algo sorprendidos, uno que otro mucho más sorprendido…

-¿qué piensas lograr haciendo esas escenas con nosotros?- Petunia se puso a la defensiva tratando de comprender bien el hecho de que Flippy, el chico que atemoriza a todo el salón, anda tomado de la mano de la más indefensa y tierna niña de casi todo el colegio…

-ustedes no me interesan en lo más mínimo- dicho esto, Flippy soltó la mano de Flaky para dirigirse al árbol donde estaban todos los cestos de comida. El peli verde se recostó bruscamente en el árbol mientras que todos lo miraban medio raro pero si no había peleas de por mayor, no tendrían de que preocuparse…a excepción de Petunia.

La hora pasaba y todos morían de hambre. Con el rugido de sus estómagos, los niños se acercaron a los cestos para repartirse la comida; ensalada fresca, onigiris, rollos de huevo, mini salchichas, croquetas de pescado y mariscos, jitomates y un mixto de varias carnes con guisantes…

-waaaa~ SUGOOOOIII¡-el asombro de todos al mirar el obento que prepararon las niñas dejaban caer las babas y los ojos de los comensales brillaban por las delicias…

-ITADAKIMASU¡(provecho en japonés)- todos en coro y listos con sus palillos para comer.

-ESTE ALMUERZO ES EL MEJOR QUE EH COMIDO EN TODA MI VIDA¡-dijeron el pequeño Sniffles y el pecoso Toothy con lágrimas y brillo en los ojos tipo anime

-jajaja vamos chicos, no es para tanto- menciono entre risas la bella petunia

-mejor aprovechen que es la última vez que cocinaremos así- dijo maliciosamente la traviesa peli rosa con un guiño en su ojo

-jeeeeeeeh¡- lamentos por parte de los niños, esto provocó las risas de los demás mientras disfrutaban de las deliciosas carnes con guisantes…

-Flippy… ¿qué pasa?- Flaky observo como el peli verde se quedaba mirando su obento sin coger alimento alguno…

-esto… ¿lo preparaste tú?-pregunto el joven soldado mientras observaba las mini salchichas en forma de pulpos…

-e….si, lo prepare yo misma…p pero si no te- Flaky pensaba que la comida le había salido mal y que al veterano no le agradaba su sazón…

Flippy cogió sus palillos y apresando un mini pulpo, lo llevó a su boca para luego saborear ese jugoso y sabroso bocadillo, mientras que los demás observaban con unas gotas de sudor en la frente por los nervios más aun la pequeña Flaky…

-esta…-una palabra decisiva-…delicioso- dijo afirmando la aprobación del buen sazón de la peli roja. Todos suspiraron de alivio ya que no se armaría una pelea por la comida, en fin… todos comieron y degustaron de los deliciosos bocados del obento.

Después del almuerzo, la tarde se empezaba a manifestar anunciando el fin del día de campo…

-aún tenemos 25 minutos más para disfrutar e lo que queda del día- dijo Petunia mientras miraba su reloj

-mientras tanto- dijo Giggles- yo acomodare las cosas para dejar todo listo a la hora de partir- dicho esto, la peli rosa comenzó a guardar los taperes y recoger la basura de algunos envoltorios de dulce que comieron como postre, aun más el chico caramelo

-yo te ayudo- dijo Flaky mientras alzaba unas bolsas para colocar toda la basura. Las tres niñas limpiaban y acomodaban todo mientras que los chicos disfrutaban una vez más de las refrescantes aguas del estanque…

-deberíamos salir del agua- menciono el pequeño Sniffles- ya es tarde y tenemos que guardar las cosas-

-cierto, las chicas están acomodando las cosas, nosotros también ayudaremos- menciono el chico pecoso

Ambos chicos estaban saliendo del estanque cuando unos gritos por parte del dulce Nutty los alerto…

-¡AUXILIOOCNDJSNJDCD¡- la base del estanque consistía de lodo y enredaderas acuáticas lo que provocaba que el peso de cualquier cuerpo quedara atrapado haciendo que se hundiera poco a poco, esto le estaba sucediendo a su amigo

-¡NUTTY!- los niños veían completamente aterrados a su amigo mientras que este luchaba contra la naturaleza para poder librarse, pero no lo conseguía por el simple hecho de moverse quedaba más enredado que antes…

Una silueta paso como ráfaga de aire cerca a los niños quienes trataban de adentrarse para salvar a su amigo…

-Fli…Flippy- petunia miro como el joven soldado salió volando figurativamente al rescate de uno del grupo, esta vez las dudas que sentía hacia él eran menores…

-¡AGUILIOONMDNCN!-el peso del cuerpo hacia que se sumergiera mucho más hasta dejar las manos del pequeño niño mientras revoloteaba en el agua... una mano saco rápida y fácilmente el cuerpo del inconsciente Nutty…

-te tengo…resiste- Flippy, por sus técnicas de supervivencia, sabia como actuar en momentos críticos como estos.

Con sumo cuidado, llevó al pobre Nutty en su hombro, dejándolo caer en el césped mientras el peli verde se recostaba boca arriba mientras recuperaba un poco la respiración…

-¡NUTTY…NUTTY ¡- la voz de la bella petunia hizo reaccionar a su inconsciente amigo…

-donde…estoy…- las débiles palabras que murmuraba el chico caramelo eran de más suficiente alivio para dar por seguro la vida de su querido amigo

-que alivio…Nutty- los brazos de la peli azul acogieron al chico caramelo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían por las mejillas de ella, cayendo en el rostro de su amigo- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA¡ NO VUELVAS A HACERME ESTO IMBECIL¡-

Todos soltaron unas lágrimas tan solo por pensar en la trágica muerte de su querido amigo, pero mientras todos concentraban su preocupación por el pequeño niño…

**-jaaaah…-**dijo Fliqpy mientras miraba la escena del grupo- **pero que hermoso, yo también debería de llorar**- dijo en tono sarcástico y con una sonrisa falsa…

-_déjate de estupideces, tan solo un poco más y ese mocoso hubiera muerto_- Flippy conocía los riesgos del fango por ello supo que si se tardaba unos segundos más, el pequeño Nutty no viviría para contarlo…

-**hubieras dejado que muriera, así tendrías uno menos de que preocuparte**- a Fliqpy no le importaba la seguridad de nadie, tan solo de él y de su portador-

-_este accidente me facilito mucho más el plan, así que deja de joderme y esfúmate_- dijo el peli verde

-**tch, como quieras…-** dicho esto, la figura de Fliqpy se desvaneció.

Por el incidente, la hora de partida se atrasó bastante preocupando al joven veterano de no llegar a la hora acordada. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando en eso, la pequeña peli roja se acercó dónde estaba él…

-Flippy…gracias- dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente como forma de agradecimiento- eres sorprendente-

-soy un soldado- respondió con la mirada baja- por eso pude salvar a tu amigo antes de que se muera-

-pero me alegra…que no te pasara nada a ti- la preocupación de la peli roja hizo que Flippy levantara la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos carmesí con lágrimas, Flippy se quedó dudando si esas lagrimas eran para su amigo o para él…

-deja de llorar- dijo- no me gusta verte así- Flippy se levantó y cogiendo un pañuelo de tela militar, limpio las lágrimas de los ojos de su pequeña niña- una niña dejaría de ser linda…si llora-

-Flippy…-devuelta, las miradas se detuvieron contemplándose el uno al otro…

-tómalo, recuerda que aún tengo tu pañuelo- menciono mientras le entregaba ese pequeño trozo de tela, Flaky recordó el incidente de ayer cuando golpeó accidentalmente a Flippy con la puerta de una tienda en la frente. Flaky tomo el trapo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su polera cuando en eso, unas miradas morbosas y coquetas los observaban…

-jehhh, creo que tenemos una parejita por aquí- menciono el alegre y coqueto Cuddles pero fue interrumpido por su amigo Toothy…

-creo que contigo y Giggles serían dos parejas-

-EH¡…N NO DIGAS ESAS COCOSAS¡- todos rieron a la par con el comentario del pecoso dejando a un lado la tristeza por el accidente de su querido chico caramelo.

El tiempo es oro así que todos cogieron lo que podían cargas y con las mismas tomaron camino hacia el lugar donde dejaron estacionado la camioneta.

Una vez allá, los niños acomodaron los cestos y algunas bolsas mientras Flippy prendía el motor para calentarlo, pero en eso…

-oye Flippy- dijo Cuddles alegremente- gracias por salvar a nuestro amigo, sé que no nos tienes paciencia y crees que somos unos niñatos, pero en serio te agradezco por parte de todos el haber salvado la vida de nuestro amigo- ante esta palabras, Flippy se quedó medio boquiabierto ya que en cierta forma el pequeño Cuddles tenía razón…

-no me lo agradezcas…es lo que un soldado haría- respondió serio y cabizbajo…

-querrás decir "es lo que un amigo haría"- Cuddles sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando confundido al joven veterano ante lo mencionado, no sabía cómo reaccionar al saber que el chico conejito lo consideraba un enemigo antes y ahora su amigo…

-¿quién dijo que soy su amigo?- pregunto el peli verde con el rostro ruborizado

-eres diferente a todos nosotros, pero el hecho que te arriesgaras a salvar a nuestro amigo significa que te importamos, así como a petunia, por eso eres nuestro amigo- con un simple hecho así, era increíble que lo consideraran su nuevo amigo a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron entre todos ellos…

- cualquier persona lo hubiera rescatado- la respuesta de Cuddles no convencía mucho a Flippy, pero aun así a Cuddles no le importaba…

-sea como sea, ere nuestro amigo- dicho esto, Cuddles se alejó de la ventana del conductor para dirigirse al asiento trasero dejando al joven soldado con la duda, a pesar de que no era una buena razón para decir que son amigos…

-amigos…- esa palabra lo dejo en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba los rostros de sus amigos del ejercito hace dos años atrás.

Ya todos listos, el carro avanzó hacia el camino principal para luego adentrarse a la ciudad. Siendo guiado por los niños, Flippy dejo a cada uno en sus respectivas casas hasta que llego a la de Giggles…

-adiós y gracias por el aventón- dijo alzando su dedo pulgar y con un guiño- nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-claro, cuídate mucho Giggles- dijo el tierno Cuddles mientras se despedía de su amiga por la ventana-

-a ti también Flippy- menciono dirigiendo su mirada al conductor- y gracias por lo de Nutty-

-como digas- dijo todo arrogante y sin ánimos de nada-

-adioooos- dijo por último el pequeño chico conejo mientras el vehículo se alejaba de la peli rosa.

El vehículo dio unas cuantas vueltas para llegar a la casa del peli amarillo, pero como el ambiente estaba en silencio, Cuddles dio la primera palabra…

-oye Flippy- dijo- sabes, sé que nunca te caeremos muy bien que digamos, pero si algún día llegas a tener problemas…avísanos y nosotros estaremos allí mismo-

-no me agás reír- menciono el peli verde con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿crees que unos niños como ustedes podrán enfrentarse a los problemas que tengo yo?-

-no nos juzgues por nuestra apariencia, seremos unos niños pero sabemos defendernos- menciono el pequeño Cuddles con un puño al aire

-entonces ¿por qué no pudo liberarse ese mocoso de tu amigo?- menciono haciendo un gesto de molestia

-algunas cosas no podremos nosotros mismos, por eso contamos el apoyo de nuestros amigos- dijo el pequeño chico conejo mientras sus ojos se perdían en un punto vacío y su mente traía un recuerdo de hace unos años atrás, dejando caer unas lágrimas en sus piernas…

-¿estas llorando? Que marica- Flippy vio por el retro visor como la mirada del pequeño peli amarillo se llenaban de lágrimas-

-a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles para uno, pero siempre habrá un arco iris al final de cada tormenta- las palabras de ánimo de Cuddles llegaban a fondo de Flippy, haciéndole dudar de ciertas cosas.

El vehículo avanzaba por una calle para luego doblar, llegando al destino de ambos…

-esta es mi casa, aquí está bien- dijo el pequeño Cuddles. Cuando el auto se detuvo, el niño cogió su maleta para luego bajarse pero en eso…

-oye Cuddles- dijo Flippy con una mirada seria y algo perturbador- ¿no me invitas a pasar, amigo?...

Ante todo, perdón por la demora y también que sea solo un cap, del fic.

Si les agrada, por favor comenten y si no, también comenten

Cualquier duda o sugerencia avísenme que yo me comunicare con ustedes

Gracias a ciertas personas que me siguen y aguantan la demora de las subidas: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX y a bipolarheart28

See you late bye bye


	19. un nuevo niño, un secreto

-oye Cuddles- dijo Flippy con una mirada seria y algo perturbador- ¿no me invitas a pasar, amigo?...

Cuddles lo miro medio sorprendido y a la vez raro por su petición pero como menciono antes, era su amigo y no podía decirle que no…

-claro-dijo-entra, preparare un poco de té- ante la formal invitación, Flippy bajo de su vehículo ya con el motor apagado para adentrarse a la casa del pequeño peli amarillo.

La casa era acogedora, los colores de las paredes eran muy pintorescas lo que hacían más alegre el ambiente, habían varias portas retratos en las paredes y en las mesitas cerca a las ventanas, un inmenso estante con bastantes libros de quien sabe de qué se trataban y unos hermosos muebles de tono que jugaran con los colores de la sala…

-toma asiento, traeré unos biscochos que hizo mi madre- menciono el chico conejo señalándole en suave asiento a su invitado, este se tumbó haciendo que algunos cojines cayeran al suelo…cosa que no le importaba al peli verde…

-tienes una casa muy colorida- dijo Flippy mientras veía el lugar- con razón siempre actúas de esa manera-

-es cosa del fen shui –menciono el peli amarillo- cuando estas en un lugar con colores claros y coloridos, tu cuerpo y mente se tornan en tranquilidad y felicidad absoluta- dijo mientras hacía unos gestos con sus manos

-sinceramente no creo en esas cosas- Flippy no era tan creyente de temas que no tuvieran que ver con la religión que él tenía- oye ¿no que ibas a traer el té y biscochos?- menciono mirando a su anfitrión algo aburrido

-oh ¡cierto, descansa mientras preparo la merienda- dicho esto, Cuddles se dirigió feliz a la cocina mientras tarareaba la canción que cantaron él y sus amigos en la mañana…

-**ese mocoso**- dijo Fliqpy, quien escucho la conversación- **no puede ser que aun haya gente que piensa en esas tonterías de las que hablaba**- menciono el ente entre risas perversas y burlonas

-_cada uno con sus creencias_- menciono Flippy mientras colocaba sus pies en la mesita central-

-**bueno y ¿a qué hora es el trabajito que mencionaron esos retrasados**?- pregunto el alter ego mirando sádicamente a su portador

-_aún faltan unos minutos, no te desesperes tanto o arruinarás el plan_- Flippy llevó su cabeza hacia atrás para relajar su mente, si se estresaba lograría que su otra faceta pudiera escapar; ya conocía como mantener a Fliqpy dentro de él-

-**como quieras, pero recuerda que me dejaras hacer a mí el trabajo**- Fliqpy menciono la promesa de la mañana que hizo con Flippy, cosa que era inevitable-

-_como digas pero mantente tranquilo hasta el momento_- esto último hizo que Fliqpy se desvaneciera dejando al peli verde para que entretenga por unos minutos más a su víctima…

-ya volví- Cuddles regreso de la cocina con una charola plateada llevando dos tazas de té y un tazón de biscochos- perdón por la demora-

-no hay problema- menciono el joven soldado mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo. Estirando su mano, cogió un biscocho para darle un gran mordisco…

-espero que te gusten, son de pasas- dijo el alegre Cuddles con una tierna sonrisa. Flippy, al escuchar el ingrediente extra del bocadillo, llevó su mano hacia su boca para escupir el trozo…

-no me gustan las pasas- dijo molesto y mirando el pastelillo, lo presiono con mucha fuerza dejando caer unos trozos en el suelo. Cuddles lo noto y tratando de arreglar el problema se levantó para dirigirse a la cocina. Allí, saco unos biscochos de la alacena que estaban en un taper de metal, cosa que todo el mundo debe conocer esos famosos bizcochuelos…

-lo siento mucho Flippy- dijo algo apenado y sonrojado- ten estos, son de chispas de chocolate y estos son de fresa- mostrándole los dos tipos de bocado, Cuddles coloco los biscochos en la bandeja separados de los de pasas…

-me da asco el chocolate, parece simple mierda- dijo el peli verde mirando con asco y repulsión los biscochos de chispas de chocolate, descartándolos solo le quedaban los de fresa- prefiero el fresa, es más delicioso que todas esas tonterías- llevando un trozo del de fresa, comenzó a saborear ese dulce tan rico y de color muy peculiar…

-nunca pensé en conocer a una persona que no le gustara el chocolate…je jeje- llevándose una mano a la cabeza, Cuddles sonrió algo raro por el comentario de su invitado- creo que hay varias cosas que debemos conocer de ti Flippy, sería un problema hacerte enojar por cosas como esas- la mirada del peli amarillo se dirigió a la taza de té que expedía vapor- por eso nos contaremos todas las cosas para saber qué cosas te gustan y desagradan- culmino este con una linda sonrisa tratando de convencer al peli verde…

-hum…no- respondió Flippy mientras tomaba un sorbo del té-

-jejeje….jeh…eres muy divertido Flippy, por eso me caes bien a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron- la sonrisa blanca y tierna del pequeño Cuddles alteraba de alguna forma al veterano mientras daba un trago fuerte de té-

Ni bien estaba a punto de contestarle al anfitrión cuando su teléfono celular sonó…

-Flippy habla- Cuddles para no interrumpir la llamada de su amigo, se retiró a la cocina para preparar un poco más de té-

-_el plan tendrá unos cambios, pero nada fuera de lo común-_

-ya veo…ujum…entendido, hablamos después- colgando su celular

Cuddles camino con una tetera de porcelana llena de té, por si su invitado deseaba un poco más…

-¿quién era?-pregunto mirando a Flippy mientras que este guardaba su teléfono-

-nadie que te incumba- respondió molesto

-jum…si me lo dices así debe ser por una chica- dijo en forma coqueta mirando a Flippy con unos brillos en sus tiernos ojos- de seguro es Flaky quien te llamo-

-¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDESES!- antes de decir eso, Flippy boto un chorro del té por su boca por el comentario-

-jajaja, vamos Flippy…todos ya sabemos que te gu- Cuddles quería seguir hablando del tema cuando una hoja de acero frio y muy filudo se posó en su delicado cuello…

-te dije…que dejaras las estupideces- el rostro de Flippy era de lo más aterrador, su mirada completamente tétrica y una sonrisa perturbadora y psicótica; Fliqpy despertó…

-fli…ppy…¿qué sucedes…amigo?- Cuddles no entendía el repentino cambio del peli verde, tratando de alejarse de aquel arma punzante colocó sus manos en el dorso de su atacante para luego dar unos empujones pero eso no bastaba contra tremenda fuerza que daba el asesino con su cuerpo…

-parece que no te gusta obedecer ¿eh?- el rostro de Fliqpy se acercaba peligrosamente al de Cuddles haciendo que las mejillas del chico conejo se tornaron rojizas por los nervios- si tanto te gusta ser rebelde, entones…-acerco su boca al oído de Cuddles- are que te conviertas en un manso cachorro- …. (Ok, admito que se me metió el espíritu del yaoi )

-qué…piensas ha…cerme- los ojos de Cuddles se agrandaron por lo mencionado y por el miedo que provocaba ese rostro retorcido y morboso de su atacante...

-tu tranquilo…esto te dolerá mucho pero yo lo disfrutare- la sonrisa perturbadora y esos ojos amarillos se posaban en el rostro del pequeño chico conejo haciendo que este se estremeciera por la proximidad de sus rostros…

-fli…ppy…detente…- el peli amarillo volteo su rostro y cerro fuertemente sus ojos para no ver lo que el peli verde le hacía, esto hizo que Fliqpy se emocionara aún más.

Colocando una mano por debajo de la sudadera de Cuddles, Fliqpy comenzó a tocar ese suave y blando pecho tembloroso por el temor y los nervios que le provocaban al chico conejo…

-Flippy…detente…esto es…- las palabras se quebraban al simple rose de las manos del joven soldado en su dorso, esas manos subían lentamente dirigiéndose a un costado, cerca de sus costillas…

-jeeeeh…veo que disfrutas esto, déjame disfrutarlo a mí también- esa mirada morbosa y esa sonrisa seductora se acercaban cada vez al rostro de Cuddles, pero no era lo que el peli amarillo se imaginaba…

-AAAAHG¡-un grito desgarrador provino del pequeño Cuddles mientras un gran chorro de sangre brotaba de su costilla, justo donde Fliqpy coloco su mano; Fliqpy lo atravesó con su mano…

-jajajaja, ahora que empiece la diversión…- Fliqpy tenía todavía incrustado su mano en la costilla de Cuddles, para darse placer el ente demoniaco comenzó a jugar dentro de la herida haciendo que los gemidos de dolor fueran mucho más intensos…

-FLIPPY….DEJA…ME….-las palabras del Cuddles se entrecortaban debido al profundo dolor que sentía. Fliqpy introdujo más su mano llegando a un órgano vital, el pulmón derecho…

-jeeh… vamos querido amigo, esto te gustara como a mí me gusta- la voz de Fliqpy era desquiciadamente tenebrosa, sus ojos brillaban con la simple presencia de ese líquido rojizo tan delicioso y suculento para el maniático…

-FLIPPY…VASTA…AAAAAHG¡-unas hileras de sangre salían por la boca de Cuddles, haciendo que Fliqpy se acercara a su barbilla para lamer las gotas que rebalsaban…

-hace tiempo que no…probaba este delicioso elixir de vida- Fliqpy sacó su mano de la herida para luego lamerla asquerosamente en frente de su víctima, esta escena le produjo asco y ganas de vomitar al pequeño chico conejo pero por la herida no podía hacerlo…

-mal…dito…monstro…-las fuerzas se agotaban para el pequeño niño pero no podía quedarse ahí o sino su vida acabaría de la manera más sádica y repulsiva que jamás había visto. Logrando llevar sus fuerzas a sus brazos, dio un fuerte empujón para luego lograr escapar, llego a su puerta y trato de correr lo más rápido que podía a cualquier lugar donde pueda ser ayudado pero lamentablemente no había personas afuera a esa hora…

-jajaja…Flippy…de todo lo que te pierdes- la mirada de Fliqpy se dirigió al techo mientras unas gotas de sangre brotaban por un costado de su boca; la sangre que lamio de la herida de su víctima.

Cuddles, con una mano en la herida, trotaba mientras pensaba en quien recurrir…

-tengo…que decirle a Petunia…ella me ayudaría- la idea de solicitar ayuda de la más fuerte de sus amigos ayudaría, pero el hecho era que Flippy era un asesino y por ende lastimaría o mataría a su querida amiga-no…no puedo meter…a ninguno de mis amigos en esto…pero ¿qué hago?- la desesperación hacia que su mente se trabara dando ideas sin sentido.

No tan lejos de su casa, la pequeña Giggles se daba un baño refrescante antes de alistarse para madrugar, por el simple hecho de que empezaban las clases del otoño…

-no hay nada más delicioso que tomar un baño caliente antes de irme a dormir- decía mientras cogía una toalla para envolverla en su cabello. Acercándose a su armario, escogió la pijama que se pondría pero en eso, un ruido en la calle llamo la atención de la pequeña traviesa. Acercándose a su ventana observo un pequeño camino de sangre que recorría la pista con dirección al centro…

-¡por Dios…!- Giggles se quedó completamente asustada y con sus manos en la boca, pensó en que aquel asesino estaba merodeando por su zona. Con todo el miedo del mundo, se dirigió rápidamente a la planta baja para coger el teléfono y tratar de llamar a la policía pero los nervios no le dejaban marcar bien el numero…

-CRASH¡-un ruido provino de la puerta trasera de la cocina, Giggles dio un pequeño y agudo grito que fue bloqueado por sus manos. Caminando lentamente, se asomó a la entrada de la cocina y tomando un palo de metal, se dirigió a donde la puerta trasera para luego encontrarse con una escena espeluznante…

-Giggles…ayu…dame- Cuddles rompió la ventana para poder coger el seguro de la puerta y entrar, Giggles solo lo miraba completamente asustada y con sus manos en su boca…

-jeeehhh…veo que te fuiste a los brazos de tu amada- Fliqpy encontró la ubicación de su presa, dejando a ambos niños con una mirada de horros y miedo- no sé si debería reírme o vomitar- soltó una riza dejando ver esos colmillos bañados en sangre…

-no te…atrevas…a lastimarla- Cuddles se colocó delante de Giggles para protegerla pero a Fliqpy no le interesaba por el momento a la pequeña peli rosa….

-tu novia esta de suerte, aun no le toca su hora- dijo el peli verde mientras se relamía sus labios- al único que necesito matar es a ti, así que deja de acerté el difícil y terminemos rápido con esto- ante lo mencionado, Cuddles corrió hacia la puerta principal lo más rápido posible pero los fuertes brazos del ente lograron atraparlo por la cintura, apretando fuertemente logro que un chorro de sangre saliera de la herida salpicando las paredes de la sala de la peli rosa, Giggles sentía como su cuerpo se paralizaba sin reaccionar ante los gritos de dolor de su amado peli amarillo, no podía acercarse a pesar de querer salvarlo…

-Flippy, suéltalo- la orden de the Mole hizo que el ente liberara al pobre moribundo dejándolo caer al suelo- hum…pensé que quedamos en que tu no aparecerías, Fliqpy- the mole sabia con quién estaba tan solo al presenciar esos ojos amarillos-

-Flippy me dijo que podía divertirme un rato, además tengo la situación controlada- dijo en tono arrogante y con su pulgar señalándose-

-idiota, esa niña nos vio- dijo señalando a la peli rosa quien estaba en shock total- tendremos que encargarnos de ella también-

No hay problema- menciono mientras mostraba esa sonrisa enfermiza- tan solo tengo que matarla y tirar su cuerpo al rio o enterrarla por algún lugar- dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña. Giggles a pesar de su estado, entendía lo que decían los dos sujetos haciendo que se desespere por lo que le harían…

-eso sería fácil, pero no podemos meternos con civiles inocentes, así que tendrás que encargarte de ella por el momento-

-tch, como digas y ahora… ¿Cómo hacemos que este mocoso vaya a donde Lummpy?- menciono Fliqpy señalando el cuerpo moribundo de Cuddles. The mole conocía los detalles de las personas que le mandaron a buscar, así que se ideo un plan…

-hum…que yo sepa, esa niña es importante para este chiquillo ¿verdad?- estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Cuddles ante el temor de que le hicieran algo a su niña…

-déjenla…en paz…ella no…tiene nada que ver…con ustedes- levantándose con dificultad-es a mí a quien quieren- Cuddles estaba dispuesto a pelear contra ellos a pesar de la grave herida abierta que tenía. El plan estaba yendo justo a lo acordado…

-hum…si deseas salvar a esta niña- dijo the Mole- tendrás que venir a la escuela en seguida o sino…- caminando a la peli rosa, saco su espada y corto la piel de su brazo haciendo que un gemido de dolor y unas lágrimas salieran de la indefensa Giggles…

-DEJENLA…AGH¡-la herida le impedía a realizar movimientos bruscos como el gritar-

-jajaja…que mocoso más ridículo- Fliqpy sin soltar a Giggles, se acercó a Cuddles para tumbarlo al piso con un golpe en el rostro y después, propinarle una patada en la herida…

-AAAAGH¡- el dolor era de por si insoportable como para recibir un golpe- cobarde…maldito…traidor- estas palabras abrumaron la mente de Fliqpy haciendo que un recuerdo oscuro de Flippy apareciera en su mente, el odio se posicionó de él haciendo que empiece con una lluvia de patadas contra el casi moribundo chico conejo…

-DEJALO¡ FLIPPYY¡-la voz quebrantada y aguda de Giggles logro calmar un poco al ente dejan do por unos instantes su ira y odio hacia el pequeño niño- déjenlo…por favor…-su voz se ahogaba con las lágrimas que inundaban su rostro…

-Fliqpy, lleva a la niña a la escuela, yo me encargare del pequeño por mientras- dicho esto, Fliqpy cargo en su hombro a la peli rosa para llevarla en su camioneta. Fliqpy cogió unas cuerdas y ató las extremidades de la peli rosa mientras que ella forcejeaba y pataleaba para poder liberarse inútilmente.

Dentro de la casa, the mole se acomodó en el sofá mientras veía unas revista de moda que tenía Giggles como medio de distracción…

-deberías levantarte muchacho, no sabes los peligros que puede tener al lado del joven que se la llevo-

-infeliz…que piensan hacerle…-

-bueno, es una niña muy linda…podría entretener a mis camaradas por algunas horas…-

-des…desgraciados…_malditos perros¡-_la voz de Cuddles se tornó seria y grave a la típica voz dulce y tierna…

-veo que tu poder está despertando…eso es bueno- menciono no the Mole levantándose para caminar donde yacía el cuerpo del chico conejo- utiliza ese poder para salvar a esa niña antes de que mis hombres la tomen por la fuerza- ante lo dicho, the Mole salió por la puerta principal muy tranquilo y sin decir nada más, desapareció…

-malditos…imbéciles…_esto no se quedara así¡-_ la mirada de Cuddles se tornó en un amarillo fosforescente encendido, ese rasgo no era otro que de esos entes que residían en los demás chicos.

Levantándose sin problema alguno, camino hacia la pista con su mano en la herida y fijando su mirada a la dirección que llevaba a la escuela, emprendió su camino para llegar y rescatar a su querida niña…

Levántate preciosa, ya llegamos- Fliqpy entro a la escuela por el estacionamiento- ahora solo hay que esperar a que tu noviecito venga-

-¿por qué?...pensé que eras nuestro amigo Flippy… ¿POR QUÉ HACES TODO ESTO?- la dulce y atractiva mirada de Giggles se tornó amenazadora y llena de odio a su secuestrador…

-esto es una misión, pequeña mocosa- respondió el ente con su sonrisa morbosa y aterradora- no es nada personal, tan solo sigo las indicaciones que me dieron con respecto a tu noviecito-

-pero…él es tu amigo, no entiendo…. ¿CÓMO PUEDES TRAICIONARLO ASÍ?- la palabra traición hacia que el odio despertara una vez más en Fliqpy, con toda su fuerza estrello su puño contra el rostro de la peli rosa dejando caer hileras de sangre de la nariz y de la boca…

- NUNCA ME VUELVAS A HABLAR DE TRAICIÓN SI ES QUE QUIERES VIVIR, PERRA¡- tentar contra el demonio en persona no era una gran idea…

-maldito…me duele…-decía entre sollozos y susurros la pobre peli rosa- eres una bestia…maldito infeliz- la sangre no dejaba de salir de su boca….

-no me vuelvas a provocar, maldita basura- Fliqpy se tenía que limitar a herirla más de la cuenta debido a que ella tan solo era una civil y si moría no reviviría como él y los demás jóvenes- si valoras tu vida dejaras de hablar, así no tendré que golpearte de nuevo- dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca esa afilada hoja de su cuchilla y lamiéndola dejo como amenaza a la peli rosa….

-¿qué clase…de monstro eres…Flippy?-pregunto mirando aterrada esos ojos amarillos metálicos que resaltaban ante la sombra de su boina…

-soy el de los peores- respondió con su sonrisa diabólica- así que ten cuidado conmigo o te pasaran cosas horrendas, preciosa-

Cuddles llego a la puerta de la escuela sin ninguna dificultad, su cuerpo no temblaba del dolor como antes ya que su otra faceta se apodero de su cuerpo, no como Fliqpy a Flippy sino algo como el de Lummpy, sin conciencia alguna.

Abriendo la reja principal, entró calmado y tranquilo por el pasillo principal dirigiéndose a la escalera que llevaba a la segunda planta. Ya arriba, encontró unos rastros de sangre que conducían por todo el pasillo llegando a una escalera que llevaba a la tercera planta, a pesar de que fuera una trampa, Cuddles no podía abandonar a su querida niña.

Subiendo por las escaleras, noto que el rastro de sangre se detenía justo en frente del primer salón, dando los últimos pasos para subir, camino hacia el salón el cual abrió la puerta para encontrarse contra su oponente…

-holaaaaa cuddleeees- con una alegre y simpática sonrisa, el contrincante dio la bienvenida a su victima

-¿ma…maestro…Lummpy?- miro sorprendido y petrificado ante la presencia de su querido profesor

-jaaaah…veo que nadie te dijo que pelearías conmigo…etto…bueno. Yo peleare contigo- menciono con esa estúpida sonrisa falsa

-entonces…todo este tiempo…estuve cerca de unos asesino…-la mirada de Cuddles quedo petrificada

-bueno, yo tan solo estoy aquí para enfrentarte y matarte, así que mi querido alumno…- ante las palabras, la figura de Lummpy se desvaneció para aparecer detrás de Cuddles- _**muere de una vez**_- la voz fría de Lummpy roso en la nuca de Cuddles haciendo que este volteara para atacar pero el golpe de Lummpy fue mucho más rápido y tumbándolo contra la pared, la herida del chico conejo se agrando haciendo que la sangre salpicara en la pared y algunas carpetas…

-"_y pensar que este asesino…era mi maestro"_- Cuddles no podía respirar muy bien debido a la herida en su pulmón derecho, esta ventaja la aprovechó el peli celeste y con otro certero golpe, atravesó la otra costilla del lado izquierdo dejando expuesta ese órgano primordial para el peli amarillo…

-ahora se te resultara en serio respirar- decía Lummpy con una mirada seria-

-agh…-en efecto, el aire no entraba correctamente a los pulmones agujereados por las costillas-

-mientras más intentes moverte, más será tu agonía y morirás lentamente…-Lummpy se acercó donde yacía el cuerpo moribundo de Cuddles- si te atravieso con este tubo directo a tu cabeza, tu cerebro dejara de dar órdenes a tu cuerpo para mantenerlo con vida y por ende morirás rápidamente, pero…- colocándose en cuclillas- si presiono tus pulmones, empezaría a trabajar como un motor y te permitiría respirar pero esos solo atrasaría tu muerte…así que dime, ¿qué escoges?-

-dh…dhh….- las fuerzas se le agotaban, incluso para responder al psicópata de su maestro…

-veo que no puedes hablar, déjame ayudarte con tu decisión- dicho esto, tomo el palo de acero y apuntando en su cabeza, comenzó a atravesarlo repetitivamente mientras que su rostro mostraba esa expresión sádica, mientras que algunos trozos del cráneo salían volando por el extremo del tubo hueco, la sangre salpicaba mientras volaban trozos del cerebro alrededor del cuerpo del cadáver, la masacre concluyo cuando Lummpy atravesó por última vez el cráneo llegando la punta hasta el suelo…

-veo que te divertiste mucho con él- the Mole apareció a espaldas de su compañero-

-todos estos niños no son gran cosa- dijo mientras sacudía sus manos para quitarse los trozos de cerebros y sangre de sus manos- deberías de encargarte, yo ya me canse de pelear con estos críos-

-Lum-kun…o haces el trabajo o no tendrás tu buffet de marisco- dijo el peli morado

-jaaaaaaah, mo-kun, que malo eres conmigo- dijo el peli celeste mientras tomaba una actitud como la de un niño de 5 años

-déjame ir…quiero ver a Cuddles- con sangre en su rostro y algunos moretones en su cuerpo, Giggles deseaba ver a su amado niño, sus lamentos y suplicas hacia que Fliqpy se excitara…

-lo siento pequeña princesa, pero no puedo soltarte hasta que me lo ordenen- menciono con sus sonrisa diabólica y morbosa- pero si quieres…puedo consolarte hasta entonces…-acercándose al rostro ensangrentado de la peli rosa, coloco su boca cerca al cuello de ella para lamer la sangre que recorría por esa zona provocando un gemido por parte de Giggles…

-jaaah…veo que te gusta, entonces prosigamos…-ante estas palabras, Giggles se abalanzo contra Fliqpy para tumbarlo y hacer que este se golpeara contra la puerta de la camioneta, dejándolo medio inconsciente. Giggles aprovecho la oportunidad para tomar la cuchilla y cortar las sogas que la tenían aprisionada.

Libre al fin, corrió con todas sus fuerzas por la primera planta mientras recorría salón por salón, sin conseguir nada fue directo al segundo piso para encontrarse con ese rastro de sangre que Cuddles siguió. Siguiendo esa pista llego hasta el tercer piso solo para encontrarse con esa escena macabra y sangrienta…

-KYAAAAA~-(el grito de una chica e.e) Giggles observo el cuerpo sin cabeza de su amado Cuddles mientras the Mole y Lummpy la miraron asombrados por su llegada…

-creo que Fliqpy fue algo torpe al dejarla ir- menciono el peli morado

-jeeeh…sea como sea, es un niño así que no me sorprende- dijo Lummpy alzando sus hombros y con una leve sonrisa

Giggles dio unos pasos donde yacía el cuerpo del chico conejo y arrodillándose, tomo las frías y tiesas manos tan solo para agrandar su dolor….

-MALDITOOS MOUSTROOOS¡-(el grito desgarrador de una chica enamorada) las lágrimas inundaron por completo el rostro hinchado de la peli rosa mientras unas gotas de sangre salían de su boca.

Lummpy y the Mole se miraron y luego caminaron donde estaba la pequeña llorando desconsoladamente, tomándola de los brazos, la recostaron bruscamente contra el piso para que en ese momento Lummpy sacara de su bolsillo una píldora medio rara, Giggles no quería nada de ellos pero por la fuerza aplicada por ambos y la debilidad de ella, lograron meter la píldora en su boca…

-esto te ara olvidar todo lo que vistes, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte- menciono the Mole mientras la mantenía sujeta contra el suelo. Lummpy se acercó un poco más a su rostro de Giggles para realizar un truco chino que ayuda a paralizar el cuerpo y hacerlo dormir.

Ya una vez dejando durmiendo a la peli rosa, the Mole entrego una bolsa inmensamente grande a Lummpy para que guardase el cadáver de Cuddles, pero en eso…

-que…diablos…-al parecer, Fliqpy desapareció producto del golpe que se dio contra la puerta haciendo que Flippy recobrara su cuerpo- veo que se entretuvieron aquí- dijo tranquilo y sereno, aunque su estómago se revoloteaba por las náuseas-

-Flippy, tenemos un trabajito para ti- dijo the mole- yo y Lummpy arreglaremos unas cosas aquí, ¿por qué no llevas al pequeño ese a su casa?-señalando la bolsa que cargaba su amigo peli celeste

-¿y qué más quieren que haga?- pregunto mientras cargaba el bulto en su espalda

-si puedes, báñalo y vístelo, nosotros más tarde iremos para darle la pastilla- menciono Lummpy

-están de joda, no pienso bañar niños ya que de seguro más adelante me verán cara de niñera- replico el colérico veterano mientras dirigía su mirada a Giggles- ¿por qué mejor no esperamos a que ella despierte y lo bañe?-

-jeeeeh…veo que no quieres cooperar Flippy, que lamentable decirle al jefe que su querido soldado se porta mal- dijo Lummpy con una actitud pesimista y aburrida

-tch, como quieran- perdiendo la discusión, el peli verde se encamino por la escalera hacia la planta baja dejando atrás a esa pareja de asesinos…

-Lummpy…-menciono el peli morado con la vista a las escaleras- acompaña a Flippy y de paso, llévate a esta niña a su casa-

-jaaah…y tú ¿qué aras mo-kun?-pregunto el peli celeste-

-yo me encargare de las cosas aquí, tu ve adelantándote- dicho esto, the mole salió del salón para dirigirse al otro extremo del pasillo perdiéndose al doblar la esquina…

-jehh…otra vez me haces lo mismo- dijo mirando por donde se fue su amigo- bueno, no resolveré nada quejándome- cogiendo de los brazos a Giggles, cargo a la pequeña en su espalda para luego encaminarse a la salida.

-idiotas, chantajeándome con mi mayor…par de imbe- Flippy maldecía entre dientes a sus dos superiores por el hecho de mandarle, cuando en eso…

-jeh¡ Fli-chan- dijo Lummpy alzando una mano-

-Lummpy ¿no te quedarías con el sujeto ese?- pregunto el peli verde mientras tiraba la bolsa con el cadáver adentro

-me dijo que me adelantara y que dejara a esta niña en su casa- respondió sonriendo- por cierto ¿me darías un aventón?-

-me estas jodiendo- dijo Flippy

-es que…olvide mis llaves en mi auto otra vez…jejeje-

-imbécil…-murmuro- de acuerdo, súbete y acomoda a Giggles en el asiento trasero-

Ambos acomodaron los cuerpos de los pequeños niños en los asientos traseros. Flippy se acomodó en el asiento del piloto mientras Lummpy, a su costado.

Mientras tanto…

-_código de confirmación-_

-**noche morada-**

-_código aceptado, mencione el motivo de su llamada-_

**-llamada privada, directo con el general código 018902-**

-_dirigiendo su llamada, por favor espere…..llamada interceptada-_

-**buenas tardes, jefe-**

-_ojala que tu llamada sea por una buena razón-_

-**por supuesto, eh logrado encontrar al último experimento, descendiente del experimento 012-**

-_excelente, pero te anuncio que no son 4 niños…-_

**-¿quiere decir que…?-**

-_según los archivos que me dieron mis hombres, existe un quinto niño descendiente de los experimentos…003 y 009-_

**-¿Qué?...pero, según los datos de los espías, solo hubieron 4 nacimientos…-**

-_los detalles no me importan, quiero que me traigas a mis experimentos de una vez antes de que la organización… los oculte para siempre…-_

-estaré atento ante cualquier anomalía-

-_no quiero demoras, después que encuentres al quinto me llamaras para inicias con el siguiente plan_-

**-si jefe, eso es todo-**

-_hasta entonces-_

**-hasta entones, Tiger Boss-**

Okey aquí otro cap.

Si no llegaron a entender la última parte bueno….mándenme sus mensajes que yo se los diré XD

Ojalas les esté gustando y si piensan que es aburrido, porfa esperen a que todo el drama acabe para empezar con el intermedio, la paciencia vale oro

Un saludo para nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX y a bipolarheart28 que están siguiéndome con mis avances y también con una gran paciencia

See you late bye bye


	20. un día de clases, una venganza fallida

**-"…**_**acuérdate de ese día**__… déjenme…déjenme…dejen…la… NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI¡… quiero que despiertes, quiero que tu faceta asesina despierte….__**no dejare…QUE TOQUES A ESTA NIÑA¡…"-**_

-AAAHH¡…..una…pesadilla?...- las gotas de sudor mojaron su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas de aquel recuerdo empapaban ese rostro confundido y lleno de desesperación y dolor- con todo lo acontecido con los demás…no pude pensar en lo que paso ese día…- se decía la pequeña peli azul llevándose sus manos a su cabeza- no pude decirles nada a nadie…tengo que hacer algo…antes de que pase algo peor-

* * *

Lunes en la mañana, un nuevo comienzo para otra semana más de clases, aburrida y agotadora ya que casi todos aprovecharon el último día de sol del año. Todos los alumnos entraban de lo más normal a la escuela, algunos se quedaban en la entrada hablando de lo que hicieron, otros se dirigían directo a sus respectivas aulas para copiarse las tareas para este día, etc. etc. etc.

-eeh? ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el pecoso Toothy

-según lo que me contaron, puede que sea así- respondió el siempre informado Sniffles

-buen, en mi ese tema en lo personal no me fascina mucho, pero para las chicas…- decía el pequeño Toothy mirando el techo con una expresión de preocupación

-Petunia estuvo en la reunión si bien lo recuerdo- menciono Sniffles- de seguro ella debe saber que sucedió para que tomaran esa decisión-

-pero si fuese así, nos hubiera dicho ¿no lo crees?- respondió algo dudoso el pecoso- pero de todas formas se lo preguntaremos-

Los minutos avanzaban y la hora de inicio de clases era próxima, algunos alumnos se adelantaron al aula para no tener que correr por sus vidas.

* * *

-Giggles…Flippy…deja la…de…deja…DEJALAA¡- Cuddles despertó de ese terrorífico sueño que lo tenía bañado en sudor y su agitación de por sí muy elevada…

-Cuddles, al fin despertaste…que alivio- la tierna voz de la peli rosa hizo que el chico conejo se tranquilizara un poco- pensé que estabas delirando por la fiebre alta, pero por suerte ya no estás en peligro- menciono llevando su mano a la frente de su querido niño.

-Gi…Giggles… ¿estas…bien?- la mirada de asombro se reflejaba en el rostro del Cuddles- mi…MI CABEZA¡- se llevó las manos a su cabeza para comprobar que aún estaba ahí, a pesar de ser obvio…

-¿hum, que sucede Cuddles?- la peli rosa miro dudosa y preocupada de que fuese alucinaciones producto de las pastillas para la fiebre que le dio-

-ah?...no, no es nada…Giggles- no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, él sabía que su cabeza fue completamente deformada a tal punto de perderla, sin embargo estaba vivo sin rasguño o cicatriz que señalara ese ataque…

-hice una llamada a la escuela, les dije que no podrás ir y que yo me quedare a cuidarte- Giggles lo miro preocupada pero mostrando su bella sonrisa para no angustiar a su amigo-

-no debiste Giggles, yo…yo ya me encuentro bien- dijo Cuddles sonriéndole- tengo que alistarme para ir a la escue…-antes de terminar su oración, unas pulsaciones provenientes de su nuca hicieron que el pequeño perdiera la conciencia, desplomándose en su cama…

-CUDDLES¡-Giggles se acercó a su amigo para tomarle el pulso- que alivio…(suspiro)…tan solo te desmallaste, no te preocupes que yo…me quedare para cuidarte- dicho esto, Giggles se acercó a su amado niño para darle un dulce y largo beso en su frente…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de profesores…

-era de suponerse, después de otra masacre ya nadie desea salir en las noches- dijo un maestro

-se, era algo inevitable…pero de todas formas creo que debemos solucionarlo- dijo otro

-por supuesto, si no hacemos algo las demás actividades se juntaran con esta haciendo todo un lio para nosotros y para los alumnos- menciono otro

Mientras el grupo de profesores discutían de un asunto, el joven maestro hacia su entrada…

-shalalala…que buen día para torturar alumnos…- decía mirando un folleto del supermercado cuando en eso, noto al grupo de sus colegas, esto le llamo la curiosidad...

-si hablamos en grupo, de seguro el director…- un profesor mencionaba una idea cuando Lummpy lo interrumpió

-olaaaaaa amigoooos, veo de que están discutiendo sobre algo ¿de qué es?- pregunto con unos brillos en sus ojos y poniendo boquita de gato (=3)

-oh Lummpy, al fin llegaste- dijo su colega- es sobre la fiesta de otoño- respondió ante la duda de su joven camarada, Lummpy miro aún más curioso…

-jaaaaah… ¿Qué sucede con la fiesta de otoño?- pregunto arqueando una ceja

-pues…al parecer, por las masacres que se presentaron en las zonas peligrosas de la ciudad y por testimonios de los habitantes del centro, suponemos que el asesino ronda cerca y que sería un peligro para los alumnos. El director lo cancelo por motivos de seguridad- concluyo el docente-

-no puede ser…- Lummpy miro a su compañero asombrado por lo dicho, no por el tema de la fiesta sino por el presunto asesino que ronda libre en las calles de toda la ciudad-"_debería…decírselo a mo-kun"_- pensó mirando serio y pensativo el piso.

* * *

-qué extraño-dijo Toothy- ya van a ser las horas de clases y Petunia, Giggles, Cuddles y Flaky no aparecen- mirando su reloj

-de seguro ya vendrán…oh¡ ahí esta Flaky- respondió el pequeño Sniffles señalando a la peli roja aproximándose

-bue buenos…días….chicos- la tierna Flaky estaba detrás de la puerta tan solo dejando ver su rebelde y casposo cabello

-¿Flaky?-dijeron en unísono ambos niños, no entendían que le pasaba- etto…Flaky, ¿por qué no entras al salón?- pregunto Toothy

-e es que…-su rostro se tornaba rojo- m me da…un poco…de ve vergüenza- dijo mientras sus manos temblaban un poco haciendo que la puerta empezara a sonar

-vamos Flaky, entra de una vez antes de que llegue el maestro- dijo el pequeño Sniffles mientras se acomodaba su pequeña corbata

Flaky tan solo los miro por unos segundos y entonces, tragando saliva, dio los primeros pasos al salón dejando ver el motivo de su vergüenza…

-wow Flaky, el uniforme te sienta bien- dijo mirando sorprendido el pecoso

-es cierto, la simetría de tu figura acopla muy bien el uniforme- menciono el inteligente Sniffles acomodándose sus lentes

-no me miren así, este uniforme…es…es- Flaky de por sí ya estaba roja de la vergüenza, pero no faltaba alguien que la hiciera sentir peor…

-ese uniforme te hace ver muy provocativa- las palabras sin medidas del joven soldado hizo que Flaky se quedara petrificada al igual que sus amigos y compañeros de clases- no entiendo por qué te subiste la basta de la falda, bájatela que llamas mucho la atención- menciono

-yyyo no le sssubi la bababasta dde l l la falda¡- dijo entre tartamudeos al extremo. Flippy la miro y sin decir nada más, la tomo de las muñecas para llevarla a donde es el sitio de él…

-siéntate aquí, no quiero que nadie te vea - menciono mientras se sentaba en la carpeta adyacente, ósea la de Flaky…

-co como…digas- Flaky no podía hacerle discusión porque sabía que perdería y que tal vez moriría, tan solo se sentó con la mirada baja mientras se estiraba la falda hacia sus rodillas

-oye Flippy, no seas tan celoso- las bromas empezaron por parte de Toothy quien menciono entre risas

-jajaja es cierto Flippy, no seas celoso- Sniffles le continuo la broma

-par de idiotas, dedíquense a hacer sus cosas y no se atrevan a molestarme o los matare-a pesar de sus amenazas, Sniffles y Toothy lo tomaban como broma ya que ahora lo consideraban uno más del grupo…

-no peleen chicos, empecemos bien el día ¿sí?- menciono la peli roja con una tierna sonrisa, esto hizo que se ruborizara el peli verde…

-sí, tienes razón pequeña Flaky-dijeron en coro los dos amigos

-tch, idiotas- se dijo Flippy llevando su mirada a otro punto

-por cierto- dijo Flaky mirando a su alrededor- ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto llevando su dedo a su barbilla

-no lo sabemos, pero a la hora de descanso pediré en la oficina del director el teléfono para llamarlos, de seguro están en casa- Toothy siempre con la mente positiva, no como la de su amiga Petunia que siempre se preocupaba por cualquier detalle.

Flippy se quedó algo nervioso y preocupado por la pregunta que hizo Flaky, él sabía lo que ocurrió con la parejita

* * *

-_esto es raro, muy raro_- Lummpy caminaba preocupado por el asunto del asesino mientras su cabeza se llenaba de muchas preguntas- "_si ese sujeto es parte de la "organización "quiere decir que están pronto a realizar su primera jugada, de seguro están buscando a los mocosos esos…debo comunicarlo con Mole, debo decirle antes de que ocu"_- mientras terminaba de dar sus conclusiones, la silueta de una niña se posó delante de Lummpy, este detuvo en el pasadizo sin nadie alrededor tan solo para mirarla algo sorprendido…

-¡creíste que me había olvidado de ti, maldito asesino!- Petunia tenía en su poder un cuchillo de cocina en una mano, sus ojos no eran de ese color característico de su otra faceta pero su mirada expresaba odio y ganas de vengarse. Lummpy tan solo la miraba sereno y sin expresión alguna, cuando de pronto…

-Petuni-chan, no deberías jugar con cosas muy peligrosas. Recuerda que es contra las normas del colegio traer esos tipos de utensilios- su forma de hablar y las expresiones que hacía con sus manos hacia que la peli azul se llenada más de ira y cólera a pesar de la carita de pescado que ponía el peli celeste (3)

-¡maldito…no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, ustedes intentaron borrarme la memoria pero su dichosa pastillita no me hizo efecto!- Petunia alzo el cuchillo a la altura del pecho de Lummpy- ¡are que pagues por lo que me hiciste…maldito!- las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de Petunia mientras su mano con el arma empezaba a temblar, no por el miedo sino por las ganas de asesinarlo…

-Petuni-chan…POR FAVOR NO ME MATEEEES¡- el peli celeste empezó a llorar como un niño, arrodillado se colocó suplicante mientras una cascada de agua salía de sus ojos (ok, creo que exagere)

-"_que le pasa a este sujeto…no es como esa vez"_- Petunia dudaba de que aquella persona friolenta y que la asesino a sangre fría sea ahora un cobarde pidiendo clemencia por su vida-"_no…esto debe ser otro de sus trucos…tengo que ponerme a la defensiva"…_deja de actuar, sé que estas fingiendo para que no te mate…maldito asesino- la rabia de la peli azul no la dejaba pensar muy bien, impulsivamente se fue contra su maestro deseando darle un certero corte justo en su pecho, pero…

-**jeeeh, veo que eres rencorosa…que desperdicio contigo**- esto último hizo que Petunia parara en seco para no acercarse a su adversario, pero la velocidad y fuerza de Lummpy era de por más decir increíble. El cuchillo paso cerca al cuello del peli celeste, a casi tres milímetros, la ráfaga de aire que dejo por su escapada hizo que Petunia se desconcentrara cerrando sus ojos, grave error…

-**creo que dije…que no juegues con esas cosas, lastimarías a alguien…o te lastimarías**- sin que la peli azul se percatase, Lummpy la acorralo poniéndose detrás de ella para abrazarla y así poder arrebatarle el arma cortante…

-¡DEJAME MALDITO MONSTRO¡-sin logro alguno, Petunia empezó a luchar contra el peli celeste. Lummpy no tenía intención alguna en ella pero por los motivos de la organización no podía dejarla así como así, tomando un frasco de su bolsillo, saco una de esas pastillas de dormir (muy fuerte) para, forzosamente, introducirlo en la boca de su víctima…

-**ahora descansa, mi querida alumna**- estas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho la peli azul, el efecto de la pastilla empezó a hacer efecto rápidamente. Una vez desmayada, Lummpy la cargo para luego dirigirse a la enfermería- **no puedo dejar que abras tu pequeña boca, Petuni-chan-**

* * *

-como que el profesor se está demorando mucho, ¿no lo creen?- ya había pasado 13 minutos desde que sonó la alarma de clases, Toothy estaba pendiente de la hora de su maestro…

-mejor si no viene ese idiota, no quiero verle la cara a ese estúpido- dijo Flippy recostado de lo más cómodo en su pupitre con las piernas en la mesa y una pequeña cañita en su boca

-Flippy, no deberías ser tan malo con el profesor…de seguro le sucedió algo- Flaky, aun tratando de estirarse la falda, no le gustaba que hubieran peleas entre alumnos y maestros, Flippy tan solo la mirarla para ruborizarse por lo mencionado…

-YYA LO SE, NO TIENES QUE DECÍRMELO- dijo cruzando sus brazos aun con las mejillas rojas- pero el hecho que se demore no me gusta, hace perder mi tiempo- dijo mirando la puerta

-tal vez deberíamos ir a la oficina de profesores, de seguro están hablando sobre la fiesta de otoño- menciono el pequeño Sniffles algo preocupado también por la hora

-iré yo- dijo la pequeña peli roja ofreciéndose a buscar a su maestro, pero en eso…

-tú no te mueves de aquí- señalo Flippy en tono autoritario- ¿acaso piensas dejar que todo el mundo te vea las bragas? Dios no entiendo por qué te compraste una falda de ese tamaño- esto hacía de que los dos niños se aguantaran las ganas de reírse mientras que la pobre Flaky tan solo se ruborizaba…

-es que…soy muy…delgada…-respondió la peli roja, nerviosa y avergonzada por el espectáculo que le hacia el joven soldado

-eso no tiene que ver, eres mujer así que as algo con esa basta…no quiero que nadie- sin saber lo que decía, las palabras se le soltaron a Flippy dejando a los oidores con la boca abierta, ya sabían que algo ocurría con él con respecto a Flaky pero siempre querían oírlo, más la pequeña peli roja…

-Fli…Flippy… ¿te preocupas…por mí?- dijo nerviosa y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Flippy no quería decir nada más o sino los niños empezarían a molestarlos, levantándose de su asiento dijo…

-te acompañare a buscarlo, no me malinterpretes solo quiero encontrar a ese maldito para que no me haga perder más mi tiempo- dicho esto, Flippy avanzó a la puerta- ¿bienes?- pregunto a la pequeña que lo veía sorprendida por su actitud pero sin meditarlo, salió del aula junto a él a la búsqueda de su maestro, excusa perfecta…

-oye-dijo Sniffles- ¿ella estará bien?-

-se- respondió Toothy- hay que dejarlo juntos, Petunia lo hubiera querido así-

Mientras en el pasillo…

-oye…Flippy…- Flaky caminaba detrás del peli verde, como este se lo ordenó- ¿puedo…hacerte una pregunta?- dijo tímida y con sus dedos entrelazados

-humm creo que ya lo hiciste al preguntarme si puedes preguntarme- Flippy volteo su rostro mientras le sonreía por el chiste, Flaky se sonrojo algo molesta, Flippy noto eso y se detuvo haciendo que la frente de la peli roja chocara con la espalda de este. Flaky se froto su frente mientras que Flippy volteaba su cuerpo entero hacia ella- era tan solo un chiste, no tienes por qué enojarte conmigo- la mirada del peli verde se tornó de un momento a otro algo tierno, Flaky miraba sorprendida y sonrojada por esos hermosos ojos verdes cristalinos de su querido soldado…

-Flippy…yo…-bajando la mirada, Flaky trataba de realizar la pregunta- necesito…necesito saber- no había terminado de realizar su pregunta cuando…

-oh¡ mis queridos alumnos, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí afuera?- el joven maestro apareció después de su incidente con Petunia...

-ESTABAMOS A PUNTO DE BUSCARTE¡-dijo Flippy con sus colmillos y ojos furiosos tipo anime

-etto…nosotros estábamos preocupados, maestro Lummpy, las clases empezaron ya hace tiempo y usted no llegaba por eso estábamos buscándolo- dijo Flaky preocupadamente, Lummpy la miro y después miro al joven soldado solo para soltar una carcajada…

-JAJAJAJA hay….nadie se había preocupado por mí antes, lo siento mis queridos alumnos es que se me presento un inconveniente con una alumna…creo que es de su aula, si no me equivoco- menciono- creo que su nombre es Petunia- esto último hizo que Flaky se asustara pensando en lo peor por su querida amiga…

-¿dónde está, petunia dónde está?- Flaky se acercó a Lummpy asustada y nerviosa

-no te preocupes, Fla-chan- dijo sonriéndole- ella estaba algo mareada por eso la lleve a la enfermería, la enfermera me dijo que no tenía nada malo, solo estaba cansada por algo pero eso es todo-

Esas palabras alegraron a la pequeña peli roja, acercándose un poco más a su maestro, Flaky dijo entre susurros…

-gracias, profesor Lummpy…gracias por ayudarla- esto incomodo un poco a Lummpy, Flippy noto su expresión y dándose algunas ideas saco la conclusión real del por qué se demoró con ella…

-bue bueno, tenemos que volver a clases antes de que pase más tiempo, vamos mis queridos- tomándolos por las espaldas, les dio unos pequeños empujones- no hay que perder más tiempo, juhuuu¡- dijo alzando su puño

* * *

-mi cabeza…que dolor…-Petunia empezaba a despertarse, noto que estaba en la enfermería del colegio- ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?...espera…LO RECUERDO- las imágenes de su nuevo encuentro contra su asesino se empezaban a aclarar en su mente al igual que la primera vez que murió- ese maldito…debe estar en el salón¡- sin demora alguna, Petunia se colocó sus zapatos para irse inmediatamente al aula, pensaba en el daño que ese tipo le haría a sus queridos amigos, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos…

-disculpe señorita, no puede irse todavía…- la enfermera estaba a cargo de ella por el momento- aún no se recupera del todo, espere hasta que los efectos del medicamento surjan efecto- levantándose de su silla, la enfermera llevó lentamente a Petunia directo a la cama…

-usted no entiende, necesito ir a mi salón, ahí el maestro- Petunia necesitaba salir de ese lugar, pero las reglas impedían que pudiese…

-lo siento, pero es parte del reglamento de la enfermería que no la deje salir hasta que esté bien por completo- sin más que decir, la señorita corrió la cortina para dejar descansar a su paciente

-tengo que ir donde esta ese miserable- la preocupación por sus amigos la desesperaba a tal grado de imaginarse cosas desagradables- disculpe, enfermera- dijo en voz alta- ¿hasta qué hora me quedare aquí?-

-hum bueno, el medicamento tardara unas cuantas horas así que es posible que puedas ir al segundo tiempo a clases- respondió la enfermera mientras leía una revista. Petunia no podía hacer nada, era la mejor alumna ya que siempre respetaba las normas de la escuela…no tenía otra cosa más que hacer…

-"_maldición, tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que toque el timbre del recreo"_- pensó mientras que su imaginación le daba ideas poco creíbles de lo que podría hacer Lummpy con los demás

* * *

-hooolaaaa mis queridos alumnos, perdonen la demora peo me ocupe de una alumna que al parecer enfermo cuando venía a clases, pero no hay de qué preocuparse- Lummpy llego junto a Flaky y Flippy al aula y en eso, explico sus motivos de su tardanza- ahora lo que sigue….hoy tendremos examen sorpresa- dijo con expresión de gato (=3)

-JAAAAAAHH¡-en coro todos los alumnos

-PERO NO ES JUSTO- dijo un alumno

-ES CIERTO, USTED LLEGO TARDE A CLASES- dijo otro alumno

-NO DEVERIAMOS DAR EXAMEN¡- en coro

-jaaah…perdonen pero es orden del director- dijo Lummpy con una sonrisa malévola

-ESTA DE JODAAA¡- en coro los pobres alumnos

Mientras todos empezaban a tirarles las cartucheras, lapiceros, borradores, cuadernos y hasta mochilas al pobre Lummpy, la pequeña peli roja conto lo mencionado por su maestro a sus amigos…

-¿en serio, Petunia está en la enfermería?- dijo exaltado el pobre Toothy, no podía creer que no se diera cuenta de ello

-si-respondió Flaky- el profesor nos contó a mí y a Flippy sobre lo ocurrido mientras volvíamos, dijo que a la hora del descanso podemos ir a verla- Flaky no daba muchos detalles sobre el estado de su amiga, no quería preocupar a sus amigos por cosas que ni ella sabía.

Mientras los niños hablaban sobre el tema, Flippy se puso a meditarlo pero para sí mismo…

_-"que gran sorpresa me acabo de dar, esa mocosa de hecho que es una de los niños que buscamos, pero ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?...ese día que el descerebrado de Lummpy le dijo que se quedase, ese día fue que la mataron como a mí y a el otro sujeto medio raro…hablando de eso ¿Dónde estará ese tío?, hace tiempo que no lo vuelvo a ver y eso que solo somos un año menor…si vuelvo a ver a ese imbécil juro que lo matare por haberme interrumpido cuando estaba con ….eh, idiota…deja de pensar en ella, ella tan solo…tan solo…"-_ la mente del pobre veterano se trababa de todos los acontecimientos que paso, su meditación fue interrumpida por su otra faceta, Fliqpy…

-**idiota, veo que estás pensando de nuevo en ella-** dijo mirándolo serio y molesto**- ¿Cuándo dejaras de pensar? Tan solo ponte en acción y viólala, no es un gran trabajo que digamos-**

-"_déjame en paz, no te dije que vinieras a molestarme"_- replico Flippy mirando con odio a su alter ego

-**cambiando de tema, eso de la niña que estudia contigo… ¿en serio es otra como nosotros? Es decir, no veo que sea peligrosa o algo por el estilo, no se iguala a nosotros según por lo que veo-**

-"_si lo miras de mi punto de vista, podemos decir que actúa independientemente"_-

-**jaaaaah?- **dijo Fliqpy mirando algo confundido a su portador**-¿a que te refieres con independiente?**

-"_al igual que ese par de imbéciles, sus poderes no los tienen guardados con un alter ego como yo contigo, de seguro que ellos mismos activan sus fuerzas por medio de accidentes o situaciones que ponen en riesgo su vida, al contrario de nosotros"-_

-**entonces dices que esa niña no se transforma a menos que su vida dependiera de ello….jeeeeeh, me dio mucha curiosidad**-

-"_ni se te ocurra, además ya está confirmado de que ella es otra de nosotros…por el momento necesitamos mantenernos al tanto con la organización…"-_

-**si te refieres a cuidar a los mocosos, deberías prestar atención con ese tipo raro medio friky de la otra vez- **haciendo recuerdo

-"_ni me lo menciones, si a ese idiota lo atrapan, seremos hombres muertos…me gustaría encontrarlo para patearle el trasero a ese imbécil…"-_

**-¿lo dices por lo que te cae mal o porque interrumpió tu momento intimo con tu querida mocosa?-** asiendo expresión de morbo

-"_déjate de estupideces, es claro que ese maldito demente no me agrada en lo absoluto"_- frunciendo el ceño con una venita en la frente tipo anime

-**bueno, volviendo al tema… ¿por qué no hablas con el tarado ese de Lummpy para que te dé información sobre tu querida amiguita peli azul? Como él fue quien le dijo que se quedara para ese asunto de la fiesta de otoño…**-

-fiesta…de otoño- Flippy no se percató que pensó esas palabras en voz alta, las miradas de sus tres amigos se dirigieron hacia él…

-Flippy, ¿acaso piensas ir a la fiesta de otoño?- pregunto algo asombrado y curioso el pequeño Toothy

-jaah? ¿Cómo pueden pensar que iría a una estupidez así?- Flippy reacciono ante la interrogativa de su compañero, era obvio que sus labios le hicieron una mala jugada así que tenía que remediar lo dicho…

-yo también eh estado pensando en la fiesta, no sé si deba ir o no- Flaky alzo la mirada al techo pensando en aquella decisión, como se mencionó antes, Flaky no había realizado un tipo de fiesta así en su colegio anterior. Flippy presto atención a las palabras de esta para quedarse pensando…otra vez…

-**jeeeeeh, veo que la pequeña traviesa nunca fue a una fiesta así… ¿por qué no aprovechas para invitarla a esa estúpida reunión y luego te la tiras?**- con una expresión morbosa y su rostro lujurioso, Fliqpy volvió a molestar a su compañero haciendo que este se sonrojara…

-"_imbécil ¿Cómo crees que ella podría ir conmigo?"_- dijo apenado mientras se bajaba la boina para cubrir su rostro-"_además ella aún no sabe si ira o no…Y NO PIENSO HACER LO QUE ME DICES, PEDAZO DE ANIMAL¡"_

Los gestos de enojo e ira que ponía Flippy, Flaky los veía dándose cuenta de su discusión con su otra faceta…

-etto…Flippy- la aguda voz de la peli roja hizo que ambos soldados giraran su vista a donde ella…

-**oye idiota, tu zorrita te habla**- menciono Fliqpy en forma de burla y picardía

-"_cállate imbécil, di una palabra más y juro que no te dejare salir por un buen tiempo"_…dime, ¿Qué sucede Flaky?- pregunto mirando a su pequeña peli roja

-quería saber…si tú…-unos nervios traicioneros empezaron a quebrantarle la voz al punto de hacerla tartamudear- et…to…yyo…- los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada mientras que quedaba en ridículo delante de su soldado y sus amigos. No lograba terminar su pregunta cuando fue interrumpida por cierto personaje…

-hum, veo que les gusta hablar en hora de clases- Lummpy tenía moretones y algunos chichones en la cabeza por todos los objetos que le lanzaron sus alumnos a excepción del pequeño grupo- gracias a las certeras punterías de sus amigos, perdí la noción y no recuerdo la clave de mi maletín donde tengo los exámenes…- dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos-lo que significa que no tendremos examen hoy- menciono con una radiante sonrisa y un pulgar al aire

-SIIII VIVAAA¡-

-HURRAAA¡-

-NO TENDREMOS EXAMEN¡-

-SIRVIERON MUY BIEN LOS GOLPEES¡-

No obstante, la felicidad no es duradera…

-peroooooo…. Mañana realizaremos doble examen- dijo con un brillo maligno cómico en sus ojos tipo anime. Una lluvia de cuadernos, maletines y demás cosas volaron por los cielos.

El timbre anuncio la hora del descanso, lo que significaba que el grupo estaba libre para poder ver a su amiga en la enfermería…

-apúrense chicos, de seguro Petunia debe estar preocupada por nosotros como siempre- Toothy conocía bien a su amiga, trotando hacia la puerta hizo gestos con sus manos para apurar a sus amigos que aún no se levantaban de sus carpetas…

-yya vamos, espéranos Toothy…-Sniffles y Flaky salieron detrás de su amigo pero esta última noto que Flippy no los seguía, volviendo su mirada hacia su compañero- Flippy, ¿no vienes?- pregunto

-ustedes vayan, yo los alcanzaré luego- respondió, Flaky asintió con la cabeza y desapareció del lugar mientras corría detrás de sus amigos.

Flippy, haciendo caso a su alter ego, se dirigió a la mesa del profesor para conversar con respecto de Petunia…

-oye, imbécil- dijo el peli verde mirando fijamente a Lummpy- ¿por qué no me dijeron de que Petunia era otra de nosotros?

-jaaah fli-chan- respondió alegre poniendo ese rostro infantil- esa no es manera de contestarle a tu maestro-

-DEJATE DE IDIOTECES Y RESPÓNDEME, ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJERON NADA DE ELLA?- sus gritos alteraban un poco el ambiente dejando a los alumnos algo asustados. Lummpy cambio su mirada feliz y cómica a una seria y terrorífica…

-será mejor que conversemos en otra parte- la expresión del peli celeste calmo un poco la ira del joven soldado, tomando su maletín, Lummpy se encamino al pasillo con dirección a las escaleras, Flippy tan solo lo seguida pero de pronto…

-¿a dónde vamos?- pregunto Flippy mientras caminaba a espaldas del joven maestro, este se detuvo y pasando unos segundo, la figura de Lummpy desapareció en los aires…

-¡lo siento fli-chan pero tengo asuntos que hacer, no vemos la próxima claseee¡- la figura de Lummpy estaba desapareciendo mientras corría por el pasillo continuo dejando atrás a su querido alumno. Flippy se demoró unos segundo en reaccionar…

-maldito infeliz- tomando fuerza, emprendió carrera para atrapar a su compañero- NO TE ESCAPARAS HASTA QUE ME RESPONDAS, MALDITO IMBECIL¡- detrás de ambos personajes se formó una columna de humo…tipo anime

* * *

-Petuniaaa¡- los niños abrazaron a su amiga que yacía en la cama de la enfermería…

-Petunia, perdónanos por no darnos cuenta de que viniste a la escuela y te desmayaste- menciono apenado el pequeño pecoso- fue un descuido nuestro, lo sentimos- agachándose, Toothy dejó caer unas lágrimas al suelo. La peli azul se dio cuenta de ello y tomándolo de las manos le dijo…

-no llores Toothy, ustedes no tienen la culpa- dijo mostrando esa bella sonrisa- además tan solo me desmaye porque no dormí bien en la noche- Petunia trataba de animar a sus amigos a pesar de lo mal que se sentían al no poder ayudarla en su momento…

-gracias a dios que estas bien- menciono la pequeña peli roja- sería mejor si te quedases aquí en la enfermería, no queremos que nada malo te pase en el salón-

-jajaja vamos chicos, ya me siento mejor- a pesar de la preocupación de sus amigos, Petunia no podía dejarlos solos con su asesino cerca- si se preocupan por mi entonces dejarían que vaya a estudiar, no quieren que pierda clases por pequeñeces como estas ¿verdad?-

Los niños se miraron algo dudosos por la petición de su "hermana mayor" pero estaba en lo cierto, no podían dejar que perdiera clases…

-de acuerdo, te ayudaremos a volver al salón para la siguiente clase- dijo Toothy feliz a pesar de su preocupación por ella. Petunia lo miro asombrada por un momento y luego dio una leve carcajada dejando a sus amigos algo raros pero le siguieron con unas pequeñas risas.

Acomodándose sus zapatos, Petunia estaba lista para retirarse de la enfermería. Con ayuda de sus amigos, empezaron a caminar hacia el pasillo cuando de pronto…

-PLAWMM¡(golpe)- Toothy fue atropellado por una persona que corría a grandes velocidades…

-TOOTHY¡-los pequeños fueron a ayudar a su amigo que tenía marcas de pies en todo su cuerpo, ni bien lo estaban levantando cuando de pronto apareció un segundo personaje…

-NO TE ESCAPARAS MALDITO¡(PLOW)-un segundo golpe dejo tirado de nuevo al pobre pecoso, los niños trataban de levantarlo mientras Flaky observo a los dos individuos que atropellaron y aplastaron a su querido amigo…

-¡¿FLI…FLIPPY, MAESTRO…LUMMPY¡?

-DEJA DE SEGUIRME FLI-CHAN QUE NO LOGRARAS ALCANZARME¡ (=3 , carita de gato)-Lummpy corría a una velocidad increíble dejando a unos largos metros de distancia a su cazador, este mientras tanto…

-VUELVE AQUÍ IDIOTA, DEJA DE CORRER¡- el cuerpo del joven soldado estaba preparado para este tipo de actividades, motivo por el cual podía seguirlo hasta dar 20 vueltas al colegio entero.(ok, exagero)

Su carrera llevaba a la primera planta donde estaban los alumnos del club de jardinería...

-bueno mis queridas niñas, les daré su alimento del día- Splendid estaba en un pequeño grupo de flores, feliz y sonriente daba de comer a sus flores cuando en eso….

-tienes mucha fuerza fli-chan, deberías de participar en maratones¡- (=3) dijo el maestro mientras corría en dirección a donde Splendid

-DEJA DE CORRER MALDICION¡-Flippy, milagrosamente, estaba a pocos centímetros de distancia, justo para lograr cogerlo de su camisa. Lummpy se percató de ello y haciendo un giro de 360 en el aire para atrás, dejo a Flippy corriendo delante de él haciendo que se tropezara con unas cajas de abono que estaban en el camino…

-CUCUCCUIDADOOOOO¡-Splendid vio como ese bombardeo humano venia directo hacia él y sus plantas-

-AAAAAAH¡-Flippy no podía parar…-PLOWM¡CHASH¡POWM¡-fueron los sonidos que realizaron varios objetos rotos por el impacto y el golpe que se dieron ambos chicos al impactarse…

-jejeje, veo que no eres tan ágil, mi querido estudiante-Lummpy no paraba de reír a carcajadas.

El golpe alerto a todos los que estaban en los jardines y a algunos curiosos cerca del lugar. Todos se acercaban para ver el espectáculo, incluyendo a cierta personita que corría a toda prisa para detener al soldado y al profesor…

-Flippy, maestro Lummpy, están bie…..-Flaky fue la primera en llegar y también, la primera en ver una escena muy perturbadora pero divertida para algunos…

-WAAAAH¡ MALDITO QUITATE DE MI ENZIMA - Splendid estaba en el suelo mientras que el cuerpo de Flippy yacía encima suyo-

-ALEJATE DE MI, MALDITO PERVERTIDO- Flippy apartaba su rostro del peli celeste mientras se limpiaba su boca con su manga…en efecto, ambos chicos se dieron un beso al momento de caerse…

-FLI FLIPPY, SPLENDID- Flaky los miraba ruborizada y nerviosa por lo que vio, en efecto estaba en shock al ver como uno de los besos de su querido soldado era entregado accidentalmente a otra persona…

-¡oh¡ Flaky, hace tiempo que no nos volvíamos a ver!- Splendid tiró a un lado a Flippy para levantarse a saludar a la pequeña peli roja- ¿ cómo has estado estos días?- Splendid acercó su rostro al de Flaky para darle un tierno beso en la frente mientras que Flippy, sobándose la cabeza, alcanzo a ver ese beso…

-oye tú, rarito- dijo Flippy en tono serio y atemorizante, un aura verde se prendió en todo su cuerpo- aléja tu desagradable boca de ella- Splendid dio media vuelta y observo desafiante al peli verde…

-jeeeeh? Tú no tienes derecho a hablar, soldadito- dijo Splendid mientras un aura celeste rodeaba todo su cuerpo como a Flippy.

-¿de que estas hablando idiota?- pregunto Flippy

-¿acaso no ves lo que acabas de hacer? Mataste a mis flores- tomando una maseta- mira como quedaron mis plantas carnívoras- levantó la maseta hacia el rostro del soldado, una de las plantas aún tenía vida necesaria para darle un mordisco a la nariz de Flippy…

-IMBECIL, TU PLANTA ME ACABA DE MORDER¡-dijo Flippy con la planta en la nariz

-LO TIENES BIEN MERECIDO IDIOTA- dijo Splendid mientras le tiraba más de las plantas muertas

-(POWM) DEJEN DE PELEAR PAR DE INUTILES¡- un golpe certero en las cabezas de ambos chicos fue propinada por una alumna del club, Lammy- no permitiré que unos idiotas como ustedes dañen el club de jardinería…eh…- no reconoció a Flippy en el momento hasta que vio su rostro más de cerca…

-Lammy… ¿estás en este club?- Flaky reconoció a su compañera de aula cuando golpeo a los chicos. La peli violeta volteo su mirada para tan solo observar a Flaky con odio y desprecio…

-Y tú ¿qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Acaso tú provocaste todo esto?- Lammy se fue acercando lentamente a donde la pequeña niña, tomándola de la chompa empezó a sacudirla toscamente…

-no…te equivocas Lammy- Flaky trataba de zafarse de su agresora pero no lo conseguía- yo tan solo…- al momento de explicar sus motivos, una mano agarro fuertemente los brazos de la peli violeta haciendo que esta soltara a la pequeña Flaky…

-aleja tus asquerosas manos- Flippy apreso a Lammy por detrás mientras que Flaky se alejaba de ellos, asustada pensando en lo que haría el joven soldado. Lammy volteo su mirada hacia arriba ya que Flippy era más alto que ella, los ojos verdes cristalinos empezaban a tomar un color medio amarillentos dejando a la joven acorralada impactada, Flaky por su parte temía de que su otra personalidad saliera y lastimara a todos a su alrededor…

-Flippy, no le hagas nada malo por favor- las palabras de Flaky calmaron un poco al peli verde-no era mi intención molestarte Lammy, yo tan solo…- Flaky deseaba disculparse pero la peli violeta lo se lo permitió…

-será mejor que se larguen de aquí, no quiero verlos cerca del club- dicho esto, Lammy se fue por detrás de una reja que dividía el patio. Todo el mundo regreso a sus labores en el club, menos cierta personita…

-OYE TÚ¡ TIENES QUE AREGLAR MI JARDIN¡-Splendid aún estaba molesto por el incidente de sus plantas carnívoras. Flippy volteo y lo miro con ira y ganas de matarlo…

-deja de joderme, no pienso ayudar a un tipejo como tú- respondió Flippy

-sigues siendo como siempre…idioootaaaa- Splendid saco su lengua y estiro su ojos haciendo que el peli verde empezara a enojarse mucho más, estaba a punto de pelear cuando de pronto….

-etto…creo que debo de castigarlos antes de que empiecen a pelear- Lummpy se paró en medio de ellos mientras su rostro mostraba una sonrisa falsa pero su entorno provocaba miedo, ambos chicos lo miraron y se detuvieron aterrados.

Devuelta el timbre anuncio la entrada para la siguiente clases, todos se estaban retirando cuando en eso..

-por cierto, Flaky- dijo Splendid sujetando de la mano a la peli roja antes de marcharse- con respecto a la fiesta de otoño, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?- el sonrió mientras realizaba su petición ante la pequeña niña dejándola boquiabierta, cosa que no le gusto para nada al joven soldado…

-etto…yo, la verdad no se…si iré…- Flaky no sabía que responderle; uno, no sabía si iría y dos, si llegara a ir deseaba ir con cierta persona- aún tengo que pensarlo…si ir o no a la fiesta…- su cuerpo temblaba dejando en claro los nervios que le ocasionaba esa petición. Splendid se sintió algo decepcionado pero le alegro al ver como Flippy se ponía rojo de los celos así que se inventó algo para seguir molestándolo…

-bueno, es una lástima, pero si te llegas a decidir en ir me gustaría que fuésemos juntos- Splendid aun sujetando la mano de Flaky, se acercó al rostro de ella para darle un beso muy cerca a esos labios rosa…mala idea…

-OYE TÚ, ¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES IMBÉCIL?- Flippy se colocó al ataque al presenciar esa escena, Splendid tan solo se rio y tomando de la cintura a Flaky este le dijo…

-¿por qué te molestas, acaso es tu novia o algo así?- esta pregunta incomodo a Flippy y a Flaky, dejándolos rojos- jajaja entonces no lo es, así que no entiendo por qué te amargas- Flippy quería matarlo sin importarle qué pero no debía ya que Lummpy aún estaba con él, como un buen chismoso observando lo que ocurría…

-bueno bueno- menciono el joven maestro- ¿por qué no dejamos las discusiones para más tarde?- Lummpy abrazo a los dos chicos tratando de calmarlos, ambos lo miraron para luego alejarse de él como rindiéndose…

-me largo de aquí, no soporto ver a este imbécil- dijo Flippy mientras avanzaba hacia el corredor pero en eso, una planta salió volando hacia él…

-¿a quién llamas imbécil, idiota?- Splendid tenía en sus manos una armada de plantas listo para ser lanzadas, Flippy se enojó y esta vez estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando en eso…

-(POWM) dije que dejen de pelear, no hagan que me enfade y los castigue- ante la amenaza de Lummpy, ambos se retiraron con un enorme chinchón en su cabeza, Flaky tan solo los vio irse mientras soltaba una pequeña risita…

* * *

Mientras en el salón…

-ojala que Flaky regrese pronto, no me gusto que fuera detrás de ellos- decía la bella Petunia mientras agitaba uno de sus cuadernos para darle aire al pobre Toothy

-tranquila, ella sabe lo que ase, además confiamos en Flippy- dijo animoso el pequeño Sniffles mientras hacía lo mismo que la peli azul

-ya con lo de Nutty es demasiado, no quiero que nadie más sufra por mis descuidos- petunia aún se sentía culpable por el incidente el día de ayer, cuando por poco pierde a su amigo caramelo- si no fuera por Flippy…él no estaría vivo-

-por eso, confía en que nada le pasara cuando ella este con él- mientras que el pequeño animaba a su amiga alzándole su pulgar, Flaky y Flippy entraron al salón. Petunia los vio y se dirigió hacia ellos…

-me tuviste preocupada pequeña traviesa- dándole una pequeña palmada en la cabeza a la peli roja- la próxima no te escapes así como si nada-

-lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- Flaky se sentía algo apenada.

-pero que controladora que eres- menciono Flippy mientras miraba a la peli azul- deja que haga lo que quiera, no es tu hija o tu hermana para que la trates así- dicho esto, Flippy se dirigió a la carpeta de Flaky como en la mañana…

-no será un familiar mío pero es mi amiga, así que no dejare que nada malo le pase- respondió eufórica mirando desafiante a su contrincante. Flippy no le tomo importancia y haciendo un gesto con sus manos, llamo a Flaky para que se sentase en el lugar de antes, Petunia miro algo raro pero como el siguiente profesor entro, tomo asiento antes que la sermoneen.

Las horas pasaban, el salón no se escuchaba nada más que el choque de la tiza con el pizarrón. Mientras los alumnos anotaban los escritos del pizarrón, Petunia seguía pensando en el incidente de la mañana…

_-"de nuevo intento borrar mi memoria, ese sujeto es de lo peor…pero, no puedo decirle nada a nadie o sino mis amigos sufrirían las consecuencias…maldición, debo hacer algo"-_ su mente estaba tan confundida que no lograba pensar en cómo acabar con él…

-**déjame ayudarte**- una voz familiar resonó en su mente, haciendo que perdiera la concentración en sus pensamientos- **solo yo puedo enfrentarme a esos sujetos**- decía la voz misteriosa

-"espera ¿eres tú de nuevo?"- Petunia sabía que la única persona que podía hablarle en su mente no era otra que su faceta asesina- _"me dijiste que te enfrentarías a él pero fallaste, no puedo confiar en ti…no quiero volver a morir"_- el cuerpo de Petunia empezaba a temblar mientras que un frio increíble se apoderaba de su cuerpo haciendo que sudara frio…

-**te prestare mi ayuda, tan solo déjame salir una vez más y veras que todo acabara**- la figura del alter ego se apareció frente a la peli azul, su cuerpo era completamente igual al de ella solo que su rostro no tenía expresión alguna, ni siquiera tenía ese singular brillo en los ojos como cualquiera…

-"_déjame…no quiero matar a nadie…"_DEJAME EN PAZ¡- esto último lo pensó en voz alta, ante la reacción todos sus compañeros voltearon a verla mientras ella se quedaba roja de la vergüenza…

-¿sucede algo señorita?- pregunto el maestro del turno. Petunia no sabía que decir, tan solo asintió con la cabeza para que el profesor continuara con la clase, todos empezaron a murmurar por lo sucedido mientras que Petunia se contenía las ganas de llorar…

-"_Petunia…"_-Flaky sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber que le sucedía a su querida amiga mientras que a cierto soldado le dejo intrigado ese repentino comentario…

-**al parecer tiene una pelea interna con su otra faceta**- dijo Fliqpy mirando a su compañero-

- "_no puede ser así ya que ella es independiente, como te dije antes"_- menciono Flippy mirando a la peli azul-

-**como sea, esa muchacha me da curiosidad**- Fliqpy dijo esto antes de desvanecerse, Flippy por su parte también le llamaba la atención el hecho de saber si estaba en lo correcto con el alter ego de su compañera.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido haciéndose presente el fin de clases por hoy día, todos los alumnos salían desesperados por llegar a sus casas o algunos compromisos que tenían ese día…

-recuerden que quedamos en ir donde Cuddles y Giggles- dijo Toothy después de haberse recuperado por los pisotones- asi que apurémonos en alistar nuestras cosas- dicho esto, Toothy guardaba velozmente sus cuadernos y libros al igual que el resto de sus amigos

-oye Flippy- dijo Flaky- ¿vendrás con nosotros a la caza de nuestros amigos? – esta pregunto puso tenso al peli verde dejando caer unas gotas de sudor de su frente…

-no, ustedes vayan donde ellos, yo no tengo nada que hacer allá- respondió sin mostrar su rostro, a Toothy n Sniffles no le gustaban la idea de que su nuevo amigo no fuera a ver a los demás así que decidieron llevarlo a la fuerza…

-oye Flippy- menciono el pecoso acercándose al oído de Flippy- Flaky vendrá con nosotros y recuerda que su falda es muy corta, sería una pena que todos los chicos que viven por allá la vieran así- Toothy, coquetamente, logro convencer al pobre Flippy mientras que este se ruborizaba…

-dde acuerdo, iré…MALDITO TRAMPOSO¡- Toothy gano la batalla contra el soldado por esta vez.

Ya todos listos, se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la escuela, estaba a punto de salir cuando en eso…

-HOLAAA, MI BELLA PRINCESAA¡-la voz fue reconocida de inmediato por la peli azul, dando una vuelta hacia la persona que había hablado, observo sorprendida y asustada al ver de quien se trataba…

-aa…ttú…-dijo la joven peli azul- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, HANDY?...

* * *

bueeeenas noches, lamento la demora pero ahora aviso que cadaa viernes subire el sgte cap. y si puedo tambie los domingos en la noche

un saludo inmenso a ciertas personitas que me siguen con mi fic: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX y a bipolarheart28

cualquier duda o sugerencia, escribanme y io normal los leo

see you late bye bye


	21. Encuentros inesperados

-HOLAAA, MI BELLA PRINCESAA¡-la voz fue reconocida de inmediato por la peli azul, dando una vuelta hacia la persona que había hablado, observo sorprendida y asustada al ver de quien se trataba…

-aa…ttú…-dijo la joven peli azul- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, HANDY?- los ojos se le abrieron por completo al ver a su salvador

-jajaja decidí venir a ver como seguías después de tu descuido- dijo mientras le mostraba una bella sonrisa- aparte quería recogerte para llevarte a tu casa…claro, si deseas- ante la petición del peli naranja, Petunia se quedó roja sin saber que hacer o decir, aunque no faltaba ciertos metiches…

-jeh jeh Petunia, con que este es el héroe que te salvo- menciono el pequeño Sniffles mientras cogía su barbilla

-ohh¡ entonces es él el chico que te llevo al hospital- dijo el niño pecoso, acercándose al chico hizo una reverencia- gracias por cuidar de nuestra amiga-dijo

-ah…no, no hay problema, me gusta ayudar a las personas y más si son chicas tan hermosas como ella- este comentario hizo que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta en especial la bella Petunia que estaba petrificada…

-hum? ¿Quién es él?- la inocente Flaky se acercaba junto a Flippy a donde los demás cuando noto las expresiones de asombro por parte de sus compañeros

-mi nombre es Handy, pequeña damisela- dijo sonriéndole a Flaky, cosa que tampoco le agrado al soldado

-entonces usted fue quien ayudo a nuestra amiga, te lo agradecemos de todo corazón- Flaky hizo una reverencia a lo que el pobre chico solo se sonrojo aún más por los comentarios de los niños, pero a cierta persona no le agradaba mucho que digamos…

-bueno, entonces mi bella Petunia… ¿bienes conmigo, o prefieres ir con tus amigos?- Petunia aún seguía pensando en que decir, pero para empeorar las cosas…

-nosotros nos dirigimos a la casa de unos amigos- menciono Toothy algo apenado, entonces a Handy se le ocurrió un plan…

-entonces si desean yo los llevo en mi camioneta- señalando el vehículo- tengo tiempo de sobra como para darles un aventón- la propuesta que dio el chico obrero animo a los demás niños haciéndoles el trayecto más rápido y así poder tener más tiempo con sus queridos amigos-bien ¿entonces que dicen?

-nos gustaría que nos ofrecieras tu ayuda- menciono animado el pequeño pecoso- pero la decisión es de ella- señalando a Petunia- no podemos aprovecharnos así como si nada-

-humm…bueno, los llevare aunque mi pequeña durmiente diga que no- señalándose a sí mismo, Handy animo a los niños a subirse al vehículo mientras que...-oye Petunia, me gustaría que te sentases en el asiento de copiloto, como la otra vez- dijo el peli naranja entre susurros a la ruborizada peli azul

-yo…no creo que sea apropiado, además no entr- las palabras de Petunia fueron interrumpidas por un beso en su frente por parte de su galán, la pobre tan solo camino temblando hacia el asiento indicado sin decir ninguna queja…

-¿ustedes no vienen?- Handy miro a Flaky y a Flippy- hay espacio de sobra-

-Flippy, vendrás con nosotros ¿verdad?- la sonrisa de Flaky hacia que el joven soldado se sintiera nervioso pero el hecho de estar cerca a ese sujeto le daba una sensación muy extraña en el entorno…

-yo me tengo que ir, tengo unos asuntos que resolver- dijo mientras se acomodaba su boina. Flaky bajo su mirada desilusionada, acercándose al vehículo miro por última vez a su soldado mientras que este se marchaba hasta cierta esquina donde desapareció…

-veo que a tu novio no le agrado mucho que digamos- las ideas que tenía Handy con respecto a ellos hacia que todos dentro de la camioneta se empezaran a reír, cosa que el pobre no entendía el por qué…

-nno ssomos novvios…- dijo Flaky mientras movía sus manos en el aire como negación- él es tan solo…mi amigo-

-hum, eso no me da a entender que lo sean- dijo mirando a la pequeña niña que aún tenía el rostro rojo- bueno, sube que si no llegaremos tarde- dicho esto, Flaky abrió la puerta para entrar, el espacio era grande así que los niños podían moverse con mucha tranquilidad…

-hey chicos, no se muevan tanto que romperán algo- dijo algo preocupada la peli azul, Handy noto lo que hacían los niños y se empezó a reír…

-jajaja hay Petunia, deja que se diviertan o que hagan lo que quieran, de todas formas la única que me lo recompensara por los daños serás tú- esto último hizo que Petunia se pusiera tiesa mientras enredaba sus dedos apenada-jajaja vamos mi pequeña ladron- antes de que terminara la frase, petunia lo callo colocando sus manos en la boca de este, cosa que los niños miraron sorprendidos…

-te dije que no me dijeras así, no cuando hay gente cerca- dijo la peli azul entre susurros, Handy entendió lo que le dijo pero al notar cierta oportunidad, alejo las manos de Petunia para luego acercase a ella y darle un lindo beso en su mejilla…

-wooooh¡ Petunia debe estar completamente tiesa- dijo de forma burlona el pequeño Sniffles mientras que Toothy trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reírse, cosa que no le agradó mucho a la pequeña Flaky…

-DEDEJEN DE DECIR TONTERIAS…-Petunia se alteró un poco pero por los nervios no podía hablar muy bien, Handy noto que no le estaba agradando mucho a su bella acompañante…

-oigan, no hay que pelear muchachos, llevemos la fiesta en paz- dijo mostrando una sonrisa muy tierna

-tiene razón-menciono Toothy- además debemos llegar rápido a la casa de Cuddles antes, me informaron que él tenía fiebre en la mañana, de seguro estará disponible para recibirnos-

-entonces no se diga más, díganme donde vive y los llevare hasta allá- dicho esto, los niños le dieron la información requerida. Prendiendo el vehículo, Handy lo puso en marcha para dirigirse a la pista.

-**oye oye, ¿por qué no fuiste con esos mocosos?-** Fliqpy se presentó delante de su portador- **tenemos que saber cómo están después de sus muertes-**

_-"ahora no es el momento"_- menciono el peli verde sin mirar a su alter ego- _"además, tengo unas cosas que hacer con el jefe"-_

-**jaahh?, que yo sepa no tenemos nada que hacer con él**- como Fliqpy tenía la misma mente de su portador, era fácil saber en lo que pensaba y también cunando mentía- **y yo que tenía muchas ganas de ver sus rostro pálidos al momento de vernos jajajaja**- soltando una risa diabólica-

-"_ese sujeto…"-_dijo Flippy entre susurros- "_no me agrada en lo absoluto"_-

**-¿te refieres al tipo que se los llevo?, si tú piensas en él, yo pienso en aquella chica, la que agarraste antes de que lastimara a tu querida mocosa**- Fliqpy hacía mención de Lammy- **al momento que la tomaste de los brazos, sentí una extraña sensación, es como si tuviera algo pero no sé cómo decirlo…- **la mirada del ente se tornaba seria y preocupante, Flippy escucho lo que decía pero también pensaba en aquel chico, ambos sintieron esa misma sensación-

_-"debemos comunicárselo al jefe, de seguro él sabrá que hacer_"- Flippy tenía en mente que aquellos sujetos fueran parte de la organización, aunque no era muy creíble; un obrero podría pasar desapercibido pero una alumna…hasta que en eso…

-**oye, ¿no que el jefe dijo que había un infiltrado de la organización como alumno?-** la mirada de Flippy quedo en un punto vacío al escuchar el comentario de su alter ego, la sospecha de que ambas personas fueran partes del bando enemigo podrían ser muy altas…

-"_vamos directo con el jefe, tenemos que comunicárselo"_- dicho esto, Flippy corrió con dirección a la cabaña que yacía en las afueras de la ciudad…

-si doblas aquí llegaras más rápido, pero si tomamos este camino será mucho más corto pero algo problemático debido a todos los automóviles estacionados en esa calle- Toothy era el encargado de guiar al conductor mientras que Flaky y Sniffles se divertían contándose chistes para pasar el tiempo…

-si ese es el caso, tomaremos el camino más corto- dijo Handy alzando su pulgar-

-oye, mejor toma la otra calle, de seguro no hay tantos… ¿por qué me miras así?- Petunia no quería seguir más tiempo como acompañante del peli naranja pero este, mostrándole una sonrisa, se quedó mirándola-

-es que…me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Petunia se petrifico de nuevo mientras que los niños soltaban unas pequeñas risas por lo mencionado.

Girando hacia el camino corto, Handy comenzó a conducir muy lento y cuidando de no chocar con algunos autos estacionados, algunos en mala posición…

-te dije que tomaras el otro camino, si chocas tendremos muchos problemas- Petunia miraba como el vehículo pasaba cerca de los automóviles al punto de rosarlos minuciosamente, pero a Handy no le importaba…

-a pesar de mi discapacidad, puedo manejar las cosas con cuidado, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, mi bella durmiente- Handy tenía esa característica de un galán enamorado, a pesar de tener a una chica muy seria en esos tipos de asuntos.

El vehículo avanzaba lentamente mientras cruzaban el callejo, era un espacio muy disminuido, pero por el tiempo que se ahorraban estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse…

-un poco más…un poco más…LISTO¡-Handy grito de euforia al poder atravesar ese estrecho callejón, fue aplaudido y felicitado por los niños de atrás, aunque Petunia se sentía aliviada de que no pasara ningún accidente…

-ahora tan solo debemos seguir por toda esa calle y llegaremos a la casa de Cuddles- Toothy señalo la pista continua, Handy acelero llegando al destino en menos de 10 minutos.

Llegaron a la casa de Cuddles sanos y salvos, los niños se bajaron para tocar el timbre, Petunia iba a hacer lo mismo cuando…

-oye, Petunia- dijo Handy- ¿quieren que los espere?- preguntaba sonriente

-no, está bien, la casa de nuestra otra amiga está muy cerca de aquí, a unas cuantas casas por allá- respondió la bella petunia. Handy se sentía mal ya que deseaba pasar un poco más de tiempo con su bella doncella…

-qué pena, pero bueno…-hizo una pausa- entonces tendrás que despedirte de mí- mostrando una tierna y cálida sonrisa, Handy fue acercándose poco a poco al rostro de la peli azul, esta tan solo se quedó quieta con la mirada baja mientras hacía puño con sus manos en sus rodillas, esperando a lo que fuese a pasar…

-Handy…yo…-la voz de la peli azul se quebrantaba por los nervios, sentir de vuelta esos tibios labios la haría perder el control de nuevo- no creo…que sea correcto hacer esto-

-jeje…mi hermosa ladronzuela- Handy acerco sus labios justo al rostro de la bella Petunia para darle un bezo en su frente, ella sintió un calor dentro de su pecho, era una sensación muy hermosa…

-Han…Handy- Petunia pensaba que volvería a sentir ese beso en su rosada boca de vuelta, pero se sintió mucho más cómoda con un beso en su frente. Petunia deseaba tener un beso como aquella vez, pero el momento fue interrumpido por las voces de sus amigos…

-hey Petunia, entremos de una vez, Cuddles nos espera en su habitación- el pequeño Sniffles aviso a su amiga para que se apurara-

-yya voy…¡- Petunia aviso a sus amigos algo nerviosa por el motivo de haber regresado de su mundo fantasioso- gracias por traernos, cuando pueda…te devolveré el favor- Petunia cogió la manija de la puerta para salir pero antes, Handy le dijo…

-me gustaría poder recogerte todos los día de la escuela, no sabes lo feliz que me harías- ante estas palabras, Petunia lo miro algo asombrada pero con una gran felicidad en el fondo de su corazón, acepto la petición de su galán…

-de acuerdo…Handy- dicho esto, la peli azul volteo para adentrarse a la casa de su amigo, Handy la veía desaparecer detrás de esa puerta. Acelerando un poco, el peli naranja se dirigió a su zona de trabajo mientras pensaba en su bella dama…

-Petunia, mi hermosa ladronzuela…- el rostro de Handy expresaba mucha ternura

-jaaah? ¿Qué quieres decir con que el jefe no está?- Flippy miro algo molesto a uno de los encargados del cuartel- según lo que me dijo el mayor, él siempre anda aquí, necesito hablarle de un asunto importante-

-lo sentimos, pero como le he dicho el mayor no se encuentra en la base por estos momento- el joven trataba de hacer entender al soldado. Flippy se rindió y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, decidió buscar al jefe en otra parte en la cual sea muy concurrida por él….

-**oye imbécil, ¿por qué no lo llamas? De seguro esta con ese par de retrasados**- Fliqpy se apareció detrás de Flippy, este se detuvo por unos segundo mientras meditaba en una cosa…

_-"¿por qué diantres…NO ME LO DIJISTES ANTES DE VENIR AQUÍ?¡"¡_- dijo Flippy

-**jeeeeh? No sabía que era mi obligación decirte cosas muy obvias**- Fliqpy menciono de manera sarcástica mientras se rascaba su cabeza, Flippy cogió su celular para marcar el número de su mayor…

-_está comunicándose con el mayor, ahora no puedo contestarle pero déjeme su recado que me comunicare con usted más adelante PIIIP¡-_

-joder, al parecer está ocupado…llamare al retrasado de Lummpy- dijo mientras buscaba en sus contactos al peli celeste…

-aquí Lum-kuuuuun, ahora no puedo contestar, estoy muuuuuuy ocupado haciendo unas cosas, en fin, dime que quieres y yo te contestare si quiero, habla después que escuches el pip, PIIIP, ok no, ese fui yo, PIIIIP-

-ese idiota… ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME TOME LA MOLESTIA DE LLAMAR A ESE IMBECIL¡?- mientras Flippy trataba de destrozar su celular, Fliqpy se mataba de la risa- veré si el otro idiota contesta- haciendo lo mismo que con Lummpy

-estas llamándome, si escuchas este mensaje es porque no te tomo mucha importancia para contestarte, así que ni siquiera dejes tu mensaje por qué no lo escuchare, y por favor, no vuelvas a molestar, PIIIIP-

-…..-unos segundo de silencio-¡TRIO DE IMBECILEEEEES¡-a pesar de la ira que tenía por dentro, la preocupación era lo que más le incomodaba-tengo que decirle esto al mayor antes de que ocurra algo malo- Flippy se sentía intranquilo mientras que su alter ego se sentía aburrido…

-**oye, mientras que regresa el jefe, ¿por qué no vamos al centro a visitar al viejo ese?-**

_-"…tan solo para distraerme un poco…Fliqpy, a veces tienes buenas ideas"_- caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida

-**que te digo, soy muy inteligente-**

**-**chicos, que alegría verlos por aquí- Cuddles se sentía mejor que en la mañana, estaba sentado en su cama mientras sus amigos se acomodaron en unas sillas mientras que en una pequeña mesita, había una charola con galletas preparadas por la mama del chico conejo- no se hubieran molestado en venir hasta acá- dijo mientras sonreía

-no digas tonterías- respondió Toothy- eres nuestro amigo, claro que tenemos que venir a ver como sigues, pero lo que me sorprende- llevándose una galleta a la boca- es que Giggles se haya quedado contigo todo el día- Toothy giro su vista a la peli rosa con una mirada picaresca

-bubueno no podía dejarlo solo¡, sus padres me dejaron cuidarlo hasta que se reponga, pero sinceramente me alegra que no le haya pasado nada malo- Giggles entrelazaba sus dedos mientras miraba al chico conejo y después al suelo, repetitivamente-

-sinceramente, es un alivio que te encuentres mejor, Cuddles- Flaky miraba medio risueña a su amigo- cuando supimos de ti y de Petunia, nos preocupamos mucho, con Nutty en su casa recuperándose…pensamos que te había sucedido algo muy malo-

-bueno, ya que me ven vivo y coleando ¿por qué no salimos y damos unas vuel-un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de la peli azul hicieron que Cuddles se callara

-¡recién te repones de tus malestares, no podemos dejar que te arriesgues tan solo por salir!- unas pequeñas risas por parte del grupo resonaban en la habitación, a pesar de varias cosas que pasaron hasta entonces, los niños estaban tranquilos tan solo por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

Las horas pasaban rápidamente anunciando el atardecer, los niños tenían que retirarse a sus casas para resolver los deberes escolares dejados…

-bueno Cuddles, nos tenemos que retirar- dijo la bella Petunia- vendremos a visitarte mañana si aún te sientes mal-

-cuídense mucho amigos y gracias por la visita, los veré mañana- dijo Cuddles mientras que los niños salían de la habitación. Ya abajo, en la puerta principal, los niños se encaminaban por sus respectivas direcciones cuando en eso…

-oye, Petunia- Flaky se detuvo en frente de la casa continua de la de Cuddles, su amiga la miro medio raro-me…me podrías…acompañar al centro…solo por hoy- Petunia se asombró por la petición de su pequeña amiga, era algo tarde para ir de compras, además tenían que realizar tareas escolares y todo eso…

-hummmm, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para ir a comprar?- menciono la peli azul arqueando una ceja y con sus manos en su cintura- tenemos tarea que hacer, recuerda como son los profesores, en especial…ese idiota del profesor Lummpy- esta mención hizo que se le escarapelara el cuerpo al recordar los incidentes. La negativa de Petunia entristeció a la pequeña Flaky, pero esta quería ir si o si al centro

-bueno, no te preocupes Petunia- dijo la peli roja mostrándole una sonrisa- yo misma iré, perdóname por pedirte algo así- dicho esto, Flaky dio media vuelta para encaminarse con dirección al centro. Petunia miraba como su amiga se perdía en el horizonte mientras atravesaba unas pistas no tan transitadas, su mente se quedó perdida por unos segundos…

-creo que… (Suspiro)…mejor la sigo- Petunia se sentía mal por no poder acompañar a su amiga, pero para que no le pase nada, decidió ir detrás de ella para ayudarla si la situación lo requería- ella no es de comprar muchas cosas como Giggles, de seguro no se demorara mucho- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la dirección del centro.

Después de un largo camino, Flaky logro llegar al centro comercial a salvo…

-iré a ver al señor de esa tienda- la meta de Flaky era ver si esa bella cuchilla aún seguía en ese escaparate, al parecer sus intenciones era el conseguir esa preciada arma para dárselo a su querido soldado- sé que Flippy se pondrá contento si se lo compro- ella sonreía de felicidad al imaginarse como se pondría el peli verde ante aquel presente pero la mente de la pequeña la dejo distraída sin percatarse que se perdió del camino.

Por otra parte, Petunia no conseguía divisar a su amiga, esto la alteraba mucho, a pesar de ser un centro comercial no faltaban algunos tipos o ladrones de tienda que podrían lastimar fácilmente a la peli roja…

-Flaky… ¿a dónde diablos te fuiste?- no podía encontrar a la pequeña con toda la gente alrededor, si conseguía mejor vista lograría localizarla- iré al segundo piso, de seguro la podre ver desde ahí- dicho esto, Petunia tomo la escalera eléctrica-esta niña es muy fácil de perder, espero que no le pase nada mientras no la veo-

-que exquisito té, y pensar que este es el único lugar de la ciudad que preparan una delicia así- este personaje masculino, de tez clara, 1.70 m, vestido con una chaqueta roja, un t-shirt azul, jeans pitillos negros y de un cabello largo color rojizo amarrado, estaba dentro de un café del centro comercial.

En su meza había una taza de té y unos archivos- debería de ponerme a trabajar antes de que el jefe se enoje…pero da algo de pereza, no quiero levantarme- dijo mientras que se estiraba- creo que por hoy dejare el trabajo, me iré a ca…- sin terminar su oración, noto un grupo de sujetos muy raros encapuchados de actitud muy sospechosa que pasaban frente al establecimiento- veo que la seguridad de este lugar decayó demasiado- parándose de la mesa y cogiendo sus papeles, saco unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo para dejarlo como paga por el brebaje.

Minutos antes….

-creo…que era por aquí…no, era por acá…no puede ser, me perdí¡- Flaky trataba de ubicar el camino hacia la tienda del viejo de las armas, eran diferentes caminos por lo que era muy confuso- no logro acordarme por donde era…debí haber venido con Petunia otro día…¿qué debo hacer?- el pánico se apodero de la pequeña, la cual no se percató de que un grupo de maleantes la estaban siguiendo…

-oye, mira a esa niña de ahí- menciono uno de los delincuentes- es una presa fácil, al parecer está perdida-

-oh si, tienes razón- menciono otro- aparte esa faldita que lleva puesta…- este miro pervertida mente la zona baja de la peli roja- vamos por ella- dijo mientras que se acercaban lentamente hacia la pequeña, a una distancia moderada para no llamar la atención.

Flaky se sentía confundida por la decisión de cual camino tomar, pero por cosas del destino logro encontrar un cartel con el mapa del sitio…

-gracias a dios, ahora podre encontrar la tienda del señor- Flaky se sintió aliviada- espero que aun tenga su tienda abierta…- Flaky emprendió camino hacia la tienda sin sospechar de que sus agresores estaban muy cerca de ella.

Cuando llego a una zona casi vacía del centro, estos maleantes decidieron poner en marcha su plan…

-no grites o nos veremos obligados a hacerte daño, preciosa- uno de los sujetos amordazó a la pequeña niña mientras que otro sujeto los cubría y otro hacía de campana por si algún guardia se aproximaba- danos todo tu dinero y no te aremos daño- Flaky no podía moverse ya que el maleante la tenía bien sujeta, tan solo unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, esto hizo que el delincuente se le antojara lastimar a la peli roja…

-oye apúrate, tenemos que irnos antes de que alguien venga- decía el sujeto que encubría al apresador-

-ya lo sé, solo déjame disfrutar un momento con ella…- una mano de aquel sujeto empezó a deslizarse por la cintura de Flaky hasta bajar a ese pequeño muslo, Flaky sentía como esa sucia y desagradable mano se dirigía a su entrepierna, su miedo se apodero por completo haciendo que su cuerpo se pusiera tensa mientras que en su mente se aparecía la imagen de una persona en especial…

-_Flippy…ayúdame…por favor, ayúdame_- el nombre de aquella persona que quería con todas sus fuerzas era mencionado entre susurros, mientras que sus pequeñas lagrimas empapaban su rostro…

-¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA!- aquella persona del establecimiento, observo los movimientos del grupo de vándalos dándose cuenta de que su objetivo era esa pequeña niña

-¡lárgate si no quieres morir, maldito infeliz¡- uno de los ladrones amenazo con una navaja en su mano a su contrincante, este tan solo miro fijo y seriamente a su oponente mientras soltaba una leve sonrisa

-que ridículo, pelear contra basuras como ustedes- la figura de aquel chico desapareció frente a los maleantes, cuando de pronto, una briza helada corto la mano de aquel que tenía prisionera a la peli roja…

-AAAAAGGH¡-un grito desesperado alerto a todos por la zona, atrayendo a varios espectadores

-¿te encuentras bien?- el sujeto misterioso llevó en brazos a Flaky a una banca cerca de donde estaban, Flaky lo miró asustada pero ese miedo fue dispersándose cuando miro a su salvador…

-tú…tú eres…- Flaky reconoció al tipo que la salvo, pero ese no era el momento adecuado para ponerse a hablar. Los dos ladrones fueron corriendo detrás del sujeto para atacarlo por la espalda con unos palos de metal y un bate lleno de clavos…

-jeeeh, estos imbéciles nunca aprenden- la figura de vuelta se desvaneció dejando completamente indefensos a los agresores. Un viento frio atravesó a ambos sujetos dejándolos heridos mientras que varios cortes se mostraban en sus cuerpos, estaban bañados en sangre literalmente…

Mientras tanto, en frente a la tienda del señor de las armas, en un puesto de pasteles…

-me sorprende que no hayas venido con esa linda niña, si sigues así no conseguirás una novia- el viejo estaba en esa tienda en compañía del peli verde mientras degustaban unos pasteles de fresa

-DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES, VIEJO ESTUPIDO¡-dijo Flippy salpicando restos del pastel de su boca- ella no es mi novia, tan solo es…- de vuelta los nervios no lo dejaban mentir- es…es…-

-no trates de mentirme Flippy, te conozco desde que eras un mocoso, sé que esa linda señorita te atrae- cogiendo un trozo del pastel- tienes gustos muy raros…pero jamás pensé que te llegara a gustar una niña muy linda como ella-

-dije que no me gusta, además- al momento de que Flippy iba hablar, la alerta de uno de los dueños de una tienda escandalizo a todos los presentes…

-¡oigan todos, hay unos delincuentes en el lado sur del centro¡ - ante lo mencionado, Flippy se alteró de manera extraña, no era algo que le incumbiera pero sentía que algo lo molestaba, cuando de pronto otro sujeto hizo mención de los detalles…

-dicen que esos sujetos fueron heridos por un solo tipo- dijo uno

-si, según lo que escuche, fue a salvar a una niña a la cual esos tipos iban a robar- menciono otro

-sí, dicen que es una estudiante de la escuela centra, parece ser del último año- concluyo otro

Flippy se le vino la imagen de a quien se referían, tomando su boina de la mesa, corrió hacia el lugar de los hechos dejando algo preocupado y sorprendido al viejo…

-_Flaky, maldición ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

Mientras que los altavoces del centro…

-estimados clientes, le pedimos por favor salir de la zona sur del centro ya que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente, mantengan el orden y disculpen las molestias, gracias- este anuncio se hizo en la zona respectiva, donde estaba la peli azul buscando a su amiga. Petunia tuvo la misma sensación que el peli verde…

-Flaky…Flaky esta…- la angustia se posesiono en la mente de Petunia. Sin pensarlo mucho, la peli azul se dirigió a la zona del desastre…

-¿se encuentra bien, señorita?- el sujeto se acercó hacia Flaky mientras que ella veía como los tipos se revolcaban en el suelo por culpa de ese dolor infernal que sentían en todo su cuerpo…

-ellos…ellos, ¿estarán bien?- esta pregunto sorprendió un poco al salvador pero en eso, este noto algo familiar en la pequeña peli roja…

-espera…tú…tú eres…FLAKY¡- el tipo abrió por completo sus ojos al reconocerla- ¡JAJAJA NO PUEDE SER, LA PEQUEÑA FLAKY¡-esta mención hiso que Flaky dirigiera su concentración de los tipos hacia aquel joven, ella sonrió al ver a esa persona que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Splendont, eres tú…- una bella sonrisa de felicidad rebozaba en el rostro de la pequeña, levantándose de la banca, Flaky abrazo fuerte mente a su amigo- que alegría, Splendont- dijo mientras unas lágrimas rosaban sus mejillas-me salvaste, gracias-

-no me des las gracias- respondió el tipo- es lo que un amigo haría por su bella amiga, ¿no lo crees?- dijo alzando su pulgar.

Mientras que ambos jóvenes se regocijaban por su encuentro, unos miembros de seguridad del centro llegaron a la zona del crimen…

-¿Quién ataco a estos tipos?- dijo el jefe del grupo observando a su alrededor-¿quién lo hizo?-

-yo fui, señor- respondió tranquilo y sereno el joven Splendont- estos son un grupo de maleantes que querían lastimar a mi compañera, no tuve más opción que atacarlos en defensa propia- el jefe comprendió los motivos pero necesitaba la historia completa

-por favor, acompáñeme usted y su acompañante a la estación del centro, necesitamos su testimonio- el chico no tenía inconveniente alguno, acercándose a Flaky, este le explico lo que pasaba…

-necesitamos ir a la estación de policías, necesitamos testificar contra esos tipos, será algo aburrido pero debemos hacer justicia- Splendont tomo suavemente la mano de Flaky, está por su parte se sentía algo nerviosa pero contenta a la vez. El grupo de seguridad se encargó de llevar a los criminales a las afueras del centro mientras una patrulla los esperaba, en cambio la pareja acompaño al jefe de seguridad a la estación.

Unos minutos después del incidente, Petunia llego hasta la escena del crimen mientras buscaba por todas partes a su amiga…

-Flaky Flaky Flaky… ¿en dónde te encuentras?- la desesperación se hacía más grande pero cuando estaba a punto de irse del lugar, una voz familiar la detuvo…

-oye tú, Petunia- Flippy la divisó a unas cuantas tiendas más delante de donde estaba la peli azul- ¿Dónde está Flaky? Sé que ella esta acá- Petunia lo miro algo preocupada a su compañero de clases, negando con su cabeza, respondió ante la pregunta del peli verde dejándolo a él también muy preocupado...

-vine tan solo para ver que no le pasara nada, pero por toda esta gente la peri de vista- dijo la peli azul con la mirada baja- es mi culpa…si algo le llega a pasar…yo- unas lágrimas rodaban de esos ojos azules de la niña, Flippy se sentía igual que ella, deseaba encontrarla pero llorando o preocupándose no conseguirían nada, hasta que…

-¿qué paso con los sujetos esos?- menciono un cliente

-¿los ladrones?, los de seguridad se los llevaron- respondió otro

-no, me refiero a ese joven que peleo contra los delincuentes y la jovencita esa-

-yo vi que fueron a la estación del centro, de seguro manifestaran sobre lo ocurrido-

Estas palabras alertaron a ambos chicos, emprendiendo carrera, se dirigieron hasta aquel lugar donde se encontraba su querida amiga…

-entonces, cuando estaban a punto de atacarme, me desvíe y con su arma los acorrale, tuve que provocarles heridas para que no pudieran mover ya que si lo hacían, tomarían como rehén a mi amiga y ahí si se me sería mucho más difícil enfrentarme contra ellos- Splendont y Flaky estaban sentados frente al mayor de la guardia, en su oficina declarando lo sucedido- sinceramente lamento haberle causado muchos problemas, pero la vida de ella dependía de mí, pero si usted piensa que debo pagar por lo sucedido, no tengo inconveniente alguno- ante estas palabras, Flaky miro sorprendida a su amigo, estaba dispuesto a cargar con la culpa…

-e espere….por favor…. él no tiene la culpa, yo…solo- Flaky trataba de defender a su amigo, Splendont tan solo la miraba medio asombrado por su valentía

-no tiene de que preocuparse señorita, ustedes actuaron en defensa propia, por ende los dejare en libertad- la sentencia del jefe dejo tranquila a la pequeña niña, mientras que el joven peli rojo la miraba contento…

-gracias Flaky, por tratar de sacarme del lio- el chico se sonrió tiernamente, haciendo que Flaky se sonrojara y con la mirada baja, esta le respondió…

-no, no tienes por qué agradecerme….es lo que hacen…los amigos, ¿verdad?- Flaky se ponía más roja con la mirada baja, mientras que el joven Splendont hacia lo mismo.

Cuando el jefe se retiró, ambos se quedaron un momento en la oficina

-oye Flaky, si no te importa, ¿puedo llevarte hasta casa?- dijo mientras se paraba de la silla, la pequeña se quedó pensando unos segundo ya que su objetivo de su visita al centro era ver aquella arma…

-etto….Splendont, yo…-estaba a punto de responder cuando de pronto, ruidos de unos pasos corriendo a gran velocidad se hacían presente en la oficina…

-FLAKYY¡-en coro, Flippy y petunia llegaron donde estaba ella…

-gracias a Dios, estas bien…-Petunia lloraba amargamente mientras abrazaba a su amiga, en cambio Flippy…

-ERES UNA TONTA¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS? NO SABES QUE ES MUY PELIGRO….¿y este quien es?- Flippy estaba sermoneando a la pequeña peli roja cuando el otro joven se colocó en frente del peli verde…

-no creo que esa sea la forma de hablarle a una dama, será mejor que te disculpes- la mirada de Splendont daba un aire atemorizante, pero a Flippy no le importaba eso, al contrario, se formó una pelea de miradas…

-y tú, ¿Quién diablos te creer que eres?- dijo Flippy sacando chispas de sus ojos

-¿yo?, pues yo soy el amigo de ella, así que si vas a tratarla de esa manera, me veré forzado a defenderla ante sujetos como tú- dijo Splendont también botando chispas de sus ojos.

Ambos chicos se miraban completamente desafiantes, mientras que las chicas…

-Pe…Petunia, estas aquí- dijo Flaky mientras abrazaba a su amiga-¿acaso…viniste a protegerme?

-por supuesto que sí, no podía dejar que algo malo te pasara…eres una tonta Flaky, te dije que te acompañaría al centro otro día- Petunia aun lloraba cuando en eso, la suave mano de Flaky se pozo en los azules cabellos de su amiga

-lo siento, te hice preocupar…es mi culpa, lo siento- Petunia alzo su mirada tan solo para ver las lágrimas de su pequeña amiga

-no te preocupes, no paso a mayores, pero la próxima hazme caso ¿sí?- ante esta petición, Flaky asintió mientras que su amiga le sonreía-pero, Flaky… ¿Quién es este chico?- pregunto mientras señalaba a Splendont

-él es un amigo de la infancia, él me salvo de esos sujetos…-Flaky contesto ruborizada

-hum, entonces deberíamos separarlos antes de que empiecen a pelearse- Petunia ya sabía lo que se venía entre estos dos chicos-oigan ustedes dos, ya dejen de pelear o tendré que detenerlos con mis golpes mortales-

Flippy y Splendont aún seguían con esa guerra de miradas, pero ante la petición….y amenaza de la peli azul, ambos se voltearon para no verse más.

-¿Qué clase de amigo tienes Flaky? Se nota que no tiene modales- menciono Splendont haciendo que Flippy lo volviera a desafiar.

-¿acaso quieres morir, imbécil?- dijo mientras que sostenía su cuchilla, Flaky y Petunia se dieron cuenta de eso

-por favor, todos, dejen de pelear ¡- Flaky se colocó en medio de ambos chicos, haciendo que estos se calmaran

-vaya, esto es el poder del amor- dijo Petunia

-NNO DIGAS EESAS COCOSAS, PETUNIA¡-dijo Flaky sonrojada.

-como sea, me tengo que ir, Flaky ¿nos vamos?- Splendont tomo de la mano a la pequeña niña, Flippy actuó de inmediato deseando atravesar a su contrincante pero este lo detuvo sujetando su mano, el cuchillo estaba a unos milímetros del cuello del peli rojo…

-no te la llevaras a ningún lado, ¿me oíste, idiota?- la ira empezaba a mostrarse en los ojos verdes cristalinos, Splendont no se quedaba atrás…

-tú no eres nadie para decidir si ella viene o se queda, además, este lugar es peligroso para que dos niñas se queden aquí en especial con un demente como tú- dijo asiendo referente a Petunia y Flaky, Flippy deseaba aniquilar a Splendont, deseaba atravesarlo con su arma y hacer que toda su sangre volara, mostrando el espectáculo preferido de su alter ego; Fliqpy…

-**déjame salir, yo mismo me puedo encargar de este tío**- dijo Fliqpy detrás del veterano, sus ojos enfermizos y sus colmillos sobresalían atemorizantemente, las ganas de matar hacia que la mente de Flippy sea posesionada por su demonio, pero en eso…

-ALTO LOS DOS, NO SE MUEVAN¡-el jefe llego tras haber escuchado todo, con una pistola en mano amenazo a Flippy. Este no quería dejar con vida al peli rojo, pero no podía arriesgarse…

-esto lo terminaremos en otro momento- dijo Flippy mientras bajaba su mano y la colocaba detrás para guardar su cuchilla…

-la próxima vez que nos veamos, nos enfrentaremos- Splendont tenía las mismas ganas de arrebatarle la vida a su contrincante, pero no podían debido al lugar, el tiempo y la compañía que tenía- Flaky, te llevare a tu casa, vámonos de aquí- el chico estaba a punto de tomar la mano de ella, pero…

-lo siento, Splendont…tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de irme- dijo Flaky mientras miraba a su amigo seriamente

-Flaky… ¿estas segura?- el peli rojo la miraba asombrada por su decisión y a la vez algo frustrado por no conseguir lo que deseaba

-sí, pero no te preocupes, llegare bien a mi casa…te lo prometo- dicho esto, Splendont no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, acercándose a la niña, le dio un beso de despedida en esas suaves manos pero también como una forma de provocar al soldado…

-_maldito infeliz_- pensaba el peli verde al ver como el tipo besaba a Flaky

-nos veremos en otra oportunidad, mi hermosa Flaky- alejándose de todos, con un gesto de sus manos se despidió del resto

-ese sujeto…es muy caballeroso- dijo Petunia mientras ponía cara de pensativa

-¿Y TU POR QUE LO IDOLATRAS?-dijo Flippy sacando chispas-oye Flaky, ahora me dirás por qué diantres viniste a este lugar a estas horas- Flippy volvió su mirada a la peli roja, Flaky no sabía si decirle o no…

-si te lo digo… ¿me prometes que no te molestaras?- la pequeña tenía la mirada al suelo por la pena

-¿a qué te refieres?-Flippy se puso serio ante la petición de ella, pensaba que sería una estúpida razón, pero sin importar que debía cumplirlo- no me enojare peo dime ¿para qué has venido?

-pues…yo…yo vine porque- estando a punto de dar su explicación cuando en eso, cierta personita los interrumpió

-o vaya, pero si es la niña del otro día- el anciano se apareció en la jefatura- buenas noches pequeña señorita-

-oh, buenas noches señor- Flaky hizo una reverencia como saludo al viejo- me alegra encontrarlo señor, estaba a punto de ir donde usted- esta mención dejo algo raro a Flippy, ¿Qué tenía que hacer ella en una tienda de armas?

-oye, ¿Qué tienes que hacer con el viejo este?- Flippy estaba molesto por la causa incomprendida de la pequeña peli roja

-en vez de discutirlo aquí, ¿Por qué no vamos a la pastelería que esta frente a mi tienda?- dijo animado y sonriente el señor, a lo cual las dos niñas aceptaron

Todos se dirigieron a la tienda. Cuando todos estaban merendando, Flaky explico sus motivos…

-¿y qué piensas hacer con el cuchillo?- dijo Flippy mientras jugaba con una fresa de su pastel-

-yo quería volverla a ver, sé que es algo raro pero me gusta como es- dijo Flaky mientras sostenía una taza de una rica chocolatada

-si deseas verla te la prestare, pero tan solo por unos minutos- dijo el señor mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel de chocolate a su boca

-lo que me pregunto ¿por qué te gusta esa arma? Yo pensé que a ti te aterraban esas cosas- Petunia estaba sentada al lado de Flaky saboreando una rica torta de naranja

-es que…yo tan solo- Flaky no podía decir el motivo ya que arruinaría la sorpresa

-no te preocupes, cuando desees verla puedes volver, no tengo inconveniente alguno menos mi querido pupilo, verdad Flippy?- dijo el señor chocando su codo al joven soldado

-como si me importara, oye Flaky, apúrate en ver el cuchillo ya que no tengo mucho tiempo- Flippy se llevó un gran trozo de pastel a su boca para ultimo comerse la fresa, después saco unos billetes y los coloco en la mesa para pagar las tortas de todos- yo estaré en la tienda mientras tanto- dicho esto, Flippy se fue de frente

-perdónenlo, es un buen muchacho aunque a veces no sabe comportarse- dijo el señor colocándose en forma de ruego

-no, no tiene por que pedir perdón señor, ya lo conocemos así que no hay problema- Petunia, a pesar de que el peli verde no le cayera, era amiga de este así que tenía que soportarlo

-es cierto, él es nuestro amigo así que no hay problema alguno- dijo la pequeña Flaky sonriéndole al señor.

Después de terminar la taza de chocolate y las tortas, los tres se dirigieron a la tienda. El hombre saco la cuchilla para mostrárselo a las niñas, ambas se quedaron asombradas por la belleza del arma mientras que Flippy, tan solo miraba a la peli roja toda fascinada…

-**¿Qué motivo tendrá esa mocosa por el arma?- **Fliqpy estaba recostado contra un mural de poster s de armas- **eso que le guste la cuchilla de un momento a otro se me es muy raro**-

_-"tendrá sus motivos, además eso no nos incumbe"-_ respondió el joven soldado sin quitar su mirada de Flaky

-**corrección, si nos incumbe, recuerda que esa cuchilla es nuestra**- menciono el ente señalando el arma- **yo creo que esta niña se lo quiere comprar, no podemos dejar que nos lo quite**-

_-"no creo que ese sea el verdadero motivo, tal vez…"-_ una idea del por qué Flaky estaba tan interesada en el arma se le metió en la mente a Flippy, dejándolo algo dudoso…

-**si eso es lo que crees, está bien**- Fliqpy sabía lo que Flippy pensaba así que se desvaneció dejando solo a su portador

Ya pasado 20 minutos de pura conversación, el viejo guardo la cuchilla en el estante. Las niñas ya tenían que retirarse a sus casas ya que era demasiado tarde…

-apúrense, tenemos que irnos- Flippy se colocó su boina mientras apuraba a las niñas. Flaky y Petunia se miraron y luego lo miraron a él

-¿acaso piensas llevarnos hasta nuestras casas? Pregunto la peli azul, Flippy tan solo camino hacia la dirección de la puerta de salida…

-tengas cuidado niñas, la calle en esta zona es muy peligrosa a estas horas, Flippy se encargara de llevarlas sanas y salvas a sus casas- ante lo mencionado, Petunia y Flaky se despidieron del anciano para luego alcanzar al peli verde.

-oyeeee…mo-kuuuun- Lummpy estaba recostado en su sofá mientras veía la televisión

-dime Lum-kun- pregunto el peli morado mientras leía un periódico

-esa pastilla para la memoria…- Lummpy cambio de canal a uno de futbol

-¿qué tiene?- dijo the Mole

-al parecer no le causa efecto a la chica esa, Petunia- esta mención hizo que the Mole dirigiera su vista su compañero- creo que ella tiene algo que la diferencia del resto…a todos les funciono la pastilla menos a ella… ¿sabes por qué?-

-no Lum-kun, no lo sé…pero tenemos que decirle todos estos detalles al jefe- volviendo su vista al periódico

-hummm….mo-kun…- dijo cambiando el canal a uno de noticias

-dime Lum-kun- dijo the Mole cambiando de página

-tengo hambre… ¿me puedes dar de comer?-

-dile al mayordomo que te prepare lo que quieras-

-hummmm….moooooo-kuuuuuuun, tengo hambreeee-

-lum-kun, creo que deseas que te mate, por favor déjame leer en paz-

Los tres jóvenes se dirigían a la casa de la peli azul para dejarla, ya que su casa era más cerca que la de Flaky…

-bueno, nos vemos mañana chicos- dijo Petunia despidiéndose de sus amigos- oye Flippy, cuida a Flaky, si me entero que algo malo le paso…- Petunia amenazo al peli verde alzando su dedo índice en el rostro de este

-deja de joder maldición, yo sé lo que hago- Flippy se volteó para alejarse de la casa de la peli azul

-bueno amiga, nos vemos mañana en la escuela- abrazando a su pequeña amiga- cuídate mucho ¿sí?-

-claro, no te preocupes que estaré bien- dicho esto, Flaky se retiró de la puerta para dirigirse a paso veloz donde su "guardaespaldas".

La luna alumbraba la noche haciéndola un poco más visible, el canto de los grillos era lo único que se escuchaba en las calles, ningún automóvil pasaba, cosa que era algo incómodo para ambos…

-_tengo que decir algo, esto es algo incómodo…pero ¿de qué hablamos?-_ la peli roja se preguntaba como romper el silencio entre ambos, el camino era algo largo por lo cual pasarían todo el tiempo en silencio, cuando de pronto…

-oye Flaky- Flippy hablo primero- dime una cosa-

-eh? Si, dime ¿Qué sucede Flippy?- pregunto alto alterada la pequeña niña

-¿acaso piensas comprarte esa cuchilla?- esta pregunto sorprendió un poco a Flaky, no sabía que decir, tenía que mentirle para que no arruinara la sorpresa

-pues…yo…es una cuchilla muy linda…me me…me gustaría...- Flippy sentía que la respuesta que escucharía no sería la verdadera…

-no quiero que me mientas, sabes que detesto las mentiras Flaky- esto lo ponía mucho más difícil para la peli roja, tomando un poco de valor de donde fuera, Flaky decidió decirle la verdad….

-Flippy, se cuánto quieres esa cuchilla, por eso pienso comprártela, no importa cuánto dinero gaste con tal…con tal de verte feliz- Flippy se sorprendió por completo cuando escucho esas palabras de su querida niña, sin saber que decir se detuvo en medio camino dejando un poco asustada a la pequeña…

-Flaky…gracias- los hermosos ojos carmesí de la pequeña se iluminaron al escuchar esas palabras, pequeñas pero significativas palabras- gracias por preocuparte por mi felicidad…ahora entiendo…-

-yo…quiero verte sonreír Flippy, no quiero verte triste…eso me duele mucho- llevándose su mano al pecho- ¡quiero que todos los días sonrías, conmigo y nuestros amigos!-

El joven soldado no sabía que decir ante esto, tan solo se acercó a la peli roja para darle un fuerte abrazo, ambos se quedaron así por un buen tiempo…

-si eso deseas, entonces…sonreiré para ti- Flaky no podía contenerse así que solo empezó a llorar mientras el hombro del veterano se mojaba a causa de esto- pero te pediré una cosa- menciono- no deseo que lo compres, esa arma me lo puse como meta, si tú lo llegas a comprar ya no tendría un objetivo… ¿me entiendes?- la pequeña comprendía, y con el dolor de su corazón acepto la petición de su soldado…

-entiendo, Flippy…-ambos se alejaron un podo dejándose ver los rostros, los ojos carmesí de la pequeña brillaban debido a las lágrimas pero los verdes cristalinos de Flippy brillaban por un sentimiento, una sensación llena de calidez, ambos empezaron a acercar sus rostro lentamente, dejándose llevar por el momento, sus bocas estaban al punto de rosarse….

-OH¡ YEAA¡-un chico de aprox. 28 años pasaba cerca de la pareja haciendo que estos se pusieran rojos y tensos de los nervios, el chico paso de frente mientras escuchaba una música de los 80's en sus auriculares.

Flippy tenía ganas de matarlo, pero por la hora tenía como prioridad dejar en casa a su pequeña niña…

-será mejor que nos apresuremos- Flippy tomo de la mano a Flaky, mientras que ella ruborizada de por más, camino a la par del peli verde.

En casa, Giggles estaba concentrada en su cama resolviendo unos problemas de matemáticas, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico, su querido amigo del cual estaba enamorada en secreto (que irónico e.e) pero también en como lo encontró ese día en la escuela…

-todo fue un mal sueño, tan solo una horrible pesadilla…pero, ¿por qué lo siento tan real?- la angustia la devoraba por dentro, temiendo por su vida y por la de su amado niño conejito…

-Giggles, tienes una llamada de tu amigo- dijo la mamá de la peli rosa

-ok mama, ya contesto- respondido Giggles. No había necesidad de bajar ya que ella tenía un teléfono propio en su habitación…

-_buenas noches Giggles_- dijo el pequeño Cuddles

-buenas noches Cuddles, que sorpresa que me llames, deberías de estar descansando para regresar mañana a la escuela-

-_lo sé lo sé, solo que deseaba llamarte, escuchar tu voz aunque sea por un momento…perdona si te incomodo_-

-no, no hay problema…tan solo que, me sorprende que desees eso-

-_hace tiempo que no hablábamos por teléfono, ¿verdad?-_

-sí, tienes razón, será porque siempre nos vemos en la escuela casi todos los días jajajaja-

-_jajajaja si, tienes razón…etto Giggles, quisiera pedirte algo…-_

-hum?, si dime, no hay problema, are lo que me pidas-

_-¿te gustaría…em…te gustaría…ir conmigo al cine?-_

-Cuddles…yo…si, me gustaría ir contigo-

_-¿en serio? Oh grandioso, entonces este domingo salgamos a ver esa nueva película, y si deseas de paso paseamos por el centro comercial…claro si gustas-_

-me encantaría, de verdad…bueno Cuddles, tengo que colgar, buenas noches-

-buenas noches, Giggles-

Bueno bueno bueno, aquí el siguiente cap. De mi fic

Antes que nadan unas cosas:

XxYaCaRoxX, ya sé que las plantas carnívoras no comen carne, solo insectos, solo que quería joderlo un rato a Splendid e.e

nomade12, gracias por las referencias, me ayudaron mucho en serio

bueno espero que lo disfruten

see you late bye bye


	22. Un recuerdo, adiós Maestro

_**La organización "TIGGER", como se mencionó, esta organización está bajo el mantenimiento del gobierno pero encima de su poder, una organización oculta ante el mundo, ruin y con ganas de poder absoluto, ha creado un virus sumamente peligroso y poderoso. El fin de esta arma era nada más y nada menos que para la guerra, el arma biológica seria implantada en el cuerpo humano de un soldado haciendo que este incrementara su poder y pudiera ganar la victoria en la lucha.**_

_**Los estudios referentes a esto, indicaban muchas anormalidades con respecto a la aceptación del cuerpo con el arma, hubo muchos experimentos, muchos sacrificios. La investigación y elaboración del virus fue llevada a cabo de manera súper secreta o confidencial en los laboratorios del ejército mismo, ya que si utilizaban los laboratorios extranjeros sería un riesgo que saliera a la luz sobre todo esto.**_

_**Las personas encargadas de portar el virus o mejor dicho, experimentos, eran civiles de la ciudad donde yacía el laboratorio, de manera sigilosa, raptaban o compraban a las personas del lugar, llegando a un total de 120 personas secuestradas. Los sujetos de prueba Vivian momentos tormentosos, los efectos que hacia el virus era atormentador, a tal grado de matar a quien lo tenía en su cuerpo. Muchos intentos en vanos llegaron a dar por terminado los experimentos, era una pérdida de tiempo seguir con algo que mataría a los miembros del ejército; no obstante, un grupo de 50 personas lograron contrarrestar los efectos mortales del arma, quedando completamente trasformados en armas vivientes, sus cuerpos tenían las características deseadas por el gobierno y la organización, pero esto no agraciaba mucho al ejército y a esas personas.**_

_**Un incidente ocurrió una noche en el laboratorio del ejército, los experimentos se amotinaron contra la seguridad del local, logrando escapar de aquella prisión mortal. Esta noticia llego a los oídos del gobierno así que tratando de lavarse las manos, impuso toda la culpa al ejercito ya que era el único motivo para que el incidente no fuera rebelado ante el mundo y mucho menos a los enemigos. Tomando como escusa una supuesta explosión de la cárcel del ejército, los integrantes de este buscaron alrededor de la ciudad, sin dejar un solo espacio sin buscar.**_

_**Al cabo de unos cuantos años, lograron encontrar la ubicación de estos sujetos, pero el crecimiento hizo que el trabajo de recolección fuera muy difícil, por ende se otorgó la orden de aniquilar a los que no servían o a los que fuesen muy peligrosos para tratar. La aniquilación fue aumentando según los informes, casi todos los experimentos se fortalecieron esos últimos años, dejando en bastante desventaja a sus captores, pero lo que más importaba era aniquilar a los descendientes de estos. La masacre fue total, los cuerpos de varios tamaños formas y edades yacían en los patios del ejército, listos para ser incinerados, no debía dejar pista alguna sobre el virus.**_

_**Pasado unos años más, el registro de los experimentos que formaron descendientes indicaba que aún había niños afuera, en la ciudad.**_

_**La nueva orden era encontrar a los niños para utilizarlos contra un golpe de estado y de por sí, tomar el control del mundo. El control completo de la organización caía en un mayor con el nombre en clave Tiger Boss, la organización fue creciendo sorprendentemente.**_

_**El ejército decidió dejar al gobierno y obtener el control del problema, estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse contra la organización, por ende la base K-POWM está destinada a encontrar a esos niños y retenerlos en un lugar seguro, fuera de las garras de Tiger Boss y de toda su maldad.**_

Una noche oscura y fría, típica del comienzo de otoño, una silueta reflejada por la luz de la luna permanecía quieta, pensando en aquellos momentos de su vida, decisiones que tendría que tomar apresuradamente ya que, su destino y de otros dependía de ello…

-si tan solo…si tan solo no hubiera asesinado a toda esa gente, otro tipo de historia seria- decía el mayor mientras observaba la inmensa y redonda luna amarilla- la vida de esos niños esta en mis manos, en especial…en especial la tuya, Flippy- sus pensamientos lo dejaban distraído del mundo exterior, pero uno de sus generales lo saco de su transe…

-Mayor, siento interrumpirlo en su descanso- menciono este sujeto- pero vengo a comunicarle sobre la reunión que ordenaron los líderes de alto mando-

-¿hum, reunión?- dijo el mayor medio asombrado por el comunicado- esto es algo malo, pero bueno, si ya han confirmado la junta, no debemos de ser irrespetuosos en no asistir- dijo el mayor mientras se rascaba la cabeza- mi querido asistente, necesito que me comunique con el soldado 18 por favor, esta mañana no pude encontrar mi teléfono…debió haberse perdido en ese lugar- el joven general trago saliva para comunicarle otro asunto con respecto a este ultimo

-¡ma mayor, el soldado 18 intento ubicarlo, él vino esta mañana preguntando por usted!- dijo nervioso

-eh?...- miro al general- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME AVISARON?- el mayor dirigió toda su ira contra su escritorio, haciendo que este se quebrara- bueno no importa, necesito comunicarme con él urgentemente- volviendo a la calma y cogiendo un cigarro de su bolsillo

-¡SI MI MAYOR¡- el joven general salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la oficina principal, ahí estaban los registros de todos los miembros de la base.

-jeeh, siempre se me olvidan las cosas, aún no recuerdo donde deje las llaves de mi casa jajaja- dijo el mayor mientras sonreía cómicamente, pero esa sonrisa se volvió en seriedad- ya no queda tiempo- tomando asiento frente a su escritorio- él necesita enfrentarse a la vida solo, yo ya no estaré mucho tiempo aquí…jaaah, tendré que decirle todo a mi joven discípulo- su cuerpo se recostó en su confortable sillón dejando que el sueño posara en sus ojos.

-**oye idiota, quiero matar a alguien**- Fliqpy estaba recostado en el sillón de la pequeña sala, mientras Flippy se preparaba una taza de te- **¿Por qué no damos unas vueltas por la zona?-** menciono el ente diabólico mostrando esa sonrisa característica de él

_-"ahora me encuentro cansado"-_ respondió el peli verde sin mirar a su alter ego- _"lo único que quiero es irme a la cama"-_ Flippy camino directo a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, pero a Fliqpy lo desesperaba no ver órganos y sangre volando a su alrededor

-**OYE IMBECIL, NECESITO DIVERITRME ASI COMO TÚ CON ESOS IDIOTAS DE TUS AMIGUITOS¡**-Fliqpy se puso delante de su portador impidiéndole el paso a este- **LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES DIVERITRME ¿QUÉ NO ME ENTIENDES?-**

_-"cuando se dé la oportunidad, tú tendrás el privilegio de matar a quien se te dé la gana, por el momento tenemos que reservarnos las ganas de matar"-_ Flippy se desvió del ente para seguir caminando hacia su cuarto.

-**algún día Flippy…-**dijo entre susurros el ente maligno- **algún día me las pagaras todas, maldito infeliz**- esto último dejo algo nervioso al joven veterano, cada uno entendía lo que el otro pensaba

_-"¡SI PIENSAS HACERLE DAÑO A ELLA, YO"-_ Flippy se puso a la defensiva pero el ente ya se había desvanecido, Flippy se sentía preocupado por la amenaza- maldición, no debería pasar esas cosas…DIABLOS¡-su ira lo llevó a golpear su puño contra la pared, dejando expuesta una buena zona haciendo que la sangre chorreara mientras algunas gotas manchaban la escalera. Sin tomar importancia a la herida, subió los últimos escalones para llegar al segundo piso, pero en eso, el teléfono empezó a timbrar haciendo que el peli verde bajara algo molesto por la llamada

Al momento de coger el teléfono, se sorprendió de la persona que lo estaba llamando…

-¿tú? ¿Qué quieres inútil?- menciono molesto y algo agresivo al emisor

-buenas noches, estoy haciendo una llamada para comunicar al soldado 18- dijo el sujeto al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué tipo de comunicado?- pregunto Flippy

-pues vera usted, tenemos una petición por parte del mayor. El jefe desea conversar con usted- respondió el mensajero

-tch, iré en seguida a la base, dígale al mayor que estaré allá en 23 minutos- dijo algo molesto el peli verde

-comprendido, cambio y fuera- colgó el otro sujeto

Flippy camino hacia su sofá para tomar su chaqueta, cogiendo sus llaves, camino hacia la calle para tomar su camioneta

-justo necesitaba comunicarle lo sucedido al mayor, espero que lo que me diga no sea tan largo de explicar- dijo mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad. Prendió el vehículo y se dirigió hacia la base secreta con mucha facilidad ya que no había mucho tránsito a esa hora de la noche.

En la base…

-el soldado 18 fue comunicado señor, en 23 minutos estará presente en la base señor- dijo el joven general, el mayor seguía en sus pensamientos mientras absorbía el humo de su cigarro- ¿señor?, disculpe señor… ¿jefe?-

-¿eh? O si, de acuerdo mi querido asistente, ya puedes irte- dijo el jefe haciendo señas con su mano para retirar al joven

-¡señor si señor!- este se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la oficina, pero un fuerte golpe en la cara hizo que perdiera el conocimiento

-jefeeeeee¡ vine a visitarlo- Lummpy hizo su aparición rompiendo la nariz del joven general

-oh ¡ lum-kun, que sorpresa que vengas a visitarme a estas horas de la noche- dijo sonriente y animoso el mayor- ¿a qué se debe tu visita, mi querido amigo?-

-bueeeno, vera jefe, quiero hablarle sobre ciertas pastillitas para dormir- al mencionar esto, la vista de Lummpy se tornó seria y preocupante- es acerca de uno de esos niños, es una chica de mi clase, se llama Petunia-

-hum, ¿Cuál es el problema con ella?- menciono el mayor

-la vez que la asesinamos yo y mo-kun, esa pastilla no causó efecto alguno, ya que a la mañana siguiente ella se enfrentó contra mí, quería vengarse por lo de su muerte- dijo Lummpy alzando la vista hacia el techo, como quien dice recordando lo sucedido

-hum, ya veo, ¿volviste a usar otra pastilla?- pregunto el jefe

-sí, le di otra pastilla pero creo que no le hacen efecto- respondió el peli celeste

-mo-kun, ¿él sabe de lo sucedido?- el mayor miro a su compañero algo preocupado

-sí, se lo mencione pero me dijo que no le tomara tanta importancia, que con otra pastilla dejaría de pensar en su muerte como un hecho- respondió Lummpy, sin percatarse de la mirada de su mayor

-hum, déjame ver que averiguo con respecto a esa niña, por el momento Lum-kun- dijo parándose de su sillón- me gustaría comunicarte sobre unos asuntos, ¿serias tan amable de esperar a que otra persona venga para decírselos?- el mayor ofreció asiento a su amigo, este tan solo se tiró en la silla ya que estaba algo cansado por el laborioso día

-etto, ¿Quién más vendrá jefe?- pregunto el peli celeste con la mirada medio adormecida

-pues, el que vendrá es- estaba a punto de mencionarlo cuando en eso, la presencia del invitado se hizo presente en la habitación, golpeando al pobre general esta vez en la cabeza

-jefe, bien tan rápido como pu…¿Qué HACE ESTE RETRASADO AQUÍ?- Flippy miro enojado a su compañero Lummpy

-holaaaaaa Fli-chan, ¿Cómo está mi querido alumno?-esto hizo que el peli verde explotara de ira, pero su calmo la situación…

-vamos amigos míos, cálmense para poder anunciarles lo que tengo que decirles- haciendo caso al pedido, Flippy se sentó un poco alejado a Lummpy, este por su parte acercó su silla al de Flippy tan solo para molestarlo

-si te acercas juro que te mato, ¿entendido?- dijo Flippy con su cuchilla casi cerca al rostro de su compañero

-vamos vamos Fli-chan, no juegues con cosas peligrosas- decía el joven maestro haciendo gestos con sus manos para calmarlo, cosa que colerizaba aún más al pobre soldado

-bueno llegando al asunto- menciono el jefe- por unos asuntos importantes con respecto a la misión, tomare un largo viaje a un lugar del cual no puedo decir donde, el punto de todo esto es que el cargo de mando se lo dejare a Lum-kun y a mo-kun, ellos se aran responsables hasta entonces de la organización, y si algo llegase a sucederle a uno de ellos, Flippy- señalando a su soldado- tú seguirás con el mando- este comunicado dejo algo asombrados a los dos jóvenes, no sabían si en verdad estaba hablando en serio el jefe, pero era un pedido sumamente importante

-jefe…-dijo Flippy- ¿Cuánto tiempo durara su viaje?-

-sé que será muy largo, pero no te preocupes, pronto nos volveremos a ver, ¿sí?- una bella sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del querido jefe, este hecho dejo algo pensativo a ambos chicos

-jefe ¿mo-kun ya sabe de esto?- pregunto el peli celeste

-Lum-kun, tú eres el encargado de decírselo, yo ahora tengo unas cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpan tendré que pedirles que se retiren- los dos chicos se pararon de las sillas para retirarse, no sin antes de despedirse como soldados que son. Antes de salir de la oficina, el mayor le menciono algo a su joven soldado

-oye Flippy, se un buen amigo- estas palabras dejaron pensando al peli verde, algo no le daba buena espina.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se retiraron, el mayor volvió en sus pensamientos otra vez…

-Flippy, ya eres todo un hombre-

Otro rutinario día de clases, un día en que todos los jóvenes despiertan con muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, ir a ese centro educativo a aprender muchas cosas interesantes, un lugar donde todos son felices…

-PIP PIP PIP PI PIP – el sonido del despertador

-maldito aparato….ya me levanté ¿que no ves?- dijo el pequeño chico conejo- odio la escuela- después de maldecir, agarro su toalla para dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha.

Mientras que se acicalaba, al tocar su cuerpo sentía como esa sensación de terror se apoderaba al recordar su trágica muerte…

-Flippy…profesor Lummpy… ¿por qué?- su mente se llenaba de muchas preguntas con respecto a estos dos, no podía entender como una pesadilla así pudiera atormentarlo hasta ahora- mi mente dice que es una pesadilla, pero yo digo que fue real…pero si fue así ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?- mientras más pensaba, mas desesperación y angustia tenia, debía que calmarse para alistarse lo más rápido posible para irse a la escuela.

Después de alistar sus cuadernos y libros en su mochila y ya vestido, corrió a la cocina para tomar unas tostadas y un vaso de jugo, el tiempo se le paso muy rápido por lo que debía apresurarse para llegar temprano, por suerte usaba su bicicleta como transporte.

En el camino a la escuela, los fatídicos recuerdos aun paseaban en su cabeza, no podía concentrarse bien, sentía que todo era una farsa pero que también era real…

-_Cuddles, deja de pensar en cosas que no son…de seguro es mucha televisión, si, debe ser eso_- sus pensamientos lo distrajo del camino haciendo que se tropezara con un cesto de basura, al percatarse del obstáculo trato de frenar pero la pista estaba algo lisa, sin poder contenerse llego a chocar su cuerpo contra un piste de luz-TI TI TI TI¡ duele…-mientras que se sobaba su cabeza, una persona fue en su rescate…

-¡Cuddles, ¿te encuentras bien?!-Giggles vivía muy cerca de donde Cuddles, así que siempre observaba el camino para ver si llegaba su amado chico conejo e ir juntos a la escuela- déjame revisarte, de seguro tienes alguna herida en tu cabeza- dicho esto, Giggles rebusco por toda la cabeza del pequeño pero por suerte no hubo herida alguna…

-gracias Giggles, pero no tengo nada grave- Cuddles no quería preocupar a su amiga por eso se levantó del asfalto- fue un accidente, aún tengo algo de sueño por lo que no pude ver muy bien el camino jejeje- mientras que el peli amarillo sonreía como distracción, la peli rosa no dejaba de mirarlo por si había algún rasguño o algo en particular

-hum, tienes razón, al parecer está bien, pero la próxima procura tener más cuidado por favor- dijo la pequeña traviesa mientras que señalaba el rostro del chico conejito, este tan solo se ruborizó un poco…

-e está bien…Giggles- ambos niños se miraron y se sonrojaron, los segundos pasaron si que estos se percataran…

-AAAAH¡ YA VA A TOCAR EL TIMBRE DE LA ESCUELA¡ CUDDLES TENEMOS QUE APURARNOS¡-Giggles tomo la muñeca de Cuddles y con la misma, sin importar la bicicleta, corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a tiempo…

-ESPERA GIGGLES, MI BICICLE- el pequeño estaba preocupado por dejar su bici en la calle

-no te preocupes- respondió la peli rosa- el guardia del vecindario lo guardara- dijo mientras corrían cuesta abajo, con dirección al centro de la ciudad

Mientras que los niños lograban llegar, los demás integrantes del grupo ya estaban en el aula, esperando la llegada de sus tardones compañeros…

-de nuevo vendrán tarde, como siempre nos tienen esperándolos- decía medio aburrido el pequeño Toothy quien leía una revista de lugares turísticos…

-ten un poco de paciencia-dijo Sniffles mientras hacía unos ejercicios de un libro universitario de ciencias- recuerda que Cuddles está enfermo por ende Giggles llegara tarde acompañándolo-

-no, no me refería a ellos dos- dijo el pecoso cambiando a la siguiente pagina

-entonces ¿a quienes más te refieres?- pregunto dudoso el peli celeste

-de Nutty, Petunia y Flaky; cada vez que ellos faltan es un tanto aburrido- respondió el pecoso, Sniffles miro a su compañero y luego su libro…

-cierto, cuando ellos están siempre es divertido, de seguro tuvieron algún inconveniente en el camino- Sniffles cerraba su libro para guardarlo en su mochila- hay que tener paciencia ¿sí?- Toothy tenía que hacer caso de su querido amigo a pesar de lo aburrido que estaba.

-etto Flippy, ¿era necesario llevarnos a la escuela?- Petunia estaba sentada en el asiento trasero junto a su amigo caramelo, quien aún estaba babeando por el sueño, mientras que la pequeña Flaky estaba en el asiento del copiloto

-tengo mis razones, así que guarda silencio- dijo medio molesto y cansado por la hora

-en verdad no debiste llevarnos si no querías- menciono la peli azul- aunque cuando te lo pide Flaky, no tienes inconveniente alguno- esto último lo dijo en tono picaresco haciendo que ambos jóvenes sentados adelante se ruborizara

-no Petunia, yo…yo no le dije…en verdad…en verdad fue…-Flaky trataba de explicar los motivos pero fue interrumpida por su compañero

-ese maldito viejo me dijo que los llevara a la escuela, me amenazo con vender mi preciada cuchilla- Flippy botaba chispas por los ojos al recordar la amenaza del señor…

-jeeeeh, con que era por eso…y yo que creí que lo hacías por Flaky- dijo Petunia medio desanimada al comprender el verdadero motivo- en fin, apúrate en llegar que sino no podremos entrar a clases por tu culpa-

-DEJA DE DARME ORDENES Y CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA¡-dijo Flippy

-TU NO ME CIERRAS LA BOCA, TAN SOLO DEDICATE A CONDUCIR, ANIMAL¡-dijo Petunia

Mientras que ambos seguían discutiendo, a Flaky le parecía por alguna extraña razón algo cómico por lo que soltó unas pequeñas risas.

-jaaaaah¡ que aburrimiento- Splendid estaba en su salón, sentado en su carpeta mientras que sus compañeros de aula rondaban por todas partes hablando en grupos, algunos hacían tareas dejadas hace días, etc. etc. etc.- siempre solo…como hace mucho tiempo ¿eh?- la mirada del peli celestes se tornaba nostálgica al recordar su pasado, un pasado demasiado doloroso para cualquiera, pero había algo que lo mantenía fuerte ante cualquier cosa…

- "_tú eres tú y nadie puede cambiar eso"-_esas palabras resonaban en la friki cabeza del peli celeste, animándolo cada vez que se sentía marginado o solitario…

-me pregunto… ¿Dónde estarás en estos momentos, Splendont?- se decía a si mismo mientras miraba por la ventana aquel cielo medio despejado, aun con el característico color celeste.

-CORRE MALDITA SEA¡-Flippy llevaba en sus hombros al chico caramelo mientras que las dos niñas corrían detrás de él

-ESO ESTAMOS HACIENDO, IDIOTA¡-dijo Petunia

-ya…vamos…a llegar…no se…detengan¡- Flaky corría lo más que podía aunque sus pulmones no dieran para más, Flippy no quería llegar tarde o sino seria castigado por su mayor de vuelta, este ya sabía las inasistencias y tardanzas de su joven soldado, por ende tenía que hacer lo imposible para que no fuera castigado otra vez

-maldición- dijo parándose bruscamente- vengan acá las dos- Flippy cargo a cada niña por la cintura para poder llegar más rápido a clases, Petunia y Flaky estaba roja pero el asunto era sus pequeñas faldas escolares…

-oye idiota, bájanos que todo el mundo nos ven las bragas- dijo molesta y colérica la joven peli azul pero al soldado no le importaba, debía llegar o sino el castigo que recibiría seria completamente horrible

-digan lo que digan, no puedo dejarlas atrás- Petunia y Flaky miraron sorprendidas a su amigo, una cosa que los soldados tenían como prioridad era nunca dejar a un compañero atrás.

Justo antes e doblar la esquina, el timbre se anuncia dejando completamente asustados al pequeño grupo de amigos…

-esto no es obstáculo para mi- Flippy tomo una impresionante velocidad mientras chocaba con todos los estudiantes del pasillo hasta alguno que otro profesor, dejándolos inconscientes- ya vamos a llegar, esperen¡- al momento de decir esto, ya estaban frente al salón…

-oh¡ Petunia, Flaky, Flippy…etto…por qué están despeinados?- Toothy y Sniffles vieron a sus amigos llegar a tiempo pero algo asombrados por la apariencia de estos…

-es una larga…y maratonista historia, Toothy- dijo jadeante y completamente sudada la peli azul, Flippy se sostenía en sus rodillas y Flaky, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

Mientras que los chicos recuperaban su aliento sentados en sus carpetas, Toothy y Sniffles veían el reloj aun preguntándose a qué hora vendrán la otra pareja…

-buenos días chicos¡- Giggles y Cuddles hicieron su aparición en el aula, dejando a sus amigos tranquilos…

-al fin estamos todos reunidos- menciono Sniffles todo alegre. La parejita estaba entrando cuando sus vistas fueron directo al veterano, quien este los miraba de una manera atemorizante…

-buenos días, Flippy- Cuddles miro desafiante al peli verde, este no tenía que dar evidencia así que respondió normalmente

-tch, hola conejo- dijo mientras sacaba su mirada del peli amarillo, obviamente era una típica actitud de este, pero para Cuddles era una forma de esquivarlo.

Unas veces todos sentados, el profesor se presentó en el aula, haciendo que todos los alumnos saludaran cordialmente, la hora de clases había empezado.

-buenaaaas, mis queridos alumnos¡-Lummpy estaba en el otro grado, donde Splendid

-buenos días profesor- dijeron en coro los alumnos

-como verán estoy de buen humor, así que por el día de hoy no tendremos clases- dijo sonriente el peli celeste

-YEEEEEEEEH¡los gritos de emoción de todos los alumnos se escuchaban por todas partes, estaban muy ansiosos por tener el día para ellos…

-peeeeero- dijo- tendrán que resolver las paginas desde 45 hasta 48, si alguno no llega a terminar los problemas del libro, no podrán salir a su descanso y tampoco se irán si no terminan a la hora de salida- obviamente todos los alumnos empezaron a lanzarle todas sus cosas, pero este ya sabía el truco puesto que le paso lo mismo con el salón del pequeño grupo…

-profesor estúpido…es la segunda clase que me da y aún no puedo dejar de pensar en aquella ves…esa vez…maldición- sus recuerdos retornaban bruscamente a él, llevándolo a esa escena desagradable cuando murió atravesado…

Mientras que Splendid recordaba ese día, Lummpy miraba algo serio al joven friki, por alguna razón le recordaba a cierta persona aunque no sabía a quién…

-y pensar que este rarito es uno de los tantos que tengo que proteger, que desperdicio de mi tiempo- pensaba el joven maestro mientras esquivaba unos libros y unas mochilas- me gustaría saber qué tipo de poder tiene este sujeto, debe ser lago estúpido debido a su forma de ser…- Lummpy sentía las ganas de "conocer" más a fondo al joven héroe, pero si lo hacía estaría arriesgando la misión, por el momento debía de estar tranquilo hasta que la oportunidad se dé.

En la base del ejército…

-según lo que nos informaron nuestros espías, la organización "T" (de tigre) se encuentra mucho más cerca de lo que nos imaginábamos - decía un jefe de control del cuartel, el mayor y sus compañeros se encontraban en una reunión platicando sobre los "niños"- nuestros mayores tuvieron la idea de trasladar de una buena vez a todos esos experimentos a la base secreta, donde estarán protegidos de nuestros enemigos-

-(murmuro por parte de los miembros)- los integrantes de la reunión se quedaron pensando acerca de esa decisión…

-creo que aún no estamos listos- dijo el mayor

-hum?, ¿a qué se debe ese comentario, Mayor?- pregunto el primer sujeto en hablar

-es algo simple, mis queridos compañeros- parándose de su asiento, comenzó a caminar con dirección a la ventana de la oficina que daba al patio principal de la base- tengo un tipo de información muy valiosa referente a los niños- esto último dejo algo inquieto a los miembros

-¿y se puede saber de qué habla esa información?-

-según los estudios de los laboratorios del gobierno, como sabemos, los hijos de los experimentos son en total 4 niños, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- esta interrogativa dejo algo pensativos a todos los presentes

-según los informes que nos dieron… ¿usted cree que puede que exista un 5° niño?- pregunto otro sujeto

-no, no lo creo, lo confirmo- menciono el mayor dejando a todos pasmados por la noticia- eh estado investigando más a fondo con respecto a estos sujetos llamados "experimentos", analizando sus ubicaciones y la forma en cómo se separaron del laboratorio, llegue a descubrir que hubo una pareja extraviada de la lista de los experimentos que estaban siendo buscados-

-un momento- un tipo robusto se levantó bruscamente de la mesa asustando un poco a todos- ¿CUANDO PENSABA DECIRNOS ESTA IMPORTANTE INFORMACION?-

-recién acabo de terminar mis investigaciones, me preocupaba el hecho de que pudiera quedar otro niño sin contar y que quedara presa fácil ante la organización- el mayor se sentía de una manera, culpable por los hechos- además, también tengo una terrible noticia-

-(murmuro)- todos miraron nerviosos al mayor

-al parecer, tenemos un infiltrado en nuestra base, obviamente, este sujeto está robando la información que tenemos para llevársela a Tiger Boss, si ellos se llegaran a enterar sobre nuestros pasos y localización de los niños, estaremos en graves problemas- esta alerta dejo algo desconfiados a todos los miembros

-usted, ¿puede decirnos quien es aquella persona infiltrada?- pregunto el primero en hablar

-lamentablemente no conozco su paradero- respondió el mayor- pero dejare todos mis informes en mi oficina, por si algún acontecimiento me llegase a suceder- estas palabras daban por entender otra cosa, pero los sujetos estaban más preocupados por la misión que cualquiera de sus compañeros…

-nosotros, la brigada de espionaje, estaremos pendientes de cualquier movimiento sospechoso en la base, nos aseguraremos de que ese "topo" no salga con vida de este lugar- dijo el líder del escuadrón de espionaje

-agradezco de antemano su apoyo, pero lo que necesito por el momento es detener la orden de traslado de todos esos niños- el mayor sabía que si realizaban movimiento alguno, ese 5° niño escaparía al notar la presencia del ejército- una prioridad para mi es eso, necesito más tiempo hasta que todos los niños sean ubicados-

-si su petición es esa entonces veremos qué podemos hacer, no podemos confirmarle nada por el momento, pero le tendremos una respuesta inmediata- dijo uno de los lideres

-lamento esto pero la reunión continuara en otro momento, dado ciertas circunstancias, necesitamos realizar ciertos preparativos- dicho esto, todos los miembros de las ala se retiraron, menos cierta persona…

-mayor ¿usted no se va a retirar?- preguntó el joven general con su rostro vendado

-hum…si, ya me voy, pero antes quiero pedirte un favor, querido amigo- este se acercó directo al joven, este tan solo escucho el pedido que le dio el jefe…

Mientras tanto, en la organización TIGGER…

-oh, veo que el ejército sabe de la existencia del 5° niño…- Tiger Boss, un hombre completamente sombrío, de casi 2.10 m, corpulento y con un ojo de vidrio, estaba sentado frente a su inmenso escritorio conversando con uno de sus prestigiosos espías- creo que ese sujeto sabe quién es… (Aspirando un cigarro)…será mejor que le saques toda la información antes que lo encuentre…- dijo este a una silueta escondida entre las sombras de una esquina de la habitación…

-se lo que debo hacer, mi amo- dijo mientras reverenciaba al jefe- le juro por mi vida que encontrare al 5° niño y lo traeré ante usted-

-no me importa cuántas veces tengas que vender tu alma al diablo, quiero a ese experimento en mi organización lo antes posible…..(aspirando su cigarro otra vez)… una vez que lo encuentres…lo traerás ante mi presencia- el jefe aspiro un poco más ese humo proveniente de su cigarro cuando en eso, otra persona se hizo presente en la sala…

-buenos días, mi señor- ese sujeto era la mano derecha del líder- vine a reportarme como siempre- dijo haciendo reverencia

-Splendont, que alegría verte por aquí- dijo el jefe llevándose otra vez el cigarro a la boca- espero que estés haciendo tus labores-

-según escuche, el ejército ya sabe sobre nuestra 5 víctima, que pena que no puedan encontrarlo- menciono entre risas

-¿acaso tú conoces el paradero de ese niño?- pregunto la silueta

-no, pero según mis averiguaciones, estudia en aquella escuela central, como tenemos a un miembro ahí nos será más fácil encontrarlo, claro que eso depende de que tan eficiente sea ese espía- decía el peli rojo mientras se acomodaba su antifaz

-no me interesa como lo hagan, tan solo encuéntrenme a ese mocoso, o sino, ustedes serán los que paguen- el líder mostro una perturbadora y horripilante sonrisa, cosa que no intimidaba mucho a los dos personajes

-no se preocupe, mi señor, sabe que siempre cumplo lo que usted me ordena- dijo Splendont- ni bien encuentre al 5° niño, le comunicare de inmediato-

-como siempre mi fiel y leal mano derecha, bien, lárguense y no vuelvan hasta que traigan a ese experimento ante mí- dicho esto, ambas siluetas salieron de la sala haciendo reverencia antes- ese Splendont, mi leal y fiel perro…j ajajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJA(risa diabólica y maléfica de un villano)

Caminando por el pasadizo, la persona misteriosa hizo un comentario poco agradable para el joven…

-se me es raro que un tipo como tú sea la mano derecha del jefe, veo que el amo no se toma muy en serio al escoger a sus compañeros-

-pues veo que a ti tampoco te tomo en serio- respondió el peli rojo con una sonrisa- y pensar que tu trabajas para nosotros y para esos inútiles del ejército, ¿sabes? no sé si creer en ti-

-no necesito tu credibilidad, tan solo no te metas en mi trabajo, perro faldero- este individuo se dirigió a otro pasillo, dejando a un lado al joven Splendont

-este tío se pone cada vez más molesto de lo normal, después me encargare de ti, miserable- Splendont no era de hacer peleas absurdas con sus camaradas, pero no era de soportar demasiado a los que lo provocaban.

Siguió su camino hacia la zona este del cuartel, en la planta baja, en donde estaban las habitaciones para los miembros. Splendont se dirigió directo a su recamara, algo lujosa y de buen estilo, para descansar un momento. Acercándose a su cama, se tiró bruscamente en ella para dejar que el sueño cerrara sus ojos, pero en el momento justo, la imagen de la pequeña peli roja se le vino a la mente, recordando aquellos momentos cuando estaban juntos…

-Flaky…-dijo entre susurros- cuanto tiempo ha pasado…desde aquella vez…

**flash back**

_Un hermoso día de primavera anunciaba el último día de clases en la preparatoria de una pequeña ciudad, los alumnos esperaban ansiosos los últimos segundos de clases que faltaban para poder disfrutar de su tan esperado descanso…_

_-5, 4, 3, 2,1…EEEEEEEEEEHHH¡-el timbre sonó muy fuerte, pero el bullicio de los alumnos por su libertad era mayor. Toda la escuela era un caos completo, los chicos salían disparados por todas partes, poco a poco las aulas y los patios se vaciaban…_

_-oye Splendont- dijo un chico, al parecer era un amigo del peli rojo- ¿Qué dices si nos vamos a jugar un partido de futbol?- menciono el chico_

_-es cierto, vamos amigo- menciono otro del grupo- debemos darnos nuestro primer gusto después de tiempo-_

_-seguro que piensan ir a esa zona donde viven las chicas ¿verdad?- dijo todo sonriente el peli rojo. Dejando en claro las intenciones de sus amigos_

_-veras, mi querido amigo- el primer chico abrazo a Splendont por los hombros, para acercarlo y susurrarle- escuche que por ahí hay chicas muy lindas, de seguro cuando nos vean jugar se emocionaran tanto que pedirán nuestros números- dijo en tono picaresco_

_-bueno eso suena algo…como decirlo…a sí, pervertido- respondió el peli rojo con una linda sonrisa_

_-oye Splendont, no seas aguafiestas- dijo el segundo amigo- tenemos que buscar algún tipo de diversión para este verano-_

_Bueno bueno, como ustedes digan- al cabo de las insistencias, el pobre joven acepto la petición de sus "pervertidos" amigos, estos por su parte, saltaban de felicidad mientras se dirigían a la cancha de futbol._

_Al momento que llegaron, un grupo de otra escuela ya los habían adelantado, pero eso no impediría que se enfrentaran contra ellos…_

_-¿Qué dicen? Una partida y el que gane, se tendrá que ir de la cancha- Splendont era algo competitivo, y más cuando era por algo que quería_

_-bueno, si así lo ponen, pero no queremos verlos llorar después- dijo el líder del otro grupo- entonces un 3::3 ¿sale?- Splendont acepto la petición del jugador. Armándose en sus puntos de ataque, el partido comenzó._

_Los puntajes favorecían al equipo del peli rojo, este era famoso ya que era el más rápido de todos en la escuela. El marcador estaba a punto de anunciar el final de la partida, pero en eso…_

_-¡oye, atrapalaaa¡- un jugador contrario tiró la pelota hacia su compañero pero este fue evitado gracias a una patada de uno de los amigos del peli rojo…_

_-¡Splendont, tómala¡- el joven tiro la pelota tan fuerte que el peli rojo no pudo lanzarlo correctamente hacia el arco, en vez de eso lanzo la pelota hacia una de las casas del alrededor, haciendo que una de las ventanas se rompiera…_

_-CRASH¡-el ruido de la ventana romperse alarmo a todos los presentes, todo el mundo emprendió vuelo menos Splendont, quien tenía la responsabilidad de enfrentarse con el dueño de la casa afectada…_

_-maldición, ¿ahora qué le diré al dueño?- el miedo de ser apedreado o golpeado era lo que atormentaba al pobre chico._

_Sin percatarse, ya había llegado a la casa de la víctima, tomando valor y tragando saliva, Splendont llamo al dueño de la casa..._

_-DI DI DISCULPEEE¡-grito-YO FUI QUI QUIEN ROMPIO SU VENTAN NA¡ LO LO SIENTO MUCHOOOO¡-Splendont se agacho esperando el primer golpe por parte de la víctima, pero en vez de eso…_

_-et…to…di…disculpe… ¿e esta es…su pelota?- una voz aguda y frágil, muy delicada y tierna hizo que la mirada del peli rojo se dirigiera al balcón de la casa, dejando ver la diminuta figura de una hermosa niña- ¿es…su pelota, señor?-_

-oye Splendont- un miembro de la organización entro perturbando los recuerdos del peli rojo con su querida doncella- hay unos asuntos que debes hacer-

-de acuerdo, lo are en seguida- dicho mientras miraba molesto a su compañero, el sujeto se marchó del cuarto dejando solo al joven- estos tipos son cada vez más…bueno, are las benditas cosas antes de descansar- Splendont tomo su chaqueta roja y colocándosela en su hombro, salió de su habitación a cumplir con el encargo que le dejaron.

Mientras que el profesor explicaba y los alumnos prestaban atención a la clase, Flaky trataba de escribir las notas del pizarrón pero unos ojos verdes que la estaban mirando desde un buen tiempo la ponían nerviosa…

-etto…Flippy, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto toda ruborizada a su querido soldado, este en vez de responder, mostro una tierna y leve sonrisa haciendo que la pequeña se pusiera un poco tensa, más de lo normal- ¿Flippy…sucede algo…conmigo?-

-recuerdo que me dijiste que deseabas verme sonreír ¿no es cierto?- Flippy se apoyó en la mesa de su carpeta- cada vez que te mire, sonreiré para ti-

-etto…yo…no deberías hacerlo por eso- dijo la niña cabizbaja, Flippy se sorprendió por lo dicho

-¿entonces cuando quieres que sonría?- dijo el peli verde mirando pensativo a la pequeña

-quiero que sonrías cuando…cuando… ¡quiero que sonrías cuando estés feliz!- Flaky se quedó tiesa sin poder decir más que eso, por su parte Flippy no entendía lo que dijo pero sin importarle, siguió sonriendo

-no entendí lo que dijiste pero de todas formar sonreiré para ti- Flippy mostraba una bella y cálida sonrisa, cosa que a Flaky le gustaba pero la ponía un poco más nerviosa

La hora paso rápidamente, continuando el receso para todos. El pequeño grupo se dirigió a las mesas del patio para merendar…

-oye, Flaky- dijo Petunia- no me contaste como conociste a ese chico- esta mención atrajo la atención de los demás miembros, en especial la de cierta personita…

-¿DE QUE CHICO ESTAN HABLANDO?- los ojos de la peli rosa se agrandaron por la emoción, ella necesitaba saberlo todo- DIGANME PORFAVOR, PORFIS PORFIS¡- ante la constante suplica, Flaky decidió contarle primeramente el acontecimiento del centro…

-Flaky, eres muy despistada en serio- Giggles miro algo molesta a su amiga pero en el fondo estaba tranquila que no haya pasado a mayores- pero entonces, ese sujeto es un amigo tuyo de la infancia…QUE ROMANTICO¡-esta mención dejo algo colérico a cierto soldado que estaba sentado a espaldas del grupo mientras devoraba un pan con mermelada, haciendo que se atorase con unas migas en su garganta…

-FLIPPY¡ CALMATE, TOMA UN POCO DE AGUA¡- Flaky le alcanzo un jugo de naranja en caja para que lo tomase, pero cuando este lo tomo, escupió la bebida y los trozos de pan en la cara del pequeño pecoso…

-etto… ¿por qué a mí?- pregunto Toothy mirando molesto al soldado (¬_¬)

-vaya, pero que celoso que eres Flippy- menciono la peli azul en forma de burla logrando alterar aún más al pobre veterano

-DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES¡-dijo mostrando sus colmillos y unas chispas de ira y enojo hacia la bella Petunia- ese tipo es un maldito desgraciado, tengo una pelea pendiente con ese imbécil- dicho esto, el peli verde se llevó otro trozo del pan a su boca

-es cierto- menciono la pequeña niña- pero me gustaría que no pelearan más por favor, el tan solo trato de protegerme- Flaky entendía muy bien los motivos de ambos chicos, incluso su amiga Petunia entendía a pesar de ser una simple espectadora

-oye pero cuéntanos- menciono la peli azul- como lo conociste- esta mención hizo que todos los demás, a excepción de Flippy, acercaran sus oídos a la conversación

-pues…veamos, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando estaba en reposo medico…-

**flash back**

_-Flaky, recuerda que no puedes estar mucho tiempo fuera de cama- la voz era del padre de la pequeña- hoy saldré un poco tarde ya que estaré en turno, cuando regrese quiero verte acostada y durmiendo, ¿entendido?-_

_-si papá- respondió la pequeña peli roja sentada en una silla mecedora frente a la inmensa puerta de su alcoba. Cuando el padre se fue de la casa, Flaky quería hacer algo ya que se sentía completamente aburrida, pero por motivos de su salud no podía salir a la calle, era un riesgo para su delicado cuerpo. Levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió a su armario para ponerse algo más cómodo y fresco ya que la temperatura aumentaba considerablemente…_

_-si me pongo este vestido…no no no, me pondré esta falda y este polo- cogiendo una falda hasta la rodilla y un polo de tela delgada pero ceñido al cuerpo, la pequeña se sentía mucho más cómoda que antes._

_Los minutos pasaban mientras ella se peinaba ese rebelde y crespo cabello rojizo con caspa, ella trataba de hacerse una pequeña trenza, pero en eso…_

_-CRASH¡-un sonido proveniente del primer piso asusto a la pequeña haciéndola dar un agudo y leve grito_

_-KYE~¡-dijo. Bajando lentamente hacia la sala, observo como una cortina volaba con el viento que traspasaba por una ventana rota. Flaky se dirigió hacia ese lugar y tomando el balón, empezó a observarlo, era algo raro para ella ya que nunca había jugado al futbol antes._

_Su concentración estaba en aquel nuevo juguete cuando de pronto, una voz extraña provino de la calle, asustando de nuevo a la peli roja…_

_-DI DI DISCULPEEE¡-grito-YO FUI QUI QUIEN ROMPIO SU VENTAN NA¡ LO LO SIENTO MUCHOOOO¡- Flaky se dio cuenta que la pelota era de aquella persona que gritaba frente a su casa. Subiendo a su habitación, fue directo a su alcoba para ver a aquella persona…_

_-et…to…di…disculpe… ¿e esta es…su pelota? ¿Es…su pelota, señor?-_ Flaky se asomó hacia el barandal para poder observar bien al dueño del balón…

-RIIIIIIING¡- el timbre de la escuela sonó, el relato de la bella Flaky debía terminarse después…

-jeeeeeh¡ y yo que deseaba escuchar todo- Giggles estaba entrando al aula deprimida ya que el tiempo les gano

-no te preocupes Giggles, al final de clases te seguiré contando- menciono la pequeña peli roja, pero en eso…

-¡no deberías contar tu vida privada a otros!- exclamo algo enojado el joven soldado, Flaky lo miro algo asustada ya que s expresión daba algo de miedo, pero esto era normal para la peli azul…

-oye oye oye, Flippy, deja de ser tan celoso- dijo Petunia haciendo gestos con sus manos en forma d negación

-¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO, MALDICION!-dijo Flippy – TAN SOLO NO QUIERO QUE VALLA DICIENDO SU VIDA A PERSONAS AJENAS…diablos, ¿Qué acaso no comprenden la palabra privada?- Flippy se sentó colérico y botando humo, pero Flaky…

-en verdad, no me importa contarles mi vida, es algo que los amigos se dicen ¿verdad, Flippy?- Flaky miro a su soldado mientras una leve sonrisa risueña se mostraba en el rostro de ella, Flippy se ruborizo por ello…

-bueno, dejemos las peleas para luego, el profesor ya va a venir así que todos compórtense- Petunia siempre llevaba el liderazgo del grupo, por si se salían de control.

El siguiente maestro llego al salón para la siguiente clase, todos los alumnos saludaron como debe ser. La clase empezó de nuevo.

-_me pregunto sí él… ya lo sabe_- el mayor aún tenía ciertos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, el plan que él estaba preparando era crucial para la organización K-POWM, no podía dejar ni un cabo suelto o todo su desarrollo seria en vano…

-Mayor, termine con el encargo que me pidió…aunque me parece algo raro- el joven general termino con el pedido que le dejo su jefe- escuche que se va de viaje- menciono, al parecer no estaba tan inconsciente con los golpes después de todo…

-así es mi querido asistente, tomare un viaje algo largo, pero es para realizar unas cosas con respecto a nuestra organización- dijo sonriéndole a su general, este miro algo raro en él…

-¿con que dirección se dirige señor?- pregunto el joven

-es algo privado, pero de seguro nos volveremos a ver amigo mío, no te preocupes por el tiempo- menciono el mayor mirando en panteón de la base- ¿sabes', voy a extrañarlos a todos- dijo algo nostálgico- pero sé que con el tiempo los volveré a ver a todos de nuevo, es un hecho irremediable- estas palabras hacían sentir raro al joven general, pero en eso, una llamada hizo que ambos reaccionaran…

-buenas tardes, habla el genera…etto…entendido, Mayor, la llamada es para usted- dijo el joven algo sorprendido, el mayor tomo el teléfono de su asistente…

-buenas tardes, le habla el Mayor-

-buenas tardes jefe -

-oh¡ que sorpresa querido amigo,¿ a qué se debe tu llamada?-

-jefe, creo que encontré cierta información que puede sernos útil-

-hum ya veo, dígame en qué dirección esta, yo mismo iré enseguida-

-las coordenadas se lo mandare a través de este móvil-

-si se te hace más fácil, mejor…por cierto, hay algo que quiero conversar contigo-

-lo conversaremos cuando este aquí jefe, estaré esperándolo para mostrarle estos documentos que encontré-

-bien, cambio y fuera- (colgando) querido general, este amigo mío enviara unos códigos de dirección, necesito que lo imprima y que me los de enseguida- dijo dirigiéndose a su joven asistente

-enseguida señor- dicho esto, el joven general salió hacia la oficina informática para realizar el trabajo de su jefe.

Una vez allí, el chico estaba imprimiendo la hoja cuando de repente…

-qué raro, este lugar es…- la dirección de aquel sitio era de por si sospechosas.

Cuando termino el trabajo, se dirigió de nuevo a donde su jefe, este tomo las hojas y las guardo en su bolsillo de su sobretodo…

-jefe- dijo algo raro el chico- esa dirección que le mando su compañero…esa zona…- el chico miraba algo pensativo a su mayor, pero este alzo su pulgar frene al rostro del asistente, con una sonrisa salió de la oficina, marchando con dirección a las afueras de la base secreta. Entro en su camioneta y abrió un maletín que estaba en el asiento del copiloto…

-creo que será todo, llego la hora de mi viaje- prendido el carro, empezó su rumbo hacia aquella dirección.

El día de estudios termino algo agotador para todos, en especial para el pequeño grupo de amigos…

-oigan, ¿A dónde quieren ir hoy?- pregunto Cuddles, después de varas cosas necesitaba distraer su mente

-qué tal si hacemos un partido de futbol- menciono el pequeño pecoso- hace tiempo que no jugábamos-

-de acuerdo, pero- dijo Sniffles- tan solo somos 5 personas, ¿Cómo jugaríamos así?- los chicos se miraban, en efecto eran 5 contando a Flippy…

-¿acaso acepte jugar con ustedes?- dijo molesto el peli verde

-vamos Flippy- dijo Toothy- será divertido si todos jugamos como amigos- el pecoso le mostro una linda sonrisa, pero a Flippy no le apetecía esos tipos de juegos…

-por cierto- señalo Sniffles- las chicas serán nuestras porristas- dijo el peli celeste de manera picaresca y medio morbosa. Flaky y Petunia se pudieron nerviosas pero a Giggles le gustaba la idea…

-VAMOS CHICOS¡ NOSOTRAS ESTAREMOS ANIMANDOLOS¡-dijo toda alegre la peli rosa. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien hasta que….

-hola mi hermosa Petunia- Handy hizo su aparición- ¿lista para llevarte a pasear?- los niños se acordaron de él y aprovechando las circunstancias, estos dijeron…

-VAMOS A JUGAR FUTBOL¡-en coro. Handy miro a los niños y se quedó pensando unos segundos…

-pero ¿por qué debería jugar?- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

-tan solo nos falta una persona más, y si tu juegas, seriamos 3::3… ¿Qué dices?- ante la petición, Handy acepto alegremente, pero en eso…

-si este imbécil juega, yo no lo are- Flippy se puso a la defensiva, Handy lo miro en forma desafiante…

-¿acaso tienes miedo de perder contra mí, eh?- dijo mientras botaba chispas de sus ojos

-¿yo, temerte a ti? Por favor- dijo botando chispas de sus ojos también- tú serás derrotado, manquito- este insulto desagrado por completo a Petunia, pero Handy era veloz en esas cosas

-no tendré manos pero al menos tengo cerebro, loquito- respondió Handy ante el peli verde, el ambiente se tornó explosivo. Los niños aprovecharon la oportunidad para que jueguen…

-¿Qué tal si en este juego deciden quién es el mejor?- dijo Toothy

-POR MI ESTA BIEN¡-dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

-entonces vayamos a la cancha que está en el parque central, es el lugar perfecto para nuestro partido- dijo Toothy, cuando en eso, fue interrumpido por otro individuo que escucho "accidentalmente" la conversación…

-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Splendid abrazando al pequeño Toothy y a Sniffles, todos los niños lo miraron sorprendidos por su aparición…

-hola, Splendid- dijo Flaky- estábamos a punto de ir a jugar un partido de futbol, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?- ante la invitación de la pequeña niña, el chico friki acepto sin más preámbulo

-CLRO QUE SI¡- alzando su pulgar- hace tiempo que no tengo juego un partido de…¿tú también vendrás?- el disque héroe vio a su contrincante peli verde, quien este a su vez lo mirada con odio e ira…

-maldito friki, acabas de arruinar mi enfrentamiento- el joven soldado votaba humo mientras hacía crujir sus dientes, cosa que no intimidaba mucho al chico friki…

-oigan no peleen, dejemos las discusiones para la cancha- Petunia puso orden entre sus compañeros, estos se voltearon sus miradas para no verse- ahora tenemos otro problema- menciono- esta vez seria 3 contra 4, necesitamos un jugador más- mientras que la bella Petunia se ponía a pensar en quien recurrir, el grupo de niños la miraron, indicando que ella sería el último participante…

-vamos Petunia, sea divertido y más si juegas en mi equipo- dijo el joven obrero mientras le sonreía como forma de convencimiento

-etto, yo…aahhh está…está bien, jugare con ustedes- dicho esto, los niños fueron hacia el lugar acordado para iniciar el partido.

El camino era largo, inhóspito, una carretera llena de polvo y pierdas, el lugar acordado se encontraba muy lejos de la ciudad, el punto de encuentro era en las ruinas de la antigua ciudad principal, donde estaba anteriormente el laboratorio del gobierno, no del ejército…

-todo esta listo, lo único que necesito es encontrarte y tratar de detenerte- pensaba el Mayor mientras una nube de polvo hacía difícil la visibilidad del camino- espero que nada vaya a fallar- el vehículo estaba a unas cuantas horas de llegar a su destino, de por si era un camino sumamente extenso.

-bien amigos, los equipos se dividirán de esta manera- Toothy sería el encargado de hacer los grupos- equipo 1°: Cuddles, yo (Toothy), Handy y Nutty, equipo 2°: Sniffles, Flippy, Splendid y Petunia- los equipos se formaron

-tch, no se por qué tengo que formar grupo con este retrasado- dijo Flippy con respecto al friki

-ojala que no pierdas o veras de lo que soy capaz- Splendid respondió a su contrincante mientras se hurgaba la nariz

-DEJA DE HACER ESO Y CONCENTRATE, IDIOTA¡-grito Flippy al disque héroe

-me hubiera gustado jugar junto a mi bella durmiente- menciono el peli naranja algo decepcionado por la decisión

-voy a aprovechar y te pateare el trasero, ni creas que me eh olvidado de todas las que me hiciste- dijo Petunia señalando eufórica al joven obrero

-bien amigos- continuo el pequeño pecoso- empecemos el partido, los 5 primeros goles definirán al equipo ganador- mientras los equipos se preparaban para enfrentarse, en las bancas de la cancha, estaban Flaky y Giggles como animadoras de los equipos…

-VAMOS CUDDLES¡ PATEALES EL TRASERO¡- dijo la peli rosa

-va vamos chicos, ustedes pueden- dijo la peli roja

-….-un niño desconocido vestido de mimo hacia señas como animando al grupo de jugadores, Flaky y Giggles lo miraron algo raras…

-buenos…días- dijo la peli roja mirando asombrada a su compañero, este la miro e hizo reverencia en forma de saludo, ambas niñas se miraron y luego saludaron como se debía…

-eres nuevo, no recuerdo haberte visto por los alrededores- menciono la peli rosa al niño- oye ¿quieres ayudarnos a animar a nuestros amigos?- el joven se quedó pensando pero luego acepto; ahora eran tres porristas en las banas.

El partido empezó y todos los jugadores corrían de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar el balón…

-TOOTHY, ATRAPALO¡- Cuddles envió la pelota al pecoso, este corrió en dirección al arco enemigo pero fue arrebatado por la peli azul…

- ni crean que los dejare ganar- estas palabras pusieron tensos por completo al pecoso y al peli amarillo

-perdón mi hermosa Petunia, tengo que quitarte el balón- Handy se colocó delante de la peli azul para bloquearla logrando su objetivo. Petunia se quedó sumamente tiesa ante la presencia de su galán

-¡ESA PELOTA ES MIA!-Flippy corrió directo al peli naranja, pero en eso fue derribado por cierto joven

-FLIPPY, TE VOY A VENCER¡-dijo Splendid mientras le quitaba la pelota

-SOMOS DEL MISMO EQUIPO, IMBECIL¡- dijo Flippy. El partido se volvió un caos total.

-creo que esto tomara un buen tiempo ¿verdad Flaky?- dijo Giggles mientras se imaginaba el tipo de partido que presenciarían ella y sus amigos

-tienes razón…creo que iré a comprar unas curitas- dijo la peli roja al pensar en las heridas que de harían sus amigos.

Después de unas tres horas, el mayor logro llegar a la entrada de la antigua ciudad, trataba de buscar la dirección que le indico su compañero pero eso se le dificultaba un poco debido a todos los desgastes que habían en la ciudad…

-según me indica, debe de ser por esta calle- dijo mirando un mapa antiguo de la ciudad- creo que quiere que vaya al almacén- dicho esto, el mayor acelero a toda prisa para no demorar más de lo debido, necesitaba llegar a tiempo ante su compañero.

Después de unos 35 minutos, logro llegar al almacén del ejército de esos tiempos. Apagando su vehículo, bajo de este para adentrarse a las instalaciones. El lugar de por si era desolado, completamente hecho polvo debido al tiempo, el campo era solamente arena que, por ayuda del viento, cubría algunos lugares impidiendo su entrada…

-CRASH¡-el vidrio romperse dentro de uno de los almacenes alerto al jefe, acercándose al lugar noto la sombra de una persona…

-¿compañero, eres tú?-dijo el mayor con el arma en mano, por si algún inconveniente. Después de esto, unos sonidos extraños en la segunda planta atrajeron la atención del mayor de vuelta, decidido subió a la segunda planta…

-jefe, que bueno poder verlo- este personaje misterioso se presentó frente al mayor, dándole la bienvenida.

-amigo mío, no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera jajajaja- dijo el mayor mientras guardaba su arma en su estuche- sabes que tengo un poco mal el corazón, una sorpresa así y me matas de un paro-

-si jefe, tengo en cuenta sobre su estado, pero bueno, el asunto es otro- volteándose- acompáñeme jefe, necesito mostrarle algo muy curioso- este individuo avanzó por el pasillo principal de la planta, el mayor lo siguió sin dudar.

El camino era algo estrecho debido a los aparatos y maquinas que había en el lugar…

-bueno mi querido amigo, explícame a que se debe esta reunión, ¿de qué asunto se trata?- pregunto el jefe mientras caminaba casi a unos cuantos pasos atrás del sujeto

-encontré cierta información muy valiosa para la organización, entiendo que usted es bueno con respecto a la historia militar antigua, por ende lo traje aquí para que pudiera revisar unos documentos que se me hacen algo extraños de entender- el sujeto se detuvo frente a una puerta en el lado derecho del pasadizo, abriéndola, entraron ambos personajes a la sala.

El lugar estaba oscuro, completamente caliente debido a la temperatura que acumulaba una habitación negra, los objetos estaban completamente oxidados hasta el punto de quebrarse con el simple rose…

-me pregunto ¿Cómo lograste encontrar documentos en un lugar así?- el mayor miraba el lugar tratando de identificar donde se encontraba, este en sus servicios anteriores trabajaba en esas instalaciones.

-todo es cosa de principios, necesitaba analizar todo desde el comienzo y que otra manera de conocer del tema que escavanado en el lugar de los principales hechos- menciono el sujeto mientras caminaba directo a una puerta secreta. Al abrirla, el mayor entro después del camarada mientras observaba unos estantes llenos de archivos, según, de los acontecimientos anteriores de los experimentos…

-esto es…- el mayor tomo uno de los archivos cercanos y leyéndolos, se sorprendió de la información que había en esos documentos- ¿Cómo puede ser que esto…por qué no nos avisaste de esto antes?- el mayor miro desconcertado al sujeto, este por su parte miro fijamente al jefe, de manera desafiante este le respondió…

-toda esta información fue vaciada de la base de datos del ejército, pero habían copias del proyecto que debían ser protegidas a cualquier costo- el sujeto se volteó frente al mayor, amenazándolo con una pistola con silenciador- la organización debe cumplir su misión, ese sueño prometedor para nuestra gran nación, este mundo cambiara por completo una vez que el proyecto este realizado- el sujeto jalo el gatillo para liberar la bala…

-jeh…eres sorprendente- dijo el jefe sonriendo ante su atacante, de su bolsillo derecho saco un cigarro y lo prendió- desde un principio tenía en mente sobre los movimientos que realizaría la organización T- llevándose el cigarro a la boca, abrió sus brazos de lado a lado- pero… (Aspirando el humo)…deseaba morir en manos de otra persona, pero el destino quiso que mi mejor amigo…arrebatara mi vida- el mayor cerro sus ojos, esperando el final de su destino…

-BANG¡- la primera bala viajo directo al pecho del mayor, atravesando su corazón, una segunda bala le alcanzo a la altura de su pulmón derecho, atravesándolo por completo, después unas tres balas más se incrustaron en la zona baja de la costilla izquierda haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre humedeciera por completo la zona superior del cuerpo del mayor.

Mientras la vida era arrebatada lentamente, los recuerdos se le aparecían en su mente, unos recuerdos muy especiales para él…

-"_este es mi destino, mi final tenía que venir tarde o temprano…y pensar que toda mi vida la dedique a matar personas inocentes, ahora yo muero por una causa justa…Dios, gracias por darme a ese muchacho, gracias por dejarme criarlo...(_las imágenes de su joven soldado aparecían desde el momento en que lo encontró desde niño hasta la actualidad_)…ojala que pronto logre encontrar su verdadero camino, junto a buenas personas , y quien sabe, al lado de alguna buena persona…creo que hice un buen trabajo al educarlo, al entrenarlo, al criarlo como mi hijo…ahora lo dejare solo en este mundo…no, no está solo, esos niños serán su familia, ahora más que nunca, tendrás que enfrentarte a tu destino para proteger a tu nueva familia mi joven aprendiz…Flippy, gracias…hijo mío…"-_ el cuerpo inerte del mayor cayó al piso, en un inmenso charco de sangre…

-el trabajo de un espía es averiguar todo con respecto al enemigo- el sujeto llevaba consigo una galonera llena de combustible, este empezó a rosearlo en toda la habitación- sé que hiciste unos movimientos antes de venir aquí y morir, debo suponer que sabias que yo soy esa persona que robaba información de la base, en fin, no sirve de nada una vez que estás muerto- el sujeto vacío las ultimas gotas del combustible para luego, sacar de su bolsillo un encendedor- tus planes no serán realizados mi querido jefe, pero no te preocupes, me asegurare de enviar tu cuerpo a tu base para que todos sepan el poder que tiene nuestra organización, en especial…ese soldadito tuyo- dicho esto, el sujeto lanzo el encendedor después de haber salido de la habitación. El cuarto secreto se prendió en el instante, quemando todo a su paso, archivos, cajas, algunos objetos de investigación hasta el cuerpo sin vida del mayor, el fuego se extendió hasta llegar a las afueras del almacén donde ocurrió toda la desgracia- hasta nuca, jefe- estas fueron las últimas palabras de aquella persona mientras se desvanecía entre los vientos de arena…

-VAMOS MALDITOS, ES TODO LO QUE TIE- Flippy era el que daba los goles para su equipo ya que sus compañeros estaba exhaustos, solo el peli verde y el joven obrero eran los que se enfrentaban en el campo de batalla, pero cuando estaba tentando a su contrincante…

-oye Flippy, ¿qué sucede?- dijo la bella Petunia mirando detenidamente los movimientos de su compañero…

-esto…pero ¿Qué fue lo que sentí?- al momento de su enfrentamiento contra Handy, el joven soldado sintió una mano en su cabeza, como lo hacía su jefe cuando Flippy era un niño- ¿Por qué sentí esto?- Flippy se distrajo pensando en aquella sensación extraña dejándolo en desventaja, Handy aprovechó el momento para meter un gol al equipo del veterano…

-SIIIIIII¡ GANAMOOOOOS¡- el grupo vencedor cargo al jugador estrella en sus hombros, Handy se sentía algo avergonzado pero feliz de haber ganado.

Mientras que el grupo y los demás se acercaban al ganador, Giggles se quedó sorprendida al igual que Flaky…

-pero ¿Qué le sucedió a él? ¿Por qué se detuvo?- menciono algo anonadada la traviesa Giggles

-no lo sé, de un momento a otro se detuvo- dijo la tierna Flaky, ella a comparación de su amiga peli rosa, sentía que algo malo le pasaba a su soldado. Giggles y su nuevo amigo fueron donde los demás a excepción de Flaky, esta se acercó donde Flippy…

-etto, Flippy ¿te encuentras bien?- Flaky miro algo preocupada a su soldado, este aún seguía en sus pensamientos pero la cálida mano de la pequeña en su hombro hizo que reaccionara…

-ah, sí, estoy bien Flaky…no te preocupes…- Flippy se sentía algo extraño, era como si su maestro hubiera estado en ese momento para acariciarle su cabeza…

-oye idiota- Fliqpy se apareció delante de él con una expresión muy preocupada- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pregunto- ¿esa mano que se posó en nuestra cabeza era…- el ente sentía lo mismo que su portador, esa sensación extraña…

-no lo sé…no sé por qué tuve esta corazonada- Flippy se llevó su mano al pecho, haciendo puño en su polera…

-oigan chicos- Toothy hizo que Flippy volviera en si- vamos a tomar unas malteadas en la casa de Sniffles, él nos está invitando- ante lo mencionado, todos los niños aceptaron la oferta, claro que después de que Giggles presentara a su nuevo amigo, este también fue invitado…

-déjenme llevarlos, después de todo tengo tiempo para pasar un momento junto a mis nuevos amigos- menciono el joven obrero mientras guiñaba un ojo, los chicos aceptaron muy agradecidos.

Mientras todos caminaban hacia la camioneta, Flippy tenía su mirada perdida, esto preocupaba a la tierna niña…

-Flippy, sé que no te gusta perder, pero tan solo fue un jue- al momento que hablaba, fue interrumpida por este…

-no estoy así por perder Flaky, así que deja de molestarme de una buena vez- Flippy tomo otro camino alejándose del grupo, estos vieron algo preocupados pero otros molestos al joven soldado…

-detesto que Flippy haga lo que él quiere- menciono el pequeño Sniffles- siempre quiere arruinar la diversión-

-por favor Sniffles, perdónalo, es que él- menciono Flaky, pero de vuelta fue interrumpida

-no trates de justificarlo Flaky, si a él no le importa tener amigos, es su problema, no el nuestro- dijo Cuddles con una mirada seria y un tono de voz un poco alarmante, Giggles y el resto se le quedo viendo al chico que deseaba tener como amigo al veterano- será mejor que nos larguemos, no me gusta tener un mal momento con ese tipo- dicho esto, Cuddles se metió a la camioneta, dejando a todos sorprendidos por su actitud.

Todos los niños subían al vehículo pero Flaky no deseaba dejar solo a su querido soldado...

-¿Flaky, a dónde vas?- dijo la bella Petunia mientras miraba como su amiga se dirigía por donde se fue Flippy

-lo siento amigos, en verdad, lo siento- ante esto, Flaky desapareció dejando a sus amigos algo preocupados, pero Cuddles sentía mucho odio hacia el peli verde y lo culpaba como único responsable por el mal rato…

-ese sujeto- pensó Cuddles- un día de estos me las pagara- …..

Bien, después de unos días machucándome mis dedos, logre terminar este cap.

Les aseguro que pronto llegara el verdadero desenlace, así que por favor ténganme un poco más de paciencia

Un saludo a tres personas que leen mi fic: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX y a bipolarheart28

Muchos éxitos chicas, ustedes también continúen son sus fic que ya los leí y están buenazos.

Éxitos a todos y por favor comenten

See you late bye bye

Psdta: no creo subirlo todos los viernes, de seguro lo hare en días de semana así que estén atentos, gracias .o


	23. Una noche de lluvia, ¿el 5 niño?

Era como las 4:35 de la tarde, el cielo anunciaba unas fuertes lluvias otoñales. En la casa de nuestros dos queridos amigos, Lummpy descansaba después de su día de trabajo. Él estaba sentado en el sofá con los pies en una tina caliente y arropada con un manta debido al frio mientras veía una propaganda del mercado en la televisión...

-creo que este fin de semana iré a hacer las compras- dijo mirando seriamente el anuncio- tengo que aprovechar todas las ofertas y 2x1 del centro- mientras se decía pensando en todas las compras que haría, su compañero llego a la casa…

-buenas tarde Lum-kun- dijo the Mole

-buenas tarde mo-kun- respondió el peli celeste sin quitar su mirada del televisor-¿en dónde has estado?, tengo un comunicado de parte del jefe- dijo

-¿sí? Déjamelo en mi oficina, tengo que hacer unas cosas- menciono el peli morado mientas se sacaba su sobretodo y lo colgaba en el perchero- creo que me demorare así que cenaras solo esta noche-

-jeeeeeeh…y yo que quería comer contigo mo-kun ¿no puedes hacer tus cosas en otro momento?- dijo en forma de súplica el peli celeste poniendo cara de cachorro

-lo siento Lum-kun- respondió serio the Mole- son asuntos muy importantes, si deseas llamo a Flippy para que te haga compañía-

-no gracias- respondió todo molesto cruzando sus brazos- creo que iré a comer afuera, tengo unos vales de cena a mitad de precio en el supermercado- the mole miro a su amigo y sin decir nada, se marchó directo a su oficina. El ambiente se volvió tenso y algo sombrío- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, mo-kun?- Lummpy noto algo raro al momento en que su amigo volvió a casa, pero con el hambre que tenía debía apurarse en irse a ese restaurante antes de que la lluvia le dificultara su salida.

******slash*********

El cielo formaba unas nubes muy oscuras, casi al punto de estallar con esas inmensas gotas de lluvia…

-Flippy, espera…Flippy¡- Flaky estaba corriendo detrás del soldado, deseaba alcanzarlo para poder hablar con él- Flippy, por favor detente¡-las suplicas y llamados por parte de la peli roja eran sordos para el veterano, este tenía su mente en aquella sensación que sintió en la cancha de futbol…

-_¿Qué diablos sucedió, por qué tuve este escalofríos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, por que sentí la mano de mi maestro justo en mi cabeza?_-varias preguntas alteraban su cabeza- _tengo que llamar a mi maestro, saber si se encuentra bien_- en eso, su alter ego aparece…

-**oye imbécil, recuerda que el jefe se largó a quien sabe dónde**- Flippy escucho a su otra faceta- **yo también me encuentro al igual que tú, pero preocupándote no solucionaras nada**- dijo el ente poniéndose delante de su portador- **será mejor que nos larguemos directo a casa**- Flippy no tenía idea alguna de que hacer, por eso hizo caso a su alter ego…

_-"de acuerdo, necesito descansar"-_ Flippy tomo un pasaje a su izquierda con dirección al sur, mientras tanto, la pequeña Flaky, por no poder ir al ritmo del peli verde, perdió de vista la dirección de su soldado…

-Flippy, ¿Dónde te encuentras?- Flaky no lograba localizar a su amigo a simple vista, la visión del panorama se hacía cada vez más borrosa debido a la neblina que se presentaba- de seguro…de seguro fue a su casa- dijo- tengo que alcanzarlo allí- la pequeña tomo el camino hacia la zona de la ciudad donde residía el soldado.

La zona sur de la ciudad se vio un poco más afectada por la neblina, las calles no se podía ver muy bien haciendo que sea muy peligroso caminar por estas. Flaky trataba de recordar la casa de Flippy, ya que fue solo una vez (cap. 14)…

-creo que era por aquí…o era por acá…no puede ser, me perdí de nuevo- la pequeña niña no quería darse por vencida pero las circunstancias no favorecían mucho su búsqueda…

-oiga usted, señorita- un señor llevaba unas bolsas en una mano y en la otra llevaba a un pequeño, este era su hijo- yo la recuerdo a usted- dijo señalándola- usted es aquella jovencita que fue a la casa de mi vecino, ese joven soldado ¿verdad?- la persona que se apareció no era otro que Pop, quien había salido de comprar a un mercado cerca del barrio junto a su pequeño hijo

-usted…si, lo recuerdo señor, es un gran alivio encontrar a alguien conocido- la calma volvió en la pequeña Flaky- señor, necesito que me ayude- dijo mirando preocupada

-dígame que necesita- respondió gentilmente en joven padre

-pues vera, necesito llegar a la casa de Flippy, él…bueno, necesito hablar con él- Flaky se sentía algo apenada al pedir ayuda a alguien no tan conocido, pero por las circunstancias necesitaba el apoyo de quien sea

-jajajaja, no se preocupe señorita- dijo el padre muy alegre- la llevare directo a la casa de mi vecino, nosotros- mirando a su hijo- estamos regresando de hacer las comprar semanales, ya que mi esposa murió, necesito hacerme cargo de los asuntos de la casa y de mi pequeño hijo- Flaky miro al niño que jugaba con un avión de madera, era un niño muy lindo y tierno…

-su hijo es muy hermoso- dijo medio ruborizada la tierna Flaky al ver como el pequeño jugaba, era un imagen muy tierna- ¿cuántos años tiene? Pregunto mirando al señor

-bueno, acaba de cumplir sus 8 años- respondió el señor- pero no hay que hablar aquí, en el trayecto le contare lo que desee saber, señorita- dicho esto, Flaky y el señor con su primogénito caminaron despacio directo al objetivo de la peli roja.

*********slash*****************

-me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará Flaky?- Petunia se sentó cerca a la ventana de la sala, donde estaban reunidos todos los demás disfrutando de unas ricas malteadas. Giggles miro a su amiga toda desanimada, pensando en el incidente de la tarde

-vamos Petunia- tomando a la peli azul por el hombro- ella está bien, sabes bien como es ella cuando se trata de Flippy-

-lo sé, pero…-esta conversación fue escuchada por Cuddles, quien miraba medio molesto a su amiga…

-deja de pensar en ellos, si Flaky quiere arriesgar su vida con él entonces no se lo impidan- Cuddles se comportaba muy alterado, enojado, furioso, y no era para más, el recuerdo de su muerte aún estaba fresca en su memoria- ese sujeto no merece nuestra preocupación-

-oye, ¿acaso no querías que Flippy fuera nuestro amigo?- Petunia miro desafiante a su amigo, esa reacción no era normal en él pero no soportaba que hablara así de sus compañeros- ¿Qué te sucede Cuddles, por qué actúas así con respecto a Flippy?- esta pregunta dejo sin respuesta al peli amarillo, él no quería decir nada ya que lo tomarían como una burla su atentado pero Giggles si lograba comprenderlo…

-vamos chicos, no pelees- dijo la peli rosa tratando de calmar a ambos jóvenes- somos amigos ¿verdad?, dejemos las discusiones fuera de nosotros- Giggles se acercó donde su querido niño conejo, él estaba muy molesto pero no podía hacer nada para calmar su rabia

-tan solo digo que Flippy no debería juntarse mucho con nosotros, es un tipo muy agresivo, si algo le llegase a pasar a alguno de mis amigos no se lo perdonaría por nada del mundo- Cuddles contenía toda su rabia en su pequeño puño, algo raro en él ya que es el más pacifista del grupo

-yo también me sentiría mal si algo les sucediese- dijo Petunia de manera preocupante- pero no debemos juzgar a las personas por lo que aparentan ser Cuddles- las palabras de la peli azul hacían que el peli amarillo se enfureciera más, no podía decir o hacer nada, tan solo controlarse antes de que explotara

-creo que mejor hay que disfrutar de nuestras malteadas- dijo Cuddles tomando su respectivo vaso- seria descortés de nuestra parte malograr esta reunión entre amigos- mientras que el chico conejo tomaba unos sorbos de su bebida, Petunia miraba medio extraño a su amigo

-oye Petunia, después de que acabe esta pequeña fiesta ¿puedo llevarte a tu casa?- Handy se acercó e hizo esta pregunta en susurros- me gustaría pasar un momento más contigo ¿qué dices?-

-¡e estás loco Handy!- respondió muy roja de los nervios- ¿Cómo puede un hombre estar en la misma casa con una chica, en especial solo?-

-jajaja, tan solo preguntaba, no tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa- el joven obrero se alejó de ella, dejando algo pensativa y sonrojada de por más a la peli azul

-_este idiota, ¿por qué siempre me hace esto? Un día hare que pague por todas sus ocurrencias…_- la pobre Petunia miraba el suelo mientras pensaba en como haría pagar a su querido galán.

*******slash**********

-después del entierro de mi esposa, tenía que seguir trabajando por mi querido hijo, por eso pedí a mi empresa que me trasladaran a una ciudad con más ingresos, pero gracias a Dios conseguí venir a esta ciudad- el señor Pop le narraba toda su vida a Flaky mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Flippy- ya después de eso, conocí a tu querido amigo y el resto es historia- culmino con una sonrisa

-muy interesante señor, y… lamento lo de su esposa- dijo algo apenada la peli roja con la mirada baja

-no te preocupes, las cosas de las vidas son así, un días está bien y al otro te marchas, el ciclo de la vida pequeña señorita…¡oh! aquí es- dijo Pop al llegar a su casa- una casa antes de la esquina es donde vive ese muchacho- dijo señalando la penúltima casa

-muchas gracias por su ayuda señor Pop, no sé cómo agradecérselo - agachándose en forma de agradecimiento

-no hay problema pequeña Flaky, será mejor que te apresures antes de que llue- antes de terminar, unas gotas fuertes de lluvia cayeron de un segundo a otro- bueno nos vemos, hasta pronto señorita Flaky- el joven padre cargo a su hijo y se metió presuroso a su casa, mientras que Flaky corría directo a la casa del soldado, por suerte la entrada de la casa de este tenía un pequeño techo que la protegía de las lluvias…bueno algo así

-TIIIIIIN¡-Flaky tocó el timbre de la casa pero nadie respondía, intento otra vez pero no se escuchaba a nadie adentro, ni siquiera estaban prendidas las luces de la sala

-no puede ser, creo que no vino a su casa- a pesar de tener un tejado, el agua entraba por las grietas mojando a la pobre peli roja- ¡no por favor, mi uniforme no!- mientras más se mojaba, más se notaba su figura debido a la delgada ropa, ni adentro ni afuera podía salvarse de ser mojada por las fuertes lluvias. Sin más que hacer, la pequeña dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa pero, gracias a la lluvia, la neblina se desvanecía dejando ver frente a Flaky la figura del soldado, este recién llegaba a su hogar…

-FLA...FLAKY¡-Flippy vio a la pequeña niña toda mojada, temblando por el frio- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?,¿ NO VES QUE ESTA LLOVIENDO?- Flippy saco sus llaves de su bolsillo para poder abrir rápidamente la puerta. Una vez abierta, el soldado jalo toscamente del brazo a Flaky para que entrara…

-lo lo siento mucho…Flippy- Flaky estaba nerviosa y su rostro estaba rojo- no podía dejarte así, perdóname…yo- antes de que continuara, Flippy le dio una bofetada haciendo que ella callera al suelo…

-¿ERES UNA ESTUPIDA O QUE?- la mirada del peli verde no era ese característico color asesino, era él mismo- ¿CÓMO PUEDES VENIR HASTA ACA EN PLENA LLUVIA, NO ENTIENDES LO PELIGROSO QUE ES?-Flippy se tiró en su sofá, apoyando su frente en sus manos. Flaky tenía su mano en su mejilla donde fue acertado el golpe, pero sin importarle nada se paró y camino hacia él…

-¡quería saber si estabas bien, no era mi intención causarte problemas…Flippy!- Flaky tenía muchas ganas de llorar por el golpe pero no podía, no quería hacerle sentir peor a su querido soldado- yo tan solo…yo…- no podía aguantar más las ganas de soltar su llanto…

-¿acaso no te dije que no me molestaras?- la voz del peli verde se tornó algo grave y enfurecida- no quería que me siguieras, pero ahora que estas acá no puedo hacer nada…tch- dicho esto, Flippy se levantó del sofá y camino directo a su recamara, Flaky miro como él se marchaba dejándola sola…

-Fli…Flippy…- sin poder resistir más, Flaky soltó en llanto, dejando escapar esas amargas gotas en silencio, no quería que Flippy la escuchara llorar.

Mientras tanto, Flippy se sentó en su cama, pensando en lo que hizo hace un rato…

-soy un maldito…soy un maldito- Flippy miro la mano con la que golpeo a su pequeña niña- pero ¿por qué tuvo que venir hasta acá?, yo tan solo…deseaba estar solo…¡maldición, maldita sea!- su ira lo contenía en su mano, de un solo golpe hizo un pequeño orificio en la pared, dejándola manchada de sangre por la herida que se hizo...

-**oye oye oye¡-**dijo Fliqpy- **¿por qué te golpeas tú? Esa desgraciada tiene la culpa ¿verdad?-** a pesar de todo, Fliqpy detestaba a la pequeña- **bótala, dile que se largue**- Flippy no escuchaba a su alter ego, tan solo se recostó en su cama y cerro sus ojos para dejar de pensar en todo por unos momentos- **tch, has lo que quieras, pero si esa estúpida vuelve a molestarme, yo mismo me encargaré de ella**- dicho esto, Fliqpy desapareció de la habitación.

Abajo, Flaky seguía llorando, el golpe que recibió era algo fuerte, pero ese dolor no era lo que le provocaba llorar…

-¿por qué siempre…tengo que arruinar las cosas?- dijo mientras recostaba medio cuerpo en el sofá- si tan solo…estuvieran conmigo….mamá, papá, los extraño mucho- la pequeña seguía llorando desconsoladamente hasta llegar al punto de quedarse dormida.

*******slash*******

-lo siento Sniffles, pero me tengo que retirar- dijo la bella Petunia mientras se levantaba de su asiento- es algo tarde, hay muchas cosas que hacer en casa-

-no hay problema amiga- contesto el peli celeste con una linda sonrisa- me gusto esta pequeña reunión, ojala podamos hacerla de nuevo, pero esta vez en la casa de Toothy- al decir esto, el pecoso escupió un poco de su bebida, esto provocó algunas risas por parte de los niños, incluso del nuevo integrante; Mime

-entonces yo también me retiro- Handy se paró de su asiento mientras cogía con su brazo su pequeña caja de herramientas- hay muchas labores que tengo que hacer así que, mi hermosa Petunia… ¿nos vamos?- diciéndolo de manera coqueta y con una sexy sonrisa, todos los presentes empezaron a aguantarse las carcajadas, cosa que hacía mucho más vergonzoso el momento

-tan solo me llevarás a casa, no quiero que te pases de listo maldito- la peli azul cogió su mochila y camino hacia la puerta no sin antes de despedirse de todos sus amigos, acto seguido desapareció junto a su galán

-bueno, yo también me tengo que ir, ya es algo tarde así que no los molestare más- Splendid se levantó de su asiento, acercándose a todos su amigos, se despidió con un apretón de manos- ojala que los pueda volver a ver pronto- dicho esto, se encamino hacia la puerta para salir de la casa, tan solo quedaban el dueño de la casa, Toothy, el pequeño mime, Giggles y Cuddles, quien este último seguía pensando con respecto a Flippy…

_-¿Por qué Flippy, porque tuviste que ser tú?-_ Cuddles sentía un terrible odio hacia el veterano, pero no solamente a él, también a sus cómplices- _no deseo pelear, no quiero perder a mis amigos, pero ¿por qué tú Flippy?-_

********slash*************

El reloj marcaba las 6:00 pm pero el cielo hacia parecer las 8:00 pm, cosa que despertó algo sobresaltado al joven soldado…

-¿ya es tan tarde?, creo que me dormí un buen tiempo- decía Flippy mientras se frotaba sus ojos- creo que…ya se fue- dijo al acordarse de la pequeña que dejo sola en la sala- mejor me asegurare de revisar- dicho esto, se levantó de su cama y caminando descalzo, bajo hacia la planta baja.

En el momento que estaba en mitad de los escalones, observo la sala completamente oscura, lo que indicaba que no había nadie en casa aparte de él, pero un pequeño ruido lo alarmo. Cogiendo su cuchilla, bajo lentamente hasta llegar al primer piso, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con cierta persona que yacía en el sofá…

_-¿PERO QUE….?-_Flippy observo a la pequeña Flaky recostada en su sofá, durmiendo agotada después de tanto llorar- _aún sigues aquí…que persistente eres_- dicho esto, Flippy cargo a la niña entre sus brazos para llevarla a su recamara.

Al momento de llegar, acostó lentamente a la peli roja, pero como sus prendas estaban completamente húmedas, decidió cambiarla antes de que se enfermase…

-ahora… ¿Qué hago?- decía el pobre peli verde al no saber cómo cambiarla de ropa, el momento se tornó incómodo para el veterano, pero sin otra opción, prosiguió a desvestirla, claro que con los ojos cerrados…

-**oye, si tú no puedes hacerlo yo lo are**- Fliqpy se apareció en el momento más inoportuno- **déjame encargarme de ella, como tú no tienes pelotas para hacerlo**- ante lo mencionado, Flippy miro molesto a su alter ego…

-"_DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y DESAPARECE DE UNA VEZ, NO PUEDO COMENZAR SI LA ESTAS MIRANDO"_- dijo el veterano

**-¡eres un idiota, aprovecha el momento y disfruta de los placeres que nos da la vida, estúpido animal!**- Fliqpy se desvaneció, dejando solo a su compañero. Este por su parte, empezó a acercar sus manos a las prendas completamente húmedas de la niña, lentamente empezó a desabrochar la chompa, pero al momento de abrirlo observo intencionalmente el brasier de la pequeña, como la blusa estaba mojada y más con el tipo de tela que estaba hecha esa prenda, era muy notorio verlo. Flippy volteo su cara rápidamente mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas de la vergüenza, lentamente acerco sus manos para desabrochar la blusa, pero mientras lo hacía, sus manos rosaban contra los atributos de ella…

-¿no puedes usar otra cosa abajo?… me haces el trabajo más difícil- Flippy trataba de sacarlo pero tenía que levantarla para poder quitárselo por completo. Tomo a la pequeña por la espalda y la acercó hacia él pero el pecho de ella rozo con el del peli verde- _¡maldición…!-_ se puso más nervioso.

Después de un largo rato tratando que quitarle la chompa y la blusa, Flippy se enfrentaba contra otro problema, y es que era esa minifalda escolar. El pobre palpaba alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Flaky tratando de buscar el cierre, después de encontrarlo decidió quitárselo, aunque se le dificultaba mucho…

-tengo que quitárselo antes de que se enferme- decía-… ¿por qué me dificultas las cosas, Flaky?- después de desabrochar el cierre y algunos botones de la falda, empezó a deslizarlo por las piernas, esto le fue un poco más fácil ya que solo tenía de jalar de la prenda.

Una vez semidesnuda, Flippy camino a su cómoda para buscar alguna remera…

-creo que nada le quedara bien, son muy anchas- sin importarle más, saco una que estaba al alcance, pero entre las demás ropas que tenía, una fotografía salió de ellas cayendo al piso.

Flippy se agacho a recogerla, al ver esa imagen sintió mucha nostalgia, era la fotografía que tenía junto a sus amigos del ejercito…

-si ahora estuviera vivos, no saben la falta que me hacen chicos…- los recuerdos de aquella vida llena de peligro, adrenalina y acción recorrían en la mente del joven soldado mientras su mirada se volvía nostálgica- pronto estaremos juntos amigos, solo es cosa de esperar- estas palabras hacían que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos, deseaban llorar ante aquella escena que marco su vida.

Recordando lo que estaba haciendo, Flippy se levantó para vestir a la pequeña, pero por desgracia no cerro sus ojos. El cuerpo semidesnudo de Flaky, con su ropa interior toda mojada y recostada en la cama en una posición muy tentadora, hicieron que el veterano se quedara completamente inmóvil y sonrojado a nivel full, no podía hacer o decir nada, pero lo que lo despertó de su nervioso transe fueron esos labios rosados, esos labios que beso su alter ego y no él, esos labios que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba probar. Lentamente fue acercándose al rostro de la pequeña, sus ojos estaban completamente dirigidos a su boca, a pesar de la forma en que se encontraba la peli roja, su distancia se hacía cada vez más corta llegando al punto de rosar sus narices, era el momento perfecto para probar esos labios…

-jeh, no puedo…-Flippy se alejó de la pequeña. Él deseaba besarla, sus ganas de hacerlo eran inmensas pero no deseaba disfrutarlo si ella no estaba consiente- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se dijo mientras sonreía y cubría su rostro con su mano. Este se sentó al pie de la cama mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, pero entonces…

-eh…donde…estoy…-Flaky estaba despertando después de un gran descanso- ¿por qué…tengo frio?- la pequeña empezó a tocarse su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior…

-Flaky… ¿estad desp- antes de que Flippy terminara de hablar, un grito agudo lo callo

-KYEEEEEE~(plash)- esto último fue una cachetada- ¡QUE QUE E E ESTABBAS HACIENDOME FLIFLIPPYY~!- dijo la peli roja mientras temblaba al rincón de la habitación

-¡SOLO TRATABA DE CAMBIARTE DE ROPA IDIOTA, IBAS A ENFERMARTE!-contesto Flippy con una marca de mano en su cara

-EEEH? YO…NO… YO…TÚ…-decía la pobre niña en tartamudeos

-¡DEJA DE PENSAR COSAS QUE NO SON, TONTA!-dijo Flippy mientras la señalaba

Después de una breve explicación…

-lo siento, Flippy, no quería golpearte, pero…-Flaky se había vestido con un polo blanco y unos pantalones de camuflaje, cosa que le quedaban extremadamente holgado

-no digas nada ¿quieres?- dijo Flippy mientras se frotaba el golpe con un poco de hielo envuelto en un pañuelo- …yo también…yo también te golpee, lo siento- dijo haciendo recuerdo de la golpiza que le propino antes a la niña- en serio…lo lamento- la mirada se tornó muy triste mientras un brillo húmedo envolvía sus cristalinos ojos

-no, tienes razón Flippy, no debí haber venido a molestarte- menciono la peli roja entre risas, risas falsas- gracias por preocuparte por mí, si me hubiera quedado por más tiempo con la ropa mojada, no podría asistir a clases mañana-

-ya puse a secar tu ropa, es cosa de tiempo hasta que esté lista- dijo Flippy mirando un mural vacío, ambos estaban sentados de espaldas, mirando las paredes vacías…

-Flippy, ¿Qué sucedió en la tarde, por qué actuaste así?- Flaky no quería darse por vencida a pesar de que volviera a recibir otro golpe por parte del chico…

-nunca te rendirás, ¿verdad?- dijo el peli verde con la mirada baja, Flaky volteo para ver a su querido soldado- está bien, te lo diré- ante esto, la mirada carmesí de la pequeña se iluminaron, había logrado de que él se abriera con ella…

-te ayudare, sea lo que sea te ayudare, Flippy- dijo la tierna Flaky mientras se acercaba a donde Flippy para sentarse a su lado. Flippy comenzó a decirle lo que había sucedido, le conto sobre su jefe (cosas básicas, no lo secreto) y de su viaje, pero lo que más dejo pensativa a la pequeña fue lo último; sentir la mano de su maestro en su cabeza, era un gesto que hacían desde que el soldado era un niño.

******slash*******

La lluvia era muy peligrosa para los transeúntes, y más para los que manejaban en esas pistas resbaladizas, por ende el pobre Handy no podía volver a su trabajo, tuvo que quedarse en la casa de Petunia

-oye Petunia- dijo Handy mirándola- no comprendo bien el asunto de Cuddles con ese tal Flippy- absorbiendo un poco de café por medio de una pajilla- pero me gustaría que me contaras - Petunia estaba sentada en el mueble, frente a Handy, ella estaba aropada con una manta debido al frio que hacia mientras sostenía una taza de chocolate caliente…

-Flippy es un chico raro, es agresivo, tosco, molesto, impulsivo y todo lo demás con lo que se le puede caracterizar a un soldado-saboreando un poco de chocolate- pero cuando fuimos de día de campo, él salvo a nuestro amigo Nutty quien se estaba ahogando en el estanque-mirando su taza- en el fondo es una buena persona, pero me extraña que Cuddles no piense así, ósea él es el más tranquilo del grupo, no le gustan las peleas y eso- tomando otro sorbo de su bebida

-de seguro- menciono el peli naranja- a Cuddles no le agrada la idea de tener a un amigo muy diferente a él- menciono mirando su taza de café

-no creo que sea eso, Cuddles desea llevarse bien con todos, a él no le gusta discriminar a las personas, al contrario, pero su actitud deja mucho que pensar- Petunia se sentía preocupada por el cambio de ideas de su querido amigo

-oye, Petunia…quería preguntarte sobre algo- Handy dirigió su mirada a la peli azul- ¿acaso te gusta Flippy?, es que me di cuenta que lo defiendes mucho, dime ¿es cierto eso, te gusta él?- la mirada del joven obrero se tornó algo decaída, Petunia se sorprendió por la pregunta…

-¡QUEEEE?, NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO, IDIOTA¡dijo mirando atónita a su amigo- E ERES UN IDIOTA, N NO DIG GAS TONTERIAS HANDY- Petunia no quería empezar una pelea con su galán- ¡será mejor que te valla de una vez a tu casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que largo- ante lo mencionado, Petunia se paró para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero en eso…

-creo que todavía no puedo irme- Handy se colocó detrás de ella para tratar de detenerla- la lluvia empeoró mucho, sería muy peligroso para un conductor viajar en ese estado, además…me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, Petunia- dijo el peli naranja algo nervioso y sonrojado, Petunia sintió como una leve presión en su pecho le impedía respirar bien, de nuevo sentía esas emociones cuando estaba con él…

-Handy…no es correcto que estés en la casa de una chica, y más a solas, es algo- no había terminado de hablar cuando fue interrumpida, de vuelta, por esos suaves y tibios labios del joven galán, esta acción hizo que Petunia se quedara sin poder moverse…

-no quiero irme, aún no-soltándola por un instante y volviéndose a juntar, Handy empezó a acariciar esos bellos labios rosados de la pequeña con los suyos, el ritmo de aquel beso empezaba a tornarse mucho más profundo, a cada segundo que pasaba…

-Ha…Handy, yo...yo no- Petunia se sentía débil ante aquel beso que recibía, tan cálido, tan extraño pero hermoso, su mente se empezó a concentrar en aquella zona de su rostro sin notar que, en su interior, empezaba a sentir una fuerza que la impulsaba a cometer algo inapropiado…

-Petunia…- el cuerpo del chico avanzaba mientras que Petunia retrocedía lentamente, apoyando su cuerpo contra la puerta para luego caer al frio y duro piso. Handy estaba enredándose entre los brazos de su bella dama mientras sus bocas no se desprendían, el ritmo de ese beso los tenia concentrados, los tenia conectados. Ella empezaba a sentirse completamente rara, Handy deslizaba lentamente su boca directo al delgado cuello de la peli azul, este acto revoloteaba la mente de la joven deseando que no se detuviera a pesar de que estuviera mal, acto seguido ella misma empezó a desabrocharse los tres primeros botones de su blusa dejando a la vista su sexy escote, el chico no espero más y deslizo sus labios en medio del pecho de la niña, cada centímetro de esa suave piel que rosaba con su boca hacia exaltar a la bella peli azul, sus deseos estaba en su límite, no deseaba parar, quería llegar hasta el final, pero algo en su interior la detuvo dejando de lado toda esa hermosa sensación…

-¡espera, Handy!- Petunia dio un leve empujón a su galán- debemos detenernos, esto…esto no está bien- la peli azul se levantó apoyándose en la puerta mientras se abrochaba los botones de su blusa

-Petunia…-Handy miro algo desconcertado a la peli azul, pero entendía, comprendía de lo que trataba de decir- yo soy quien lo lamente- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- no sé cómo puedo hacer estas cosas si ni siquiera somos…bueno, ya sabes -

-será mejor olvidar todo esto - dicho esto, Petunia se dirigió a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo lleno de agua natural, necesitaba calmar sus nervios

-entiendo Petunia, pero a pesar de que me lo pides, no puedo irme aún- dijo Handy levantándose para ir donde ella- la lluvia podría causarme algún accidente mientras manejos, por favor déjame quedarme hasta que se calme ¿Qué dices?- ante el pedido y viendo la fuerte lluvia, Petunia acepto aunque no se sentía cómoda al respecto…

-está bien, pero con una condición-dijo mirando seriamente al chico- yo necesito tomar un baño ahora ya que más tarde hará mucho frio, estaré en mi habitación así que ni se te ocurra entrar ¿de acuerdo?- culmino señalando al peli naranja de forma amenazante

- e esta…bien-dijo Handy. Petunia se dirigió a su habitación, cerrándola con llave, comenzó a desvestirse mientras pensaba en lo de hace unos momentos…

-¿por qué deseo esto con tantas ganas…por qué?- pensaba algo preocupada y desconcentrada, eran muy pocas las veces que vio a Handy, pero por alguna extraña razón, este le atraía demasiado al punto de desearlo. El agua de la ducha corría en el cuerpo de la bella Petunia mientras se mesclaba con la espuma del jabón y el sudor que desprendía su cuerpo…

-todo esto…mi interior se siente tan…tan extraño- lentamente deslizó su mano a través de su zona intima- entonces, esto es lo que una siente cuando esta…excitada- su cuerpo estaba por completo estimulado, su agitación aún no se normalizaba después de lo anterior y el simple rose de sus manos con el jabón provocaba que se despertase de vuelta ese deseo impulsivo que sentía cuando el cuerpo de su joven galán estaba encima suyo.

Afuera, en la sala…

-que estúpido soy, ¿Cómo puedo hacer estas cosas si recién la estoy conociendo?, no puedo arriesgarla y arriesgarme a lago que no podemos- Handy estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada baja y apoyando sus brazos en sus piernas, la mirada del chico peli naranja se tornaba tierna pero triste, no deseaba cometer errores con ella, era la única persona que se preocupaba por él (indirectamente XD).

******slash*******

-Flippy, no pienses cosas que no son- Flaky estaba apoyada en la espalda de su querido soldado- ten por seguro que tu maestro volverá-

-por alguna extraña razón, me hace sentir más tranquilo lo que me dices- dijo el peli verde mientras ponía su mirada a una fotografía que estaba pegada en un rincón de su pared, una foto de él con su grupo del ejercito- lo cierto es…la verdad no sé qué decirte Flaky, desde ayer, mi maestro a estado actuando medio raro, ni siquiera me dejo un numero o algún referente donde ubicarlo-

-de seguro tiene cosas muy importantes que realizar- menciono la pequeña mirando el techo- pero de seguro cuando venga tu maestro, estará esperando ver lo mucho que aprendiste en la escuela ¿no es así?- la sonrisa de la peli roja animo un poco al soldado

-sea como sea Flaky, no quiero que le digas de esto a nadie, en serio a nadie- Flippy aún no conocía la ubicación exacta del sujeto que mandaron encontrar, por ende no debía dar información del viaje de su maestro o este momento seria aprovechado por el enemigo, además sabia como se pondrían los demás chicos al enterarse

-te lo prometo Flippy, no se lo diré a nadie- Flaky acercó su meñique frente a Flippy- cerremos esto como una promesa- Flippy miro medio sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo la pequeña pero para no seguir hablando de más, alzo su meñique de la misma forma que la de ella- coloca tu dedo aquí, justo así- dijo Flaky tratando de guiar a su soldado, este no sabía de esas cosas por eso no entendía lo que la niña hacia

-¿así?- pregunto mientras enroscaba su dedo en el de ella

-sí, muy bien, ahora está hecho el trato- Flaky le sonrió muy tiernamente haciendo que el veterano se pusiera un poco rojo

-ahora que te lo explique- dijo Flippy parándose de la cama- voy a tener que llevarte a tu casa, no puedes quedarte en la residencia de un hombre, no se vería bien ¿no lo crees?- dijo algo vergonzoso

-no, para mí no hay problema- dijo Flaky mirando toda feliz a su soldado- es más, me gustaría quedarme a hacerte compañía, ¿Qué dices Flippy?- ante este pedido, Flippy se quedó pensando en que decir, no era normal para él tener a una chica en su casa, y más si están los dos solos aunque por otra parte era muy tentador para su alter ego

-**acepta imbécil, esta noche tendremos algo de acción con esta mocosa**- dijo Fliqpy

_-"cállate, eso no va a suceder idiota"-_ contesto Flippy de manera desafiante, volviendo donde la niña-sinceramente yo no tengo inconveniente alguno, pero ¿Qué dirán tus padres?- esta mención entristeció de inmediato a la peli roja, Flippy noto eso – ¿sucede algo, Flaky?- Flippy no comprendía el repentino cambio de su querida niña

-no hay problema, mis padres no están vivos- los ojos de Flippy se abrieron por completo ante la sorpresa, no sabía que decir para remediar lo que dijo antes

-**oye bestia, la cagaste por completo**- Fliqpy estaba detrás de su portador mirando a la pequeña

-lo…lo siento…Flaky- Flippy bajo su mirada al piso como arrepentido por lo que dijo-entiendo cómo te sientes, de alguna manera, me crie sin mis padres, el maestro fue mi tutor y todo eso pero…entiendes el punto- aparte de no poder mentir, no era bueno para consolar e.e

-padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cuida y cría de nosotros- las palabras de la niña dejaron sorprendido al veterano, nunca lo había visto de esa manera pero sí lo sintió con su maestro- cambiando de tema, en verdad me gustaría quedarme aquí a hacerte compañía- dijo Flaky son una alegre sonrisa

-sinceramente Flaky, no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí, con mi otra faceta dentro de mí no sabría de lo que te pasaría, tal vez en otra oportunidad….ESPERA, NO QUISE DECIR ESO¡- al parecer Flippy no se daba cuenta de lo que hablaba e.e- lo que quiero decir es…-

-no te preocupes Flippy, era broma- dicho esto, Flaky camino directo a la puerta- iré a cambiarme para poder irme - cerro la puerta

-**sí que eres un imbécil**- Fliqpy hizo su aparición de vuelta- **dejaste escapar una gran oportunidad, estúpido**- Fliqpy empezó a regañar a Flippy pero este no se quedaba atrás

-"_deja de pensar en esas cosas, no toda la vida será sangre, matanza y sexo, tengo otras cosas mucho más importantes en las que dedicar mi tiempo_"-

-**un día de estos, esa mocosa se aburrirá de ti y se largara, tenlo presente grandísimo animal**- y de nuevo, Fliqpy se desvaneció del cuarto

-_no, eso no será por lo que ella me deje_- pensó- _si ella llega a saber quién soy en verdad…me odiara el resto de su vida_- el soldado agarro su chaqueta y salió de la habitación.

Bajo a la primera planta para esperar a la muchacha a que esté lista para llevarla, pero como siempre, el tiempo de alistarse para una chica era un poco más de lo que él pensaba. Mirando su reloj se preocupó que la pequeña no saliera -oye Flaky, ¿ya terminas de vestirte?- no hubo respuesta- ¿Flaky?-

-lo siento, ya termino- respondió algo agitada la peli roja, Flippy no sabía lo que estaba haciendo para que se demore tanto. Caminando hacia donde estaba ella, abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso, para luego encontrarse de vuelta con esa imagen tentadora…

-KYEEEE~ (plash)- Flaky le propino otra cachetada en el otro lado de su cara

******slash**********

Handy aún estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo un poco la televisión pero los fuertes ruidos que hacia la lluvia al golpear contra la ventana preocupaba mucho al joven obrero…

-esta lluvia es muy rara, jamás vi una así en mi vida- menciono- ojala que pase pronto, no quiero incomodarla más- en la pequeña mesa de la sala observo una fotografía de la peli azul con sus amigos, esto hizo reír al peli naranja- tienes muy buenos amigos, ojala nunca se separen- dijo, pero en eso, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente al chico…

"siempre juntos amigo, siempre en las buenas y en las malas"- la voz de aquel sujeto resonaba en su mente, atrayendo un sentimiento de ira, culpa y dolor…

-_siempre juntos…en las buenas…y en las malas… ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!- _pensaba el joven obrero mientras se mordía el labio haciendo que brotara una pequeña hilera de sangre- _amigos así…uno dando la vida por ellos, en cambio…te pagan con la peor desgracia de tú vida…_- ese episodio de su vida marco demasiado en él, sus recuerdos de aquella escena no lo dejaban descansar en paz, su único remedio era la compañía de su amada Petunia.

Mientras tanto, Petunia ya estaba por terminar…

-ojala que esta lluvia pase rápido, necesito hacer mi tarea y con él cerca, no podre concentrarme- decía la peli azul mientras cerraba la manija de la ducha.

Tomando una toalla, salió del baño para vestirse su pijama, pero con el invitado que tenía debía ponerse una prenda no muy llamativa, su pijama era un polo y un short sueltos con estampados de arbolitos navideños, pero por esta ocasión se colocó un polo blanco y un buzo azul.

Saliendo de su habitación, observo a su galán mientras que este veía la fotografía de su mesa. Caminando hacia la sala, se acercó a Handy…

-mientras tanto ¿deseas algo de comer?- Handy volvió de su recuerdo al escuchar a su amada, este solo la miro y asintió- de acuerdo, espera aquí que alistare la cena- dicho esto, la joven camino hacia la cocina pensando en que cocinar pero por desgracia, su cabello no estaba completamente seco, por ende, empezó a mojar la espalda y el pecho de esta. Handy no se había percatado hasta entonces ya que andaba en sus pensamientos…

-_si tan solo…si tan solo lo hubiera dejado morir_- pensaba mientras apretaba con fuerza sus dientes- _jamás volveré a dar mi vida por alguien así-_

********slash**********

-en los días que estuve en la selva por una misión, estuve debajo de una lluvia parecida a esta, pero no duraba demasiado- Flippy estaba sentado en su sillón viendo la lluvia tempestuosa mientras que Flaky le frotaba con un trapo con hielo en la cara donde fue recibido la segunda cachetada- me sorprende mucho, esto no me es normal según mi punto de vista-

-el clima cambia y a veces se vuelve algo difícil de predecir- dijo la pequeña Flaky mientras colocaba el trapo en la mesa- de seguro ya terminara, no hay que apresurarnos- dijo mostrándole una bella sonrisa

-lo dices por que deseas quedarte ¿verdad?- Flippy miro algo molesto a su compañera, Flaky solo atino a sonreír.

El entorno se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, solo el sonido de las gotas de lluvia caer en la ventana hacían eco en la habitación casi vacía…

-Flaky…-el silencio fue interrumpido por el joven veterano- quiero pedirte un favor…- Flaky miro a Flippy, él jamás le había solicitado ayuda alguna antes (solo cuando la raptó para hacer sus tareas pero de ahí nunca más)

-dime Flippy, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto algo nerviosa la pequeña peli roja

-mañana…quiero que vengas conmigo a las afueras de la ciudad… ¿puedes?- ante esta petición, Flaky se quedó sorprendida, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría pero siendo una petición por parte de su amado soldado, estaría dispuesta a todo…

-de…de acuerdo…Flippy- devuelta, ese pequeño tartamudeo volvió en ella, Flippy la miro algo ruborizado, pensaba que sería rechazado pero se sintió feliz cuando ella aceptó su pedido…

-no quiero que…pienses cosas malas…y yo… ta tan solo- el tartamudeo traicionero apareció en el joven soldado- quiero ir a ver algo con respecto a mi maestro, necesito buscar ciertas cosas…no te molesta ¿verdad?-

-no hay problema, te acompañare- Flaky no comprendía muy bien lo que quería Flippy pero si era por él, iría a donde sea- pero ¿A dónde iremos, acaso tu maestro vive en las afueras?- la curiosidad no era muy concurrente en la peli roja, pero tratándose de Flippy necesitaba conocerlo muy a fondo

-es algo así, necesito que vayamos en la mañana- la hora era un gran problema, Flaky no deseaba faltar a clases pero tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con su querido soldado, estaba entre dos importantes decisiones

-¿en la mañana?...te refieres… ¿de día?- Flaky no sabía qué hacer, Flippy se desanimó al comprender lo que trataba de decir

-por eso te pregunte- dijo en forma seria- ¿podrás venir conmigo mañana?-

-pero ¿qué pasan con las clases, acaso piensas seguir faltando?- Flaky miro al preocupada al peli verde, de por si él ya tenía lagunas tardanzas que afectarían sus notas a finales del semestre

-no me interesa la escuela en sí, pero si no puedes entonces olvídalo- ante esta decisión, Flaky no tuvo más remedio…

-de acuerdo, iré contigo en la mañana- Flippy miro sorprendido a la pequeña peli roja, estaba sacrificando su registro de asistencias por hacerle ese capricho

-oye, ¿estas segura? No quiero que después me estés echando la culpa si te dicen al- antes de que continuara, Flaky lo interrumpió

-en serio, no hay problema- una tierna y bella sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la pequeña dejando al veterano concentrado en su hermosura- te acompañare sea donde sea….ESPERA, NO QUISE DECIR ESO¡-al escuchar lo que dijo, la pobre se puso nerviosa, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos se sentó en el asiento frente al del joven soldado

-jajaja que graciosa que eres Flaky- esa sonrisa hizo que la pequeña lo mirara asombrada, era la primera vez que Flippy sonreía tan natural, y más para ella

-Flippy…acabas de…sonreír- Flippy se detuvo y notando lo que hizo, se ruborizó un poco

-eres graciosa, por eso me reí, disculpa si te ofendo- dijo Flippy mirando algo sonrojado a su querida niña

-no, para nada- ambos empezaron a reírse, mientras los minutos pasaban debajo de esa intensa lluvia

********slash********

-wow Petunia, esto esta delicioso- después de cocinar, la peli azul preparo la mesa para su invitado y para ella. Después de que Handy probara un bocado del suculento estofado, quedo asombrado por la deliciosa sazón de ella

-todos mis amigos dicen lo mismo, creo que me mejor estudio cocina- Petunia miraba como su querido invitado con su cuchara atado a su brazo devoraba su plato al punto de dejarlo vacío

-un poco más por favor- dijo el joven con unos rastros de arroz en su boca

-espera un momento- la bella Petunia se levantó de su mesa para coger el plato. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina para repetir el plato, Handy se percató de un pequeño detalle en la espalda de esta

-Petunia, tu espalda…- Petunia volteo para ver al peli naranja- tu espalda esta mojada- ante esta mención, Petunia se tocó esa zona de su cuerpo para comprobar lo que dijo el joven obrero, en efecto estaba mojada gracias al agua que se acumuló en las puntas de su cabello

-_maldición, mis demás pijamas están sucias…tendré que ponerme mi otra pijama_- pensó mientras ponía cara de preocupación- oye, en un momento te serviré, iré a mi habitación a cambiarme- dejando el plato vacío en la mesa, Petunia corrió hacia su cuarto dejando e vuelta solo a Handy

-etto…tengo hambre- dijo el peli naranja mientras era acompañado por un rugido de su estómago (nota: los hombres comen más que las chicas e.e)

Petunia rebusco en su armario ese pijama, la única limpia que tenía pero que era un poco pequeña…

-es lo único que tengo, sea lo que sea es una pijama- dijo mientras se lo colocaba, era un tipo vestido, tenía unas blondas en el ruedo de la falda y unas tiras que sostenían la prenda en los hombros, aparte de que llegaba a la altura de los muslos- no hay problema en mis piernas ya que usare mi buzo, pero…- el escote de la prenda era un tanto provocativa, estaba en forma de corazón lo que hacía ver los atributos de la joven. Sin más remedio, salió de su habitación para terminar de servir la cena a su invitado.

Al momento que llego vio a Handy mirando la ventana, ella también volteo para ver como las gotas y la frecuencia de la lluvia disminuía, lo que indicaba una buena señal para ella, aunque a su galán no le apetecía mucho que digamos…

-perdón por la demora, terminare de servirte- dijo Petunia algo avergonzada

-no te preocupes, mi bella du…-la vista de Handy giro de la ventana hacia su peli azul pero cuando vio ese escote, se quedó sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna

-DE DEJA DE MIMIRARME ASSI¡¿ E ES LA U UNICA PIJAMA Q QUE TENGO¡-la pobre se cubría su pecho con sus brazos, pero con la presión de estos, hacía mucho más notorio su proporcionado escote

-A A NO…NO TE PREOCU PES…-Handy bajo la mirada mientras su rostro te tornaba completamente rojo, ambos se desviaron sus miradas para no verse ya que la vergüenza los estremecía demasiado

-terminare…de servirte…la cena- dicho esto ,a pobre peli azul se acercó a la olla para terminar de servir el plato, mientras que Handy trataba de pensar en otra cosa para poder quitarse la imagen pervertida que tenía sobre ella...

-_vamos Handy, deja de pensar esas cosas, tú no eres así…¡-_ el pobre se tambaleaba en su silla mientras sus ojos se posaban en un cuchillo que estaba cerca de él- _vamos, deja de pensar en estas cosas, piensa en otra cosa, vamos piensa, piensa, piensa-_ mientras se daba unos golpes psicológicos, Petunia coloco el plato frente a él

-ya está, termina por favor- Handy miro algo apenado a Petunia y cogiendo un poco del guiso, comenzó a degustar del plato. De vuelta la reacción de la sazón volvió en su mente haciendo que se despistara de aquella imagen pervertida

-gracias Petunia, en verdad está muy bueno- mientras que Handy devoraba el plato, Petunia seguía con sus brazos en su pecho pero luego fue soltándose poco a poco al notar el interés de su galán hacia su comida

-jajaja no tienes por qué, un día de estos preparare la comida favorita de todos, así que me tienes que decir que es lo que te gusta- ante lo mencionado, Handy se entusiasmó mucho pero no pudo responder por que tenía comida en su boca, tan solo la risa de la peli azul se escuchaban mientras el joven obrero trataba de pasar sus alimentos.

********slash********

En la base de los enemigos, Splendont estaba en la oficina del jefe en compañía del sujeto misterioso…

-el líder murió…uno menos del cual encargarse-el jefe Boss Tiger estaba sentado en su sillón frente a su escritorio mientras saboreaba su puro

-aún así- menciono el peli rojo- me sorprende de que ese sujeto supiera quién era el topo y encima, sabiendo que iba a morir no hizo nada por detenerte- dijo en mención al otro sujeto

-eso no importa ya, el asunto es el 5° niño, ¿Cuánto más voy a esperar para que lo traigan ante mí?- dijo colérico el jefe

-el mayor dejo los datos de su búsqueda en su oficina, entrar no será ningún problema- dijo el sujeto en una esquina de la habitación- una vez que conozca el paradero de ese niño, continuaremos con la segunda fase de la captura señor-

-apúrate antes de que colmes mi paciencia- el jefe se levantó de su asiento para caminar directo a la ventana del lugar, en si era una pared de cristal que daba al panteón de su base- una vez que tenga a esos niños para mí, nada ni nadie podrá detenerme, seré invencible-

-mi señor, si no fuera molestia, necesito hacer unas cosas antes mañana temprano- Splendont se reverencio ante su jefe, este lo miro

-¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto con un tono de voz grave y seria

-ya que todo está casi hecho, no creo que necesiten de mi- dijo de manera relajada- me gustaría hacer unas cosas personales amo, pero ante cualquier acontecimiento, yo estaré ahí mismo- ante la petición del joven, el jefe acepto

-si eso es lo que quieres, con tal de que cumplas con lo que se te ordena- el jefe se dirigió a su escritorio, de uno de los cajones saco un folder con documentos muy valiosos- esta información fue extraída de la base K-POWM, son los planos de la base según nuestros espías…quiero que hagas un plan de ataque interno, volaremos ese lugar en miles de pedazos, nadie quedara con vida…-

-como ordene, mi señor- dijo el Peli rojo haciendo reverencia, era una costumbre de él

-ahora lárguense y cumplan bien su trabajo- ante lo ordenado, ambos sujetos salieron de la oficina de su líder.

Afuera, en el pasadizo…

-oye, somos compañeros, ¿por qué no nos llevamos bien y matamos a todos esos perdedores juntos?- Splendont interrumpió el paso a su colega quien esté tan solo esquivó al peli rojo- oye vamos, no debemos llevarnos mal entre camaradas ¿verdad?-

-no pienso ser compañero de un inútil como tú, yo realizo mis trabajos solo, no necesito de nadie- ante lo dicho, el sujeto se largo dejando de vuelta solo a Splendont

-un día de estos te matare, querido colega- dijo con una leve sonrisa, algo tétrica- bueno, al menos tengo un poco de tiempo libre, según si mi memoria no me falla, ese uniforme era del colegio central- decía en referencia a la pequeña peli roja, Flaky- creo que mañana iré a visitarla, de seguro le causare una gran sorpresa- él camino directo al panteón donde estaban los vehículos de la organización.

En el lugar estaba un sujeto escondido detrás de unos camiones, este sujeto estaba vestido con un sobretodo marrón, de tés clara y cabello negro con un sombrero del mismo color que su traje…

-¿hum?, vaya, hola Rat, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿Cómo estás?- Splendont saludo cordialmente a uno de sus compañero de equipo

-vine por unos asuntos, nada profesional- respondió el sujeto mientras revolvía su maletín- tengo un favor que pedirte- dijo sacando una caja de su maleta

-¿hum, de que se trata?- pregunto algo dudoso el peli rojo

-necesito que guardes este objeto, es de suma importancia para mí y como veras, tú eres el único en quien puedo confiar en esta estúpida cárcel psicológica- respondió

-si se trata de algo tan importante, dalo por hecho que lo protegeré- ante la afirmación de su amigo, el sujeto se desvaneció entre las sombras, dejando con la intriga a Splendont- ¿Qué contendrá esta cajita?, sea lo que sea no puedo abrirlo, se lo prometí- dicho esto, siguió avanzando hacia su camerino, después de un día largo necesitaba descansar.

Una vez llegado, entro a su habitación para desplomarse por el cansancio, acto seguido dejo descansar sus ojos pero en eso…

-Flaky, me pregunto como estarás ahora…ojala que ese tipo no se presente mañana, no me gustaría matar a uno de tus amigos, mi hermosa pequeña- sus sonrisa de dibujaba tétrica y siniestra, tenía el mismo aire que el de Fliqpy- no sabes cuánto te extrañe Flaky, no sabes cuánto- el sueño lo venció dejándolo entrar en un trance de tranquilidad total, con la única imagen que le daba esa paz como a un niño con su oso de peluche; la imagen de la tierna Flaky cuando eran unos niños…

********slash********

-la lluvia ya paró- dijo Flippy mirando por la única ventana de su habitación- creo que ya es hora de que vayas a casa Flaky- ante lo dicho, Flaky se puso un poco triste pero feliz por la pequeña salida de mañana, pasaría todo el día con su amado soldado

-bueno, Flippy…gracias por todo- dijo la pequeña algo ruborizada mientras ponía su mirada al suelo algo apenada-y…en verdad lo siento…perdóname-

-no, tú perdóname…fui demasiado lejos- haciendo mención de aquel golpe- jamás golpee a una mujer y mucho menos a una niña como tú, si hubiera una forma de remediar todo esto, incluso si tendría que cortarme la mano lo aria- ante lo dicho, Flaky se asombró llevándose sus manos a su boca, esas palabras eran algo que jamás había oído de alguien, era una manera muy sádica de arrepentirse

-NO DIGAS ESO¡ NO PUEDES CORTARTE LA MANO¡-Flaky se lanzó al dorso del veterano para abrazarlo-NO QUIERO QUE TE LASTIMES POR MÍ¡ NO QUIERO¡-

-Fla…Flaky- Flippy miro asombrado por el acto de la pequeña, los delgados brazos de ella rodeaban su cintura, era algo cómico ya que no lo hacía por completo, pero sentirla tan cerca de él hacía que ese deseo volviera, esas ganas de besarla volvieron de lo más remoto del joven soldado- Flaky…- el peli verde tomo del rostro de la pequeña para alzarlo y dirigirlo al de él, lentamente, ambos empezaron a acercarse, era la misma situación, sus rostro se aproximaban dejando que el momento los guiara, ese impulso de probar sus labios era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, algo extraño pero hermoso para él…

-Flippy…-la pequeña nombro a su amado entre susurros, esto provocó que ese deseo fuera más grande, ya acercándose a ese hermoso lugar, Flippy estaba a punto de probarla, pero en eso…

-**jajajaja que ridículos se ven-** Fliqpy hizo su aparición de vuelta- **déjense de tonterías y vámonos todos a la cama, hay que disfrutar del momento par de estúpido**- la ira y cólera que sentía Flippy estaba a punto de estallar, deseaba matar a su otra faceta, sus impulsos asesinos estaban recobrándose en él pero en eso…

-¡Fliqpy, por favor detente!- Flaky calmo a ambos personajes, estos por su parte se asombraron por lo que dijo la pequeña

**-¿Qué…dijiste?-** Fliqpy se quedó petrificado

-Fliqpy, vete de una vez, no quiero verte cerca de Flippy- ambos chicos miraron completamente asombrados a Flaky, era algo increíble ¿Cómo es que ella puede ver al demonio que vive en la mente de su amado soldado?

-Flaky… ¿Cómo es que…?- Flippy no comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba, Fliqpy por su parte decidió actuar ante el problema

-**oye mocosa, ¿cómo diablos me puedes ver?-** pregunto todo arrogante mientras caminaba hacia la peli roja

-tú…estas parado justo frente mío, es obvio que te puedo ver- Fliqpy miro horrorizado a la niña, era la primera vez que alguien distinto a Flippy podía verlo, el ente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, su asombro no lo dejaba

-Flaky… ¿desde cuándo puedes verlo?- pregunto algo nervioso y sudado el pobre soldado

-¿eh? Algunas veces te veo hablando con él- ante la respuesta, Flippy y Fliqpy miraron preocupados a la niña, eso no era normal, nadie más que Flippy podía verlo

-**no es posible…entonces tú…tú eres….-** las pocas palabras del ente dejaban con la intriga al pobre soldado, este miraba a ambos tratando de comprender pero nada pasaba por su mente, no entendía como era posible de que ella pudiera ver a su alter ego y ¿Qué estaba diciendo su otra faceta con respecto a Flaky?

-¿Qué sucede, por qué me miran así?- Flaky estaba asustada por los gestos y acciones que hacían ambos chicos, los tres se sentían en un ambiente completamente extraño, era muy raro

********slash**********

-bueno, mi hermosa Petunia, es hora de irme- dijo el joven obrero en la puerta acompañado de la dueña de la casa- me gustaría volver a recogerte y también poder salir a algún lugar mañana-

-eso depende de mis trabajos, soy una persona que le gusta cumplir con sus tareas, pero de todas maneras me gustaría- respondió la peli azul

-bueno, nos vemos entonces, cuídate mucho- ante lo dicho, Handy se fue directo a su camioneta para encenderlo e irse en dirección al norte, donde estaba su taller.

Mientras la figura del vehículo desaparecía, Petunia se quedaba pensando en aquel momento…

-no sé por qué, pero….quiero volver a verlo- su pensamiento se tornó algo erótico, picaresco, con recordar el rostro de su galán, su cuerpo se volvió a estremecer como si recibiera aquel beso, ese hermoso beso- basta Petunia, deja de pensar en esas cosas…tengo mucha tarea que resolver- dicho esto, cerro su puerta para dirigirse a su habitación, ahí dentro tomo tus libros y cuadernos para resolver los trabajos de ciencias y matemáticas.

*******slash*******

-¿qué…pasa…Flippy, Fliqpy…qué sucede?- Flaky no comprendía bien lo que sucedía

-Flaky…-dijo el peli verde todo nervioso- el que tu veas a Fliqpy…no es normal…él es un producto de mi mente, de mis recuerdos, de mi pasado… ¿Cómo diantres puedes verlo?- la peli roja comprendió y dirigiendo su mirada al demonio, empezó a asustarse como los demás con ella

-¿quieres…decir que…?-Flaky se cubrió su boca con sus manos, el asombro y el miedo se apoderaron de ella- no sé cómo…pero puedo verlo…Flippy, tengo miedo-

-**oye oye oye, tarado**- dijo Fliqpy a su portador- **esta mocosa es…esta mocosa…ella es…-** el asombro no lo dejaba hablar bien

-¿Qué quieres decir Fliqpy?- pregunto Flippy mirando preocupado a su otra faceta

**-¡ella…es la que faltaba…ella es el 5° niño!-** los ojos verdes cristalinos del soldado se petrificaron- **ella es…la que falta…-**

-¿de…de que están…hablando…?-Flaky sentía el miedo recorrer en todo su cuerpo, por los gestos y las cosas que decían ambos sujetos

-no puede ser…no puede…ser- Flippy no asimilaba lo que su endemoniada faceta le decía, pero con el simple hecho de que ella pueda ver a Fliqpy era una de las tantas prueba irrefutable- y pensar…que estuve con uno de ellos todo este tiempo…con razón- Flippy se llevó su mano a su frente mientras sonreía- jah…eras tú, todo este tiempo siempre fuiste uno de ellos…- Flippy se acercó donde la pequeña quien, asustada de por más, empezaba a llorar…

-Flippy… ¿qué piensas…?- el joven soldado tomo de los hombros a la niña para luego, acércala a él y poder abrazarla…

-no te vayas, no puedo dejar que te vayas- Flippy abrazo fuertemente a su querida niña-no puedo permitir que nada te pase, Flaky, pienso protegerte ante cualquier cosa- la pequeña no comprendía lo que pasaba, estaba por completo perdía

-**oye, ¿no deberíamos decirle a ese par de idiotas?, esto es muy inesperado para nosotros**- Flippy reacciono y de un solo golpe, derribo a su alter ego, él sabía que si llamaba a Lummpy y a the Mole, la vida de su querida niña estaría en grave peligro, esos dos no se detendrían hasta que el cuerpo de Flaky este completamente desfigurado

-NO DEJARE QUE ESOS DOS IMBECILES TOQUEN A FLAKY¡-el rostro del peli verde se mostró completamente diferente a él, el deseo de protegerla era inmenso, no permitiría que nadie se atreviese a tocarla

**-¡idiota, si ella puede verme entonces no hay necesidad de matarla!...maldición**- Flaky al escuchar eso, se desplomo en la puerta, sus ojos no daban indicio de reacción, estaba perdida en sí

-no…no lo permitiré…no permitiré que ellos la toquen… ¡NO LO PERMITIRE!... esos imbéciles no me escucharan y se atreverán a lastimarla, estoy seguro- Flippy estaba cayendo en la desesperación, pero ninguno de los dos noto que la pequeña se había desmayado, solo después de escuchar el golpe que produjo la cabeza de la niña contra el suelo

-**demonios, se desmayo**- Fliqpy fue el primero en verla- **no se tú pero debemos de decírselo a esos idiotas**-

-maldición…MALDICION MALDICION MALDICION¡-la angustia y desesperación no dejaba pensar bien al pobre veterano, pero sin remedio alguno opto por recurrir a uno de sus compañeros- llamare a the Mole, al parecer es el más serio- mientras buscaba el número en sus contactos, Fliqpy veía a Flaky con unos pensamientos algo extraños para él

**-¿qué es esto…?-** antes de seguir, Flippy lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

-¡DIABLOS!...ese imbécil tiene el móvil apagado…tendré que llamar a ese inútil bueno para nada- dijo mientras buscaba el número de Lummpy- contesta maldito, contesta-

*****slash******

-y unas chuletas de cerdo, una porción de papas fritas, un plato de aros de cebolla, un par de tazones de ensalada mixta no la barata, cinco piezas de pollo y dos malteadas máximas- Lummpy, como mencione antes, estaba cenando en un restaurante en el centro comercial- hummmmmm…de postre deseo un gigante de chocolate y otro de menta y además….- aún no terminaba de pedir cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar- holaaaaaaaa-

-imbécil dos, necesito que vengas a mi casa, es un tema urgente- el que llamo era Flippy

-_¿imbécil dos?-_pensó- holaaa Fli-chan, que sorpresa que me lla- antes de continuar, las palabras del veterano alarmaron al peli celeste

-se quien es el 5°niño, esta justo aquí, conmigo- la mirada de Lummpy cambio de una tonta y distraída a una seria y asesina

-voy para allá- dicho esto, colgó su celular y salió del establecimiento

El camino de por si era largo, por ende Flippy y Fliqpy tenían que esperar a su venida de su compañero con toda calma…

-**ese sujeto es un imbécil, jamás hace las cosas bien**- como siempre, Fliqpy hacia hora mientras insultaba al pobre peli celeste, en cambio el joven soldado estaba al lado de la pequeña que recostó con cuidado en el sofá, no tenia fiebre ni nada, tan solo la impresión de haber escuchado que seria asesinada hizo que se desplomara

_-"deja de hablar, me estas molestando"-_ dijo Flippy sin quitar su mirada de la tierna Flaky

-**oye oye oye, tú no me puedes hablar así, déjate de tonterías ¿quieres?-** Flippy aún estaba molesto por haberlos interrumpido, este se paro y empujo al endemoniado contra la pared

_-"¿CUANDO ME DEJARAS EN PÁZ? ¿CUANDO_?"- Flippy se desesperaba, caminando de vuelta donde su dama_-"no quiero una vida nueva si tú estas en ella, Fliqpy"- _dijo mirando a Flaky- _"no quiero…no soportaría si algo le sucediese a ella_…"- Fliqpy miro algo molesto a su portador, pero una leve sensación lo calmo, era la misma que sentía el veterano hacia su niña…

-**de verdad…¿te importa tanto ella?**- esta pregunto no hizo reacción alguna en el joven soldado, era una respuesta obvia- **desde hace mucho que no te preocupabas por alguien, y más si es por una mocosa….entiendo Flippy**- el peli verde volteó y miro al ente medio dudoso, ¿Qué quería decir con que entendía?

-"¿a que te refieres?"- pregunto Flippy-

-**tch, no me hagas repetir dos veces imbécil-** respondió de mala manera mientras le daba la espalda al soldado- **si tanto te importa esa mocosa entonces la protegeré para ti**- Flippy miro sorprendido a su alter ego, proteger a la persona que tanto odia era como abrazar a un cactus para el pobre Fliqpy- **cuidare de ella, no dejare que la toquen ¿entiendes, grandísimo idiota?-** ante lo dicho, Flippy sonrió y volviendo su mirada a la niña, este dijo...

_-"gracias…"_- Fliqpy volteo al escuchar unas palabras entre susurros

**-¿que dijiste idiota?-** dijo el ente- **no te escuche muy bien, vuélvelo a repetir-**

_-"no me hagas decirlo dos veces, tarado"-_ respondió el veterano.

Después de unos minutos, Lummpy logro llegar a la residencia del Flippy. De por si eran las 9:12 pm, una hora de promedio peligrosa en la zona sur…

-holaaaaa fliiii-chaaa- antes de terminar, Flippy lo interrumpió

-déjate de estupideces y entra de una vez- al momento de que el peli celeste entrara, Flippy cerro la puerta- necesito que esto lo tomes de buena manera, yo ya comprobé que es quien buscamos así que no hay necesidad de matar, ¿entendido?- Lummpy miro algo raro a su compañero

-¿estas seguro de que es el 5° niño?- pregunto Lummpy seriamente a su camarada, este se sentía algo desorientado, pero por proteger a su querida niña seria capaz de mentir, aunque le cueste la vida

-si, lo confirme- menciono el veterano algo tembloroso, cosa que Lummpy lo noto

-dime ¿en que términos averiguaste si en verdad es el que buscamos?- Lummpy se acercó peligrosamente a Flippy, este se puso un poco nervioso pero para terminar de una vez, este contesto…

-pudo ver a Fliqpy, ella pudo verlo y hablo con él- ante lo mencionado, Lummpy miro asombrado, ni él ni los demás niños eran capases de ver a Fliqpy ¿por qué este niño si podía?

-¿y de quien se trata?- Lummpy busco en todas partes hasta que encontró un bulto en el sofá, acercándose al lugar encontró a la pequeña Flaky durmiendo con una cobija por el frio que hacia- ya veo…entiendo por qué estas nervioso…- Lummpy volteo donde el peli verde, este tenia su cuchilla escondida en la manga de su chaqueta, listo para atacar por si las circunstancias

-¿Qué tienes en mente, que le piensas hacer a Flaky?- el joven soldado estaba a punto de sacar su arma cuando de pronto…

-¿do…donde…donde estoy…?- la pequeña peli roja estaba recuperándose de aquel desmayo- yo…et to….FLIPPY¡-la pequeña recordó lo que minutos antes estaba sucediendo, levantándose rápidamente del sofá, se encontró con su amado soldado y su querido profesor- pro profesor Lummpy…¿Qué hace usted…aquí?- Flaky no comprendía nada, pensaba que era un sueño lo de hace momentos pero al rodear la habitación con sus ojos volvió a ver la figura de Flippy recostado en la pared- fli…Fliqpy…- ante est mención, ambos chicos incluyendo al ente miraron a la peli roja

-humm, ya veo- dijo Lummpy- la verdad no se como puede ver a tu otra faceta pero es algo que debemos de averiguar- dicho esto, el peli celeste empezó a marcar el numero de su amigo the Mole, pero para desgracia suya el móvil de su amigo estaba apagado

-si quieres llamar a ese desgraciado, su teléfono esta muerto o no quiere atender- dijo Flippy

-que raro, según lo que me dijo él estaría en su oficina haciendo unas cosas- menciono Lummpy- en fin, tendré que dejarte a cargo cuidar de ella- ante lo dicho, Flippy y su alter ego se quedaron pasmados

-¿QUEEEEEE?-en unísono

-mañana hablare con mo-kun sobre esto, que tengan buenas nocheeeeeeees…a y por cierto, dale de tomar esto a la pequeña- Lummpy le lanzo una de esas pastillas, después desapareció por la puerta dejando ver su silueta a la distancia

-Fli…Flippy, ¿Por qué el maestro vino hasta aquí?- la pequeña no comprendía nada del asunto, Flippy no podía dejar que descubriera todo sobre él, aparte tenia un compromiso con su maestro

-no te preocupes Flaky, no pasara nada malo- ante lo dicho, Flaky se acercó a él- antes de nada, necesito que tomes esta pastilla- mostrándole- esto te calmara un poco los mareos- el veterano le entregó la pastilla en las manos de la niña, después se fue a su cocina para traer un vaso de agua- tómala, esto ara efecto de inmediato y te relajara, te quedaras a dormir aquí ya que es muy tarde y muy peligroso por este lugar- Flaky hizo caso de su querido soldado y tomando la pastilla, se recostó en el sofá para luego dejar que sus ojos se cerrasen

-gracias Flippy- el peli verde volteo su mirada- gracias por protegerme…- la pequeña quedo profundamente dormida por los efectos de la pastilla

-Flaky…mi linda Flaky- el veterano se quedo al lado de la pequeña para velar sus sueños, en cambio Fliqpy se quedo mirando a ambos jóvenes, sus pensamientos se tornaban algo diferentes, muy extraños, era una mescla de sentimientos las cuales, nunca en su vida había sentido jamás

**-¿que diablos me pasa….acaso estaré…?**- Fliqpy se quedo toda la noche acompañando a ambos jóvenes.

Un nuevo día, algo opaco y friolento debido a las fuertes lluvias de la noche anterior más la espesa neblina en el horizonte. Todos los estudiantes se preparan para irse a su centro educativo…

-que noche más rara- la bella Petunia se estaba vistiendo después de un relajante baño- en fin, otro día nuevo, otro día de clases, otro día con mis amigos, otro día con…él- al recordar a Handy, la peli azul volvió a sentir de vuelta ese sentimiento profundo- basta ya, necesito llegar a la escuela- por la concentración que le daba a la preparación para ir a la escuela, olvido colocar en su mochila uno de los libros de matemática, materia que enseña el joven maestro

Mientras que los demás se alistan, en cierta residencia….

-ya es…de día- Flaky despertó después de un sueño reparador, viendo a su alrededor supo de inmediato en donde se encontraba- no puede ser…¡dormí en la casa de Flippy!- nerviosa y ruborizada, la pequeña trato de levantarse pero un peso en sus piernas la detuvo. Observando de que se trataba, vio asombrada a su querido soldado durmiendo en su regazo, este velo el sueño de su niña hasta donde pudo- Flippy…- Flaky sonrió al ver tan tierna imagen, pero en eso

-hmm… ¿eh, ya es de día?- Flippy se levando de donde estaba apoyado y se levantó para estirarse- buenos días- dijo

-buenos días Flippy- dijo Flaky. Al escuchar eso, el veterano se asusto al verla en su sofá pero recordó de inmediato el motivo

-Flaky, me distes un gran susto- dijo mientras se apretaba el pecho- ya es de día, levántate que tenemos que salir, ¿recuerdas?- Flaky recordaba la promesa pero no sabia si era real ya que lo veía como un sueño, pero las oportunidades no se dan siempre

-e en serio… ¿vamos a salir…los dos?- Flaky se puso algo ruborizada, Flippy la miro y con un leve empujón en la espalda a la pequeña le contesto

-apúrate que se nos hace tarde, tenemos todo el día así que no pierdas tiempo- ante lo dicho, la pequeña asintió con la cabeza

******slash******

Mientras lo alumnos ingresaban a sus salones, Petunia caminaba pensando en su querido Handy…

-debo estar loca si deseo a un tipo que conocí hace unos días con tanta desesperación- sus pensamientos se inundaron en su mente, dejándola en completa desubicación

-holaaaaa Petuni-chan¡- Lummpy hizo su aparición en medio de la bella peli azul- ¿Cómo te encuentras estos días?- Petunia salió de sus pensamientos para sorprenderse con su maestro- tienes que apurarte en llegar al aula antes de que suene el timbre- Petunia tenia ganas de matarlo, su odio era inmenso pero en eso, una voz la distrajo de su asesino

-¡oigan todo el mundo¡- gritaba un estudiante mientras corría por el pasillo- oigan, escuchenmee¡- aparte de correr y de gritar, siendo reglas muy importantes para Petunia, era l anuncio lo que le intrigaba- ¡oigaaan, la fiesta ya tiene fecha¡ será este fin de meeeeeeees¡

*********slash*******

Buenas buenas a todos, lamento en serio el retraso pero por algunos problemas no pude subir este cap. Lo siento a todos en serio y comunico que la siguiente semana no podre subir el cap 24 pero para la prox si la subiré, porfis comprensión total para mi ¡

Cambiando de tema, pienso hacer historias de todos los personajes pero de manera individual, asi que si desean, denme sugerencias

Nos staremos leyendo la prox semana

See you late, bye bye

Y x cierto gracias a ciertas personitas que están al tanto de mi fic. : nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX , a bipolarheart28 y a alice-baskervilla27

Gracias¡


	24. mi maestro, un dia al lado de quien amas

-humm, ya veo- dijo Lummpy- la verdad no se como puede ver a tu otra faceta pero es algo que debemos de averiguar- dicho esto, el peli celeste empezó a marcar el numero de su amigo the Mole, pero para desgracia suya el móvil de su amigo estaba apagado

-si quieres llamar a ese desgraciado, su teléfono esta muerto o no quiere atender- dijo Flippy

-que raro, según lo que me dijo él estaría en su oficina haciendo unas cosas- menciono Lummpy- en fin, tendré que dejarte a cargo cuidar de ella- ante lo dicho, Flippy y su alter ego se quedaron pasmados

-¿QUEEEEEE?-en unísono

-mañana hablare con mo-kun sobre esto, que tengan buenas nocheeeeeeees…a y por cierto, dale de tomar esto a la pequeña-

Lummpy regresaba a su casa por el camino largo, este incidente lo dejo perturbado, aún no creía que en todo ese tiempo la persona que buscaba estaba muy cerca de él y más en su propia clase…

-que estúpido soy- dijo mostrando una sonrisa mientras la sombra de su flequillo le tapaba sus celestes ojos- mis habilidades están volviéndose muy débiles…necesito entrenar mucho más- su sonrisa se torno tétrica, demente, completamente desquiciada y fuera de si.

No muy lejos del centro, en una tienda de CD'S, la presencia del joven maestro no alertaba peligro alguno, los compradores estaban distraídos viendo los estuches en los anaqueles, viendo los posters que estaban en la repisa y otros estaban viendo un video de un grupo de rock en el televisor del lugar. Lummpy se acercó al mostrador donde estaba un sujeto gordo y con granos en toda su cara…

-buenas noches, ¿en que te ayudo amigo?- dijo el vendedor mientras mascaba un chicle. Lummpy tenia una mano en su bolsillo derecho, el vendedor se percato de ello y haciendo un leve movimiento, saco de una caja su arma- ¡LADRON!- grito el sujeto. Todos ahí adentro dirigieron su atención al peli celeste, este tan solo se quedo con la mano en el bolsillo, esperando el momento justo de atacar…

-necesito mejorar…- dicho esto, la figura de él se desvaneció en el acto, todos se quedaron con la mirada petrificada, algunos observaban el lugar, otros empezaron a rezar…

-¿do donde e estas?- pregunto el vendedor mientras sostenía su arma. una ráfaga de viento recorrió todos los pasadizos mientras chorros de sangre brotaban de las personas como fuegos pirotécnicos…

-dispara…si llegas a verme- la voz perturbadora del asesino se escuchaba en toda la tienda, el vendedor no sabia en que dirección disparar, pero en eso…

-TE VI¡-el sujeto dio un tiro a la pared, este se quedo mirando, tratando de comprender como pudo fallar, su mente estaba tan distraída que no se percato que su asesino estaba detrás suyo…

-no lograste verme- la mano derecha atravesó el pecho del gordo, ahí dentro, Lummpy empezó a jugar con los órganos, ya sea pulmones, intestinos, estomago y lo mejor para el ultimo; el corazón- bien…veamos que pasara si presiono esto- decía mientras estrujaba el pobre órgano lleno de sangre y grasa, el sujeto tan solo hacia espasmos, su muerte estaba próxima, no le quedaba nada de aire ya que sus pulmones fueron perforados por esos dedos morbosos.

Sin vida, cae el cuerpo deslizándose del brazo del peli celeste, este en cambio miro a su alrededor, contemplo una magnifica obra de arte, muertos desmembrados, cabezas separadas de sus cuerpos, sangre en todas partes incluso en el techo, un perturbador pero excitante panorama para el asesino celeste…

-no estuvo tan mal, aún necesito mucha practica- la figura del joven desapareció de la tienda, el único rastro que dejaba era su mano en la pared, pero este no podría ser identificada ya que deslizó sus dedos dando la forma de garras, algo completamente terrorífico.

Después de una noche sádica, el joven maestro llego a la casa de su mejor amigo. Al entrar, se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie incluso the Mole…

-creo que todavía sigue trabajando…moooooo-kuuuuuuun- dijo de forma cómica, sin respuesta alguna decidió entrar al despacho de su compañero pero para su sorpresa- creí que estaría trabajando… ¿A dónde se habrá ido?- cerrando la puerta se dirigió a su habitación, después de una noche muy ajetreado necesita descansar.

Al momento de que se desnudaba noto que unas partes de su cuerpo estaban manchadas de sangre, por ende decidió darse una ducha caliente antes de meterse a la cama. Con su patito de goma y una gorra de baño, estaba tomando su deseado baño pero los acontecimientos de la noche lo dejo pensativo…

-mooo-kuuun… ¿A dónde diablos te habrás ido?, tengo que contarte todooo…- su boca estaba dentro del agua lo que hacia que salieran burbujas, en una de ellas se reflejo un rostro muy familiar, Lummpy miraba atentamente esa burbuja hasta que esta exploto- ¿por qué…aún pienso en ese tipo?- hacia referencia a Russell- ¿Qué tendrá que ver conmigo?...es gay- ante este comentario, su rostro se torno muy rojo, aparte del calor que producía el agua caliente.

Una vez terminado, salió de la ducha para luego dirigirse a su armario. Ya seco y vestido, camino hacia su cama para luego abrir de uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche un diario, en el contenía muchas cosas, momentos con su amigo, fotografías de los lugares a donde iba, etc. Cuando abrió la pasta del libro, una carta salió de ella cayendo al suelo, Lummpy no se percato de eso y sin más, empezó a escribir todo con respecto a su día laboral.

******slash*******

En la base enemiga, en la zona de los camerinos, el peli rojo se encontraba mirando un pedazo de papel, por la apariencia se diría que tenia mas de 10 años…

-Flaky…mi dulce Flaky….pronto llegara el momento de estar juntos, nada ni nadie nos lo impedirá…mi Flaky- leía y releía la carta un montón de veces, era la única carta que le escribió la pequeña a él cuando eran niños…

"_querido Splendont:_

_Me divertí mucho con el paseo al parque, era la primera vez que voy a un lugar muy hermoso y bello y más con mi mejor amigo me gusto el helado de vainilla y también el globo que me compraste aunque se reventó con esas ramas…_

_La próxima vez que salgamos a otro lugar, llevaré la cámara de mi papá para tomarnos muchas fotos, eso sí, no quiero que te ocultes o sino nunca más saldremos ¿si?_

_Bueno, gracias por todo y recuerda que te quiero mucho_

_Atte. Flaky"_

-desde ese día no volvimos a salir…tampoco pude comprarte otro globo- los recuerdos de su infancia se aparecían en su mente, aquellos momentos agradables de su niñez al lado de la pequeña- te prometo que mañana te llevare una gran sorpresa- dicho esto, guardo el pequeño trozo de papel en un cuaderno para luego irse a dormir.

*****slash*****

La mañana volvió a alumbrar el inicio de otro día de clases, en especial para la escuela central. Todos los alumnos empezaban a llegar a la escuela, todos se dirigían a sus respectivos salones, todo el momento estaba en completa normalidad…

-holaaaaa Petuni-chan¡- Lummpy hizo su aparición en medio de la bella peli azul- ¿Cómo te encuentras estos días?, tienes que apurarte en llegar al aula antes de que suene el timbre- Petunia tenia ganas de matarlo, su odio era inmenso pero en eso, una voz la distrajo de su asesino

-¡oigan todo el mundo¡- gritaba un estudiante mientras corría por el pasillo- oigan, escúchenme ¡oigan, la fiesta ya tiene fecha¡ será este fin de meeeeeeees¡-

-¿este…fin de…mes?- Petunia se asombro, según lo que hablaban el resto de los alumnos la fiesta seria cancelada por falta de fondos- veo que pudieron con la crisis financiera…que alivio para las chicas- suspiro pero haciendo memoria de lo que estaba haciendo hace unos instantes, volteo para ver a su asesino pero este ya había desaparecido- maldito infeliz…juro que me vengare de ti- Petunia siguió su camino hacia su aula respectiva.

Ya dentro, se encontró con sus amigos…

-¡que emoción!- dijo la traviesa Giggles mientras unas chicas de felicidad se asomaban en sus ojos-¡tendremos baile de otoño!, pero en ese caso tengo muchas cosas que hacer; tengo que comprar el vestido perfecto, unos zapatos que hagan juego, el estilo de mi peinado para el baile, claro que tiene que se de acuerdo al diseño de mi vestido pero que no se desmorone cuando baile también necesito accesorios, que tipo de bolso llevare, que aretes y collar usare,(… me canse de escribir), ¡Dios, tengo muchas compras que hacer!- mientras ella planeaba su "pequeña" visita al centro comercial, el resto del grupo comentaba también con respecto al baile (solo que no exageraron e.e)…

-según el baile de otoño y el consejo estudiantil, este año todos los alumnos tendrán que ir con pareja- menciono el inteligente Sniffles- cada alumno asistirá con un visitante del colegio o de afuera, esa es la única condición para participar del evento-

-creo que invitare a alguna de mis amigas- menciono Toothy- oye Sniffles, si quieres te consigo alguna compañía de afuera-

-claro, estaría bien- respondió muy alegre y algo ruborizado

-y tu, ¿ya la invitaste?- petunia miro coquetamente a su amigo Cuddles, este la miro algo raro pero después de unos segundo ya sabia a lo que se refería la peli azul

-pienso invitarla…esta tarde- dijo con la mirada baja y muy colorado- la llevare al parque, ahí le pediré que vaya conmigo…- el pobre chico conejo estaba muy nervioso por su plan, estaba decidido por ella, cosa que alegraba mucho a la bella Petunia pero su animo se desvaneció al recordar la condición

-un…acompañante ¿eh?- mientras pensaba en eso, la imagen de su querido Handy aparecía en su mente- si le pregunto seguro que no deseara venir… ¿o sí?- mientras se hacia esta pregunta, Lummpy aparecía en el salón

-¡buenooooos días mis queridos alumnoooooos!- el saludo no fue respondido ya que los alumnos estaban tratando el tema de la fiesta, era de por si muy importante para todos ellos- bien, creo que tendré que ser mas drástico- ante lo mencionado, el peli celeste saco unas hojas de su maletín, en estos documentos estaban formuladas preguntas del curso, en pocas palabras era un examen sorpresa.

Caminando hacia el pizarrón, arrastro una tiza y con el filo de este produjo un chirrido muy espantoso y doloroso para los oídos de los alumnos…

-bien queridos alumnos, hoy tendremos un examen sorpresa así que alisten sus lápices y borradores o sino no saldrán al recreo ni a la salida- dicho esto, los murmurios de los alumnos cesaron para mirar furiosamente al docente…

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?- el grito fue unisonó

Teniendo la obligación por parte del maestro, todos se alistaron según para el examen, Lummpy entrego una fila de hojas a cada alumno sentado en la primera fila para que se lo pase al de atrás y así sucesivamente.

Mientras tanto, en el pequeño rincón del grupo de amigos…

-oigan ¿dónde está Flaky y Flippy?- pregunto el pecoso Toothy- hace mucho que no los veo-

-de seguro es algo por lo de ayer- respondió Giggles- a la salida iremos a la casa de ambos-

-pero….-interrumpió Sniffles- no conocemos la casa de Flippy, ¿Cómo llegaremos allá?- la duda se expreso en el rostro de los niños, nunca fueron a la residencia del joven soldado

******slash*****

El vehículo del veterano estaba en marcha directo a las afueras de la ciudad, Flippy manejaba sin quitar la vista del camino, sin embargo su pequeña acompañante veía el paisaje desde su ventana, ella estaba de copiloto…

-oye Flippy, ¿nos vamos a demorar mucho?- pregunto algo tímida la peli roja, Flippy no respondía, la sorpresa de anoche aun lo tenia pensativo y preocupado

-_maestro, ¿Dónde diablos esta?, necesito decirle todo lo ocurrido…maldición, no puedo con todo esto_- Flippy no sabia que hacer, la vida de su pequeña estaba en peligro al igual que el de ellos, pero todavía no podía actuar sin la orden de su jefe, era una crisis para todos los de la organización K-POWM

-Flippy… ¿estas bien?- estas palabras fueron las únicas que escucho el joven veterano haciéndolo salir de sus pensamientos

-¿eh?...Si, estoy bien- respondió todo serio- oye Flaky… ¿recuerdas algo de anoche?- ante esta pregunta, la memoria se empezó a nublar a la pequeña niña, todo lo acontecido le era difícil de recordar

-la verdad…solo recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en tu casa, creo que el resto fue un sueño- decía mientras se frotaba su cabeza, Flippy la miro preocupado a Flaky, sabia que ella era algo torpe y tímida pero no tonta

-mejor olvida ese sueño, te necesito despierta y atenta, ¿de acuerdo?- Flaky miro al peli verde y noto que su actitud era muy diferente al de ayer

-de acuerdo, hare lo que me pidas- dijo cabizbaja

El trayecto era algo largo, su destino era un pequeño lugar donde residían ex militares y también su maestro. En si el lugar solo eran unas cuantas casas, todas protegidas con rejas y púas, en un terreno completamente seco, algunos sujetos estaban sentados a las afueras de sus casas.

El vehículo se detuvo antes de entrar al territorio. Flippy saco de la guantera su arma favorita y la guardo en su estuche, Flaky tan solo lo miraba algo asustada

-necesito que te quedes aquí, no quiero que le abras la puerta a nadie ¿comprendes?- Flaky estaba asustada tan solo por el hecho de quedarse sola- te estoy hablando Flaky, ¿me entiendes?- volvió a preguntar

-si…e esta bien, no le abriré a nadie…- respondió muy asustada y temblorosa

-ya vuelvo, iré a sacar información, no te atrevas a salir de la camioneta- dicho esto, Flippy cerro bruscamente la puerta dejando sola y completamente asustada a su acompañante

-a…ahora… ¿Qué hago…?-Flaky se fue al asiento trasero y abrazándose sus piernas, se acurruco en la esquina del vehículo como un bebe, una imagen muy tierna

Mientras tanto, Flippy caminaba directo a una de las casas, pero en eso…

-**oye ¿estas seguro de dejar a la mocosa allá?-** pregunto Fliqpy, Flippy ante esto se asusto preocupado de que Flaky lo viera

_-"imbécil, no puedes aparecerte así, recuerda que ella te puede ver"-_ dijo molesto el joven soldado- "_desaparece antes de que malogres todo"-_

-**deja de joderme, yo no recibo ordenes tuyas, ¿esta claro?**- mientras que ambos discutían, un sujeto corpulento y vestido de militar se acercó a Flippy

-oye, yo te conozco- dijo el hombre- tu eres el alumno de ese sujeto, al que llaman jefe ¿no es así?- ante la interrogativa, Flippy se presento comprobando lo mencionado

-así es, él es mi maestro- dijo mientras saludada con su mano en la sien- eh venido en busca de información sobre mi maestro-

-¿información, que tipo de información buscas?- pregunto el sujeto mientras se rascaba su barbilla

- mi maestro se fue a un viaje, según él, por una misión, de seguro que encontrare los detalles en su vivienda- ante lo mencionado, el hombre soltó en carcajadas muy toscas

-JAJAJA ¿QUE CLASE DE DISCIPULO ERES MOCOSO?-dijo mientras se secaba unas gotas de sus ojos- ese sujeto no ha venido aquí desde que entro a la ciudad, además se llevó todas sus cosas de su casa ajajajaja no encontraras nada ahí- Flippy se sorprendió

-entiendo, gracias por su información- dicho esto, el soldado se despidió del sujeto para dirigirse a la casa de su maestro, a pesar de lo que le informaron debía de descubrir aunque sea la menor pista.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña seguía en la posición en la que se quedo después de que Flippy se fuera…

-Flippy…-la mente de Flaky hacia recuerdo de la noche anterior- ¿Por qué siento que todo sucedió?... ¿que me esta pasando?- la duda se apodero de ella- Flippy cambio un poco, pero me siento feliz por ello…ya no reniega mucho- mientras decía eso, un sonido en la puerta alerto a la pequeña asustándola y poniéndose debajo del asiento…

-KRA¡KRA¡-los pequeños pero fuertes golpecitos espantaban a la pobre pero en eso cesaron

-¿Qué…que era…eso?- alzo su cabeza para divisar lo que ocasionaba ese ruido pero para su mala suerte, una leve tormenta de arena obstaculizaba la vista de la niña. La intriga hizo olvidar la promesa del soldado, abrió la puerta levemente mientras sacaba primero sus delgadas piernas…

-KRA¡KRA¡-el ruido volvió y Flaky se asusto tanto que no pudo contenerse y se cayo del vehículo directo a la arenosa pista…

-itititit…mi cabeza…-dijo mientras se frotaba su sien- ¿Qué era ese ruido…eh?- la visión se hizo un poco mas notoria dejando ver al causante de ese espeluznante ruido.

******slash******

-¿crees que el director nos pueda dar la información de la casa de Flippy?- dijo la traviesa Giggles mientras borraba un problema mal hecho en su hoja

-no lo se, esa información es privada y nunca lo dan- respondió la bella Petunia mientras marcaba la respuesta- pero si hablamos educadamente con el director, tal vez nos de su dirección-

-esperemos, el que Flaky y Flippy no vinieran a clases me preocupa un poco- Toothy jugaba con su lápiz tratando de adivinar la respuesta

-yo creo que esos dos disfrutaron la noche jijiji- Giggles hizo que todos sus amigos se imaginaran cosas indebidas

-cierra la boca, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ellos?- Petunia amenazo a su amiga con la goma del lápiz- dejemos este asunto y dedíquense a terminar el examen o sino no podremos ni siquiera salir de la escuela- el regaño en susurros fueron alcanzados por el odio súper fino de su querido asesino…

-así es mi querida alumna, si no terminan no podrán salir ni siquiera de la escuela- la sonrisa de Lummpy era de por más sínica para la peli azul, pero para los demás era su estúpida cara de todos los días

-entiendo, profesor- dijo Petunia seriamente mirando desafiante a su docente

-esmérese en terminar antes de que toque el timbre señorita Petunia, tengo que revisar los exámenes antes de retirarme- ante lo dicho, Lummpy volteo para dirigirse a su escritorio, mientras que Petunia contenía su ira y furia en su delgado lápiz haciendo que este se quiebre

-_maldito, tengo que seguir disimulando o sino pondré en peligro a mis amigos…pero, no aguanto más…_- la impotencia no dejaba en paz a Petunia, las ganas de vengarse eran tan grandes pero tenia que actuar con serenidad antes de cometer alguna locura.

*****slash*****

-la estructura depende de una sola base, una vez que haya explotado ese punto, toda la base caerá haciendo que la superficie entierre por completo el lugar, el único inconveniente es que esa estructura es visible a cualquier vista…no será algo fácil que digamos- Splendont estaba en reunión con otros miembros de su rango mientras analizaban el ataque interno

-ese detalle se encarga nuestro topo, por el momento debemos encargarnos de las salidas, tenemos que bloquear cualquier tipo de acceso para impedir el escape de esos tipos- dijo uno de los miembros presentes

-la única salida es la entrada principal, me sorprende que no tengan una salida de emergencia- dijo el peli rojo mientras mostraba una sonrisa- pero también es un obstáculo para nosotros, si cerramos la entrada seremos presa del derrumbe, se tendrá que idear una salida creada antes del tiempo de detonación-

-vendrán con nosotros un grupo de excavación y se pondrán en acción antes de un tiempo estimado, los datos se los pasaremos después de realizar los cálculos ¿están de acuerdo?- dijo otro miembro

-de acuerdo, entonces la estrategia continuara la siguiente reunión- todos los miembros incluido Splendont se retiraron de la sala, pero en eso…

-creo que iré un poco más temprano, no se cual sea la hora de salida en esa escuela- decía mientras miraba su reloj- ya quiero volverte a ver, Flaky-

******slash*******

Flippy forjo la manija de la puerta ya que se encontraba muy oxidada; logrando entrar a la casa, observó el lugar completamente vacio, solo unos papeles paseaban con el viento en el piso…

-de hecho…este lugar esta vacio, pero ¿por qué?- Flippy revisaba todo el lugar con su vista, no tenia plantas superiores, todo era un solo piso. Habían marcas en la pared, algunos trozos de papel que fueron extraídos a la fuerza ya que se encontraban pegados, grietas producto de algunas balas penetradas en ella y una protuberancia en una esquina de la pared, esto atrajo la atención del joven soldado.

Agarrando su cuchilla, clavo en el lugar sin destruir aquel objeto cubierto por el papel en la pared; lentamente saco de ese lugar un pequeño sobre. En este tan solo había una hoja en la cual estaba escrita un mensaje a mano…

-¿acaso será del jefe? O ¿era para él?- Flippy miro detenidamente el sobre, en este estaba escrito _"para nuestro hijo",_ Flippy sabia que no podía abrir correspondencia ajena pero estaba en búsqueda de información y cualquier cosa seria tomado en cuenta. Con sumo cuidado abrió el sobre ya que este estaba deteriorado por el tiempo que permaneció en el lugar, una vez ya abierto el joven soldado abrió lentamente el papel, la escritura era un poco borrosa debido a la humedad pero se entendía…

"_hijo mio, si estas leyendo esta carta quiere decir que tu madre y yo ya no estamos en este mundo, encargamos esta escritura a un amigo nuestro para que te la entregase cuando seas mayor de edad, las cosas que te hablare son muy importantes y algo complicadas de entender para un niño._

_Desde que el medico me dijo que tu madre estaba embarazada de ti, mi vida estaba totalmente completa, tendría a mi lado a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y a ti, el regalo más preciado de mi vida, toda la felicidad llenaba por completo mi ser, me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, pero la felicidad no siempre dura como uno desea hijo mio._

_Cuando naciste, unos días después una horrible desgracia se presento en la ciudad; un grupo de asesinos irrumpieron en el hospital donde estabas tú y tu madre. Yo me enfrente contra algunos pero por desgracia eran demasiados, además tenia que proteger a ambos. Nuestro amigo nos ayudo a escapar del lugar pero no pudimos llegar muy lejos, mi cuerpo estaba sangrando por todas las heridas que me hicieron esos maleantes, el rastro de sangre atrajo a nuestros enemigos…_

_Esta carta esta siendo escrita en ese mismo momento, los enemigos están afuera, esperando como fieras salvajes a atraparnos y asesinarnos, por eso tú madre y yo decidimos protegerte, te dejaremos a cargo de nuestro amigo, tu maestro de ahora en adelante, él te criara y te educara para que seas un gran hombre…_

_Lamento no poder estar todos los cumpleaños, todos tus aniversarios, todos tus partidos de futbol, en todos los momentos más felices de tu vida, pero tu madre y yo te estaremos cuidándote, velándote desde el cielo_

_Te amamos querido hijo"_

-pe…pero qué… ¿qué es…esto?- la mano temblaba, su mirada estaba petrificada, las palabras de aquella carta narraban el acontecimiento de una vida, su final de una y el nacimiento de otra, la pregunta era ¿Quién es aquel niño?...

Un frio viento entro en aquella casa, el aire revoloteo todo los papeles que estaban tirados en el piso, incluso la carta que estaba completamente aferrada en las manos del veterano salió volando dejando impresionado al soldado…

-maestro… ¿acaso…yo…- las ideas, suposiciones, todo con respecto a esa carta estaba teniendo sentido, aquel niño era…

-NYEEEEEEE~- de pronto, un grito derrumbó los pensamientos del joven soldado, ese grito no era otro que el de su querida niña

-¡Flaky!- Flippy salió con la carta y sobre en mano, corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña niña. Al llegar a l lugar, vio como la pequeña era acechada por lo que nosotros llamaríamos…

-¡aléjate!¡vetee!- gritaba la peli roja

-Flaky…eso es…- mirando al atacante- un pollo…- Flippy miro algo avergonzado a la niña, pero notando el pánico excesivo de ella, se acercó y tomo al ave para dejarlo lejos de la pobre- oye, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el joven soldado mientras trataba de calmarla - hey Flaky, ¿te encuentras bien?- la pequeña no respondía, tan solo lloraba y lloraba- ¿Cómo es que le puedes tener miedo a un pollo?- sin más remedio, tomo a la peli roja en sus brazos y la metió en el vehículo…

-lo…lo si…siento- el tartamudeo era lo de menos, el miedo se apodero de ella por completo- te…desobedecí…no debí…salir…lo siento- Flaky se arrullo para cubrirse el rostro y llorar, Flippy la miro por el retrovisor…

-a veces me da cólera- dijo- no haces lo que te pido, si te dije que te quedaras en la camioneta era por algo, me preocupas Flaky-

-¿eh…?- Flaky alzo su mirada asombrada por lo que dijo su querido soldado- ¿te…preocupo?- pregunto con sus ojos completamente húmedos

-….- Flippy se quedo callado, hasta que - Flaky, acabo de descubrir algo, no estoy seguro si va dirigido a mi pero….- el silencio se torno en el lugar, la pequeña miraba preocupada a Flippy, un brillo singular se posaban en esos ojos verdes cristalinos

-Flippy…- la pequeña coloco su mano en el hombro del peli verde, este al momento de sentir esa cálida mano despertó de su trance

-Flaky…ahora no podrás comprenderme, pero te juro que te lo diré cuando sea el momento- la mirada triste y melancólica del joven soldado conmociono mucho a la niña, ella solo se recostó en su asiento sin poder hacer nada

-no tienes de que preocuparte Flippy, siempre estaré para apoyarte en lo que sea- el peli verde miro por el espejo a la niña, su sonrisa le levantaba el animo de alguna forma, esa inocencia era muy extraño para el.

Sin decir nada más, el joven arranco con dirección a su segundo destino, mientras que su acompañante contemplaba el paisaje por última vez.

******slash******

Era la hora del descanso, todos los alumnos salían, todos menos un salón en particular…

-ya terminamos, un momento más- todos los alumnos escribían las ultimas respuestas, otros rezaban por que sus adivinanzas estén bien

-bien mis queridos alumnos, pasen los exámenes de atrás hacia delante- ante la orden, los alumnos se pasaban los exámenes, algunos aprovechaban para copiarse de las pruebas de sus compañeros- y los que se copien, recibirán un castigo extra- dijo sonriendo sínicamente, esta amenaza asusto mucho más a los alumnos

-maldito, ojala te pudras en el infierno- Petunia aun estaba furiosa por Lummpy, mientras que sus amigos hablaban sobre lo que harían para buscar a sus amigos

-vayamos ahora mismo donde el director, necesitamos la dirección de una buena vez- Toothy aviso a Sniffles, Nutty y a Giggles, esta le paso la voz a su querido Cuddles

-no me interesa ese tipo- dijo el chico conejo- Flaky de seguro esta en su casa, ella me preocupa mucho más que ese sujeto- ante la negativa de su amigo, el resto del grupo salió del aula junto a la peli azul que aun gruñía de su maestro

-¿por qué a Cuddles no le agrada Flippy?- pregunto todo inocente el pequeño Sniffles

-déjalos, tiene problemas personales, no hay que intervenir- respondió la bella petunia

Los jóvenes llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del director…

-¿se puede?- pregunto Petunia

-¡oh! ¿En que los puedo ayudar jovencitos?- pregunto la secretaria quien estaba archivando unos documentos

-vera, necesitamos la dirección de uno de nuestros compañeros, al parecer no asistió hoy a clases por motivos de salud, por ello deseamos visitarlo, ¿nos podría ayudar en eso?- Petunia era muy buena hablando, pero por desgracia no fue muy útil con la señorita

-lo siento, son normas de la escuela, no podemos dar información personal a los alumnos- ante la negativa de señorita, los niños tenían que probar otra cosa

-¿aunque sea nos puede dar el numero de su casa?- pregunto la traviesa Giggles

-tal vez pueda darles esa información, díganme el nombre del alumno-dijo mirando un cuaderno de números telefónicos

-su nombre es Flippy- al escuchar el nombre, la secretaria sabia que no podría acceder al informe de ese muchacho, pero para alejar a los alumnos ella fingió buscarlo entre los nombres, cosa que no figuraba obviamente

-perdónenme, no puedo encontrar el numero, de repente el director lo tenga- dijo mirando triste a los chicos- tendrán que volver a su descanso chicos-

-entendemos, entonces queremos ver al director- dijo toda desafiante la peli azul seguida por sus amigos- nos quedaremos aquí hasta que nos atienda-

-lamento decirle esto pero el director no se encuentra hoy en su oficina, temo que tendrán que volver- ante la insistencia de la señorita, el pequeño grupo se dio por vencido y salieron del despacho.

-que mal, así no podremos sabes de ellos- Toothy se recostó en la pared mientras los demás se sentaba en una banca del patio- debe haber una manera de obtener su dirección, aunque sea su numero telefónico-

-el único que puede darnos eso es el director, pero lo que me sorprende es que no este en los archivos del colegio como el de todos nosotros- Petunia se puso a pensar en el archivo del peli verde, el chico provenía de la guerra así que tendría que haber algún asunto oculto con él, pero eso no la convencía del todo- algo raro esta pasando…no lo se, pero lo siento- dijo con seriedad

-debe haber alguien aparte del director que tenga contacto con él, pero ¿Quién?- todos pensaban en alguien pero sus posibilidades eran muy escasas, aparte del directo, no conocían a nadie más, pero de pronto la peli azul recordó a cierta persona en la cual sacar información

-¡ya lo se!- exclamo- en el centro comercial hay un señor que vende armas, Flippy va a ese lugar, tal ves podemos pedirle ayuda al señor- ante la idea de la joven, todos aceptaron y decidieron dirigirse hacia ese lugar en la salida lo más rápido posible

RIIIING-la alarma indico el fin del receso.

*****slash*****

-¿Quién es la siguiente persona que veras?- Flaky estaba mirando por la ventana unas casas rusticas, el lugar era muy humilde pero había mucha diversión por parte de los niños que jugaban con sus juguetes en la calle

-es un sujeto medio raro, no te preocupes que no muerde ya que le volaron los dientes en la guerra- esta mención dejo sorprendida a Flaky- jajaja era broma, que crédula eres-

-eso no fue gracioso…- dijo la peli roja toda molesta

-vamos, cálmate…no te ves linda cuando te enojas… ¡olvida lo que dije!- ambos se pusieron muy rojos por el comentario, Flippy siguió manejando muy avergonzado mientras que Flaky jugaba con sus dedos con la mirada baja.

Al momento de llegar al lugar, la casa donde vivía ese sujeto era completamente interesante, la protección era de unas púas, vidrio roto por todas partes, alambre eléctrico, una cámara de seguridad y 5 cacetas de perros…

-¿e…esta es…?- Flaky se quedo completamente embobada por todas las cosas que protegía el lugar

-este sujeto es comerciante ilegal de armas, cualquiera que entre a su guarida no sale con vida, según lo que dice la gente- Flippy bajo del vehículo dejando a cargo otra vez a la peli roja- por nada del mundo, escúchame, por nada salgas de la camioneta ¿entendiste?- ante el pedido, la pequeña tan solo afirmo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza.

El joven soldado avanzó hacia la entrada, un aparato de identificación parecido al de su base estaba colocado a un costado…

-identifíquese primero- anuncio una voz por un canal de audio. Flippy coloco su dedo para que la maquina lo escaneara, él ya estuvo en este lugar antes con su mayor- bien, coloque el código asignado-

-¿es necesario?, sabes que soy yo- un sonido provino del interior del lugar como si objetos de metal cayeran al piso, luego se escucharon los pasos presurosos del dueño del lugar

-¡pequeño Flippy! Como has crecido muchacho, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- el hombre hizo entrar al peli verde a su guarida mientras que la pequeña veía desaparecer a su soldado

-ojala…no te demores tanto, Flippy- Flaky se quedó pensando que hacer mientras esperaba a su amigo-espero que tú maestro se encuentre bien-haciendo mención del mayor- sé que volverá sano y salvo-

Dentro de la guarida del traficante…

-y bien ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? -pregunto el maleante mientras acomodaba un poco unas revistas de armas que tenía en la mesa-¿deseas ver la nueva mercadería, necesitas algún prototipo de arma, quieres hacer algún pedido?-

-no vine relacionado a las armas ilegales, vine por información de mi maestro- dijo el joven soldado mientras observaba varios tipos de municiones en un estante, todos con sus códigos-¿sabes algo con respecto al viaje de mi maestro?-

-¿viaje, maestro, información….?-el mercader miraba medio preocupado a su visitante, el mayor y este no tenían contacto desde hace mucho tiempo- hace tiempo que no nos vemos, no conozco su paradero Flippy ¿sucede algo, acaso está perdido?-el señor comprendía la angustia del veterano por su maestro, el mayor y el mercader eran muy bueno amigos, aparte eran apoyos mutuos entre ambos

-mi maestro me dijo que iría de viaje…pero no me dijo a donde- Flippy seguía caminando alrededor de una vitrina que tenía varias ametralladoras-pensé que vendría aquí para pedirte algunas armas para su misión- el peli verde volteo para mirar al mercader, este lo miro apenado y con una simple palabra acabo con la búsqueda del soldado en ese lugar…

-lo lamento Flippy, el mayor no ha pasado por aquí hace un buen tiempo, lo siento en serio-Flippy comprendía el hecho, saliendo de la guarida todo cabizbajo, se dirigió a su camioneta no sin antes de despedirse de su amigo…

-gracias por la información, otro día volveré para confiscarte la nueva mercadería- este comentario borro la sonrisa del mercader

-_ya no sé si somos amigos…-_pensó mientras veía molesto al peli verde

Flippy regresaba a su vehículo concentrado en algún lugar, diferente a los que ya fue, para buscar algo que le indique la dirección de su maestro…

-_seguro la anciana del café sabe sobre mi maestro_-haciendo referente al café a las afueras de la ciudad-_me dirigiré hacia allá y luego donde el viejo, tengo que hacer todo lo posible por encontrarlo…maestro_- mientras caminaba directo a la camioneta, su alter ego aparece de nuevo…

-**creo que el jefe no quería que nadie supiera donde se encuentra, en especial tú**- dijo mientras caminaba al lado de su portador-**tiene sentido, nadie de esos tipos ni siquiera el imbécil dos saben dónde se encuentra…ponte a pensar-**

_-"si fuera así, en primer lugar, no nos hubiera dicho nada ¿no crees?"-_a Flippy le molestaba la interrupción de su otra faceta, y más cuando debería estar ausente debido a la pequeña peli roja-"_ojala que Flaky no se haya escapado de la camioneta"-_

-**en serio ¿tú crees que te obedecerá?-** Fliqpy dijo entre burlas haciendo que Flippy se molestara aún más con él

_-"será mejor que desaparezcas antes de que te mate"-_ dijo todo molesto

-**si eso es posible para ti, pero ni creas que me eliminaras por siempre…mira eso**- antes de continuar con sus amenazas, Fliqpy alcanzo a ver a la distancia un grupo de niños que estaban jugando con una persona en singular

-Fla…Flaky… ¿Qué diablos haces…afuera?-Flippy miro al momento de que su contraparte le señalo el lugar, en si la pequeña estaba jugando con los niños a las atrapadas

-"pero que…linda"-

- **pero que…linda-**

Ambos dijeron en unísono lo que pensaban al respecto con la tierna imagen, cosa que ambos se miraron entre ellos muy sobresaltados y ruborizados…

_-"¿Qué acabas de decir…Fliqpy?"-_ Flippy miro molesto y sorprendido a su alter ego

-**no dije nada…tan solo me imaginé como matar a esos niños, eso es todo**- el ente respondió muy nervioso y con la vista a otro punto, esto no le agradaba mucho que digamos al joven soldado; los celos despertó en él…

_-"será mejor que la llame"_…! FLAKY, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE AQUÍ!-el grito fue alcanzado por el grupo de niños y algunos rondadores…

_-_bueno amiguitos, ya es tiempo de retirarme- dijo la peli roja mientras acariciaba las cabezas de los niños

_-_te extrañaremos mucho neechan-dijo uno de los pequeños

_-_yo también los extrañare mucho, no es una promesa firme pero volveré algún día, ¿sí?- ante esta mención, los niños gritaron emocionados y felices ya que volverían a encontrarse con su nueva amiga y seguirían jugando.

La pequeña se alejó del grupo para ir donde el soldado, quien este la estaba esperando de brazos cruzados mientras pisaba repetitivamente el piso con pie

-creo haberte dicho que tenías que esperar dentro de la camioneta ¿no?-el veterano miro seriamente molesto a Flaky, pero ella decidió defender el motivo por el cual incumplió el mandato…

-esos niños estaba jugando cerca de un charco de lodo, uno de los niños se resbalo y se lastimo su rodilla, tuve que salir para atenderlo o si no se infectaría, después me ofrecieron jugar con ellos ya que sus padres no tiene tiempo…lo siento Flippy, de nuevo te desobedecí-ante la explicación, Flippy se quedó pensando un momento, pero entendiendo las buenas intenciones por parte de su pequeña, opto por perdonarla…

-lo hiciste de buena manera, entiendo…sube de una vez que tenemos otro trayecto largo que hacer- Flippy tomo de la mano a Flaky para colocarla en el asiento del copiloto, Flaky se sonrojo debido al acto pero después sonrió ya que era algo que le gustaba a ella, sentir esa cálida mano de su querido soldado.

*****slash******

Los minutos trascurrían rápidamente, tan solo hacían falta unos cuantos más para que terminaran las clases del día. Mientras en el salón de nuestros amigos se realizaban las últimas clases, el pequeño grupo estaba conversando con referencia a la fiesta…otra vez…

-_un compañero…no sé si ir no quedarme en casa, aunque me gustaría divertirme un rato, pero…¿debo ir con él?-_Petunia todavía seguía pensando con respecto a Handy, no encontraba a otra persona con quien más ir, sus amigos ya estaban reservados- _tendré que decirle ahora que venga-_

-oye Giggles-dijo Cuddles mientras jugaba con sus dedos todo nervioso- después de la salida ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?- la peli rosa escucho la petición de su querido chico conejo pero recordando a donde tendría que ir con los demás, la pequeña tubo que negar su asistencia…

-lo siento Cuddles, a la salida iremos al centro comercial-respondió amablemente pero sintiéndose mal ya que era algo que deseaba

-¿y para que irán al centro comercial?-pregunto todo intrigado el peli amarillo, Giggles sabía que si le decía la verdad, Cuddles estallaría de cólera…

-iremos para ver algunos vestidos, los chicos irán a las maquinas a jugar –rápida respuesta y muy fácil de creer para el chico conejo

-comprendo, pero esta noche te llamare para conversar ¿Qué dices?- ante la petición, Giggles acepto sin problema alguno

-de acuerdo, estaré esperando tu llamada- dijo toda coqueta y sonrojada al igual que el joven

Mientras tanto, en otro salón y diferente grado…

-no pude encontrarla en el recreo pero le pediré que vaya conmigo a la fiesta, de seguro que Flaky quedra ir- Splendid estaba mirando la ventana mientras planeaba lo que haría para invitar a la peli roja- ojala que ese disque soldado no se interponga- en mención a Flippy.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, anunciando la hora de salida…

-RIIIIIIING-toco el timbre y todos los alumnos salieron volando de sus aulas, más aun el pequeño grupo y el chico friki…

-debemos apurarnos antes de que ese idiota del profesor llegue- Petunia tenía que escabullirse antes de que su asesino la viera y atrapara a ella y sus amigos con los resultados de la prueba- ¡corran, vamos!-dijo mientras arrastraba a sus amigos por el pasillo

-¡oye Petunia, más despacio!-dijo el pobre Toothy mientras corría con todas las fuerzas que le daba su cuerpo

-¡yo…no…puedo…correr…mucho…-el pequeño Sniffles no era tan deportista, por ende el oxígeno de sus pulmones se desvanecía a cada paso que daba, pero a la peli azul no le importaba, tenía dos cosas en mente; una, encontrar el número de Flippy para saber si Flaky y él estaban bien y dos, no quería ver a Lummpy…

-ya vamos a llegar-dijo mientras corría directo a la puerta de salida del edificio. Una vez afuera, los chicos pudieron tomar un respiro, Cuddles y Giggles venían corriendo mucho más agitados pero todos pudieron descansar mientras se desplomaban en el suelo…

-ni más…volvemos a correr así… ¿de acuerdo?-Sniffles era el más débil por ende su dolor muscular y mareo

-no se preocupen, el asunto era salir de prisa antes de que nos encontremos con algunos inconvenientes-dijo la peli azul mientras se echaba aire para poder respirar.

Ni bien los jóvenes estaban tranquilizándose, una persona se colocó delante de ellos, los chicos alzaron la vista para ver a una persona desconocida de ellos pero familiar para la bella Petunia…

-tú eres…-

*****slash*****

-Flaky despierta, ya llegamos- el camino fue algo largo y más con la hora de la merienda, la pequeña se quedó dormida en el trayecto- acompáñame –dijo mientras el joven soldado abría la puerta del copiloto- seria en vano si te digo que te quedes. Además es hora de almorzar-

-es cierto- respondió la pequeña mientras daba unos leves bostezos- se nos pasó la hora de merendar-

-este lugar se convierte en un restaurante a estas horas, mientras hablo con cierta persona iras pidiendo el almuerzo para los dos- la petición era muy sencilla, nada malo tendría que pasar.

Los dos entraron al establecimiento y tomaron asiento en una mesa cerca a la ventana que daba al vehículo, solo por precaución…

-Flippy, ¿tú vienes a almorzar a este lugar?- pregunto la peli roja mientras observaba la carta(o el menú del dia)

-ya que vivo solo no tengo otra opción que venir acá-dijo el peli verde mientras se estiraba

-etto…Flippy ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa a almorzar?-esta pregunto sorprendió al soldado, nadie antes le había hecho esa propuesta a excepción de su maestro-claro que si tú quieres…yo…yo solo sugiero…no es nada malo, no pienses que es algo malo…yo-Flaky empezó con el tartamudeo, Flippy tan solo la observaba mientras ella se ponía roja

-eres muy rara Flaky- dijo Flippy mientras se apoyaba en la mesa, Flaky lo miro y sintiéndose mal bajo la mirada- pero eso me agrada de ti, eres diferente a los demás…aparte eres muy linda- la emoción volvió en la pequeña, la peli roja miro asombrada y ruborizada al soldado, este tan solo se le quedo mirando mientras una leve pero bella sonrisa se posaba en su rostro

-n no digas e esas cocosas, me pones nerviosa…-Flaky empezó a jugar con sus dedos, los nervios la cubrieron por completo hasta el punto de empezar a sudar-¡oh no!-exclamo- necesito una servilleta-

-ahora que lo recuerdo, tómalo- el peli verde saco de su bolsillo aquel pañuelo que la pequeña le dio esa vez que chocaron en el centro comercial, Flaky miro su pañuelo e hizo recuerdo de lo sucedido

-perdóname por esa vez, no pude ver que estabas detrás de la puerta, me siento muy apenada- la peli roja bajo su mirada mientras tomaba el pañuelo

-olvídalo, los accidentes pasan- respondió aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro-más bien, perdona por devolvértelo recién ahora, no tuve tiempo de lavarlo adecuadamente, la sangre es difícil de sacar- ante esta mención Flippy sonrió un poco siendo acompañada de la risas de Flaky

-te lo obsequio-dijo toda alegre- tenlo como un recuerdo-

-entonces…tú también ten el mío- dijo el peli verde- aun lo tienes ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto-respondió con una gran sonrisa- ambos tenemos un recuerdo del otro-

Perdona que tan solo sea un simple trapo-dijo algo sonrojado el joven soldado. Antes de que continuaran con la conversación, la camarera apareció con su libreta en mano lista para anotar el pedido…

-¡oh!, Flippy, hace unos días que no vienes a visitarnos ¿Cómo estás?- la mesera guardo un rato su libreta debajo de su brazo- hum, ¿y quién es esta simpática señorita?, no me dirás que es tu novia- esta mención hizo que ambos jóvenes se ruborizaran completamente

-po por supuesto que no-respondió Flaky- tan solo so somos amigos-

-oye, tengo algo que preguntarte- Flippy interrumpió el tema para cambiarlo a lo primordial-¿mi maestro vino por aquí antes de ayer?- la pregunta dejo consternada a la señora

-a verdad no ha venido desde hace una semana, pero antes de eso me pidió que te atendiera las tres horas de la merienda, ya dejo todo pagado para tres meses aproximado- esta información sorprendió a Flippy, ¿Cómo es posible que su maestro le dejara toda esa comida?

-en serio me sorprende lo que dice, ¿de verdad no volvió a ver a mi maestro?-pregunto de nuevo, a lo que la señora tan solo contesto algo preocupada

-la verdad, no lo he visto Flippy, de seguro fue a alguna misión importante- las respuestas que daba la señora no eran precisamente lo que buscaba el veterano, sin más que hacer tuvo que aprovechar el momento para comer

-bueno, dejemos ese asunto aparte, señora necesito que nos traiga algo de comer- dijo el peli verde mientras cogía otra carta que estaba en la mesa

-¿Qué desean ordenar?- pregunto la mesera con la libreta en mano

-ella es la que ordenara- señalando a Flaky- anda, ordena de una vez Flaky- la pequeña se quedó quieta por unos segundo pero luego salió de su transe

-bueno…em…yo solo deseo un jugo de naranja- Flippy y la mesera se le quedaron viendo como quien diría (WTF)

-Flaky… ¿en serio vas a pedir solo eso?-pregunto Flippy mientras la miraba medio… (e.e)

-etto…es lo único que me alcanza- respondió toda apenada, Flippy se llevó su mano a la frente de un solo golpe, mientras la mesera se reía a carcajadas

-¡vamos señorita, aprovecha que este jovenzuelo te está invitando a almorzar!-dijo la señora

-pide algo para comer, no quiero que estés desmayándote mientras continuamos con el recorrido- Flippy miro molesto a la pequeña, está por su parte acepto nerviosa y asustada lo que le decían

-etto…entonces- unos segundos de murmureos- deseo una ensalada- de nuevo, ambas personas repitieron sus acciones anteriores

-¡yo pediré para los dos!-Flippy arrancho la carta de las manos de Flaky para saber que había-quiero una porción grande de papas, dos malteadas jumbo, carne a la parrilla y el estofado de la casa- terminando de leer, Flippy entrego la carta a la señora, pero volteando a ver a Flaky, esta lo miro bien asombrado-….y una porción de ensalada-dijo mirando a Flaky, esta sonrió por lo ultimo

-en seguida-la señora tomo las cartas y se fue directo a la cocina

-me sorprende lo mucho que comes-dijo la pequeña algo nerviosa y ruborizada

-a mí me sorprende lo poco que comes, con razón estas muy delgada-dijo Flippy mientras se recostaba cómodamente en la silla- si sigues así pronto enfermaras y serás débil para algunas cosas-

-yo…yo soy débil desde que nací- el soldado se asombró por lo que dijo la pequeña

-¿de que estas enferma?-preguntó

-mi cuerpo… siempre eh sido débil desde hace tiempo, la causante no lo sé, el médico me dijo que era algo hereditario…-Flippy encontró el asunto algo raro, de por si sus padres eran experimentos y la fuerza y algunas habilidades eran translimitad a su descendencia

-_de seguro uno de sus padres debió estar enfermo para que lo heredara, otra razón no habría ya que sus organismos son diferentes al de un humano_-pensó mientras miraba serio a un punto perdido de la mesa-bueno, entonces me encargare que te alimentes correctamente-

-etto…gracias Flippy- dijo mirando al soldado algo sonrojada-gracias por…preocuparte por mi…- Flippy se sonrojo y miro a otra parte para disimular su vergüenza

-no…no tienes por qué…agradecer-dijo casi llegando al punto de tartamudear-_desde ahora…te cuidare, Flaky_-

*****slash*****

-tú eres Splendont ¿verdad?- Petunia reconoció al joven que defendió a su pequeña amiga- desde esa vez no pude agradecerte el que hayas protegido a Flaky, muchas gracias- agachándose como agradecimiento

-no tiene por qué agradecerme, ella también es mi amiga y haría lo que fuera, más por sus amigos- dijo mientras sonreía de la manera más sensual, cosa que empalago a la traviesa Giggles…

-no nos presentaron, mi nombre es Giggles y es un gusto conocerte-después de decir eso, la peli rosa le guiño el ojo, un saludo algo habitual en ella

-para mí es un honor conocer a los amigos de Flaky, gracias por estar al cuidado de ella- agradeciendo en reverencia- por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?- al no notar a su preciada amiga, el peli rojo miro a los niños esperando una respuesta

-ella no vino hoy a la escuela- respondió la peli azul- por eso iremos a su casa para saber si está bien , pero antes iremos al centro comercial por lago- Petunia sabia lo de Cuddles, por eso no dio detalles sobre la búsqueda del señor

-entonces déjenme acompañarlos, los llevare en mi lamborghini- los chicos se quedaron petrificados por el asombro

-¿LAMBORGHINI? –dijeron en unísono

-así es- vengan que nos asemos tarde- dicho esto, los niños subieron presurosos a tal majestuoso vehículo a excepción de la peli azul

-¿qué pasa, no vienes?-pregunto Splendont viendo a Petunia

-lo siento pero alguien vendrá por mí, yo los alcanzaré luego- sin más que decir, el joven se despidió de ella y arranco directo a su destino- _ojala que venga, necesito hablar con él…-_pensaba- _espero que acepte…ir conmigo a la fiesta de otoño-_

Mientras ella esperaba a su galán, los chicos guiaban al Splendont por dónde ir, era algo complicado para ellos ya que solo fueron dos veces a la casa de Flaky…

-y díganme-dijo el peli rojo- ¿Cómo se comporta ella con ustedes?-

No tienes de que preocuparte- respondió el pecoso Toothy- ella es muy tranquila y tierna, es prácticamente toda una damita-

-una damita ¿eh?- dijo mientras sonreía- ella siempre ha sido una niña muy tímida y el hecho que tenga bastantes amigos…me alegro por ella-

-ella es muy tranquila en clases pero muy nerviosa cuando él habla con ella- dijo el pequeño Sniffles mientras limpiaba las lunas de sus lentes, Splendont se intrigo por lo que dijo el niño

-¿él?, ¿Quién más le habla a Flaky?-pregunto sin quitar la vista del camino

-pues todos nosotros y algunos amigos que no están aquí-respondió la traviesa Giggles- tales como un chico medio raro, no me acuerdo su nombre pero no es de fiar- mostrando boquita de pez(-3-)-y también nuestro compañero, Flippy- el nombre de aquel personaje hizo que el conductor frenara bruscamente, haciendo que todos fueran a parar adelante

-Flippy… ¿acaso ese tipo es…?-Splendont volteo para ver a los chicos pero estos estaban de cabeza o casi en el asiento del copiloto-¡lo siento!, déjenme ayudarlos-

No te preocupes, nos pasa a menudo-dijo Cuddles- pero ¿Por qué te sorprendiste cuando mencionamos a nuestro otro compañero?

-pues, verán…- Splendont empezó a contar la historia de cómo rescato a Flaky y como estuvo a punto de "calmar" a Flippy.

****slash*****

-tatararatara…tarararatara…mo-kun… ¿Dónde estás?- Lummpy estaba en su escritorio corrigiendo los exámenes de sus alumnos, pero la preocupación con respecto al 5ªniño no lo dejaba tranquilo-necesitamos resolver todo esto, sin el jefe en la base tendremos que hacernos cargo nosotros… ¿nosotros dos?- el peli celeste se acordó de lo que el mayor le encargo a él y a su subordinado Flippy…

-"_el cargo de mando se lo dejare a Lum-kun y a mo-kun, ellos se Harán responsables hasta entonces de la organización"-_

-hasta ahora no le eh dicho nada a mo-kun, pero si él siempre para ocupado como espera que le avise sobre algo tan importante…-volviendo su concentración a los exámenes- después se lo diré…tengo haaaaaambreeee-

****slash****

-estuvo delicioso-dijo Flaky al terminar su plato-muchas gracias por la comida Flippy, te prometo que te lo devolveré-

-olvídalo -respondió el peli verde- ya tenemos que retirarnos, necesito llegar rápido al centro comercial- Flippy se estaba levantando de su asiento pero en eso, la mesera aparece con un tazón de helado

-todavía no se irán antes de comer el postre- dijo mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa- ahora siéntate y come o se derretirá-

-no tenemos tiempo, necesitamos ir rápido al centro comercial- respondió algo presuroso el joven soldado

-¿a quién veremos?...espera ¿acaso iremos donde el señor de las armas?- pregunto toda inocente la pequeña

-así es, él de seguro sabrá algo de mi maestro por eso tenemos que darnos prisa- los minutos pasaban mientras hablaban dando las 2:43 pm-se nos hace tarde, tendremos que comer el postre en la camioneta- tomando el tazón- apúrate Flaky- Flippy salió corriendo del café, Flaky miro asombrada pero luego soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-lo siento mucho señora- dijo- le prometemos que le devolveremos el tazón-

-no se preocupen, mejor corre antes de que te deje, él es capaz de eso- dicho esto, Flaky salió corriendo detrás del peli verde, este estaba ya en su asiento esperando a la pequeña

-vamos, apúrate-dijo Flippy con la cabeza afuera de la ventana mientras agitaba su mano

-listo-dijo entrando al asiento del copiloto-podemos irnos-una vez que cerró la puerta, Flippy arranco el carro con dirección al centro de la ciudad

*****slash*****

Splendont y los chicos llegaron a la casa de Flaky, cuando tocaron el timbre notaron que no había nadie en casa…

-entonces es un hecho-dijo Toothy- Flaky está con él, tendremos que ir al centro comercial- antes de que continuara, Giggles lo calló o si no hablaría el real motivo

-jeje bueno, creo que si tendremos que ir al centro ya que no se encuentra Flaky, jeje…je- Giggles no era buena mintiendo pero para Cuddles, todo lo que ella decía era cierto

-ya que Flaky no está, Giggles ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar?- dijo el chico conejo muy nervioso y colorado

-pues… ¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó toda dudosa

-mientras ustedes hablan, nosotros iremos al centro comercial- dijo Petunia, ella había llegado junto a su galán Handy

-buenas tardes amigos- Handy saludo con su brazo- ¿cómos están?- pregunto todo alegre

-estamos bien, nos alegra verte de nuevo- dijo todo cortes el pequeño Toothy- oye Petunia, ¿crees que Handy nos pueda llevar al centro?

-oigan, no se aprovechen de- antes de continuar, Handy acepto la petición

-por supuesto, Petunia me conto lo que aran así que lo llevare- dijo todo sonriente

-muchas gracias- dijeron los dos pequeños Sniffles y Toothy- apresurémonos- antes de subir al vehículo, los jóvenes se despidieron de Splendont

-muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí- dijo Cuddles- lamentamos no tener más tiempo de conocernos, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar todos-

-por supuesto- dijo alzando su pulgar- pronto nos veremos- después de unas cuantas despedidas, el grupo entro en la camioneta y Handy arranco con dirección al centro.

En el trayecto, los niños mencionaron el tema de la fiesta de otoño…

-oye Petunia-dijo Sniffles- ¿con quién piensas ir a la fiesta? Si no conoces a nadie tal vez pueda presentarte a algunos amigos- este comentario aturdió a la peli azul, su rostro se tornó rojo como un tomate por la vergüenza, Handy la miro y comenzó a reírse

-jajajaja, estas muy roja Petunia, pareces una linda manzana- Handy comenzó a reírse mucho más causando que la peli azul se sintiera completamente diminuta

-¡dejen de decir esas cosas!- dijo toda exaltada- no necesito a uno de tuis disques amigos para ir a la fiesta y no soy una manzana, no me gustan las manzanas¡-Petunia se molestó pero a la vez estaba muy avergonzada, a tal punto de querer llorar

-lo siento, mi bella durmiente-Handy miro de reojo a su copiloto- no quería hacerte sentir mal, perdóname-

-yo también lo siento Petunia- dijo Sniffles- no debí decirte esas cosas-

No se preocupen , pero la próxima vez piensen lo que van a decir, no quiero estar molestándome a cada rato con ustedes- la bella Petunia se limpió algunas lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas antes de que los demás la vieran, cruzada de brazos se quedó todo el camino directo al centro, Handy se sintió mal por las consecuencias

-vamos Petunia, no deseo que te enojes…sonríe para mí- este comentario puso algo ruborizada a la peli azul, esta volteo para ver a su galán todo sonriente- no me gusta verte triste o molesta, eso me deprime mucho-

-entonces no me hagas renegar, tonto- los tres chicos comenzaron a reírse, al cabo de unos segundo Petunia también acompaño las carcajadas de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

El camino fue un poco más largo que de costumbre debido al tránsito congestionado de la carretera, era hora punta (hora más transitada de las pistas) pero después de unos cuantos atajos lograron llegar al estacionamiento del centro…

-ahora busquemos un mapa del lugar para ubicar la tienda del viejo- Petunia y los demás chicos entraron por una zona donde habían gráficos y mapas del lugar, se demoraron un rato buscando la tienda ya que habían muchas en la zona sur de la plaza

Mientras que los jóvenes estaban concentrados en su búsqueda, Flippy y compañía habían llegado a la tienda…

-¡hola Flippy!-el anciano estaba sentado en una silla mecedora fuera de la tienda, estaba tomando un descanso después de un día muy ajetreado por las ventas

-veo que vendiste mucho, ¿coleccionistas o cazadores?- pregunto el joven soldado al ver las vitrinas casi vacías

-cazadores, es temporada de conejos- respondió mientras se levantada de su silla- veo que volviste con la jovencita, mucho gusto señorita- acercándose a Flaky-¿Cómo le va? ¿Este muchacho la está tratando bien?-

-oh, por supuesto, Flippy es muy gentil…n no tiene de qué preocuparse señor- Flaky se sintió algo nerviosa y ruborizada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, Flippy en cambio miro serio al señor

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo- es sobre mi maestro, de seguro debes saber que se fue de viaje, estoy averiguando hacia donde se fue- el señor miro a Flippy sorprendido, por su expresión era obvio que él tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba

-Flippy, él mayor no ha vuelto a pasar por aquí, hace tiempo que no hablo con él ni siquiera me comento sobre el viaje que me dices- esta respuesta decepciono otra vez al veterano, no entendía como no pudo dejar rastro alguno de su paradero en caso de emergencia, y más a su mejor amigo; el señor de la tienda

-comprendo- todo cabizbajo- necesito de suma importancia encontrarlo, ha sucedido varias cosas…-Flippy miro de reojo a Flaky quien estaba observando unos folletos de ventas de armas, el señor se guio con la mirada del peli verde y en seguida comprendió lo que quería decir, el señor también conocía sobre la misión que se estaba llevando a cabo- por eso necesito encontrarlo, necesito que me diga que hacer antes de que el enemigo sepa sobre ella-

-Flippy, conversemos adentro mientras tomamos un poco de refresco, que la señorita se quede afuera viendo las cosas- el señor entro a la tienda siendo seguido de Flippy no sin antes de avisarle a donde iría

-está bien, me quedare aquí- respondió la pequeña mientras tocaba con la punta de su dedo un rifle que estaba en el exhibidor.

Ambos se adentraron detrás de la tienda, el lugar estaba acoplado de mercadería…

-¿recuerdas lo último que te dijo el mayor antes de que se marchase?- dijo el señor mientras buscaba su pequeña cocina y su tetera- algo con respecto a la base o la misión- Flippy se acordó sobre aquella noche

-sí, me acuerdo que él me dijo que el par de idiotas estaba a cargo en la base pero si alguno fallase en lago o estaba ausente, yo asumiría el cargo del faltante- respondió tomando asiento en unas casas- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-de seguro aquel viaje tomara un buen tiempo, de seguro no estará presente en la búsqueda pero regresara para la transportación de los niños- el señor tomo un sobre de infusión que tenía guardado en una gaveta- cuando vea que todo está listo, vendrá-

-si así fuera nos lo habría dicho, no nos quiso decir a donde diantres se fue solo dejo esa estúpida orden de mando…esto me está preocupando demasiado- Flippy se puso a recordar aquellos detalles insignificantes tales como la actitud amable y feliz de su mayor, tratos especiales con él y los demás compañeros- antes…-dijo el peli verde haciendo que el señor volteara- antes de irse, mi maestro estaba actuando muy raro, nos trató a mí y a el imbécil dos de una manera…especial- esta mención dejo pensativo al dueño, él mayor, por más amigo que sea de sus alumnos, no era de comportarse así cuando la situaciones importante

-¿estás seguro de eso?- pregunto seriamente mientras vertía el agua ya hervida en las tazas

-si – contesto - su forma de hablar y sus acciones me parecían raras, hace más de unos cuantos días comenzó a actuar así…raro- Flippy se quedó apoyado en la mesa mirando un vacío en el, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta desde antes que se fuera?

Mientras tanto, Petunia y los demás estaba caminando con dirección a la tienda, aunque se le dificultaba un poco por toda la gente que transitaba…

-si ven una tienda de armas, avísenme- dijo la peli azul- en esta parte del centro esta la única tienda de armas, no será difícil encontrarla- mientras los chicos se alzaban o saltaban para encontrar el puesto, Handy se acercó done su dama para preguntarle con respecto de cierto tema…

-Petunia, me preguntaba ¿con quién iras a la fiesta de tu escuela?- esta pregunta puso algo tensa a la joven , era una respuesta fácil y sencilla pero el decirla era lo más complicado

-pues…-dijo algo nerviosa- estaba pensando…que tal vez…- Petunia no sabía cómo decírselo, de nuevo esa sensación en su pecho apareció impidiéndole respirar y hablar

-¿tal vez?-dijo Handy algo intrigado por la siguientes palabras que diría la peli azul, pero antes de que terminara de hablar uno de los niños alerto a los demás

-¡oigan!- el pequeño Sniffles estaba saltando entre la multitud mientras movía sus brazos- ¡lo encontré, encontré la tienda!- ante esta mención, los demás fueron donde estaba el peli celeste

-¿en qué parte está?- pregunto el pecoso

-allá esta- respondió el inteligente niño señalando la tienda- apresurémonos- dicho esto, todos corrieron al establecimiento. Al momento de llegar, se dieron con la sorpresa de encontrarse con la pequeña que estaban buscando…

-¡¿FLAKY?! – dijeron en unísono, la pequeña volteo para encontrarse con sus amigos

-chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto asombrada- ¿por qué están en este lugar-

-eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti- dijo Petunia señalando amenazadoramente a la peli roja- ¿Qué diantres haces en un lugar así? ¿Acaso quieres que vuelva a pasar lo de esa vez?- ante la presión, Flaky tuvo que decirle el motivo

-la verdad es que…estuve acompañando a Flippy por unos personales, él me pidió que no les dijera nada por eso no me comunique con ustedes todo el día- la respuesta no era suficiente para la peli azul pero sus amigos eran más comprensivos que ella, por decirlo así eran más irresponsables

-¡bah! No te preocupes Flaky, el hecho de que te encuentre bien es lo único importante- dijo Toothy mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa- entonces Flippy está en esta tienda ¿eh?-

-sí, está conversando con el dueño de la tienda, el señor es amigo de él- Flaky se acercó a una vitrina donde estaba unas pistolas de colección- el señor es vendedor de armas de casería y colección- esta mención dejo sorprendidos a los chicos, Petunia ya conocía al dueño

-es por eso que a Flippy le gusta venir a este lugar- dijo la peli azul mientras tocaba el mostrador

Debido a todo el palabreo de los amigos, Flippy y el viejo salieron de la parte de atrás de la tienda…

-¡Flaky ¿Qué sucede?!- pregunto Flippy todo asustado, pensaba que alguien estaba saltando la tienda y que por ende podrían lastimar a la peli roja

-¿acaso son clientes?-dijo el señor todo emocionado. Al percatarse de quienes eran las personas, Flippy se molestó y el señor se desilusiono

-¿Qué diablos hacen estos aquí?- dijo el peli verde todo enojado y en tono serio

-venimos a buscar al señor para que nos de tu número, necesitábamos saber si ustedes dos se encontraban bien- respondió el pequeño Sniffles, el veterano miro raramente a los niños, venir a un lugar así solo para pedir el número de él

-bueno, ya que estamos aquí no habrá necesidad de buscarte jejeje- Toothy trataba de apaciguar la ira de su compañero pero no funciono- creo que mantendré mi boca cerrada…-

-gracias por preocuparse por nosotros, en serio amigos- la pequeña estaba contenta de ver a sus compañeros- disculpe señor- luego volteo para conversar con el dueño-¿podrían mis amigos quedarse un momento con nosotros?, solo hasta que Flippy y usted terminen de conversar- esta petición la acepto el señor sin problema alguno, pero para Flippy la conversación ya había acabado

-lo siento Flaky- dijo el veterano- ya termine de hacer mi recorrido así que tengo que llevarte a casa- Flaky miro desilusionada a su querido soldado, ese dulce y tierno rostro de la pequeña afecto al joven veterano (como quien pone carita de cachorro cuando piden algo xD)-tch, está bien- a Flippy no le quedó otra, esos ojos carmesí hacían caer ante los deseos de la pequeña- pero no te demores mucho-

Ya que Flippy y el señor estarán ocupado- Handy entro en la conversación- ¿Qué les parece pasear por el centro?, yo estoy dispuesto a pagar los gastos- los chicos no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y de un solo tiempo los chicos dijeron que si, pero no faltaba un buen coscorrón por parte de Petunia

-¡dejen de ser tan oportunistas, tontos!- el golpe hizo que ambos niños se desplomaran al piso- Handy, agradezco tu gentileza pero no podemos aceptar lo que nos pides, es un gasto inmenso…mucho más con estos- Handy tan solo atino a reírse

-vamos, el lugar es muy especial y divertido, hay que entretenernos un momento hasta que ellos terminen su conversación- sin poder denegar la petición , Petunia y los demás incluyendo a Flaky se dirigieron a la zona de juegos, estaba cerca de la tienda así que no habría inconveniente alguno para Flippy si lago sucediese

-hubieras ido tú también- dijo el señor de manera coqueta- aprovecha la juventud querido mocos-

-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo Flippy molesto

-tienes a una linda novia, deberías pasar más tiempo con ella que con un viejo como yo- este comentario ruborizó por completo al soldado- sé que soy muy atractivo y todo eso pero también tienes que mantener tu vida ocupada en las actividades que hacen los chicos de tu edad…no siempre seremos jóvenes Flippy-

_-¿seremos?-_ pensó con referencia al señor- como digas anciano pero ahora tengo cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar- dicho esto, ambos entraron a la tienda para hacer hora mientras los demás se divertían

_-_**hasta que al fin se largó la mocosa esa**- Fliqpy se apareció después de un buen tiempo dentro de la mente del soldado- **necesitaba respirar por un momento**-

_-"¿y que piensas hacer?"-_ pregunto el portador todo serio, cuando se trataba de su alter ego tenía que tener cuidado ya que no se podía saber en que planeaba este

_-_**tan solo quería salir un rato de tu cabeza hueca**- dijo de manera burlona-**además quería estirar un rato los pie**s-

_-"tan solo... (Suspiro)…no me molestes"-_dicho esto Flippy entro done antes estaba con el viejo, a Flippy le aburría quedarse en un solo lugar, por eso se estaba ideando algo de diversión para cuando su portador este totalmente distraído.

*****slash*****

-que lastima, no pude encontrarte Flaky- Splendont estaba llegando a su base- me hubiera gustado estar contigo…pero bueno, que se le va a hacer- dijo mientras llegaba a la zona de estacionamiento- lo único malo es que estas con ese sujeto, un día de estos matare a ese idiota y luego tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre- su mente era retorcida, aunque no lo aparenta exteriormente.

Splendont se dirigió a su camerino para poder descansar, no sin antes de tomar un relajante baño caliente. El agua transcurría por todo su cuerpo dejando ver una figura muy atractiva…

-tanto tiempo para poder encontrarte de nuevo, tantos años pasaron desde ese último día en la otra ciudad- una hilera de espuma del champo recorrieron por los ojos del peli rojo haciendo que se ardieran un poco- maldición- dijo mientras se frotaba el rostro con el agua- desde ese día no pude estar tranquilo, todos los día pensaba en donde podías estar…pero ahora que te encontré, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la organización podrá separarme de ti, en especial ese maldito infeliz- haciendo referencia de Flippy- pronto acabare con todo esto y podre ser libre al fin-

******slash******

La hora de diversión paso muy rápido, ya era momento de que todos regresaran a sus respectivos hogares…

-bueno, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Toothy quien estaba listo para retirarse junto a su amigo Sniffles- nos veremos mañana en la escuela-

-por supuesto- dijo Petunia quien se retiraría junto a su galán- Flippy, ni se te ocurra faltar y hacer faltar a Flaky a clases ¿de acuerdo?- señalándolo amenazadoramente con su índice

-como digas- dijo Flippy de manera caprichosa-andando Flaky, tengo que llevarte a cas- una vez que todos se despidieron, cada uno recorrió su camino a casa.

Flippy llevo a Flaky a casa en su camioneta, pero el tráfico de nuevo se hizo presente haciendo que se demoraran mucho más en llegar. Una vez ya pasado media hora, al peli verde se le hacia desesperante la situación…

-daremos un atajo- dijo mientras viraba el carro a una calle diferente. La dirección era en sentido contrario pero eso no le importaba al veterano y más si tenía que llegar rápido- no me critiques por esto- dijo mientras manejaba- no tengo tiempo para estar esperando toda la bendita paciencia del policía-

-no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie- respondió la pequeña algo tímida- Flippy…gracias- dijo entre susurros

-¿eh?, ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el peli verde- habla más fuerte y claro, no escucho lo que dices Flaky-

-etto…dije que gracias…por lo de hoy día- Flippy se sorprendió, no sabía que había hecho para que le agradezca- este día no lo olvidare ya que pase todo este tiempo contigo…-Flippy miro completamente diferente a Flaky, él también estaba de una manera feliz por haber pasado casi todo el día con ella a pesar de los disgustos que tuvo con su alter ego y los problemas con la personas que vio. Haciendo recuerdo de las palabras que le dijo el señor de la tienda…

_-"tienes a una linda novia, deberías pasar más tiempo con ella… tienes que mantener tu vida ocupada en las actividades que hacen los chicos de tu edad…no siempre seremos jóvenes Flippy"-_

-yo…yo también…estoy feliz por eso- Flaky miro sorprendida al peli verde pero luego sonrió- Flaky, antes de llevarte a tu casa…-dijo algo nervioso- quiero que vayamos a un último lugar- la idea era de lo más extrañó pero no deseaba que el momento terminara, así que la pequeña acepto sin más preámbulos

-por supuesto, acepto- diciendo esto, Flippy manejo hacia otra calle para dirigirse de nuevo a las afueras de la ciudad, pero esta vez no estaba tan lejos, era un lugar que él y ella conocían.

****slash****

Handy y Petunia habían llegado a la casa de esta última, antes de retirarse Handy le pregunto de nuevo acerca de la fiesta…

-oye Petunia- dijo todo tímido- aun no me dijiste con quien piensas ir- Petunia se detuvo un momento en la puerta, sabía que tenía que decírselo, aunque fuera un poco complicado de hacerlo

-yo…estaba pensando…-de nuevo esos sentimientos volvieron en ella, pero su decisión ayudo a darle más fuerza para poder hablar.- la verdad…estaba pensando que… ¡deseo que tú seas mi acompañante a la fiesta!- Handy no se mostraba sorprendido, él sabía la respuesta que recibiría

-me alegra ori eso, mi pequeña ladronzuela- acto seguido, Handy se acercó a ella para darle un dulce y tierno beso, la bella niña no sabía si volvería a cometer aquella escena vergonzosa de nuevo- gracias Petunia- el joven obrero se separó de ella para darle otro beso pero esta bes en su frente- mañana iré a recogerte otra vez, nos vemos mi bella Petunia- dicho esto, Handy entro en su camioneta para luego marcharse

-hasta mañana, Handy- dijo la peli azul antes de entrar a su casa.

****slash****

Cuddles y Giggles estaban en el parque, sentados en la banca mirando la bella luna…

-Cuddles…-dijo Giggles muy ruborizada- me alegra el poder ir contigo a la fiesta, en serio-

-a mí me hace feliz que aceptaras, Giggles- dijo el pequeño chico conejo mientras apoyaba su mano en la banca, lentamente fue acercando su mano a la de su querida peli rosa, ella por su parte noto aquella acción y haciendo lo mismo, ambos juntaron sus manos para luego apretarlas y sentir esa calidez de cada uno, todo debajo de esa resplandeciente y hermosa luna.

****slash*****

Lummpy estaba en casa viendo la televisión cuando ene so, aparece the Mole llevando consigo un maletín negro

-bueeeeenas noooooches mo-kun- dijo el peli celeste

-buenas noches lum-kun- respondió el peli morado de manera seca y seriamente grotesca

-hummm…te estaba esperando- dijo Lummpy mientras cambiaba de canal

-ahora no tengo tiempo, hablaremos otro día- dijo the Mole mientras ingresaba a su oficina

-otra vez… ¿Qué te sucede?- la actitud que daba su compañero era muy extraña, por ende prefirió no decirle nada por el momento, tan solo se quedó recostado en su sillón mientras pasaba una propaganda del centro comercial.

*****slash****

-sé que este lugar te trae malos recuerdo- dijo el joven soldado mientras observaba la belleza de la luna- pero en este lugar fue cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando esos hermosos ojos carmesí me miraron fijamente…aun lo recuerdo bien- Flippy y Flaky estaba en el bosque donde fue su primer encuentro, cuando él la salvo de ser presa de unos ladrones

-sí, yo también lo recuerdo- dijo algo ruborizada y nerviosa, la pequeña estaba sentada al lado de su querido soldado- esa fue la primera vez…que te vi…- mientras que Flippy miraba la luna, Flaky se sentía algo incomoda, nerviosa, tensa pero no era de menos, estar al lado de la persona que ama y más en un lugar muy bello era un momento único para ella-etto…fli…Flippy-dijo en tartamudeos- ¿Por qué me…por qué me trajiste aquí?- la pregunta no tuvo respuesta alguna, simplemente el joven soldado se quedó observando la hermosa luna

-hace tiempo que no hacia esto-dijo- la luna es muy bella…igual que tú, Flaky- estas palabras pusieron muy asombrada y nerviosa a la pequeña, sur mejillas se tornaron rojas causando una leve sonrisa en el veterano- jajaja siempre serás una niña tímida- dijo

-¡po por supuesto que n no!- exclamó algo apenada- pienso cambiar, seré fuerte…pienso ser fuerte- Flippy la miro de una manera muy extraña, Flaky noto esa mirada haciendo que los nervios se apoderaran de nuevo en ella- Flippy…yo…-antes de que continuara, su querido soldado le pidió algo que hiciera algo extraño

-Flaky, quiero que coloques tu mano así- dijo mientras él colocaba su mano abierta el pulgar y los demás dedos cerrados- hazlo - esa petición le era algo extraña a la pequeña pero sin importarle más, lo hizo

-¿así?-pregunto mientras colocaba la forma que le dijo

-perfecto-dijo Flippy, este acerco su mano junto al de ella para luego formar un corazón volteado, irónicamente esta figura encerraba la luna

-se ve…distinta la luna-dijo la pequeña- pero sigue siendo hermosa- Flippy la miro de reojo con una bella y tierna sonrisa, lo mismo hizo la pequeña, su encantadora sonrisa era muy tierna y especial. Ambos se quedaron contemplando la luna a pesar de ser observados por cierta persona…

_**-¿por qué…por qué siento lo mismo que este bastardo…por qué?-**_ Fliqpy miraba como ambos disfrutaban contemplando la belleza de la noche, una noche tranquila…hasta ahora.

*****slash*****

Bueno, aquí les dejo el penúltimo cap. del fic, ojala les guste y espero sus críticas e.e ok no

Perdonen la demora pero estuve enferma por una semana (comida chatarra…jamás la coman) pero lo prometido es deuda

Bueno me despido no sin antes de mencionar a ciertas personas que me siguen a pesar de todo: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX , a bipolarheart28 y un saludo a Guniichan.

Bueno con esto me despido hasta el siguiente cap.

See you late bye bye


	25. Fiesta de otoño, el comienzo de algo ine

Un nuevo amanecer, la luz atravesaba las ventanas de los habitantes de la ciudad anunciando el inicio de un productivo día; algunos se quedaron reposando en casa ya que sus labores eran nocturnas o habían estado de fiesta o en reunión en la noche, sin embargo los alumnos no tenían esa excepción, a pesar de haber tenido una bella y excitante noche…

-emememm…eh?... ¡YA ES TARDE!- Splendid se levantó con todas las energías posibles que tenía en su cuerpo, era un hecho que siempre pasaba los mismo cada día- ¡TÍA, PORQUE NO ME LEVANTASTE ANTES!-el friki grito desde su cuarto mientras tiraba su pijama por todas partes para desvestirse y tomar un baño

-lo lamento hijo- respondió la señora mientras preparaba el desayuno, el alimento más importante del día

-¡me hago tarde me hago tarde ME HAGO TARDEEE!- con el cuerpo recién salido de la cama y más el agua fría que salió de la regadera, un grito muy agudo hizo despertar a todos los vecinos alrededor de la casa del disque héroe´-¡FRIIIIOOOO!-

-¡SPLENDID!, ¿QUÉ SUCEDE HIJO?-pregunto la señora toda angustiada por el alarido- ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?-

-S S S SII TI TI TIIAAA—de manera cómica, su cuerpo se volvió azul por su baja temperatura.

Después de salir completamente congelado de la regadera, el peli celeste busco rápidamente en su armario su uniforme, una regla en temporada de otoño-invierno de la escuela, pero el desorden en su armario se le hizo mucho más difícil de encontrarlo…

-¡MI UNIFORMEEEE!-dijo mientras se arranchaba celeste mechones de su cabeza

-están en tu cómoda, lo guarde anoche Splendid- dijo la señora desde la planta baja

-...ya veo…gracias…-una vez ubicado las prendas, se vistió como quien lleva al diablo, los minutos pasaban velozmente mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, su camisa, sus zapatos y entre otras cosas que no se (xD)

-Splendid, deprisa que te haces tarde- nuestro disque héroe bajo deslizándose por la baranda de la escalera, la señora lo estaba esperando abajo con su almuerzo en mano, el chico lo tomo y tomo también su mochila que estaba en el sillón de la sala

-¡nos vemos!- Splendid se despidió de su tutora mientras salía de la casa, la mujer le correspondió el saludo, el peli celeste estaba listo para otro día de clases

******slash******

-y como siempre…-Toothy estaba pendiente de la hora- estos muchachos se demoran en venir a la escuela, creen que es sábado- decía con la vista en el reloj del salón, mucho antes de que tocara el timbre de la escuela, una figura familiar se presentó delante del pecoso

-¡LLEGUE!-el chico caramelo se había recuperado de todos los males que tenía y sorprendentemente llego temprano

-¡wow, Nutty!- exclamo todo asombrado el peli morado- llegaste mucho antes que el resto, me sorprende-

-si si si, como digas, ahora… ¿Dónde ESTAN MIS DULCES?-sin importarle la buena crítica de su amigo, Nutty comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila del pecoso para encontrar los dulces que tanto anhelaba-¡DULCES!-dijo mientras lazaba en forma de alabanza un caramelo en barra, uno de los preferidos del niño

-bueno, ese era para mi recreo…no importa, los demás todavía no vienen…que raro- antes de volver a ver el reloj de la pared, otra persona se hizo presente en el aula

-¡no puede ser, Nutty me gano!-Sniffles siempre era el segundo en llegar a clases, a veces el primero-estoy completamente asombrado-dijo mientras sus lentes se resbalaban por su pequeña nariz-¿acaso le prometiste alguna recompensa, Toothy?- el peli celeste miro con sus ojos entrecerrado de una manera amenazadora

-la verdad no sabía que vendría hoy a clases- respondió el pobre pecoso mientras negaba con sus manos-pero el hecho que se encuentre aliviara a los demás, en especial a Petunia, sabes cómo es ella con nosotros- de esta afirmación estaban de acuerdo, nadie más preocupada que la bella Petunia- apropósito, ¿Cuándo llegaran los demás?- decía de nuevo Toothy mirando el reloj.

*****slash*****

-¡mi bella durmiente, despierta ya!- a fuera de la casa de Petunia, Handy se dirigió muy temprano para ver a su amada -¡si no te apuras llegaras tarde, de prisa mi bella ladro- antes de que terminara, unas manos taparon la boca de este deteniéndolo justo a tiempo, con el simple tacto supo de quien se trataba- vaya, eres muy rápida Petunia-

-y tú eres muy escandaloso, ¿no te dije que no me digas así?, todo el vecindario te escuchara- Petunia estaba a medio vestir, aún tenía el buzo con el que dormía pero tenía puesto la blusa de la escuela- déjame terminar de vestirme y desayunar… ¿tú que haces tan temprano aquí?- pregunto al percatarse recién de su galán

-vine a llevarte a la escuela, perdóname pero no me conformo con solo recogerte- obviamente este comentario enrojeció a la peli azul, era un gesto muy hermoso y romántico de su parte pero a la vez algo vergonzoso, sabía que si los demás la veían llegar con él , la avalancha de preguntas y bromas no paparían en todo el día

-e está bien, espera adentro… ¿ya tomaste desayuno?-pregunto mientras el nerviosismo volvía a presentarse

-bueno, la verdad salí de mi casa lo más rápido posible para verte, por ende no desayune nada- este respondió con su característica sonrisa, muy alegre y sensual a la vez

-e e…yo… ¡pasa!- ante el mandato / invitación de la peli azul, Handy entro mientras se colocaba su casco atrás en la nuca

-si deseas te puedo ayudar a vestir, tú solo dime que tengo que hacer- dijo el peli naranja entre risas

-¡eres un tonto!- respondió la anfitriona escupiendo fuego

*****slash*****

-¡oye mama, ¿Dónde dejaste mi libro de matemáticas?!- Giggles estaba buscando entre su librero el susodicho libro, su madre había hecho limpieza la noche anterior

-lo deje dentro de tu mochila, búscalo bien- respondió la señora quien estaba en el comedor con su esposo, ambos estaba desayunando. Por el tiempo la traviesa peli rosa desayunaría en la escuela, ya tenía su comida lista para llevar

-bueno, me voy, adiós mama, adiós papa- dijo mientras alzaba sus manos, acto seguido desapareció de su casa.

En el trayecto al colegio, en la intercesión, se encontró con su querido Cuddles, este estaba estacionado cerca de un poste de luz…

-¡Cuddles, ¿Qué haces aquí?!- ante la sorpresa, la pequeña fue corriendo donde el chico conejo, este tan solo la saludo con una linda sonrisa

-te estaba esperando, quiero que vayamos juntos a la escuela- sus mejillas estaban tornadas de un rojizo muy peculiar, la pequeña también se ruborizó de esa manera

-no sé qué decir…está bien, vamos juntos- ambos niños sonrieron, después se acomodaron en la bicicleta, algo incómodo pero no importaba ya que estaban juntos, una vez listos el pequeño Cuddles arranco carrera con dirección al centro.

****slash****

En la casa de the Mole, Lummpy estaba desayunando su rutinario alimento, wafles con jarabe de maple, un jugo de naranja, huevos revueltos con tocino y un emparedado de carne de pavo…

-creo que me llevaré un poco de tocino, necesito algo para el trayecto a la escuela- decía mientras guardaba las grasosas carnes dentro de una bolsa que estaba en su maletín- porsiacaso ¿has visto a mo-kun?-pregunto al mayordomo

-hoy tampoco estuvo dispuesto a tomar su desayuno, está muy ocupado con sus propios asuntos joven Lummpy- respondió cordialmente el señor

_-¿qué raro…hasta cuando seguirá haciendo eso?…_entiendo, bueeeeno me voy, adiós- haciendo un gesto con su mano, se despidió del mayordomo y el otro señor que atiende la puerta. El peli celeste fue donde su carro, su único medio de trasporte que tenía, entro en su vehículo no sin antes de revisar todas las cosas que llevaba…

-pruebas para los alumnos…listos, mi bocadillo de medio tiempo…listo, mis comics…listo- una vez pasado listo a sus prioridades, se puso en arranche para dirigirse a la pista principal con dirección al centro.

Mientras el vehículo desaparecía de la casa, en la venta en el segundo piso, una silueta observaba al joven maestro marcharse…

-tengo que terminar todo- the Mole estaba parado observando el exterior por la ventana- está empezando a sospechar-.

****slash****

-Flaky, despierta…ya es tarde, no llegaremos a tiempo- Flippy estaba sentado en una silla mecedora que tenía la pequeña en su cuarto, esta empezó despertarse lentamente, lo primero que hiso fue estirarse con un pequeño bostezó…

-e… ¡Fli Flippy!- dijo exaltada al ver a su querido soldado en su habitación, pero luego hizo recuerdo de lo que paso- oh lo siento, por mi culpa no pudiste llegar a tu casa- decía mientras su rostro se tornaba rojizo, a Flippy eso no le importo

-no tienes de que preocuparte- decía mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de la silla- Flaky, lo siento…-Flippy se levantó de la silla para sentarse al costado de la peli roja- pero no pude contenerme en velar tus sueños, me quede aquí toda la noche viéndote dormir-

-e…e…yo…eso…es…vergonzoso- no era la primera vez que su amado soldado la contemplaba durmiendo, pero de todos modos era algo incómodo para la pequeña aunque le agrado en primer lugar- de seguro…te asustaste cuando duermo- decía algo apenada y cabizbaja, Flippy tomo de la barbilla a la pequeña y la miro tiernamente

-la verdad te veías todo un ángel recostada- dijo de una forma muy bella y tierna, los ojos verdes cristalinos reflejaban los hermosos ojos de la pequeña Flaky, ambos se quedaron mirándose mientras los segundos pasaban, muy lentamente fueron acercándose, cuando de pronto el celular del soldado sonó…

_-"mierda"-_pensó- aquí Flippy…uhum…uhum…humm…entendido, cambio y fuera- el peli verde guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Flaky tenemos que irnos ahora mismo- tomando de la mano a la pequeña- la hora de las clases esta próxima, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde y sabes que esos malditos no perdonan nada-

-de de acuerdo, pero…déjame alistarme antes- ambos se miraron las manos y notaron que las tenían juntas, ambos se sonrojaron y se soltaron- me daré un baño, ¿crees que podrías preparar el desayuno?-pregunto toda inocente, Flippy no era un buen cocinero que digamos, sus artes asesinas eran completamente inversas a su talento culinario

-tratare de no quemar la cocina- la pequeña lo tomo como una broma, Flippy hablaba en serio- en serio, espero no quemar tu cocina-

-no te preocupes, sé que lo harás bien- dicho esto, Flaky se fue directo al baño y el veterano bajo en dirección a la cocina, tratando de pensar que cocinar

-esto sí que es una misión imposible- dijo mientras miraba en la refrigeradora, pero en eso se hizo presente tu alter ego

-**que gran pretexto para quedarte a dormir en esta casa, eres todo un **_**adonis**_- su sarcasmo no afectaba a Flippy, este por su parte trataba de no prestarle atención- **escúchame cuando te hablo…maricon-** este último molesto en algo al joven soldado

_-"si quieres provocarme, lo estás logrando Fliqpy"_- decía en tono serio_-"déjame hacer las cosas en paz ¿quieres?"_-

-**como digas, tan solo te aviso que estás perdiendo el tiempo en vez de estar pendiente en la base**- Flippy sabía que la base estaba en desventaja sin el mayor- **si quieres proteger a la mocosa deberías prestar más atención a lo primordial, según para mí, nuestra organización-**

_-"sé lo que debo hacer, además los imbéciles son los primeros en la lista, no tengo de que preocu…"-_el peli verde se puso a reflexionar cobre las acciones que tomarían ambos personajes; con the Mole todo sería un caos total, con Lummpy ni hablar_-"creo que me daré algunas vueltas por la base"-_ dijo mientras una gota de sudor se posó en su frente

-**sí, deberías hacerlo…ya me empezó a dar escalofríos, pensar que esos tarados estén de cabeza en la base…**-ambos se hicieron una idea para luego cambiar su expresión a preocupación

_-"cada día iré a ver la base antes de irme a la escuela, veré que todo esté en orden"-_ mientras que Flippy tomaba un pote de queso crema, Fliqpy le menciono sobre con la idea de ir de nuevo a la escuela…

-**no entiendo algo**- decía mientras se sentaba en una silla- **según el jefe, te mandaron a buscar a un tipo infiltrado a ese lugar, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no sabemos nada de aquella persona, de seguro la información que nos dieron estaba errónea-** el peli verde volteo a ver a su otra faceta, comprendía lo que estaba diciendo

-"_tienes razón_"- dijo mientras tomaba una botella de leche_-"aparte del tarado de Lummpy y ese imbécil de Splendid no eh encontrado nada raro…espera un momento"_- cuando recordaba a las personas con las que tuvo contacto, recordó a esa chica del club de jardinera, Fliqpy también lo recordó- _"tú me dijiste que esa chica era rara, lo sentiste cuando la toque"-_

-**eso te lo había dicho hace tiempo, esa tía no me da mucha confianza…es más, siento un aura muy extraña en ella, algo así como el de nosotros…pero mucho peor**- Flippy comenzó a analizar la situación, si la suposición era correcta entonces todos los demás estarán en peligro.

****slash****

El tiempo estimado de espera era aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, Handy llego justo a tiempo con su bella acompañante…

-gracias por traerme hasta la escuela, no sé cómo agradecértelo- Petunia estaba cogiendo su mochila para salir del vehículo, pero en eso, Handy se acercó para susurrarle al odio algo que inquieto mucho a la bella Petunia

-si deseas agradecerme, ya sabes cómo puedes…-la peli azul se quedó mirando petrificada a su galán, este tan solo sonreía tiernamente- espero que no estés pensando cosas indebidas jejeje-

-¡cla claro que no, como puedes pensar eso…tonto!- su forma de enojarse era muy divertida, sus mejillas se ruborizaban haciendo que Handy riera de nuevo

-quiero hacer algo antes de que te vayas- Handy se acercó a la peli azul lentamente, acerco sus labios sintiendo la calidez y ternura de los de ella, ese beso se tornó mucho, más romántico que el de anoche, pero no tenía comparación del de aquella vez

-Handy…yo…- antes de que siguiera, el sonido de la campana asusto a todos los alumnos que estaba afuera incluido a la pareja- me tengo que ir, más tarde nos vemos- dicho esto, salió de la camioneta a toda prisa pero dio una última vista a su querido obrero, este levantó su brazo en seña de despedida y con una tierna sonrisa desapareció de la escuela.

Antes de que la peli azul entrara, Cuddles y Giggles le hicieron alerta para que se retirara, pero no pudo percatarse a tiempo provocando que los niños chocaran con la reja de la entrada…

-¡CUDDLES, GIGGLES ¿ESTAN BIEN?!- Petunia se acercó a sus amigos, la peli rosa estaba encima de su querido chico conejo

-¡nooo, Cuddles despierta, no me dejes!- la traviesa empezó a sacudir a Cuddles mientras que este empezaba a ver estrella alrededor de su cabeza-¡Cuddles reacciona por favor! El pequeño recobro el sentido mientras veía el rostro muy cerca de su amada niña

-¡lo lo siento mucho, pe perdón!- Giggles se percató de inmediato de la distancia, ambos se sonrojaron pero por Petunia recobraron el sentido del tiempo

-apúrense chicos, ya falta poco para que empiecen las clases- dicho esto, los tres tomaron carrera directo a su aula.

*****slash*****

En la base K-POWM, el líder temporal, the Mole, estaba dirigiéndose a la oficina del mayor, en esa habitación estaba los documentos archivados de las operación de rescate de cada uno de los niños hasta la trasladación de estos...

-buenos días general The Mole- un guardia estaba en la entrada de la oficina- si se está dirigiendo a la oficina, me temo que no podre darle el acceso- the mole no hizo caso a las palabras del guardia, tan solo avanzó como si no hubiera nadie en el pasillo- e espere general…-al momento que el peli morado abrió la puerta, la presencia de los miembros del control de la base estaba en una reunión justo en aquella habitación…

-general the mole, ¿a qué se debe esta interrupción?-dijo el jefe a cargo- de seguro no se enteró que estábamos en una reunión muy importante-

-lo siento comandante-respondió todo calmado y sereno- tan solo venia por unos documentos que dejo el mayor antes de marcharse- los miembros y el jefe se miraron extrañados

-todos los documentos fueron enviados a un lugar específicamente secreto, fue una orden del mayor antes de retirarse a su misión- the Mole se sorprendió, pero no lo dio a notar

-comprendo, entonces ¿podrían decirme en qué lugar están esos documentos?- pregunto de la misma manera que antes- necesito trabajar y necesito toda la información referente a la misión del traslado-

-general, como le mencionamos antes todos los archivos y documentos fueron trasladados a un lugar secreto, nosotros tampoco conocemos en qué lugar está pero de todas formas no podrá tomar poder de esos papeles- el jefe de control miraba desafiante a su general, por algún motivo se le hacía extraño que uno de los subordinados del mayor no supiera nada de aquella información- ahora le pediré que se retire, estamos en una importante reunión como puede ver- the mole no dijo ni expreso nada, dio media vuelta y se retiró pacíficamente

-antes que me olvide- dijo a unos pasos de la entrada-¿han contactado con el mayor?-

-no hemos tenido contacto con él, cuando nos enteremos de algo se lo haremos comunicar de inmediato a usted y a sus demás compañeros-dicho esto, el peli morado se retiró de la sala

-_con que a un lugar secreto, tendré que valérmelas por mí mismo y encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde_- su objetivo era la información que estaban en esos papeles, todo el plan de ataque, recuperación y traslado de los niños era de sumo profesionalismo, todos los planes estaba escritos detalladamente para prevenir errores al momento de la acción, esta información facilitaría mucho más al enemigo si caían en sus manos.

The mole fue directo a su oficina, tenía que seguir trabajando en sus investigaciones con respecto a la organización "T".

*****slash*****

-tan solo cuatro minutos para que se cierre la puerta, si esos dos no se apresuran estarán en graves problemas- Toothy aún permanecía atento al reloj, era una manía en él- ¿creen que se estén demorando por el tráfico?-pregunto mirando a sus amigos

-por supuesto ¿o que estás pensando, pervertido?- Giggles miro con sus ojos entrecerrado culpando a su amigo de pensamientos obscenos

-yo tan solo pregunte…no tienes por qué enojarte Giggles- dijo el pobre Toothy

- tengan paciencia, ellos llegaran antes de que las clases empiecen, Flaky no es de llegar tarde y más cuando tenemos a un maldito profesor de matemáticas- petunia decía en referente a Lummpy- además, Flippy esta con ella así que deben estar viniendo en su camioneta, ¿no?-

-aunque opino que las probabilidades de que lleguen a tiempo es 5% de 100%- Sniffles utilizo su calculadora especial para sacar su resultado- las maquinas nunca mienten- señalando el aparato

-Sniffles…no digas más por favor- dijo la peli azul- hay que ser positivo, de seguro ellos vendrán cruzando esa puerta en cualquier segu- antes de que terminara de hablar, un estruendoso golpe alerto a todos asustándolos, la aparición del culpable fue lo que más aterro a los alumnos

-¡al fin…llegamos…!-Flippy estaba recuperando el aire faltante en sus pulmones, en cambio la pobre Flaky estaba completamente mareada ya que el peli verde la trajo en su brazo izquierdo

-….-Petunia y los demás miraron a sus dos amigos faltantes-en serio…llegaron a tiempo- dijeron en unísono

El timbre dio la alarma de inicio de la primera hora de clases…

-oigan, ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto en llegar?-pregunto toda intrigada la traviesa Giggles- saben que por unos minutos más no la contaban-

-¡lo lo siento…yo me demore, fue mi culpa por llegar tarde…en verdad!- Flaky, recuperándose de sus mareos, pudo responder ante la interrogativa de su amiga, sin embargo Flippy se quedó sentado en su carpeta sin decir palabra alguna mientras miraba la ventana

-oye Flippy, por culpa tuya casi haces llegar tarde a Flaky- dijo Petunia muy molesta-¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- el peli verde no decía nada, lo único que hacía era observar desinteresadamente el exterior del colegio- que antipático que eres Flippy-

-no es culpa de él-dijo la pequeña defendiendo a su querido soldado- fue mi culpa, me demore en vestirme mientras él preparaba el desayuno, aparte yo…-sin percatarse de lo que había mencionado, las miradas petrificadas de sus amigos la invadieron por completo, más la de Flippy ya que antes de venir a la escuela, este le hizo prometer no decir nada

_-¿Qué hiciste Flaky?-_pensó el chico mirando irritado y asustado a la vez a la pequeña, la voz de su alter ego hizo eco en su mente

**-¡ahora si la mato!-**exclamo exaltado

-_creo que dije lo que no debía, ¿Qué hago?-_ pensaba la peli roja con sus manos en su boca mientras trataba de idearse algo para solucionar lo dicho- no es lo que creen…-dijo con una gota de sudor en su frente- lo que paso es…bueno, lo que sucedió…pues yo…-no salía nada, Flippy estaba totalmente avergonzado

-lo que ella dice fue que me quede en su casa a dormir- los niños voltearon lentamente mientras sus miradas no cambiaban la expresión de asombro, sus rostros estaban completamente en blanco- yo prepare el desayuno mientras ella se alistaba, por eso casi llegamos tarde- su explicación dejo helados al grupo, también a la pequeña-¿tienen algún problema con eso?- dijo mirando terroríficamente a los jóvenes

-no… ¿no hicieron nada más…verdad?- Petunia no asimilaba todavía lo que le dijo el soldado

-¡por supuesto que no, tonta!-exclamo- por eso no quería que dijeras nada Flaky-

-¡lo…lo siento mucho!- la pequeña se puso cabizbaja y muy ruborizada, un encanto cuando ella se ponía así

_-se ve…linda-_ Flippy se ruborizo mientras pensaba al ver a la pequeña- olvídalo, los demás dejen de preguntar o decir cosas que no son, y más cosas estúpidas y sin sentido-

-entonces no hagas cosas de las cuales hablar- respondió seriamente la peli azul, Flippy solo chisto y no dijo nada más.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de maestros…

-necesito un café…detesto conducir con sueño- Lummpy estaba buscando unas tazas en el estante-este día será agotador, muchas pruebas que revisar, muchos alumnos a quienes torturar, varias cosas en mi cabeza…siento migraña- cuando encontró una taza, al momento de sacarla, observo en el reflejo una silueta detrás de él., Lummpy volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con su inseparable compañero- mo-kun…hace tiempo que no te veo- dijo medio adormecido

-no digas exageraciones- respondió el peli morado mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala- vine a saber todo lo que te dijo el mayor antes de marcharse, ¿acaso tú sabias que mandaron todos los documentos a un lugar desconocido?- Lummpy estaba tan cansado y distraído que no entendía lo que decía su amigo- lum-kun, o escuchas lo que te digo o te atravieso con mi espada, tú elijes-

-mo-kun, no seas tan desesperante- respondió mientras cogía la pequeña jarra de café-¿Qué me preguntaste?-

-sobre el traslado de los documentos de la misión, todos los planes, estrategias y más fueron a parar quien sabe dónde, están en un lugar desconocido incluso para los miembros del control de la base- Lummpy tomo atención al asunto, era algo extraño incluso para él

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto en tono serio

-por supuesto, los mismos miembros de control me lo dijeron, todos los documentos han desaparecido y fueron llevados a otro lugar- the mole se paró de su asiento para dirigirse al estante por una taza-siendo los subordinados del mayor tuvieron que comunicarnos a nosotros antes de trasladarlo, me parece algo sospechoso por parte de la organización ¿no lo crees?-

-en cierto modo tienes razón, aunque también…tienen sus propósitos- Lummpy miro seriamente a su amigo, este volteo para mirarlo de igual manera

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el peli morado mientras sacaba una taza al aza

-por lo que eh escuchado en la base, tenemos a un infiltrado, un "topo" por así decirlo- los ojos de Lummpy comenzaron iluminarse en ese tono metálico asesino- la base está trabajando para rastrear al individuo, yo también participo en la búsqueda de aquel tipo-

-¿has averiguado algo?-pregunto su compañero sin dejar de mirarlo

-aun no, tenemos una larga lista delos posibles infiltrado…algunos son conocidos-esta mención puso nerviosos al peli morado-mo-kun ¿Por qué desapareces muy seguido?- esta pregunto altero al peli morado

-es un trabajo secreto, no puedo decírselo a nadie ya que el mayor me lo encargo…cuando tenga la posibilidad te hare saber inmediatamente- respondió the Mole, Lummpy no dejaba de quitarle la vista

-comprendo- el peli celeste tomo su bebida y dejo la taza a un costado- bueno mo-kun, tengo que torturar algunos alumnos, nos veeeeemooooos….adiosito- dicho esto, Lummpy desapareció de la oficina cómicamente, en cambio the Mole no dejo de mirar a su compañero, con una fuerza increíble logro quebrar la taza haciendo que el café se derramara en el piso

-pronto…-dijo mientras sus ojos se encendían- muy pronto….-

*****slash******

-maldita suerte que tuve ayer- Splendont se encontraba recostado en la parte trasera de una camioneta que estaba en el almacén de vehículos de su organización-ese soldadillo de porquería tuvo que estar con ella, no entiendo qué diablos le vio a ese sujeto…ya deseo tener las ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos y descuartizarlo mientras veo correr sus sangre…que hermoso se sentiría- su mente sádica se expresó en su rostro, tenía la misma mirada asesina que el veterano- ojala que uno de estos días, aún en presencia de mi linda Flaky, pueda encontrarte y matarte…Flippy-

-los celos no te llevaran a nada bueno, amigo mío- la voz era e aquella persona que le entregó un portafolios la otra noche- si sigues pensando en venganza no pasara mucho para que te conviertas en un enfermo mental-

-Rat, tú nunca te enamoraste antes, las ganas de matar a ese tipo tienen sus razones-decía el peli rojo mientras se acomodaba en su lugar de descanso- además debes saber que ese tipo es uno de ellos, pero sin permiso no podre torturarlo como deseo…ya quiero que encuentren al 5ªniño para atraparlos a todos, así podre obtener mi venganza-

-cuando eso suceda- dijo el tipo mientras se sentaba en unas cajas juntas al vehículo- podrás hacerle todo lo que quieras, por mientras tienes que controlarte y no cometer alguna estupidez- Splendont comprendía lo que su compañero y amigo decía, por suerte para él eso era algo muy sencillo, no perdía el control como lo hacía Flippy

-por mientras me abstendré a pensar las formas de asesinarlo, hasta que ese maldito niño no aparezca no podré disfrutarlo…tendré que conformarme con matar a algún civil de la zona- decía mientras se relamía sus labios, sus ganas de saborear las sangre eran completamente iguales al ente Fliqpy, pero podía controlarlo.

*****slash*****

-¡bueeeeenos días mis queridos alumnos!- Lummpy entro a su aula, todos lo recibieron de mala manera

-buenos días maestro…-obviamente aburridos

-vamos chicos, tienen que estar animados ya que hoy tendremos una extensa clases de matemáticas- los chicos lo miraron de mala gana, todos empezaron trasmitir un aura negativa y sombría-¡me alegra que todos acepten con todos los ánimos!-

La primera clase del lunes y miércoles eran las más tediosas y molestad de la semana ya que tocaba con el joven maestro. Las clases dieron lugar en el aula, el profesor escribía formulas y algunos escritos, todos estaba copiando los apuntes, excepto ciertas personitas…

-esa tipa…-Flippy aun pensaba en la chica del club de jardinería; Lammy-en serio fue algo extraño al momento de sujetarla… ¿acaso ella será el enemigo? ¿Acaso ella es igual a los dos imbéciles? ¿Tendrá poderes?- todas sus preguntas lo estaba estresando, tenía que averiguar más sobre esa chica

-**oye imbécil**- Fliqpy susurro detrás de Flippy para que la pequeña no lo descubriera- **tenemos que decírselo a uno de esos tarados, averigüemos si es parte de la organización**- Flippy comprendía, pero no podía dar falsa alarma, todos en la base están muy ocupados tratando de encontrar enemigos alrededor

_-"sé que me dirás idiota pero no podemos dar una falsa alarma, todos están ocupados, más ese par de idiotas"-_contesto el peli verde_-"tendremos que averiguarlo por nosotros mismos"_-dijo dejando pensativo a su alter ego.

No muy lejos de los oídos de ambos asesinos, la peli rosa llamo la atención de Flaky y Petunia con unas bolitas de papel que lanzo

-oigan chicas- dijo la peli rosa entre susurros para sus dos amigas- ¿esta tarde vamos al centro comercial a ver vestidos?-la fiesta se acerca y no tenemos nada que lucir-Petunia se quedó pensando, Flaky por su parte no sabía que decirles, no tenía pareja para la fiesta

-no lo sé Giggles- respondió en duda la pequeña-no sé si voy a ir o no- Giggles se hizo ideas del motivo de su inasistencia a la fiesta

-si se trata de parejas, por algo tienes a Flippy ¿no?- dijo de manera coqueta, Flaky se sonrojo mientras miraba sorprendida a su amiga

-¡po por su puesto q que no, ¿Cómo podría pedirle algo así?!- Flaky se sentía nerviosa y muy roja, a pesar de tener todo un día junto a Flippy la pequeña no fue capaz de preguntárselo-no sé si…él deseara ir…a la fiesta- su mirada se tornó triste, la simple ilusión de ser rechazada por su querido soldado seria como destrozarle su pequeño corazón

-pero si no se lo preguntas ahora, perderás la oportunidad de tu vida- le decía la peli roza, esta vez hablaba en serio- si él en verdad te quiere, aceptara cualquier cosa que le pidas…ya lo ha hecho varias veces- esto último lo dijo de manera picara y coqueta

-creo…creo que tienes razón…-a pesar de las palabras de ánimo de su amiga, la pequeña no se sentía muy segura por eso Giggles la ayudaría sin que ella se enterase…aunque ciertas personas ya se enteraron

**-¿e…escuchaste…eso?-**dijo el ente mientras trataba de asimilar lo que escucho**- imbécil…ella quiere que…la invites a la fiesta, que gilipollas eres…oye, te estoy hablando… ¿Flippy?-** el peli verde se quedó estupefacto por lo dicho de ambas niñas, él había escuchado sobre el tema de la fiesta anteriormente pero no le tomo importancia

-_"sí, ya lo escuche…"-_dijo medio nervioso_-"no sé qué hacer…"-_

*****slash*****

-oye Rat, ¿Por qué me entregaste ese portafolios?- Splendont estaba caminando directo a la segunda reunión que haría con los demás miembros para el ataque interno de la base enemiga

-solo en ti puedo confiar, ahí tengo unos documentos muy importantes y no quiero que nadie los lea, sé que tú no lo haría ¿verdad?- dijo medio arrogante

-por supuesto, no haría algo que te moleste- respondió el peli rojo con una sonrisa- pero lo que me intriga es en el trabajo que estas llevando a cabo, ¿me podrías decir de que se trata?- la pregunta era demasiado para el tipo de sobretodo marrón

Me gustaría decirte muchas cosas amigo mío, pero secretos son secretos- sabia respuesta- cuando llegue el momento sabrás de lo que se trata, por el momento concéntrate en tu misión…bueno me tengo que ir, me están llamando- dicho esto, el sujeto se retiró por un camino a su izquierda, Splendont se despidió de él alzando su mano

-bueno… (Suspiro)…hora de trabajar- Splendont camino hacia la oficina donde sestaban los demás miembros reunidos, casi todos estaban-buenos días amigos, veo que faltan algunos rostros en la reunión- dijo de manera sarcástica

-daremos inicio a la reunión, con o sin ellos- dijo uno de los tipos sentados al centro de la mesa- Tiger Boss está a punto de llegar, coordinaremos todos los preparativos junto al maestro- antes de que continuara con su charla, la presencia del líder se hizo presente en la habitación

-espero que todos estén presentes, los que faltan mandare a cortarles la cabeza- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sádica y una mirada perturbadora

-claro maestro, por favor tome asiento- dijo el tipo anterior mientras le ofrecía el asiento respectivo del líder

-apresúrense con esta reunión-dijo con una expresión de desagrado y aburrimiento- no quiero discursos largo e inútiles, saben que yo necesito todo al grano- aspirando un puro recién encendido

-bueno, lo que les diré será la identidad de nuestros principales enemigos- el tipo entrego un portafolios a cada uno de los miembros presentes, en las primeras hojas se encuentran los recientes líderes de la base, cuando el jefe de ellos se marchó a una supuesta misión, dejo a cargo a tres de sus subordinados, esos son los hombres- los miembros chequearon las fotografías de las personas marcadas en las hojas, Splendont retorno su odio al ver el rostro de Flippy

-y las ganas que tengo de desmembrarte cada parte de tu cuerpo- su mente sádica se tornaba cada vez más siniestra

-en las siguientes hojas- continuo el tipo- podrán observar a las descendencias de los experimentos de hace 20 años- en las hojas aparecían las fotografías de los chicos con sus respectivas descripciones- como podrán notar, cada uno tiene una habilidad diferente pero igual de poderosa, estamos averiguando sus puntos débiles de cada uno, es algo tedioso ya que uno de ellos no mostro su poder real- refiriéndose a Splendid- este individuo se encuentra en la página 8, todos por favor revísenla- todos los miembros cambiaron a la página indicada, Splendont al presenciar al individuo se quedó totalmente tieso, su palidez se mostró de inmediato

-_s…Splendid… ¿Cómo pue…puede ser posible…?- _Splendont miraba fijamente al fotografía, el jefe se percató de ello

-Red, ¿sucede algo con ese tipo?- pregunto

-na…nada amo, es solo un simple capricho del destino…_hasta que al fin te encontré, maldito bastardo_…-pensó de manera sádica y enfermiza

-cada individuo posee un tipo de metabolismo diferente para despertar sus poderes- continuo del mismo tipo de antes- según la información que nos dio nuestro topo, las reacciones traumáticas afectan emocionalmente los recuerdos oprimidos del experimento activando su otra faceta asesina-

-entonces…lo que quieres decir es… ¿debemos de torturarlos física y psicológicamente para despertarlos?- Splendont estaba disfrutando de las ideas que se proponían- sería una excelente idea, tener que provocar que sus mentes se trastornen para poder utilizar sus poderes, eso es pan comido para mí- dijo mientras se señalaba

-sea cual sea el medio- interrumpió el jefe- hagan despertar ese maravilloso poder, necesito de toda esa energía para tener el control del mundo…pronto la organización "T" será el dueño de toda la tierra…- la sonrisa desquiciada y su mirada completamente fuera de sí era acompañado con las risas diabólicas de sus miembros, Splendont estaba mucho más fascinado con la idea de torturar a muerte a su rival; Flippy y Splendid.

****slash*****

-RIIIIIING-la alarma anuncio la hora del receso…

-RECREOOOO¡-dijeron todos los alumnos del salón donde estaban el pequeño grupo y el joven maestro

-vamos chicos- dijo la traviesa Giggles- apresurémonos a comprar a la cafetería antes de que se llene por completo-

-en seguida vamos, tengo que comprarme otra paleta ya que Nutty cogió la mía- Toothy señalo a su amigo quien tenía el dulce dentro de su boca por completo

-apresurémonos chicos- Cuddles y los demás avanzaron a la salida, Flippy aún estaba sentado en su carpeta cuando en eso

-Flippy ¿no vienes?- pregunto la pequeña Flaky- iremos a comprar algo para merendar, como no tuve tiempo no pude preparar el almuerzo- Flippy estaba algo nervioso, tenía que hablar con ella sobre la fiesta

-de acuerdo, vamos- dijo parándose de su carpeta, ambos salieron detrás de los chicos que los estaban esperando para ir todos juntos.

Una vez afuera, Cuddles, Toothy y Sniffles fueron a comprar las cosas que les encargaron los demás…

-me gustaría un vestido rosado con plisado en toda la falda y un corpiño como usan las princesas, también unas hermosas balerinas plateadas con unas cintas del color de mi vestido como decoración, un collar que haga juego con mi tenida…¡dios tengo tantas cosas que hacer para la gran noche!- Giggles estaba pensando que cosas podría comprar para lucirse en la fiesta- ¿tú como piensas ir Petunia?-

-tendría que ver que es lo que hay en el centro- contesto- pero no deseo nada ostentoso-

-qué pena, yo pensaba ayudarte con tu elección de ropa- Giggles era una experta en vestir a la gente, era toda una diva- oye Flaky ¿Cómo te gustaría vestirte?¿- la pequeña miro a su amiga sorprendida. Ella sabía que tal vez no iría, ¿Por qué le hacia esa pregunta?-entiendo tu silencio, de seguro pensaras que tipo de vestido ara sangrar a Flippy-

-…..-Petunia, Flippy y Flaky se quedaron en blanco

-jajajajaja era tan solo una broma jijijiji- las travesuras que hacia esta niña con tal de conseguir lo que quería- pero hablando en serio ¿Flippy, cuando la invitas para la fiesta a Flaky?- Flippy estaba tomando un jugo de fresa pero después de lo mencionado, boto todo el líquido que tenía en su boca al rostro del tipo más cercano a él; Nutty

-¡¿Q QUE PREGUNTAS HACES, TONTA?!-obviamente no estaba enojado, estaba nervioso y muy sonrojado

-tan solo preguntaba, la fiesta esta próxima dentro de tres semanas, de todos nosotros ustedes dos son los que no tienen pareja- Flaky estaba en un rincón de la mesa muy avergonzada mientras Flippy tenía ganas de matar a Giggles por las cosas que decía, Petunia estaba de espectadora pero compartía el odio de Flippy

-¡volvimos!-dijo el pequeño Sniffles- les trajimos las cosas que nos pidie… ¿Por qué Flaky está en el rincón?... ¿por qué están enojados ustedes dos?-

-jijiji por cosas que dije- respondió la traviesa peli rosa guiñando el ojo-no hay de qué preocuparse-

-hay que descansar todos tranquilos, nada de discusiones- dijo Toothy mientras entregaba los pedidos a sus amigos.

Todos estaba merendando y hablando del tema favorito del todo el colegio, Giggles seguía pensando en que vestido ponerse y con que los combinaría, Sniffles, Nutty y Toothy hablaban del tipo de diversión que habría en la fiesta, Petunia y Cuddles estaban dándole ideas a la peli rosa, Flippy estaba nervioso mientras pensaba como invitar a Flaky a la fiesta y la pequeña seguía con la vergüenza…

-_tal vez…debería decírselo en otro lugar, donde nadie nos vea_- pensaba el joven soldado mientras su alter ego estaba escondido entre la sobra, observando al grupo de amigos…

-**ese idiota cada vez se vuelve un marica…-**decía cuando de pronto, sintió un calambre en su mano_**-…tal vez…ya no me necesite**_- observaba su mano de una apariencia medio transparente_**-…si sigue así…pronto yo…-**_

*****slash*****

-Flaky…el quinto niño…como no me di cuenta de eso antes- Lummpy estaba recostado en el sofá jugando con una pequeña navaja entre sus dedos- mis habilidades están desapareciendo, creo que necesitaré más de esa droga… (Suspiro)…ojala el mayor no se moleste, necesito seguir siendo fuerte aunque tenga que utilizar lo que me transformo en lo que soy ahora, un monstro- de un simple lanzamiento, lanzo la navaja directamente a una mosca que volaba por el techo.

Sin darse cuenta, entro en un profundo sueño mientras era llevado a lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, un recuerdo que fue suprimido de su memoria mucho antes de estar en la base K-POWM…

_-oye mira, es una ostra en forma de caracol- decía un niño de cabello celeste mientras agitaba sus manos para llamar a otro muchacho, aproximadamente la misma edad_

_-¡wow! Es muy linda, coloquémoslo con las demás, quedara muy bien en nuestra colección, ¿no lo crees, Russell?-_

_-claro Lummpy, tendremos la colección de cochas y ostras más grandes del mundo y seremos famosos, así tendremos mucho dinero y podremos construir el barco más grande que jamás haya existido-_

_-así es, tendremos el mejor barco pirata del mundo y navegaremos por todos los océanos del plantea-_

_-seremos los mejores piratas de toda la historia jajajaja-_

_-así es amigo, los mejores del mundo-_

-los mejores…piratas- el peli celeste estaba hablando entre sueños, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a otra escena reprimida de su infancia…

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?, acá estarás mucho mejor que en España-_

_-perdóname Russell, es decisión de mi tutor…quiere verme lejos y estudiando una profesión, mañana mismo saldré al aeropuerto y lue-_

_-no digas más, te iras y te olvidaras de mí, estoy seguro…como todos mis amigos… ¡maldición!-_

_-Russell…pronto volveré, tan solo espérame…-_

_-… ¿seguro…seguro que volverás?-_

_-cree en mí, pronto volveremos a estar juntos… ¿me crees?-_

_-sí, claro que te creo, Lummpy jamás te olvides de mí, yo no lo are-_

_-lo sé, te prometo como amigos que somos que jamás nos olvidaremos, mi mejor amigo-_

_-Siempre amigo, recuerda que prometimos ir juntos al mar…-_

_-es verdad, además también te prometí que tendríamos nuestro propio barco pirata y que recorreríamos el mundo entero….-_

_-es una promesa… ¿verdad?_

_-es una promesa, Russell-_

-entonces…si era un promesa- Lummpy despertó de sus sueños, miro la hora y se percató que aún faltaban unos 15 minutos para la siguiente clase- es una promesa…destruida por ellos…organización "T"-

*****slash*****

Mientras los chicos aun conversaban, Flippy estaba apoyado en la mesa pensando en varias cosas, prioridad era la base, su presencia tranquilizaba un poco a los miembros de la base ya que es el protegido y persona de confianza del mayor; por otro lado estaba la invitación que haría a Flaky para la fiesta…

-_lo de la base puede esperar, necesito quitarme lo de la fiesta primero_- pensaba- _necesito decírselo ahora mismo, pero ¿Cómo?- _su mirada paseaba por todas partes, observando todos los lugares que estaban al alcance de su vista, de pronto se dio con un lugar muy peculiar; la azotea de la escuela

-_la azotea…justo el lugar donde por poco la mato…_-recordando aquel hecho donde murió él y el friki- _como puedo pedírselo en un lugar así…aunque no hay otro lugar disponible…¡que mierda!_- mientras el peli verde estaba en sus pensamientos, una mano pequeña y cálida se posó en su hombro sacándolo del transe

-Flippy, ¿te encuentras bien?- Flaky noto el alejamiento del veterano de los demás, Flippy se alteró un poco pero luego se tranquilizó, era ahora o nunca

-Flaky- el joven soldado se acercó a ella y le dijo entre susurros- necesito que me acompañes a un lugar, ahora mismo- Flaky abrió por completo sus ojos por la sorpresa, ¿Qué estaba planeando esta vez? Sin más que decir, Flippy tomo de la mano a la pequeña y salió del patio presuroso mientras las miradas atónitas de sus amigos caían sobre ellos

-¿pero qué cara…?-dijo Toothy mientras dejaba caer un trozo de pastel de su cuchara-¿A dónde están yendo?-

-de seguro…-respondió Petunia, aunque no estaba muy segura- creo que al salón…o tal vez Flippy se siente mal y van a la enfermería-

- no es eso- dijo Giggles mientras se apoyaba en la mesa mientras su rostro expresaba felicidad y ternura- creo que él hará lo que tiene que hacer- ante la mención todos se quedaron extrañados, no entendían lo que quería decir la peli rosa.

Ya lejos de todos los chismosos y en la azotea, Flippy estaba recuperando aliento al igual que Flaky…

-perdóname por traerte así como si nada…pero necesito decirte algo…- mientras Flippy hablaba entre respiración y exhalación, Flaky se sentó apoyándose en la reja

-pero… ¿por qué…me trajiste…aquí?- Flaky de por si no aguantaba el trato físico, le era muy imposible debido a su salud

-yo…yo quería preguntarte algo- ya haber tranquilizado su respiración, el veterano comenzó a decir las primeras palabras- quiero saber si…si tú…- Flaky aún estaba tratando de normalizarse, por ende no escuchaba bien a Flippy

-perdona…pero…no te pue…puedo escuchar…bien…-decía mientras jadeaba-¿podemos…podemos descansar…un momento…por favor?- sin remedio alguno, Flippy tenía que aceptar la petición o todo o que diría se iría al retrete.

Después de unos dos a tres minutos de descanso, Flaky ya estaba mucho mejor, estaba consiente…

-¿ya te encuentras bien?- pregunto el peli verde mientras tomaba jugo de fresa en cajita

-sí, ya me encuentro mejor, perdóname- dijo ruborizada- no se me da bien los deportes por mi estado, lo siento-

-no te preocupes- respondió con la pajilla en su boca-…Flaky…quiero preguntarte algo…- Flippy comenzó a sonrojarse, cosa que Flaky lo noto

-¿q que deseas…preguntarme…Flippy?- dijo nerviosa y ruborizada también

-es…es sobre la fiesta de otoño- su pulso comenzó a acelerarse- me preguntaba si…me preguntaba si tú...bueno, quería saber si…tú...- los nervios no lo dejaban hablar muy bien, Flaky no entendía lo que pasaba pero el hecho que el este rojo y nervioso era algo muy intrigante para ella

Mientras tanto, por la escalera de la azotea, Splendid estaba subiendo para dejar unas cajas que le encomendaron el club de jardinería…

-¡vaya mierda!- exclamo- creo que mejor salgo del club de jardinería, lo único que me hacen ahí es trabajar como un burro, Splendid lleva esto aquí, Splendid lleva esto allá, me tienen hasta la punta de… ¿em?, esa es Flaky…-el chico friki se percató de la pequeña por la ranura de la puerta semiabierta- ¡esta es mi oportunidad-dijo muy animado y ansioso- ¡le pediré que vaya conmigo a la fiesta de otoño! Yujuu, que momento más feliz para mi…-

-¡quiero que vengas conmigo a la fiesta de otoño!- Splendid escucho la voz de Flippy- ¡me gustaría que fuésemos los dos a la fiesta…-

-Fli…Flippy…yo…-la pequeña estaba anonadada, no encontraba palabras para responder a la petición que le ofrecía su amado soldado-…yo…la verdad…Flippy, yo...-los nervios se apoderaron de ella, Flippy empezó a tornar su mirada oscura y triste, entendía que el resultado que esperaba no era lo que quería escuchar

-si no…si no deseas, yo…yo lo entie-

-¡SI QUIERO!-antes de que Flippy acabara, la respuesta de la pequeña sorprendió mucho al soldado, este estaba muy asombrado pero poco a poco su sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, estaba completamente feliz

-¿e…en serio…deseas ir conmigo, Flaky?- la respuesta era obvia, la pequeña deseaba escuchar esas palabras de su querido Flippy

-¡SI, SI QUIERO IR CONTIGO, SI QUIERO!-Flaky no lo miraba, estaba muy avergonzada pero feliz por lo que dijo, Flippy se acercó a ella y con toda la ternura que podría dar, abrazo a su pequeña mientras acariciaba su suave y bella cabellera roja

-jeh…creo que…tengo que volver- Splendid dejo a un lado la caja que estaba subiendo, con una sonrisa entristecida y sus ojos ensombrecidos, se encamino hacia su salón mientras unas gotas mojaban los escalones, grada a grada.

*****slash*****

-bien, necesito todos los archivos referente a este tema, hagan una copia para archivarlo- el jefe del control de la base K-POWM estaba dirigiéndose a una oficina por la zona sur este, cuando de pronto…

-¡SEÑOR, SEÑOR!- los gritos desesperados de un soldado provenían de la planta baja de la base

-¿Qué SUCEDE SOLDADO?- pregunto el jefe

-¡JEFE…LOS GUARDIAS…!-la expresión de terror del soldado lo decía todo-¡LOS GUARDIAS FUERON ASESINADOS, SUS MIEMBROS ESTAN REGADOS POR TODAS PARTES, ES UNA MASACRE SEÑOR!-el jefe no sabía cómo reaccionar, el enemigo sabe sobre la ubicación de la base, todo recaía en aquel miembro infiltrado; el topo.

-necesito a todos los equipos de búsqueda y a los de cacería, no quiero que nadie entre ni salga de la base- el jefe fue directo por un pasillo adverso a donde estaba- necesitamos ver las cámara de seguridad de inmediato-

A la orden señor- dijo un soldado que lo custodiaba

-no podemos dejar que todo esto caiga en las manos enemigas, debemos de proteger todo lo que el mayor ha hecho durante todos estos años…_todo por ellos ¿verdad, mayor?-_

****slash****

Lummpy volvía a sus labores en otra aula, después de un descanso se sentía algo más aliviado pero…aquel recuerdo que tubo recientemente lo estaba perturbando demasiado…

-tal vez debería pedir permiso de retirarme por hoy- decía mientras se pasaba su mano alrededor de su nuca-necesito ver a ese tipo…preguntarle todo…-antes de continuar, su teléfono celular comenzó a timbrar-hum...de la base, ¿Qué quedra ahora?...hoooooooolaaaaa-

-general Lummpy- la voz era del jefe de control

-jefe…hoooo- antes de continuar con su típico saludo, el señor lo interrumpió

-por favor general, déjese de tonterías, en estos momentos estamos pasando por una desgracia- la voz del jefe se tornaba muy preocupante y nerviosa

-… ¿Cuál es el problema?- la voz de Lummpy se tornó seria

-hemos tenido una emboscada…los guardias de su oficina fueron…bueno, fueron asesinados brutalmente- el peli celeste se puso serio ante el crimen

-iré en seguida- colgando su celular, corrió directo a una ventana que daba al estacionamiento, bajo como todo un felino y fue presuroso a su vehículo-¿Qué diablos está pasando, donde estas mo-kun?-

****slash*****

-con que el topo ataco la base…jajajaja, que maravillosa noticia- Tiger Boss estaba con su mano derecha, Splendont, mientras recibían la noticia de la masacre- tener al enemigo asustado es una buena estrategia, perderán el valor y no sabrán actuar correctamente ante la situación-

-espero que ese tipo haga bien las cosas amo-dijo algo serio el peli rojo-sinceramente ese sujeto no me trae mucha confianza, con el poder que podría ganar estaría a punto de traicionarnos y volcarnos todo el plan-

-no es necesario preocuparnos por él, confió en que todo resultara tal cual lo planteado- Tiger se sentó en su sillón mientras prendía un puro- ¿sabes que gracias al ataque sorpresa a la base, nuestro topo obtuvo información muy valioso?- Splendont estaba mirando la ventana pero la noticia que le dio su jefe lo saco de si

-¿Qué tipo de información podría traer ese sujeto?- el peli rojo estaba intrigado, pensaba que ya habían obtenido toda la información necesaria

-según lo que me informo, los experimentos se reunirán en una fiesta que se dará en la escuela central…(aspirando un poco su puro)…por lo visto esos niños son estudiantes camuflados-el peli rojo se alteró, su preciada niña estudiaba en esa misma escuela

-¿acaso piensan atacarlos ahí?- pregunto muy nervioso- debería actuar en otro momento, de seguro varios civiles entrarían en peligro-

-¿hum?...acaso tú…-mirando fijamente al peli rojo- ¿hay alguien en especial entre esos civiles, Splendont?- la pregunta comenzó a preocupar al chico- tengo conocimiento que es una estudiante de ese colegio, es una niña e aproximadamente 15 años de edad y que es amiga tuya desde la infancia, ¿estoy en lo correcto?- Splendont no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo conocía todo eso, quien se lo había dicho?- si piensas intervenir por esa niña, te comunico que estará a salvo en la organización-

-a… ¿a que se refiere amo?-lo mencionado le era intrigante

-esta información me lo entrego un agente especial que estaba infiltrado en la base- lanzándole un archivo- al parecer esa niña es el 5° experimento- ahora si que el chico se quedo completamente pálido, la sorpresa que jamás pensaría en su vida

-¡¿Flaky…la 5°…niña?!- conmocionado y atarantado, trato de comprender lo que le decía su jefe aunque le era difícil- en verdad…es increíble…y a la vez imposible de creer-

-cuando obtenga todo el poder que necesite, tú podrás quedarte con esa mocosa y hacer lo que quieras- Tiger se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana-nuestro objetivo son los niños, nadie debe saber sobre este asunto Splendont, mi orden es eliminar cualquier rastro de la misión así que la orden general es aniquilar a todos los ciudadanos!- Splendont se quedo pensativo ante aquella importante orden, aniquilar todas esas vidas inocentes- si tienes algún inconveniente en eso será mejor que no participes, no quiero interrupciones en la misión-

-no…no se preocupe, amo- dijo- no habrá interrupción alguna para lograr su deseado sueño, yo mismo me encargare de eso- no podía hacer nada, tan solo acatar el mandato de su supremo

-bien, tú estarás a cargo de todo el ataque a la base- dijo Tiger mientras caminaba en dirección a su discípulo, tomándolo del hombro dijo- destruiremos esa organización que derribo varios sueños, aniquilaremos a esos buenos para nada…jajaja-

****slash****

La hora de salida era próxima, tan solo faltaban algunos minutos para que acabase. Mientras el profesor daba las últimas notas del tema del día, el pequeño grupo estaba conversando sobre lo que harían…

-entonces así quedamos- dijo la traviesa Giggles- tomaremos todo el sábado para irnos de compras y ponernos lindas para la fiesta-

Claro- dijo Petunia- pero no hay que sobrepasarnos con el dinero, recuerden que tenemos que comprar otras cosas-

-cierto-continuo Flaky- pero hay que divertirnos, me gustaría pasear por el centro ¿Qué dicen?-

Vaya Flaky, me sorprende que estés de buen humor- Giggles se acercó más donde la niña- ¿acaso hicieron "cosas"?- la pregunto torno el rostro de la pequeña muy rojiza, Petunia le estiro la oreja a su amiga

-deja de hablar de esas ¿quieres Giggles?- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa

-ok ok pero suelta, duele- dijo la traviesa peli rosa

-RIIIIIIIIIING¡ el timbre anuncio la salida, todos los alumnos salieron presurosos de sus aulas…

-hola mi bella durmiente- Handy estaba esperando delante de la escuela, petunia lo vio y corrió donde él, aunque no sabía por qué pero le agradaba la simple presencia de su querido galán

-oye Sniffles, Nutty- Toothy estaba corriendo detrás del pequeño peli celeste y el chico caramelo- vamos a jugar un partido, hay unos amigos que quieren un partido ¿se animan?- ante la petición, ambos chicos aceptaron, claro que a Nutty tuvieron que llevarlo con un caramelo colgando de una caña

-oye Giggles, me gustaría que fuésemos a tomar un helado ¿deseas?- Cuddles y Giggles estaban en el estacionamiento donde también se podían guardar las bicicletas-

Claro, me encantaría mucho- ambos chicos abordaron la bicicleta para dirigirse a una tienda de malteadas y helados que quedaba muy cerca del colegio

-Flaky, espera- Flippy estaba caminando detrás de la niña- quiero llevarte a casa, no tengo nada que hacer en la mía- la pequeña se puso algo sonrojada pero acepto con mucho gusto

-claro, me encantaría- dicho esto, ambos abordaron la camioneta del soldado con rumbo a la casa de la pequeña

-bueno, tendré que encontrara una persona con quien pueda ir a la fiesta- Splendid vio como la pareja se retiraban del estacionamiento- al menos me di cuenta antes de cometer una locura…me alegro por ti, Flaky- dando media vuelta, salió por la entrada principal de la escuela con dirección a su casa

****slash de autora****

Desde aquí empezare a contarlo yo…si, yo, así que no me digan nada

Ya que la fiesta se estaba aproximando, los alumnos de distintos grados estaban preparando las decoraciones en el estadio del colegio, el pequeño grupo ayudaba de vez en cuando.

También les contare que Cuddles y Giggles van y regresan juntos, en el trayecto ellos conversan sobre cosas y a veces van a comprar helados o pasean por el parque central, el lugar donde Cuddles invito a tu traviesa peli rosa.

Sobre Toothy, Sniffles y Nutty, pues ellos están en un pequeño equipo de futbol que entrena justamente a la hora de salida, aunque el pobre Sniffles sufre con los calentamientos, en si todo el grupo se divierte después de la escuela, a veces Cuddles asiste para jugar con ellos.

Handy llevaba y recogía a su bella Petunia, después de unos días ellos empezaron salir, nada romántico, solo amigos aunque a veces no parecía, en cada oportunidad Handy le robaba un beso a la pobre peli azul, incluso siempre le hacía bromas y comentarios que ponían nerviosa a la bella Petunia pero ella los aguantaba, no sabía por qué pero le agrada estar al lado de su amado Handy, a pesar de todas las locuras que hacía.

Y no me olvido de Flaky y Flippy, ellos empezaron a verse más seguido después de la escuela, Flippy se tomaba momentos de la base para ver a la pequeña peli roja en su casa, claro que también estaba pendiente de aquella chica; Lammy, pero también les contare que un día Flippy invito a la pequeña niña a una cita, claro que no salía como él deseaba, en una oportunidad tubo que masacrar a un tipo discotequero ya que empezó a hacer unas escenas muy morbosas y estúpidas justo delante de ellos, lo único que sabemos de él es que esta en el hospital con varias fracturas en su cuerpo.

Splendid, él sabía desde un principio lo que sentía la pequeña peli roja por el soldado, por ende está muy bien, cada vez que puede se va de compras al centro comercial para ver las colecciones de personajes ficción o muñecos de acción, comprar los mangas de sus héroes favoritos, y que creen… se compró un traje sumamente brabaso, ahora luce más todo un héroe que un friki, sinceramente el cambio le lucio bien ya que en todas partes las chicas lo coquetean.

Ya que Flippy era un tanto joven para controlar un poder inmenso como la base K-POWM, Lummpy estuvo a cargo durante los tiempos libres que tenía como maestro, sin contar con el apoyo de su amigo the Mole, Lummpy logro apaciguar todos los sucesos que ocurrieron hace unos días, les diré que aunque aparente ser un imbécil, este chico sabe cómo hacer las cosas, buena suerte.

The Mole, no se supo mucho de él últimamente, siempre paraba trabajando en la oficina de su casa o el de la base, a veces tenía tiempo para cenar con su amigo pero en otras no aparecía todo el día, cosas extrañas pero el tiempo dará a conocer lo que realmente está haciendo.

En la organización "T", Splendont está trabajando arduamente sobre el plan de ataque interno y a la vez pensaba en el ataque que realizaría su organización sobre la escuela y su ataque personal contra sus dos enemigos, mientras su jefe daba las últimas ordenes para la realización del plan de ataque, todos los preparativos están listos

****slash de autora****

Los días pasaron rápidamente, llegando el tan esperado día…"la fiesta de Otoño".

En casa de Giggles, la joven estaba alistando los últimos detalles antes de que su querido Cuddles apareciera para llevarla…

-me encanta este vestido- decía mientras se miraba en el espejo- hice bien en escoger este, está muy hermoso- el vestido era de color rosado pastel, tenía un detalle de plisado que venía desde la cintura hasta el ruedo, también tenía unos tirantes con brillo, el diseño era acordó a la figura de la pequeña (entallado a la figura), llevaba puesto un hermoso pendiente, aquel pendiente que le regalo su chico conejo, los zapatos eran de tiras, un estilo sandalia pero con un diseño de flores de gasa lo que adornaban mucho más el calzado, en si estaba completamente hermosa.

-Giggles, tu amiguito acaba de venir- la madre de la peli rosa le anuncio la llegada del peli amarillo

-ya voy mama- respondió mientras se colocaba unos colgantes que hacían juego con el pendiente. Una vez lista, bajo presurosa hacia la planta baja donde le esperaba su simpático y bien vestido galán, Cuddles. El joven llevaba puesto un pantalón sastre negro y un chaleco formal con su simpática y tierna corbata michí

-vaya, te ves toda un princesa Giggles- dijo el chico conejo- de verdad vas a opacar en la fiesta-

-no digas esas cosas, me poner nerviosa- la traviesa se empezaba a sonrojar- bueno Cuddles, vámonos antes de que empiece la diversión- dicho esto, ambos salieron a la calle mientras un taxi los esperaba para llevarlos, un detalles del Cuddles.

En casa de Petunia, la peli azul estaba colocándose los últimos elementos para hacer resaltar su vestido, el de ella era un azul claro, el detalle era en el escote ya que tenía unas lindas blondas, sus tirantes tenían un detalle de trenzado y el ruedo sobresalía más debido a la pedrería que llevaba, tenían un detalle de cola de pavo real; los zapatos eran de taco 7, de color negro y de tela gamuzado, llevaba una gargantilla que le regalo su querido galán antes de la fiesta y el último detalle indispensable, una bicha con una flor muy hermosa como decoración.

Afuera de la casa, el claxon de un automóvil sonó, la joven se asomó por la ventana para revisar a aquella persona que hacía mucho ruido…

-¡Handy, ¿ese auto es…?!- el chico obrero dejo su camioneta para traer un vehículo decente, tenía la apariencia de ser nuevo, era negro y tenía un brillo especial

-un amigo mío me lo presto-contesto el chico quien estaba vestido con un clásico sastre a rallas-será mejor que bajes antes de hacernos tarde- la bella dama salió toda presurosa hacia su atractivo galán, este se quedó completamente anonadado ante la belleza que radiaba la peli azul

-vaya-dijo-te ves muy…hermosa, mi bella Petunia-

-gracias- contestó toda ruborizada- tu también estas muy atractivos-

-gracias, bueno hay que subir de una vez- Handy abrió la puerta con una palanca especial la puerta de copiloto donde se sentó su dama, después de que acomodara en el asiento de copiloto, el vehículo arranco con dirección a la fiesta.

En la casa de cierta pequeña, Flaky estaba terminando de secarse el cuerpo cuando de pronto, el timbre anuncio la llegada de su querido soldado…

-¡Y YA VOY…U UN MOMENTO!-dijo desde su habitación, claro que Flippy la escucho

-seguro recién se está vistiendo- dijo- _bueno, son cosas de mujeres, ¿verdad Fliqpy?_

-**a mí no me metas en esos asuntos**- respondió de mala manera el ente- **yo tan solo quiero que todo acabe para irme a dormir, prefiero estar viendo la televisión que ir a una estúpida fiesta**-

-_como digas, pero ahora yo tengo el control_- dijo de buena manera el veterano.

Justo antes de que Flippy fuera a su camioneta por unas cosas, la puerta se abrió dejando ver en todo su esplendor a una linda niña con un vestido rojo vino, ceñido al cuerpo en el corpiño y con caída en la falda (busquen en googles" telas con caída") no tenía tiras, tenía un collar con una pierda del color de los ojos de la pequeña, unas sandalias casuales de color negro con detalles rojizos, unos pendientes acorde al color del collar y su cabello, un recogido en la izquierda con una rosa negra con brillante, estaba muy hermosa

-wow Flaky…te…te luciste- Flippy estaba contemplando la belleza de la niña, está por su parte se sentía nerviosa y algo avergonzada, nunca antes se había vestido así-en serio, te ves muy hermosa-

-gra gracias, Flippy…tú…tú también, te ves muy…atractivo- Flippy estaba vistiendo algo informal, llevaba un pantalón pitillo negro, una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas, una corbata de negro con franjas verdes y un saco algo entallado al cuerpo de color negro más su inolvidable cadena donde lleva a las placas de sus amigos

-bueno, hay que irnos…las…las damas primero- haciendo un tipo de reverencia para su dulce niña, una vez adentro los dos, Flippy arranco con dirección al centro, a la fiesta del otoño

Splendid estaba vistiéndose un traje de color azul marino, su tía lo acompañaría a la fiesta ya que necesitaba pareja…

-ya estoy lista- decía la mujer mientras lucía un vestido clásico negro, como el de los 70's- terminaste Splendid?-

-tan solo me falta la corbata- decía mientras trataba de anudárselo- ¿crees que me puedas ayudar?-

-déjamelo a mí, hace tiempo que no hacia esto…ya estas creciendo Splendid, temo que un día te vayas y me dejes- la mujer soltó unas lágrimas al recordar que estaba pronto de salir de la escuela, el peli celeste la tomo del mentón y le dijo

-jamás me olvidare de ti, tu eres mi única familia, sin ti no hubiera estado vivo, no hubiera estado aquí contigo- ante estas palabras, ambos se abrazaron mientras rodaban unas cálidas y hermosas lagrimas por parte de ambos.

Cambiando de panorama, en la escuela todo estaba siendo un alboreó total, los alumnos empezaban a divertirse con la música, las luces, con todo lo que una fiesta tendría, pura diversión. Algunos miembros del grupo estaban ya dentro en la fiesta…

-¡esta es la mejor fiesta que eh tenido en mi vida!-Toothy estaba conversando con Sniffles-¡ojala que los demás se den prisa antes de que empiece la verdadera diversión!-

-¡tienes razón!-dijo Sniffles mientras sostenía un plato con salchichas en forma de pulpos-¡me gustaría que los demás ya estén aquí, así podremos divertirnos mucho más!-

-¡sí…por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nutty?!- ambos estaba concentrados en todas las cosas espectaculares de la fiesta que perdieron de vista a su amigo

-¡capaz está en la zona de bocaditos!-respondió Sniffles- ¡creo que debemos vigilarlo antes de que se salga de control-

-¡buena idea, vayamos inmediatamente!-Toothy y su amigo fueron en busca de su inesperado compañero.

La fiesta era completamente estupenda, el ambiente se tornara locamente increíble, todo estaba fuera de si gracias a todos los efectos que había en la pista de baile.

*****slash******

-Flaky, espero que no suceda nada extra en la misión- Splendont estaba en el almacén sentado en uno de los vehículos vistiendo su traje de combate; un t-shirt rojo sin mangas ceñido al cuerpo, un chaleco y pantalón militar negros, botas militares negras y una capa azul que envolvía su cuello llegando hasta su cintura- cuando estés aquí te prometo que no nos volveremos a separar…pronto estaremos juntos- mientras se vendaba sus manos, un soldado apareció frente a él para avisarle sobre los acontecimientos

-señor, estamos listos para la elaboración del ataque-

-bien- dijo mientras se levanta de la camioneta- todos a sus posiciones, la acción va a empezar.

****slash*****

Mientras los alumnos se divertían en la fiesta, Lummpy estaba aún en casa vistiéndose, no encontraba sus zapatos…

-creo que los puse en el baño…-el peli celeste fue al baño de la habitación para no lograr ver sus calzados- ¿donde diantres los habré puesto?- buscando por toda la habitación, se le ocurrió en el único lugar donde no hecho un vistazo; debajo de la cama- creo que deben estar ahí abajo- dijo mientras se agachaba.

Al momento de palpar el piso, se percato de un sobre que estaba cerca a la cabecera de la cama, al momento que lo tomo observo detenidamente aquella carta, estaba dirigida para él…

-esta carta es…del mayor- sin decir más, abrió aquel sobre para leer su contenido- tal ves me diga donde esta-

_-"Lum-kun, amigo mio, te dejo esta carta con las explicaciones del por que mi repentino viaje y de algunas cosas con referencia a la misión…_

_Dentro de mis investigaciones, encontré una obstrucción en ellos, al parecer tenemos infiltrado a un miembro de la organización "T" que esta robando todos los datos que tenemos, por eso tuve que recurrir a todos los medios para poder localizarlo._

_Amigo mio, si llegas a leer esta carta significa entonces que mi misión fallo y no pude delatar al topo con mis compañeros, por eso te dejare a cargo de todo ya que mi existencia en este mundo se extermino, de seguro estaré bajo tierra mientras los gusanos me devoran o en un acantilado mientras mi cuerpo es destrozado por las olas del mar…sea cual sea mi destino, desde ahora tú y Flippy serán los lideres de la base, ustedes dos serán los que liberen a los niños de las manos de Tiger Boss…y de sus secuaces, incluido el miembro traidor de la base, un compañero que antes jamás pensaba que nos traicionaría de esa manera, la persona de quien me refiero…es…"-_

-¡…MA…MAYOR….!-Lummpy estaba completamente petrificado, no haber encontrado tan valiosa información antes hubiera podido impedir la captura de sus ahora nuevos protegidos-¡tengo que apresurarme, tengo que llegar a esa fiesta!- cogiendo sus zapatos, corrió a toda prisa a su automóvil-¡maldición, que imbécil soy….MIERDA!- Lummpy piso el acelerador con todo mientras soltaba humo de sus llantas traseras, no tenia tiempo que perder, la vida de todos estaban en gran peligro.

*****slash******

Mientras los tres chicos se divertían, las tres parejas llegaron a la fiesta, quedándose asombrados por todo el espectáculo que ofrecía el lugar…

-¡hey chicos, estamos aquí!- Toothy hacia señas con sus manos para atraer la atención de sus amigos, debido a la bulla y la música alta era imposible hablar bien-¡apúrense!

-¡hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?!- petunia estaba del brazo de su querido Handy, este saludo cordialmente a sus amigos

-¡¿Cómo están chicos?!- dijo con su característica sonrisa

-¡muy bien, aunque necesitamos algo de ayuda con Nutty!- Sniffles tenia de la mano a su amigo caramelo ya que este deseaba tomarse todo el ponche de naranja-¿¡nos dan una mano?!-

-¡no te preocupes!- dijo petunia mientras se acercaba a Nutty-¡(POWM)¡así no hará mas travesuras!- la bella peli azul le propino un golpe en la cabeza al joven dejándolo noqueado

-¡vaya Giggles, te ves muy linda!- Toothy observo a la peli rosa, de verdad se veía muy bien- y tú Cuddles, ¿no tenias otra cosa que ponerte?- el pecoso estaba burlándose de su amigo, este le respondió con un golpe al hombro, cosas de chicos

-¡dejen de pelear, estamos en una fiesta chicos…oh, ahí viene Flaky!- Giggles diviso a al pequeña quien venia detrás del peli verde, cuando la pareja llego todos se quedaron mirando a la pequeña

-¡Flaky… ¿Por qué estas detrás de Flippy?!- pregunto el pecoso

-¡yo…es que…me da un poco de vergüenza…vestir así!- dijo la pequeña mientras temblaba, Flippy la tomo de la mano y la coloco delante para que todos la pudieran ver bien

-¡wow Flaky, te ves muy linda!- dijo Giggles mientras sus ojos se iluminaban-¡ese vestido te acentúa muy bien, sabia que te haría lucir espectacular!-

-¡gra…gracias Giggles!- dijo apenada y sonrojada

-¡bueno chicos, hay que divertirnos a lo grande!- Cuddles alzo una copa de ponche al aire, sus amigos tomaron sus vasos e hicieron lo mismo- ¡por los amigos!

-¡POR LOS AMIGOS!-dijeron todos en unísono mientras chocaban sus copas.

Los chicos empezaron a divertirse; Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy y Sniffles tomaron la pista de baile mientras hacían brillar el suelo…

-¡a mover las patas!- dijo Toothy mientras saltaba abrazado del peli celeste-¡todos juntos!

-que bien bailas Cuddles!- Giggles estaba moviéndose al compas de la música mientras observaba a su chico bailar perfectamente

-¡todos saltando yeah!- la música alocaba a todos, en especial a Toothy quien era el mas divertido en la pista.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de bocaditos, Petunia estaba dando de probar unas mini bolas de arroz con salsa a su galán…

-¡abre la boca!- dijo la bella peli azul mientras llevaba el bocadito directo a la boca de Handy

-¡aaammw…Delicioso!- exclamo mientras degustaba-¡quiero otro pero esta ves déjalo en mi boca!- asiendo caso al peli naranja, Petunia coloco otro bocado en los labios del chico-¡ahora acércate!-

-¡¿así?!- antes de que se dé cuenta, Handy había llevado el bocadillo a los labios de la peli azul, ella se quedo sorprendida pero luego reacciono y probo el arroz-¡esta…delicioso…!-

-¡lo se, mis besos endulzan cualquier cosa jajajaja!- .

Mientras los alumnos se divertían afuera, Flippy estaba en la entrada opuesta de la principal, la luna estaba resplandeciendo como aquella noche…

-me gustaría que esta noche…nunca acabe- su mirada reflejaba felicidad, ternura, amor. Mientras él contemplaba el cielo estrellado, Flaky apareció por detrás con unas bebidas para los dos…

-Fli…Flippy…traje bebidas…tómala por favor- la pequeña alcanzo el vaso a la mano del soldado, este volteo para tomar el recipiente

-sabes Flaky, yo jamás estuve en una fiesta, y mucho menos acompañado de alguien tan bella como tú- Flippy no miraba a la peli roja, ella sin embargo estaba roja de los nervios, ella tampoco había estado en una fiesta y más con el chico que quería

-e es lo mismo conmigo, tampoco tuve esta oportunidad-sus piernas temblaban, su mirada al piso y jugando con sus dedos-…gra gracias, Flippy- el peli verde volteo para ver a la niña algo sorprendido- gracias…por acompañarme…en serio- sin decir nada, Flippy tomo de la cintura a su niña para abrazarla mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba lenta y tiernamente la bella melena rojiza de ella

-no tienes por qué…-entre las decoraciones, habían una flores de varios tipos, Flippy tomo una rosa roja para luego dárselo a su niña- yo también deseaba venir contigo al baile- la flor estaba recién cortada, su apariencia era completamente hermosa y más con las gotas de agua que brillaban en sus pétalos

-Flippy…es…muy linda- mientras Flaky contemplaba la flor, Flippy la miraba con un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos, sus manos se posaron en el rostro de la pequeña para luego acercarlo al de él

-desde hace mucho tiempo…eh deseado hacer esto- la cálida y tibia respiración era próxima al rostro de la pequeña, sabía lo que estaba a punto de cometer, Flaky cerro sus ojos esperando el momento en que sus labios y el de su amado se juntaran...

-¡DULCES!-Nutty hizo su aparición entre los dos, Flippy tropezó con el chico caramelo para luego caer bruscamente al piso golpeando su cabeza, Flaky se asustó y levantando al joven soldado, esta dijo

-¡Flippy, reacciona por favor!- con los leves movimientos que hacia la pequeña para despertar al joven soldado, este pensaba en la manera de como asesinar al importunado mocoso

_-"juro que un día de estos lo degollare"-_

No tan lejos de la escena, el pequeño grupo observaba a la pareja…

-¡Nutty siempre será la piedra entre ellos dos!- dijo Toothy mientras suspiraba con su amigo Sniffles

-¡juro que asesinare a ese estúpido de Nutty!- dijo Giggles mientras bailaba de emoción

-¡ya dejémoslos solos chicos, no debemos interrumpirlos!- Petunia comenzó a alejar a sus amigos desde donde estaban

*****slash******

-necesito refuerzos- Lummpy estaba manejando a gran velocidad, el tiempo era crucial para él ya que si no lograba detener a los enemigos, toda la ciudad estaría involucrada y serian destruidos

- aquí el general Lummpy a base, necesito a todos los grupos disponibles, código rojo, repito, código rojo-

-ge general…aquí base de control-

-base de control, necesito-

-general, estamos siendo atacados-

-….- una pausa- repita eso soldado-

-general, hemos caído en una emboscada por parte de los enemigos, nos tiene acorralados…son demasiados-

-¿Cuánto es la cantidad aproximada?-

-más de mil hombre…todos están siendo comandados por un tipo a quien llaman red, necesitamos ayuda general…necesitamos… ¡AAAAGH!...shhhhhhhhhhh-

-base de control ¿me copian?, repito, base de control ¡me copian?...¡MALDICION!- ya no había tiempo, el enemigo avanzó con la parte más grande- ahora mismo estarán dirigiéndose a la escuela…necesito avisárselo- Lummpy marco el numero de la única persona en quien podía confiar en esos momentos

*****slash*****

-lo siento Flippy, te golpeaste la cabeza por mi culpa- Flaky estaba frotando la sien del peli verde, al momento de abalanzarse a él cayeron repentinamente al piso- lo siento, en verdad lo siento-

-no te preocupes, no es nada grave…Flaky, yo…-antes de que siguiera, su celular comenzó a timbrar- demonios, es ese imbécil ¿Qué quiere ahora?- dijo mientras contestaba

-¿Qué pasa imbécil?-

-Flippy, tienes que evacuar a todos de la fiesta-

-¿Qué?, no te escucho bien, repite lo que dijiste-

-¡evacua a todos los alumnos, la organización están llegando a la escuela!-

-habla más alto, no puedo escucharte por la música-

-¡Flippy, escúchame bien…tienes que evacuar a todos de la escuela, la organización… (CHASH)!-un ruido muy fuerte fue lo último que se pudo escuchar de la conversación

-¡hey imbécil ¿Qué sucede?!- no podía escuchar nada, el teléfono de su emisor no respondía-…evacuar…evacuar a todos, pero ¿por qué?...- ante las palabras, Flippy se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir Lummpy-…no no no NO NO NO- levantándose, Flippy corrió adentro para buscar a los chicos, por desgracia estos estaba dispersos en todas partes de la sala

-Flippy ¿Qué sucede?- Flippy volteo donde la pequeña

-Flaky, tenemos que irnos de aquí-dijo muy asustado y nervioso- necesitamos buscar a los demás, ayúdame a encontrarlos-

-pe pero, ¿Qué sucede?- antes de que Flippy respondiera, un silbido muy extraño fue alcanzado por todos los presentes en la fiesta, todos se detuvieron mientras el ruido se hacia cada vez mas cercano, Flippy se percato de donde venia aquel extraño sonido

-corran…-dijo mientras su ojos se dilataban y su cuerpo temblaba-¡CORRAN!-

*****slash*****

El vehículo azul de Lummpy yacía en la pista completamente destrozado, había dado vuelta de campana llegando a los 5 metros de distancia, el humo empezaba a salir del capote mientras un chorro de gasolina mesclada con el rojo de la sangre se derramaba en la pista.

Del automóvil que derribo al de Lummpy, la silueta de la persona se aproximó donde el vehículo destrozado, aquella persona se acercó donde estaba el cuerpo del peli celeste que estaba colgado debido al cinturón de seguridad que lo retenía…

-lo siento Lum-kun, no tenia opción- the Mole saco su espada y atravesó el cráneo del peli celeste para luego, de un simple tajo, abrió su cabeza dejando caer aquel el cerebro que aun palpitaba- no puedo dejar que te interpongas con mis planes-el peli morado se alejó del ahí para luego sacar de su bolsillo un encendedor- nos volveremos a ver, Lummpy- dicho esto, lanzo el encendedor en la gasolina derramada haciendo que una masa inmensa de fuego saliera del automóvil del joven maestro, the Mole había desaparecido de la escena del crimen.

Mientras tanto, en la escuela, la explosión de un misil hizo derrumbar gran parte de la escuela, incluyendo la zona donde se realizaba la fiesta. Afuera del colegio, el grupo militar enemigo estaba listo para su ataque…

-todos listos- dijo Tiger Boss- vayan por esos niños-….

*****slash*****

Si desean saber lo que ocurrió con nuestros amigos, vean la continuación en este fic: s/8749332/1/HTF-La-muerte-en-nuestras-vidas-2

Dejen sus comentarios y preguntar que yo las responderé

Ojala les haya gustado esta primera parte de mi historia, si desean que mejore algo háganmelo saber

Gracias a las personas que me siguieron hasta el final de mi fic: nomade12 , XxYaCaRoxX , a bipolarheart28 y Guniichan.

Sin más que decir, me despido hasta la siguiente

See you late bye bye


End file.
